


Тоска о весне

by arttra, Taukita1408



Series: Тоска о весне [2]
Category: Hip Hop RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Love/Hate, M/M, OOC, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 22:19:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 29
Words: 161,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17886191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arttra/pseuds/arttra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taukita1408/pseuds/Taukita1408
Summary: 1925 год. Иван Игоревич пытается вернуться к мирной жизни, забыть ужасы Гражданской войны: на работу устраивается, женится, быт налаживает. И может быть, у него и получилось бы, если бы не случайная встреча. Две случайных встречи.Уважаемые читатели!Пожалуйста, обратите внимание и не забывайте, что работа написана ДВУМЯ АВТОРАМИ В ПОЛНОЦЕННОМ соавторстве. Просим не забывать этого в обсуждениях и в комментариях обращаться не к одному, а к обоим авторам.





	1. От авторов

Шапки обычно читают невнимательно, есть надежда, что предисловие всё-таки заметят. 

Если бы не ваняцестный кинк-фест и заявка, по которой была написана “Кузня”, этой истории тоже бы не было. Потому что после “Кузни” история не отпускала, в гештальт поддувало так, что сносило с места, и мы начали придумывать, что было бы дальше, если бы Вани встретились потом… Однажды… Очнулись, когда у них уже внуки пошли. Так что не волнуйтесь, хэппи энд гарантирован))

Выражаем благодарность автору заявки Шеннон Макфарленд за наше проебаное лето=). И за хэдканоны, которыми с нами поделились. Текст будет большой и тяжелый. Время сложное, у обоих героев мрачное прошлое, и настоящее в целом не особо радужное.

И да, “любовь/ненависть” — вот это вот оно в самом лучшем виде. Точнее, ненависть-любовь.

Если вас триггерят истории с насилием, с очень условным даб-коном (который все-таки больше походит на нон-кон) — то это не ваша история. Авторы просто выгуливают свои кинки. 

Мы очень стараемся придерживаться исторических фактов, и допускать поменьше вольностей. Но не ищите здесь аналогий. И не вздумайте гуглить детдом на Пискаревке))

И да, сколько в наших героях осталось от настоящих людей? Нисколько! Вообще ничего общего. Поэтому если вас триггерит ООС — то вам тоже, наверное, не сюда, увы. 

Ну вот.  
Мы вас предупредили.  
Приятного чтения!


	2. Глава I

__По-хорошему, Ваня должен был быть благодарен Мирону, тот нечеловеческие усилия приложил, чтоб выбить ему эту комнату в коммуналке. И квартира-то шикарная была! Страшно подумать, что раньше все десять комнат один-единственный человек занимал, профессор какой-то. Теперь вот всё по справедливости, уплотнили его, оставили сколько требуется — одну комнату из десяти, и то, такую большую лучше бы многодетной Зинке отдали, ей с пятерыми на семи квадратах тесновато.  
  
И казалось бы, живи да радуйся — комната светлая, теплая, даже буржуйку топить не надо, мебель еще от старого хозяина осталась, резная, красивая: и диван, и трюмо с зеркалом, и буфет. Ватерклозет в квартире, главное, очередь переждать. Готовить, опять-таки — хочешь, на общую кухню выйди, где свой стол, хочешь, у себя в комнате на примусе.   
  
А Настя всё губы кривила. То соседские дети ей орут, то соседки ей назло суп пересолят, то в сортире наблевано. В коридорах веревки везде натянуты, где белье сохнет, не пройти, и подружек из театра пригласить стыдно. А вот у Лидочки муж, не то что некоторые, две комнаты отдельных получил. На этом моменте пламенной речи — вот уж кому надо на броневике выступать! — Ваня обычно засыпал, прямо сидя за столом, в сложенные руки уткнувшись, уж больно на работе выматывался. Жена психовала, трясла за плечи, пытаясь разбудить. Добудившись, выговаривала, что ночью спать надо, а то вот он орет всегда, как оглашенный, нормальным людям мешает. Соседи, однако, не жаловались, даже если Ванины крики по ночам слышали, и вопросами не донимали — лезть к человеку, гражданку прошедшему, дураков не было.  
  
Работа, конечно, каторжная была. Ване, когда он до дома добирался, на паёк даже смотреть не хотелось, он и не думал, что в детдоме так тяжко придется. Казалось-то, после того, как взрослыми командовал, с детворой одной левой справится. Куда там... Взрослому, ежели что и в ухо прописать можно, и по матушке обложить, чтоб в чувство пришел, а с этой мелочью не выйдет. Они и сами так завернуть могут — заслушаешься, уличные все, навидались и наелись всякого. Только приютского пайка многим не надо было: поймаешь такого, отмоешь, накормишь, оденешь за казенный счет, и ищи ветра в поле потом, уже удрал. Отчитывайся, товарищ Евстигнеев, почему не уследил. Хорошо, вокруг монастыря бывшего стены сохранились, Ваня подсуетился, выбитые ворота на место поставил, чтоб запирать можно было, кладку в паре разрушенных мест подправил, так просто теперь не удрать. Всё равно, конечно, бежали, но не в таком количестве.  
  
Вот и следи, товарищ Иван, чтобы эта орава бывших беспризорников не сбежала, пайки на всех выбей, одень-обуй, размести, выучи. А как их одевать, к примеру, если на них горит всё? Педагогов на эту ораву еще попробуй найди! Кто на хороший паек да трудовую книжку клевал, через неделю-другую сбегали, не выдерживали. Ваня только зубами скрипел да нового человека искал. Отчетность еще, будь она неладна! Ваня, когда заполнял, чертыхался и смолил папиросы одну за другой. Его двух классов церковно-приходской на это еще хватало, но Мирон прав был, надо было за учебу браться, хотя бы семь окончить.  
  
Мирон заезжал время от времени, спрашивал, как и что, справляется ли, да не нужна ли помощь. Как-то спросил: “Ты, может, на флот вернуться хочешь?”. Ваня скрипнул зубами, ничего не ответил, ну, и Мирон не спрашивал больше. Всё понимал прекрасно. И про работу Ванину, и про жизнь семейную, даже рассказывать ничего не надо было.   
  
Поднимаясь по широкой скрипучей лестнице, Ваня устало предвкушал, что сейчас зайдет домой, перекусит малость — да хотя бы чайку попьет — и спать. Только вот от входной двери сквозь обычный шум коммуналки были слышны знакомые рыдания. Ване очень захотелось развернуться с порога и сбежать обратно на работу, там и на стульях, если что, покемарить можно. Он даже шаг назад сделал, но тут из кухни выглянула Зинка. Заулыбалась радостно:  
  
— Настасья, ну вот и твой пришел! Давай-ка, утирай слезы, корми мужика.   
  
Настя следом в коридоре показалась, заплаканная, с дрожащими губами. Под глазами краска размазанная.   
  
— Насть, что случилось? — спросил Ваня, еле проглотив рвущееся изо рта “опять”.   
  
Та потащила его в комнату, усадила за стол, а сама начала метаться, судорожно заламывая руки. Ваня пошарил глазами по столу, по буфету, но ничего съедобного рядом не обнаружил. Едой даже не пахло. Ну, то есть пахло, конечно, только соседской. Картошкой жареной… И щами… Он голодно сглотнул и посмотрел на жену.   
  
— … как вообще эти люди могут решать, кто артист, а кто нет?!   
  
— Какие люди?   
  
Настя запнулась на полуслове и возмущенно уставилась на него.  
— Ты что, совсем меня не слушал?! Я сегодня была на комиссии в РАБИСе, и я… я не прошла! Невежи! Что они понимают в современном искусстве? Читать-считать едва умеют, а туда же...  
  
“Считать, точно, — тут же подумал Ваня. — Завтра пайки еще раз пересчитать надо будет, в начале месяца на всех точно хватало, а теперь вот, того гляди, мальки без ужина останутся. Неужто завхоз ворует?”   
  
— Иван! — Настя оперлась обеими руками о стол, наклонилась ближе. — Ты же мой муж! Ты мне должен помочь!  
  
— Это как? Мне, что ль, идти с тобой и “Яблочко” там танцевать? Или револьвер достать и именем революции обязать театр какой расшириться на еще одну штатную единицу?  
  
— Не паясничай, будь так добр. Попроси товарища Федорова, чтобы он посодействовал!  
  
Ваня молча встал и вместо ответа начал составлять грязную посуду, оставшуюся с обеда, в ведро. Аккуратно, стараясь не разбить. Лишней посуды у них не водилось. Тем более что, Настена норовила во время скандала тарелку-другую об пол грохнуть, а скандалов чем дальше, тем больше было.   
  
— Ответь мне! Иван?!  
  
— Я не буду Мирона из-за такой чепухи дергать.   
  
— Чепухи?! Я хочу служить искусству!  
  
— Служить — это всегда пожалуйста. Машинистки везде требуются, учителя тоже, ты ж грамотная…  
  
От Настиного крика в буфете стекла задрожали. Ваня таки разбил тарелку. Сама в пальцах треснула. Под аккомпанемент привычных упреков: “Тебе не интересна моя жизнь!” — он толкнул дверь, чтоб выйти на кухню и вымыть посуду. Дверь прилетела по лбу соседки. Как будто без подслушивания под дверью Настю не слышно было! Ваня вот даже с кухни слышал, пока засохшую посуду в холодной воде оттирал, как жена соседке жаловалась. Потом стихло всё, и Зина вышла на кухню.   
  
— Давай я тебе щей налью, Вань? — жалостливо предложила она, поднимая кастрюлю с пола и ставя на свой примус. — Подогрею только чуток.   
  
— Еще я тебя не объедал, — буркнул Ваня, вытирая руки холщовым полотенцем. — Свою-то ораву всю накормила?  
  
— Ну-ка, садись давай, без разговоров! — Зина звонко стукнула его ложкой по лбу.   
  
Пока Ваня ел, села напротив и покачала головой. Сказала негромко:  
  
— Ребеночка б Настене твоей, а? Дурь бы вся мигом повывелась.   
  
— Она не хочет, — У Вани как-то разом пропал аппетит, он доел через силу и отложил ложку. — Пойду я. Спасибо, Зин.   
  
Настя уже легла, демонстративно повернувшись спиной к двери. Ване она постелила на полу, бросив подушку и старое одеяло. Он этому даже обрадовался: пару-тройку дней жена будет дуться, наказывать Ваню молчанием, а значит, никаких выматывающих душу скандалов. Лучше уж пусть молчит.   
  
Странный сон ему снился. Наверное, из-за того, что Зина про детей заговорила.   
Девчонка снилась: ладошка маленькая, теплая в его руке и смех заливистый, локоны русые, на него похожа, а глаза черные-черные. Он в эти глаза смотрел и ничего больше не видел. Ладошка вдруг выскользнула, смех стих, и он ее потерял. И как будто часть себя потерял: больно стало и одиноко, так что хоть волком вой, так, как было, когда позапрошлым летом Лешку убили. Метался где-то, черт знает где, пытался снова ребенка отыскать, только не вышло. Проснулся в поту и с колотящимся сердцем, ходил потом весь день, как мешком пыльным ударенный. Думать ни о чем не мог, всё из рук валилось, на воспитателей наорал, а завхоза-ворюгу чуть с лестницы не спустил. Домой пришел — там Настя, на него демонстративно не смотрит, молчит, только губы кривит осуждающе. Ну, и то хлеб.   
  
Ваня домой отчеты принес, не до скандалов ему было, работал сидел. Пытался, точнее. Глазищи черные из головы не шли никак, свербело что-то и не давало покоя. Спасибо, конечно, что не расстрел Кронштадтский снился, и не тот, другой кошмар, до мельчайших черточек узнаваемый, в памяти тысячи раз перетертый, но каждый раз, как первый, заново землю из-под ног вышибающий.  
  
Ваня встряхнулся, попытался выгнать эти мысли из головы. Всерьез задумался: может, и правда, надо попробовать уговорить Настю ребенка родить? Может, наладится тогда наконец у них, жить начнут как люди.   
  
Настя подошла к нему со спины, хотя знала ведь, как он такое не любит. Подбородок на макушку положила, приобняла. Ваня внутренне собрался и приготовился начать разговор, но жена опередила.   
  
— Вань, — выдохнула она. — Я тут подумала, может, нам…  
  
Ваня даже дышать перестал, неужели она о том же мечтает? И до ребенка дозрела?   
  
— Нам точно узнать надо, предназначены ли мы друг для друга, подходим ли, или пора принимать меры...  
  
— Чего?! — Ваня ушам своим не поверил. Потянулся за папиросами, хотя дома обычно старался не курить. — У кого узнать?  
  
— Мы можем спросить у моей бабушки, она меня любила, плохого не посоветует.  
  
— Ну так поехали к бабушке! Только погоди-ка… — Ваня наморщил лоб, вспоминая. — Ты же говорила, что она умерла лет десять назад, ты еще ребенком была?   
  
— Наука, мой друг, на месте не стоит, если бы ты не сидел как сыч у себя в кабинете, то узнал бы много нового, — Настя звонко чмокнула его в макушку. — Анечка сейчас у себя спиритические сеансы проводит, устроит нам разговор с бабулей.   
  
Судя по восторженному голосу жены, она совершенно не шутила. И впрямь верила и собиралась затащить его, истинного ленинца, в какую-то сомнительную компанию недобитых буржуйских выродков. Ваня потер покрасневшие от недосыпа глаза, уже даже рот открыл, чтобы высказать пожестче всё, что он думает об этой затее, о Настиных подругах-свистушках, и неожиданно даже для себя самого сказал:  
  
— Ну, поехали. Очень хочу с твоей бабушкой побеседовать.  
  
Жена встрепенулась, бросилась наряжаться. Глаза подвела, губы подмазала, какое-то дурацкое платье натянула, едва коленки прикрывавшее, с бахромой по подолу. Перед зеркалом крутилась, хвалила, мол, настоящее французское удалось достать, на кусок сала выменять. Ваня хмыкнул:   
  
— Ну да, настоящее, из оборки парадной скатерти.   
  
И ойкнул, получив волосяной щеткой по голове. Зря, кстати, не поверила. Ваня на рынке всех знал, и тетку, что тряпки на еду выменивала, тоже знал. И из чего она это самое барахло шьет, тоже в курсе был. Ему не жалко было, что Настя принесенный им кусок сала на тряпки выменяла, просто ладно бы на теплое что-то, к зиме, так нет же — какую-то дрянь шелковую взяла. С бахромой. И бусы длинные, Настя уверена была, что жемчуг настоящий. Ваня уж не стал ее расстраивать, что облезет этот настоящий жемчуг через месяц.  
  
Самому ему недолго собираться было, бушлат на тельняшку накинул, и готов. Настя, конечно, губы опять скривила и по дороге все говорила про какой-то английский костюм, который ему, Ване, необходим как воздух.  
  
Когда они уже поднялись в нужную квартиру, Ваня, наконец, сообразил, почему адресок ему знакомым показался: Мирон пару месяцев назад с усмешкой рассказывал, что некий ушлый господинчик из Польши открыл там притон под видом салона, успешно обстряпывал дельце по выкачиванию денежных средств из доверчивых советских граждан. Еще и марафет толкали, Ваня это точно знал. Он на Настю настороженно глянул — надо бы разузнать, как часто она этот гадюшник посещала. И с кем.   
  
Настя его состояния не замечала, дернула за звонок и аж подпрыгивала от нетерпения, в ожидании, когда им откроют.  
  
Открыла им, очевидно, та самая Анечка, Ваня ее взглядом с макушки напомаженной до пяток в модных туфельках окинул — сильно она ему не понравилась.  
  
И квартира не понравилась. Всё какими-то тряпками занавешено, Ваня даже языком цокнул — детдом обшить можно, да еще и останется. Свечи везде горят, того и гляди, спалят весь дом, ради пущей загадочности. Душно и пахнет, как в церкви, сладко, ладаном, что ли? И капустой еще тушеной.   
  
— Опоздали вы! Мессир этого страсть как не любит!  
  
— Мессир? — хмуро уточнил Ваня, вытирая ноги у порога. — Милордов, мессиров и прочих буржуев мы вообще-то метлой поганой повымели. Недобитый кто остался? Так это мы быстро исправим.  
  
Настя дернула его за рукав.  
  
Мессир ожидал их в затемненных покоях, мужик молодой, Ванин ровесник. Лощеный весь, прилизанный, сразу видно, никакого горя в жизни не видел. Сидел, развалившись в кресле, дым пускал из папироски модной, через длиннющий мундштук. Настя такой Ване дарила, помнится, только ему так курить не понравилось. Встал навстречу, поклонился церемонно, к Настиной ручке приложился, та аж расцвела вся и на Ваню взгляд осуждающий бросить не забыла.  
  
Пока Настя со всеми здоровалась, расцеловывалась со знакомыми дамочками, Ваня в уголок потемнее отошел. В этой квартире и в этой компании он чувствовал себя совсем лишним. Личности здесь собрались больно интересные, понаблюдать надо. Вот спорили они и не раз с Мироном про НЭП, Ваня твердо был уверен, что ничего хорошего эта политика не принесет. Вон, откуда только повылезала эта шваль с буржуйскими замашками. Девки в шляпках, с жемчужными бусами на шее, размалеваны так, что смотреть противно. И от всех одинаково пахнет, сладко и душно, как в склепе, ей-Богу. Настя тоже за этими духами гонялась, искала, говорила: “Французские! Коти!” Причем тут коты Ваня так и не понял. Мужики манерные, прилизанные, с пенсне. Кончать с ними со всеми надо, не для того кровь проливали.   
  
Надолго уединиться ему не дали. Мессир, будь он неладен, глазами за него как с порога зацепился, так и не отпускал больше, сам подошел, закурить предложил, протянув пижонский портсигар. Спросил:  
— Ищете что-то? Взгляд у вас такой, будто вы нечто ценное потеряли.  
  
Голос у мессира был странным, тихий вкрадчивый шепот штопором ввинчивался под ребра, у Вани мурашки по спине пробежали.  
  
Ответил грубее, чем хотел:  
— А если и ищу? Тебе дело какое?  
  
— Вы сами сюда пришли, — заулыбался и глаза прищурил. До чего у него взгляд въедливый был, ему бы в ЧК работать. Ване укрыться от него захотелось, хоть за ближайшей занавеской. Да куда там, мессир его холеными пальцами за запястье взял и с неожиданной силой к столу потянул, накрытому очередной бархатной тряпкой. А на столе — хрустальный шар. Ну, в шар смотреть всяко проще было, чем в глаза этому, Ваня в шар и уставился. Отвлек его тихий смех.  
  
— Шар здесь так, для антуража. Я и так вам расскажу все, что знать хотите. И чего не хотите — тоже.  
  
— Мы очень хотим! — Настя подошла поближе и прижалась к Ване. — Анна говорила, вы и духов вызывать можете, вот нам бы у них спросить...   
  
— Духов тоже могу, только тот дух, который вам нужен, еще на грешной земле обретается.  
  
От кривой ехидной усмешки, с которой на Ваню смотрели, у него со страшной силой зачесался шрам под лопаткой. И кулаки тоже, очень уж хотелось эту ухмылку стереть со смазливой физиономии. Будто учуяв эти Ванины мысли, собеседник перестал ухмыляться и перебил Настю, начавшую что-то говорить.  
  
— По пустякам ушедшие души дергать не стоит. И без них видно, что вы узнать хотите, какой ответ ждете. Делайте, как сердце говорит, дорогая. Ваша судьба в ваших руках, ваши мечты и стремления — святое! — он говорил это с совершенно серьезным видом, Ваня с пробудившимся интересом вглядывался в его лицо, шутит или всерьез вещает? — А все, что вас сдерживает — отпустите. Так лучше для всех будет.  
  
— Да? Вы правда так считаете? — Настя порозовела вся, даже в неровном блеске свечей, румянец проглядывал. — Мне нужно…  
  
— Да.   
  
— Отпустить… — Настя призадумалась, локон на пальчик накручивала.   
  
А Ваня разглядывал бесов в синих глазах мессира, проникаясь к тому невольным уважением: и клиентку обнадежил, и врагов не нажил — вот умеет человек дела ворочать.  
  
Настя, окрыленная мудрым советом, заторопилась домой. А Ване уходить совсем не хотелось. Хотелось припереть мессира к стенке, взять за шкирку и расспросить, например, кто ему марафет поставляет. Но Мирон за такое самоуправство Ваню самого к стенке поставить может. Его контора за салоном этим с самого начала приглядывает.  
  
Мессир Ваню тоже, похоже, просто так отпускать не собирался.   
— А с Вами мы не закончили, милейший.  
  
Ваня еле успел его кисть со своего рукава стряхнуть, а тот уже ворковал своим впечатляющим тембром, тихо, почти на ухо, но так, что слышали все:  
— Вы о детях печетесь, Иван. Душа у вас за беспризорных болит. И просто — болит, кошмары мучают, призраки прошлого не отпускают...   
  
Мессир ровно дышал ему в ухо, а Ваня вздохнуть почему-то не мог.  
  
— Потерпите, Иван, недолго осталось. Дети умеют прогонять кошмары.  
  
— У нас ребенок родится? — Ваня это предположение из себя еле выдавил. Мессир своим голосом его практически загипнотизировал. Сказал бы Ване кто-нибудь про такое еще полчаса назад — ни в жисть не поверил бы.  
  
— У вас. Уже родился. И скоро Вы его найдете. И того, кто Вашу жизнь под откос пустил, тоже найдете. И только от Вас зависит, выправите вы ваши судьбы или…   
  
Мессир многозначительно замолчал. И Ваня вдруг ощутил его горячую ладонь у себя на спине, между лопатками, и когда только тот успел так подкрасться? Отодвинулся, уходя от прикосновения — не терпел он с некоторых пор близких контактов с чужими. Спине стало холодно, как будто лишили поддержки и утешения.  
  
— Ники, позвольте Вас отвлечь, там интересуются…  
  
Пока Анна отводила мессира в сторону, Ваня приходил в себя. Ники, значит. Никита или Николай? Как Николая Кровавого? Хорошо, а то как-то даже неудобно рожу бить человеку, которого и по имени не знаешь, а Ваня был уверен, что придется. Особенно когда Настин взгляд увидел.  
  
Как Ваня и предполагал, гроза разразилась, едва за ними закрылась дверь комнаты. Всю дорогу до дома жена, очевидно, силы копила.  
  
— Ребенок?! Мы с тобой пять лет женаты, негодяй! Кто она? Варенька, эта деревенщина неотесанная? Ее осчастливил? Я видела, как она на тебя смотрела. Еще на свадьбе нашей, и пацан ее совсем на нее не похож. А на тебя вот — очень даже!  
  
Ваня прошел в комнату, тяжело опустился на стул и привычно достал папиросы под аккомпанемент обвинений.  
  
Затягиваясь, равнодушно думал, что он убьет этого самого мессира. И плевать, что Мирон его потом по стенке размажет — он хотя бы душу отведет. Скандал из-за нагаданного шарлатаном ребенка. Даже переубеждать смешно, в самом деле, а Настя кричала так, словно им под дверь настоящего младенца подбросили. Несуществующего ребенка, из-за которого вот прямо сейчас рушилась его семья, потому что терпение его закончилось. Разом, как вода в песок, ушло.   
  
— Хватит.   
  
Ваня сказал это тихо, но Настя сразу закрыла рот, дышала только тяжело и смотрела на него во все глаза.  
  
— Всё, Настя. Раз ты так словам этого шарлатана веришь. Он же тебе отпустить всё предложил? Вот и хватит. Отпустим оба.   
  
Спать Ваня, как и вчера, лег на полу. Сам постелил. Настя долго ворочалась на койке, но сказать так ничего и не решилась. Ваня и не заметил, как уснул. Проснулся от собственного дикого крика. Настя на него смотрела с жалостью. Этого Ваня уже не выдержал, оделся и ушел на лестницу покурить. Попытаться сон из головы прогнать.  
  
Несколько лет уже Ваню изводили два кошмара: мартовский Кронштадт и кузня. От обоих он с криками просыпался, только вот Кронштадт, хоть и страшнее был, почему-то быстрее из головы выветривался. А тот сон, в котором Ваня снова и снова ощущал на себе чужие руки, беспомощно пытаясь вывернуться из веревок, мог на несколько дней из колеи выбить. Оставлял после себя гадкое и липкое тошнотворное ощущение. Он шепот этот словно наяву слышал: “Не рвись, матросик, все по-честному...” И щека снова болью отдавала.  
  
По-честному, он бы с превеликим удовольствием Ванечку Светло живым в землю закопал, по горло. И подождал бы, пока тот не сдохнет. Смотрел бы и наслаждался. Искал его, пока возможность была, чтоб расплатиться, только не вышло. Наверное, сгинул тот вместе с остальными замайцами. А может, если б своими руками от гниды избавился, кошмары не мучали бы. Кто ж теперь знает. Только даже от слова “светло” Ваня до сих пор дергался.  
  
Проснулся Ваня рано, хоть и выходной был. Насти в комнате не оказалось, кровать в кои-то веки аккуратно застелена. Но пока он себя в порядок приводил, жена с кухни вернулась. Гордо поставила перед ним на стол полную сковороду жареной картошки. Помириться, видно, хотела.  
Ваня втянул носом воздух, и его едва не вывернуло, хорошо, желудок с утра пустой был. На всю комнату густо пахло конопляным маслом — Ваня разом в тот проклятый день с головой окунулся.  
  
— Я же тебя просил, выкинь ты его! — Ваня старался дышать ртом и не орать слишком громко.   
  
Улыбка с лица жены мигом сползла.  
  
— Опять не так? И не то? Я старалась! — Настя сверкнула повлажневшими глазами, отвернулась, сгорбившись.  
  
Ваня тут же почувствовал себя виноватым. Хотел что-то сказать в свое оправдание, но вспомнил, сколько раз твердил жене никогда, ничего не готовить на чертовом конопляном масле и вообще забыть о его существовании. Вот, на неделе кусок сала принес, и где он? На тряпки выменяла.  
  
Взял бушлат, выдавил: “Я на работу,” подхватил сковороду и вышел под укоризненный взгляд в спину. Не получится у них помириться. От этой мысли крамольной почему-то дышать легче стало.   
  
Сковороду с картошкой он занес сердобольной Зинаиде, ее вечно голодному выводку лишним не будет, а Настасья жирное всё равно не ест, фигуру блюдет. Потрепал мимоходом по головам близняшек — маленьких копий дворника Фарида, таких же чернявых и востроглазых. Гомонящая детвора тут же облепила угощение, ругаясь и толкаясь, хватала руками толстые ломтики, хорошо хоть успевшие чуть остыть, тащила в набитые рты. Дети жевали и одновременно пытались рассказать Ване что-то очень важное и страшное про чулан под лестницей. Ваня не совсем понял, но серьезно пообещал глянуть и разобраться.  
  
В детдом Ваня шел, заранее проклиная так неудачно начавшийся день. Было у него сильное подозрение, что закончит он работу далеко за полночь: на рынке должны были облаву провести, а значит, точно прибудет очередная партия беспризорных, грязных, голодных и оборванных, злых и наглых, возни с ними не оберешься, и поесть ему уже не светит. Если только повариха не сообразит хотя бы стакан чая с куском хлеба принести.   
  
Чутье Ваню не подвело: часа в два пополудни во двор въехала телега, с которой как горох посыпалась детвора. Усталый мужик из милиции отдал Ване бумаги, заставил расписаться в ведомости. Они на пару с милиционером попытались пересчитать доставленных, сбились раз, другой, а потом рукой махнули. Если кто по дороге всё же сбежал, в следующий раз поймают. Советская власть за беспризорных всерьез взялась. Негоже это — детям по улицам шляться.   
  
Ваня к дежурным воспитателям подошел, сказал, чтоб приглядывали да по одному в кабинет к нему приводили для разговора. Надо было выяснить, с каким контингентом дело имеют. По некоторым тюрьма плакала, а по другим — больница. Ваня на всяких уже насмотрелся, умел отличать к жизни человеческой непригодных, что бы там товарищи педагоги ни вещали.  
  
Первый, второй, третий… Ближе к вечеру у Вани уже голова гудела. Двоим документы в реформаториум, в лавру оформил сразу, ясно было — выправить не получится. Молчали, себя не называли и о прошлом не рассказывали. А взгляд… Ваня такой лишь у мужиков матерых видел, которых во время Гражданки к стенке за всякое ставили. Нечего этим у него делать, мальков уберечь надо, один такой весь детдом сгубить может, на кривую дорожку выведет.   
  
На столе последняя карточка оставалась, разобраться — и домой.   
  
Ваня ждал, а в кабинет никто не заходил. Он уже сам поднялся было проверить, кто там в коридоре остался, как дверь тихонько приоткрылась, и показалась чумазая мордашка.  
  
— Дядь, это ты директор? Мне к тебе, что ли, надо?   
  
Ваня смог лишь кивнуть. Пол женский, возраст 6-7 лет. Слегка картавит.   
  
Откашлялся и, напустив в голос суровости, пробасил:  
— Проходи, присаживайся. Поговорим.  
  
— О чем? — настороженно спросили из двери, готовясь в любой момент ее захлопнуть, и Ваня едва не фыркнул.   
  
Документы принялся на столе перекладывать, так, чтобы пресс-папье* видно было. На пресс-папье ловились все мальки без исключения, ни один устоять не мог. Хорошая штука ему по наследству от предыдущего хозяина кабинета, настоятеля монастыря, осталась, что уж там. Ваня иногда сам себя ловил на глупом желании облизать выглядящие совсем как настоящие ягоды. Особенно ему малина нравилась.   
  
Девчушка тоже попалась. Не отводила от ягодной корзинки глаз, осторожно просочилась в кабинет, встала в паре метров от его стола. Ближе не подошла, поостереглась. Видно было, пуганая.  
  
Ваня ее осторожно рассматривал, делая вид, что занят бумагами.  
  
Одежка на ней странная была, грязная и рваная до лохмотьев, явно с чужого плеча, но то, как девчонка держалась, как руки сложила и ноги поставила, буквально кричало о манерах, которые с рождения втолковывали. Худенькие лопатки сведены, прямо, как свечка стоит. Сосульки давно немытых волос под капор заправлены, ленточки розовые под подбородком в бантик кокетливый завязаны. Перчатки в дырочку, зато до локтей. Капор вот с девчушкой вязался, а все остальное — нет. Начиная от уличного “дядь” и заканчивая грубой сношенной обувью на пару размеров больше.   
  
— Зовут-то тебя как?  
  
— Фаллен Мария Стефановна. Только это секрет, — помялась, потом добавила: — Мама велела говорить всем, что Филиппова.   
  
— Договорились, — серьезно пообещал Ваня. Фаллен, значит. Еврейская или немецкая фамилия? На еврейку совсем не похожа.  
  
— А тебя? — девчушка ближе шагнула, пресс-папье потрогала, тут же руку отдернула. На Ваню быстро покосилась, не смотрит ли.   
  
— Евстигнеев Иван Игоревич. Будем знакомы, — Ваня протянул ей ладонь.  
  
Она руку в ответ не подала, только сморщила носик.  
  
— Мужчина даме не может руку первым подавать, он должен ее решения дождаться, — сказала наставительно, сама осторожно ближе к пресс-папье подвигаясь. Ваня с интересом следил за ее маневрами.   
  
— А что же вы, Мария Стефановна, на базаре делали? Где ваши папенька с маменькой?  
  
Девчонка погрустнела сразу, от пресс-папье взгляд оторвала, на Ваню укоризненно посмотрела. Прошептала:  
  
— Не знаю. Заблудилась я. Они дома. А я здесь.  
  
Губы у нее задрожали, но она удержалась, не разревелась. Ваня даже уважением к мелюзге проникся бы, если бы она в это время шустро пресс-папье в карман не заталкивала.  
  
— На место верни. Оно, понимаешь, мне как память дорого. Во стольких карманах уже побывало, и не перечислишь. Несправедливо будет, если у тебя останется.  
  
— Ну дя-я-ядь! — Мария Стефановна расстроенно вздохнула, доставая пресс-папье. В руках повертела, задумалась. — А лизнуть можно?   
  
Ване очень захотелось закурить. И лизнуть грешное пресс-папье тоже. Сам он его без нужды старался не трогать.  
  
— Оно не сладкое, — буркнул, отворачиваясь.   
  
Девчонка недоверчиво покосилась, но на стол поставила и к Ване ладошкой подвинула. С видом, мол, заберите, дяденька, не больно-то и нужно было.  
  
Ваня карандаш взял, послюнявил привычно и принялся бумаги заполнять.  
  
— Дя-я-ядь?  
  
— Что?  
  
— А у тебя бумажка ненужная есть?   
  
— Есть, зачем тебе?  
  
— Людей рисовать.  
  
— Каких?  
  
— Разных. Я, пока блудилась, много разных видела. Страшных. Снаружи страшных, а внутри хороших. И других тоже.  
  
— Скажешь, где живешь, бумагу дам и карандаш подарю. Смотри какой.  
  
Ваня шел на бессовестный шантаж. Химический карандаш у него один оставался.   
  
— Я далеко живу, — девчонка горестно вздохнула, гипнотизируя взглядом карандаш.   
  
— Не в Петрограде?  
  
Ваня понял, что разговор затянется. Девчонка почему-то не хотела о доме говорить.  
  
— Ты, главное, скажи — где, мы твоих папку с мамкой постараемся отыскать.   
  
“Если они живы, конечно”. Это Ваня уже вслух говорить не стал.   
  
— Мы на поезде ехали долго. Нас туда пускать не хотели. Говорили, с холерного края... А холера это очень плохо, дядь?  
  
Ваня похолодел. Только холеры ему в детдоме не хватало. Спросил сквозь зубы:  
— И давно ты в городе?  
  
Девчонка принялась пальцы к грязной ладошке загибать, пытаясь что-то посчитать.  
Не смогла, прошептала:  
— Мы в августе уехали. У меня именины в августе.  
  
Ваня с облегчением выдохнул и за папиросами потянулся: полтора месяца прошло. Но где тогда ребенок эти полтора месяца провел, и куда делись те, кто ее привез? Сбежала? Потерялась? Ладно, разберемся.   
  
Он к окну отошел, где спички лежали, а когда вернулся, Мария Стефановна на своей карточке учета уже котика нарисовать успела. С богатыми усами, почти как у завхоза. Ваня даже чертыхнулся и тут же пристыженно язык прикусил. Мальков за брань гонял нещадно, а сам...  
  
Карточку испорченную в ящик убрал и руку протянул:  
  
— Пресс-папье верните, барышня.  
  
Девочка, насупившись, вытащила пресс-папье из-за пазухи.   
  
— И карандаш тоже, — велел Ваня, сдвинув брови, хотя очень хотелось захохотать. Карандаш девчонка отдавала почти со слезами на глазах. Ваня не смог смотреть на ее душевные муки и сказал:  
  
— Завтра придешь, я тебе другой дам, обычный, и бумагу выделю.  
  
Чумазое личико просияло щербатой улыбкой, которую тут же стеснительно прикрыли замурзанной ладошкой, и у Вани как-то заполошно стукнуло сердце. Будто бы знал он эту улыбку застенчивую, видел где-то, а где и когда — понять не мог.  
  
Пока он в себе копался, за девочкой воспитатель пришел. Поздно уже было, ужин накрыли.  
  
Она в дверях обернулась и на Ваню взгляд не детский совсем, внимательный бросила.  
Ваню этим взглядом, как ветром теплым весенним обдало, сон вспомнился и мессир треклятый со своим пророчеством. Еле из головы прогнал.   
  
Закурил снова, в окно двор приютский рассматривая. Оценил количество дров в корявой поленнице, забор покосившийся взглядом окинул: придется в губоно доски выпрашивать, столбы точно не дадут. А через Мирона дров попробовать выбить, в качестве шефской помощи, а то не хватит им запасов и до января.   
  
Сторож закрывал ворота, на его окно косился неодобрительно, и Ваня засобирался в город.  
  
Домой он шел, настраиваясь на очередной скандал или попытки помириться — не знал даже, что его пугает больше. Решение о разводе, принятое, казалось бы, впопыхах, за день, только окрепло, и от одной мысли, что Настя снова будет пытаться как-то всё наладить, на душе тяжело было.   
  
В квартире было шумно: у Зины наперебой рыдали близняшки, соревнуясь в громкости, через стенку гармонь играла, именины чьи-то. На кухне Зина с соседкой ругались в голос, выясняя, чья очередь полы мыть, да кто у кого керосин сливает из примуса. В дверь уборной колотился кто-то незнакомый, орал пьяным басом:  
  
— Выходь, дьявол!   
  
Аж в висках от шума заломило.  
  
Настя не спала, сидела за столом, нервно пальцами с аккуратными ноготками по нему барабанила. Смотрела молча, как он раздевается, бушлат вешает, сапоги снимает — Ване малодушно захотелось растянуть эти действия как можно дольше, криков ему на сегодня уже как-то хватило.  
  
Настя зашла с козырей, готовилась, видно, думала долго, спросила:  
  
— Ты твердо решил разводиться? Разъезжаться будем?   
Ваня угрюмо кивнул, ожидая неизбежного: истерики, слез, уговоров, снова истерики.   
  
Настя вскочила со стула, начала ходить по комнате, — каблуки туфель звонко цокали на рассохшемся паркете, отзываясь болью в Ваниной голове на каждый звук, — что-то громко говорила, ломая пальцы. Ваня не слушал, пытаясь прикинуть, сможет ли он в наркомпросе выбить еще одежды? Половина воспитанников в драном ходят, хуже беспризорников. Летом-то еще куда ни шло, а сейчас зима на носу, а у мальков одно пальто на четверых, и то на рыбьем меху.  
  
Он поморщился от шума, устало потер глаза, и внезапно выловил в Настином монологе: “...да и тихо там”.  
  
— Где?   
  
Жена громко вздохнула.  
  
— Ты опять меня не слушал, да? Я про вариант разъезда говорю. У меня от бабушки домик остался на Пискаревке. Маленький, конечно, старый. Но там колодец есть, баня, кажется. И тихо. Может… Может, ты туда? Тебе так к детдому ближе будет, а комната мне отойдет? Мне оттуда на службу далеко добираться.  
  
Ваня посмотрел в окно, солнце село, но до темноты еще было время. В коридоре, кажется, началась драка, именины вошли в кондицию. Зинкины близнецы вопить прекратили, зато младенец за стеной заголосил в два раза громче.  
  
Похлопав себя по карманам, он нашел деньги, на извозчика хватит в оба конца. Достал из шкафа вещмешок, сгреб с полки одежду, бросил туда же кружку с парой ложек, собственноручно когда-то выточенные из медных гильз, — жена все равно ими брезговала, — одеяло старое скрутил и к боку вещмешка приторочил. Сказал недоумевающей Насте:  
— Поехали, посмотрим.  
  
Настя хотела было что-то ответить, но передумала, сдернула с вешалки свое габардиновое пальтишко и, подняв голову, вышла за дверь.  
  
Ваня осмотрел комнату в последний раз: он точно по этому месту скучать не будет, воплей детских ему и на работе через край доставалось. Зинку разве что жалко, душевная все же баба.  
  
Когда до домика добрались, Ваня про себя усмехнулся: ну еще бы, Настена в эту глухомань даже под дулом револьвера не переехала бы, туфельками модными грязь месить.  
  
Домишко, конечно, так себе был, — потому, наверное, и не позарился никто, не заселился самовольно, — развалюха развалюхой. И крыша текла. Ваня прошелся внутри, перешагивая лужи, прикинул, где в первую очередь подлатать, поставил к стене валяющуюся на полу скамью, бросил на нее вещмешок.   
  
Во двор выглянул, на яблони корявые старые полюбовался, на иву, что недалеко от дома стояла. В колодец заглянул, цепь с ведром сперли давно, конечно, но луна в воде отражалась, правильный был колодец. В низкое строеньице неподалеку тоже заглянул, одобрительно хмыкнул: печку хоть не разобрали, и то хлеб. Поправит баньку, париться можно будет.   
  
Настя следом за ним не ходила, у ворот стояла, боялась лишний шаг сделать, чтоб не испачкаться.  
  
Когда Ваня к ней подошел, сказала нерешительно:  
— Тут не квартира, конечно, водопровода нет…  
  
“Водопровода нет. Уборная на улице. Соседи отсутствуют”. Ваня представил ор, царивший сейчас в их коммуналке, и устало улыбнулся.  
— Хорошо всё. Обживусь.   
  
Отправил Настену на извозчике домой, а сам, пока не стемнело окончательно, пошел обустраивать себе ночлег. Спать совсем уж как шавка подзаборная не хотелось. На скамью одеяло бросил, бушлат под голову — еще не отвык от походной жизни. Да, поди, и не отвыкнет никогда. Скамья жесткая, в избе пылью да мышами пахнет, но Ване так спокойно давно не было, чувствовал, что правильно сделал: и Настя не мучается теперь, и ему полегчало.  
  
Девчушка вдруг вспомнилась давешняя, глазищи любопытные, черные, и Ваня невольно улыбнулся. Ловко она пресс-папье утянуть пыталась, и не заметил даже сначала. И возмущенное “Дя-я-ядь!”, когда за руку поймал.  
  
Он поворочался на лавке и сам не заметил, как в сон провалился.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * - вот так выглядело это самое пресс-папье: https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/e/e9/Stone_berries_paperweight.jpg


	3. Глава II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *рыковка - первая советская водка крепостью в 30 градусов, начали выпускать в 1924-м году. Бутылку объемом 0,1 л называли пионером, 0,25 л — комсомольцем, а 0,5 л — партийцем)). Да, нам просто хотелось поделиться этим фактом=).

Проснулся Ваня от того, что спина затекла. Еле с лавки встал, глянул в окно и чертыхнулся. Волосы растрепанные пригладил и на работу понесся, даже умыться не смог. Негде было пока, ни умывальника, ни ведра в доме.   
  
По дороге бабу встретил, уже с толкучки шла, несла в мешке что-то шевелящееся. Ваня кивнул на бегу, а та остановилась, долго смотрела ему вслед слезящимися на ветру глазами, потом своей дорогой дальше пошла.  
  
От домишки до детдома и впрямь близко было, ближе даже, чем от теперь уже бывшего Ваниного дома.   
  
Через толкучку пробежался, компания беспризорников, что на ящиках сидела, вразнобой поздоровалась. Курили, поганцы, сплевывая через щели между зубами. Ваня этих пацанов хорошо знал: всё теплое время года шкеты бродяжничали, а осенью приходили сдаваться. Делали вид, что взялись за ум, что больше ни-ни, никаких побегов, Ваня делал вид, что верит. Пусть уж лучше зиму в тепле и под присмотром проводят. У них уговор был один: в детдоме не бузить, не воровать, мелочь не обижать. Шпана слово держала, ну, после того, как Ваня парочку бузящих проучил, как на флоте, заставив драить два этажа от стенки до стенки. С тех пор как шелковые ходили. И вежливые-вежливые. Редкие Ванины рассказы о плаваниях слушали затаив дыхание, а Ваня с интересом узнал как-то, что весь детдом уверен: их директор пиратом был, и одна нога у него точно, вот те крест, деревянная.   
  
В наркомпрос Ваня решил завтра зайти, сегодня все равно опоздал уже, на работу бежал и костерил себя за безответственность. Сторож в воротах добавил угрызений совести укоризненным взглядом.  
  
К кабинету он почти на цыпочках крался, надеясь, что больше никого не встретит, иначе совсем со стыда под землю провалится. Перед дверью несколько запыхавшийся Ваня едва успел выдохнуть от облегчения, как отметил краем глаза какое-то движение в полутьме на лавке, и задорный голосок прокартавил:  
— Здравствуй... те, дядь! Здоров же ты спать! А я тут жду-жду...  
  
Ваня понял, что неудержимо краснеет. Несолидно совсем. Отворачивался от девчушки, пока ключами гремел, кабинет открывал. Та рядом стояла, аж подпрыгивала на месте от нетерпения. В кабинет под Ваниной рукой первая проскользнула, как к себе домой, на стуле возле письменного стола расположилась.  
  
На него снизу вверх выжидающе посмотрела. Ваня молча положил перед ней бумагу и карандаш, обычный. Говорить он пока как-то не мог, не доверял своему голосу. Курить пошел к окну, пресс-папье с собой захватил. Подумалось, сейф нужен. Ваня курил и улыбался. Девчонка, высунув кончик языка от усердия, скрипела грифелем.  
  
Когда в кабинет Вани воспитатель младшей группы заглянул, чтобы забрать удравшую без спросу Марию Стефановну, Ваня рукой махнул:  
— Да пусть тут сидит, не мешает.  
  
Она и правда не мешала, сидела себе, рисовала, пока Ваня с очередной стопкой документов разбирался, на нее поглядывая.   
  
Девчонку отмыли, сняли замызганный капор, перчатки эти чудовищные, одежду выдали, слегка не по размеру, зато теплую и целую. Правда, и казенное платье на ней чужеродно смотрелось. Раньше кукол продавали, с кудряшками-завитушками, румяными щечками, во всяких нарядах, туфельках атласных, с зонтиками кружевными — видел Ваня такие в витринах.   
  
Вот Мария Стефановна со своими кудрями белобрысыми такую куклу и напоминала. Ей бы в особняке жить, с папкой-мамкой и кучей нянек, чтоб за каждым шагом этой егозы с повадками щипача-виртуоза приглядывали, а не в детдоме. Кстати, про родителей.  
— Чем у тебя папа с мамой занимались? — может, пока рисованием своим увлечена, Ваня что-то из нее да вытянет.   
  
— Папа доктор, он людей лечит. А мама красивая. Вот, — девчонка ему рисунок законченный протянула. Ваня остолбенел даже.  
  
Пропорции, черты... Ваня как будто заочно с четой Фаллен познакомился. Неплохо малявка для своих лет рисовала, и вообще — неплохо. Ей бы учиться. Ваня вздохнул.   
  
С учителями рисования напряженно у них было. И с остальными тоже. Только учитель пения каким-то чудом прибился. Лучше бы вот пронесло. Ваня, конечно, не музыкант был, но слышать просто не мог, как тот несчастное пианино в рекреационной зале вечерами терзал. Будто десятку котов разом на хвосты наступили. Вспомнил — вздрогнул. Поймал заинтересованный детский взгляд на своем лице, согнал с него выражение ужаса и спросил:  
— Вы в городе жили? Или в деревне?   
  
Мария Стефановна задумалась. Карандаш погрызла.   
— В станице. Станица — это деревня или город, дядь? А вокруг у нас поля были.   
  
Ваня понял, что ему будет трудно. Станица — в какой губернии-то? Урал? Украина? Кубань? Где сейчас холера бродила?...  
  
На обед художницу еле увели, из Ваниного кабинета она вышла, только когда ей твердо пообещали, что завтра тоже можно будет прийти порисовать. А Ваня уже потом сообразил, что пресс-папье его кабинет всё же покинуло, и определенно вместе с Марией Стефановной.  
  
* * *  
После обеда нежданно-негаданно пришла подвода с дровами, откомхоз расщедрился. Пришлось спешно собирать воспитателей, воспитанников из старших и своими силами со свалившимся с неба богатством управляться. Ваня с радостью всю писанину отложил, физическая работа ему всегда в радость была, в отличие от тоски бумажной.  
  
Пилили, кололи, складывали. Конец сентября теплый выдался, Ваня рубаху снял и только потом осознал свою оплошность, когда все окна второго этажа детвора залепила, да и воспитательницы таращились. Ну всё, теперь точно — пират, не отмоешься, в плену у дикарей побывавший. У людоедов. Ваня представил, какие слухи о нем завтра по Питеру разнесут, ухмыльнулся. Поздно было прятаться, да и жарко же!   
  
К нему целое паломничество устроили, пока он передышки себе на папиросу позволял. Мальки сначала издалека кружили, как акулы курсировали, а потом храбрости набрались, начали ближе подходить, совсем страх потерявшие просили татуировки дать потрогать. Ваня разрешил паре самых смелых. Жалко, что ли. Пусть трогают, лишь бы папироски не стреляли. Делиться куревом перед глазами воспитательниц Ваня бы не решился, а мальки бы обиделись.  
  
Как с дровами разобрались, Ваня рубаху накинул, и прямо услышал за спиной разочарованный стон, в кабинет за бушлатом и папиросами заглянул, и домой отправился. Надо было за сегодня хоть с крышей разобраться, что ли, а то вдруг дождь. Или топчан какой вместо скамейки соорудить. У завхоза молоток прихватил с фунтом гвоздей, пообещав вернуть завтра.  
  
Когда он пришел, Мирон уже на завалинке сидел, его поджидал. На солнышке грелся, курил. Разулыбался, увидев удивленное лицо Вани. Вот как, морда еврейская, он всё всегда раньше всех узнавать ухитрялся?! К Насте, что ль, зашел? Это вряд ли. Впрочем, у Мирона везде свои глаза и уши, чему удивляться. Ему по должности положено.  
  
Мирон самое главное принес: керосинку старую и рыковки* бутылку с закуской нехитрой. Будет свет, и будет пища.  
  
Почти до сумерек они латали крышу. Для этого пришлось часть пола в маленькой комнатушке разобрать, больше досок взять негде было.  
— Я, может, от нас постараюсь выбить тебе стройматериал какой, — Мирон во время перекура постучал по стене дома, нахмурился. — И печника нашего пришлю, голландка твоя наверняка дымит. А то всю зарплату на год вперед на толкучке просадишь. Заначки-то у тебя нет, небось? Жена всё выгребла?   
  
Ваня мрачно глянул, отвечать не стал. Мирона это, впрочем, не смутило.  
— Я комнату кому выбивал, Вань? Герою гражданской войны! А не профурсетке твоей сопливой.  
  
— Это ей компенсация, — Ваня дым выдохнул, откашлялся. — Пять лет, как-никак, со мной мучилась.   
  
— Ну да, ну да, она мучилась, страдалица, — Мирон пробормотал это, ехидно улыбаясь краешком рта, но послушно замолчал, когда Ваня ему под нос кулак сунул.   
  
— Эй, соколики! Или как вас по-теперешнему, товарищи?  
  
Они разом оглянулись. У забора стояла давешняя тетка, без мешка Ваня ее не сразу признал.  
— Соседями будем, что ль? Таисья я, вон, за оврагом живу.   
  
Ваня с Мироном подошли к ней, руку пожали, мозолистую, сильную, не женскую вовсе.  
— Вы, я смотрю, по хозяйству могете, можа, и мне забор поправите? По-соседски? А то коза Тонькина одолела, все пообгрызла, сатана.   
  
Кто такая Тонька, Ваня спрашивать не стал. Сама явится, судя по здешним порядкам, там и познакомятся. Аж похолодел при мысли, сколько тут соседских визитов будет.   
  
Тетка смотрела на них выжидающе. Ваня кивнул, а Мирон тетку взял аккуратно под локоток, отчего та даже чуть подпрыгнула на месте, сказал вкрадчиво:  
— А давайте баш на баш, уважаемая? Мы вам забор, а вы нам пожевать что-нибудь существенное соорудите, оголодаем мы от трудов праведных.  
  
— Картофли, можа?   
  
— Можно и картошки. С хлебом.  
  
Ваня Мирона локтем толкнул возмущённо, не наглей, мол.   
— Просто картошки хватит. И если у вас сенник какой ненужный есть…   
  
Ваня чесал в затылке, раздумывая, как будет спать сегодня. На лавке все же жестковато.  
  
— Есть, а чо не быть-то. Сами и заберете, пойдемте, туточки, покажу все.  
  
Жила тетка одна, и покосившийся забор был меньшей из ее бед. Пила она, видать, по черному.  
  
В сарае с дырявыми стенами, в кривой клетушке из прутьев бегал и похрюкивал маленький поросенок, видимо, он с утра в теткином мешке ехал. Ваня ему улыбнулся, как старому знакомцу.  
  
— Там сенник валяется! Только набить наново надоть, — тетка рукой на полати махнула.   
Ваня туда поостерегся лезть, большой он все же, тяжелый. Зато Мирон птицей порхнул, стащил матрас, расчихавшись от пыли.  
  
Потом забор подлатали. Тетка картошку копала на огороде своем, бурчала что-то под нос, варить унесла.  
  
Вытащила потом прямо в чугунке, горячую, в руки сунула. В тряпочку, на удивление чистую, соль завернула. Лука на огороде надрала зеленого, хорошо, коза на него не позарилась.  
— Чугунок занесете потом аль сама зайду.  
  
Ваня домой шел, едва ноги переставляя, усталость за день разом навалилась.  
Чугунок приятно грел грудь. Или просто девчонку вспомнил, как у нее теперь пресс-папье выцарапывать, скажите на милость?   
  
Мирону, когда под картошку по очереди из единственной кружки рыковку пили, рассказал, тот захохотал:   
— Смотри-ка, наш клиент растет!  
  
Ваня аж вздрогнул от такого предположения. Не желал он белобрысой Марии Стефановне такой судьбы. Костьми ляжет, а не допустит, чтобы девчонка по кривой дорожке пошла. Талант у нее, и не воровской, а художественный. Хотя Мирон вот поспорить может, что воровство тоже искусство (он таких гениев этого дела брал, от одних рассказов закачаешься, Бабан один чего стоил), но малявке рисовать надо учиться.  
  
По третьей они с Мироном за товарищей павших выпили. Курили потом молча. Мирон, судя по взгляду мрачному, небось, Димитрия вспоминал. Тот хоть и не павший, но тоже навсегда потерянный, и не друг уже даже, а так… боль сердечная.  
  
Мирон про него не сильно распространялся, но Ваня по оговоркам и взглядам тоскливым понимал, что непросто там всё было. Не простил Мирон Диме, что тот прямиком из окопов в Бамберг свой ломанулся, да там и остался, советскую власть предав. И Мирона заодно. А вот что Мирона больше злило — личное предательство или Родины, — в это Ваня лезть не хотел. Мирон в Ванину душу тоже не лез понапрасну, за грань не переходил с допросами вечными.   
  
Про кошмары свои Ваня ему не докладывал, Мирон от соседей, видать, прознал, что тот ночами кричит. Предложил как-то, мол, профессор есть, еще до революции подвизался, аристократов лечил, сейчас на благо пролетариата трудится. Может, Ваня к нему сходит?   
“Гипноз, то, се. Помогает, говорят. Серьезно, Вань. Эти люди врать не будут. Сходишь, может? Я устрою”.  
  
Ваня отмахивался. Он представить не мог, как про Кронштадт чужому человеку рассказывать будет, хлыщу слащавому. Может ведь и про кузню проговориться, под гипнозом-то. Вдруг повылезет. Что тогда?  
  
Мирон не отставал, клещом впился. Раз спросил, другой. На третий Ваня осерчал, обложил его по матушке, да так крепко, что самому неудобно стало. Друг всё же.  
  
Отступил Мирон. И разговора такого больше не заводил. Но глазищами своими цепкими зыркал. Ваня прям чувствовал временами, как тому хочется его за шкирку к мозгоправу отвести, но вот хрен. Сам пусть сначала сходит! Хотя, вот Мирон-то, может, и ходил. Он всегда сам всё проверял. Характер такой у человека, въедливый.  
  
***  
  
На следующее утро Ваня на работу вовремя пришел, хоть голова от рыковки и гудела малость. Мария Стефановна у кабинета не караулила, и Ваня даже расстроился немного. Рисунки ее из ящика достал, рассматривал. Родители и котики. Людей страшных и не очень, которых ему обещали, девчушка почему-то не нарисовала.  
  
Когда она и после обеда не явилась, Ваня сам отправился на поиски. Было у него подозрение, что во всем виновато грешное пресс-папье. Побоялась, что ли, что отберет? Или совесть проснулась? Ваня бы поставил на совесть, но вспомнил разноцветные манящие ягоды. Нет, всё же боится, что отберет.  
  
Мальки на прогулке как раз были, Ваня группу разношерстную оглядел, белобрысая головенка нигде не мелькала. Лизавету Петровну спросил, та девочку с обеда не видела. Марию Стефановну уже весь детдом знал.  
  
Ваня по двору прошелся, прикидывая, куда она забиться могла. Не сбежала бы. Догадался к дворнику в каморку заглянуть, где он метлы и прочее нужное хранил.  
  
Там, на пеньке, который так и не смогли расколоть и на дрова пустить, сидела Мария Стефановна, чинно сложив руки на коленях, и громко хлюпала носом.  
  
— Ну и что это ты тут делаешь? — Ваня руки за спину сунул, так что-то захотелось по волосенкам спутанным погладить, утешить. Не выносил он женских слез.  
  
— Я тут плакаю, — мрачно сообщила девочка.   
  
— Почему? Или зачем? — Ваня давил улыбку, спрашивая.   
  
Мария Стефановна на него взгляд серьезный бросила, буркнула:  
— Надо.  
  
Ваня молчал, разглядывал ее скорбную физиономию. Очень трудно было сдерживаться и не смеяться в голос. Но Мария Стефановна такого обращения бы не стерпела и не простила бы потом, поэтому Ваня себя превозмогал.  
  
— Дя-я-ядь, а может…  
  
— Не-а. Мне эта штука очень нужна. Для работы. И чужое брать нельзя, ты же знаешь. Придется отдать.  
  
Ваня ладонь протянул.   
  
— Нет.   
  
Ваня опешил даже. Вот все слова разом растерял.  
— Как это — нет?!   
  
— А расскажи, как это у тебя на спине нарисовано? А кто рисовал? А чем? А больно было? А потрогать дашь? Если дашь — верну.  
  
Теперь плакать хотелось Ване. Где она научилась быть такой расчетливой? Или женщины сразу с этим талантом рождаются?!  
  
— ... Агриппина Тихоновна так на тебя вчера смотрела, аж, говорит Лизавете Петровне, дыханье в зобу сперло! Кто у нее дыханье спер и зачем, дядь? Как я у тебя эту вот штуку с ягодками?  
  
— Так, ша! — у Вани от такого количества вопросов аж в ушах зазвенело. — Пресс-папье на бочку, а я тебе расскажу, как татуировки делают.   
  
Девчушка недовольно засопела, подумала. Кивнула милостиво. Мол, ладно, согласна.   
— Я его спрятала. А то бы мальчишки отобрали.   
  
— Где спрятала?  
  
— У тебя в кабинете, дядь. Мальчишки только там не шарятся.  
  
Ваня мысленно застонал. Когда только успела все провернуть, пигалица?! Мда, талант налицо просто.   
  
— Ну пройдемте-с в кабинет, барышня. Я вам там как раз лекцию прочитаю, о недопустимости подобного поведения для советской гражданки.  
  
— А может не надо, дядь? — деловито спросила Мария Стефановна, вставая с пенька и тщательно отряхивая юбку. — Давай счас быстренько прочитаешь, а в кабинете рисовать будем?   
  
Ваня снова молча протянул руку. Она осторожно вложила в его ладонь теплую маленькую ладошку. Так они и шли: и по двору, и по лестнице на второй этаж, и по коридору, — и больше всего Ване не хотелось эту ладошку из своей руки выпускать. Шел и сам себе удивлялся, глазища черные, хитрые, снизу вверх на него косящиеся, рассматривал.  
  
***  
Насчет печки Мирон прав оказался: дымила, стерва, нещадно. Или это просто дрова сырые были? Отвык Ваня уже от деревенской жизни. С буржуйкой всё-таки в разы проще было.  
  
Соседка снова пришла за чугунком, вроде как, а сама берлогу его почти без спросу осмотрела, языком поцокала, головой укоризненно покачала. Веник обещала потом принести и тряпок ненужных — щели в окошках заткнуть.  
  
Ваня лишь ходил за ней и думал, как быстрей спровадить, но неудобно вроде, человек от всей души, по-соседски помочь стремится.  
  
Решил все же, что завтра первым делом замок купит и щеколду на калитку приладит. А то, пожалуй, повадятся ходить, толпой, как на демонстрацию.   
  
Для сенника на толкучке пришлось сена покупать. Ваня, чтоб удобнее было, прямо с сенником и пришел, чтоб набить как следует. Кастрюльку, опять же, прикупил. Ведер парочку. Полотенце. Ваня за голову просто хватался — сколько всего, оказывается, в хозяйстве нужно!  
  
Первым делом из оставшихся от латания крыши досок Ваня кровать сколотил, на скамье уж больно неудобно было. Не рассчитал только, сенник чуть уже чем кровать оказался. Ну да ладно, ему одному и так неплохо спать было. Вместо умывальника одно из вёдер приспособил. В баньке малость подшаманил, дымоход прочистил, потом затопить рискнул — получилось, — можно было мыться-париться.  
  
На работе ежегодный осенний бедлам начался. Детдом к зиме готовить нужно было, а дыры затыкать нечем, как всегда. То этого не хватает, то того. Бегал Ваня по всем инстанциям как савраска. И то, честно признавал, без помощи Мирона да Женечки половину его требований завернули бы. Женечка так вообще подарком судьбы была, пропал бы детдом без помощи ее ведомства.  
  
Уставал под вечер, как тягловая лошадь. Шутка ли, полдня по всем наркоматам бегай, а потом в детдоме проблемы разруливай. То мальки дружным хором воют, что еда на тюленьем жире готовится, есть невозможно, то воспитатели по очереди в загул уходят. Работа-то не сахар, конечно, контингент у них специфический. То крысы вот откуда-то пришли толпой. Так последние запасы пожрут да заразы какой занесут, как будто им своих болячек мало было.  
Мальки с соплями не расставались, к тому же то заноза у одного загноится, то палец другой сломает, то ветрянку третий подцепит. Доктор городской к ним уже как на каторгу ходил. Ваня, если б в бога верил, свечки бы бегал по всем городским церквам ставить, чтоб обошлось без эпидемии какой. А то из лекарств у доктора пирамидон один да касторка. А ее малькам еще впихни попробуй.   
  
Он так чувствовал, что совсем скоро от нервов облысеет, в неполные 27. Как Мирон сверкать будет.   
  
Мария Стефановна вроде успокоительного действовала. Приходила к нему в кабинет как на работу, усаживалась за столом, карандаш брала со стола — знала уже, какой можно, хоть и косилась горестно на химический. Сидела, рисовала, иногда молча, но чаще напевала себе под нос что-то. Ваня под это пение душой отдыхал. И дела как-то быстрее делались, бумаги проклятущие сами собой заполнялись. И даже словно дышалось легче.   
  
Мирон бы по этому поводу что-нибудь умное обязательно бы сказал, на то он и Мирон. А Ваня просто провидение или милицию благодарил мысленно за то, что они Марию Стефановну с улицы забрали.  
  
Глупо, наверное, что единственной отдушиной в жизни чужой ребенок стал. И странно было, что ребенок этот всегда в мыслях крутился, вот как на рынке утром. Знал Ваня, что нельзя никого из мальков выделять, но удержаться не смог. Как увидел этот сахар, — кусок чистый, не замызганный, — рука сама в карман за деньгами потянулась.  
  
На работу не шел — летел, так хотелось приятное сделать и на реакцию посмотреть. Забыла малявка, наверное, когда сладкое пробовала, иначе бы не зарилась так на пресс-папье. Его Ваня, кстати, на шкаф убрал, туда даже со стулом точно не дотянется.  
Но девчушка его, как всегда, удивила.  
  
Он ей кусок на ладони протянул, та от рисования своего оторвалась, спросила:  
— Чой та? — отпрянула удивленно, испуганно даже, руки за спину спрятала, но на сахар смотрела с вожделением.  
  
— Сахар же... — Ваня чувствовал себя донельзя глупо. Вот узнает кто, Марию Стефановну обижать будут, завидовать.  
  
— Мне?   
  
— Тебе. Только не рассказывай никому.  
  
Ваня подумал и добавил:  
— Пожалуйста.   
  
— А зачем?   
  
— Что — зачем? — Ваня уже пожалел, что пошел утром через рынок, что вообще Мирон его к этим детям странным засунул в приют этот чокнутый.  
  
— Сахар. Нам Марфа, тетя, у которой на вокзале жили… Она наказывала у дядек чужих ничего не брать, даже если просто так. За волосы дергала… — Мария Стефановна чуть не плакала.  
  
Ване же хотелось ругаться и срочно набить кому-то морду. Он несчастный кусок на стол положил. В сторону отодвинул.  
— У дядек чужих — точно нельзя. Права была твоя Марфа. Но я-то не чужой! Я Евстигнеев Иван Игоревич. Директор Пискаревского детдома. Еще раз будем знакомы, — Ваня поклонился и протянул девчушке руку.  
  
Та подумала, улыбнулась и протянула в ответ свою ладошку, сказала, застенчиво улыбаясь:  
— Маруся. Меня мама так звала.   
Ваня с самым серьезным видом пожал ладошку. Кивнул на сахар:  
— Возьми. Теперь-то точно можно. Сладкое, говорят, детям полезно. Для мозгов и вообще, — Ваня про себя подумал, что ему бы вот тоже не помешало. Для мозгов. И вообще.   
  
И надо бы про Марфу эту шпану на рынке расспросить, шкеты тамошние все про всех знают, а чего не знают — выяснят за мзду небольшую. Не для каждого, понятное дело, расстараются, западло им шпионить, но Ваня входил в узкий круг доверенных лиц и мог надеяться на посильную помощь. Зря он, что ли, зимами этих голодранцев в тепле держал да кормил.   
  
***  
На толкучке Ваню и раньше продавцы знали, а теперь-то, когда утром и вечером по ней мотался, уже сами здороваться начали.   
  
Вот и сегодня, шел, по сторонам кивал, как внезапно за рукав бушлата дернули. Оглянулся — Зинка стоит. С полной корзиной яблок. Ваня еще посмеялся про себя, мол, Зина с корзиной. Но вслух не сказал, конечно, да и Зинка слова вставить не дала. Завелась, тараторила, соскучилась видно. Да и сам Ваня понял, что скучал. Вот по Зинке и ее широкой душе — скучал, ну и грудь у бабы примечательная была.  
  
Зинка ему и должила, свободной рукой размахивая, что Настена уже в ЗАГС слетала, документы о разводе получила. И даже мыша себе какого-то конторского завести успела. Ходит уже к ней какой-то, бледный и тощий. Коленькой зовут. Зинкины близнецы этому Коленьке в галоши воды налили, ну так сам виноват, неча в коридоре общем оставлять, чтоб люди запинались. А Леонардовна, старушка из бывших, померла, Зина ее и хоронила, и поминки устроила, чин-чинарем, так что ей комната старухи отошла, всё по справедливости.  
  
От Зинки он еле отделался. Отвык как-то от напора ее буйного. Шел, яблоко дареное грыз. И чуть яблоком этим не подавился, когда в толпе профиль знакомый мелькнул.  
  
Ваня даже глазам своим не поверил. Думал, почудилось. Бывало уже так, словно морок найдет, он в толпе идет за кем-то, а потом понимает: нет, показалось. Не Светло это. И сейчас в голове кавардак полный был.   
  
Ваня следом шел, как привязанный. Всматривался в тяжело хромающего человека. Он? Не он?   
  
А потом Светло оглянулся, и Ваня похолодел, к прилавку, мимо которого шел, прильнул, упал на него почти. Он! Точно, он. Бороденка эта куцая, брови.  
  
— Эй, чего встал? Товар загораживаешь! — баба какая-то на него шипела, Ваня даже не смотрел на нее, глазами к затылку в толпе мелькающему прикипев. С каким удовольствием он сейчас бы пулю в этот затылок...  
  
— Плохо тебе, что ли? Взбледнул как-то вон, — баба тон сбавила и Ваню в бок больно тыкала. — Али пьяный? Блевать тута не дам!  
  
Ваня рот рукой зажал и прочь за столы кинулся, ему и впрямь плохо стало. Хорошо, что с утра в животе одно яблоко, и то не доел.  
  
Ваня отдышался, сплюнул брезгливо последний раз, выпрямился, ругань торговки мимо ушей пропуская. За лабазами у стены в пыли шпана сидела. Поймал их взгляды заинтересованные и одного из них, Леньку, пальцем поманил. Шустрый пацан был и честный — ну, по-своему, конечно.   
  
Сердце в ушах набатом стучало: не ушел бы, только бы не скрылся, падла!  
  
Из-за лабазов выглянул осторожно, пальцем ткнул:  
— Вон, видишь того парня? Хромого? Проследить за ним сможешь? Только тихо, чтобы он не заметил. Узнаешь, где живет, с кем якшается...  
  
Ваня захрипел и закашлялся. Горло от волнения пересохло.  
  
Ленька покосился на него безразлично, сказал деловито:  
— Две пачки папирос, дядь Вань, и ты знаешь про этого хромого то, что он сам про себя не знает.  
  
Ваня молча протянул руку. Пацан ее пожал. Забились, мол.  
  
Как Ваня этот день отработал, он не помнил. Даже Маруську услал на двор гулять. Карандаш, правда, с собой дал, понадеявшись, что мелочь она культурная и слов матерных в интересных местах на стенах не нарисует.  
  
Сам по кабинету то и дело метаться начинал, курил одну за одной, пока папиросы не кончились. Остались только две пачки, те, что отдать надо было.   
  
Домой шел и думал, лишь бы Мирон не явился, с нюхом своим. Вот только Мирона ему сейчас не хватало. Тот дело это быстро и по-свойски решит, а Ваня не мог допустить, чтобы Светло от него снова скрылся, хоть за решетку, хоть на том свете. Ваня поговорить с ним хотел с глазу на глаз. Было ему что сказать палачу замаевскому. Ох, накопилось.  
  
Мирон не явился. И Ваня об этом к утру пожалел. Напились бы, глядишь, полегчало, быть может. Он и заснул-то, только когда петухи уже горло драли. И то от крика своего вскочил. Опять ему кузня треклятая снилась да светловская ухмылка глумливая.  
  
Мальчишку с вестями эти два дня Ваня ждал, как конца войны. Все глаза проглядел, вдоль окон в кабинете дорожку протоптал.  
  
Не выдержал, сам пошел на рынок, искать. Долго искать не пришлось, шпана на своем излюбленном месте за лабазами сидела. Янкель там торчал, а вот Леньки не было.   
— Вот ты нетерпеливый, дядь Вань! Слежка времени требует.  
  
Ваня уже взвыл с досады мысленно, как тот между рядами появился. Шел, скалился. По мордахе довольной видно было, что пацану есть чем поделиться, что отработал тот свой гонорар.  
  
Проследить ухитрился вплоть до самого дома, даже номер вызнал, через соседей, где хромой постоялец остановился.   
  
Уходил из квартиры утром, до темноты пропадал. К себе никого не водил. Заносчивый какой-то, не здоровался ни с кем там. В разговоры не вступал, третьим не ходил, брезговал видно, всё у себя в комнатенке прятался.   
  
— Возле детдомов он крутится, дядь Вань, - солидно сказал Лёнька. Доволен был, что с ним, как со взрослым, на равных говорят. — Ищет, видать, кого-то. Вот и сейчас на другой конец города намылился, опять до темноты не появится.   
  
— Адрес говори, — потребовал Ваня.   
  
— Дядь Вань, коль тебе в комнату хмыря этого попасть надо, так мы устроим, в лучшем виде, — пацаны переглянулись.   
  
Ваня хмуро усмехнулся:  
— Сколько пачек сдерете?  
  
— Не-е, дядь, за такое одежку б нам. К зиме. А то холодает вот…  
  
— Неужто на зимовку не придёте?   
  
— Попозже, в ноябре, можа, придем. А пока одежка нужна.  
  
Таких трущоб, где Светло поселился, еще поискать по городу нужно было. Самая паршивая гостиница в городе. Одно достоинство — дешевая. Ваня чуть не задохнулся от запаха ссанины и сырости, пока по лестнице поднимался, думал, она под его весом обвалится.  
  
В дверь он постучал три раза, как было оговорено, и ему изнутри открыли. Шустрые шкеты и верткие. В форточку влезть им — раз плюнуть, особенно в незакрытую. Комнату, значит, проветривал Светло. Воняло ему, видно.  
  
— А теперь брысь отсюда. И чтобы никому. По уговору: как смогу — принесу.  
  
У Вани руки дрожали. Пришлось вздохнуть глубоко пару раз, чтобы успокоиться и решить, с чего начинать. Просто дожидаться давнего знакомца? Или пока по комнате пошариться, авось что найдет интересное. Зачем-то же он в город приехал. Может, прислал кто. Покушение на кого устроить или того похлеще. У контры недобитой на уме что угодно быть может.   
  
Где Светло может прятать что-то важное? Может, вообще с собой всё носит?   
  
Ваня первым делом под кровать заглянул, аккуратно, блядь, заправленную. И даже пыли там не нашел. Кто ж это за Светло так ухаживает, комнатку так вылизывает?   
  
Ваня все углы обшарил, отчаялся уже, когда под подоконник заглянуть решил. Под низкий, очень широкий подоконник. Там он папочку эту и нащупал. Ловко спрятано было, еле достать смог.  
  
В бумагу оберточную аккуратно было завернуто что-то, что явно для Светло ценность имело.  
Пара бумажек каких-то и фотография, на которую Ваня первым делом уставился, чувствуя, как его сначала в жар бросило, а потом в холод.  
  
У него вот семейных фотографий не было, даже с Настей, не говоря уж про родителей и прочих родственников, а у палача Светло была.  
  
С фотографии на него смотрели трое. Двое взрослых, кажется, муж с женой. И Маруська собственной персоной, младше года на два, но вполне узнаваемая.   
  
Вот эту фотографию она раз за разом и рисовала, вдруг понял Ваня. И поза родителей та же, и одежда. Себя только на ней не рисовала почему-то. Всё котиков пририсовывала.  
  
Жена доктора Фаллена удивительнейшим образом на Светло похожа была. Сестра, по всему видно, что роднее некуда, одно лицо просто.  
  
То есть Маруська, получается…  
  
Ваня руки в волосы запустил, со стула вскочил по комнате чуть не бегать начал.  
Маруська! Его Маруська! Племянница вот этого вот! Этой вот гниды последней!  
На Ваню вдруг ступор какой-то нашел, он на стул упал и на фотографию снова безумным взглядом уставился.   
  
И тут его осенило. Он захохотал бы, если бы не боялся что соседи услышат.  
Ваня понял вдруг, что если бы он Светло на рынке тогда не увидел, через день-другой тот бы сам к нему заявился. Ну, не к нему. К директору детдома пришел бы, выяснять, не числилась ли у них такая-то девочка. С этой самой фотографией и пришел бы.  
  
Ваня посмеялся бы над шутками судьбы, только вот они ему не нравились ни хрена.  
Опять мессир вспомнился почему-то. Ваня даже головой тряхнул зло, непрошеные воспоминания из нее прогоняя.   
  
Дети не отвечают за грехи родителей. За грехи прочей родни — тем более. Не повезло Маруське с родственниками, ну и что? Ваня костьми ляжет, чтоб она человеком выросла, настоящим. А не как дядька ее.  
  
И тут Ваня понял, что именно он в руках держит: шею светловскую он своими пальцами сжимает. Если эта гнида не побоялась в Ленинград приехать, если до сих пор из Советской России не смылась, расстрела испугавшись, значит, важно для него это. Девочка важна.  
  
А вот насколько важна, это уже Ваня проверить решил. Он как-то успокоился разом. Стул к стене у двери переставил и приготовился ждать. Долго, очевидно, пацаны говорили, Светло рано не возвращается.   
  
Пока сидел бумажки изучал, что лежали вместе с фотографией. Метрика на Маруську да справки о смерти из сельсовета. Нет у девочки больше родителей, унесла холера. Ваня документы сложил аккуратно, в карман убрал, пригодятся.   
  
Сидел, в потолок таращился, думал. Курить хотелось жутко, но нельзя было себя выдавать. Ком злой, холодный в груди копился. Думал, как бы гниду так поприжать, чтобы и дернуться не мог. Просто убить Ване расхотелось уже. Не для того судьба их второй раз свела, чтобы для душегубца буржуйского все так легко закончилось. И Мирону он его не отдаст. Никому не отдаст.  
Все по-честному будет.  
  
Когда на лестнице раздались тяжелые шаркающие шаги, и в замке ключ зашуршал, Ваня был готов.


	4. Глава III

Ваня на ноги встал, в стену спиной вжался, чтоб как можно дольше оставаться незамеченным. Дыхание затаил. Хотя сердце так бухало — чудо, что соседи на этот грохот не сбежались.   
В комнате не так уж и темно было, уличный фонарь недалеко стоял, освещал хорошо. Светло в комнату вошел, к столу устало прошаркал, завис над ним, на руки оперевшись. По одному его виду расстроенному Ваня понял, что тот весь день зря прошатался, ничего не смог вызнать.   
  
Светло вздохнул тяжко, керосинку зажег. Потом замер вдруг, выдохнул коротко и в сторону ринулся. Стул! Ваня понял, что тот исчезновение стула с положенного места заметил.  
Только поздно было рыпаться. Ваня от стены отлепился, дверь собой загородил, сказал злорадно, слова чеканя:  
— Ну, здравствуй, сука!  
  
Светло на него кинулся, нож в руке блеснул. Когда только выхватил? Ваня руку перехватить успел, по боку лишь царапнуло, за спину заломил, вторую тоже в захват взял. Светло мордой в стол вдавил.  
  
— Узна-а-а-л, — Ваня почему-то уверен был, что Светло понял, с кем дело имеет. Осознание того, что тот его помнил, голос его, пожаром лесным грудь опалило, огнем по жилам разлилось.   
  
— Я всю питерскую шпану в лицо не знаю, — Светло шипел зло, дергался, старался ногой достать. Ваня едва голову отвести успел, когда тот затылком ударить попытался. Об стол его мордой приложил слегка, несильно, так только, чтобы успокоился.   
  
Тот дышал тяжело, запыхался, падла, башку чуть набок развернул, кровью из разбитого носа на столешницу капая, глаза чернющие скосил, всматриваясь. Ваня специально поближе наклонился, чтобы точно рассмотрел, в подробностях. Скалился. Не мог улыбки сдержать, перла из него дикая, неуправляемая радость.   
  
Светло нахмурился, губу закусил, а потом вдруг рваться начал так, что Ваня лишь чудом его удержать смог, руку едва не сломав. По ноге больной пнул, чтоб отрезвить. Тот взвыл и обмяк как-то разом, растекся по столу. Дышал через раз, кровь сглатывая.  
  
— Вижу, соскучился, — Ваня в ухо ему шептал. В голос сказать не мог, орать хотелось и зубами в это ухо вцепиться.  
  
— Да это ты соскучился, матросик, — Светло засмеялся хрипло, закашлялся, губы окровавленные облизнул и добавил: — Сам же ко мне пришел. Не за добавкой, нет?   
  
Ох, как Ване захотелось башку эту проломить тут же, или придушить гниду на месте! Чудом сдержался.   
  
— Сразу убьешь или выебешь сначала? — Светло придушенно ржал, всхлипывая.  
  
Ваня подобрался весь. Ебать Светло он как-то не планировал, помучать лишь хотел, боль причинить, но идея ему понравилась. Вот сейчас, когда горячее тело палача замаевского под собой чувствовал — очень понравилась. Сказал задумчиво:  
— Дельная мысль. Сначала выебу, раз ты так настаиваешь, а потом убью.   
  
— Смотри, если снова выебать захочется, дело с трупом иметь придется. Хотя матросня вроде никогда особой брезгливостью не отличалась!   
  
Эта тварь еще и смеяться над ним вздумала, зубы скалить!   
  
— Я тут, пока тебя ждал, тайничок нашел, под подоконником, — как Ваня умудрялся спокойно говорить, он и сам не понимал. — Хочешь, шутку расскажу? Чтоб тебе ещё веселее было?  
  
Светло под ним вроде как даже дышать на словах про тайник перестал. Заткнулся сразу, притих.  
  
— Ты бы завтра ко мне сам пришел, мразь. И один черт ровно в таком же положении оказался бы, — Ваня ему колено между ног всунул глубже и собою к столу сильнее придавил, чтоб тот осознал. — Только в кабинете моем. На моем столе. В детском доме на Пискаревке. Только туда ведь ты еще нос свой не сунул? Сам бы ко мне пришел! Не смешно разве, а?! Что же ты не смеешься, падаль?   
  
Ваня едва голос не повысил. Осекся, выдохнул. Еще тише заговорил. Уверен был, что Светло каждое его слово ловит.   
  
— Вот девчонка твоя — смешная. Мелкая такая, с кудряшками. Плохо ей придется, если про ее родство с палачом замаевским узнают. Про твои-то подвиги все помнят. Затравят девчушку. А то и органы какие заинтересуются… Если я кому надо словечко шепну.   
  
— Су-у-ука, — бессильно выдохнул Светло. Почти простонал.  
  
— Ну вот. А теперь поговорим. Обсудим дела наши.   
  
Ваня ладони на запястьях светловских разжал, в сторону отступил. Светло дышал загнанно, но молчал, разогнулся, к стене отошел, прислонился к ней тяжело, видно, ноги не очень держали. Вроде спокойный был. Только Ваня видел, как тот бессильно кулаки сжимает-разжимает.   
  
— Задолжал ты мне, паскуда.   
  
— Ебать передумал или убивать? — Светло заулыбался пуще прежнего, зубами белыми сверкал. В тусклом свете керосинки на его лбу блестела испарина, хотя в комнате не то что прохладно — холодно было, не топили в доме совсем. Ваня, пока ждал, изрядно продрог.   
  
— Убить всегда успеется, не? — Ваня подколку злую вернул, смотрел выжидающе.  
  
Улыбка против воли на губах заиграла, когда заметил, как Светло от этих слов плечами закаменел. Как у него губы искривились судорожно.   
  
— Если девчонка тебе дорога, если судьба ее беспокоит, ты ко мне сам придешь. И чтоб я тебя выебал — сам попросишь. Тогда все по-честному будет, так? Если откинуться надумаешь, или слинять по-тихому, ну, или я вдруг до дома сегодня не дойду — документы ее враз к нужным людям попадут.  
  
Тут Ваня блефовал, конечно, по-черному. Документы за пазухой лежали, а Маруську он бы ни в жисть никому не сдал. Но Светло смотрел на него огромными черными глазами, и Ваня видел — верит. Каждому слову верит. И боится. Не за себя, за девчонку трясется.  
  
— Адресок мой запомни. И завтра после восьми приходи. Гостем дорогим будешь, — Ваня уже в открытую злорадствовал. Не мог сдержаться.  
  
Светло дрожь била, хоть тот и пытался вида не показывать. Усмехнуться даже попробовал.  
— Не боишься такого гостя-то?  
  
— Я этой встречи шесть лет ждал. Это гость бояться должен.  
  
Ваня к двери двинулся и уже на пороге, обернувшись, холодно бросил:  
— В детдом не вздумай соваться, пожалеешь.  
  
По лестнице вниз не шел — летел. Как домой добрался, не помнил. В голове билась единственная мысль: все по-честному будет! Теперь по его, по-ваниному, как он решит. Полночи по домишку своему бродил, в голове крутил, что да как завтра сделает. Уверен был, что придет Светло, не денется никуда. По лицу его понял — крепко на крючок сел, не сорвется.   
  
И утром на работу шел — улыбался. Через рынок срезал, была у него надобность там.   
Возле лабазов со шпаной поздоровался, подошедшему Леньке шепнул, чтоб заглянул завтра-послезавтра, Ваня им зимнюю одежку организует. Свои долги он предпочитал сразу отдавать, не затягивать.   
  
Потом у торговки давешней притормозил.   
— Здорово живешь, бабонька! Как торговля?   
  
Тетка услышала, расцвела. Взгляд на него хитрый бросила, спросила:  
— Это ты, что ль, болезный? Седня-то вон какой, веселый да радостный! Аль похмелился удачно?  
  
Ваня рассмеялся.  
— Скажи, ягодка, а где тут масло продают? Ну там льняное, конопляное…  
  
— Шамовку, что ль, на нем жарить собрался? — тетка брови вверх подняла скептически. — Так ты скажи жоне, что подсолнечное лучше будет! Да и дешевле.  
  
— Жарить буду. Да, — Ваня не удержался и заржал.  
  
Баба подхватила заливисто. Кажется, это она сегодня с утра удачно похмелилась. Рукой махнула, показывая, в каком лабазе масла взять можно.   
  
Ваня бутыль с маслом в карман сунул, проверив, надежно ли пробка держится. Подумал весело, что, кажись, скоро перестанет его от запаха конопляного масла мутить. В соседнем лабазе снова Маруське сахару купил, не устоял. Больно мордашка у нее счастливая была, когда она сладкое ела.   
  
А в детдоме его сюрприз ждал. Неприятный. Милиция заявилась, дескать, мальки с Пискаревки аптеку на Невском под утро обнесли. Витрину разбили и шкафы выпотрошили, марафет да опиум искали. Не подскажет ли товарищ директор, кто из его воспитанников таким балуется? Ваня скривился, на старшину Мамая, как тот представился, осторожно посматривая.  
  
Не любил Ваня подобных сюрпризов, да и если бы его шкеты обнесли аптеку, он бы знал уже. Старшина, как назло, незнакомый попался, головой качал недоверчиво, губы сжав, мол, а не покрываете ли вы преступников, товарищ Евстигнеев?   
  
Ваня честно сказал, что не в курсе. Пока — не в курсе. Но как только узнает что-либо, сразу же родной милиции сообщит и всех виноватых сдаст.  
  
Теперь настала очередь милиционеру кривиться. Догадывался старшина Мамай, что Ваня о своих информацию полную имеет, да и не только о своих, но с милицией по понятным причинам делиться не желает.  
  
А Ваня косился на его бороду окладистую и думал, как тому в органах с такой фамилией работается, и не кличут ли его уголовники в глаза и за глаза атаманом Мамайским. Что свои, милицейские, его за глаза так звали, он от Мирона слышал. Вот своими глазами увидел и понял — почему.  
  
Еле спровадил милиционеров и сам крепко задумался, кто же аптеку ограбить мог? Шпана на рынке вроде не по этой части была. Курили, конечно, как мужики взрослые, но кокаин и опиум вроде бы не пользовали.   
  
Нет, надо все-таки к мессиру в гости наведаться. Может, как раз по его заказу ограбили? Ну и про познания его обширные о Ваниной жизни расспросить не помешает. Откуда, сволота такая, все прознал? И про работу Ванину, и про жизнь семейную, и про кошмары. Если про первое и второе Ваня примерно догадывался, наверняка одни у них с мессиром источники информации были, то вот кошмары и сны настораживали.   
  
Зря он сразу к нему не пошел. Давно надо было навестить. Вот после работы и заглянет. Раньше уйти придется, конечно, чтоб к восьми часам дома быть. Нельзя гостя дорогого ждать заставлять, поймав себя на этой мысли Ваня криво усмехнулся.  
  
До обеда Ваня пытался доподлинно выяснить, что его сорванцы к грабежу не причастны. Маруська заглянула, глазенками любопытными по кабинету пошарилась, все пресс-папье высматривала. Ваня ее, пока никого не было, сахаром угостил и во двор гулять отправил, не до нее пока было. А слушать, как он подлецов шустрых на чистую воду вывести пытается, ей незачем, мата забористого, на котором те разговаривали, ей и на улицах хватило, небось.  
  
Мальки все, как один, клялись, что к аптеке они отношения не имеют. Только парочка старших как-то нехорошо глаза отводила. Воровать, может, не воровали, но что-то да знали, Ваня нюхом чуял. Прижать их посильнее надо будет, но не сегодня. Некогда ему. Пусть помаринуются пока, потом быстрее расколоть получится.   
  
До дома, куда Настя его водила на спиритический сеанс, Ваня быстро добрался и квартиру нужную нашел. Постучался, ожидая, что сейчас ему опять та девица размалеванная откроет, но уже по звукам за дверью понял, что опоздал.  
  
Открыл ему дедок какой-то куцый в кафтане заплатанном, глазами подслеповатыми снизу вверх осмотрел.  
— Чо надоть? Ходють тут всякие! К Акинфиным чтоль?  
  
— Я…— Ваня растерялся даже. Не сразу сообразил, что сказать. — Тут раньше благородные жили, вроде как.  
  
— Жили. Да сплыли, — Дедок хихикнул в кулачок. — Давненько уж.   
  
— Я недавно совсем тут был. А не знаете, куда бывшие жильцы съехали?  
  
— Оне не докладывались, милок.  
  
— Не видели такого, лощеного, во фраке ходит? Голос… приятный? — Ваня замялся, не зная, как бы точней голос мессира передать. Если того и можно было запомнить, то вот по голосу точно.  
  
Дедок в лице изменился и истово перекрестился.  
— Не видел! — сказал как отрезал и дверь перед Ваниным носом захлопнул.   
  
Ваня, в общем-то, дедка понимал. Ему самому, мессира вспоминая, креститься хотелось, ну или солью все вокруг посыпать и через плечо поплевать. Или еще что-нибудь эдакое сделать. Старорежимное.   
  
Свалил, значит, ирод! Но Ване казалось, что они еще встретятся, сам не знал почему.  
  
Домой заторопился. Времени ещё полно было, но хотелось побыстрее вернуться. От нетерпения аж руки дрожали и желудок подводило. Поесть надо бы успеть. Потом точно некогда будет.  
  
Ваня шел, курил на ходу, мотивчик навязчивый насвистывал. Шкеты в детдоме заразили, как банный лист прилип.   
“Цыпленок жа-а-ареный, цыпленок пареный... Цыпленка можно обижа-а-ть!”   
  
Вот это Ваня и собирался делать. Обижать. Подумал: “Веревку найти надо”. Чтобы Светло не дёргался, не мешал процессу.  
  
Как там Мирон говорил, сатисфакция? Вот эту вот хрень Ваня и собирался со Светло сполна получить. С процентами.  
  
Сидел потом у окна, ждал, как, блядь, первого свидания. Выглядывал всё, не идет ли, и сам с себя ухохатывался.   
  
Керосинку запалил, чтобы потом не отвлекаться. Веревку на кровать кинул, чтобы видно было. Бутылек с маслом рядом у кровати поставил.  
  
Приготовился, в общем. А Светло всё не шел.   
  
Ваня даже мысли допустить не мог, что неверно всё оценил, что свалил замаевец из города сразу же, как только он ушел, бежал так, что пятки сверкали.   
  
Придет, сволочь, не денется никуда! Ваня шагами комнату свою мерил, кулаки стискивая. Все его хорошее настроение разом испарилось, ком в груди рос: ярости, на ненависти замешанной.  
  
Когда скрип калитки услышал, выдохнул облегченно: пришёл. Вид на себя расслабленный напустил. Нечего Светло видеть, что он извелся весь в ожидании. Усмехнулся, когда в дверь постучали, вежливо так, аккуратно.   
— Не заперто, — сказал и удивился, что голос его не выдал.  
  
У стола сел. Руки на груди скрестил. Мирон так всегда делал, когда хотел от него чего-то и злился.  
  
Светло в комнату вошел. У двери остановился, глазищами сверкал. Ваня смотрел, как у него в зрачках огонёк керосинки отражается, будто пламя его изнутри жгло. Про себя отметил ещё удивлённо, что тот трезвый пришел. Думал, сначала напьется до беспамятства. Хотя Светло хитрая тварь, может, задумал что.  
— Милая избушка, — хмыкнул замаевский палач, с напускным интересом рассматривая комнату. — Курьих ножек только не хватает.   
  
Ване показалось, или на самом деле голос у него дрогнул, когда взгляд на кровать упал?   
— Рад, что нравится. Тебе тут частенько бывать придётся.  
  
— Схуяли?   
  
— Ты, благородие, мать твою, где слов-то таких набрался?  
  
— Мать мою не трогай, шваль! — Светло некрасиво ощерился, подобрался весь.  
  
Ваня головой покачал, сказал ласково:  
— Я бы на твоем месте не грубил, Ванюш.  
  
— А ты на моем месте был. Повторить хочешь, м-м-м? Так нагибайся.   
  
У Вани аж внутри всё закипело. Вспыхнуло, будто керосином в еле тлеющие поленья плеснули. Что он с ним цацкается?!  
— Хочу! Очень хочу повторить всё, только теперь тебе несладко придется. Ну а я палачом побуду. Расскажешь потом, понравилось ли. Раздевайся.  
  
Светло к двери отшатнулся, спиной в нее уперся. Глазами злыми сверлил, губы кривил, но молчал.   
  
Ваня сквозь зубы, четко, чтобы не повторять, проговорил:  
— Ты сейчас шмотье свое скинешь и на кровать пузом вверх ляжешь. И будешь так делать каждый раз, когда я прикажу. А иначе племяшка твоя именины следующие где-нибудь в Сибири на поселении встретит, если доедет туда вообще. Поезда нынче долго идут. Дети болеют часто. Ты же уйти мог, но не ушел, гнида. Значит, на всё готов ради нее? Ну так давай, блядь, доказывай делом, пока у меня терпение не кончилось.  
  
— Убьешь хоть, как натешишься? — Светло ухмылялся, но Ваня такую надежду дикую в его словах услышал, что пальцы на ногах сами собой поджались в предвкушении.  
  
— Может быть. Как натешусь, — Ваня рукой на кровать махнул.  
  
Светло вздохнул пару раз. Головой тряхнул, будто с мыслями собираясь, и к кровати шагнул,   
как в воду с обрыва прыгнул. Раздеваться пытался быстро, но из-за ноги не очень выходило, ругался шепотом себе под нос.   
  
— Что с ногой-то? — с интересом спросил Ваня, наблюдая за этой картиной.   
  
— Тебе какое дело?  
  
— Мне теперь до всего тебя есть дело. До всего твоего тела, — Ваня подумал и честно добавил: — И до души. Там ведь больнее всего.  
  
— Зубы обломаешь, матросик, — блядь, он еще и огрызался!  
  
Ваня со стула встал, в два шага комнату пересек и Светло, на кровати сидящего, в голую грудь толкнул, заставив на спину упасть. Штаны, до колен уже спущенные, рывком стащил вместе с кальсонами. Навис сверху, в лицо жадно всматриваясь. Светло зубы скалил. Ваня даже за нос свой опасаться стал.  
  
Ладонью по щеке шлепнул, ухмылку стирая. Границы обозначая. Светло гневно выдохнул, но ничего говорить не стал. Скривился только и отвернулся. Ваня за подбородок его ухватил и к себе развернул снова.  
  
— На меня гляди, понял? Ножиком я тебя тыкать не буду, уж прости. Мне кровать моя дорога, чтобы ее кровью поганой марать. Тебе и так хватит, обещаю, вдосталь наорешься. Руки подними.   
  
Светло смотрел на него как завороженный. Грудь бледная от частого дыхания вздымалась. Ваня на ее белизну засмотрелся даже. На соски яркие. Пригнулся и укусил вдруг, сам от себя не ожидая.   
  
Отпрянуть не успел, Светло ему в висок засадил с правой. Хорошо, места для замаха у него мало было.  
  
Ваня с кровати привстал, голову гудящую пальцами пощупал. Губы в улыбке растянул так, что Светло аж задохнулся на мгновение и к изголовью отползти попытался.   
— Вот из-за этого я веревку и приготовил… — Ваня в глаза черные дикие посмотрел, а потом рявкнул: — Руки!  
  
Светло руки так и не протянул. Ване самому пришлось хватать, сжимая до синяков, обвязывать и к спинке приматывать.  
  
Светло лежал под ним, вырываться не пытался, только дышал загнанно и с силой жмурился.   
Ваня встал, отошел, воды из чайника на столе глотнул. Керосинку на максимум выкрутил. Раздеваться стал неспешно, одежду на скамью бросал.   
  
Потом возле кровати остановился, с удовольствием рассматривая привязанного Светло. Век бы любовался. Пальцами по его правой ноге пробежался, рассматривая шрамы на бедре. Не пулей вроде… Нож? Или штыком засадил кто?   
  
Светло дернулся, Ваня за ногу удержал. За щиколотку бледную ущипнул, предупредил:   
— Попробуешь меня лягнуть, на вторую ногу охромеешь.  
  
У Светло даже на щиколотке кожа была мягкая и нежная. Ваня ущипнул сильнее. Светло губы скривил, но промолчал.  
  
Ваня руку с ноги не убирал, рассматривал так, что Светло опять зажмурился и голову еще отвернул, пытаясь лицо в сгибе локтя спрятать.   
  
Ваня уловку эту заметил, но простил пока снисходительно, ногу светловскую повыше задрал и вбок отвел.   
  
Светло глухо вскрикнул, дернулся всем телом. Ваня движение повторил. Светло заорал в голос.  
— Ух ты! Если бы мне у тебя что-то выпытать нужно было, я бы быстро справился.   
  
— Схуяли?  
  
— Ты повторяешься, гнида.  
  
— Ты меня ебать-то собираешься, или мы байки травить будем?  
  
— А ты куда торопишься-то, Ванюш? — с интересом спросил Ваня, наклоняясь поближе к чужому лицу. — Не терпится? Так делов-то, просто попроси, тем более, и уговор у нас такой был.  
  
Светло молчал. Глаза прятал. Ваня видел, как бешено у него на шее жилка билась.   
Ваня снова его ногу вверх приподнял.  
  
Светло зашипел сквозь зубы, всем телом за ней потянулся. Ваня ее чуть в сторону отвел, держал так, лодыжку большим пальцем поглаживая. Светло дрожал под ним весь, слезы с ресниц смаргивал.  
  
Ваня вздохнул разочарованно и еще на чуток ногу в сторону двинул.  
— Блядь, я тебе что, Кшесинская что ли? Матросня на царскую любовницу дрочила?   
  
Зубами от боли скрипел, падла, а все равно язвил и шутки шутил. Ваня даже восхитился таким упорством.  
  
Еще чуть выше и вбок, и от крика светловского в ушах зазвенело. Ваня даже зажмурился от удовольствия.   
  
— С-с-сука!!! П-п-пусти! — Светло хрипел почти, трясся весь от боли, другой ногой по кровати елозил.  
  
Ваня аккуратно ногу его на кровать вернул. От лодыжки пальцами к бедру искалеченному пробежался. И обратно. И снова за лодыжку ухватил, сжал почти нежно. Светло дышал громко, заполошно, проскулил:  
— Не на-а-адо!  
  
— Слушал бы и слушал, — поделился Ваня внезапным открытием. — Еще что-нибудь красивое спой, цыпленок!   
Рассмеялся собственной шутке.   
  
Светло на него глаза таращил, губу закусил. Молчал.  
— Ты попросить должен, Ванюша! — сердобольно подсказал Ваня.   
  
— На хер иди! — Светло держался на чистом упрямстве. Ваня видел, как по вискам у него слезы текут, и лоб весь мокрый от пота. Хотелось соленые дорожки слизнуть, вкус ощутить, на языке покатать. Он об этом шесть лет мечтал!  
  
— Я там был. Сейчас твоя очередь. Всё по-честному, да?   
Ваня снова ногу поднимать начал.   
  
— Пожалуйста!  
  
— М-м-м? Не слышу.  
  
— Выеби меня, — Ване эти два слова в лицо почти выплюнули.   
  
— Ну раз ты так просишь.  
  
Ваня многострадальную ногу отпустил, зато вторую себе на плечо задрал, рывком Светло под себя подминая.  
  
Тот всхлипнул задушенно, напрягся весь, закаменел под руками.  
  
Ваня ладонями ягодицы чужие обхватил, смял. “А ничего так, лучше, чем у Настасьи”, — мысль дикая в голове мелькнула и пропала.  
  
Пальцами в дырку сунулся и обомлел.  
— Ба-а-а! Да ты подготовился, никак? Я смотрю, не первый раз жопу подставляешь, опытный больно.  
  
Светло покраснел так, что слезы на глазах выступили. Ваня чем угодно поклясться готов был, что тот просто от макушки до пяток вспыхнул. Даже кожа, кажется, враз горячей стала, или это просто самого Ваню в жар кинуло, стоило только представить, как он сейчас палача замаевского ебать будет. Даже во рту пересохло.  
— Вот за это прям от души тебе спасибо, мне самому недосуг руки пачкать, — Ваня к бутыльку с маслом потянулся, на пальцы плеснул, смазал себя неторопливо. Стояло у него крепко, даже рукой помогать не пришлось. Дрожало внутри все от нетерпения как натянутая струна, только Ваня растянуть удовольствие хотел, до последней капли смаковать, с толком. За каждый кошмар, которым Светло был обязан, расплатиться с лихвой, за каждую ночь бессонную. Он навис над Светло, в лицо вгляделся. Того аж колотило от напряжения, Ваня эту дрожь всем телом чувствовал. За подбородок ухватил цепко, впился пальцами посильнее, приказал:  
— На меня смотри. Не отворачивайся.  
  
И внутрь толкнулся сразу глубоко. Светло взвыл, пытаясь зажаться, вывернуться из каменной Ваниной хватки, спрятаться. Ваня заухмылялся, сильнее пальцы сжал, до синяков, так, что самому больно стало.   
  
Хорошо было до одури просто, не знал даже, от чего сильнее голова кружилась: то ли от того, какой Светло узкий и горячий был, — Ваня даже замер, боясь двинуться, чтобы всё слишком быстро не закончилось, — то ли от того, что видел, как у его врага, который шесть лет ему ночами кошмарными виделся, слезы по вискам текли неудержимо.   
  
Не сдержался, наклонился, слизнул. А зачем вообще себя сдерживать? Палач замаевский тогда в кузне все себе позволял. Ваня решил не отставать. Под ухом тоже лизнул, венку бьющуюся языком приласкав, и зубами до крови вцепился.  
  
И сам взвыл, когда в плечо в ответ чужие зубы впились.  
  
Ваня шею светловскую рукой нашарил, пальцы на ней начал сжимать медленно. Боль в плече даже полезной оказалась, отрезвила, как водой ледяной в лицо плеснули. Светло головой по подушке возил, дергался всем телом, сбросить с себя пытался, только обессилел скоро. Зубы разжал, захрипел, глаза закатил. Ваня ладонь с горла его убрал, оплеуху влепил, чтобы в чувство привести. Чтоб не смел отключаться. Чтоб всё, гнида, чувствовал!  
  
Бедрами двигать продолжил. Светло мягкий такой стал, податливый, благодать просто! Постанывал глухо на каждый глубокий толчок, губы в кровь искусал, то и дело глаза закрывал или лицо в сгибе локтя пытался спрятать. Ваня аж рычал от восторга, за шевелюру растрепанную схватил, зафиксировал, чтобы башкой не вертел, чтобы глаза видеть, зрачки расширенные, ресницы мокрые.  
  
Шептал:   
— На меня смотри! На меня...  
  
Светло вдруг взгляд сфокусировал. В глаза ему наконец уставился. Ваню такой ненавистью чистой обдало, как будто спирту неразбавленного глотнул.  
  
И от этого взгляда выкрутило, выгнуло, он задохнулся почти, кончая.   
  
На Светло упал, отдышаться не мог. Лбом в чужое влажное плечо уткнулся.   
— Слезь с меня, с-с-сука, раздавишь. Я задавленным помирать не планировал, — Светло как-то бесцветно прошелестел, в сторону отвернувшись. Но все равно ядовито.  
  
— Как ты помирать будешь, это тоже мне решать, — Ване даже шевелиться лень было, но со Светло он все же сполз, рядом вытянулся.   
  
Хорошо, что кровать с запасом делал. Вдвоем вполне поместиться можно было.  
  
Пока Ваня мысли эти в голове ворочал, не заметил, как в сон провалился.  
Проснулся резко, будто от грохота, хотя Светло старался бесшумно передвигаться. Сумел, сука, из веревок вывернуться, даже не оделся, вон, по комнате шариться начал. Ваня из-под ресниц за ним наблюдал. Тот рылся везде отчаянно, видать, документы найти пытался. Ваня про себя усмехнулся: что, Светло его таким дураком считал, чтоб тут бумаги держать? Ваня все в своём кабинете спрятал.   
  
На ноги поднялся, Светло шум услышал, оглянулся и шарахнулся в сторону неловко, не ожидал, погань, что разбудит, испугался, из дома выбежать хотел прямо так, в чем мать родила.  
  
Ваня бросил глухо:   
— Стоять! — плечо ноющее потер. Хорошо его Светло ухватил, болело дюже. Да и остальное тело ныло от усталости, но эта усталость хорошей была. Как после работы годной.   
  
К нему подошел, тот как-то сгорбился весь, поник, но подбородок, зараза, с бороденкой своей куцей все равно вверх задирал. Ваня его в шею под ухом пальцем ткнул, волосы отросшие за это ухо заправил аккуратно, чтобы не мешались, тот дернулся, но отпрянуть и закрыться не посмел. Дышал часто и глаза прятал. Ваня следы зубов своих легонько пальцами обвел, погладил, ухмыльнулся. Шепнул Светло:  
— В кровать иди. Живо!  
  
Тот аж побледнел от Ваниных слов. Видать, думал, что его второй заход ждет.  
  
Ваня керосинку на столе затушил, светать уже начинало. Сам Светло в кровать подтолкнул, у того ноги заплетались, чуть не упал.  
  
За запястья содранные сжал, к изголовью подтянул, веревкой покрепче по ссадинам обмотал.  
  
Рядом опустился и в лицо заглянул. Светло бледный был до синевы. Или это сумрак предутренний так его раскрашивал? Дышал еле слышно.   
  
Ваня ладонь ему на грудь положил, там где сердце через раз билось глухо. Замер, вслушиваясь. Кожа под рукой ледяная была, Светло мурашками весь покрылся, промерз, видно, пока голышом комнату обыскивал.  
  
Ваня над ним низко-низко наклонился, в губы сжатые прошептал:  
— Спи пока. Утром в детдом пойдем. Посмотришь на свою племянницу.  
  
Рядом лег, потянулся с удовольствием, одеялом лоскутным накрылся и добавил:  
— А наказание тебе за обыск в моем доме я потом придумаю.  
  
Задремать уже успел, как Светло проговорил негромко. Шепотом почти:  
— Ты обещал, что меня убьешь.  
  
— Я не обещал. Я говорил: “Может быть”. И не уточнял — когда.   
  
Ваня подавил зевок и добавил:   
— Думаю так, что рано пока. Не натешился еще.   
  
Подумав, свободный конец одеяла на задеревеневшего от таких известий Светло накинул. Всё-таки в избе холодновато было. До побудки Ваня честно надеялся еще пару часиков сна урвать, и если Светло его снова разбудит, то пожалеет.  
  
И за пару часов даже вроде выспаться получилось, словно в юности. Пить чужую кровь оказалось и правда для здоровья полезно, не врали сказки.  
  
А вот Светло будто и глаз не сомкнул на секунду даже, лежал также да в потолок невидящим взором пялился.   
  
Ваня его даже пальцем в бок потыкал, проверяя, живой ли. Светло на него глаза скосил, взглядом презрительным обдал. У Вани тут же настроение вверх скакнуло, хотя и так было вроде лучше некуда. Отучать эту контру от взглядов подобных интересным занятием будет. Крайне увлекательным.  
  
Ваня твердо решил, что не отпустит он Светло, пока.... А что “пока” — он и сам не знал. Думать и портить настроение чудесное он не стал.  
Встал, водой из ведра, на скамье стоявшего, в лицо поплескал. Оделся неторопливо, потом к кровати подошел. Узел распутал и на живот Светло одежку его бросил.  
— Одевайся давай, живо. Дела у нас.  
  
Светло очередным взглядом неласковым его одарил, руки затекшие растер. Одежду свою скомкал в руках, сказал зло:  
— Мне помыться надо.  
  
Ваня на него с улыбкой посмотрел, на ведро кивнул.  
— Колодец во дворе. Пять минут у тебя.  
  
Пока Светло в порядок себя приводил, Ваня чайник согрел и хлеба отрезал. Подумал и второй кусок отрезал.  
  
В детдом медленно шли. Не поспевал за ним Светло со своей хромой ногой, ну и ночная возня даром ему не прошла. Шел и морщился. Ваня смотрел на его лицо перекошенное и улыбался. Так всю дорогу с улыбкой дурной и прошагал, встречный народ пугая.  
  
У мальков как раз завтрак был, Ваня дверь в столовую приоткрыл, головенку белобрысую взглядом нашел. Светло подозвал, сказал негромко:  
— За третьим столом.  
  
Тот Маруську сразу узнал, взглядом впился, а Ваня его рассматривал. И пальцы подметил, судорожно в косяк вцепившиеся, побелевшие от натуги, и губы дрожащие. И с неудовольствием подумал, что очень уж они похожи были с Маруськой. Одна кровь. У той так же губы дрожали, когда реветь собиралась. И так же нос морщила. И улыбалась так же, ладошкой рот прикрывая. Вот только на морде Светло Ваня улыбку эту видеть никогда больше не хотел. В кузне насмотрелся.  
  
Он Светло за плечо зло дернул, развернул, бросил отрывисто:  
— Хватит. В кабинет идём.   
  
Развернулся и пошел, уверенный, что Светло за ним поплетется.


	5. Глава IV

В кабинете Ваня первым делом закурил. От злости руки тряслись. Светло у двери встал, к стене прислонился вроде бы расслабленно, но глаза настороженно поблескивали.  
  
— Как она здесь оказалась, одна, не знаешь случаем? Как ребенок на улицу попал? Почему не досмотрели? — Ване и уколоть хотелось, но и правду узнать тоже. Из Марии Стефановны вытащить ничего не получилось. Не рассказывала она о своих злоключениях. Носик морщила, слезы сдерживая, и молчала.  
  
Ваня в ответ ожидал услышать очередное “не твое дело”, но Светло вздохнул как-то тяжело и выдавил нехотя, глядя в сторону:  
— Потерялась. Тетка-сопровождающая ее на вокзале проворонила.  
  
— Тетка-то хоть жива осталась? — Ване интересно было, что случилось с человеком, который племянницу палача замаевского опасности подверг?  
  
Светло лишь плечами пожал, улыбнулся. Вроде спокойно улыбнулся, только Ване разом перехотелось уточнять, что там с Марусиной попутчицей случиться могло.   
  
— В общем, тут с ней, сам видишь, всё в порядке. Одевают-обувают, кормят, крыша над головой есть. Выучат, не пропадет ребенок. И в безопасности тут, не на улице, — не удержался, добавил едко: — Всяко лучше, чем с тобой.  
  
— В детдоме-то в безопасности? Среди швали беспризорной? — ровно поинтересовался Светло. Последнюю фразу он будто мимо ушей пропустил.  
  
Ване очень захотелось ему в морду разок прописать. Для профилактики. Он на губы, в брезгливой гримасе сжатые, посмотрел и просиял весь. Мысль в голову пришла дельная. Не зря же Ваня с юных лет юнгой подвизался, многое видел, многое пробовал. Портовые притоны Симоды и Нагасаки любым баням питерским да борделям фору дадут. А про марсельские и говорить нечего.   
  
К Насте с такими предложениями нескромными подходить совесть не позволяла. Всё-таки жена она ему была, а не девка портовая. А вот с этим-то чего стесняться? И уж больно на морду его полюбоваться хотелось, когда он Ванино предложение услышит.   
  
— В безопасности, конечно. Швали тут воли не дают, никто никого не обижает. В общем, если ты хочешь, чтоб у племяшки твоей и дальше всё так же благополучно было, то ты на мое предложение согласишься.   
  
Ваня паузу сделал.   
Светло улыбался.   
Ваня мысль свою огласил и наблюдал с восторгом, как улыбка у того с губ стекает, как морда светловская бледнеет сначала, а потом краской вспыхивает, пятнами неровными идет.  
  
— В рот не возьму! — Светло даже выговорил это с трудом.   
  
— Жопу подставил, а в рот постесняешься?   
  
— Я тебя в рот не ебал! — выпалил тот, задохнувшись от возмущения, с горячностью какой-то мальчишеской.  
  
— Только потому, что я сбежать сумел, — Ваня сказал первое, что ему на ум пришло, и недоверчиво смотрел, как Светло вспыхивает пуще прежнего, хотя, казалось, куда уж больше краснеть-то?   
  
— Что, блядь, правда мечтал мне за щеку заправить? — Ваня даже голос до шепота понизил.  
  
— Планировал. После того, как ты мне информацию нужную выложишь, и перед тем, как в расход тебя пустить, — Светло в глаза смотрел, будто нарочно нарывался, хотя над губой верхней пот от напряжения выступил.  
  
— Хотел и не вышло, — Ваня снова заулыбался. Плевать, чего там Светло планировал, главное, что сейчас не он решает. Козыри не у него сейчас на руках. — А у меня выйдет.  
Ваня к двери подошел, перед носом у настороженно за ним наблюдающего Светло ключ в скважине провернул.   
  
Потом стул от стола отодвинул, уселся, ноги расставив, и рукой приглашающе махнул, приступайте, мол, товарищ. Проявите сознательность и контрреволюционное рвение. Ваню безумие охватило какое-то, азарт шальной в голову ударил.   
  
Светло таращился на него неверяще, головой мотал отрицательно, как ребенок малый, которого в темный сарай зайти заставляют.  
  
Ваня себя по коленке постучал настойчиво, выговорил, слова лениво растягивая:  
— Давай, Ванюш. Не томи. Не для себя стараться ведь будешь, племяшку спасаешь.  
  
Светло хмыкнул. Губы дрожащие в ухмылке ехидной растянул, проговорил, слова выплевывая:  
— Я на колени не встану. Даже при всем желании не смогу.   
  
“А желания я никакого не испытываю”. Этого Светло не сказал, конечно, но по всему его виду понятно было, насколько тому не по себе.  
  
— Так на жопу падай, — Ваня ржал уже в открытую. Голову вело и кружило от вседозволенности. — Или время тратить будем на то, чтоб ты меня еще поупрашивал и поломался?  
  
Светло от стены отлепился, подошел медленно, между ног с трудом на пол опустился, чуть ли не кряхтя от боли. Видать, ранение сильно его донимало.  
  
Ваня смотрел на вихрастую макушку и с трудом сдерживался, чтобы пальцы в отросшие лохмы не запустить, не спугнуть раньше времени.  
  
Спросил насмешливо:  
— Ну что застыл? Порядок действий вспоминаешь?  
  
— Где пуговицы-то? — Светло ошарашенно рассматривал ширинку. Ваня смешок подавил, спросил:  
  
— Матросских штанов никогда не видел, что ль? Сбоку, Ванюш.  
  
Тот глаза раздраженно закатил, пробормотал что-то вроде:  
— Вот всё не по-людски…   
  
Ваня ждать устал, сам клапан расстегнул, кальсоны приспустил, Светло поле деятельности предоставляя. Сказал жестко:  
— Приступай.  
  
Светло нерешительно рукой по херу прошелся, невесомо почти, но Ваня едва не зашипел от удовольствия. Подумал мельком, что орать здесь негоже, не хватает, чтоб мальки под дверью скреблись: “Иван Игоревич, с вами всё хорошо?”  
  
Взгляд опустил, с наслаждением рассматривая открывающуюся картину. Светло вдруг на него глаза поднял, сказал со странной улыбкой:  
— Не боишься, что я тебе хер отгрызу сейчас, а?   
  
Ваню от этой улыбки больше повело, чем от ладони которая его почти нежно обхватывала.   
Руку на шею светловскую опустил, пальцы сжал несильно, след от своих зубов погладил.  
— А ты попробуй, — шепнул ласково. — Не стесняйся давай, не забыл небось, как тебя девки ублажали.  
  
В ответ он такой растерянный и злой взгляд получил, что даже сообразить сразу не смог, к чему он, а Светло уже губы на его члене сомкнул.  
  
Ваня дернулся от неожиданности, еле вскрик сдержал. Испугался немного все же.  
Но как чужой горячий рот ощутил, сразу все мысли как ветром из головы выдуло, все опасения лесом пошли. Губу закусил, чтоб не стонать в голос, руку в чужие встрепанные волосы запустил, ритм правильный задавая, пальцами второй руки всё вспухший сине-красный отпечаток зубов на светловской шее поглаживал, оторваться не мог. Сам не понял, что именно к разрядке подтолкнуло: рубец горячий под пальцами да венка, бешено пульсирующая, или — как влажный жар чужого рта ощущался.   
  
Светло дернулся, но Ваня его с мстительным удовольствием за лохмы удержал, в рот спуская. Кашель и ругань после райской музыкой прозвучали.   
  
— Су-у-ука! — Светло хрипел и отплевывался с отвращением. Но Ване слишком хорошо сейчас было, чтобы на это внимание обращать, сказал только, тетку с рынка вспомнив:  
— Блевать здесь не вздумай.  
  
Курить хотелось нестерпимо. Ваня встал, штаны застегнул, потянулся, негу прогоняя, к окну отошел. И оттуда, рассматривая полностью деморализованного врага, весь расклад Светло выложил.  
— В общем, так, Ванюш, если хочешь, чтобы с племяшкой твоей все хорошо было, к себе чеши, манатки собирать, ты ко мне переезжаешь. Нравится мне твоя жопа, хочу всегда под рукой иметь. Ну и рот тоже, конечно.   
  
Глядя в вытянувшееся от изумления лицо Светло, продолжил:  
— Будешь паинькой, позволю девчонку видеть. А то и поговорить дам. Но, если что, ты все еще можешь уйти и не вернуться. Не держу, — Ваня ухмыльнулся, новую папиросу прикуривая.  
  
— И вправду уйти дашь? А с Маруськой что тогда? Если я уйду?  
  
Ваня плечом повел небрежно, хотя у него внутри всё снова от злости всколыхнулось, когда он от Светло имя девочки услышал.   
  
Не укладывалось у него в голове, что у палача замаевского, который людей запросто так на ремни кромсал да кишки по стенам развешивал, ребенок слабым местом был. Не хотел Ваня видеть в нем ничего человеческого. И Маруську с ним соотносить тоже не желал.  
  
Бросил грубо:  
— А какое тебе дело-то? Ну сгинет она, как родители ее. Была и не станет, считай, не выжила после холеры, — Ваня рассмеялся, хотя смех из себя выдавливать пришлось. На Светло смотрел, на глаза его, как-то разом запавшие, на кулаки сжатые, на подбородок этот, опять упрямо вздернутый.  
  
— Я не уйду. Не… не рассказывай про нее, — Светло говорил глухо, но твердо, в глаза взглядом горящим впившись.  
  
Ваня усмехнулся и кивнул. Подумал и добавил на всякий случай (а то со Светло станется детский дом спалить — его пристукнет, Маруську уведет, а здесь пожар устроит, чтобы следов не оставлять):  
— Документов тут нет, — он обвел кабинет рукой. — Они у надежного человека хранятся. Так что ты сюда без меня не суйся. А если узнаю, что пытался за моей спиной с девчонкой увидеться, пожалеешь.  
  
Теперь настала очередь Светло кивать согласно. Он башкой тряхнул, взгляда не опуская, мол, еще что скажешь?  
  
Ваня снова закурил, как-то наговорился он уже за сегодня. Затянулся глубоко, выдавил нехотя:  
— Иди. Вечером жду. Дома.  
  
Светло ушел, сильно прихрамывая, гораздо сильнее, чем вчера или утром, а Ваня долго еще думал над этим “дома”. Будоражило это, пьянило, так, что голова кругом шла.   
  
***  
Только Ваня раздрай в душе устаканил да за бумаги сел, в дверь кабинета знакомо поскреблись. Маруська явилась. Нос задумчиво морщила, кончик косички растрепанной теребила. Ваня испугался было, что девчушка опять про папу с мамой выспрашивать начнет, и ему опять ей врать придется. Каждый день ведь почти спрашивала: “Ты сказал, папу с мамой найдешь. Нашёл? Я домой хочу”. Глазищами своими чёрными на него смотрела, прямо в душу заглядывала. И никак не мог Ваня сказать, что некуда ей возвращаться. Нет у нее больше дома.  
  
Однако сегодня Маруся с другой надобностью пожаловала.   
— Дя-я-ядь, а что делать, если ты что-то спрятал, а кто-то то, что ты спрятал, забрал, а свое положил?  
  
Ваня машинально на шкаф оглянулся, на котором пресс-папье лежало.   
— У тебя по всему детдому тайники, что ли, уже устроены?!   
  
— Не, дядь, только во дворе и в уборной еще. И в поленнице. И у воспитательниц в комнате. И...  
  
Ваня машинально достал папиросы. В пальцах крутил. Он при Маруське старался не курить. Хотя так хотелось пока с ней говорил, аж зубы сводило.   
— И что ты там хранишь, скажи на милость?  
  
— Ну всякое, чтоб не стащили. Важное. Жука зеленого, только у него лапок нету. Лизавета Петровна визжала громко, когда я ей показала. Выкинуть хотела! Камушки. Пуговицы красивые. Пенсне вот Семену Даниловичу обратно подложить пришлось, больно он расстроился, когда оно пропало. Всякое…  
  
— Что пенсне вернула, это правильно. Я же тебе говорил, нельзя чужое брать! — Ваня решил проявить сдержанность и педагогичность и не ругаться, а похвалить. Да и не мог он на Маруську ругаться.  
  
Та головой покивала. Но вопрос в ее глазенках гореть не перестал. Ване аж самому интересно стало, что у нее спереть такого важного могли, чтобы она про тайники свои рассказала и советоваться пришла.  
— И что у тебя пропало?   
  
Маруська вздохнула горестно, у Вани аж сердце сжалось, и выпалила, чуть не плача:  
— Карандаш! Помнишь, ты мне давал? Там еще много осталось. На много котиков бы хватило. И цветочков. И… — Маруська всхлипнула и все же разревелась. — А теперь там порошок и таблетки какие-то в кулечке.  
  
— Таблетки? Порошок?! — переспросил Ваня, холодея от догадки. — Я надеюсь, ты это не лизала? — Он Маруську за подбородок пальцами взял осторожно, в глазенки мокрые встревоженно заглянул.  
  
— Не-е-е, дядь. Мне папенька наказывал никаких порошков, и таблетков, и микстур в пузырьках не трогать. Во избежание! — Маруська последнюю фразу, явно заимствованную, по слогам повторила.  
  
— А ты, ну случайно, не видела, кто твой тайник распотрошил?   
  
Маруська рыдать перестала, насупилась, посмотрела на него с праведным негодованием. Ваня смутился даже, действительно, такое человеку предлагать!  
— Это не ябедничать. Это… ладно. Не говори. Но можешь показать? Они же карандаш твой сперли, значит, имеешь право. А вдруг они потом начнут хлеб у остальных воровать, и все голодными останутся?  
  
Маруська крепко задумалась. Потом кивнула. К окну подошла, перемена как раз была, детвора гуляла, присмотрелась и пальцем в угол двора ткнула, туда, где старшие в ножички резались.  
  
Ваня таки сунул папиросу в рот. Захотелось самому себе в лоб дать или выругаться по матушке позатейливее, но не при ребёнке же. Вот знал же он, нутром чуял, что не нужно было тех двоих брать! Нет же, решил дать шкетам шанс в жизнь вернуться, достойными гражданами советского государства стать. А они, паразиты, аптеку обнесли и весь детдом и Ваню лично под удар подставили.  
  
Милицию Ваня решил не звать. Не с руки ему сейчас с мироновским ведомством связываться было. Сам разберется, по-свойски. Не впервой, чай.  
  
Маруське Ваня новый карандаш вручил, рисовать усадил. Та успокоилась, нос вытерла. Платочком! Откуда только добыла? Котиков стала размножать. Забавные они у нее получались, круглобокие, усатые, уютные. У Вани этих котиков уже пол-ящика накопилось.  
  
За работу сел, бумаги проклятущие сами себя не заполнят. А шкеты подождут. После обеда Ваня их в столовой аккуратненько сцапает и к стенке припрет. И выяснит обязательно, для кого крали и кому остальное все сплавили. Обед-то те пропустят, только если при смерти лежать будут.   
  
А вот сам Ваня обед пропустил, заработался. И еле успел шкетов на выходе из столовой перехватить.  
  
В кабинет привел, допрос по всей форме учинил, кулек с марафетом как доказательство преступления на стол выложил.  
  
Те и не отпирались особо. Были у них свои представления о чести, и Ване, которого они, в общем, уважали, внаглую врать не стали.  
  
Заказчика вот только не сдали, конечно. Ваня, впрочем, и не надеялся на это сильно.  
Расстроился Ваня, сказал, что переводит их в реформаториум. Без милиции и по доброму согласию.  
Те лишь кивнули.   
  
До вечера Ваня бумаги заполнял. В такие дни он работу свою почти ненавидел, не любил себя беспомощным и проигравшим чувствовать.  
  
***   
Но, когда к дому подошел, настроение сразу улучшилось, при одном виде человека, сидящего на крыльце. Пришёл-таки. Ждал послушно.   
  
Мешок с вещами, как кота, к груди прижимал, вроде как прятался за ним даже. Ваня эту мысль подальше отогнал.  
  
Вещей у Светло всего-то ничего оказалось, Ваня с усмешкой подумал, что по сравнению с ним богачом был, когда без церемоний в его мешок залез. Пара белья, плоская коробочка с зубным порошком, кружка, ложка, одеяло драное, из которого вата кое-где торчала.  
  
— Негусто.   
  
— Так я не думал, что тут задержусь, — Светло губы в улыбке растянул, но Ваня видел, что ему не весело совсем. Глаза чернющие запали, уголки рта потрескались. Болели, наверное.  
  
— Располагайся, будь как дома, — Ваня приглашающей рукой махнул. Не давало ему покоя это “дома”. У него с палачом замаевским теперь дом общий, кто б Ване ещё недельку назад сказал — не поверил бы.   
  
Сам на стол немудрящий ужин собрал: хлеб, воблу, что на толкучке купить удалось. Чайник на примусе споро согрелся. Усмехнувшись, бутылек с маслом из-под кровати достал, забыл давеча.   
  
— С маслом оно сытнее будет, — пояснил Ваня и на скривившуюся рожу Светло полюбовался. Тот без аппетита ел, жевал как-то механически, на Ваню глаз не поднимал. Утром, видать, насмотрелся.  
  
Зато Ваня глаз с него не сводил, каждую мелочь подмечал. Не удержался, потянулся через стол синяк, налившийся на шее, потрогать.  
  
Светло тут же в сторону шарахнулся, чай свой пролил, на ногу кипятком плеснул. Зашипел сквозь зубы, штаны от кожи отлепляя.   
— Ты, Ванюш, снимай сразу, что время тратить попусту.  
  
Светло не ответил, и Ваня продолжил злорадствовать.  
— Новоселье твое как отмечать будем, а?   
  
— Цыганский хор с медведем пригласим, — буркнул покрасневший Светло.   
  
— Медведь нам лишний, медведя ты не сдюжишь, пожалуй, — Ваня задумчиво в кружке ложкой помешивал. Спросил: — Как сегодня желаешь, в рот или в задницу? Пользуйся, пока выбирать разрешаю.  
  
— На свой выбор подставляй, — тут же огрызнулся Светло. Губы в улыбке ехидной растянул снова, а глаза тоскливые.  
  
Ваня в который раз невольно его упрямством восхитился. Знает же, что нарывается, а смолчать все равно не может, сучонок.  
— Значит, в задницу. Не ценишь ты хорошего отношения, Ванюш.  
  
Светло плечами равнодушно пожал. Будто и впрямь ему все равно было.   
Доел, сидел прямо, руки на коленях сложив. Ждал, что еще Ваня удумает.  
— Как тебя раком выебать, если ты на коленях стоять не можешь? — Ваня вопрошал в пространство задумчиво. — Задачка.  
  
— Получи инженерное образование, конструкции в кровати сооруди. Или тогда медиком становись и вылечи. Лет через десять, глядишь, твоя мечта исполнится. Хотя для тебя сложно.  
  
— Еще ногу больную тебе оттяпать можно. Нечему болеть будет. Через месяц заживет. Но членовредительство это больше по твоей части, да, Ванюш? Ты же у нас резать любишь?  
  
— Так я без ноги тем более раком не встану, чудак человек!  
  
— Зато не убежишь никуда. Хотя ты и так никуда от меня не денешься!  
  
— Я спать хочу. Давай уже, удовлетворяй свои низменные инстинкты. Или ты это так все же сам напрашиваешься?   
  
Вот гадюка ядовитая!  
  
— На кровать пиздуй, — велел Ваня.   
  
Пока Светло раздевался нехотя, Ваня на кровать холстину постелил, а то, пожалуй, они ее быстро угваздают.  
  
— Привязывать тебя сегодня? Или так обойдемся? И если ты, падла, меня еще раз укусишь, зубов не досчитаешься.  
  
— Потерплю уж, не переживай, ты же быстро управишься.  
  
Ваня даже зубами скрипнул. Вот же ж падла неуемная!  
  
— Может, все-таки в рот? Тогда хоть молчать будет, — Ваня сам с собой разговаривал.  
  
Светло на него как на больного посмотрел, глаза сощурил презрительно. Хотя сам голый возле кровати жался.  
  
— Пузом кверху ложись и ноги раздвигай пошире, не стесняйся.  
  
— Пошире не получится.  
  
— Сука пиздливая, да заткнешься ты уже?!  
  
Ваня ближе шагнул, за плечи тряхнул так, что у Светло зубы клацнули.  
  
— А если нет, что, язык отрежешь?  
  
Ваня лишь глаза закатил. Вернее, они сами как-то. Еле удержался от того, чтобы оплеуху не отвесить. На кровать толкнул и сверху прямо в одежде навалился.  
  
Потом прямо так, сидя сверху на Светло, раздеваться стал. Тельняшку стащил, привстав, штаны стянул.   
  
Светло на него снизу вверх таращился, губы в улыбке кривил. Только Ваня видел, как у того сердце стучит заполошно: жилка на виске как бешеная билась.  
  
Слезть со Светло пришлось все же. Масло злополучное на столе осталось.  
  
Ваня с него скатился, рявкнул зло:   
— Ноги раздвигай давай.  
  
Назад с бутыльком вернулся. На пальцы привычно уже плеснул, смазал себя быстро, ногу светловскую поднял и в дырку толкнулся.  
  
Светло под ним дернулся и взвыл в голос.  
— Что, сегодня подготовиться не удосужился? Зря.  
  
Ваня не двигался, сдерживал себя, хотя руки дрожали и пальцы на ногах от тесноты и жара поджимались. Не потому, что задницу чужую жалел, а потому, что не хотел, чтобы быстро все закончилось. Пальцы светловские, в бедро впившиеся, от себя отодрал, сжав в отместку до хруста.  
  
К груди наклонился и по месту вчерашнего укуса языком влажно прошелся. Светло под ним трясся весь, но молчал. Глаза только зажмурил и голову набок повернул.  
  
Ваня его по щеке похлопал, тот глаза открыл. Ваня взгляд злющий поймал и двигаться начал неторопливо. Засаживал по самые яйца и вынимал неспешно. Светло дышать стал сбито, через раз, под его темп подстраиваясь. Губы кусал, стараясь не орать. Ваня живо себя на его месте представил, ощущения свои вспомнил и еще медленнее двигаться начал.  
  
— Если я под тобой усну, не обессудь, матросик, — Светло слова еле выдавил, тяжело сглатывая, но глазищами своими дырку в Ване прожигал.  
  
У Вани от этого взгляда одновременно и ненавидящего и тоскливого в животе спирали огненные скручивались.  
  
Он все также размеренно бедрами поддавал, глаз от светловского лица не отрывая. Чуть приподнялся, положение изменил, чтоб толчки поглубже получались, и Светло под ним внезапно глаза распахнул, как будто изумленно, и застонал в голос. Ваня даже перепугался, не повредил ли ему что, и перестал так глубоко засаживать.  
Но ускорился немного, а то вдруг и правда уснет. Просто ему назло. Эта дрянь и не такое могла.  
  
Ваня его на всякий случай еще и за сосок ущипнул. И за второй. Светло его таким взглядом презрительным наградил, вроде “ты коров, что ль, ебать привык, фиг ли ты меня доить пытаешься”, что Ване стыдно как-то даже стало. Самую малость. Потому что соски светловские он щипать и гладить продолжил, нравилось ему эти комочки под ладонями и под пальцами ощущать. В очередной раз выкрутил посильнее и от чужого стона хриплого сам в голос застонал, кончая.   
  
Не стал дожидаться, пока Светло жаловаться начнет, что под его весом загибается, вбок сполз.   
  
Уже засыпая почти, подумал, что надо бы, чтоб Светло на скамье спал, а не в одной с ним в постели. Едва успел эту мысль додумать, как в сон провалился.   
  
Посреди ночи проснулся от дикого крика рядом, чуть с кровати не слетел. Светло по кровати метался, руками бил, его задевая, и орал в голос. А лицо мокрое от слез в лунном свете покойницкой бледностью отдавало.   
“Какого хрена?!” — Ваня только это успел подумать, прежде чем ему кулаком в лоб прилетело.  
  
Он Светло затрещину отвесил, чтоб проснулся и в себя пришел.  
  
Тот всхлипнул жалобно как-то, по-детски почти, ресницы мокрые разлепил и на него удивленно уставился.  
— Хули ты орешь? — ничего поумнее или повежливее Ване на ум не пришло, он ненавидел средь ночи просыпаться, уж больно знакомо было. — Еще раз вякнешь, будешь с кляпом спать.  
  
Светло, на удивление, промолчал. Отвернулся только. Ноги к груди притянул, в комочек сжимаясь.  
  
***  
Утро оказалось неласковым. После того как Светло его своим кошмаром разбудил, уснуть так и не получилось: собственные страхи в голову лезли. Ваня не выспался совсем, с головой тяжелой встал.   
  
Светло как отвернулся тогда на бок, как скрючился, так до сих пор и лежал. Ваня не стал его окликать, а тот сам головы не повернул. Может, спал, может, просто на Ваню глядеть не хотел.   
  
Ваня хотел ему что-то сказать едкое, но не стал. Себя после таких ночей вспомнил.   
На работу злой ушел.  
  
Возле ворот детдома Мирона увидел с компанией какой-то и взвыл про себя.  
Забыл он про встречу, которую Мирон обещал организовать. Давно уже тот планировал пригласить в детдом какого-то особо героического португальского коммуниста, который в Советской республике от режима тамошнего скрывался и по коминтерновской линии работу вел.   
  
Не то чтобы Ваня против был, малькам интересно будет послушать, только вот встречаться с Мироном именно сегодня не хотелось. Чутье у друга звериное было, Ваня заранее на допрос настраиваться начал.   
  
Настроение только ухудшилось от такого, поэтому к гостям Ваня подходил, насильно из себя дружелюбие выдавливая. Мирон лишь глянул на него подозрительно и знакомить всех начал.  
Ваня через переводчика попытался этому самому Дарио втолковать, чтоб он детям папиросы не раздавал, за часами на руке следил, кошелек попросил во внутренний карман пиджака переложить, а потом за собой по детдому повел.   
  
В столовой уже все отделения расселись, ждали гостя с нетерпением. Вопросы как горох посыпались, бедолага переводчик еле с таким валом справлялся. Ваня делал вид, что ему очень интересно, а сам ежился под цепким взглядом Мирона. Почуял что-то, зараза такая.  
  
— Всё в порядке, Вань? — улучив момент, спросил тот негромко, взглядом в лицо впиваясь.   
  
— Выпил я вчера малость, — помолчав, неохотно “признался” Ваня. — Сидел, думал, может, зря с Настей расстаться поспешил. Ты же сам говорил мне тогда, что мне семья нужна, что, дескать, без нее пропаду совсем.   
  
Нехитрая уловка сработала, Мирон тут же нахмурился:  
— Ага. Я тогда про семью говорил, а с Настасьей какая семья? Она тебе даже ребенка вон родить не захотела, за пять лет так и не сподобилась. Не жалей, Вань, найдешь ты себе хорошую бабу, наладится всё. И не пей в одиночку больше, ладно? Меня лучше зови, — Мирон рассмеялся. И у Вани чуть от сердца отлегло.  
  
— Что-то наш иностранец скис совсем, утомили его. Сейчас выручим, — Ваня откашлялся, дождался, когда гость замолчит, и сказал громко: — Пусть наши гости дорогие чаю выпьют, а пока что Мирон Яныч вам про свою работу расскажет.   
  
Мирон на него взгляд обреченный бросил, но мальки так заверещали радостно, что путей отступления ему не оставалось.  
— Ну и про что вам сегодня рассказать?   
  
— Про попрыгунчиков!  
  
— Про Бабана!  
  
— Как вы попрыгунчиков ловили! — мальки почти хором заголосили. Уже раза три точно им Мирон про банду Бабана-Бальгаузена рассказывал, всё мало было.  
  
Пришлось рассказывать. А что-что, а рассказывать Мирон умел, часами мог вещать. Увлекался, руками размахивать начинал, глаза зажигались, а если собеседник рядом оказывался, за руки его хватал, приобнимал за плечи.   
  
Мирон рассказывал, а Ваня смотрел, как меняется лицо этого Дарио, пока переводчик ему суть излагает. Точно как у мальков становится: влюбленное и восторженное. Вот умел Мирон людей к себе располагать, ему даже делать ничего не приходилось, чтоб они к нему тянуться начинали. Будто мотыльки на свет летели. С таким родиться надо, такому не выучишься.  
Дарио в улыбке солнечной кривозубой расплывался, глазищи сияли, и вообще лицо у него было, точно как у Маруськи — та тоже впервые эту историю слышала и сидела сейчас с открытым ртом.  
  
Ваня понял, что теперь кроме котиков у него в столе рисунки с другими героями появятся, и невольно усмехнулся. Интересно будет на это глянуть. И Мирону потом, может, покажет.   
  
До обеда Ваня с делегацией этой провозился. Потом вместе в наркомпрос пошли, Ваня надеялся, что при иностранном госте чего-нибудь выбить сможет. Потом в ресторан коммерческий при “Европейской” потащились, наркомпросовские настояли. Ваня еле отбился, мол, дела, дети без присмотру. Сбежал, в общем. До вечера бумаги перекладывал, а в голове свербело, что там Светло дома делает? Дома...  
  
***  
  
Назад через толкучку шел, вобла еще, вроде, оставалась, но Светло, поди, подъел уже. Кроме хлеба удалось еще сахарин купить, настроение прямо поднялось, всё не пустой чай пить.  
  
В сенях Ваня дверью хлопнул погромче, уже рот открыл, чтобы поздороваться поязвительнее, и вдруг застыл. Прислушался. Тишина в доме такая стояла, что сразу ясно было — никого в нем нет. Он быстро в комнату глянул, чтоб удостовериться. Пусто! Вещмешка светловского тоже не нашел.   
  
Сбежал-таки, сука! И племянницу не пожалел!  
Гнида.  
  
Ваня на улицу метнулся обратно, хотя головой понимал, что глупо это, Светло, поди, в городе уже нету, бежал так, что пятки сверкали.  
  
А потом Ваня почуял запах дыма, что из трубы баньки шел.   
  
Надо же, не сбежал.   
  
В предбаннике вещмешок валялся.  
  
Баню Светло несильно протопил, так только, чтоб воды нагреть да помыться. Видать, уже час тут плескался, бочка с водой наполовину пустая стояла. Пучком запаренной травы ожесточенно плечи тер, не заметил даже поначалу Ваню, стоящего на пороге, от сквозняка только, по ногам из открытой двери потянувшего, повернулся.   
  
Вздрогнул, руками прикрыться попытался, а потом отвернулся и как ни в чем не бывало мыться продолжил. Насмешливо бросил через плечо:  
— Давно подглядываешь?  
  
Ваня не ответил, рассматривал его. Мокрые волосы, прилипшие к шее, жилистая спина, ребра пересчитать можно было, несладко, видно, палачу замаевскому последнее время жилось. На заднице и бедрах синяки виднелись от Ваниных пальцев. Бороденка эта паршивая...  
  
В голове у Вани смутная мысль родилась, он вернулся в дом. Взял со стола керосиновую лампу да из своего вещмешка прихватил коробку с бритвой и мыло.   
  
Светло в предбаннике уже одевался торопливо. Ваня ему кивнул на скамью, куда лампу поставил:  
— Рубашку не натягивай пока, садись. К свету поближе.  
  
— Зачем это?   
  
— Садись, говорю.   
  
Помазок из барсучьего волоса да чашку медную для пены он в одно из первых плаваний купил, “на вырост”, как боцман шутил, бороды тогда у Вани и в помине не было. Чашка и помазок с ним вот уже больше десяти лет по всем городам и весям путешествовали. А бритву недавно совсем хорошую добыть удалось. Немецкая она у него была, годная, он ее пару дней назад только правил. Хотя сам сейчас редко брился — из-за шрама на щеке резался то и дело.   
  
Пену взбил в миске, пока Светло настороженно за его движениями наблюдал.   
— Голову подними.   
  
— Ты, может, для начала свою физиономию в порядок приведешь? — брюзгливо осведомился Светло. — С моей всё в порядке.   
  
Спокойно вроде сказал, но Ваня видел, как пальцы у него подрагивали мелко.  
  
— Будет в порядке, когда бородку эту козлиную сбреем.   
  
— А… — Светло рот открыл, но Ваня не дал ему даже слова сказать.   
  
Пообещал мрачно:  
— А будешь пиздеть, я тебя всего побрею. Во всех местах без исключения.   
  
Светло рот закрыл, зыркнул только возмущенно и взглядом в коленки себе уперся.  
  
Ваня удивился даже такой покладистости.   
  
Подбородок светловский намылил тщательно, лезвие к коже горячей приложил.  
Замер и подумал вдруг, а что, если Светло сейчас дернуться надумает? Убийство это будет или самоубийство?  
  
Светло вдруг усмехнулся и проговорил, глаза закрывая и под руками Ваниными демонстративно расслабляясь:  
— Не дождешься.   
  
Ваня лишь плечами пожал, брить аккуратно начал. Лезвие по распаренной коже легко скользило, Ване даже понравилось, не то что собственную щеку скоблить, вечно о шрам треклятый задевая.  
  
Остатки пены с волосами ладонью смахнул. За подбородок взялся, повертел в разные стороны бесцеремонно. Недоверчиво рассматривал чужое лицо, ставшее почти незнакомым. Будто другой человек рядом сидел. Без бороды Светло пацан пацаном смотрелся, скулы на худом лице так торчали, что порезаться можно было, а линия челюсти так выделялась, что пальцы сами тянулись обвести. И родинка у него на шее, оказывается, была совершенно блядская, Ваня почему-то не замечал раньше. Настины подружки себе похожие для пущей загадочности на лице тушью рисовали. Ваня даже пальцем потер пятнышко, проверил, не смоется ли. Укус его рядом с родинкой этой еще краше смотрелся. И еще парочку хотелось оставить рядом. И языком по ней провести.  
  
Ваня краснеть начал неудержимо, чувствовал прямо, как уши алеют от картин, что в голове рисовались сами собой. Завелся от них похлеще, чем от скабрезных открыточек, что в портах продавались, как пацан, титьку девичью впервые увидевший.  
  
— Можешь идти, чего расселся, — буркнул он, отворачиваясь и стаскивая тельняшку. — Чайник согрей, я помоюсь пока.   
  
Нагнулся, чтобы сапоги снять, и взгляд на спине и пониже ощутил. Жарко под взглядом этим стало, как будто уже в бане оказался. Так на него воспитательницы в детдоме из окон таращились, только вот их взгляды ничего в душе не задевали, а этот перевернул все внутри.  
  
Ваня обернулся резко, светловский взгляд поймал странный.   
  
Теперь настал черед Светло краской заливаться. Тот развернулся и из предбанника почти выбежал, так быстро, насколько нога позволяла, обувку вон даже оставил, босиком унесся.  
  
Ваня придушенно рассмеялся. И над Светло, и над собой заодно. Он, когда свои татуировки делал, даже представить не мог, как они на людей действовать будут.


	6. Глава V

В бане Ваня долго задерживаться не стал, ополоснулся по-быстрому. Заметку себе сделал, вениками запастись: на толкучке найти или в лес самому прогуляться. Мочалку купить еще. Бритву промыл, перед тем, как в чехол убрать, в руках задумчиво повертел, соображая, сбрить щетину или оставить. Решил не брить. Не хотелось на это время тратить, внутри что-то зудело, торопило, нетерпение глухое какое-то. Очень уж в дом вернуться побыстрее хотелось.   
  
Рубашку cветловскую с лавки поднял, такую же, как тогда, в кузне, черную и с глухим воротом. Хорошо. Синяков на шее не видно будет. И следов от зубов тоже. Ване очень уж захотелось еще их пооставлять. Он щеку со шрамом потер, усмехнулся, мешок светловский подобрал, сапоги под мышку сунул, во вторую руку керосиновую лампу взял и в дом двинулся.  
  
Чайник Светло на примус поставил, а сам сныкался куда-то. Куда его на ночь глядя босиком понесло? Ваня даже разозлиться забыл, задумавшись. А потом в окно посмотрел. Светло в его бушлате у калитки стоял, с Антониной разговаривал! Ногу босую одну то и дело зябко поджимал. Ваня сам эту Антонину только издалека видел, а этот, гляди-ка, уже знакомство близкое свел!  
  
Интересно, какую басню сученыш соседке скормит? Кем назовется? Ваня пошел проверять, чуть ли не зубами с досады скрипя. Вот не вовремя соседка нарисовалась. С другой стороны, куда хуже было бы, если б та в дом ломанулась, когда у них до дела бы дошло. Засов в доме на честном слове держится. Поправить надо первым же делом.   
  
— … из ромашки припарка еще! И лопуха корень. Ты, касатик, главное, не студи! Вот на кой без обувки вышел? Не лето, чай!  
  
Светло кивал с самым что ни на есть заинтересованным видом, пока Антонина увлеченно расписывала чудодейственные свойства какого-то бабкиного зелья от “ломоты костной”.  
  
— Вот и я ему то же говорю, — подхватил Ваня, подойдя ближе. — Куда он всё бегает? С его-то ранением.   
  
— А чой-то ты за братом меньшим не следишь-то? Или, если троюродный, так пусть сам по себе? Не дело это! Не по-людски! — Антонина кипела праведным гневом.  
  
Ваня тоже закипал. Он отвесил Светло смачный подзатыльник, сказал со смешком:  
— Домой вали, инвалид! После бани, распаренный, на улицу выскочил, пороть тебя некому!  
  
Светло на Ваню взгляд хмурый бросил, но смолчал и в дом покладисто ушел. Антонине только уже от двери почти выкрикнул:  
— Спасибо, Антонина Степановна, молоко очень кстати будет! Я люблю козье.  
  
Ваня чуть не зарычал с досады.  
  
А соседка на хлипкий забор пышными телесами навалилась (и где бабы такое наедали, в полуголодные-то годы? Не похоже, что с голодухи пухли), вслед зашедшему в избу Светло посмотрела повлажневшими глазами и запричитала:  
— Вот беда-то! Вот беда! Молоденький такой, хорошенький, а изранетый весь.   
  
— И контуженный. На голову, — Ваня наклонился к Антонине, шепнул доверительно: — Он ночами, бывает, кричит очень, вы внимания не обращайте. Антонина Степановна вы, значит? А меня Иваном зовут. Что родственник я его, он вам сам уже доложился. Что еще рассказал?  
  
Ваня побоялся говорить что-то, кроме того, что слышал краем уха. Кто знает, что там еще Светло соседке наплести успел, но удочку закинул, и баба не подвела.  
— Лечиться, сказал, приехал. Ты уж дохтура ему хорошего найди! А то как по девкам-то бегать будет?   
  
Задумалась, улыбнулась вдруг так, что ямочки на круглых щеках заиграли, отчего на десяток лет разом помолодела, пропела почти:  
— Хотя ему зачем бегать-то? За ним и так хороводы водить будут, вон какой парень видный, хоть и изранетый. Глаз горячий, волос кудрявый. А что хромой, так не беда, нога в ентом деле не главное.  
  
— Невеста его дома ждет, в станице, — у Вани эти слова будто сами собой изо рта вырвались, он даже подумать не успел. Выпалил и щеку себе изнутри прикусил. Ну вот кто его за язык-то тянул? Антонина встрепенулась, явно желая услышать подробности, чтоб потом с соседками всласть им кости поперемывать, а Ване очень уже хотелось со Светло переговорить. Он только с тоской стал соображать, как бы так помягче соседку сплавить, как вдруг услышал крик.  
  
— Тоньк! Антонина! Твоя сатана опять в мой огород забралась, через крышу сарайки умудрилась! Иди выгоняй ее сама, бодается стервь!  
  
Ваня подумал, что непременно угостит козу-спасительницу чем-нибудь вкусным при случае.   
  
Антонина руками всплеснула и уплыла, как шхуна на волнах, кормой богатой покачивая, обернулась, сказала:  
— Я молочка утром занесу. На заваленку поставлю. Заберете!  
  
“И во все окна загляну”, — мысленно добавил Ваня. Надо Светло на лавку переселять.  
  
Баб взглядом проводил, удостоверившись на всякий случай, что те действительно ушли. И сам в дом двинулся.  
  
Светло за то время, пока Ваня непрошеную гостью пытался спровадить, одеться успел. Керосинку зажег, сидел, сложив руки на столе, как школяр примерный. К Ване головы даже не повернул, так и продолжил в окошко пялиться. И до хлеба не дотронулся, заметил Ваня. С утра оставленный ломоть хлеба на столе так и лежал.  
  
— Поедим сперва или сразу к воспитательным мерам перейдем? — Ваня этот вопрос вслух задал.  
  
Светло молчал угрюмо. Зато желудок его вдруг громко заурчал.   
  
Ваня хохотнул, хотя ему совсем не смешно было.   
— Ты сегодня ел вообще?  
  
— Можно подумать, у тебя тут разносолов наготовлено, — Светло это окну говорил. На Ваню упорно не смотрел, и его это разозлило.  
  
— Ну значит, не хочешь еще. Будем воспитывать.  
  
— Выпороть изволите? — хмуро усмехнулся Светло. Голову тот все же повернул, в лицо смотрел, и хоть и снизу вверх, но Ване казалось, что свысока. Вот как он так ухитрялся, а?  
  
— Именно что. Сегодня вот за то, что язык у тебя длинный. А в следующий раз руки длинные припомню. Так что штаны давай снимай. Я пока за инструментом схожу.   
  
Светло на него так уставился, словно только сейчас до него дошло, что Ваня не шутит. Ваня развернулся и за дверь вышел, нож со стола захватил. Он еще после обыска, который Светло устроил, на иву, что у забора росла, глаз положил, да некогда потом все было. Но вот время и настало.  
  
Ветки Ваня помоложе выбирал, гибкие.   
  
В дом вернулся — Светло так и сидел у стола, как примороженный. Штаны не снял, конечно.   
  
Глаза ошарашенные с Ваниного лица на пучок прутьев его руке переводил и обратно.  
— Ты! Я… — он так и не смог ничего толкового из себя выдавить. Ваня даже загордился собой! В кои-то веки у пиздливого Светло слов не нашлось.  
  
— Ты штаны снять забыл. И тебе лучше бы поторопиться, пока у меня настроение хорошее. Не усугубляй, Ванюш, — он усмехнулся, похлопав себя пучком прутьев по ладони. — Что, забыл, как в детстве драли?  
  
— Это ты с конюшни не вылезал! — Светло смотрел с вызовом, просто не верил, что Ваня его розгами отходить собирался.  
  
Ваня понял, что Светло ему не перепиздеть. Никогда. Поэтому он просто подошел, вздернул его за ворот рубахи — хорошо, ткань прочная была, не порвалась, а то на новую пришлось бы тратиться — и уложил мордой в стол. Светло брыкнуться попробовал, Ваня ему от души по заднице хлопнул, чтоб смирно себя вёл, штаны до колен сдернул, рубаху аккуратно до поясницы завернул.   
  
— Давай ты меня просто выебешь, а? Без игр в маркиза де Сада.  
  
— Чего? Какого еще сада? — Ваня даже растерялся.   
  
Светло под его ладонью заржал в голос, обмяк даже как-то, по столу распластался, ухмылкой зубастой светил. Проговорил сквозь злой, почти истеричный смех:  
— Хрен с тобой, пори, матросик. Раз душа твоя садистская просит.  
  
Ване почему-то обидно стало. Обозвал ведь, сучий потрох! А как — непонятно. Насмехается, скотина! Вот говорил Мирон, что учиться ему надо.  
  
Ваня задницу светловскую огладил. Хорошая всё-таки была задница, ладная, руки сами помять тянулись, мурашки по коже разогнать. Ваня сжал одну ягодицу, вторую, а потом шлепнул рукой с размаху так, что Светло разом свои шуточки позабыл, зашипел что-то сквозь зубы.   
— Ты, погань, без моего разрешения не то что говорить с кем-то — носу из дома высунуть не моги. Увижу еще раз или узнаю, отхожу так, что неделю встать не сможешь.   
  
Каждую фразу Ваня сопровождал увесистым шлепком, от которого Светло вздрагивал всем телом, но молчал.   
  
— Понял? — Ваня шлепать прекратил, навис над Светло и вопрос в самое ухо задал.  
  
Светло не ответил, только покосился зло и губы скривил.  
— Не понял, значит… — Ваня притворно огорченно вздохнул. — Будем внушать.   
  
И взялся за прутья.  
  
Помял в руках, проверяя на гибкость, усмехнулся сам себе, на какие ухищрения приходится идти, какую фантазию проявлять, чтобы только задеть побольнее, крепче унизить гадину. Мог бы ведь по-простому кулаком по роже съездить, и делов-то. Куда доходчивее оказалось бы. Сразу бы все понял и осознал, пока осколки зубов сплевывал.  
  
— Ванюш, я пороть буду, а ты дай знать, когда дойдет, — Ваня взмахнул прутом, со свистом рассекая воздух. С удовольствием отметил, как вздрогнул Светло от резкого звука. — Скажешь просто, что всё понял, перестать попросишь.  
  
Светло что-то себе под нос буркнул. Ваня не разобрал и переспросил.  
— На хер иди! — зло, отчетливо и чуть ли не по слогам повторил Светло. Гнида упрямая.   
  
Ничего, еще посмотрим, кто тут кого переупрямит, со злым азартом подумал Ваня. Сказал почти ласково:  
— Хер — это потом, это еще успеется.   
  
Ваня уже три прута извел, рука устала, да и прижимать к столу пытающегося вырваться Светло не слишком сподручно было. В следующий раз привязывать придется. А что следующий раз будет, Ваня уже знал. И не потому, что Светло явно еще нарываться будет, не только поэтому. Ему процесс понравился.  
  
Нравилось видеть, как задница под розгами красными полосами цветет, как пот в ложбинке на пояснице в капельки собирается, нравилось слышать, как Светло дышит сквозь зубы рвано, как крик упрямо давит, запястье закусывая, а тот всё равно наружу прорывается. Ваня пожалел, что не заставил его раздеться полностью, тогда было бы еще лучше.  
  
Действо завораживало своей монотонностью. Свист, удар, рваный выдох и снова, и снова. Когда выдохи сменились хриплыми стонами, Ваня ненадолго отложил прут, только для того, чтобы ладонью жар горячей кожи ощутить. Сжал задницу, и Светло наконец бессильно прохрипел:  
— Перестань, всё, хватит!  
  
— А дальше? — Ваня не смог себе в удовольствии отказать еще раз хлестнуть посильнее и послушать, как тот стонет в голос, не выдержав, в запястье зубами уже не впивался, чтобы крик сдержать.   
  
— Всё понял. Ни с кем не говорить. Из дома не выходить. А то, что ты скотина, я еще раньше понял.   
  
Ваня лишь устало выдохнул. Вот дрянь-то!   
— Понял, это хорошо. Теперь закрепим.  
  
Ваня попытавшегося разогнуться Светло рукой между лопаток в исходное положение вернул, прижал сильнее, вдавил в стол почти, предупреждая, чтобы не рыпался. Пуговицы на штанах расстегнул.  
  
Бутыль с маслом прямо перед светловской рожей стояла. Ваня к ней как к родной уже потянулся, рассмеялся, когда услышал обреченный вздох.   
— Ванюш, может, в рот? Не болит у тебя жопа-то? Роздыху ей дать не желаешь?  
  
По тому, как Светло этот рот сжал и в руки, на столе сложенные, мордой уткнулся, Ваня понял, что ответ отрицательный.  
— Ну, как скажешь.  
  
Ваня себя смазал — стояло у него давно и крепко, очень уж процесс воспитания оказался возбуждающим, — ягодицы скользкими руками развел и вставил по самый корень.  
  
Светло глухо вскрикнул. Ваня руки его с усилием за спину заломил, сжал, а то, пожалуй, тот таким макаром все запястья себе сгрызет, да и послушать его уж больно хотелось.  
  
Бедрами Ваня двигал так же, как и рукой, когда порол, со смаком, неторопливо. Глубоко засаживал, до шлепков влажных, кожа у Светло на заднице огненной казалась, особенно по контрасту с почти ледяной на пояснице, к которой Ваня его кисти прижимал.   
  
Светло стонал хрипло, мог бы — дырку в столешнице прогрыз, а так лишь зубами скрипел от бессилия злого: не получалось у него расслабиться, хоть тот и старался.   
  
Ваня ему еще забот добавил, под вторым ухом кожу прикусил для симметрии, в который раз за вечер пожалев, что не велел Светло раздеться. Чертова рубаха мешала. С каким бы удовольствием Ваня на плечах, судорожно напряженных, синяков понаоставлял! Ничего, успеется еще. Мысль эта завела, подстегнула, заставила темп набрать. Кончая, он зубами в светловский загривок вцепился посильнее, чтоб услышать, как тот стон вырвавшийся ругательствами перемежает.  
  
По всему телу такая приятная усталость разливалась, ноги едва держали, еле до кровати в комнате дошел. Смотрел сквозь дверной проем, как Светло с трудом разгибается и одежду поправляет, лицо покрасневшее пряча — лучше всякого кинематографа.   
  
— На лавке ложись, — велел, зевая. — Одеяло у тебя свое имеется, вместо матраса свернешь, твоей жопе сегодня мягкое нужно. Ну а пальтишком своим накроешься.  
  
Ваня еле договорил, язык во рту не ворочался, спать хотелось до чертиков. Он не стал дожидаться, пока Светло устроится, к стенке отвернулся, глаза закрыл, предвкушал с радостью, как выспится сегодня.  
  
А ночью снова на Кронштадтской набережной оказался. Трясущимися руками трехлинейку заряжал. Целился, стрелял, снова заряжал. Уже по щиколотку в чужой крови стоял, а она все выше поднималась. Ваня застонал в голос от ужаса, попытался отвернуться, глаза закрыть, но не вышло. Никогда не выходило. Кровавый поток мимо понес тела. Гришка Трофимов, в первые два плавания вместе ходили, Митька Яковлев, с ним спина к спине в Марселе в порту дрались вдвоем против десятерых местных, и еще знакомые лица, и еще… Всех Ваня знал, всех помнил: с кем палубы драил, с кем девок делил, с кем пил, с кем дружил крепко. Всех в крови утопили в Кронштадте. А Ваня помогал. По шею уже в этой крови стоял, вот-вот и захлебнется, как вдруг в плечи чьи-то руки вцепились, как клещи, и выдернули. Трясти начали:  
— Да проснись же, ну!  
  
Ваня глаза открыл и в сторону шарахнулся так, что чуть с кровати не слетел, так близко рядом Светло оказался, почти лицом к лицу. Тычком в грудь его подальше от себя оттолкнул, прошипел зло:  
— Лапы убери!  
  
Тот грудь растирал, болезненно морщась. Хмыкнул зло, ледяным взглядом полоснув:  
— Уж прости, что разбудил. В следующий раз ори себе на здоровье, не подойду, не беспокойся.   
  
Развернулся и к лавке своей похромал. Пальто свое себе на голову натянул, вроде как спрятался.  
  
До рассвета Ваня его храп тихий слушал. Сам глаз сомкнуть так и не смог. В потолок таращился и думал, интересно, какие это кошмары палача замаевского одолевать могут.   
  
***  
На работе тоже об этом думал, сам себе удивлялся. Вот далось ему светловское прошлое, будь оно неладно. Но забавным казалось, они же через ночь орали, то Светло, то он. Так, пожалуй, хрен выспишься…  
  
От дум тягостных, как обычно, проблемы ежедневные оторвали. Не было еще такого дня в детдоме за все годы его здесь работы, чтобы не случилось чего непредвиденного. Вот и теперь.  
  
В дверь не поскреблись, как обычно, не постучали скромно — ее чуть не снесли к хренам напором богатырским. Ваня даже рот открыл, когда через дверной проем целая делегация в кабинет ввалилась.  
— Что… — договорить ему не дали.   
  
Целый рой детских голосов наперебой затараторил, заверещал:  
— Мы! Нам! Скоро!   
  
Ваня ничего не понял, поэтому кулаком по столу шарахнул.  
  
В кабинете воцарилась благостная тишина.   
— Ты! — Ваня некультурно пальцем указал на старшего парня. — Докладывай, с чем пожаловали. Только коротко!  
  
Тот и впрямь коротко изложил, мол, так и так, товарищ директор, скоро восьмая годовщина Великой Октябрьской революции, и в честь этого они хотят концерт организовать: песни революции, живая пирамида. Ну еще мечтают, конечно же, колонной в общем строю пройтись во время демонстрации, с лозунгами — вы уж распорядитесь, Иван Игоревич, чтоб завхоз для лозунгов краски, кисти и остальное выдал! И все здание надо зеленью и флагами украсить! И иллюминацию в виде красной звезды над входом! И про песни расскажите, какие вы во время гражданской пели, мы их тоже выучим! А то Николай Петрович все романсы какие-то буржуйские разучивать заставляет! Про златые дни, да про очи черные. Да, и чтобы обязательно Мирон Яныч на концерт со своими пришел, и иностранца не забыл! Пусть послушают и посмотрят!  
  
На “черных очах” Ваня виски ладонями стиснул: жаль, вот очень жаль, что по матушке обложить нельзя, большим петровским дожать, да и просто-напросто запретить. Не успокоятся ведь! Не на флоте и не в армии, команд вышестоящих по званию и просто вышестоящих никто не слушает особо, вольницу улиц не забыли еще шкеты. Дай повод только, такую бузу устроят, мама не горюй, и попробуй усмири.  
  
Ваня ладонью по столу постучал еще, время себе для раздумий продлевая. А тут продлевай, не продлевай — нет у него выхода иного. Да и потом, лучше, когда мальки делом заняты, им тогда дурь всякая в голову меньше лезет. И когда все вместе что-то организовать пытаются, так вообще замечательно. Только где вот им краски теперь доставать? Кисточки эти еще. Иллюминацию праздничную организовывать.  
— Хорошо. Обещаю, что все, что смогу, сделаю!  
  
Ваня фразу эту в оглушительной тишине договаривал. А когда сказал, рев восторженный услышал, причем не только в кабинете своем, этот рев вглубь детдома унесся, на все два этажа, на чердак, под крышу и во двор. И Ваня от этого рева потом холодным покрылся, осознавая, под какой авантюрой только что подписался. Тут и Мирон, и Женечка даже, и весь Наркомпрос не помогут. Чтобы ватагу вчерашних беспризорников в колонну почетную выпустили. Это к самому Феликсу Эдмундовичу на прием идти надо будет, не меньше.   
  
Ваня мысленно застонал. И стонал так до тех пор, пока последний детдомовец с горящими глазами из его кабинета не вымелся. Потом он встал, обреченно открыл верхнюю дверцу шкафа, там в дальнем углу бутылка рыковки стояла, маленькая совсем, на самый крайний случай заныканная. Вот сегодня этот самый крайний случай и приключился. Ваня содержимое бутылька употребил, выдохнув, да, прямо утром, прямо на работе, прямо из горла и без закуски. Нужда была.  
  
— Мама говорила, что пить вредно, тем более одному. А с утра — так вообще погибель, — за спиной так укоризненно сказали, что Ваня глотком несчастным подавился. Закашлялся.   
  
— Ты! Что. Здесь. Делаешь? — говорить получалось только отдельными словами, все же крепко горло перехватило. Ваня бутылек вглубь шкафа сунул, дверку захлопнул, будто и не было ничего. Даже руки за спиной сложил, идиот.  
  
Улыбку легкую поймал, понимающую. От ребенка шестилетнего! От этой улыбки только хуже стало. Ваня понял, что краснеет, пятнами неровными покрывается неудержимо, а спиртное в пустом желудке лишь добавляет красок к иллюминации.  
  
Вот про иллюминацию Ваня снова не вовремя вспомнил. На стул упал, папкой с дикой ерундой занудной прикрылся. К Маруське карандаш подтолкнул и лист чистый. Откупился, вроде бы.   
  
Мелочь эта хмыкнула язвительно — вот же порода вредная — но за стол уселась молча, без комментариев.  
  
Еще с полчаса Ваня ее не слышал, сам за это время извелся весь, не привык он, чтоб Маруська молчала так долго. Ваня понял, что сегодня разговор самому начинать придется, вот такой сегодня день выдался, неприятный.  
  
Хотел было заговорить, да в кабинет завхоз сунулся. Сообщил, вздыхая покаянно, что обвалился таки забор в дальнем углу. Ну или помогли ему немного. В общем дыра сейчас там: кто угодно приходи, кто хочешь выходи. Посмотрите, мол! Примите меры! Распорядитесь, директор вы или где?  
  
Ваня из кабинета на десять минут максимум отлучился. А как вернулся, чуть не поседел.  
Маруську он в кабинете оставил, та тихо сидела со своими рисунками, он и забыл про нее. А она мигом моментом удобным воспользовалась. Стул к шкафу пододвинула, папки с отчетами на него наложила, сама сверху забралась. Не давало ей это пресс-папье покоя. Но не дотянулась все равно.  
  
А как Ваня в дверь вошел, обратно вернувшись, она, видно, с перепугу на папках поскользнувшись, стул уронила с грохотом и висела теперь, как сопля подбитая, на ручонках, ногами над стулом перебирала. Всё это молча, главное. Даже не взвизгнула!  
  
Ваня не знал, смеяться ему, плакать или ругаться. А ну как убилась бы? Шкаф высокий все же. Или на нее упал бы, раздавило бы к чертям собачьим!  
  
Он Маруську снял, под мышку засунул, по заднице хлопнул легонько и на пол поставил. Думал, опять сейчас рисовать сядет.   
  
Маруська исподлобья на него глянула как-то недобро, попку потерла и из кабинета без слов ушла. И даже дверью не хлопнула.  
  
Ваня так и остался стоять там где стоял. Что он не так сделал?!  
  
Маруська ушла и, сколько Ваня ни ждал, в этот день не вернулась. Ваня даже отчеты месячные все от тоски почти доделал, то и дело на рисунок незаконченный поглядывал и на карандаш отложенный. Там и оставалось всего ничего дорисовать, но Маруська так и не вернулась. Ни на этот день, ни на следующий.  
  
Ване эти дни, если по-честному, и не до нее как-то было. Он в детдом-то, можно сказать, забегал только одну бумажку взять, другую оставить. По инстанциям носился как ошпаренный: детдом сам себя к зиме не подготовит, да и подготовка к празднику все силы сжирала.   
Ваня, домой когда приходил, сам себя от усталости не помнил. И ладно действительно делал бы что-то, ну дрова там колол, траншеи копал, так нет, просто с людьми целыми днями разговаривал, или ждал людей этих самых, и опять в ожидании с другими людьми разговаривать приходилось. Уставал Ваня от людей. До тошноты.   
  
Дома еще Светло этот. Ну тот хоть молчит, и на том спасибо. И не посмотрит даже лишний раз, если его не окликнуть. Ваня не окликал. Подозрение у него, правда, нехорошее закралось, что Светло не спит по ночам. Кошмары за эти две недели Ваню совсем замучили. Он еще и поэтому Светло не трогал, боялся, что не рассчитать может и перестараться. Вот и гадал мрачно: то ли тот от его криков просыпается, то ли своими боится разбудить и нарваться.  
  
Светло и не ел еще почти. Ваня раз дома обнаружил хлеб и воблу, что оставлял, второй, третий. На четвертый сел напротив и кивнул на еду:  
— Ты себя голодом заморить решил, что ли?   
  
Светло равнодушно плечами пожал:  
— Не хочется просто.  
  
— Меня не ебет, хочется тебе или нет, — устал Ваня за эти дни так, что сил не было слова подбирать. — Ешь через силу, значит. Или охота, чтоб я в тебя еду заталкивал?  
  
Того прям передернуло, Ваня это заметил и зубами скрипнул.   
— Ешь, — он это так сказал, что самому страшно стало, от злости своей, вырвавшейся.  
  
Светло лишь глаза сузил и кусок взял.  
  
Ваня чаю обоим налил, сахарин старательно размешивал минут пять, лишь бы руки чем-то занять, а то так и чесались, чтобы по роже надменной съездить. Да вроде не за что пока было. Вроде Светло послушным был: из дома не выходил, не общался ни с кем, разве что с Антониной, которая им молоко носила.   
  
Кофту старушечью добыл где-то, драную и молью пожеванную, дыры одни, а не кофта. Сказал, что на чердаке нашел. Кутался в нее постоянно. К голландке вечно жался, как кот. Холодать уже сильно начинало.  
  
После того, как Мирон встречу с Дзержинским выбил, аккурат после заседания комиссии по улучшению жизни детей, Ваня чуть выдохнуть себе позволил. Не только насчет колонны разрешение получил, но и даже обещание, что Феликс Эдмундович сам в их детдом заглянет. Мол, ваш детдом, товарищ Евстигнеев, на самом хорошем счету, интересно своими глазами посмотреть, как у вас всё организовано.   
  
На работу пришел, по коридорам и классам прошелся, в спальни заглянул. Мальки старались успеть к празднику и уже почти весь детдом украсили. Завхоз в лес съездил, привез еловых веток для украшения портретов Владимира Ильича. Флаги красные везде развесили. Если не приглядываться, то не видно даже, что флаги из газет старых сделаны, хорошо покрасили. Годовой запас красной краски, поди, извели. Но для такого праздника не жалко.   
  
На дверях одной из спален Ваня рисунок кота увидел, и сердце у него сжалось. Но головенка белобрысая не мелькала нигде. Будто специально Маруська от него пряталась.  
  
Ваня понял, что она обиделась, и даже, покумекав маленько, понял — на что. Только в толк не мог взять, как она вообще могла на такое обижаться-то? Ребенок же. Самое обычное дело детей шлепать. Добро бы не за дело прилетело, тогда еще понятно.   
  
Он весь детдом обошел. Подумал, что для клетушки дворницкой, где она прошлый раз среди метел пряталась, слишком зябко уже было, но всё же туда отправился. Маруська всех успела очаровать, воспитатели на все ее проделки сквозь пальцы смотрели. Никифор от ее обаяния тоже не спасся. Вот и сейчас она сидела за столом у дворника в каморке, чай из блюдца чинно тянула. Дед закряхтел, с табурета подскочил, девчушку собой прикрывая. Ваня лишь мелькнувшие косички заметить успел, Маруська ужиком под стол свинтила, как и не было её.  
  
— Добрый вечер, — Ваня лихорадочно думал, чтоб сказать такого. — Никифор Федорыч, к тебе Маруся не заходила? Мне кажется, она обиделась на меня. Вот ищу, чтоб извиниться.   
  
Сторож замялся, на стол покосился вопросительно, не привык он начальству врать. И чтобы начальство перед соплей мелкой извиняться собралось, для него тоже не шибко привычное зрелище было.  
  
Подстолье не ответило. Сопело только упрямо. Вроде как: идите своей дорогой, дяденька, с вашими извинениями, не ждали вас тут.  
  
— Там краска еще осталась. Красная, — Ваня последний аргумент привел. Самый крайний.  
  
Подстолье зашелестело. Но молчало. Ваня представил, каких усилий Маруське сейчас стоило стойкость проявить, и восхитился невольно. Это все равно, что ему сейчас предложить в отпуск уйти, пока вся эта катавасия с подготовкой к празднику тянется, а он гордо откажется и предложит без выходных сразу к Первомаю начинать готовиться.   
  
Раз краска не помогла, осталось последнее средство. Рано или поздно придется все же Светло разрешить племяшку увидеть, а то что-то тот тухлый совсем стал. Так почему не сейчас? Двух зайцев разом убьет.  
— Со мной не говоришь, понял. А с дядей своим станешь?  
  
Из подстолья тут же высунулась любопытная мордашка с горящими глазенками, вопросила восторженно:  
— С дядей Ванечкой?! Он мне куклов дарил красивых! А где он?   
  
На “дяде Ванечке” Ваня невольно поморщился.   
— Завтра придет к тебе в гости, договорились?  
  
Маруська из-под стола всё же вылезла, рядом встала, но к Ване близко так и не подошла, кивнула только, даже как-то снисходительно, будто одолжение сделала.   
  
Вот пигалица упрямая. Вся порода у них такая, что ль?   
  
Ваня об этом думал, пока домой шел. Настроение у него паршивое было, еще погода эта премерзкая: то ли дождь, то ли снег уже, и жижа под ногами хлюпает. Сапоги потом не отмоешь, да и протекают, собаки! А новые поди отыщи сейчас.  
  
В окне Ваня свет от керосинки заметил издали еще. Светло, видно, опять на кухне отирался, там теплее было. И на душе как-то посветлело. Хотя вот “дядя Ванечка” если и ждал его домой с работы, то вовсе не с радостью, а наоборот совсем. Забьется сейчас в свой угол, кофту эту жуткую по самые уши натянет и будет глазами черными зыркать, молча. Если Ваня с ним не заговорит, так ни слова и не скажет, не спросит ничего, не попросит.  
  
Ваня только два способа его расшевелить знал: выебать и Маруську упомянуть. Сегодня он собирался пустить в ход оба. Ваня улыбнулся, лицо гадости, с неба льющейся, подставил. Всё не так уж и плохо было, вечер хороший предстоял.   
  
В дом он входил заметно повеселевший. Взгляд из угла настороженный с ухмылкой встретил. Ох, и не любил Светло, когда Ваня так улыбается, явно неприятности чуял.   
  
Следил из своего угла, как Ваня умывается, как ужин нехитрый сооружает.   
  
— Иди ужинать, — Ваня на табурет напротив кивнул.   
  
— Ел недавно.  
  
— Тогда просто посиди. Поговорить хочу.   
  
Светло подошел послушно, сел. Смотрел угрюмо, хорошего он от Вани не ждал ничего.  
— С Маруськой встретиться завтра хочешь?   
  
Ваня даже испугался немного, наблюдая, как светловское лицо меняется: от изумления и неверия в почти счастье. Он светился весь изнутри. Недолго, правда, совсем, только Ване хватило, чтоб это в память врезалось.   
  
— Не просто так ведь предлагаешь? Что взамен потребуешь? — так спросил холодно, что Ваня оскорбился даже как-то. Нет, он, конечно, не по доброте душевной Светло к Маруське в детдом тащил, но всё равно обидно стало.  
— Отсосешь мне, — слова сами вырвались, Ваня даже сообразить не успел, не задумывал он такого.  
  
Светло невесело улыбнулся, самыми краешками губ, будто ничего другого и не ожидал услышать. Голову опустил, раздумывая и решая для себя что-то, а потом кивнул и в глаза уставился.  
  
— Что, прям вот так сразу и согласишься? И даже пиздеть не будешь? — Ваня неподдельно изумился. Его до сих пор поражало, с какой готовностью палач замаевский ради племянницы на любое унижение шел.  
  
— А что время-то тянуть? — Светло поднялся, о стол опираясь, в комнату ушел, раздеваться начал.   
  
Ваня его взглядом вопросительным проводил. Тот взгляд поймал, хмыкнул, сказал:  
— Ты же просто отсосом не удовлетворишься. Или что? Слово мне дашь, что с тебя и этого хватит?  
  
— Я? Тебе? Слово?   
  
Ваня керосинку взял, за Светло пошел, смотрел внимательно, не отрываясь, как тот раздевается, то ли от его взгляда, то ли от холода ежась. Тот губы скривил, но ничего не сказал.   
Ваня на синяки у него на заднице засмотрелся, проговорил заинтересованно:  
— Ванюш, а я ведь тебя недели полторы не ебал. Ты сегодня как, готов к играм постельным?   
  
— Я в пионерию не записывался, чтобы всегда готовым быть, — Светло это ядовито пробурчал, но лицом цветом с тем самым галстуком пионерским сравнялся. Румянец вон даже на шею, на грудь перетек. Ваня аж языком цокнул, так ему вид смущающегося Светло понравился, он усугубить решил.  
  
— Значит, сейчас будем в пионеры принимать. Ты готовить себя будешь, а я посмотрю.  
  
Ваня керосинку мстительно на полную выкрутил. Поставил так, чтоб круг света на кровать падал, чтоб рассмотреть всё как следует можно было. Пожалел, что она одна у них в доме была. Светло молчал. Желваки на скулах ходуном ходили, но молчал. Только воздух глотал в негодовании.  
  
— Ну что ты? Только же сейчас на подвиги ради племяшки готов был! Масло на кухне, Ванюш.  
  
Ваня на лавку уселся, руки на груди сложил, всем своим видом выражая нетерпеливое ожидание. Сказал, усмехнувшись:  
— Ты либо делаешь, что я велел, либо завтра дома сидишь. За тобой выбор.  
  
Светло взгляд ненавидящий спрятал, на кухню похромал.  
  
Вернулся, по комнате запах густой разлился, только вот он Ване даже как-то нравиться теперь начал. Он дыхание затаил, глядя, как Светло на кровати устраивается, пожалел в который уже раз, что раком тот встать не сможет, но и так хорошо было.  
— Может, я тебе все-таки просто отсосу? — Ваня невольно восхитился тем, что Светло в себе силы нашел, чтобы усмехнуться, хотя губы у него дрожали.  
  
— Я же и так выебать могу, только тебе ж хуже будет. Приступай давай.  
  
Светло сдался. Поник как-то весь, зажмурился, спрятался вроде как. Ноги раздвинул, и у Вани во рту аж пересохло.  
  
Он рассчитывал Светло подольше потомить, как следует картиной этой насладиться, но понял быстро, что долго не вытерпит. Его и сейчас на месте удерживало лишь понимание того, что надо все-таки дать время Светло, чтобы растянуть себя успел. Ваня щеки изнутри кусал, за руки себя щипал, чтоб отвлечься. До зубовного скрежета хотелось рвануть к кровати и подмять Светло под себя. Выебать так, чтобы орал, чтобы слезы текли. Но глаз отвести не мог просто. Считал про себя до ста, чтоб хоть как-то удержаться. На “девяносто восемь” уже к кровати шагал, трясущимися руками с себя одежду скидывая. Светло его шаги услышал, глаза распахнул, ноги сдвинуть попытался. Ваня ему колени развел, между ними устроился.   
  
Светло не рвался, не шевелился, даже не дышал, кажется. Не было в нем сопротивления. Ваня опешил даже, не знал он, что с таким Светло делать, подвоха ждал. Он впервые его и рассмотреть-то толком смог всего, от подбородка, снова щетиной зарастать начавшего, до коленок мосластых. И то света не хватало. Мало было. А в самом Светло света и вовсе не осталось. А Ваня уже видел, как оно бывает. Как будто лакомством поманили и спрятали.   
Хотелось сделать что-то, чтоб снова на него такого глянуть. Ваня ладонь свою на колено Светло положил, к паху повел с нажимом. Тот не дернулся даже. Только губу прикусил до крови. Ваня чудом лишь удержался, чтобы каплю манящую не слизнуть. Потянулся уже да замер на полпути, сам себя одернул. Целоваться с палачом замаевским, это надо же удумать такое?! Головой тряхнул зло. Привычно уже Светло под коленки подхватил, ближе подтягивая, и вставил. Надолго его не хватило, быстро в этот раз управился. Но на возможные светловские замечания ехидные как-то похрен было. Он на лицо его смотрел всё, на страдальческую морщинку между бровей, на губы сжатые, на каплю эту проклятую. Так и кончил, глаз от нее не отрывая.  
  
И когда засыпал уже, во рту будто вкус чужой крови ощущался.   
  
***  
  
Светло, видно, едва Ваня уснул, на лавку ушел. Как только с ногой своей сползти умудрился, не разбудив. А сам опять не спал, глаза вон совсем ввалились, и движется, как муха осенняя, того гляди, лапки сложит и свалится пузом кверху. Ваня, пока собирался, все на него косился, а тот и не замечал вовсе, весь уже в мыслях о Маруське был, в себя зарылся.  
  
Чтобы Светло кусок хлеба с чаем в себя впихнул, Ване наорать пришлось. Пока тот с едой расправлялся, Ваня, подумав, еще кое-что озвучить решил.  
— Ей рассказать надо будет про родителей, — начал он. Невовремя. Светло едва чаем не подавился.   
  
Пока тот дух переводил и препираться не начал, Ваня добавил быстро:  
— Ты ей и расскажешь. Сам.  
  
Светло вздохнул тяжело, сгорбился, будто на плечи ему пару мешков камней уложили. Спросил горько:  
— Вчера не мог предупредить? Я бы хоть подготовиться успел.  
  
“Ага, целая ночь на раздумья была”, — эту мысль Ваня озвучивать не стал. Плечами пожал только.  
  
— Она про родителей то и дело спрашивает.   
К окну подошел, закурил, проговорил скорее для себя, чем для Светло:   
— Придется сказать. Какая разница, сейчас или позже. Всё лучше, чем врать постоянно.   
  
Светло с ним явно согласен не был, но смолчал в кои-то веки. Ваня папиросу в миске затушил, велел:  
— Пальто бери свое да пошли уже. Опаздываю я. По дороге ты мне сначала всё про ее родителей расскажешь, а там решим, что из этого ребенку знать нужно.  
  
Светло на него только глянул как-то непонятно.   
  
Рассказ в общем короткий получился. Старшая сестра Светло, Ольга, замуж вышла за земского врача, выходца то ли из Польши, то ли из Германии, Ваня не понял. Тот был ярым толстовцем, рвался в народ добро нести, с тем и уехал врачевать в глушь деревенскую — в этом месте Ваня одобрительно хмыкнул — и жену с собой увез. Врачом был хорошим, и человеком, видно, тоже: ни во время революции, ни после ни его, ни семью его не тронули, невзирая на непролетарское происхождение, и даже во время войны с Германией за немецкие корни не припоминали. Так и жили бы, но летом холера началась, быстро в эпидемию вылилась. Доктор Фаллен жене с дочерью в Питер велел отправляться, пока еще уехать можно было, дороги на карантин не перекрыли, но Ольга оставлять его отказалась, и Ваня не смог удержаться от многозначительного кивка, с подобным упрямством он уже столкнулся, видно, семейной чертой было. Она в свое время курсы сестер милосердия окончила и твердо сказала, что не поедет никуда. Маруську вот только решила отослать подальше, ее институтская подруга приютить обещала. В сопровождающие соседка вызвалась за небольшое вознаграждение и возможность из холерного края убраться.  
  
А недели через три после их отъезда и доктор, и его жена скончались от холеры. Сам Светло, когда приехал, даже в дом к ним попасть не смог, там уже другие люди жили. Узелок только с документами и безделушками памятными передали. Вот оттуда и фотография.  
  
Ваня, пока Светло рассказывал, все на него посматривал. Голос у того ровный был, невыразительный, будто бы всё равно ему было, но Ваня нутром чуял, что Светло еле сдерживается, что до истерики недалеко. Ночи бессонные не прошли даром даже для палача замаевского.  
  
Ваня ему пачку папирос под нос молча сунул, Светло покосился недоверчиво, но взял-таки одну, затянулся, закашлялся. Зато потом дышать глубже стал, и пальцы дрожать перестали. Докуривал спокойно уже.   
  
Ваню так и подмывало и про родителей Светло расспросить — догадывался он, конечно, что с ними случиться могло, явно нехорошее что-то, — но светловские глаза бешеные вспомнил. Он тем вечером и заикнулся-то случайно о них, а тот взбеленился разом, в точности как в кузне проклятой. В общем, прикинул Ваня последствия и не спросил, Маруське “дядя Ванечка” сейчас спокойный нужен.  
  
К воротам детдома подошли, Ваня Леньку увидел. За обещанным пришел. Тот невдалеке терся, сторож, видать, его гонял. Ленька рванул было подойти, но увидел, с кем Ваня на работу шел, и запнулся как-то, замялся. А Ваня взгляд светловский острый, на пацана направленный, перехватил. Тётка сразу вспомнилась, которая Маруську потерять умудрилась, и судьба ее невыясненная. Боязно ему за мальчишку разом стало. Ваня головой мотнул, чепуховые эти мысли из головы прогоняя. Коротки сейчас руки у палача замаевского, связаны туго и крепко. Он Леньке кивнул поспешно, мол, за угол иди, дурень!  
  
Одежка обещанная давно у сторожа лежала. Ну глупо было б от сторожа-то прятаться, тот все здесь про всех знал, все видел и беспризорников тоже по-своему жалел, а гонял — так потому, что порядок должен быть. Ну а Ваня глаза закрывал на то, что от Никифора Федоровича, бывало, перегаром с утра несет, не часто несло же. Ваня Светло на его попечение оставил, велел глаз не сводить, сказал, что обернется скоро, и Леньке за угол сверток вынес. Тот башкой мотнул благодарно, ушел уже почти, но вернулся. Буркнул:  
— Вы б, дядя Вань, с этим хромым не якшались, а? Глаза у него, ух, страшные! Я б такого ночью встретил, пятой дорогой бы обошел.   
  
Ваня его по плечу хлопнул, сказал с усмешкой:  
— Спасибо, Ленька. Знаю я, с чем дело имею.  
  
Вернувшись, Ваня Светло в кабинет свой повел. По дороге воспитателя первого встреченного попросил Маруську в кабинет к себе привести. Воспитатель глаза понимающе закатил, мол, ясно-понятно, опять где-то набедокурила.   
  
Пока Светло со своей ногой по лестницам на второй этаж заползал, Ваня извелся весь. Как Маруська “дядю Ванечку” встретит? А его как? Всё же обижена она крепко, не выветрилась еще обида, что странно. Ване это до сих пор душу разъедало. Он же не хотел, не подумал, испугался за бестолочь любопытную.  
  
Светло у Вани в кабинете к окну отошел, к стене прислонился. Не держали его ноги, бледный был, как та стена.  
— Ты тут в обморок, что ль, брыкнуться решил, как барышня кисейная? — Ваня сам недалек от обморока был, а на Светло рявкнул, и полегчало вроде.  
  
Тот только вздохнул громко да губу закусил, отчего та снова закровила. Ваня ночь прошлую вспомнил. Руки сами за папиросами потянулись.  
  
А тут в кабинет постучались, воспитатель в дверь заглянул и Маруську, чуть ли не сопротивляющуюся, в кабинет затолкнул.   
  
Она напротив Светло встала, глазищами хлопала. Тот на нее смотрел беспомощно как-то, руку протянуть не решался и вообще замер весь, будто не знал, чего ждать и боялся, что не узнает. На Ваню Маруська не глянула даже, его это отчего-то кольнуло больно. Он закурил-таки, отвернулся, чтоб не смотреть, как Маруська на шею этому кинется, не хотел он видеть, как ребенок сволочь эту как человека обнимает. Не хотел, но смотрел, глаз отвести не мог, когда Маруська взвизгнула вдруг: ”Дядь-Ванечка!!!” — и к Светло в объятия бросилась, а тот отмер разом, в улыбке расцвел, на руки ее подхватил, закружил, и откуда только силы взялись? Только что же ведь помирать собирался.  
  
Маруська Светло в шею трещала что-то, ручонками в него вцепилась, как в круг спасательный тонущий человек в шторм цепляется, не оторвать, а Ваня все на лицо его смотрел и глазам своим не верил. Вот если б Ленька такого Светло встретил на улице, он бы сам за ним пошел, все бросив и на всех наплевав. Куда угодно пошел бы, хоть к черту, хоть на тот свет.  
  
Ваня зашипел, когда папироса пальцы обожгла, забыл про нее совсем. Он кашлянул громко, внимание Светло привлекая. Тот так на Ваню глянул, будто тоже о его существовании забыл. Маруську к себе прижал так, что та пискнула даже возмущенно, выбираться из объятий начала. Светло ее на ноги рядом поставил, но ладошку из руки своей не выпустил. Держался за нее, будто за последнюю опору, что одна в целом мире осталась.   
  
— Марусь, — Ваня начал было говорить и осекся. Маруська исподлобья на него глянула. Нет, всё еще не простила. Ваня на Светло взгляд перевел, на лицо его сияющее. Злость в душе всколыхнулась от одного его вида, и Ваня продолжил твердо:  
  
— Марусь, Ивану тебе рассказать что-то нужно, ты… послушай, пожалуйста.  
  
Сказал и с глубоким удовлетворением смотрел, как улыбка с лица светловского стекает, румянец на щеках гаснет. Взглядом ему показал, мол, ну, давай, рассказывай.  
  
Светло на корточки перед Маруськой опустился, чтобы в глаза смотреть. И не скривился даже, гадина! А Ване врал всё время про ногу свою больную, уверял, что ни в жисть не сможет. Ваня узелок себе на память завязал, припомнить Светло это.  
  
— Марусь, ты большая уже… — Светло говорить начал, да только голос у него сел, к концу фразы совсем на нет сошел. Он на Ваню взгляд совершенно беспомощный бросил, умоляющий какой-то. Но Ваня лишь головой покачал, мол, сам, Ванюш, сам. Светло лицо к плечу отвернул, будто спрятался, а когда голову поднял, Ваня снова перемене удивился. Вот такого Светло он знал, такого в кузне видел, и этот Светло тихо и спокойно рассказал плачущему ребенку, что сирота она теперь. Что возвращаться ей некуда, нет теперь ни мамы, ни папы. На иждивении советского государства жить будет.  
  
— Дядь Ванечка, но ты же меня к себе заберешь? — Маруська всхлипывала, но не ревела пока, не дошло до нее еще видно.  
  
— Заберу. Обязательно заберу, — это так твердо прозвучало, с такой страстной уверенностью, что Ваня поежился даже, а Светло продолжил, губы в улыбке растянув: — Вот только ногу у докторов здешних подлечу немного и заберу. Домой поедем.   
  
— К маме? — Маруська в плечо ему уткнулась, спрашивая. С надеждой такой отчаянной.  
  
Светло поверх ее головы взгляд дикий, безумный почти, перед собой бросил, но говорил спокойно. Ласково так объяснял, снова и снова. Ох, не хотел бы Ваня на его месте оказаться.   
Светло все же не выдержал, на задницу плюхнулся, Маруську себе на колени усадил, она рыдала уже в голос, плачем захлебывалась. Как щенок скулила, ручонками в чужую грудь вцепившись.  
  
Ваня третью папиросу курил. Или пятую. Хотелось кинуться, ребенка самому на руки поднять, только было предчувствие, что у него она вырываться будет. Не хотелось проверять. При Светло тем паче.  
  
В дверь поскреблись, и на Ванино слишком громкое: “Кто там еще?!” — Лизавета Петровна заглянула. Видно, Маруськины завывания на весь второй этаж разносились. Ваня плечами беспомощно пожал, на Маруську, уже обессилевшую от слез, кивнул.  
  
Лизавета Петровна в комнату влетела, руками всплеснула, Маруську из светловских объятий выдрала, тот и опомниться не успел, и из кабинета девчушку в беспамятстве почти унесла, водой отпаивать и успокаивать.   
  
Ваня понял потом, что воспитательницу они тогда со Светло одинаковыми взглядами проводили, ненавидящими и благодарными одновременно.  
  
Светло, зубы стиснув, простонал что-то. На ноги попытался подняться, только не выходило у него. Он голову в колени уткнул, на полу свернулся. Ваня не трогал его, сам сел, сам пусть и встает.   
  
Ваня за стол свой сел, бесцельно на нем бумаги перекладывал. Пальцы у него тряслись почему-то, и в горле комок противный стоял. Пожалел, что рыковки не осталось больше, пригодилась бы сейчас.  
  
— Доволен? — хриплым, незнакомым голосом осведомился Светло. Он с пола поднялся-таки. Стоял теперь, взглядом сверлил жгучим. — Ебать сейчас будешь или до вечера потерпишь?  
  
У Вани аж язык к нёбу прилип. За кого эта тварь его принимает?!  
— Домой пиздуй, — он эти два слова так сказал, что Светло заткнулся и препираться не стал. Молча уковылял. Но с порога взгляд такой бросил, что если б можно было, Ваня под ним в горстку пепла бы превратился.  
  
А Ваня к сторожу пошел. У того всегда запас спиртного имелся на крайний случай. Потом в кабинете своем закрылся и до вечера позднего с бумагами убивался. Сторож за ним и пришел и матюками почти выгнал, потому как непорядок, и ему, сторожу, тоже спать надо иногда. И директору тоже.   
  
А Ване домой идти не хотелось.  
  
Вроде виноватым себя чувствовал и понять не мог, почему. Правильно же всё сделал. Только на душе так погано давно уже не было.


	7. Глава VI

Домой Ваня через библиотеку пошел: себе учебники взял по арифметике и русскому, твердо решил за учебу приниматься, хватит уже откладывать. Рабфак надо окончить. Негоже ему детям про “Ученье — свет” вдалбливать, а самому полуграмотным оставаться. Учителя, хорошо, понятливые оказались, почти все разрешили заочно учиться, только задания на проверку сдавать да что не понял, спрашивать. Иначе бы Ваня совсем домой не попадал.  
  
Уже на пороге остановился и вернулся. К шкафу с книгами для свободного чтения подошел. Подумал и пару книжек потолще захватил. Для Светло. А то рехнется еще, в четырех стенах сидючи.   
  
Дома первым делом книги на лавку рядом со Светло выложил молча.   
  
Пока он чай пил, Светло на него не смотрел. Сидел на своей лавке, к печи боком жался. И к книгам не притронулся, и спасибо не сказал. Ваня плюнул мысленно.   
  
Он хотел было посмеяться, раздеться приказать Светло и в кровать раком вставать, видел же, что может, если хочет, но даже на это ни сил, ни желания не осталось. Выпил его этот день досуха. Он разделся, керосинку загасил и спать лег. Когда он засыпал, Светло все так же неподвижно на лавке своей сидел, в темноту пялился.  
  
Проснулся Ваня от собственного крика. Только в его ор еще и другой голос вплетался. Ваня на кровати подлетел, по сторонам со сна таращился. Утро уже подступало, видно было все. Светло, так и не раздевшись, на лавке скрючился. Стонал сейчас громко, говорил что-то, вскрикивал иногда. Ваня разобрать пытался, но не разобрал ничего толком, кроме всхлипов: “Кровь... кровь…”.  
  
Ваня с кровати слез, пошёл Светло будить. Себя на кронштадтской набережной по колено в крови вспомнил, опять ему этот чертов сон снился. Как-то стыдно стало, что не сразу будить схватился.  
  
Он всего лишь Светло за плечо тронул, а тот дернулся так, что с лавки слетел, в угол забился, руками голову прикрыл. Ваня стоял над ним как дурак и не знал, что делать.   
Плюнул, оделся и пошел во двор. Все равно не уснет уже больше. Воды надо было в баню натаскать, дров нарубить. Попариться можно будет, наконец, как следует, Ваня аккурат на днях пару веников на толкучке раздобыл.   
  
Только с одной кучей чурбаков разобрался, как соседки забор облепили, коров как раз в стадо гнали за последней травой. Уж больно им пообщаться хотелось. Только у Вани никакого желания языком молоть не было. В дом возвращаться не хотелось, но и тут оставаться тоже.   
  
Ваня в баню ушел, возле печи с грохотом охапку дров швырнул, чтоб печь растопить. А на самом-то деле спрятался он тут и сам над собой потешался. Сбежал из коммуналки, чтобы и здесь кумушки достали. Сидел, в огонь смотрел, волнами тепла, идущими из топки, наслаждался. От чужого голоса за спиной даже вздрогнул.  
  
— Какая там, однако, оригинальная ярмарка невест.   
  
— А? — Ваня на голос повернулся, смотрел оторопело.  
  
— Ты думаешь, они каждое утро так наряжаются? — Светло в предбанник зашел, над ведром воды склонился, в лицо плеснул пару горстей. — Там разработанная операция чувствуется. По отлову редкого по нынешним временам зверя — мужика. Антонина, вероятно, генералиссимус у них. Не меньше, судя по ее габаритам.  
  
— А?! — Ваня ни хрена не понимал. Что за день-то сегодня? Бабы эти. Светло вон сам пришел, и разговаривает голосом человеческим, и даже улыбнулся вроде как. Ване кажется, или и впрямь этот шутить пытается?   
  
— Я бы на твоем месте спрятался получше. Дама в зеленом и красной шали явно поставила ближайшей целью тебя заполучить. Если не для себя, так хоть для своей внучки, а мадам в сорока бусах так просто не сдастся. Да и остальные не теряют надежды. В общем, конкуренция назревает. Как бы побоища не случилось.   
  
Светло действительно улыбался. Не над Ваней насмехался привычно, а над положением этим дурацким смеялся.  
  
— Может, они не за мной охотятся, — до Вани наконец дошло, к чему тот клонит. — Тут еще один холостой имеется. “Такой моло-о-оденький, такой хоро-о-ошенький”, — елейный голосок Антонины Ване вполне удался.   
  
— У меня ж невеста в станице имеется, — парировал Светло, вытираясь подолом рубахи. Улыбался ехидно.   
  
— А если б прознали бабоньки о том, кем этот молоденький-хорошенький во время гражданской был, разбежались бы с воплями, — не выдержал Ваня. Упоминание о невесте его разозлило почему-то. И улыбочка еще эта. Сразу она после Ваниных слов пропала, как и не было.   
  
Светло рубаху помятую расправил аккуратно. Сказал тихо:  
— А ты у нас пацифист, значит, и ни одной букашки… За книги спасибо, — и ушел.  
  
Ваня вслед ему смотрел. Зубы так сжал, что больно стало. В груди глухая ярость всё сильнее разгоралась, куда там поленьям в печке. Ваня долго себя сдерживал, целую вечность, а потом вскочил и за Светло в дом зашагал.  
  
Светло в сенях уже нагнал. Тот обернулся, сказать что-то, может, хотел, но в Ванино лицо взглянул, побледнел и в дом рванул. Дверь за собой перед Ваниным носом закрыть успел, чуть не прихлопнул, гаденыш. Но куда там, Ваня дернул, поднажал, рванул на себя со злобой, едва скобу не оторвав. Светло в кухню пятился, глаз от Ваниного лица не отрывая. Спрятаться там, что ль, планировал? Конечно, в кухню, не в комнату же ему тащиться, к койке ближе.  
  
— Не туда, — Ваня осклабился.  
  
Светло ухмылку дикую вернул. Головой мотнул отрицательно, бросил зло:  
— Мне и тут хорошо.   
  
Ваня ближе осторожно подходил, Светло отступал, не отворачивался, за каждым движением Вани следил, будто зверь загнанный. Ваню снова азарт бешеный настиг, ярость приглушил немного, хотелось достать, ударить побольнее, чтоб до печенок пробрало, чтобы корчился от боли. Ваня со слов начал. Словами иногда наизнанку вывернуть можно, если знать, если умеючи, а Ваня знал уже нужное место, чтобы Светло взбеленился. Он голову набок склонил, всем собой интерес выражая, спросил небрежно:  
  
— Я всё узнать хотел. Что там с твоей семейкой случилось, не поделишься, а?   
  
Светло на него пару мгновений смотрел не моргая, а потом, Ваня и заметить не успел как, табурет схватил и в него швырнул. А табурет тяжелый был, зараза, Ваня сам делал, чтобы покрепче. Не успел бы руками прикрыться — с проломленной головой валялся бы. Руки болели. Ваня оскалился, табурет перешагнул и к Светло вплотную придвинулся. Тот к стене прижался, смотрел ненавидяще, дрожал от ярости. У Вани от этой картины душа запела.   
  
— Тебе пиздец, Ванюш, — он ласково сказал, предупреждающе, только Светло от этих слов вздрогнул, как от удара, и еще отчаяннее в стену вжался.  
  
Глазами по кухне бешено зашарил в поисках чего-нибудь, чтобы отбиться. На керосинку взгляд бросил. Ваня лишь головой покачал, мол, не вздумай. Но чуть в сторону все равно двинулся, чтобы перехватить, если тот потянется. Керосинка штука дорогая и увесистая к тому же.  
  
— Я тебе горло перегрызу, enculé! — Ване прямо в лицо выплюнули.   
  
Ване в Марселе частенько бывать доводилось, тамошним ругательствам первым делом выучился, без этого в кабаках никак было. И от брошенного в лицо “хуесос” он задохнулся сначала, а потом такую тираду выдал, что в марсельских кабаках ему бы стоя аплодировали, а потом еще и “Мартеля” ящик бы выкатили.   
  
Светло сглотнул и глазищи вытаращил. Ваня бы себе мысленно руку пожал, только не до этого ему было, рука сама уже к светловскому горлу тянулась.  
  
Но Светло ждать не стал, по голени ему зарядил со всей силы и, пока Ваня, зашипев сквозь зубы, скорчился, к выходу мимо него рванул.  
  
Ваня еле успел перехватить, за рубаху поймал, дернул, уронил, под себя подмять хотел. Светло на спину перевернулся, как кот, ногой здоровой отбивался, отползти пытался, рычал почти. Ваня его за больную ногу схватил выше колена, сжал с силой и, пока тот от боли орал, руки поймать попытался, к полу прижать, чтоб не рыпался. Руки-то он перехватил, да проморгал момент, когда Светло ему лбом в лицо засадил так, что аж в глазах потемнело.   
Ваня взвыл, кровь, из разбитого носа текущую, сглатывал, но руки сильнее стиснул, навалился всем телом, прижимая к полу, локтем на горло чужое давя. Пусть охолонет малость, сука. Да и ему в себя прийти не помешает, до сих пор от удара в ушах звон стоит.  
С локтем он перестарался, кажется, Светло скоро хрипеть начал. Зато вырываться перестал, лежал, дышал часто-часто сквозь сжатые зубы, взглядом ненавидящим сверлил. Ваня локоть не отпускал, в лицо его всматривался, подмечая, как вместо ненависти взгляд тоской смертной наполняется. Смекнул, поди, в какую цену ему эта выходка обойдется.   
  
Только отдышаться падле дал, даже слово вставить не успел, чтобы расписать его чудесное ближайшее будущее, как тот прохрипел сдавленно, отчаянно почти:  
— На ребёнке не отыгрывайся только. Я… На мне лучше. Пожалуйста!   
  
— Я и так на тебе, — ничего умнее Ване в голову не пришло. Оторопел он от таких заявлений. На колени встал, ладонью по лицу провел, юшку из носа стирая.   
  
А Светло, только из-под него выбравшись, раздеваться торопливо начал, взгляда не сводил. Держал взглядом. Даже губы, кажется, облизнул дрожащие.   
  
Ваня сидел, смотрел, как тот рубаху снимает через голову, штаны стаскивает, и ему выть хотелось.  
  
Светло перед ним на коленях голый стоял, в глаза заглядывал, а Ваня поверить не мог в то, что происходит. По голове, поди, сильнее, чем он думал, прилетело, вот и мерещится всякое.   
Когда Светло к его штанам потянулся и пуговицы пальцами негнущимися расстегивать начал,   
Ваня отмер. Рявкнул:  
— Руки!  
  
И, ответа не дожидаясь, на ноги вскочил. Ему подальше отсюда оказаться хотелось как можно быстрее. Добавил первое, что в голову пришло, лишь бы Светло перестал на него так смотреть:  
— Тварь ты поганая, — и похрен было, что прозвучало это будто обиженно.   
  
Бушлат схватил, что на лавке лежал, и зашагал из дому.  
  
Дорогу даже не видел, не соображал, куда идет, так, куда ноги несли. Только когда мимо знакомого дома прошел, остановился. Здесь Мирон жил, вот сюда Ваня и пришел. К товарищу.   
  
По карманам себя похлопал, усмехнулся горько: без денег из дому удрал, как заяц из-под куста сбежал.  
  
Нехорошо с пустыми руками в гости приходить. Ну да ладно. Главное, не проговориться Мирону, что на самом деле душу гложет. Только слово нечаянно оброни, а Мирон клещами вцепится и вытащит всё, глазом моргнуть не успеешь. Придется списать на нервяк перед демонстрацией, это Ваня обдумывал, уже по лестнице широкой поднимаясь. Нос опухший пощупал, про него тоже врать придется, ну скажет, на базаре вора залетного ловить помогал вчера, а поймал кулаком по морде.  
  
В дверь позвонил, как у них условлено было, чтобы Мирон не гадал, кто к нему нежданным заявился. Уже когда позвонил, смекнул, что Мирона-то дома может не оказаться, рановато еще было, чтобы тот с работы пришел.  
Но дверь ему открыли.  
  
Мирон квелый был, в шарф закутанный, и Ваня понял, что разбудил больного. Мирон на его оправдания лишь рукой махнул и в глубь квартиры ушел. Ваня следом поплелся. Как не задался день с утра, так и тянулся.  
  
Мирон на диван под одеяло забрался. Хмурился лежал, морщился, когда глотать пытался, горло видно болело, но глазами любопытными сверлил.  
— С кем подрался по дороге? — спросил ехидно.  
  
Ваня сказку скормил про то, что карманника на базаре попытался поймать, а тот вывернулся, гад, по морде съездил и улизнул.  
— Ловкий малый какой, — пробормотал Мирон. Ваня по глазам его видел, что не поверил он, только не стал на чистую воду Ванино вранье выводить, а по какой причине, это Ваня потом узнает, с Мироном ничего так просто не обходилось. И на том спасибо, что сейчас нервы трепать не стал, причем, себе в первую очередь, видно, и вправду плохо ему, раз любопытство сгинуло. Ваня вздохнул, заметку на будущее сделав, и принялся товарищу про то, что в последние дни в детдоме творится, рассказывать. Мирон слушал внимательно, только с лицом каким-то странным. Скривился, как от зубной боли, когда Ваня начал описывать, как мальки учатся в ногу маршировать, чтоб колонной пройтись. Он-то думал товарища развеселить, а тот хмурился то и дело.  
  
Ваня тоже Мирона хорошо знал, недаром пуд соли вместе съели. Осекся на середине рассказа, спросил прямо:  
— Случилось что?  
  
Мирон приподнялся, по сторонам осмотрелся, как будто и не у себя на диване лежал, Ваню ближе пальцем поманил и в самое ухо прошептал:  
— Фрунзе умер.  
  
— От чего? Убили?! Как Котовского? — Ваня обомлел просто от такой новости. А уж как Мирон себя сейчас чувствовал, и думать не хотел, тот тепло к Михаилу Васильевичу относился, по-дружески. Мирону под его начальством повоевать пришлось, Врангеля вместе били.   
  
Мирон нехотя сказал:  
— На операционном столе он умер. Боюсь, Вань, не удастся твоим воспитанникам в колонне пройтись. Если только в траурной. И черт знает, что дальше вообще будет…   
  
Мирон не договорил, губы скривил так, будто дело очередное расследует, вроде убийства с отягчающими. Ну, Мирона всегда волновали причины и следствия, кто камень в воду бросил, да как далеко круги потом разойдутся. А Ваня разочарование мальков своих представил, и у него волосы на голове зашевелились. Вот где трагедия-то будет! Бузить начнут же.  
  
Мирон его состояние оценил. По плечу хлопнул, сказал:  
— Не кисни, Вань. Пошли лучше чай пить. Водку мне сегодня нежелательно. Женя мне вон варенья малинового раздобыла. Цвета липового, листа смородинового, целый гербарий, в общем, притащила.  
  
Мирон попытался рассмеяться и закашлялся гулко, за грудь хватаясь. Ваня только головой покачал и примус развел, чтобы кипятку согреть. Мирон кульки, приятно пахнущие, на стол из кошелки вывалил. Смородина так пахла вкусно, что Ваня подумал, что надо бы к Таисье наведаться. У нее вроде смородина еще не облетела, можно будет себе нарвать на чай. Если, конечно, коза Тонькина до этой смородины не добралась.  
  
До вечера просидели, разговаривали о чем-то, прошлое вспоминали, Лешку тоже. Только Мирон все время нить разговора терял, в мысли свои уходил невеселые, судя по горестно поджатым губам и нахмуренному лбу. Ваня руку к этому лбу приложил и как обжегся. Лихорадило Мирона, и сильно. Женечка, кроме травы, микстуру на подоконнике оставила и инструкцию по применению. Ваня в Мирона положенную дозу впихнул и восвояси отбыл, хотя и не хотелось жутко. Но мысли у Мирона заночевать даже не возникло почему-то. Домой поплелся. Ждали его там.  
  
***  
Свет в окне горел. Ваня его еще от околицы увидел. Сердце потянуло как-то, взгляд вспомнился, которым Светло его провожал, дикий и умоляющий. И слова его: “На ребенке не отыгрывайся”. На языке от одного воспоминания загорчило, Ваня сплюнул даже. Вроде бы сам этого хотел, чтоб Светло за Маруську трясся, а сейчас от самого себя тошнило. От того, что кто-то поверить мог, что он ребенку вред причинить способен.  
  
Он в калитку вошел, на крыльцо поднялся, в сени. Громко идти старался, чтобы слышно его было. Дверь в дом отворил и о взгляд чужой будто споткнулся. Светло на полу у стены сидел, там, где Ваня его и оставил. Оделся, правда, даже кофту свою нацепил, холодно было. А печь не топил. То ли сил не было, то ли не хотел просто. То ли назло Ване замерзнуть решил, зараза.  
  
Ваня перед голландкой присел, золу старую в ведро выгреб, пару полешек закинул, растопку. Взгляд на себе светловский чувствовал, что тот его зенками своими буровит, не отрываясь, но в его сторону не смотрел. Подумал, что если сейчас Светло просто кивнуть, тот сам в койку кинется, но не хотелось почему-то. Противно было до спазмов рвотных. Он все же заставил себя губы разжать и произнести безразличное:  
— Спать иди. Не трону сегодня.   
  
А потом еще выдавил:  
— За девчонку тоже можешь быть спокоен.  
  
Светло таращился неверяще. Сглотнул пару раз, словно сказать что-то хотел, да не решился. Потом моргнул, кивнул обреченно, еле-еле с пола поднялся и ушел к себе на лавку. А Ваня еще долго у голландки сидел, в огонь смотрел. Сна ни в одном глазу не было.  
  
И с лавки дыхания не слышалось. Не одному Ване этой ночью не спалось.  
  
Он до утра почти возле печи просидел, будто приклеенный. Только поленья подкидывал иногда по одному, лишь бы огонь не гас.   
  
Когда рассвело, Ваня понял, что есть хочет зверски просто. Надо было приготовить что-то. Хлеба оставалось совсем малость, даже одному таким не наесться. Он-то и на работе в столовой может чего перехватить. А этот дома останется и, если его сейчас не заставить, жрать не будет вообще, да и нечего. Хорошо, что мешочек пшёнки дома был, масло вот опять же. Пригодится в кои-то веки по назначению. Ваня на бутылек смотрел и сам не замечал, что улыбается горько.  
  
Пока у керосинки с кастрюлькой возился, крупу пытаясь от мусора избавить и промыть, Светло на лавке сел. Молча и совсем тихо поднялся, мимо прошлепал, ведро захватив. Вернулся с полным ведром воды, на место поставил. Ваня кивнул, на него не глядя. Тот стоял, мялся, не знал, видно, что ему делать, на лавку идти опять или еще что-то. Ваня молчал и на него не смотрел даже. Светло в конце концов решился и на табурет от Вани через стол уселся. Взгляды тревожные исподтишка бросал.  
  
Под окнами утренний гомон стоял громче обычного. Ваня имя Фрунзе уловил, поморщился: ну всё, понеслась душа в рай, начнут бабы сейчас судить да рядить, что стряслось. Лучше любых профессоров скажут и утвердят, что произошло.   
  
Светло голову поднял, настороженно в голоса вслушиваясь. Понял, видимо, из бабьих пересудов, что случилось. Под нос себе пробормотал что-то, Ваня не расслышал. Только про “девятое” разобрал.   
— Что девятое? Первое число сегодня с утра было.   
  
Светло на него посмотрел, улыбнулся горько как-то.  
— Девятое термидора, говорю, началось. Какой это по счету уже?   
  
— Кто?  
  
— Покойник высокопоставленный. По моим расчетам, уже восьмой за этот год. Работает машина революции без сбоев, по проложенной тропке катится. — Светло тихо говорил, с уверенностью железной, в стол взглядом упёршись.  
  
— Ваши, небось, недобитые расстарались? — Не то чтобы Ване хотелось со Светло такие разговоры разговаривать, но лучше уж так, хоть и по льду тонкому, чем эта глухая тишина в избе.  
  
— Наши? — Светло усмехнулся, сказал что-то невразумительное. Ваня даже не понял на каком языке. — Я говорю, ищи кому выгодно. Есть такое латинское выражение. Не нашим, как ты говоришь, это все выгодно. Вовсе не нашим.  
  
Ваня даже развеселился малость. Точно Светло контуженный, оказывается, бред какой-то несёт.   
— Товарищу Дзержинскому, может, выгодно? Троцкому? Сталину?   
  
Светло лишь плечами пожал и снова в стол взглядом уткнулся.   
  
Пока Ваня кашу варил, Антонина в окошко стукнула, мол, молоко принесла. В какой раз уже. И только сейчас Ваня спохватился:  
— За какие это заслуги нам молоко бесплатно носят? Коммунизм вроде не наступил еще.   
  
Светло с табурета встал, к двери прохромал, обернулся, сказал желчно:  
— Бесплатно даже в советской республике ничего не делается.  
  
Ваня в окно выглянул, аккурат чтоб увидеть, как Светло Антонине деньги отдает.   
Когда Светло вернулся и снова на табурет, как на насест, взгромоздился, Ваня молча руку ладонью вверх протянул.  
  
Светло с минуту смотрел на нее непонимающе, потом усмехнулся и деньги из карманов выложил.   
— Все?   
  
— Все. Так поверишь или обыскивать возьмешься?  
  
Ваня только кашу мешать продолжил с остервенением. А смысл обыскивать, если проморгал момент? Этот, как Маруська, тайников по всему двору уже понаделать мог.  
  
Молока в кашу плеснул, маслом сдобрил, кастрюлю на стол поставил. Миски достал. Кивнул Светло:  
— Накладывай.   
  
Тот замялся было, но Ваня тихо и бесцветно сказал:   
— Даже не начинай. Накладывай и ешь. Чтобы я видел.  
  
Кашу Ваня посолить забыл. Но Светло по этому поводу ни слова не сказал. И даже не улыбнулся, когда Ваня, кашу попробовав, сконфуженно на стол соль в тряпице выложил.  
  
***  
На работу Ваня с заботами кухонными чуть не опоздал. Спешил, по промерзшей глине шагая, и все думал, как же малькам сказать, что не выйдет у них колонной пройтись. И концерт-то по-хорошему, коли траур, отменять надо было. Только на это Ваня никак уже пойти не мог. Это бы просто преступлением перед мальками было.   
  
Сторож в воротах на него как-то сочувственно посмотрел, но Ваня мимо него пронесся, особо внимания не обратив на странное выражение смурной опухшей физиономии.  
  
В кабинет свой влетел, еще с лестницы проходившему мимо завхозу крикнув:   
— Воспитателя дежурного позовите с отчетом!  
  
Учитель пения вчера дежурил. Ваня заранее содрогнулся, представив, что сейчас ему придется выслушать полчаса нудных замечаний вместо пяти четких и понятных предложений, а лучше одного: “Происшествий не было”. Ваня угадал почти, тот бубнил себе под нос привычно про зарядку, завтрак, пайки розданные, а под конец уже вроде как спохватился:  
  
— Да, ещё, Иван Игоревич. Воспитанница одна пропала, на ужине не досчитались. Ну, она маленькая совсем, думаю, на территории где-то прячется. Наверняка к обеду вылезет, как проголодается. Не о чем волноваться.  
  
— Фамилия? — у Вани ком холодный в груди разрастаться стал. Он в благостную постную физиономию выкрикнул почти: — Фамилия воспитанницы!?  
  
— Филиппова, кажется. Лизавета Петровна так говорила.  
  
Ваня на стул присел аккуратно. Учителю пения рукой махнул, чтобы проваливал. Не хотелось при нем в панику впадать.  
  
А ещё боялся, что размажет сейчас этого червяка по стенке за то, что не досмотрел.   
  
На ужине не досчитались! Это значит, пигалица сразу после обеда вчера слиняла, наверняка вслед за старшими шкетами улизнуть ухитрилась. Ребенок сутки почти один на улице! У Вани волосы на голове зашевелились. А когда до него дошло, зачем Маруська сбежала и куда нос навострить могла, ему выть захотелось. Да других вариантов и не было. Не поверил ребенок, что родителей нет больше, решила, поди, сама проверить. До дома добраться.  
  
И что делать теперь? Все поезда, что ль, проверять? Мирона просить помочь? Так болеет он, да и не до Ваниных проблем ему сейчас.  
  
Ваня зубами скрипнул. А потом про Леньку вспомнил и товарищей его вездесущих. Со стула вскочил и за дверь быстрым шагом вышел. Сейчас каждая минута дорога, лишь бы Маруська в поезд залезть не успела.  
  
Ленька со своей компанией, к счастью, на привычном месте сидели, на ящиках. В карты резались. Ленька, Ваню завидев, посерьезнел, подошел, руку протянул по-взрослому.   
  
— Случилось что, дядь Вань? На вас прям лица нет.  
  
— Случилось. Девочка у нас пропала, из младших. Помогите отыскать. Думаю так, до вокзала она добраться попытается. На вид лет шесть-семь, светленькая, Маруся зовут.  
  
— Маруся? — Ленька неожиданно заулыбался. — Белобрысенькая такая, с косичками, рисует всё время? На вас похожа.  
  
Это “на вас похожа” теплом в груди отдалось и в боль тянущую переросло. Ну куда ее, мелочь непутевую, понесло? На какой вокзал? У Светло бы спросить, на какой вокзал тот поезд прибыл, чтобы зазря по городу не носиться, все пять проверяя, но если только Светло о пропаже племянницы узнает… Что будет, если Светло узнает, Ваня додумывать не хотел. Только вот за жизнь свою он в этом случае и копейки бы не дал. Улыбка вдруг светловская отрешенная вспомнилась, когда он о судьбе тетки, Маруську проворонившую, спросил. Ваня плечами повел зябко. Тетка… Вот на кой она сейчас ему вспомнилась? Тетка… Маруся еще про какую-то тетку говорила… Марфа!   
  
Марфа, которая попрошаек на вокзале пасет! Нужно узнать, на каком именно вокзале эта Марфа обретается, до него Маруська и попытается добраться.   
  
Ваня, сам того не замечая, Леньку за руку ухватил, указания начал давать ясные, четкие, как на войну вернулся. Сколько человек собрать, что сделать. Ленька даже про вознаграждение не заикнулся, слушал, головой кивал. Свистнул потом своим, и вся ватага унеслась выполнять.  
  
Ване только одно оставалось — ждать.   
  
Он до позднего вечера по кабинету своему шатался. Работать пытался было, да какая там работа, когда все мысли вокруг сбежавшей Маруськи крутились. Умом Ваня понимал, конечно, что сбежала она для того, чтобы домой вернуться, не поверило ее сердечко в такую несправедливость, как гибель родителей, надеялось на чудо. Но голосок тоненький твердил, что от него девочка сбежала, его видеть не хотела, обидел он ее, доверие хрупкое нарушил. А еще он картины из головы всеми силами гнал, что с ребенком в городе случиться могло.   
Извелся весь, в общем. Но когда сторож пришел с ясным намерением его домой спровадить, Ваня сам Никифора Федоровича спровадил. Директор он или кто? Надо будет — и в кабинете на стульях заночует. Не в первый раз. Домой идти сегодня никакого желания не было. Со Светло даже взглядом встречаться не хотелось. Не смог бы Ваня ему в глаза смотреть. И Светло бы не удержал, унесся бы тот на своей хромой ноге среди ночи племянницу разыскивать.  
  
А сам Ваня вот не понесся. В кабинете от стены к стене сапоги стаптывал, понимал, что толку от его забегов по городу не будет. Вред один.  
  
Ужин Ваня вчера пропустил, на завтрак тоже не пошел, не лез кусок в горло, Маруська напуганная и голодная, одна в огромном городе незнакомом из головы не шла. Выть хотелось.   
  
Ленька после обеда пришел. В кабинет постучал, видно, сторож его впустил и даже провожать не пошел. И когда только шкет такое доверие у нелюдимого старика заработать успел?  
  
Сказал, что Маруську Янкель с дружками на Октябрьском вокзале обнаружили. Прибрали уже девчушку к рукам, попрошайничать заставили. Марфа за своими строго следит, так что сам Ленька забрать её оттуда не смог. Ивану Игоревичу идти придется, и лучше, если прямо сейчас. Из притона, куда вечером вернутся, сложнее будет вытащить. А утром на предыдущем месте ее может не оказаться, в другое какое уведут.   
  
Ваня Леньке руку крепко пожал, сказал прочувствованное “спасибо” и добавил:  
— Буду должен.   
  
О вознаграждении не заикнулся. Если шкеты сами не потребовали, то негоже их обижать подачками.   
  
Он из кабинета вылетел почти, шустрый Ленька не поспевал за ним. Пока шли, Ваня думал с сожалением, что зря револьвер свой Мирону сдал. Сейчас, может, и пригодился бы, если припугнуть понадобится.  
  
Правда, когда Ленька его на нужное место привел, Ваня с облегчением понял, что револьвер не нужен будет. Людное место оказалось: народ рабочий и праздно шатающийся по площади привокзальной толпами ходил. Маруська возле какой-то старухи в лохмотьях, с трясущимися руками и монотонно подвывающей “подайте на пропитание, люди добрые”, сидела у стены, тихая, будто пришибленная, миску с мелочью на донышке держала грязными ладошками. Девчушку опять в тряпье какое-то переодели, личико испачкали, у Вани аж закипело всё внутри. Он по сторонам осмотрелся, к ним шагнул и за руку Маруську потянул:  
— Так вот ты где! — все силы собрал, чтобы обеспокоенность скрыть и одно пустое раздражение в голосе оставить.   
Та глазищи на него подняла опухшие, ревела, видно, много. На щеке царапина свежая виднелась. Ваня зубами скрипнул только, ее завидев, и торопливо продолжал, молясь про себя, чтоб Маруська всё поняла, не испугалась:  
— Я тебя за чем отправлял, коза? И когда?! Отец ждет сидит, с работы пришел, устал как собака, а ты по улицам шарахаешься?!   
  
— Ты пошто дитё хватаешь? — заголосила было старуха, но Ваня рявкнул:   
  
— А ты молчи, старая!   
  
Ваня Маруську на себя тянул, чтобы за спину спрятать, и всё по сторонам глазами шарился, как бы не налетел кто из кодлы их нищенской, не отбили бы девчонку.  
  
Когда на визги старушечьи и на Ванины зычные ругательства постовой подошел, Ваня выдохнул немного. Старуха присмирела, но упорно плаксиво причитала, что от нее, немощной, дитё неразумное силой увести пытаются, внучку родную, единственную.   
  
Милиционер ее нытье нетерпеливо прервал, сказав:  
— Разберемся, товарищи!  
  
К Маруське наклонился, спросил, показав на Ваню:  
— Девочка, это кто?   
  
Маруся на Ваню смотрела, глазами хлопала. Он на нее в ответ смотрел, умоляюще почти. А ну как сейчас обиду свою вспомнит? Скажет, что не знает Ваню. Пока суд да дело, умыкнут ребенка, и поминай как звали...  
— Это мой тятя, — тихонечко сказала Маруся, а потом громче добавила, всхлипнув: — А бабушку я не знаю, она меня домой не пускала!  
  
В детдом они шли потихоньку, Ваня Маруську за руку держал крепко. Боялся, что убежит снова. Но та и сама в его ладонь вцепилась, не оторвать. Напугалась, видно, крепко, что опять у “страшных людев” оказалась.  
  
Ваня поначалу с трудом удерживался, чтоб за ремень не схватиться, ведь подумать только, что натворила! А если бы ее найти не смогли? Шел, под Маруськины мелкие шажки подстраиваясь, держал в руке теплую детскую ладошку, и его отпускало понемногу. Казаться стало даже знакомое что-то в этом. Будто шли они уже вместе, за руки держась. Представил только, что вот сейчас Маруську у него отнимут, и исчезнет эта теплота на ладони и в сердце, и, занемев от ужаса, встал как вкопанный. Маруська голову подняла, на него смотрела вопросительно. Молчала. Она всю дорогу молчала. А Ваня сон свой давний вспомнил и мессира клятого с его пророчествами.  
— А дядь-Ванечка где? — наконец спросила Маруся.   
  
— Дома, где ему еще быть? — Ваня в сердцах это бросил и только потом понял, что сказал, в мыслях своих запутавшись. Дальше пошел быстрее, Маруську за руку потянул, надеясь, что она забудет и отвлечется. Про детдом и подготовку к демонстрации рассказывать бодро начал, но не тут-то было.   
  
— А где это дома? — Маруська сдаваться не собиралась. Попытку Вани разговор перевести будто бы и не заметила.   
  
Всё. Ваня понял, что пропал. Мария Стефановна теперь от него не отстанет, пока не узнает, где это “дома”, и почему “Дядь-Ванечка” там без нее обретается.  
  
— Дядя Ваня твой болен и пока что у меня живет.   
  
— Я с ним хочу жить, — тут же отреагировала Маруся.   
  
Ваня еле слышно вздохнул. На корточки присел, чтобы ей в лицо смотреть.  
— Марусь, ты же большая уже, — начал он. — Дядя Ваня из-за ранения работать пока не может, пайка не получает. В детдоме тебя кормят, одевают, учат. Тебе там покамест лучше. А дядя Ваня в гости к тебе приходить будет по выходным.   
  
— А я к дяде Ванечке? В гости?   
  
Ване так больно стало, сердце удар пропустило. Не к нему в гости напрашивалась, а к этому. Родня он ей, понятное дело. Только всё равно горько стало как-то. У него вот ни одного родного человека нет.   
  
Ваня вздохнул и, глядя в Маруськины черные глазищи, клятвенно пообещал:  
— И ты.   
  
Что именно “и ты”, он ребенку объяснять не стал. Этого хватило, чтобы ее личико на Ваниных словах счастливой улыбкой расцвело, и глаза загорелись. А у Вани в сердце тоже идея загорелась. Вспомнилось Ленькино “на вас похожа”. И Маруськины слова “это мой тятя”.  
  
Прав был мессир, ой прав, давно его ребенок родился, и не важно, что встретились они вот только. И то, кто там у нее в родственниках ходит, для Вани тоже значения не имеет.   
  
Ваня вздохнул полной грудью холодный воздух. На душе хорошо так стало, будто определился он наконец. Снова цель в жизни увидел впервые с тех пор, как за победу революции кровь проливал.  
  
Маруську на руки подхватил, к себе прижал и быстрее зашагал. Студено все-таки было уже, а она вон в лохмотьях дырявых, да и голодная небось. Та в руках его повозилась, устраиваясь, за шею ручонками обхватила, чтоб держаться, и притихла. Задремала вроде.  
  
Маруська ему в шею сопела, а Ваня улыбку счастливую сдержать не мог.  
  
Когда к воротам детдома подходили, Ваня ее потормошил, чтоб проснулась. Никифор Федорович сам вышел ворота открыть. Маруське пальцем погрозил укоризненно.  
Ваня Маруську так на руках через весь детдом и пронес. Хорошо, на ужин уже все собрались в столовой, почти никто и не видел. Лизавета Петровна только на лестнице попалась, Ваня ее попросил им с Маруськой что-нибудь поесть принести.  
  
Та кивнула и упорхнула. Неплохая вроде воспитательница была. Только больно ветреная, всё ей книги со стишками да наряды подавай. Ваня на нее когда смотрел, думал, что с Настасьей они бы лучшими подругами стать могли.   
  
Ваня Маруську в кабинет занес, на стол перед собой посадил. Сказал строго, в заспанные глазенки глядя:  
— Марусь! Обещай мне, что больше не сбежишь? Я волновался.  
  
Она носик наморщила, реветь собираясь. Ваня запрещенным приемом воспользовался, хотя все внутри бунтовало против такого:  
— Дядя Ваня тоже волновался!  
  
Маруська вздохнула тяжело, не по-детски, глаза кулачками потерла, грязюку по лицу развозя, сказала серьезно:  
— Если волновались, то не убегу больше. Обещаю. Мама плакала, когда я ее волноваться заставляла.  
  
Проголодалась она за эти сутки изрядно: и свою порцию каши съела, и Ванину, и тарелку бы вылизала, если б ей позволили. Ваня тарелку отобрал под протестующий писк, свой хлеб отдал.   
  
Пока Ваня на личико ее замурзанное, от еды осоловевшее, смотрел и думал, чем бы его от грязи оттереть, Лизавета Петровна в дверь поскреблась и нос любопытный в кабинет сунула. Ваня на ходу засыпающую Маруську ее заботам поручил, велел умыть и спать уложить. И не будить завтра с утра пораньше, пусть выспится. Еле вытолкал из кабинета. Воспитательница всё лепетала что-то про то, что он тоже устал, да разве можно ему домой тащиться уставшему, а она рядом живет, и соседки сегодня нет, у нее и переночевать можно.   
  
Как это, домой не идти? Ваня сутки уже там не был. Что там Светло-то делает? Ваня домой торопился и мысли о Светло в голове гонял. Что тот не слинял, Ваня уверен был. На партбилете готов был поклясться. Вовремя он всё-таки книжки принес, подумал Ваня, невесело усмехнувшись. Светло, небось, одну даже прочитать успел. Но если Ваня узнает, что тот из дома выходил... Хорошо, что повода у него не было, каши ему на сутки вполне хватить должно, не отговорится.   
  
А то, что Ваня об отлучке узнает, он не сомневался. Достаточно было Таисью расспросить. А вон она как раз навстречу идет.  
  
Судя по тому, как соседка накинулась с вопросами, куда, дескать, они пропали, Светло носа из дома не казал. Ваня от нее отделался и к дому зашагал. А сам понять не мог, что чувствует: то ли облегчение, что не надо будет сегодня воспитанием заниматься, то ли разочарование какое-то.   
  
Светло за столом сидел, под круг света, что от керосиновой лампы падал, книгу подложил, чтоб читать удобнее было. Когда Ваня вошел, подняться попытался, но Ваня устало рукой махнул, сиди, мол. В кастрюлю только заглянул. Светло настороженный взгляд бросил. Думал, видно, что Ваня проверить хотел, ел ли он. А Ваня надеялся, что хоть пара ложек каши осталось. В детдоме у него поесть толком так и не получилось. Каши не осталось, да там и Светло-то мало перепало, если на сутки растянуть.  
  
— Молоко есть.  
  
Ваня аж вздрогнул от голоса хриплого и крышку от кастрюли на пол уронил. Видать, с утра Светло не говорил. Весь день молчал. Да и с кем ему тут разговаривать-то? Не с мышами же. По ночам, когда Ваня без сна лежал, очень хорошо их писк и возню слышал.  
  
Ваня молоко выпил, на Светло читающего посмотрел, взгляд тоскливый на кровать кинул и со вздохом учебники свои вытащил. Нужно же когда-то и за них браться, так почему не сейчас?  
Арифметику Ваня ненавидел люто. Светло, которому тяжко было с ним за одним столом долго находиться и который спать ухромал опять молча, тоже ненавидел. Только арифметику сейчас, кажется, капельку больше.  
  
Ваня вроде на минуточку глаза закрыл, пытаясь в уме дроби треклятые сложить. А когда открыл, светало уже. Шея затекла, спина онемела, задница от табурета квадратной сделалась. Но, как ни удивительно, Ваня выспаться умудрился.  
  
И Светло, похоже, тоже выспится сегодня. Похрапывал себе на лавке своей тихонько, и пятка голая из-под пальтишка торчала. Ваня с трудом удержался от того, чтобы за эту пятку не дернуть.   
  
Интересно, почему Светло вчера ничего не спросил о том, где Ваня сутки пропадал? Настолько всё равно было? Или нарваться боялся? А может, слышать не хотел свое же коронное “не твое дело”? С этими раздумьями Ваня тихо на работу собирался, на Светло то и дело поглядывая. Вот же далась ему эта пятка, так и манила, зараза! Ваня на нее еще один, последний взгляд кинул и из дома вымелся. Настроение какое-то странное было. Вроде хорошее, а вроде и не хватало чего-то.


	8. Глава VII

Возле лестницы Ваня увидел фото в траурной рамке — портрет Фрунзе вывесили. Тянуть смысла не было. На завтраке, когда все мальки в сборе были, Ваня им всё честно сказал: мол, из-за траура в связи со смертью Михаила Васильевича в колонне пройти не получится. И концерт провести тоже.   
  
Мальки, как он и ожидал, загомонили, зароптали, а потом один из старших встал. Крикнул всем, чтоб сказать дали.   
  
— Концерт праздничный проводить нельзя, мы, Иван Игоревич, понимаем. Давайте тогда вечер памяти Фрунзе устроим.   
  
В столовой такая тишина воцарилась, слышно было, как муха пролетит. Все — и детвора, и воспитатели — напряжённо на Ваню уставились, ожидая его ответа.   
— Вечер памяти это хорошо, — медленно проговорил Ваня, раздумывая вслух. — Седьмого можно и устроить.   
  
Руку поднял, чтоб гомонить радостно перестали, сказал:   
— Соберитесь после завтрака, прикиньте сначала, что читать или рассказывать будете, обсудим потом.  
  
Ваня всё по столовой глазами шарил, Маруську найти пытался, но макушки белобрысой так и не мог разглядеть. Спит еще, что ли? Сердце захолонуло при одной мысли, что она опять сбежать могла. Ваня от шкетов, его обступивших, еле отбился, в спальни полетел, но Маруськи и там не было. Идти в комнату к воспитательницам желания не было, опять Лизавета Петровна будет руки заламывать и в глаза заглядывать, но выбора не оставалось, Маруську видеть хотелось до боли почти.  
  
Ваня в учительскую заглянул. Обе воспитательницы будто только его и ждали, оглушили буквально, куда малькам до них! Давай хором причитать про Фрунзе, охать да гадать, отчего да почему умер, да как так вообще случиться могло, такой человек, ах, такой человек! Воспитатели степенно в сторонке стояли, но взглядами вцепились так, что Ваня понял, что живым не уйдет, всю душу дознаниями вытрясут. Он Лизавету Петровну под локоток подхватил и под ее прикрытием из учительской отступил, а оставшимся уже из-за двери велел на уроки идти и лучше немедленно.  
  
Он Лизавету Петровну не успел даже про Маруську спросить, та сама его в комнату воспитательниц тащила с силой неженской, трещала без умолку, у Вани голова от ее стрекота заныла. Ваня почему-то насекомое ужасное вспомнил, богомол, называется. Учитель ботаники (хоть одного почти профессора привлечь удалось, Ваня сам его в коридоре Наркомпроса встретил и в детдом пайком заманил) рассказывал про этих богомолих и прочих насекомых много жуткого и интересного, мальки потом неделю шушукались, и до Вани сведения приукрашенные дошли.  
  
— Вы Марусю Филиппову не видели? — ему это раза три повторить пришлось, пока его наконец не услышали.  
  
— А, Марусю… В библиотеку утром ушла.  
  
Руки Лизаветы Петровны Ване буквально отдирать от себя пришлось под бесконечный лепет. Когда уходил, она смотрела на него как-то странно, лоб хмурила. Не заболела ли? Ваня хотел уже ей пирамидону предложить, за неимением лучшего, но вовремя язык прикусил, да и Маруська все мысли занимала.  
  
Маруся и вправду в библиотеке сидела. И даже не рисовала ничего, просто сидела, в окно смотрела, голову рукой подперев.  
  
— Плакаешь? — Ваня ее словечко забавное вспомнил, повторил, рассмешить хотел.  
  
Та к нему личико серьезное повернула, глазенки сухие были, и со вздохом ответила:  
— Нет. Не получается больше. Грустю.  
  
Ваня руку к ней протянул, чтобы по голове погладить, задержал, замешкался, раздумывая, можно ли, и положил все же ладонь на мягкие спутанные волосы.  
  
Маруська, как котенок, к его руке льнула, и у Вани от сердца отлегло. Но еще одно дело незаконченным оставалось, с ним тоже разобраться нужно было, чтобы не стояло между ними ничего больше. Ваня кашлянул от волнения, но продолжил:  
— Марусь, ты прости меня. Я…  
  
— Осуществлял воспитательный процесс, — Маруська это вроде равнодушно сказала, но смотрела ехидно. У Вани ладони вспотели разом от ужаса. А она улыбнулась и продолжила:  
  
— Папа так это называл. И говорил, что физические наказания недопустимы! Ну, это значит, что бить никого нельзя, — старательно разъяснила Маруська ошеломленному Ване.   
  
Старшие мальки план вечера памяти сразу после обеда принесли. Доклад о жизни Михаила Васильевича, стихи — сразу двое воспитанников что-то свое написали. Ваня прочитал, кивнул, ему понравилось, пусть он и не такой уж знаток был. Хор, что концерт к годовщине великой октябрьской готовил, предложил еще про “Щорса” спеть и про "партизана Железняка”. Ваня и на это добро дал, для вечера памяти самое то, грустные.   
  
Засиживаться на работе сегодня не стал. Очень уж хотелось разделаться поскорее с этими клятыми заданиями, что на рабфаке выдали. Не любил Ваня в должниках да отстающих ходить. Совесть не позволяла. Да и хотя бы часть занятий у своей группы, что в вечерней смене занималась, надо было посетить. С русским и математикой Ваня худо-бедно дома разбирался, а вот лекции по естественным наукам прослушать хотелось.   
  
Занятия интересными были, только Ваня домой теперь ближе к ночи попадал. Едва успевал поужинать и спать падал. Светло поначалу привычно в свой угол забивался, отмалчивался. Потом, правда, первым заговаривать стал. Видать, сильно припекло его в четырех стенах наедине с собственными страхами сидеть. Ваня себе честно признавался, что он вот не выдержал бы пытки молчанием и неизвестностью. С кем угодно заговорить бы попытался, хоть с чертом лысым, лишь бы в могильной тишине не сидеть.  
  
А Светло, видать, совсем от безделья дичать начал, занятия какие-то стал себе выискивать. Стол добела отскоблил, листья сгреб под яблоней, возле крыльца барахло сваленное разобрать умудрился. В подполе многовековую паутину да остатки соломы гнилой выгреб. Вот и сейчас нашел себе дело. Ваня как в дом зашел, замер даже, глазам своим не поверив. Светло возле окна стоял, ножом щели между рамами законопачивал. Старательно так. Допек его, видно, сквозняк вечный. Из окна аккурат на лавку тянуло. И тряпок где-то целую кучу раздобыл.  
  
— Тряпки-то откуда, хозяюшка? — спросил Ваня, не выдержав.   
  
Светло, вздрогнув, обернулся, видать увлекся очень непривычным делом, не слышал шагов Ваниных. Нож со звоном под лавку улетел. Светло, помедлив, нож подобрал и снова к окну отвернулся.   
  
— На чердаке тряпок полно, — изволил наконец ответить. “Хозяюшку” он будто и не слышал.  
  
— Ты бы лучше кофту свою первым делом на лоскуты пустил. Как раз туда ей и дорога.  
  
— Она теплая, — за кофту Светло, похоже, драться был готов, вон как руки на полах сжал.  
  
— Ее бабка Настина, небось, полвека носила, — Ваня уже в открытую посмеивался. Как-то нелепо Светло выглядел в этой кофте, за занятием бабьим застуканный, с ножом в руке.   
  
Глядя на нож Ваня смех резко оборвал, пошел продукты на кухню сгружать. Накупил-то...  
Пока Светло окно конопатил, Ваня чугунок картошки намыл. Варить поставил в мундире. Вобла в горло уже не лезла, при одной мысли об отварной картошечке с соленым огурцом да с салом слюни текли.  
  
Светло с окном закончил, на кухню пришел, в дверях встал, будто раздумывая, с Ваней посидеть или сбежать и опять в свой угол забиться.  
  
— Книжка интересная была? — это Ваня уже почти в спину принявшему, наконец, решение Светло говорил, не успел тот сбежать.   
  
Светло обернулся, к столу понуро прошлепал, на табурет свой уселся.  
— “Граф Монте-Кристо”-то? — с непонятной интонацией осведомился, не глядя на Ваню. — Я ее наизусть знаю.  
  
— Рассказывай тогда.  
  
Светло взгляд от стола оторвал и на Ваню так уставился, что тот себя неловко почувствовал. Будто глупость опять какую-то сказал, а какую — непонятно.   
  
— Ты не читал?!  
  
— Да недосуг как-то все было, — вырвалось у Вани, а потом понял, что вроде как оправдывается, и разозлился. — Я не барчуком рос, на пропитание сам зарабатывал. Не до книг было, знаешь ли.   
  
— Так в плавание вы когда ходили, чем там еще заниматься-то, кроме как читать?   
  
Ваня расхохотался. Аж слезы на глазах выступили.  
— Мы вечером падали без задних ног, лишь бы выспаться до побудки! Да и кто бы нам разрешил керосин разбазаривать, чтоб за книжками ночами засиживаться? Так про что книга-то? — Ване интересно стало, что это за книга такая, толстенная же. Как этот ее наизусть выучить умудрился?   
  
Он чугунок с картошкой, прихватив холстиной, на стол выставил. Огурцы в миску выложил, луковицу достал, сало порезал, хлеб. Целое пиршество намечалось, Ваня слюну голодную сглотнул, к Светло ложку подвинул.  
  
Тот ложку в пальцах сжал бездумно, сам замялся как-то, на Ваню взгляд странный бросил, опасливый, вроде, но ехидный при том. Будто рвались из него слова ядовитые так, что Светло сдержаться не мог, даже зная, что расплачиваться придется.   
— А прочитай, матросик, тебе точно понравится.  
  
Ваня на “матросика” ощерился было, но решил мимо ушей пропустить, не портить настроение перед ужином.  
— Я лучше твою сказку послушаю. Недосуг мне такие толстые книжки читать.  
  
— Ну да, ну да. У тебя же дроби… не сходятся, — Светло это с такой ехидной интонацией произнес, что у Вани кусок в горле застрял, и он похолодел весь. Светло что, в тетрадки его, что ли, лазил? А вдруг и до стихов добрался, которые Ваня сочинять пытался?! Была у их учителя русского придурь такая. Мол, стишки кропать — ничего сложного нет, если правила знать. Велел эти самые правила выучить, им же придуманные, и в качестве зачета стихотворение сложить. Ваня мучился, сочинял, пол-тетрадки исчеркал за вечер. Взмокнул от натуги так, будто вагоны разгружал, а пальцы с карандашом дрожали. Ямб, хорей, кто слова-то такие придумал только? Он бы лучше три месячных отчета сделал за раз, чем издевательство это бессмысленное.  
  
— Не сходятся, — Ваня сам удивился, как мирно это прозвучало. — Я учусь только.   
  
— Некоторым вещам нельзя научиться, талант нужен, — Светло замолчал, дожевывая огурец, а потом продолжил. Улыбочка его глумливая так и рвалась наружу. — Иначе выходит: “Вот чужие, вот свои, фронты поделены...”  
  
У Вани пелена красная перед глазами повисла.   
  
Он встал, через стол перегнулся к Светло, из чугунка картошку горячую подхватил, обжигая пальцы, и за шиворот этой падле засунул. Еще и хлопнул сверху посильнее, чтоб раздавить и по спине горячее размазать.   
  
Чтобы Светло так бегал, он еще не видел. Тот на середину комнаты вылетел, про больную ногу забыв, кофту скинул мигом, рубаху стянул. Ругался в голос, русский матерный с французским грязным перемежая, Ваня из этой тирады лишь пару слов узнал. Только стряхнуть со спины комок, прилипший огненный, никак не мог.  
  
— Дай помогу, — Ваня к нему шагнул. За свою вспышку стыдно стало.   
  
Светло отскочил, скривился, взглядом обиженным полоснул, слезы выступившие утер и в баню ушел, отмываться. Ее топили вчера, еще не совсем остыть должна была.  
  
Ваня за стол было сел, доедать. Но тут же ложку раздраженно бросил. Да что ж такое-то? Что с этим Светло не так? Заслужил же, сам напросился! А стыдно Ване. Так стыдно, что хоть вой. Палачом Ваня себя почувствовал. Не тогда, когда к кровати привязывал и имел насильно, не тогда, когда заставлял отсасывать или порол его, а вот сейчас, после выходки этой дурацкой. И очень ему ощущения не понравились. Ваня взгляд на бутылек с маслом перевел, улыбнулся было злорадно, а потом его взгляд на учебники возле стены упал, и улыбка враз с лица сошла.   
  
Раз Светло такой умный, зараза, вот пусть тогда помогает гранит науки грызть, каждый вечер будет теперь помогать. Только Ваня эту мысль светлую обдумывать начал, как шум странный на улице услышал. Впрочем, шум этот вся улица слышала: лай, скулеж, вопли какие-то.  
Ваня в окно выглянул. Аккурат перед их домом на дороге пыль столбом стояла, вроде будто дрался кто-то. А в этой пыли светловская башка растрепанная мелькала и спина голая.  
Ваню ноги сами понесли, у крыльца жердину потолще прихватил, что для починки забора заготовлена была, и за калитку вылетел.  
  
Светло в бане, что ль, угорел, давно остывшей? Какого черта с собаками бродячими вздумал сцепиться? Что они ему сделали-то? Ваня даже не знал, по чему в этом клубке бить, чтоб Светло не пришибить ненароком. И Светло из этого месива не вытащишь, не за волосы же тащить? В запале с жердью вокруг пару раз крутанулся, плюнул, бросил ее прямо в пыль и к бочке с водой дождевой метнулся. Пары ведер воды хватило, чтоб собаки отступили малость, а Светло мог к калитке рвануть. Ваня самым злым жердью погрозил, ближайшей шавке пинок отвесил. И к калитке отходить стал, глаз с псин не сводя. Определить пытался по виду, бешеные или злющие и голодные просто?  
  
Светло на крыльце сидел, скрючился, к груди что-то прижимая, и шептал этому чему-то скороговорку успокоительную. Ваня его за плечо подцепил, поднял бесцеремонно, едва удержавшись, чтоб не тряхнуть хорошенько. Авось мозги на место встали бы! Обошел, осматривая. Тот грязный весь был, снова в баню придется идти, на спине волдырь вспух, укусов вроде не было рваных, и то хорошо, а царапины эти заживут, даже шрамов не останется.  
  
Светло руки от груди не отнимал, а Ване посмотреть надо было, он к запястью его потянулся, но Светло пятиться от него начал. Смотрел как-то отчаянно, будто бы с мольбой.   
— Кой черт тебя понес туда вообще? Что ты с ними не поделил? Руки дай гляну, где порвать успели! У тебя кровь, дурья твоя голова!  
  
Тот башкой встрепанной молча мотал, то ли пытался дать знать, что не порвали, то ли рук давать не желал.  
— Да что ты там прячешь? — вконец разозлился Ваня. Что за человек такой, а?  
  
Светло к нему спиной повернулся обожженной, всем собой что-то от него закрывая. Ваня даже задохнулся от такого недоверия. За плечо к себе дернул и услышал сдавленное мяуканье. Ушам своим не поверил просто.  
  
— Ты кота полез отбивать?! У стаи? — У Вани в голове такая глупость несусветная не укладывалась. — Ты дурак, что ль, совсем?   
  
Он руки Светловские разжал, чтобы хоть глянуть, из-за чего палач замаевский чуть жизни не лишился. Посмотрел на шерсти обслюнявленной и окровавленной комок и вообще все слова растерял. По этому грязному клубку даже понять невозможно было, какого кот цвета. Одно было ясно: собаки его хорошенько потрепать успели, и как только совсем не растерзали, половины хвоста как не бывало, ухо отгрызли — вот откуда на руках у Светло кровь! Ваня головой покачал, если что важное прокусить успели, кота прямо сейчас пришибить лучше, нечего скотинке зря мучиться. Ваня с сомнением на поленницу взгляд бросил, вроде там топор оставлял вчера.   
  
— Не надо, пожалуйста! Я его выхожу! — Светло будто совсем о спине своей забыл. Боль животинки его сейчас больше чем своя беспокоила. В Ваню взглядом впился умоляющим, дрожал не от холода больше, а от волнения. Ваня плюнул и за руку его в дом потащил. Простудится еще, а лекарств у них вовсе никаких нет. Даже водки. Чем вот сейчас спину его лечить? Да и кот теперь еще.  
  
Кот — даже не кот, а так, шкет кошачий, худющий, на морде одни глаза да зубы, — меж тем, выл утробным голосом, шипел и, кажется, успел пару раз Светло за руку тяпнуть. А тот его, как величайшую драгоценность, все к груди прижимал и шептал что-то ласковое.  
  
Светло кота домой занес, к лавке своей рванул, кофту подобрал с пола, кота в нее закутал. Ваня даже зубами скрипнул с досады.   
— Я смотрю, тряпье это для любой цели годится. Вот мне еще напялить для полноты картины.   
  
Светло на него не смотрел, на воющего кота таращился. Прошептал как-то жалобно:  
— Ему больно!  
  
А Ваня на его спину смотрел, на волдырь здоровый, который аккурат между лопаток вздулся. Коту, значит, больно. Виноватые мысли прогнал, на насущном сосредоточился. Чем такое лечат? Он же лопнет скоро.  
  
В карманах деньги нашарил, пересчитал.   
  
— Я в аптеку, — сказал, бушлат натягивая. — Дома сиди.   
  
До города пришлось извозчика ловить. Хорошо, мужики подработать всегда рады были, допоздна по окраинам мотались. И аптеку, которая еще не закрылась, тоже присоветовали. На этом извозчике Ваня и обратно вернулся, в полцены сговорились. Пока обратно ехал, Ваня вспоминал, как на него аптекарь посмотрел — мелкий такой старикашка, но важный, из бывших еще, — когда Ваня спросил, чем котов лечат. Очень такой говорящий взгляд был, пренебрежительный. Ваня и про обезболивающее лишь заикнулся, а тот сказал как отрезал:  
— Опиаты у нас, молодой человек, исключительно по рецепту и никак иначе.  
  
Рецепта у Вани не было, да и денег таких тоже, он на шкаф с бутыльками, бутылочками и баночками взгляд через плечо аптекаря бросил и присвистнул даже от удивления, цены разглядев.  
  
Попробовал еще аптекаря поупрашивать, но тот ни в какую не соглашался, как кремень стоял. “Инструкция Наркомздрава, молодой человек!”  
  
Но Ваня его упрямство расценил иначе, решил, что кочевряжится тот, потому что денег у Вани не густо. Старикашка покашлял, губами пожевал, по полкам своим взглядом пробежался и мазь все же дал какую-то. Сказал, что она и от ожогов, и от укусов пойдет: и обеззараживает, и обезболивает, ну и заживляет, конечно. К мази, не дожидаясь Ваниной просьбы, еще ваты положил.  
  
Ваня представил, как будет этой мазью и кота, и Светло мазать по очереди, и оба шипеть будут, и фыркнул. Извозчик на него покосился, но ничего не сказал, он при своем промысле и не такое видел.   
  
Светло на лавке так в обнимку с котом и сидел. Молоком, правда, судя по валявшейся на полу миске и луже белой, пытался зверюгу напоить. Вот бестолочь, лучше бы сам выпил! Кот уже не завывал, а стонал вроде как, тонко и жалобно, почти по-человечески, трясся весь у Светло в руках. Ваня головой покачал, подумав, что не дотянет усатый и до утра. И тут же взгляд светловский поймал и явственно в нем прочитал: “Даже думать не смей!” Светло не хуже кота оскалился.  
  
Ваня керосинку на кухню унес, на приступку у печи поставил, добычу свою из аптеки выложил, чугунок с картошкой и остальное недоеденное убрал, сказал негромко:  
— Давай его сюда.  
  
Светло сверток шевелящийся на стол аккуратно положил, рядом застыл статуей. Так и не оделся, зараза, стоял аж синий от холода, печь только утром топили, выстудило уже избу.   
Но Ваня понимал прекрасно, что пока они с котом не разберутся, Светло, баран упрямый, спину осмотреть и смазать не даст, орать похлеще кота будет.  
  
Сверток трогать было боязно, и Ваня прошептал:  
— Ты лови его, если что.  
  
Светло с готовностью кивнул и подставил покусанные и поцарапанные руки.  
  
Ваня края кофты отвернул, готовясь к худшему, но кот обессилел совсем, видно, от боли и потрясения, бока у него ходуном ходили, пищал и дышал хрипло.  
— Нож тащи. Шерсть на коте в колтуны свалялась, но то и хорошо, собакам помешала.   
  
Светло метнулся, будто и не хромал вовсе, принес.   
  
Ваня лишнее срезал, смазал все ранки, дыша открытым ртом — мазь смердела безбожно.   
  
Светло за его движениями коршуном следил, вот-вот кинется на Ваню с укоризной, что тот животному больно делает. А Ваня радовался, что от такой вонючей мази с кота, если выживет, все блохи сбегут, хоть кусать не будут. Светло же явно намеревался с котом в обнимку ходить. И спать тоже. И вообще, по всей видимости, из рук его выпускать вообще не собирался. Ну, в Ванину постель он это чудище не затащит! Даже близко!  
  
Ваня лапу переднюю чуть тронул только, а кот заорал истошно, дернулся, уползти пытаясь. Светло тоже дернулся и такую тираду матерную выдал, что Вано решил потом заучить, пригодится.  
— Сломана у него лапа. И если я что-то понимаю в костях, в нескольких местах сломана. Хорошо его пожевали, видно, — Ваня котячью конечность внимательно рассматривал, кот ее даже подобрать под себя не смог, не слушалась она его.  
  
— Шины наложить надо, — хрипло сказал Светло. Тут же в сени ушел, там копаться стал, дощечки подходящие искать  
  
Ваня скривился, он на флоте в лазарете насмотрелся на это приспособление, не шины, а орудие пытки какое-то. Вряд ли кот такое издевательство выдержит, даже если на пользу оно. Всё равно лапа отсохнет теперь, к чему возиться. Но спорить со Светло не стал. В конце концов, идиот ради этого кота жизнью рисковал. Жизнью, которая, вроде как, ему, Ване, принадлежала.  
  
В четыре руки кота удерживали, с грехом пополам шину на лапу лоскутками всякими примотали. Светло за рубаху свою единственную схватился, ее на бинты порвать норовил, Ваня едва крикнуть успел, чтоб на место положил. Где он ему потом одежду доставать будет?  
Кот сначала рвался и шипел, когтями и Светло достал, и Ване пару раз прилетело. Светло от ударов когтями по Ване вздрагивал, свои руки подставить старался. Боялся видно, что Ваня терпение потеряет, возьмёт кота за шкирку и выкинет на улицу.   
  
Пока с котом возились, с Вани семь потов сошло, столько силищи и ярости дикой в таком тельце тщедушном было. Потом зверюга то ли уснул, то ли сознание потерял, они быстренько домотали, как смогли, закрепили дощечки, чтобы держалось, и выдохнули, руки располосованные потирая. Светло кота на лавку свою переложил, не дыша почти. Рядом уже было собрался устроиться, как Ваня рявкнул:  
  
— Куда?! Сюда иди! — не было у него уже сил с чужой глупостью мириться. — Спиной поворачивайся.  
  
Светло сначала голову вскинул негодующе, а потом понурился, кивнул покорно. У стола встал, повернулся, штаны стаскивать начал. Ваня не выдержал, по заднице ему влепил смачно и выругался:  
— Вот на хрена мне щас жопа твоя сдалась?! Спину давай!   
  
Прежде чем спину мазать, тряпку намочил, пыль и грязь обтер осторожно. Светло под его руками вздрагивал и ежился, но молчал, дышал только часто и прерывисто. На спине у него родинок, как пшена было рассыпано, Ваня со счету сбился.  
  
Мазал аккуратно, горячей кожи пальцами едва касался. Потом замер, задумавшись. Надо ли перевязывать? Чистых тряпок нет, не пыльными же с чердака.  
— Такие ожоги не бинтуют, — внезапно глухо сказал Светло. Плечами повел зябко, знобить его, видать, начало. — Они открытым методом лечатся. Подсыхать должны. Если не содрать, конечно.  
  
— Откуда знаешь? Ты же не доктор.  
  
Тот усмехнулся.  
— Хотел стать. Не вышло.  
  
Ваня ему рубаху подал, но Светло лишь головой покачал отрицательно.  
  
Миску с пола подобрал, воды налил, коту понес. Пил тот или не пил, Ваня не видел, он молоко с пола вытирал и скотину царапучую проклинал про себя, очень уж руки болели.  
И задачки эти треклятые он так решить и не успел сегодня! Опять придется перед учителем оправдываться и занятостью по работе прикрываться.   
  
Ваня на чугунок с картошкой, сиротливо на табуретке стоящий, посмотрел и вспомнил, что они и есть-то не начали толком. Позвал:  
— Эй, иди-ка сюда.  
  
Светло быстро пришел, ждал будто, что Ваня его в покое не оставит.  
  
Ваня на стол снова съестное составил, рукой махнул приглашающе.  
— Сытый я… — Светло только это сказать успел и на взгляд Ванин злой натолкнулся. Замолчал тут же, к столу сел и хлеб взял.  
  
Ваня объяснить посчитал нужным:  
— Ты со своим котом завтра вообще жрать не будешь, знаю я тебя. Ешь, чтобы видел.  
  
Светло жевал через силу, а Ваня призадумался, спросил:  
— Слушай, а как скотину-то назовешь? Ему имя нужно же.  
  
Светло жевать перестал, на него уставился.  
— Ну, твой же кот, ты его у собак из пасти вытащил, называй теперь.  
  
— Кот, он и есть кот. Пусть оклемается сначала.  
  
— И то верно, — Вано учебник по арифметике перед собой положил. Жевал и страницы перелистывал. Надо хоть пару примеров попытаться решить!   
  
— Я про дроби объяснить могу, — внезапно сказал Светло.   
  
Ваня на него взгляд перевел, смотрел долго, проверяя, серьезно тот или опять шутки шутит, потом буркнул:  
— Спать иди, помощничек. Завтра объяснять будешь.  
  
Светло, как ни странно, послушался. Ушел, но Ваня заметил, что он потихоньку сала кусочек со стола стянул. Коту, видно. Будто эта скотина в таком состоянии что-то жрать способна будет.  
  
Ваню тоже надолго не хватило. Вспомнил он, как прошлый раз за книжками заснул, и решил опыт не повторять. Со стола убрал все быстро и тоже спать пошел было, только возле лавки задержался. Светло похрапывал тихонько, на самый краешек сдвинувшись, сверток с котом между собой и печкой уместив. И как только с лавки не падал? Плечо из-под пальто торчало, белело мягко в полутьме, и Ваня бездумно край до шеи поддернул. Само собой отложилось в памяти, что Светло мерзнет постоянно.  
  
Постоял еще, этих двоих рассматривая. Кот глаз один желтый приоткрыл, на Ваню как на врага уставился, мол, не подходи, и без тебя тошно. Ване тоже нехорошо было, он волдырь на спине светловской вспомнил и представил живо, во что он превратится, когда лопнет, или сдерут нечаянно, поежился даже. Кот глаз прикрыл, вздохнул как-то совершенно по-человечески, длинно, мученически, и Ваня остро пожалел, что помочь больше ничем не может.  
  
Или может? У Вани вдруг перед глазами кулечек тот, с таблетками да порошком, перед глазами всплыл явственно. Если в молоке размочить, может, удастся влить в этого зверюгу? Или так засунуть? Боль снимет хоть. Светло тоже дать можно таблеточку или пару.  
  
С этими мыслями Ваня до кровати добрался, и едва голову на подушку опустил, как в сон провалился. И снились ему не кузня, и не набережная Кронштадта, и даже не Маруська снова запропавшая, снились собачьи морды оскаленные и светловские отчаянные глаза.  
  
До утра кот дожил. Это Ваня понял раньше, чем проснулся. Светло так топал, с кухни в комнату бегая, что и мертвого разбудил бы. Бегал, спиной голой светил. Ваня его сквозь ресницы разглядывал, первый раз при дневном свете. Волдырь тот всё же содрал. Рана безобразно выглядела. Ваня от одного вида морщился, а Светло будто и не замечал даже. Говорил что-то скотине мохнатой шепотом, уговаривал то ли попить, то ли потерпеть еще чуть-чуть.  
  
Когда взгляд на себе ощутил, дернулся, задеревенел весь, обернулся, словно через силу, выговорил:  
— Он ничего, он поправится! — на лавке двинулся, кота собой прикрывая.  
  
— Меня твоя спина больше щас интересует, — Ваня это хмуро проговорил, встал позевывая, посмотрел на Светло пристально и добавил:  
  
— Тащи его на стол.  
  
Светловской спиной, как бы страшно она ни выглядела, можно будет заняться только после кота. Вот такая вот иерархия, как сказал бы Мирон. Ваня своим мыслям улыбнулся горько и поймал вопросительный взгляд Светло.  
  
— Ну чего встал, тащи быстро! — получилось грубее, чем хотел, зато Светло отмер и зашевелился.  
  
Кот больше не орал и вообще выглядел очень плохо. Мало чем от тряпки, в которую был замотан, отличался. Сейчас с ним вообще все что хочешь делать можно было. Все это Ваня думал, пока за лапу перебинтованную не взялся. Кот заорал басом, Ваня даже присел от неожиданности, а Светло вообще отпрыгнул. Они переглянулись и рассмеялись. Смех, правда, слишком нервным вышел.  
  
— Однако… — это все, что Ваня смог выдавить, оправившись от испуга. Пальцем осторожно снова кота ткнул. Но тот молчал, словно в этот дикий крик все силы вложил, и больше признаков жизни не подавал. Дышал, вроде, и ладно. Это Светло первым делом проверил, к самой морде клыкастой лицо нагнув, и не боялся ведь. Ваня раны многочисленные снова мазал и думал, сколько жизней у этого тщедушного создания еще осталось, и как тот умудрился из собачьих зубов с такими малыми потерями вывернуться. И сам Светло, который сейчас за его действиями следил, будто он бомбу обезвреживает, тоже как-то ведь умудрился почти целым из этой каши выйти. Загадка, да и только!  
  
Закончил с котом, Светло его подхватил и на лавку унес, закутал бережно, ровно младенца. Ваня позвал его обратно к столу:  
— Давай, сюда иди, твоей спиной займемся.   
  
Светло нахмурился, но спиной повернулся покорно.  
  
Ваня губу прикусил, снова стыдно стало, и злоба поднялась то ли на себя, то ли на Светло, который язык за зубами удержать не может. Не знал, как к ожогу руками прикасаться — живое голое мясо.  
  
— Так, — вырвалось у него резче, чем хотелось, Светло вздрогнул даже. — Я на работу сейчас схожу и вернусь через час, может.   
  
Пока на работу шел торопливо, последними словами себя за вспышку вчерашнюю корил. Светло, когда он утром ему спину мазал, даже виду не подал, что больно. Но рана от ожога сама за себя говорила, воспалилась, опухла, сукровицей сочилась. Вот кот не стеснялся, кот орал, пока мог, а потом только хрипел тихо.  
  
А ведь у него в кабинете целая прорва обезболивающего. И в порошке и в таблетках. И без рецепта обойдется, и без инструкции Наркомздрава! Вот за ним-то Ваня сейчас и бежал почти. Он был бы рад в кабинете нужный пакетик схватить и домой вернуться сразу, только быстро не вышло.   
  
Сначала мальки на лестнице в клещи взяли. В актовый зал утянули, на репетицию. Потом кастелян мозг выедал со своими недостачами, про которые Ваня и без его причитаний все прекрасно знал, и причиной многих недостач они оба как раз и были.  
  
Когда Ваня увидел спешащую к нему Лизавету Петровну, он просто удрал, не останавливаясь и не оглядываясь. Нутром чуял, что иначе до позднего вечера отделаться не сможет. Мысль о Маруське, которую со вчерашнего дня не видел, уколола, но пропала под грузом текущих забот. Ваня кулек с марафетом еще в слой бумаги завернул, в карман сунул, и домой припустил.   
  
Светло пел колыбельную коту. А может, и себе тоже. Сидел со зверюгой в обнимку, покачивался из стороны в сторону, ровно ребенка убаюкивал, и тихонько мурлыкал. Чтобы кот голос слышал, и чтобы самому зубами не скрипеть от боли, Ваня это так расценил. Стоял как дурак в дверях, косяк подперев, чуть ли не рот открыв, на картину эту таращился и слушал. Голос у Светло красивый был, чистый, теплый какой-то.  
  
Ваня бы долго еще стоял и слушал, да только двинулся неловко и выдал себя шорохом. Светло мгновенно замолчал, оглянулся и потускнел как-то. Кота к себе сильнее прижал, как будто Ваня отнимать собирался.  
  
Ваня даже сказать ничего не смог, в голове все голос звучал, да слова песенки немудрящие.  
 _Не лезь, коток, на колодку,  
Разобьешь головку.  
Будет головка болеть  
И кому будет жалеть._  
Жалеть Светло точно было некому. Коту и тому больше в этом повезло. Ваня на кухню прошел.  
  
Кулек с таблетками на стол выложил. Порошок сразу на кухонную полку переложил, забрать потом чтобы. Пару таблеток морфина из бумажного фунтика достал и с сомнением на кота посмотрел. Вот сколько этой животине дать надо, чтоб и не мучилась, и не сдохла? Что-то там, вроде, по весу считать надо. Ваня дроби свои вспомнил и нахмурился. На Светло, подошедшего не вовремя, с досадой посмотрел. Тот съежился под его взглядом, но не ушел.   
  
Стоял, ждал, что Ваня скажет. Ваня к нему таблетки пододвинул:  
— Ты кота притащил, вот и решай теперь сам, сколько ему скормить нужно.   
  
Сам на лавку присел было к коту, но тот так зашипел, что Ваня вскочил тут же. К печи отошел, сделав вид, что туда и собирался. Вот скотина рыжая! Даже при смерти норов проявлял, весь, блядь, в хозяина! На этой мысли Ваня сам себя одернул.  
  
Светло тем временем, судя по нахмуренному лбу, считал что-то. В уме, без карандаша и бумаги! Потом нож взял, от таблетки крошку отколол. Подумав, еще немного умудрился от этой крошечки отколоть. В ложке — в Ваниной, блядь, ложке! — в молоке растворил. Ваня за его движениями следил и подумал внезапно, что, пожалуй, неплохой из него врач-то мог выйти. Если бы… Что “если бы”, Ваня додумывать не стал. Голова от таких мыслей трещать начинала. “Фронты поделены”. Вот конкретно сейчас линия фронта в его собственной кухне прочерчена была, и Ване это почему-то не нравилось.  
  
На пару со Светло в кота молоко с морфином умудрились залить, да так, что тот даже отплевываться не стал. И всего-то разок Светло за руку тяпнул.  
  
Ваня кота на лавку положил, руки дрожащие за спину спрятал и сказал, на Светло не глядя:  
— Что встал столбом? Сам пей.   
  
Светло на него посмотрел неверяще, потом губы в улыбке скривил, на кухню ушел и две таблетки сразу в рот закинул. Не запивал даже, так проглотить умудрился. Разжевал, что ли? Ваня оставшееся снова в кулек сгреб и на полку к порошку убрал.   
  
Светло не уходил, стоял, на него поглядывая из-под ресниц, будто ждал чего-то. Ваня смутился, буркнул:  
— К коту своему иди. Тебя сейчас развезет. Спи лучше.  
  
Сам за стол уселся и в учебник захваченный почти с ненавистью уставился. Коль не на работе с отчетами мается, так хоть с пользой для учебы время проведет.  
  
Ваня с карандашом в руке до вечера почти просидел. Все задачки каким-то чудом сделать умудрился, даже понял что-то про дроби эти проклятущие, сам понял! Когда живот заурчал голодно, тогда уже с табуретки встал. В комнату заглянул, к лавке пару шагов сделал, стараясь досками не скрипеть. Светло спал, руки под щеку подложив, лицо у него расслабленное было, детское почти, Ваня в который раз порадовался, что бриться его заставил. Кот тоже спал, вроде мурлыкал тихонечко. Ваня не уверен был, а ближе подходить, чтобы послушать, не стал. Вспомнилось, как Светло дергался, когда его чуял. Будить не хотелось обоих.  
  
Ваня решил пока ужином заняться, авось сами на запахи проснутся, не жрали же со вчера.  
Он угадал. Стоило картошку вчерашнюю поджарить на том же масле конопляном (другого не было), Светло с котом в обнимку на кухню пришел. Смотрел виновато.   
  
— Ты и в уборную с ним таскаться будешь? — не выдержал Ваня.   
  
Светло кошачью башку ладонью накрыл невесомо, промолчал.  
— Да не трону я его! Пусть живет, если выжить сумеет.  
  
Ваню смутная злость охватила, и не разберешь — на кого. Про “если выжить” специально сказал, чтоб Светло ткнуть побольнее, но тот будто бы и не заметил. На него уставился, смотрел в лицо долго, пристально, потом кивнул, поверив.  
  
Кот простоквашу соизволил таки откушать. С ненавистью почти, но ел. Светло над ним шептал что-то, а зверюга урчал над едой зло. Светло его потом на лавку отнес, сам за стол вернулся. Почти как кот под взглядом Вани еду в себя запихивал, хорошо хоть не рычал.  
Ваня на него смотрел и улыбался невольно. Вот досталась скотинка, ровно как хозяин, неуживчивая.  
  
Пока Ваня бездумно почти на Светло таращился, тот ложку отложил. Помолчал, а потом спросил тихо:  
— Ебать на столе или в койке будешь?  
Ваня на Светло посмотрел, опешив несколько, но задумался. Как теперь его ебать-то? На спине ведь нельзя пока.  
  
Ухмыльнулся больше по привычке, выдавил:  
— В койку иди.  
  
Светло ушел без разговоров, Ваня слышал, как он шуршал одеждой, раздеваясь, слышал, как скрипнула кровать под его весом, а сам крошки пальцем по столу гонял. Всё не мог придумать, как Светло в кровати уложить, чтобы тому больно не было. Почему-то сегодня больно делать вовсе не хотелось.  
  
Когда все звуки в комнате стихли, Ваня керосинку взял, бутылек с маслом захватил и к Светло пошел.  
  
Тот сам всё решил. Лежал на кровати, мордой в подушку уткнувшись и задницу выставив.  
Ваня от такого щедрого предложения отказываться не стал. Разделся медленно. На задницу бледную посмотрел и вспомнил вдруг, что та опять давно без дела простаивала.  
Ваня на бутылек с маслом посмотрел, на руки свои взгляд перевел и принял стратегически важное решение. Хотел без боли, значит, будет без боли.  
  
Светло под его руками закаменел весь предсказуемо, стоило дотронуться только, но Ване все равно было, он дырку пальцами блестящими поглаживал, растягивал, под себя готовил.   
  
Потом лег сверху, собой накрывая, не удержался, шепнул в ярко алевшее ухо под спутанными прядями:  
— Готов?   
  
Светло не подвел, выдавил тихое и какое-то растерянное:  
— Иди на хер!  
  
И Ваня пошел. Он в Cветло осторожно двигался, медленно, вставлял по самый корень и почти до конца вынимал. Плечи слегка прикусывал, задницу в ладонях мял почти нежно. Время замедлилось, кровь в ушах набатом стучала. Звуки какие-то необычные мешались, тихие, сдавленные. Ваня нахмурился, пытаясь сообразить, с трудом понял, что этот звук Светло издает, в подушку стонет. Ваня пальцы его видел, которые беспомощно сенник царапали. Он эти ладони, эти пальцы на своем теле представил, на плечах, на спине, на бедрах, которые не отталкивают, а наоборот, к себе притягивают жадно, и быстрее двигаться начал, жестче загонять. Светло вскрикивал глухо на каждый толчок, дергался, то ли выползти из-под него пытался, то ли ближе притиснуться. Ваня сам не понял, как одну руку ему под живот завел, на себя потянул, а другую в светловские волосы запустил, лицом к себе повернуть пытаясь.   
  
Тот ошалел, видно, совсем, не сопротивлялся. Ваня губы его нашел и своими губами в приоткрытый в долгом стоне рот впился, бедрами двигать не прекращая.  
  
Светло под ним дернулся, выгнулся, а потом обмяк разом. Ваня его на подушку отпустил и доебывал почти безвольное тело. Надолго, правда, его уже не хватило, губу закусил, чтобы не орать в голос, и на поясницу Светло излился.   
  
Сполз сразу вбок, чтобы рану на спине не потревожить. Дышал загнанно и дыхание Светло слушал. Судорожное оно какое-то было, будто Светло плакал.   
  
Ваня его едва тронул, рукой по волосам влажным провел, пытаясь пряди со щеки отвести, чтобы в лицо заглянуть. А тот заскулил и отползать начал, руки Ванины с себя скидывая и глазами мокрыми сверкая. К изголовью отполз, съежился, лицо руками прикрыл и в коленки уткнулся. Ваня на кровати сидел и как дурак на это все таращился. А потом под ладонью на сеннике мокрое и липкое ощутил.  
  
И тут только до него дошло, что сегодня, сейчас вот, Светло под ним тоже удовольствие получил насильное, и корежит его именно от этого.  
  
Ваня не знал, что делать. Трогать сейчас этого никак нельзя было. Того и так в истерике беззвучной колотило. Ваня научился уже светловские эмоции распознавать и понимал, что если у того сейчас крышу сорвет, утра они оба могут и не увидеть.  
  
Ваня кальсоны натянул и курить ушел на крыльцо, бушлат на голое тело накинув. Пока курил, в голове мысли сами бились, что он сделал-то такого, что Светло так достало? И, вторую папиросу докуривая, сам себе признался, что очень уж это повторить хочется. А во рту вместо табачного привкуса все будто бы вкус чужих губ ощущался.  
  
А когда вернулся, спустя три папиросы, Светло уже на лавке своей свернулся, под пальто забившись. То ли и вправду уснул, то ли притворился, Ваня не стал разбираться.   
Кот его желтым глазом до койки проводил. Ваня сенник другой стороной перевернул и спать улегся. Подушку тоже переворачивать пришлось, мокрая то ли от слез, то ли от слюней была. Ваня во тьму улыбался и не заметил, как заснул. Кошмары ему в эту ночь не снились. Светло тоже не орал. И даже кот их сон не потревожил.


	9. Глава VIII

Чем ближе 7 ноября было, тем больше у Вани настроение портилось. Он сам понять не мог, почему так, вроде такой праздник, самый главный в стране сейчас. А потом понял — всё из-за вечера памяти Фрунзе. Мальки его ухитрились уговорить на то, чтоб он воспоминаниями своими поделился, мол, как он героически отвоевывал светлое будущее советской республики. Ваня тогда им пообещал, только чтоб отвязались, а теперь при одной мысли о том, чтоб с таким с трибуны выступить, его воротило.  
  
Всё они тогда делали правильно, за правое дело бились, только вот не было в тех битвах особого героизма, про которые писатели в своих книжках вещали. Кровь, грязь и тоска смертная, разве что верой в лучшую жизнь освещенная. Не о чем детям рассказывать. Они сами на улицах выросли, лучшей жизни наелись досыта, а в сказки все еще верят. Ваня на улицы Ленинграда смотрел, на апартаменты богатые и магазины, на нэпмэнов толстомордых и разочарование в себе давил. Лешка вот гражданскую пережил, а гулянки веселые по кабакам с вином да марафетом для него смертельными оказались.  
  
К детдому утром 7-го числа подходил, губы в улыбке растянул, бравый вид принял. Мальки старались, не только для себя, для воспитателей и гостей, дом украшали, программу готовили, Ваня не мог их надежды и ожидания не оправдать.  
Сам не заметил, как общий ажиотаж и ощущение торжественного веселья его захватили. Ребятня суетилась, по детдому бегала, гостей ждали, последний лоск в столовой, коридорах и спальнях наводили. Воспитатели их не одергивали, понимали, наверное, что все призывы бессмысленны. И уроки на сегодня отменили.   
  
“Вечер памяти” только назывался вечером, после обеда его решили провести, чтобы на торжественный ужин гости остались. Ваня смог продуктов получше выбить по такому случаю. Женечка помогла, как всегда.  
  
К Женечке он и прибился, и никому бы не признался, что за ее фигурой хрупкой он в этот день от всех прятался. Спокойно с ней было. Даже Мирон свои расспросы обычные под ее строгим взглядом на более удобное время отложил.  
  
Мирон хорошо выглядел, не кашлял почти. Глазами блестел так, что португальский коммунист с него восторженного взгляда не сводил. Восхищался, поди, героическим русским милиционером.   
  
С Мироном еще пара человек из Наркомпроса пришли, Лилину пригласили, конечно, от шефов представителей, от рабфака Ленинградского технологического института. Их всех в столовой за отдельный стол усадили, поближе к самодельной сцене.   
  
Женечка первой выступала, как представитель главной шефской организации.  
Ваня ее представил, слово дал. К Мирону подошел потом, рядом уселся. Спросил шепотом:  
— Ты речь-то готовил? У меня в голове каша одна, хрен знает, что детям рассказывать.  
  
— А? — Мирон на Женечку смотрел и ее слушал, Ваниного присутствия и не заметил будто.  
  
— Речь, Мирон. Что детям рассказывать будешь?   
  
Тот на Ваню взгляд перевел, брови подвижные вверх вопросительно приподнял, улыбался, а глаза грустные были.  
  
— Что и всегда, Вань. Не первый раз ведь. Мы наш, мы новый мир построим… Пусть они только про светлое будущее думают и в него верят. Ну и в нас немного, — Мирон ему подмигнул, а Ваню кольнуло что-то мимолетным ощущением грядущей беды. Будто холодом повеяло.   
  
После Женечки Лилина говорила, потом еще кто-то, Ваня их не слушал, он мальков своих разглядывал, их лица, одухотворенные торжеством момента. Маруську взглядом нашел. Та за дальним столом сидела с карандашом в руке. Захотелось подойти да посмотреть, что она так увлеченно рисовала, еле себя остановил.   
  
Мирон такую речь мощную толкнул, что в зале аплодировали стоя. Ваня от него другого и не ждал. Потом Дарио этот вышел, речь сам говорил медленно очень, но на русском, слова смешно коверкал. А потом запнулся, выдохнул и сказал на родном:  
— Bem foda, eu vou cantar melhor.  
  
Переводчик покраснел и переводить не стал, а Ваня едва в голос не расхохотался, прекрасно всё поняв. И судя по ухмылке Мирона, тот тоже без перевода всё понял.   
Дарио “Интернационал” затянул, зал стульями отодвигаемыми загремел, все встали, песню и мальки подхватили, и воспитатели.   
  
Потом Ванина очередь выступать была. И он очень этому португальскому коммунисту благодарен был, что тот своей выходкой обстановку разрядил. Ваня тоже подумал: “Ну нахуй, справлюсь!” — и к трибуне пошел, за этой бравадой мысленной, как за маской, прячась.   
  
Рассказал про свою единственную встречу с Фрунзе, про то, каким обычным был этот великий человек, сколько он для страны сделал и сколько еще не успел. Потом его из зала попросили про охоту за бандами зеленых рассказать. Ваня начал было с воодушевлением, но сбился скоро, потому что один из этих недоловленных и недобитых, от суда ушедших мерзавцев сейчас наверняка у него на кухне сидел и книжку свою читал, а вчера стонал под ним, как девка. Ваня ощутил, как его краской по самую макушку заливает, как горло сжимается, на удивленный взгляд Мирона наткнулся и сбежал с трибуны, рукой махнув.  
  
Ему тоже стоя аплодировали, подумали, что он от воспоминаний военных тяжких расчувствовался. Ване вдвойне стыдно стало, глаза не знал куда спрятать, и курить уйти нельзя было.  
  
Но Ваня плюнул на все порядки и сбежал просто. Руки тряслись, когда папиросу доставал. И смеяться, и плакать одновременно хотелось. Все Светло в его жизни испоганил. О чем бы Ваня ни думал, всё равно в итоге мыслями к нему возвращался.  
  
— Угостишь? — Мирон, как всегда, незаметно подкрался, умел же! Сейчас расспрашивать и выяснять будет. Ваня вспомнил, что лучший способ защиты — это нападение. Сказал намеренно грубо:  
  
— Ты кашляешь еще. И вообще бросил вроде?  
  
— А ты мне мать или жена, чтобы запрещать и отговаривать? — Мирон улыбался, и Ваню отпустило немного.   
  
Рано он расслабился. Мирон, конечно, вопрос о том, по какой такой причине Ваня из зала сбежал, отложил пока, затянулся жадно и на другую больную мозоль наступил:  
— Себе жену когда заведешь? Не надоело в пустой дом приходить?  
  
Ваня напрягся, не может быть, чтобы Мирон знал, что у Вани уж больше месяца “брат троюродный” проживает. Или может? Это же Мирон.  
  
Ваня снова в нападение пошел, лишь бы от опасной темы увести:  
— Сам-то что не женишься? Не надоело в пустую квартиру приходить?  
  
Мирон рассмеялся, не шибко весело, правда, еще раз затянулся, дым медленно выпустил, сказал потом тихо:  
— Так Женечка замужем. А другие… Других не надо.  
И не понять, то ли отшучивается, как обычно, то ль и вправду сожалеет.   
  
Докуривали молча. Из столовой звонкие голоса мальков доносились, что стихи читали.   
  
Мирон раньше других с ужина ушел, едва праздничного пирога с капустой отведав. Приехали за ним, на работу вызвали. Потом и остальные расходиться потихоньку начали. Ваня малькам свободный вечер дал, разрешил завтра после ужина убрать детдом, а сейчас пусть переживаниями делятся и праздником наслаждаются.  
  
Домой еле ноги тащил. Усталость как-то махом навалилась. Людей вокруг и не замечал почти, все, наверное, по домам отмечали. Зато в их околотке гуляли, чисто в деревне на Пасху. Гармонь играла, в круге народа девки каблуки сбивали, русскую отплясывали. Одна из них идущего Ваню увидела, подлетела, юбки вздымая, и заголосила, гармонь перекрывая:  
— Эх, яблочко, да цвета красного,  
Пойду за сокола, пойду за ясного,  
Не за Ленина да не за Троцкого,  
За матросика краснофлотского!  
  
Ваня усмехнулся было и замер с улыбкой на губах. В толпе от себя неподалеку он Светло увидел, тот стоял неподалеку, в пальтишке своем, семечки, что ли, лузгал? И улыбался, будто ничего веселее не видел. Ваню что-то резануло в его облике, он ближе шагнул, вгляделся неверяще. Зрачки у Светло огромными были, ровно блюдца. Видел Ваня уже такие, и от воспоминаний у него мороз по коже пошел. Он за рукав Светло из круга потащил, бабы рядом уговаривать стали:  
— Да оставь ты его тут, ради Христа, пущай ещё споёт!  
  
— Он вышел только! Еле уломали!  
  
Светло на него таращился, не сопротивлялся и даже улыбаться продолжал, будто рад Ване и не боится совсем. А Ваня зубами от злости скрипел и еле сдерживался, чтобы прям при всех Светло по разрумянившимся щекам с ямочками не отходить. В дом за собой тащил. Светло за ним плелся и бормотал:  
— Матро-о-осик, ну куда?! Тут весело. Давай останемся!  
  
Ваня его в кухню завел. На табурет толкнул зло. Сам на полку полез проверять, сколько порошка вынюхать успел. У него кулаки чесались по роже светловской чуть удивленной съездить, тот за ним следил, башку на стол на сложенные руки уронив, но знал Ваня, что если слабину сейчас даст, никогда себе не простит, сам себе опротивеет.   
  
А еще пальцы дрожали едва заметно, воспоминанием непрошеным под дых прямо прилетело. Слишком хорошо Ваня помнил, как он Леху в таком состоянии из кабаков выволакивал, от “друзей” отбивая, домой тащил, а тот сначала смеялся счастливо, а потом, когда отходил, чуть не плакал и клятвенно обещал, что больше никогда. А в последний раз Ваня не успел вовремя. Зарезали Лешку в пьяной драке. Так и сгинул лучший друг ни за что, всё из-за дряни этой. Самого Ваню от подобной участи только пример этот и горький уберег.   
  
Кулек с порошком рассматривал и понять не мог, сколько ж Светло употребить успел. Много или мало? Под нос Светло кулек сунул, спросил зло:  
— Сколько сожрать успел, а?  
  
Тот вздохнул, глаза закрыл, щекой на стол лег. И запел в полный голос:   
— Не для меня цветут сады,  
В долине роща расцветает..  
  
Ваня обернулся на двери, невольно ожидая, что сейчас соседи сбегутся.   
  
А Светло пел. Так пел, что Ваня на табурет напротив сел и просто слушал, не смог прервать. Последний куплет Светло с особым чувством пел:  
— Но для меня придёт борьба.  
Умчусь я в степи Приамурья.  
Сражусь там с бандой большевистской,  
Там пуля ждёт давно меня.  
  
После строк про “банду большевистскую” с Вани точно морок спал. Он в пару шагов до крышки подпола дошел, ее откинул, а потом Светло туда потащил. Еще не хватало, чтоб выяснять пришли, почему это в доме Евстигнеева кто-то контрреволюционные песни воет в такой праздник.   
  
Усмехнулся невесело: вовремя Светло подпол расчистил, для себя старался, получается.   
  
Светло позволил себя в подпол затолкать безропотно. Но оттуда так заорал, что Ване показалось — весь околоток слышал.  
  
Светло частушки матерные выводил старательно. Большой у него их запас оказался, Ваня и половины не знал. В крышку стучал чем-то. Потом утомился, видать. Притих. Но ненадолго. Ваня как раз кулек с остатками дряни в бушлат сунул. На стол чугунок с остывшей картошкой принес, есть сел и едва не подавился.   
  
Светло романсы затянул. Тихо и трогательно.   
  
Ваня к его лавке подошел, на которой спасенный Светло кот спал. Тот глаз желтый приоткрыл, взглядом презрительным окинул.   
  
— Ну что, как дела, товарищ кот? — тихо спросил Ваня, протягивая руку. Кот зашипел почище паровоза, и Ваня руку спешно отдернул. — Н-да, какой из тебя товарищ… Жрать хочешь, господин кот?  
  
Ваня его на руки осторожно взял, все равно Светло не узнает, и на кухню понес. Молока налил в миску. Кота на стол положил, миску под нос подвинул. Тот еще одним презрительным взглядом окинул, но лакать соизволил. Да с таким видом, ровно он Ване этим одолжение великое делает.   
  
Светло в подполе выводил что-то жалобное. У Вани сердце защемило. Выпить захотелось или вон тоже марафетом закинуться под эти песни контрреволюционного подполья. Он бездумно кота поглаживал и думал о том, что надо бы Маруську в гости привести сюда, обещал он ей. Да и Светло это, чай, мозги на место вставит. Совсем у того чердак подтекать стал.  
  
На улице давно разошлись все, нагулявшись, а Светло все в подполе не затихал, сильно, видно, его пробрало. Был бы Ваня бабой, все глаза бы уже выплакал от мелодий тоскливых. И отпустить Светло уже давно должно было, Ваня хорошо по Лешке знал, как марафет действует, даже водкой залитый, Светло, видно, на чистом упрямстве уже завывал там.  
  
Ваня не вытерпел, крышку открыл, рявкнул:  
— Вылезай!  
  
Светло затих и пришипился, чисто кот.  
— Ванюш, если ты меня за тобой сейчас лезть вынудишь...  
  
Договаривать ему не пришлось. Светловская башка растрепанная из черного проема показалась. Тот на кухню выбрался, пыль с себя стряхнул, на картошке он там лежал, что ли?   
  
Глазами уже совершенно нормальными на Ваню смотрел. Страха или испуга там и близко не было. Одна тоска безграничная. Страх мелькнул, когда Светло кулек с котом на столе рассмотрел, дернулся было забрать, но руки как плети вдоль тела опустил, выговорил:  
— Не трогай его! Ты обещал!  
  
Ваня пожалел, что кота на лавку не отнес. Теперь поздно было. Сейчас Светло опять раздеваться кинется и себя предлагать, провинность отрабатывать единственно доступным способом. Ваня как это представил, его аж замутило.  
  
Он Светло за плечо взял, к себе привлек, в глаза отчаянные заглянул. Подумал, что сказать что-то нужно, чтоб Светло попустился, но задолбался как-то Ваня оправдываться, сам перед собой прежде всего. Он на губы светловские пересохшие засмотрелся и сам не понял, как своими их накрыл. Сладко было.  
  
Ваня лишь языком коснулся, а Светло отмер, оттолкнул его с неожиданной силой, к стене отпрянул, вжался в нее, смотрел дико, рот рукой вытирая и чуть ли не отплевываясь.  
  
Кот на столе мяукнул хрипло. Они оба разом взгляд на него перевели и оба разом нож, с ним рядом лежащий, заметили. Светло вдохнул шумно, и Ваня понял, что тот не дышал с того самого момента, как он руку ему на плечо положил.  
— Тихо, тихо, Ванюш. Давай без этого, — Ваня это для себя больше сказал, сам удивился, как у него голос сел. Продолжил ласково почти, кота за ушами погладив:  
  
— Завтра Маруся в гости придет, а у тебя синяки на морде, испугается девчонка.  
  
Светло взгляд с кота на Ваню и обратно переводил. Кот молчал, жмурился довольно, нравилась ему ласка. Пару раз Ванину руку головой недовольно бодал, когда тот останавливался. Ваня тоже молчал, реакции дожидался. На табурет сел. А Светло все от стены отлепиться не мог и слова выдавить.  
  
Наконец прошептал:  
— Правда?  
  
Ваня головой кивнул. У него как-то тоже слова кончились. Он кота на колени переложил, гладил легонько, чтобы раны не тревожить, это приятно оказалось. Особенно — как мурлыканье под рукой ощущалось.   
  
Светло на кота взгляд обиженный бросил, как на предателя последнего. По стеночке, спиной не поворачиваясь, из кухни вымелся. Опять небось на лавке своей скрючился, страх и надежду переживать. Но Ване все равно было, он кота гладил. Отличный оказался способ злость снять. Ваня понял вдруг, почему Светло к этой скотине прирос почти. А еще понял, что за сегодняшний вечер он Светло дважды боль причинил нестерпимую. И внутри что-то больно сжалось от этой мысли. Еще парой недель раньше только порадовался бы такому, а сейчас в горле комок застрял колючий, не проглотишь.  
  
Полночи Ваня проворочался, курить то и дело ходил. Мысли от Светло к Маруське прыгали.   
  
Подумал, что надо будет в детдоме воспитателям озвучить, что Марусю Филиппову он удочерять собирается, чтоб не удивлялись, что он ее в гости забирать начал, чтобы привыкал ребенок потихоньку.  
  
Тут же подумал о том, что спать ребенку негде будет, разве что на лавке, где Светло пока ютится. А самому Светло, видимо, к Ване на ночь перебраться надо будет. Ох, и не обрадуется он такому. Впрочем, вольному воля, не захочет на кровати — на полу места полно. Еле заснул.   
  
Проснулся от того, что Светло опять во сне стонал да метался, бормотал что-то неразборчиво, будто звал кого-то.   
  
Ваня к нему руку протянул, чтобы разбудить, но одернул тут же. Он знал, как Светло на такое отреагирует, и ему на это смотреть совсем не хотелось. Кот на его кровати завозился встревоженно, и Ваня, усмехнувшись, кулек со скотиной этой Светло к боку положил тихонько. Тот сверток тут же нащупал, обхватил, к себе подгреб и угомонился вроде как. Кот мурчал. А Ваня на работу собираться стал.  
  
В детдоме первым делом в коридоре мальков от воспитательницы защищать пришлось. Еле разобраться сумел, что стряслось. Мальки в дальнем углу, чтоб никому не мешать, в “лапоть” играли. Стояли в кругу, лапоть друг другу пинали. Зимой этим вместо футбола всегда развлекались. А тут кто-то из мальков посильнее по лаптю наподдал и аккурат в лицо Агриппине Тихоновне попал. И та раскричалась. За хулиганство, конечно, детей наказывать надо и отругать можно. Только вот не площадной бранью же! “Отродьем уличным” воспитанников называть педагогу вовсе не к лицу. Это Ваня Агриппине Тихоновне и высказал. Ну и малькам, конечно, попенял, чтоб осторожнее играли. Судя по тому, что воспитательница развернулась и без слов ушла, обиделась она на Ванины слова. Ваня только вздохнул, глядя на уходящую, и к себе в кабинет направился. Хотя больше всего хотелось к пацанам в игру попроситься.  
  
На столе уже пара папок лежала новых. Еще двоих шкетов Ване из реформатория прислать должны. Ваня документы листал и хмурился. Вроде обычная для беспризорников биография: у одного родители из бывших, еще в 19-м пропали, с тех пор и бродяжничал, у второго, из рабочей семьи, после смерти отца мать спилась. Весь детдом такими полон был. Только у Вани голосок назойливый, словно комар, зудел в мыслях, что хлебнут они с этими двумя лиху. Ваня отделаться пытался, документы на десять раз перелистал. Вроде тихие шкеты, поймали обоих, когда лампочки в парадной скручивали. В реформатории вели себя тише воды ниже травы, почему там и приняли решение их в Пискаревку перевести.   
  
Скоро милиционер эту парочку доставил аккурат до директорского кабинета. Пока Ваня с одним разговаривал, второго караулил в коридоре, чтоб не сбежал. Это вообще обычным делом было, Ваня такое только приветствовал, но сегодня и это ему нехорошим признаком показалось. Впору креститься, как бабке мнительной. Шкеты и впрямь тихие были, вежливые, оба твердили, что учиться хотят, пользу стране приносить. Красивые слова говорили, заслушаешься, а Ваня слушал, смотрел на них и не верил.   
  
Не принять воспитанников он не мог, но себе заметку на память сделал: следить за этой парочкой. Ваня чутью своему с войны доверять привык.  
  
Старшие после обеда заглянули. Было у них в отделении несколько ребят, кто рисовал неплохо, всё мечтали, чтобы студия рисования в детдоме своя была, чтоб по-настоящему этому делу учиться. Ваня в Наркомпрос запросы бесконечные слал, вот, прислали человека недавно, специально ради такого дела. Ваня еще хотел к нему подойти с вопросом, не возьмется ли тот и младших учить. Ну, судя по жалобам мальков, никого этот горе-педагог не выучит.  
  
— Марало Маралович какой-то, — возмущался Гришка, лучший школьный художник. — Учить пришел, а не знает ни х… ничего. Зря только паёк получает. Гоните халдея в шею, Иван Игоревич.   
  
— Выгнать-то недолго, а вот заниматься кто с вами будет? — хмуро спросил Ваня. — Сами же просили найти.   
  
Мальки переглянулись, Гришка кашлянул, рубаху свою одернул и шаг вперед сделал:  
— А давайте я студию вести буду. И я книги у отца попрошу, он даст ради такого дела!  
  
Остальные загалдели согласно, и Ваня задумался. Оно, конечно, Гришка рисовал отменно, на Ванин взгляд, ему и учиться больше нечему было. Сын художника, с детства у мольберта и, уж наверное, научить рисовать других он сможет.   
  
— Давай попробуем, — согласно кивнул он наконец и добавил, дождавшись, пока ребятня голосить перестанет. — Только, Григорий, смотри, раз уж взялся за гуж... Бузить у тебя если начнут, ты отвечать будешь. И книги у отца без спросу не бери.  
  
На педсовете Ваня сначала новости узнал. Учитель музыки сбежал, дождавшись выплаты зарплаты и выдачи пайка, в тот же день как ветром сдуло. Хор без руководителя остался, на гимнастике на пианино играть некому. Опять искать, да что ж такое.   
  
Ваня про студию силами воспитанников рассказал. Бой выдержать пришлось, педагогам постарше эта идея глупой показалось. Мол, шкетам власти давать нельзя, худо будет. Ваня лишь вздохнул, его опыт показывал, что если ребятня общим делом занята, которое сами же и придумали, дело двигаться будет. А тут еще и полезное начинание. Никак нельзя не поддержать. Ваня эти доводы привел, и общее голосование показало, что коллектив его сторону принял. Воспитательницы с него глаз не сводили. Ваню это настораживало. Тоже, что ли, просить что-то будут? Швейную мастерскую? Или что-то еще более несбыточное?  
  
Ваня решил не дожидаться новых предложений и сообщил, что одну из воспитанниц удочерить хочет, и тут же Агриппина Тихоновна давай ему елей лить, мол, правильно, ребенку семья нужна, не только отец, но и мать тоже. И все на Лизавету Петровну поглядывала. Ваня про себя грустно хмыкнул, заслышав это: ещё вопрос, кто кому больше нужен, он Маруське или наоборот. И вовсе не из-за Светло.  
  
Ваня Маруську искал, хотел до ужина ее домой увести, пораньше. Думал, она обрадуется, что “дядь-Ванечку” увидит. Только Маруська сама на него в коридоре налетела, пищала восторженно:  
— Гриша! Гриша сказал, что возьмет меня рисовать учить! Сам пришел и сказал!  
  
Ваня растерялся даже, не знал, можно ли к такому полному искрящемуся счастью добавить что-то.  
  
Оказалось, можно. Услышав про “в гости” и “прямо сейчас”, Маруська широко улыбнулась щербатым ртом, закружилась от переполнявших эмоций, а потом вдруг обняла за коленку, прижалась.  
  
Ваня замер и руки не знал куда девать. Потом опомнился, подхватил ее и на плечи посадил.   
Маруська тут же вцепилась в уши и заливисто рассмеялась. А Ваня по коридору шел и радовался. Просто радовался тому, что все на ужин уже ушли, и их никто не видит тоже. А сторож Маруське на прощание пальцем погрозил. Привычно уже как-то.  
  
Маруське понравилось на закорках кататься, да и быстрее так получалось, поэтому Ваня так и нес ее до самого рынка, улыбался ее щебету и воспоминаниям о том, как она скуксилась, когда он ее в раздевалке на пол поставил, чтобы на улицу одеть, и как обрадовалась, когда снова на плечи поднял.  
  
На рынке Ваня всякого накупил снова, хорошо, зарплату как раз выписали. Вместо папирос пару стаканов махорки взял. Экономить теперь надо, три рта ведь кормить придется. И кота еще.  
  
Призадумался, как там Светло к приходу гостьи дорогой готовится и что учудит. А что обязательно учудит, Ваня не сомневался даже. Надеялся только, что перед племяшкой хватит тому ума язык попридержать, не хотелось при ребенке ругаться.  
  
Маруська леденец над головой грызла, на фуражку крошки сыпались, а Ваня шаги мерял, и петь ему хотелось. Душа просила. Светло вспомнился с романсами своими тягучими. Ваня подумал, что еще не отказался бы послушать, только не из подпола бы.   
  
Маруська, видно, со сластью расправилась и затянула что-то легкое тихонько. Как чувствовала Ванино настроение. Ваня подпевать начал. Когда за забором собака завыла, он вздрогнул и чуть в голос не выругался, еле сдержался. Маруська пела, псина вторила. Ваня смеялся.  
  
До дому они в прекрасном расположении духа добрались. Ваня и думать про Светло забыл. А тот на крыльце стоял с керосинкой. Ваня представил, как тот с утра возле окна изнывал, все глаза проглядел, идут или нет. Заждался, видать. За спиной что-то прятал. Глаза при виде Маруськи так засияли, что смотреть больно было. Да и весь Светло будто искрился и тепло излучал. Ваня от него взгляда отвести не мог, насмотреться старался, чтобы запомнить, не забывать, каким тот быть может, когда счастлив, хоть руки об него грей, словно о печку. Внутри кольнуло каким-то сожалением глупым, что на него самого Светло так ни разу не посмотрит. Ваня замер даже, чтобы момент не спугнуть, чтобы подольше на такого Светло полюбоваться, не сразу понял, что может что угодно делать. Светло его попросту не видел. Совсем. Маруськой жив был.  
  
Та завозилась у Вани на шее, он на землю ее спустил нехотя, и Маруська птичкой на крыльцо взлетела, ноги светловские обхватила. Совсем так же, как раньше Ванины. Светло на корточки опустился, ребенка к себе притиснул, глаза закрыл. Ваня себя лишним почувствовал. Мимо этой парочки в дом как-то умудрился пройти.  
  
На кухонном столе тарелка с горкой оладий стояла, пахло вкусно. Ваня огляделся. Светло, видимо, на чердаке сковороду древнюю нашел, отскоблил ее. Муки кулек Ваня в прошлый раз приносил, Светло, поди, ее всю и извел. И сахарин весь туда же бухнул, подытожил Ваня про себя, дожевывая оладушку. Теперь пустой чай пить.   
  
Маруська в комнату ворвалась, Ване под нос что-то яркое сунула:  
— Дядь-Ванечка мне куклу подарил! Смотри, какая красивая.   
  
Ваня осторожно тряпичную куклу взял, в руках повертел, пока Маруська любопытно по всему дому шуровала, везде носик засовывала. Лицо на белом хлопке карандашом химическим нарисовано. А вот откуда такие яркие пестрые лоскуты на кофту и платок взялись, и почему они Ване такими знакомыми кажутся? Он еще всмотрелся и на Светло взгляд ошарашенный перевел — это ему глаза врут или тот и впрямь юбку соседскую праздничную стащить умудрился?! Помнил Ваня эту юбку цветастую по прошлой “ярмарке невест”.  
  
На лавке кот потревоженный заворочался, голову на шум из своего тряпья высунул. Маруська восторженно пискнула. Светло к ней торопливо шагнул, но Ваня опередить успел.  
— Марусь, это господин кот. Брать его нельзя и трогать тоже нельзя, болеет котик. Почесать только вот тут можно.  
  
— А как его зовут?   
  
Ваня озадаченно на Светло посмотрел. Тот как-то растерянно плечами в ответ пожал.   
— Да никак не зовут. Кот.   
  
— Гриша, — решительно сказала Маруська. — Пусть он будет Гриша. Как мальчик, что рисовать учит. Хорошо?  
  
Ваня со Светло одновременно кивнули.  
  
Маруська тут же осторожно кота там, где разрешили, потрогала. Кот вздохнул тяжело, мяукнул, и она руку убрала, и даже за спину спрятала, и отошла подальше, смотрела только во все глаза. Спросила:   
— Он скоро поправится? Только касторки ему не надо! — она на Ваню посмотрела умоляюще.  
  
Ваня покраснел даже под этим взглядом. Будто он лично был виноват, что у них в детдоме касторкой от всех болезней потчуют, все равно больше нет ничего, но на всякий случай обещал кота касторкой не лечить.  
  
Маруська на Светло взгляд требовательный перевела, и тому тоже пришлось клятвенные заверения давать, мол, никакой касторки коту Грише употреблять не придется.  
  
Ваня Маруську за руку взял, ужинать усадил, молока в кружку налил, тарелку с оладьями пододвинул, а сам Светло на дверь кивнул.  
— Ты ешь пока, мы сейчас с дядей Ваней покурим.   
  
Из тетради листок вырвал, подумал, что газетами надо будет запастись. У сторожа небось много скопилось. На детдом выписывали, только Ване их читать некогда было, Никанор Федорович у себя складывал.  
  
На крыльце “козью ножку” скатал. Усмехнулся: руки помнили, не забыли, как это делается. У Светло вот не получилось ни фига, Ваня глянул, как тот махорку все просыпать норовит и отобрал, сам ему курево скрутил.   
  
— Ты у Антонины юбку стащил? Чтоб на лоскуты порезать? — спросил Ваня, затягиваясь и сплевывая крошки табака, что на язык попадали. Хорошее курево было, крепкое, аж до нутра пробирало. С папиросами все-таки ни в какое сравнение не шло.   
  
Думал, смутится Светло, глаза отведет, да куда там. В лицо ему дым выдохнул и улыбнулся ядовито:  
— Я всегда ей при встрече кукол дарил. Традиция. А ты у меня все деньги отобрал. Вот и выкручиваюсь как могу.   
  
Ваня хмыкнул.  
— Я тебе из дома выходить запретил.   
  
— Так я в уборную шел, во дворе, — Светло брови приподнял в наигранном недоумении. — А юбка возьми и сама в руки прилети. Ветрено было. А по соседям ты мне ходить запретил, так что не смог я выяснить, чье барахло.   
  
— Надо ж, ты, оказывается, на все руки мастер. И куклу сварганить успел, и оладьи… Только в койке бревно бревном. — Слова сами вырвались, Ваня и подумать не успел.  
  
Светло дымом подавился и закашлялся до слез почти.  
  
Ваня руку на косяк над его плечом положил, ближе шагнул, к двери подпирая, в глаза заглянул, взгляд поймать пытался.  
— Что за Гриша такой? — Светло вопрос еле просипел, но упрямо снова затянулся.  
  
А Ваня в ступор впал, какой Гриша? Причем тут кот?  
  
Пока он понять пытался, о чем речь, Светло из-под его руки ловко вывернулся, подальше отступил, самокрутку перед собой почти как оружие держал.  
— Что за пацан вокруг Маруськи вьется? — У Светло голос похолодел.   
  
Ваня не сдержался, засмеялся нервно, когда понял, кого тот в виду имеет.   
— Ванюш, Маруське семи еще нет. Никто около нее не вьется. В студию ее записали, потому что талант у нее к рисованию, а Гришка — тоже воспитанник — сын художника, занятия там вести будет.  
  
Ваня много бы дал, чтобы на лицо Светло сейчас посмотреть. При свете огонька самокрутки только блеск глаз видно было все еще возмущенный.   
— Холодно, в дом пошли.  
  
Ваня снова раздражаться начал, самокрутку сапогом почти зло в землю мерзлую вдавил.  
  
Маруська уже в комнате на лавке возле кота сидела, гладила осторожно. Кот еле терпел, дверь открывшуюся увидел и по нему видно было, что он все силы собирает, чтобы с лавки в дверь сигануть немедленно. Ваня Светло в комнату втолкнул и дверь за собой побыстрее прикрыл. Кот на него почти ненавидяще посмотрел и глаза зажмурил мученически. Вылитый Светло, когда Ваня к нему руки тянет. Ваню этим пониманием прибило почти. Он на Светло глянул и понял, что тому эта же картина в голову сейчас пришла. Ваня взгляд на его лице побледневшем задержал и ухмыльнулся.   
  
Маруська кота гладить перестала, по комнате глазенками зашарила, спросила вдруг:  
— А где моя кроватка? — и на Ваню уставилась.  
  
Светло тоже на Ваню с немым вопросом в глазах смотрел. Ваня попятился даже, совершенно одинаковый у этих двоих взгляд был. Ване под ним неуютно стало, сильно проштрафившимся он себя почувствовал.  
— Я… Я к следующим выходным сделаю. Сегодня на лавке поспишь, — и добавил, — с котом.  
  
Маруська счастливо закивала. Кот, словно поняв, о чем речь, мордой в лапы уткнулся. У Светло, когда он понял, где ему спать придется, коли Маруська лавку займет, выражение на лице как у Гриши стало. Тоже, видно, мечтал лицо, тут же заалевшее, в ладонях спрятать, но героически держался, только подбородок выше задрал.  
  
Ваня хмыкнул и на кухню пошел, есть хотелось жутко. Он сегодня завтракал только. А оладушками просто душераздирающе пахло.  
  
Светло на Маруську взгляд печальный кинул и за ним поплелся. На свой табурет в угол забился и притих. Ваня ел и слушал, как Маруська в комнате коту сказку рассказывает про бабу Ягу и Кощея Бессмертного. Ваня на Светло смотрел и гадал, какая из того баба Яга получится, если юбку соседкину покоцанную напялить.  
  
Маруська в кухню вошла, взгляд с одного на другого перевела и Светло на коленки молча забралась. У Вани кусок поперек горла встал. А Светло сиял глазами, ее обеими руками к себе прижимая.  
  
Маруська пальчиком по цветам набивным на куклиной юбке поводила и вдруг оживилась:  
— Дядь-Ванечка, а ты знаешь, что у дяди Вани, — и сама хихикнула заговорщически, — на спине тоже картинки красивые есть?! — и добавила восторженно — Мно-о-го!  
  
И голову вывернула, чтобы на “дядь-Ванечку” посмотреть. Ваня тоже шею вытянул, потому что дрянной Светло за Маруськой лицо спрятал, но Ваня и так его бешенство чувствовал. Ваня себе узелок на память завязал, тихонько зверея: объяснить Светло, где ребенок его “картинки” видел, а то с того станется невесть что понапридумывать.   
  
Ваня ложкой кашу по тарелке размазывал, чаю налить никакого желания не было. Светло Маруське в макушку дышал, а сама Маруська носом уже клевала.  
  
Светло на Ваню взгляд непонятный бросил и, ответа не дожидаясь, Маруську в комнату унес, укладывать, видно. Ваня было хотел следом пойти, но Светло петь вдруг начал, колыбельную, и Ваня будто к стулу примерз. Лишним он сейчас там был. Этим двоим, да с котом, и без него хорошо было. И от этой мысли впору завыть было.  
  
Светло пел тихо-тихо, но Ваня все равно каждое слово слышал и каждое слово ему боль почти физическую причиняло.  
Лежит котик на печи, на горячем кирпичи,   
А головку котеночка лапкой обнял,   
А и хвостиком он приокутался,   
Котенька-коток, котя – серенький хвосток,  
Баю-бай, баю-бай.  
  
Он точно знал, что для него Светло в здравом уме петь не будет, и заставить его он не сможет, даже Маруськиным благополучием припугнув. Да и заставлять-то не хотелось, вот это открытие самым диким было.   
  
Ваня встал и в комнату пошел, у двери остановился, смотрел, как Светло ребенка на руках качает.  
— А теперь ты Грише спой! — сонная Маруська на Ваню, косяк подпирающего, таращилась, поняла, что он отнекиваться собрался и добавила хитро. — А то котик спать не будет!  
  
Ваня растерянно в голове песни перебирать стал, стараясь в сторону Светло не смотреть. Не хотелось на его улыбочку натыкаться. Не “Интернационал” же ему петь!   
Вспомнил детское совсем — в прошлой жизни еще мать спевала — и затянул, слова сами на язык ложились:  
Уж как сон ходил по лавке  
Дрема по полу брела  
Дрема по полу брела  
К коту Грише забрела...  
Ваня допел, прислушался: Маруська сопела, кот мурлыкал, Светло не шевелился и глаза открывать вроде как не собирался. Ваня подошел, девочку у него из рук забрал. Тот вскинулся было, но отдал все же безропотно, от лавки отошел, наблюдал зорко, как Ваня с Маруськи ботинки снимает и пальто укрывает. Ваня даже кофту с нее снимать не стал, чтобы не разбудить.  
  
Светло у кровати замер нерешительно, Ваня на него шикнул, раздеваясь:  
— Можешь на полу укладываться, только ни подушки, ни одеяла больше нет.  
  
Светло башкой лохматой кивнул и на пол начал опускаться, у Вани тормоза тут же сорвало, он зашипел зло, почти как паровоз:  
— Ты совсем головой тронулся, что ли? Правда думаешь, что я к тебе при ребенке полезу? Да за кого ты меня счи…  
  
Договорить Ваня не смог, на улыбку светловскую кривую взглядом натолкнувшись. Светло не стал объяснять за кого его считает. И так понятно было. Ваня плюнул, штаны стащил и на кровать завалился. Демонстративно Светло место оставив и от него отвернувшись. Ваня уже почти засыпать начал, в Маруськино сопение вслушиваясь, когда Светло керосинку задул и рядом осторожно лег, спиной к Ване устроившись.   
  
Утром их Маруська разбудила.  
Сидела на лавке, ногами болтала и щебетала:  
— А котик кушать хочет! Котику завтракать пора!  
  
Судя по тому, как душераздирающе Светло зевал, он и не спал толком. То ли из-за того, что с Ваней бок о бок лежал, боялся, то ли на Маруську всю ночь смотрел.  
  
Но подскочил быстро. Оделся и к коту подошел, Маруську попутно в лоб поцеловал. Сказал:  
— Сначала мыться надо. И тебе, и коту.  
  
Кота в баню понес, Маруське пока велел на лавке сидеть.  
  
Ваня за растопку печи принялся, под Маруськину болтовню. Прикидывал, что б на завтрак сообразить такого побыстрее. Кашу можно...  
  
Кота Светло принес уже в другой тряпке, на лавку положил. Маруську умывать повел, на кухню. В ведро воды горячей из чайника добавил, чтоб потеплее была, девчушка хихикала, куклу Ване показывая:  
— Дядь, смотри! У Кати и у Гриши одежка одинаковая!  
  
Ваня только подумал, что хорошо бы, чтобы хозяйка этой одежки никогда не узнала, куда ее юбку парадную удуло и каким сквозняком. Иначе не видать им больше молока. А Маруське вот полезно будет, козье, говорят, лучше коровьего.  
  
А тут — вот уж правда говорят, помяни черта — и сама Антонина нарисовалась, голос ее точнее, хозяев выкликал. Молоко видать, принесла...  
  
Светло при звуках этого голоса вроде как покраснел даже, к лавке метнулся, кота собой прикрыл быстро.  
  
Ваня хмыкнул и к Антонине вышел, та пока деньги считала, сокрушалась все:  
— Не коза, а отродье сатаны, воистину! И как дотянулась только, тварь рогатая? Только выстирать да повесить юбку успела, в сени отошла — и нету! Сжевала, скотина такая! Но ты не боись! Молоко вкусное, я пробовала!  
  
Ваня кивал, смех сдерживая. Не коза, а золото просто. Сильно уже Ваня тварюке этой задолжал, так, глядишь, и не расплатится.  
  
Ваня крынку с молоком занес, решил кашу быстренько сварить, чтобы Маруську горячим и сытным накормить. Пока возился, Светло в комнате Маруське говорил что-то тихо. Ваня сколько ни вслушивался, разобрать не мог и только потом понял, что не на русском Светло говорит, а Маруська отвечать пытается. На французском, что ли?  
— Дядь-Ванечка, я забыла все! — Маруська это жалобно так пропищала, что у Вани сердце захолонуло. Хотел было выйти, сказать, чтобы прекратил ребенка мучать. Но молоко закипало, нельзя оставить было. Ваня зубами скрипел и ложкой зло по стенкам стучал.  
  
А из комнаты смех донёсся и на два голоса эта парочка что-то такое тараторить начала, стихи — не стихи. Вроде считалочки быстрой. Ваня кашу эту, которая то убежать, то пригореть норовила, ненавидел уже.  
  
Когда сварилась наконец, он прыгать готов был от счастья.   
Накладывать кинулся и только тогда спохватился, что мисок-то в доме две всего. Как и ложек. Что ж, он не гордый, уступит гостям дорогим. Сам потом поест. Крикнул:  
— Есть идите! — И добавил шепотом, — Аppétit agréable, блядь.  
  
Светло попытался Ване тарелку отдать, Ваня зыркнув, ему обратно пододвинул. И хлеба ломоть толстенный отрезал мстительно. Стоял над ними и бдил, чтобы все съели. Оба.  
  
Светло жевал неторопливо и вроде как нехотя. Маруська кашу уплетала быстро, а Ваня жалел, что сахарин вчера весь извели, сейчас подсластили бы. Правда, Маруська и несладкую кашу ела так, что за ушами трещало. Доела махом, c табурета на пол скользнула, спасибо сказала и в комнату убежала. К котику, только успел Ваня подумать, как вдруг из комнаты Маруськино испуганное “а-а-а” донеслось.  
  
Светло туда рванул, табурет Ване аккурат на ногу опрокинул, зараза, а ему даже выматериться, чтобы полегчало нельзя было, не при ребенке же! Ваня, шипя, тоже в комнату рванул.  
— Гриша! — Маруська уже ревела в голос.  
  
Ваня глазами по комнате зашарил. На лавке только тряпка пестрая валялась, самого кота и след простыл.   
  
На подоконнике они капельки крови обнаружили, а под окном — дощечки от шины и лоскутки, которыми их привязывали. Неблагодарная скотинка умудрилась от орудия пытки избавиться, но в окно удрать у нее не вышло.  
  
Светло оглядывался, беспрестанно и почти отчаянно шептал:  
— Кс-кс-кс!   
  
Сам Маруську к себе прижимал и по плечам, от плача вздрагивающим, гладил.  
  
Ваня на пол упал, под кровать, под лавку заглянул. Не было кота, как в воду канул.  
  
Тут в дверь стукнули громко, и, не дожидаясь ответа, распахнули ее. В проеме Мирон стоял, на Ваню, на полу растянувшегося, смотрел удивленно.   
  
— Кудабля?! — это все что Ваня выкрикнуть успел вслед мелькнувшему между ног у Мирона огрызку рыжего хвоста.   
  
— Где он прятался-то? — Светло недоуменно на Ваню смотрел.  
  
Маруська всхлипнула и принялась рыдать с новой силой. Причитала:  
— Гри-и-ишенька-а-а!   
  
Далеко коту, правда, на трёх лапах удрать не удалось — Мирон быстро спохватился, во дворе поймал беглеца. За шкирку держал и смотрел, как кот лапами воздух бьет и орет блажью.  
— Сурового зверя ты себе завел, — уважительно присвистнул и попытался Ване кота отдать, да только Ваня взять не решился.   
  
Светло бывшую юбку с лавки подобрал, как в сеть в нее кота захомутал. К себе прижал. Шептал что-то тихо и в морду, скалящуюся и зубами щелкающую, дул. Кот выл утробно, оплакивая, видно, снова потерянную волю.  
  
Маруська рядом суетилась, подпрыгивала даже, пытаясь на кота взглянуть, Светло пришлось его повыше поднять, чтобы, если лапу освободит, не достал до девчушки.  
  
Мирон на это все ошалевшими глазами смотрел. Потом на Ваню взгляд перевел:  
— Я смотрю, ты тут не скучаешь!  
  
Ваня только кивнуть смог. А что тут скажешь? Картина маслом!  
  
Когда кот смирился со своей участью и Светло его на лавку положил, Мирон ему руку протянул:  
— Мирон.  
  
Светло замялся, на Ваню взгляд испуганный бросил. Выдавил чуть слышно:  
— Иван, — но руку протянутую крепко пожал.  
  
После знакомства со Светло Мирон перед шмыгающей носом Маруськой на корточки присел, спросил:  
— А вас как зовут, милая барышня?  
  
— Маруся. Мария Стефановна! — Маруська улыбнулась смущенно и улыбку ладошкой прикрыла, а потом за Светло спряталась и из-за его спины глазенками любопытными сверкала.  
  
— Очень приятно, — серьезно сказал Мирон, а потом Ване глазами на кухню показал.   
  
— Ты откуда знал, что я дома? — Ваня спрашивал, напротив Мирона за стол усаживаясь, а сам думал, что еще тот узнать успел.  
  
— Да не знал я, на работу к тебе зашёл, а там уж сказали, что с утра тебя не было, с обеда только появишься. Решил заглянуть, узнать, все ли в порядке. Да на новоселье позвать.  
  
— Переезжаешь?   
  
— Не на своё, ко мне тут соседей подселили. Ты их помнишь, обоих, наверняка. Саня с Шурой.   
  
Мирон сам себе чаю налил, пил теперь мелкими глотками. На Ваню веселыми глазами поглядывал. Сказал, наконец:  
— Ну, рассказывай давай, как дошел до жизни такой?  
  
Ваня на комнату покосился, сказал:  
— Знакомец вот старый приехал в город лечиться, у меня остановился. Нога у него больная. А Маруську, тут такая история...  
  
Ваня рукой махнул, потом, мол, и замолчал.  
  
Мирон догадливый был. Пил свой чай и улыбался хитро.  
  
Ваня прислушался, в комнате подозрительно тихо было. Он не утерпел, встал, заглянул. Светло с Маруськой на лавке, тесно друг к другу прижавшись, как воробьи на ветке, сидели, Светло ей почти в ухо шептал что-то интересное, видно, Маруська улыбалась довольно, ногами болтала и куклу в ладошках теребила. Кот рядом лежал, из тряпки пестрой только ухо одно торчало, дергалось нервно.  
  
Ваня обратно за стол вернулся. Мирон, конечно, улыбку мягкую на его лице заметил, но промолчал в кои-то веки. Спросил только:  
— На работу проводить? Поговорим заодно.  
  
Ваня кивнул. Маруську пошел предупредить, чтоб одевалась она.  
  
Светло помрачнел, Маруська хныкать вздумала, пришлось обещать что на следующие выходные опять в гости заберет. Честно-честно! Светло тоже глаза вскинул, смотрел настороженно, неверяще. Ваня и ему кивнул, чтобы у того хоть чуть-чуть это тоскливое выражение с лица стереть.  
  
Мирон уже за порог вышел, на улице их дожидался. Ваня рад был, что тому с ними по пути только полдороги было. Может не успеет Мирон ничего крамольного выспросить. Нельзя было ему знать, что Светло Маруськин дядя. Да и никому нельзя было этого знать. Мало ли.   
  
Вдруг кто Светло узнает, морда-то приметная, даже и без бородки. Ваня жалел уже сильно, что привел тогда Светло в детдом, дурак был. Ленька вон и тот сразу насторожился.  
  
Ваня на Светло посмотрел, перед Маруськой на корточки сел, сказал строго:  
— Марусь, я тебе сейчас важную вещь скажу, а ты сделаешь, как я велел. Так надо.  
  
Маруська носик почесала, кивнула.  
— Помнишь, мама просила тебя никому свою настоящую фамилию не называть?   
  
Маруська вздохнула тяжело, видно, мать вспомнила и протянула тихо:  
— Да-а.  
  
— Что “дядь-Ванечка”, — Ваня скривился невольно на этих словах, — что он твой дядя, тоже никто знать не должен, совсем-совсем никто, понимаешь? Ты же никому про него еще не рассказывала?   
  
У Вани ладони при этой мысли похолодели, он Лизавету Петровну вспомнил, которая видела Маруську в истерике у Светло на руках.  
— И Лизавете Петровне ничего не рассказывала? Про себя? Про семью? про “дядь-Ванечку?”  
  
Пока Маруська носик морщила, вспоминая, Ваня чуть не поседел, но та, наконец, отрицательно замотала головой, прошептала:  
— Не рассказывала. Я плакала, — задумалась и добавила. — Она все равно только про тебя спрашивала.  
  
Ваня выдохнул облегченно.  
— Хорошо. И не рассказывай! Это очень важно. Можешь его дядей Ваней называть, как меня. Он хороший друг твоих родителей для чужих будет. А “дядь-Ванечкой” только здесь, дома.  
  
На слове “дома” скривился уже Светло. Ваня еле стерпел, чтобы не пихнуть его локтем.  
  
Когда Маруська подтвердила, что все поняла и обещала выполнять, Ваня бушлат накинул, ее за руку взял и почти силой увел, та все на кота и на Светло оглядывалась. Ваню грело, что на кота все же больше.  
  
А лицо светловское бледное он еще долго в окне видел, тот их пока из виду не скрылись, провожал.


	10. Глава IX

Пока они с Маруськой собирались, на улице снег пошел настоящий, зимний. Падал крупными хлопьями, мгновенно заметая осеннюю тоскливую черноту. Ваня на Маруську, которая снежинки на язык поймать пыталась, посмотрел, на ее одежонку хлипкую, и на руки девчушку взял. Так и не выдал детдому Наркомпрос положенной зимней одежды, мерзнуть будут воспитанники. Ругаться, видно, придется.   
  
Ваня от этих мыслей разозлился, шаг быстрый набрал, Мирон еле поспевал за ним. Но приноровился, шел рядом, рассказывал, как к нему зашли из жилкомитета, мол, так и так, товарищ Федоров, уплотняем вас, будет у вас двое соседей. По счастью, ордер Саня Тимарцев получил, пообнимались они, порадовались оба такой удаче, Саня про Шуру упомянул, который тоже сейчас жилье ищет. Подсуетиться пришлось малость, конечно, но они и ему ордер в квартиру Мирона выбили.  
  
— Будет теперь у нас трое лысых, — на этих словах Мирон довольно рассмеялся. Видно, и вправду доволен был, что такой случай счастливый выпал, друзья в соседях оказались, а не какие-то непонятные и незнакомые товарищи. Не любил Мирон людей в целом, потому что всегда хорошее в них разглядеть стремился, а натыкался обычно на плохое и расстраивался.   
  
Ваня же про Светло рассказал, мол, на рынке случайно столкнулись, по Кронштадту знакомы были шапочно, недолго. Вот, лечит человек ранение, у него пока живет. Пока больной, работать негде, пайка не получает, и снимать жилье не на что. Съедет, как ногу подлатает. Ваня поймал себя на том, что будто оправдывается, и примолк. Нельзя так с Мироном было. Он сам как-то Ване говорил, когда про работу свою рассказывал. Мол, чем больше человек подробностей в разговоре упоминает, тем больше вероятность, что от правды уводит.  
  
Маруська помалкивала, слушала их разговор тихонечко. Как Ваня и просил, про дядь-Ванечку ни словом не обмолвилась. Зато потом, как Мирон, попрощавшись, в другую сторону направился, Ваню за одежду задергала:   
— А когда я снова в гости приду? Сегодня? Давай сегодня! После ужина! А то как Гриша там без меня один, он болеет же! И дядь-Ванечка тоже! А оладушки вкусные были! Я…  
  
У Вани аж в ушах зазвенело. Еле отговорился, что в следующую пятницу заберет. Зато сразу на два дня.   
  
Маруська угомонилась, пальчики загибала, считала шепотом, сколько до этой пятницы ждать осталось.   
  
Ваня ее сразу на обед отвёл, как раз ребят собирали, и к себе пошел. Мимоходом заметил, что в коридоре мальков, которые вечно в лапоть да в салки играли, пройти не давали, совсем не видно.   
  
Сел сразу жалобы по всем инстанциям сочинять, почему зима опять внезапно началась, а одежки зимней так и нет на всех воспитанников. Дюже Ваня не любил это дело, но в таких случаях только жалобы вышестоящим лицам помогали. Можно было и до наркома самого дойти, как в прошлом году. Ваня тогда к Мирону пришел и сказал, мол, уволится он с этой работы к чертовой матери! Не для того воевал, чтобы сейчас жалобы да кляузы строчить. С самой властью, получается, бодаться надо, чтоб детей, за которых государство отвечает, одели-обули как положено. Мирон его в кабак отвел. Он тоже погань бюрократическую ненавидел. И тоже приходилось связываться. Не меньше, чем Ване.  
  
Дворник Леньку с Янкелем привел, кивнул с усмешкой, мол, явились — не запылились, с первым снегом настоящим пришли.  
  
Ваня ответную улыбку едва спрятать смог. По шкетам начало зимы отмечать можно было. Раз проситься пришли — всё, шабаш, тёплых деньков не будет, настоящий холод начался.   
Рукой махнул.  
— На обед идите, в старший класс зачислю. И если на уроках лоботрясничать будете, драить вам все коридоры.  
  
Как пару жалоб дописал, попросил чаю из столовой принести, согреться. Дуло в кабинете. Хоть Светло приводи, чтоб он тут окна законопатил, усмехнулся Ваня. Перед глазами вдруг так живо его представил, аж головой помотал, чтоб образ прогнать.  
  
Пока чай пил, думал про вечер. С Саней Тимарцевым они года два не виделись, а то и все три. Слухи доходили, что тот директором ресторана стал в наркомпищепроме. Вроде его туда на усиление бросили, после того, как он в наркомлегпроме себя показал.   
  
С Шурой — и того больше, с Гражданской самой. Шура Цихов ему, честно говоря, куда меньше по душе был, чем Тимарцев. Тот честный был, открытый, весь как на ладони. А Цихов — еврей евреем, куда там Мирону. Речи любил толкать пространные, с Троцкого, что ли, пример брал, которым восхищался едва ли не больше, чем Ильичом?  
  
Вечером к Мирону отправился, на толкучке селедки взял, лука, хлеба. Неудобно в гости с пустыми руками идти было.   
  
Жаркий спор он еще в коридоре услышал. В комнате накурено было, хоть топор вешай, аж глаза есть начало. На столе бутылки стояли, на газете — селёдка разделанная. Трое лысых политику обсуждали. Мирон глаза покрасневшие тер устало, Цихов пенсне своим поблескивал. Санька зубами, как обычно, сверкал. Ваня руки им пожал, в него тут же вцепились:  
  
— Вот ты, Иван, как представитель доблестного балтийского морского братства, — Шура это так сказал, что не поймёшь, уважительно или насмешливо, — как истинный пролетарий скажи мне, ты к чистке в партийных рядах как относишься?  
  
Цихов его глазками своими буравил из-под пенсне, ответа ждал, Ваня оторопел даже. Мирон пачку папирос ему пододвинул. Ваня фуражку снял, за стол сел, брякнул:  
  
— Любая вещь чистки требует: и палуба, и коридоры, и гальюн. И партия тоже.  
  
Ваня папиросу зажег, затянулся глубоко.  
  
Мирон улыбку под рукой спрятал. Санька смеялся откровенно. Он всегда смеялся.  
  
— То есть, у тебя гальюн и партия в одном ряду, что ль, стоят? — Цихов оживился. Глаза у него загорелись даже.  
  
— Да. Оба простому народу служат.  
  
— Странно ты мыслишь, Иван.   
  
— Как умею, я человек простой, прямой. И словам красивым не научен, чтоб за ними свои мысли прятать. Как некоторые.  
  
Мирон за хлебом руку протянул неудачно как-то, бутылку столкнул, та на стол упала, покатилась.  
  
— Блядь, да какого?! — Санька подскочил, принялся руками по столу возить, газетой собирая лужу. В воздухе резкий запах спирта повис. Ване даже жалко стало пролитое. Это вам не рыковка с тридцатью градусами.  
  
— Уймись, у меня еще есть, — Мирон встал, пошел за тряпкой, чтобы со стола вытереть.  
Дальше пили молча, не клеился разговор.  
  
Когда Цихов через час ушел спать, что-то буркнув на прощание про режим и ранний подъем, Ваня даже вздохнул свободнее. И Мирон будто расслабился. И даже Санька улыбаться перестал и серьезно предложил поднять тост за хорошую компанию. Мирон нахмурился, проговорил, вроде как извиняясь:  
  
— Нда, не знал я, что Шурка на должности своей новой так изменится.  
  
Санька корку с хлеба обкусывал, на Мирона смотрел вопросительно.  
— Не место красит человека.   
  
Кем бы там Шурка теперь ни служил, но Ване их загадки осточертели. Он за Лешкину память выпить предложил. После этого про друзей вспоминали тепло, почти без горечи, но осадок от начала вечера все равно остался.  
  
Ваня, домой пока шел, даже протрезветь почти успел от морозца. Сердце тоска какая-то сосала непонятная. Вроде хорошо все, а на душе муторно.   
  
Дома за стол напротив Светло бухнулся. Тот с очередной книжкой сидел. Кота на коленях держал. Кот мурлыкал себе тихонечко.   
  
— Спой мне, — Ваня слова выдохнул быстрее, чем мысль оформиться успела.  
  
Вспомнил, как Светло на этом столе щекой лежал и пел тихонько. Красиво пел.  
  
Светло побледнел. Зубы стиснул до желваков. Книжку подальше отодвинул, кота с колен на подоконник переложил. Молчал.  
  
— Спой, — Ваня подумал и добавил всё же: — Пожалуйста.  
  
Очень хотелось услышать, сам не знал, зачем ему это желание лютое в голову втемяшилась. Как будто меняло это что-то между ними.  
  
Повторил настойчиво:  
— Спой.  
  
Светло руки на груди сложил, подбородок задрал. Губы у него дрожали.  
— Не будешь? — Ваня комок колючий попытался проглотить. — Тогда в койку пиздуй.  
  
Светло с табурета встал медленно, в комнату пошел. Ваня в спину крикнул:  
— А если заплачУ? — и сам над своей шуткой дурацкой рассмеялся.  
  
Светло развернулся резко и на Ваню, как на вошь окопную, уставился.  
— Ты, матросик, ничего не путаешь? — осведомился елейным голосом, хотя его прямо колотить от ярости начало. — За профурсетку кабацкую меня принял?  
  
— А что принимать-то, — Ваня злиться начал. По-хорошему же попросил! — Ты как раз она и есть. Чулки да платье с бусиками нацепить только.  
  
Светло побледнел. Ваня даже в тусклом свете керосинки это видел и улыбнулся хищно. Воображение у него всегда хорошее было. Светло в платье, с бусами жемчужными на шее перед глазами стоял, длинную нить жемчуга нервными пальцами теребил. Ваня моргнул, сглотнул пересохшим почему-то горлом. Светло в подол рубашки до побелевших костяшек вцепился, ненавидящим взглядом обжигал.  
  
— В койку, Ванюш. И одежку побыстрее снимай, пока не порвал, — это Ваня прохрипел почти, голос сел разом. Сам себе поклялся, что сегодня Светло снова под ним кончит. Вспомнить бы только, что он в прошлый раз сделал.  
  
Светло и вправду разделся сам, понял, видно, что Ваня шутить не настроен больше.  
И на пузо тоже сам лег.  
  
Светил теперь бледной кожей, мордой в подушку зарывшись.  
  
Ваня было подумал, что, может, без масла его оприходовать, чтобы посговорчивее в следующий раз был, и сам себя одернул. Пока на задницу светловскую смотрел, разделся медленно. За маслом сходил все же, бутылек с собой принес, на пальцы пахучую жидкость плеснул.  
  
Только сесть Светло на бедра, как в прошлый раз, у него не вышло. Ваня лишь ладонь ему на задницу положить успел, провел медленно, нежно почти. Погладил кончиками пальцев, Светло тут же ужом взвился и локтем ему поддых заехал. И не случайно, спецом целился, падла!  
  
— Ты... Ты… — Ваня хрипел, согнувшись, смотрел неверяще, а Светло перевернулся, ногу здоровую подогнул и врезал в плечо со всей мочи. Подобрался и на Ваню, как кот, кинулся, руками к шее тянулся, зубами клацал. И орал.   
  
Ваня только “сука” разобрать успел. Его тоже яростью дикой накрыло, первобытной какой-то. Он понял вдруг, что может и не встать больше с этой постели, и это понимание радовало почему-то.  
  
Светло драться, может, и умел, только не с Ваней ему тягаться было, который эту школу во всех портах проходил и не раз. Он руки светловские перехватить успел и к кровати его собой прижать. Светло взвыл, больной спиной по сеннику проехавшись, но Ване похрен на его боль было, у самого дыхание до сих пор сбоило.  
  
Ваня губы в улыбке растянул и, пока Светло его достать и укусить пытался, под бедро его свободной рукой подхватил, вставить попробовал, сам не заметил, когда встать успело.  
Светло дергался, шипел и плевался, зажиматься стал, не вышло у Вани ничего.  
  
Ваня руку на горло светловское переложил. Сжал почти привычно. Тот глаза распахнул, хотя куда уж шире, как сумасшедший рваться начал. Ваня сильнее шею сдавил. Смотрел, как Светло затихает понемногу. Руку на горле разжал, побоялся перестараться, а запястья светловские не отпустил, горьким опытом наученный. Отодвинулся чуть, смотрел.  
Гадал, весь запал у Светло вышел, или еще рыпаться будет?   
  
По щеке ударил не сильно. Светло зубами клацнул, еле успел руку убрать. Ваня рассмеялся зло. Легко, как мешок с мукой, перевернул Светло на живот и продолжил с того места, где остановился. На бедра сел и ладонью задницу сжал.   
— Будем сегодня без масла. Не заслужил ты, Ванюш.  
  
Корочку на ожоге подживающем Светло содрал, рана снова кровила. Ваня на нее смотрел, в ладонь сплевывая и слюну по члену размазывая.  
  
Светло молчал, только дышал тяжело. Запыхался, небось. И даже вроде как расслабиться пытался. Когда Ваня вставил, Светло все равно захрипел в подушку. Ругался по-черному, Ваню крыл по-всякому. Ваня аж заслушался, очень помогло, чтобы сдержаться и драть не начать сразу прямо. В ухо светловское выдохнул ехидно:  
— В следующий раз подумаешь, прежде чем норов показывать.  
  
Светло в ответ его умудрился пяткой по спине огреть — несильно, чуть достал. Но Ваня воспринял это как сигнал к действию.  
  
Двигаться начал медленно, не вынимал почти. Светло лопатки свел. Терпел. Молчал героически. А Ваня внезапно прошлый раз вспомнил, как тот стонал под ним и подушку кусал.   
  
— Хрен с тобой! — Ваня со Светло слез и к полу за чертовым маслом наклонился. Без него Светло если и будет стонать, то только от боли. А Ваня не хотел так больше.  
  
Светло не двинулся, не пошевелился даже, будто решил мертвым прикинуться или бревном, чтоб Ваня отстал от него побыстрее. Ваня гадал, где ж в прошлый раз нажал, чтобы бревно шевелиться начало.  
  
Он вроде и протрезветь после драки успел, а мысли все равно дурацкие в голове бродили. Пьянила его близость Светло, даже такая вот, подневольная, будоражила. И отчаянно хотелось хоть что-то сделать, чтоб тот перестал пластом лежать. Ваня же помнил, что по-другому быть может. Не приснилось же ему это!   
  
Ваня вбок сдвинулся, Светло на себя потянул, тоже боком устраивая. Смазал себя получше, в дырку толкнулся мягко и, пока Светло чертыхался, ладонью его член обхватил. Светло в его руках замер, даже дышать, кажется, перестал. Ваня двигался в нем медленно, ладонью чужой член сжимал, ощущая, как тот твердеть начинает, не сразу. Будто Светло даже сейчас сопротивляться пытался. Ваня на ухо смотрел заалевшее, на след укуса под ним. Сам не заметил, что ускоряться начал, темп наращивать, загонять глубже и резче.  
  
Светло вдруг всхлипнул, рукой в Ванино запястье вцепился, пытаясь ладонь с члена отвести, ногтями царапнул. Ваню будто судорогой прошибло то ли от всхлипа этого, то ли от боли легкой. Ваня в ухо ему шепнул:   
— Руку убери, — зубами цапнул за краешек легонько.  
  
Светло вздрогнул и застонал. Замолк тут же, будто сам себе удивился.  
— Убери, — Ваня ухо облизывал, дул в него влажно.  
  
Светло дрожать начал. И руку убрал. В сенник вцепился беспомощно. Лицо спрятал так, чтобы Ваня до уха дотянуться больше не мог. Стонал в подушку глухо. На каждом толчке стонал. И в Ванину руку толкаться начал. Ваню от этого совсем повело, об одном только думал, как бы раньше Светло не кончить, не опростоволоситься. В плечо светловское лбом уткнулся, сам не заметил, как его стонам вторить начал. Светло первым кончил, и Ваня за ним следом, почти сразу, удержаться не мог, слетел, как только влагу на пальцах почувствовал и хрип полузадушенный услышал. Светло выгнулся под ним, сенник царапал.   
  
Ваня чужие стоны, как песню, слушал и сдержаться не сумел, чтоб не сказать потом, когда отдышался немного:  
— Для меня петь не захотел, значит, так петь будешь. Подо мной.   
  
Светло молчал. Снова бревном притворился. Только Ваня знал уже, что его растормошить можно. И как это сделать, тоже понимать потихоньку начал.  
  
* * *  
Выбивать зимнюю одежку и обувь шкетам в этом году с боем пришлось. В губоно человек, что ими занимался, сменился почему-то, а новый чуть ли не с пеной у рта утверждал, что по документам детдом на Пискаревке сполна зимней одеждой обеспечен. Ваня слушал его, слушал, а потом не выдержал. За шкирку схватил и к себе подтянул, сказал нежно, глядя в глаза:  
— Ты, товарищ дорогой, в детдом приди и ткни мне пальцем в тех, что одеты по-зимнему. А то, может, я чего не замечаю? Или они у меня из вредности в летней обувке по снегу шмыгают?   
  
— Что вы себе позволяете? — пропищал человечек неубедительно и рвался осторожно, видать, боялся рубаху порвать. Рубаха-то, Ваня краем глаза отметил, не холщовая. Чистенькая.  
  
— Я себе пока что ничего не позволяю, — уверил его Ваня, — а вот завтра приду и, если одежду не выпишешь, обязательно себе что-нибудь позволю! Это к гадалке не ходи!   
  
Человечек позеленел, но ничего не сказал. За стол свой юркнул, пробубнил что-то. А на следующий день вещи нашлись как по волшебству. Тюк с обувью и остальным, мол, свалили куда-то, кладовщики найти не могли, простите великодушно, товарищ Евстигнеев. Ваня уж разбираться не стал, кто там куда свалил, и по чьему недосмотру так получилось. Извозчика нанял, чтоб вывезти сразу, а то, глядишь, опять потеряется всё.   
  
В детдоме с кастеляном несколько дней допоздна вещи описывали, с воспитателями прикидывали, что кому подойдёт. Благо мальки эти дни тихие были, не бузили совсем. Воспитательницы нарадоваться не могли, мол, красота какая, тишь да благодать. Ваня нюхом чуял, что ничего хорошего в этой тишине нет, пообещал себе позже разобраться, чего это они притихли. Вот только вещи зимние раздадут.  
  
А через неделю Ваня, когда по территории шел и заборы осматривал, одного из младших на прогулке взглядом выцепил. К себе позвал, спросил:  
— Почему без пальто вышел? Или тебе не выдали?  
  
Шкет молчал, носом сопливым шмыгал простуженно. Ваня к воспитательнице подошёл.  
— Почему пацан без верхней одежды?   
  
— Он сказал, что потерял, — та руками развела.   
  
— Агриппина Тихоновна, вы, вроде, в детдоме не первый год работаете! Как потерял? Где? Что значит “потерял”?! — Ваня и не заметил, что орать начал. Он-то хорошо себе представлял, что вот это “потерял” значить может.  
  
Ваня воспитателей собрал тут же и пошел проверку по классам устраивать. И от результатов этой проверки у него волосы дыбом встали. У половины воспитанников одежда “потерянной” оказалась. Даже Ленька валенки “потерять” умудрился. Леньку Ваня в свой кабинет затолкал и к стенке припер. Шкет молчал, в сторону смотрел. Врать ниже своего достоинства считал, но и фискалить не собирался. Ваня только плюнул с досады.   
  
На толкучку пошел. Знал ведь уже, что там увидит. Проверить подозрения хотел. Нашел там и пальтишки из знакомой серой ткани, и шапки, и валенки. Убедился, блядь.   
  
Это кто же его детдом так качественно обдирает? Как липку! Ваня этот вопрос в голове и так и эдак крутил. И по всему выходило, что беда пришла с теми двумя новенькими, которые в детдоме недели три от силы живут. А поди ж ты, уже успели шухера навести, шустрые.  
  
Ваня в детдом вернулся, в старший класс зашел. У него внутри кипело всё от ярости холодной. Ясное дело, этих двоих на уроках не было. Ничего, к ужину, небось, явятся.  
  
Ваня сторожа позвал, и, пока все мальки по классам гранит науки грызли, они детдом обшаривать принялись методично, чтобы то, что еще не успели на толкучку переправить, отыскать. Без Никифора Федоровича у Вани не вышло бы ничего. Старик тут сторожем обретался еще при старом режиме, когда тут монастырь был, все углы и закоулки знал, все потайные дверки и каморки. Сам Ваня ни в жисть бы эту нычку в подвале не нашел. Когда дерюжку подняли, что кучу в углу сваленную прикрывала, у Вани груз тяжелый с плеч свалился поначалу. А когда вещи перебирать стали, еще тяжелее стало. Ваня скривился, как от боли зубной: много тут одежки свалено было, и, что интересно, не только детдомовской.   
Ваня платье перламутровое, шелковое, из пальцев вытечь норовящее, приподнял и языком цокнул: он вчера Светло аккурат в таком же представлял. И головой мотнул, прогоняя мыслишку ненужную. Пара шуб хороших, обувь дорогая...  
  
Никифор Федорович головой качал, шептал:  
— Беда, ой беда-а-а! Вот ироды! Управы на них нет!  
  
— Не боись, дед! — Ваня его по плечу хлопнул. — Разберемся.   
  
Подумал и добавил:  
— Ты молчи, главное. И вот это все добро куда-нибудь к тебе под ключ перетащим давай.  
  
В дерюгу запихали все, дед к себе в каморку унес. Ваня охапку вещей детдомовских к себе в кабинет оттащил.  
  
У себя пару самокруток выкурил, соображая, что делать. Мирона и ведомство его если привлечь, детдому проблем будет больше, чем пользы. Опять слухи пойдут про Пискаревку нехорошие, народ снова на шкетов коситься станет, только вот, вроде, пообвыкли. Только мальков как людей воспринимать стали, а не как отродье бандитское...  
  
Нет, самому надо разбираться. Самому. Ваня тех двоих вспомнил, взгляды их тяжелые исподлобья и пожалел остро, что оружие тогда Мирону сдал, на его уговоры поддавшись. Пригодился бы сейчас револьвер-то. Ой как бы пригодился. Если эти двое весь детдом за пару недель к рукам прибрали, Ваня для них совсем не авторитет.   
  
Ваня ужина еле дождался, в столовую пошел. Перекличку, пока дежурный воспитатель хлеб раздавал, слушал и сам глазами по залу шарил. Не было этих двоих. И Леньки с Янкелем не было, и еще пары шкетов из старших. У Вани в груди закололо, он наверх в кабинет за бушлатом помчался, хотел еще раз на рынок сбегать, Леньку хоть поискать. Тот-то куда запропастился, зараза?!  
  
Пока бежал коридором, шум в дальнем сортире услышал. Туда и не ходил никто почти, стена там насквозь промерзала и льдом в зиму покрывалась. Но сейчас там говорил кто-то громко и угрожающе. Ваня в помещение заглянул осторожно и на Ленькин взгляд беспомощный тут же наткнулся. Леньку и его приятелей эти двое верзил в угол зажали, финкой грозили и требовали чего-то.  
  
Чего требовали, ясно было: пропажу обнаружить успели. Ване нехорошо стало. Из-за него шкеты пострадать могли. Он в комнату шагнул неслышно, нож у ближайшего к нему бандита ногой выбил. Звенящую по плиткам рыбку Янкель тут же в дыру в полу подпнул. Эти двое — никак Ваня не мог вспомнить, как их зовут, хотя и бумаги просмотрел вот недавно только — к нему развернулись разом. Второй свой нож достал и Ваню со спины обходить начал, от двери отрезая.  
  
— Дядь Вань! Он! — Ленька дернулся, видать, помочь хотел. Ваня рявкнул на него, чтоб на месте стоял, не совался под руку. Сам в стойку встал, как старшие товарищи на флоте учили. Хорошая штука бокс. Один правильный удар, и противник больше не встанет. Здесь главное — достать. Ну и чтобы тебя не достали, конечно. Ваня губы в улыбке растянул и тому, что ближе стоял, кивнул: давай, мол, или струсил? Бандит повелся, предсказуемо, кулак вперед выбросил в замахе. Только Ваня быстрее был. Он от удара этого медленного ускользнул и свой удар нанес, в челюсть. Апперкот называется. Сам Ваня, если такой удар даже от мелкого Лешки пропускал, с ног валился обычно. Опыт не подвел, верзила на колени бухнулся и на бок заваливаться начал. А Ваня ко второму кинулся. Чего тот с ножом своим до сих пор ждал, непонятно было, трусил может, или просто осторожный был, но Ване это только на пользу. Он бы с двумя разом не справился.  
  
Тот финкой пару раз махнул, и Ваня понял, почему он ждал. Умел, гад, ножом пользоваться. Один на один поиграть хотел.  
  
Ваня шкетам шикнул, чтобы выметались из комнаты, сам спиной их прикрывал. Хорошо, хоть у тех умишка хватило послушаться, свалили как миленькие.   
  
Ленька с Янкелем остались, в дверях с той стороны застыли. Взгляды с бандита с ножом в руке на другого, на полу валявшегося и пока вроде не шевелившегося, переводили. Следили зорко, чтобы не очнулся. Ленька метлу нашел, черенок выломал. Вооружился.   
  
Ваня за ними краем глаза следил. А потом и вовсе не до шкетов стало. Верзила на него пошел, медленно и осторожно ступая, мягко, готовый в любой момент в сторону шарахнуться.  
“Долго нам танцевать придется…” — это была последняя здравая мысль, которую Ваня обдумать успел. Бандюган на него кинулся, видно, шум в коридоре услышал, шкеты сбежавшие догадались кого-то на подмогу позвать, не хватило уроду выдержки. Ваня одно в уме держал: “Не убить бы только”. Отмахивался и защищался больше, стараясь нож выбить и сам под лезвие не попасть. Улучил момент и об стену мордой приложил бандюгана с размаха. Вернее, тот сам приложился, Ваня только направление задал и скорости придал, от души прямо. Когда тот по стенке обледенелой вниз сполз, Ваня нож у него из руки, так и не разжавшейся, выбил, поднял посмотреть. Хороший был нож, старый. Ваня его в карман сунул, глядишь, так и целая коллекция скоро скопится.  
  
Только отойти успел, как толпа набежала. Никифор Федорович с ломом — и как поднял только! — воспитатели и даже воспитательницы в задних рядах вениками махали. Ваня еле улыбку спрятать успел. Сказал:  
— Все, уважаемые, расходимся. Не толпимся. Этих двоих, — он на две фигуры на полу показал, — в кабинет ко мне.   
  
Он мимо Леньки прошел, черенок от метлы у того из рук выдрал молча. За ним воспитатели шкетов тащили. Ваня шел и думал, что же с ними делать-то теперь. Хорошо, что никто, кроме деда Никифора, про тряпье не знал, и кроме шкетов — про ножи. Но и дед, и шкеты молчать будут.  
  
Из бандюганов малолетних вытащить не вышло ничего, молчали как убитые, только глазами ели. Ни на один вопрос ответить не удосужились. Но обыскать себя позволили, лишь улыбались глумливо, пока Ваня их тушки обшлепывал. Не нашел Ваня ничего стоящего и подозрительного. Стоял над ними и думал, что дальше-то делать? Не кулаками же из них признания выбивать? Хотя чесались кулаки, ох чесались. Полдетдома разули и раздели! Ваня плюнул и велел их в изолятор отвести, пусть до завтра покукуют. Документы оформит в распределитель, и пиздуют пусть, гуси лапчатые, пусть органы их судьбу решают.   
  
Когда этих вывели, Ваня велел Леньку позвать, но явился виноватый Янкель и почти со слезами на глазах сказал, что Ленька из детдома ушел. Вот как был, так и ушел. В рубашке одной.  
  
Янкель всё и рассказал в итоге. Эта парочка картежниками оказались, взрослых облапошивали. С мальками и того проще у них оказалось: играть с остальными на хлеб начали вечерний, а потом на одежду. Глазом моргнуть не успели, как полдетдома им должно было. Ленька отыграться пытался, хотя бы пару пальтишек младшим вернуть, и в итоге сам в пух и прах проигрался. В драку было полез, да те ножи достали.  
  
— Куда он пойти мог? — Ваня Янкеля спрашивал, а сам уже бушлат натягивал.   
  
Янкель молчал.  
  
— Куда, говори живо, сучий потрох! Мне ваши тайны уже поперек глотки стоят! — Ваня не сдержался, заорал, пацана за плечи тряхнул. Голый же Ленька ушел почти, ищи вот теперь, лечи потом. Будто так проблем мало было! — Вон, домолчались, двое детдом на ножи чуть не поставили, мало тебе?!  
  
Янкель взгляд вскинул и сдался. Рассказал про малину воровскую на Можайской, где они чаще всего ночевали.   
  
Ваня зубами скрипнул, велел шкету в спальню возвращаться и молчать про случившееся, а сам пошел за Ленькой. Нож в кармане рукой грел. Мрачно прикидывал, как он из “малины” Леньку вытаскивать будет, обойдется ли без драки.  
  
Через рынок пустой уже решил пройти, будто надоумило что-то за лабазы заглянуть.  
Не пошел Ленька в воровскую малину. За стеной из ящиков у костерка, в тряпье кутаясь, сидел в одиночестве. Ваня хмыкнул и рядом присел. Руки к огоньку скудному протянул.   
Спросил хмуро:  
— Ну и как она, жизнь вольная?  
  
Ленька молчал, насупившись. Ваня дрожь его плечом чувствовал. Окоченел пацан совсем.  
— Хорош дурью маяться, — Ваня встал, бушлат стянул, на Леньку накинул, костерок затоптал и, пока шкет таращился удивленно, добавил веско: — Домой пошли, чего расселся. Твой дом — детдом. Уж какой есть. Зато тепло и кормят. И в люди выведут, если сам усилия приложишь.  
  
Ваня прочь шагнул и к детдому быстрым шагом направился. Замерз мгновенно, хоть на ходу согреться. Ленька рядом вприпрыжку топал. Глаза у него повеселели, но моська серьезная была, будто решил пацан про себя и жизнь свою что-то.  
Только у ворот, Леньку с рук на руки сторожу сдавая, Ваня сказал:  
— Друзей, конечно, предавать нельзя, только ты сам думай. Друг тебе тот, кто своих же грабит, или нет.   
  
Не дожидаясь, пока Ленька с ответом найдется, бушлат подхватил из рук сторожа и домой направился.   
  
* * *  
  
Светло молчал. Молчал, когда Ваня в дверь вошел, головы даже от книжки своей не поднял, молчал, пока ели. Да и хрен с ним, Ваня его воспитывать сегодня не собирался. Навоспитывался уже за день так, что заебался. Даже ебать-то вот сил не осталось. Ваня на Светло, мрачно жующего, глянул и вздохнул горестно. Подумал, что выспаться надо бы, завтра детдом, как улей разоренный, шуметь будет.  
  
Ваня в комнату ушел, раздеваться начал и вдруг замер. Огляделся. На кухню вернулся, на Светло уставился: понял, чего не хватает. На лавке тряпка только цветастая валялась. И на коленях у Светло пусто было.  
— Кот где?   
  
Светло молчал.   
  
— Ты его отпустил, что ли? — и получил в ответ взгляд исподлобья. — Сбежал-таки?   
  
И снова тишина в ответ.  
  
— Петь не стал, теперь и говорить не будешь? Ванюш, ты же знаешь, чем все кончится, — Ваня ласково говорил, сам себе поражался, даже злости не осталось. Одна усталость дикая. Но желание поддеть Светло так никуда и не делось, поэтому Ваня добавил:  
  
— Жопа-то как? Болит небось? Теперь ведь сосать придется. Так и так рот открывать.  
  
Светло смотрел беспомощно, но все так же ядовито.  
  
Ваня в комнату ушел, раздеваться продолжил, лег.  
“Мда. Вот и поговорили”, — думал все в кровати, а сон никак не шел. Маруську жалко было, рыдать ведь теперь будет, что Гришенька пропал. Да и кота тоже жалко было, если честно. Куда он зимой подался, балбес? Да еще и на трех лапах! Замерзнет где-нибудь или собакам опять попадется.   
  
Полночи проворочался. Даже Светло уже давно на лавке своей заныкался и похрапывал тихонько. А он все уснуть не мог. Только вроде задремал, как разбудило что-то. Светло тоже на лавке сел, глаза заспанные тер.  
  
Из-за двери мяуканье гнусавое доносилось. Возмущенное.   
  
— Бля-я-ядь! — Ваня выругался и на другой бок повернулся, одеяло на голову натянув.   
  
Буркнул из-под него:  
— Ты кота притащил, ты его теперь и впускай и корми. Я сплю.  
  
Светло молчал.  
Но дверь открыл тут же и по комнате топал бодро, довольно вроде как. Ваня под это шлепанье снова в сон провалился. Чуть не проспал.


	11. Глава X

У кабинета Ваню уже целая делегация поджидала: дежурный воспитатель, учителя, завхоз усы крутил и взглядом возмущенным сверкал, даже кастелян, который носа из своей каморки не высовывал обычно, и тот у двери топтался. У Вани сердце в пятки упало: что опять стряслось-то? Когда успели?  
  
Дежурный воспитатель, как главное сейчас ответственное лицо, речь начал:  
— Вы, Иван Игоревич, в курсе, конечно, что воспитанники картами балуются.   
  
Ваня в курсе был, побольше, чем воспитатели. Как раз вот собирался выявить точные масштабы проблемы и принять меры. Как будто вчера не навыяснялся и не напринимался.  
  
— Но это уже всякие границы переходит! Нужно что-то делать! Они уже круглосуточно играют!  
  
— И на занятиях! — это из задних рядов Лизавета Петровна пискнула. Алевтина Николаевна, вторя ей, согласно головой кивала.  
  
— А самое плохое, что они на пайки да одежду казенную играют. Есть ловкачи, у которых полдетдома в должниках ходит! Многие все пайки отдают! А сами голодают!  
  
— В карцер их отправить всех надо, там пусть в себя приходят!  
  
У Вани виски заломило.  
— Нет у нас карцеров, у нас советское учреждение, — сказал Ваня. Задумавшись, добавил: — Эти, в изоляторе которые, приведите их ко мне, сначала с ними порешаем, — и на дежурного воспитателя покосился.  
  
Тот намек понял, быстро внимание всей толпы на себя взял, и Ваня смог в кабинете скрыться.  
Голова действительно болела.  
  
Главных зачинщиков они, допустим, устранили. Но что с проигравшими-то делать? Как шпану эту заставить долги обнулить? Сомневался Ваня, что его авторитета хватит на это. Отвлечь пацанву надо от счетов старых и чем-то таким серьезным, что заставит их сплотиться заново, все мысли займет, иначе быть великой бузе. Ваня прошлую бузу вспомнил двухгодичной давности, поёжился и к окну курить пошел. Во двор поглядывал. Там сторож вокруг телеги с капустой, которую для кухни привезли, с метлой ходил, охранял, пока не перетаскают вилки, и следил, чтобы мальки не проредили запасы.  
  
Пока одна кучка мелочи деда в кольцо взяла и отвлекла, другая к корзине капусты, что с краю лежала, по-тихому подбиралась. Ваня фыркнул, форточку приоткрыл и свистнул громко. Мальки врассыпную по двору деру дали под ругань сторожа. Ваня ему рукой махнул и форточку захлопнул.   
  
Ловко они со сторожем. Вот что значат навыки командной работы.   
  
Команда, значит. Ваня вторую самокрутку свернул. Без Мирона всё-таки не обойдешься. И без Женечки тоже.   
  
Идея у него появилась, чем мальков отвлечь. Старшее и среднее отделения полтора года уже просили пионерскую ячейку в детдоме организовать. Ваня через Наркомпрос пытался это решить, да только там руками все махали. Мол, это что ж вы, товарищ Евстигнеев, удумали? Ячейку организации, которая святое имя Владимира Ильича носит, в детдоме организовывать, где две трети детей — бывшее ворье уличное, беспризорники дефективные?   
  
Ваня тогда отступил, а сейчас в нем уверенность крепла, что вот именно им, детям этим пионерия как воздух нужна. Они сами в себя поверить должны сначала, от клейма улицы избавиться, а уж потом и остальным покажут, что детдом на Пискаревке из последнего уличного шкета человека вырастить может.  
  
Настроение резко вверх скакнуло, он из кабинета выглянул: не вели что-то бандюганов. Хотелось скорее от этой проблемы избавиться и задумку свою начать воплощать, с Мироном поговорить быстрее.   
  
То, что что-то не так, Ваня понял, когда к нему по коридору чуть ли не галопом Семен Данилыч прибежал, учитель физической культуры, крепкий такой дядька, но трусоватый чуток, и с вытаращенными от удивления глазами доложил:  
— Они замок выбили! Сбежали ироды!  
  
Вот знал Ваня, что не стоило изолятор на первый этаж переносить. Монахи не дураки были, когда свой карцер в подвале устраивали. Оттуда вот никто бы не сбежал, там на двери в ногу толщиной такой засов — медведь не выломает. Но нет, загомонили, запричитали, холодно, сыро, непедагогично! Ну и вот результат.  
  
Всё это Ваня думал, пока дверь искореженную и щепки на полу рассматривал. Еще ночью ведь сбежали. Ну хоть сами справились, не помогал никто из шкетов. А может и лучше, что так, головной боли меньше. Мирону только сказать теперь придется всё же. Не простые мальки сбежали, опасны они для города.  
  
Ваня, когда в кабинет вернулся, папки с их личным делами на угол стола убрал, не забыть к Мирону захватить.  
  
Собрание общее воспитателей и воспитанников на после обеда назначил, пока сам решил прикинуть, как и что говорить будет, чтобы слушали и послушались: прежде чем пионерией заманивать, нужно было на картах и долгах карточных крест поставить. А Ваня не силен все ж в этой, как ее, риторике был, особенно если по матушке никого обложить нельзя для доходчивости.   
  
Потом на кучу барахла, что в углу валялась, взгляд перевел. Надо кастеляну отдать, чтоб распределил среди мальков, кто опять без одежды остался. А вот что с другим ворованным барахлом делать, Ваня ума не мог приложить. Решил с Мироном и этот вопрос утрясти.  
  
***  
Когда Ваня на собрании про карточные долги заговорил, в столовой мертвая тишина воцарилась. Кто-то глаза прятал, кто-то, наоборот, в Ваню глазами впился.  
  
— Зачинщиков этого б…безобразия в детдоме больше нет. Долги все считайте ликвидированными, — твердо подытожил Ваня и хмыкнул. Процитировал: — Нынче вышел манифест, кто кому должен, тому крест.  
  
Переждал гомон — где радостный, где и возмущенный, — отмечая про себя, кто этой отмене больше всего возмущался. И продолжил, вспомнив про метод “кнута и пряника”, которым их боцман в совершенстве владел, и собираясь именно его и применить, поймать мальков на крючок заманчивой идеи. Вот только коли замысел сорвется, если не удастся Мирона уговорить и выше это дело пробить — быть в Пискаревке большой бузе. Такой, какой раньше не бывало.  
  
— У меня есть предложение, но только от вас, от вашего поведения зависит, сможем ли мы это воплотить все вместе: и я, и вы, и воспитатели.  
  
В зале зашушукались, мальки переглядывались, воспитатели от них не отставали.  
  
И Ваня продолжил, как в омут с головой бросился:  
— Я буду пробивать, чтобы в нашем детдоме разрешили открыть пионерскую ячейку, — перевел дух, оглядел восторженные лица детей, возмущенные — воспитателей, и спросил: — Хотите быть пионерами?  
  
Орали шкеты знатно, у Вани уши заложило. Еще и бросали что-то в воздух. Обувку, что ли, стащить успели?  
  
Но орали однозначно одобрительно. У Вани от души отлегло. Если шкеты так энтузиазмом горят, воспитателей он переубедить сумеет. И все высшие инстанции пробьет. А если не он, то уж Женечка точно сможет!  
  
Его боевой настрой педагогический состав едва не убил. Он только из столовой к себе ушел, как воспитатели к нему пожаловали. И давай наперебой кудахтать: “Да как так можно, Иван Игоревич, ни с кем не посоветовавшись?”, “А как к этому ТАМ отнесутся?” — со значением закатывая глаза в потолок, “Да они ж пропащие! Все по тюрьмам пойдут потом!”, “Вам вчерашнего происшествия мало было? Вы, кстати, доложили куда следует?”  
  
Ваня слушал-слушал, а потом кулаком по столу грохнул.  
— Пропащие? — тихо переспросил он, чувствуя, что звереет. — В одиннадцать лет они у вас уже такие? А вас сюда зачем поставили? Пайки подъедать?! Вы все силы вложить должны, чтобы людьми им стать помочь, а вы палки в колеса вставляете!   
  
В кабинете стало тихо. Только Лизавета Петровна шмыгала носом и промакивала глаза платочком.  
  
— А прав Иван Игоревич! Стыдно, товарищи!   
  
Ваня еще раз поздравил себя с удачей. Правильно он тогда сделал, что битых полчаса уламывал этого профессора биологии в детдом знаниями делиться прийти. Умный человек, хоть и из бывших, и не только в биологии своей, а вообще по жизни, Ваня ему мысленно руку пожал и взглядом поблагодарил за поддержку.  
  
А поддержка эта, как круги по воде от камня брошенного, пошла. Воспитатели друг на друга смотрели и головами кивали согласно, мол, что это мы, действительно нужно дать детям шанс! Или вид делали, мрачно подумалось Ване. Ну и то хлеб.  
  
С таким паскудным настроением он к Мирону направился. Под мышкой папки с личными делами беглецов держал. Хотел с собой шмотье ворованное захватить, да передумал. Больно увесистый тюк получился, на себе волочь несподручно было.  
  
Вместо Мирона ему дверь Сашка открыл. Ваня не удивился, Мирон с работы никогда рано не возвращался, вечно его ждать приходилось. Сашка уже слегка выпимши был, опять они что-то отмечали, видно.  
  
— Вовремя ты, Вань. Еще немного, и не застал бы, я за фотографиями спускался, мы на новоселье этажом выше сидим. Пошли, с хорошим человеком познакомлю. Он рад будет!  
  
Ваня слова не успел сказать, как Сашка его за собой потащил, возражений не слушая. Ваня-то с удовольствием в тишине посидел бы, чем куда-то идти, но не вышло.  
  
Этажом выше новоселье отмечали с размахом. Ваня руку хозяину пожал, тот Василием представился. В золотом фонде служил вроде. Ваню шустро за стол усадили рядом с хозяйкой, тарелку пододвинули красивую с вензелями, закусок туда наложили мудреных каких-то. Ваня стол оглядывал и глазам своим не верил: белая скатерть, приборы, кажись, серебряные, фарфор да хрусталь. Напротив него Шура уже с кем-то спорил, Ване только махнул приветственно да отвернулся.   
  
— Соседям вашим мы шумом не помешаем? — Ваня вилкой в кусок красной рыбы или еще чего потыкал, у хозяйки вежливо поинтересовался, чтоб разговор поддержать.   
  
Та засмеялась в ответ:  
— Да вы что, какие соседи? Нам тут и так вчетвером не повернуться! Я Машеньке бонну ищу и все переживаю, где же она спать будет, не в одной же комнате с ребенком?! Ой, что ж вам налить-то?  
  
Женщина руку протянула, позвонила в колокольчик переносной, что под рукой стоял.  
— Бонну? — бессмысленно переспросил Ваня.   
  
Тут девушка в фартучке накрахмаленном вошла, бутылку вина на стол поставила и исчезла бесшумно. На нее и внимания никто, кроме Вани, не обратил. Как не было человека.  
  
Ване вина налили, хвалили букет да еще что-то, а он и не слышал почти. В ушах звенело тонко от ярости сдерживаемой, в груди горело. Сам не заметил, как салфетку хрустящую, белейшую, возле тарелки лежавшую, в комок в пальцах сжал. Он в тарелку свою смотрел, но еды не видел. Вспоминал картошку промерзлую да кашу на воде, которой мальков прошлой зимой кормили, нечем больше было. Даже тюленьего жира на весь квартал не хватило тогда. А тут, поди ж ты: и яблоки тебе в декабре, и виноград вон, и апельсины. Ваня по столу глазами зашарил, рябчиков искал и шампанское. Нашел. И то, и другое у гостеприимных хозяев на богатом столе присутствовало.  
  
Ваня стул отодвинул — тяжелый стул, хороший, с резной спинкой. Тот по паркету с таким грохотом проехался, что все затихли, жевать перестали разом и на него уставились. Ваня салфетку на стол швырнул молча и ушел. Даже дверью хлопать не стал. На улицу вышел и там три самокрутки одну за другой выкурил, чтобы успокоиться малость. Радовался, что ни Сашка, на него понимающий взгляд бросивший, ни Шурка, физиономию скрививший, за ним не пошли, а то быть бы мордобою. Жалел Ваня, что Мирона дождаться нужно. И в квартиру обратно идти не хотел. Так и ходил у парадной, мерз. Его колотило даже. То ли от холода, то ли от злости, которая жгучим комком к самому горлу подкатывала. И табак не помогал.   
  
Мирон, когда подошел, едва в лицо взглянул и сразу все понял: он-то с соседом уже познакомился, поди. Даже спрашивать ничего не стал, за руку зацепил и к себе поволок, греться.  
  
Ваня вырваться хотел, но Мирон шикнул:  
— Не придут они. До ночи отмечать будут. А тебе чаю надо горячего, совсем вон окоченел. Ты же с важным чем-то пришел? — спросил и на папки у Вани в руках (и как только он их в той квартире не забыл?) покосился. Добавил, улыбнувшись: — Просто так ты последнее время не являешься. Занят сейчас сильно.  
  
Ваня вид сделал, что занозы этой не заметил, хотя кольнуло предчувствие нехорошее. А поговорить действительно нужно было, поэтому он выдавил нехотя:  
— Водки.  
  
— Что? — Мирон быстро по лестнице поднимался, не расслышал.  
  
— Водки мне надо. И побольше, — Ваня выдохнул, и злость будто выветриваться начала.  
Водки они действительно много уговорили. Мирон в полной мере поддержал Ванино желание напиться. Видно, тоже укатали сивку крутые горки. И о деле поговорили, и о жизни, и прошлое вспомнили.   
  
На воспоминаниях Ваню совсем уж накрыло отпустившей было яростью. Ваня орал и по столу кулаком стучал. Мирон не сильно рвался его успокаивать, все равно наверху, судя по скрипу паркета, танцы танцевали, музыка буржуйская доносилась с патефона.   
  
 _“Две шаги налево, две шаги направо…”_  
  
Ваня эти шаги по комнате мерил по Мироновой, как тигр метался и снова орал, что не за это кровь проливали, не такой жизни хотели. Мирон смотрел на него больными какими-то глазами, красными от усталости и недосыпа, и курил прямо в комнате уже, и Ваня тоже курил. Надымили опять так, что глаза резало.  
  
Мирон его потом до выхода из парадной провожал, заверял клятвенно, что всё, от него зависящее, для того, чтоб пионерскую ячейку на Пискарёвке открыть, сделает и Женечку помочь попросит. А с бандюганами сбежавшими они разберутся, он это дело лично на себя возьмет. Не простит он, чтобы кто-то в Ваню ножиком тыкать смел. И за шмотьем машину пришлет, потому что улики важные это, вещественные доказательства. У них аккурат пара грабежей числилась, попробует потерпевшим показать, может и опознают что.  
Они обнялись душевно, в обе щеки расцеловались, и Ваня домой пошел, по пути на морозце трезвея.   
  
***  
Первым его встретил кот. На приступке у печи сидел, глазами желтыми зыркал. Смотрел презрительно, как Ваня, пошатываясь, сапоги сдирает, и урчал грозно.  
  
— Не любишь пьяных, зверюга? — Ваня кота спрашивал, а сам прислушивался, где там Светло-то? Хотел подойти, погладить, но кот шерсть вздыбил и ощерился так, что у Вани всякое желание руки тянуть пропало.  
  
Светло опять на кухне с книжкой сидел. С новой. Ваня раз в неделю ему по три огромные книженции притаскивал, специально потолще выбирал, а тот как-то умудрялся всё прочитывать. На него не посмотрел даже, только подобрался весь, насторожился. Кот пришел, к Светло на колени запрыгнул. И на трех лапах сумел как-то. Светло его рукой приобнял и улыбнулся. Ваня эту улыбку, чуть губы тронувшую, еле успел поймать, но заметил всё же. Довольная была улыбка. Ваня хмыкнул горько: когда он стал ловить эти крохи тепла, не к нему обращенные?   
  
Ваня напротив за стол уселся, подбородок рукой подпер. Смотрел на Светло. На лицо, к книге склоненное, на синяки от своих собственных пальцев, что из-под ворота рубахи виднелись. Долго смотрел. Так долго, что у того, когда он, наконец, страницу перевернул, пальцы чуть дрожали. Но Светло молчал. Поэтому Ваня сам спросил:  
— Ел?  
  
Ему никто не ответил. Светло в книжку уткнулся. Вроде как и не слышал Ваниных слов. Кот мурчал. Ваня осмотрелся. Как он утром все оставил, так чугунок с кашей на окне, где похолоднее, и стоял.   
  
— Не ел.  
  
Усмехнулся криво, ужин сегодняшний вспомнив.   
— Кашу есть не стал. А икру стал бы? Впрочем, ты-то, поди, ее в детстве наелся досыта, да? Фрукты там, — Ваня лицо ладонями потер. Сказал из-под них с глухой злобой: — На серебре да на фарфоре! Суки! А мои, блядь, не то что апельсинам — морковке тощей рады!   
  
Он у Светло из рук книжку выдрал, заорал:  
— На меня смотри, когда я с тобой разговариваю!  
  
Светло вздрогнул, руки со стола убрал, кота с колен спихнул, чтобы ушел усатый подальше. Беспокоился, блядь. За кота, не за себя.  
  
В глаза Ване посмотрел.  
  
А Ваню понесло, не остановить. Он кричал и словами захлебывался. Бессвязно орал, всё в кучу мешая. И что бились-бились против помещиков и буржуев, за равенство и справедливость сколько народу полегло, а в итоге всё равно одни голодные и в рванье сидят, а вторые жируют. И про шкетов, которые еды нормальной и не видят почти, хотя Ваня как рыба об лёд бьется, бегает, выбивает, уговаривает и, блядь, выпрашивает, скоро, видно, в ногах у чинуш каких валяться придется. Одних кровопийц скинули, другие на шею сели! И про Леху, который сам себя на тот свет загнал, сам туда торопился, после всего на войне виденного и сделанного. И про Кронштадт даже, про улицы эти, что в крови утопили с его помощью, у Вани тоже вырвалось. Про Кронштадт он не то что при Мироне молчал — сам с собой наедине не вспоминал, гнал из памяти всеми силами, забыть старался то, что изнутри поедом ело, в кошмарах виделось и возвращалось раз за разом, душу выворачивая. А тут как прорвало его, орал так, что голос осип почти сразу, словами давился, выблевывал их из себя, как отраву.   
  
Рукой с книжкой размахивал, чуть керосинку не снес.  
  
У Светло глаза как блюдца стали. Он в угол вжался и на кота, у бушевавшего Вани под ногами рассевшегося вылизываться, косился.  
  
Ваня тоже на кота, себя в порядок приводящего и ногу задравшего, посмотрел. Выдавил:  
— Бля-я-ядь, — и к стене откинулся. Усталость и опустошение разом навалились, и сил орать не было больше. По лицу ладонью провел и с удивлением ощутил, что она мокрая стала.  
  
Кому он тут душу выворачивал? И зачем? Не Грише ведь? Светло вообще только кот и интересует. Ваня руку протянул и кота за шкирку схватил.  
  
Светло заорал тут же:  
— Не трогай! — и на ноги вскочил.  
  
— А, все-таки разговариваешь, значит, — Ваня выпрямился, кота на колени к себе перенес. Ладонь на голову с зажившим остатком уха положил. Кот хрипловато муркнул, сменив гнев на милость. Ванину ногу покогтил легонько, впуская и выпуская когти на здоровой лапе.   
  
— Может, и споешь?  
  
Светло выдохнул, зажмурился и открыл рот, пытаясь выдавить из себя звуки. Ваня прямо видел, как тот себя ломает, сглотнул и отвернулся. Сказал тихо:  
— Не надо. Я не хочу... так.  
  
Светло рот закрыл. Его трясти начало. Он себя руками обхватил, будто сдерживая, и не смог, не сдержал. Руки опустил и спросил вдруг ледяным от ярости шепотом:  
— Так не хочешь? А как? Чего ты вообще от меня хочешь? Чего еще тебе от меня надо, блядь?!   
  
Ваня кота на пол спустил, встал, к нему подошел, рубашку на груди рукой сгреб, на себя дернул и в губы дрожащие впился. Светло оторопел, а Ваня моментом пользовался. Целовал жадно, почти отчаянно, пока не отпихнули. Светло его в плечи толкнул, Ваня губу его нижнюю прикусил напоследок, отстранился, в лицо, красными пятнами пошедшее, смотрел и улыбки сдержать не мог.   
  
Вроде моргнул только, но Светло успел, кулаком в скулу засадил. Ваня охнул и руку к лицу прижал, звезды перед глазами считая. Подташнивало. Когда глаза снова открыл, Светло у стены стоял, кулаки сжав, глазами сверкал отчаянно. Поди, думал, Ваня сейчас на него накинется и до смерти по пьяному делу измордует.  
  
Ваня хмыкнул.  
  
Кота снова на руки подхватил и в комнату с собой унес, спать укладываться. Хватит с него на сегодня. А Светло пусть что хочет, то и делает: не ест, не спит, не говорит, не поет. А Ваня будет кота гладить и слушать, как тот ему поет колыбельные. И спать.  
  
***  
Утро было нерадостным. Ваня даже завтракать не стал, от одной мысли о еде мутить начинало, во рту будто Гришенька нагадил. Светло, пока он на работу собирался еле-еле, с лавки своей не встал. Так и сидел на ней, глазами сверкал. Ехидно, как Ване казалось. И опять молчал. Кота гладил, что к ноге прижимался. Кот-то всю ночь с Ваней проспал, и кошмары, на удивление, не снились, как обычно бывало с перепою.  
  
Ваня хотел проверить, спросить что-то. Но язык не поворачивался. Он плюнул и на работу пошел, снег с заборов собирал по дороге и в рот закидывал, ко лбу прижимал, умывался. Легчало, вроде. На работу почти огурцом пришел.   
  
И даже сообщение сторожа о необходимости с глазу на глаз переговорить вынес стоически.   
Никифор Федорович в кабинет зашел осторожно и зашептал почти Ване в ухо, на цыпочки приподнимаясь:  
— Оне вчерась на чердаке ночью сидели. До утра почти. Свечи жгли, — добавил сторож совсем уж могильным шёпотом.   
  
— Кто они? — у Вани ладони вспотели. Опять, что ли, замышляют что-то?   
  
— Да старшие, почитай все. И эти ваши Ленька с Янкелем.  
  
На упоминании этой парочки Ваню отпустило немного. Если там эти двое, то, скорее всего, ничего криминального они там не замышляют. Но зачем-то же они собрались! Выяснить бы.  
Ваня Леньку вызвал в кабинет, но тот отмалчивался, как обычно: и не врал, и не говорил ничего.  
  
Ване удалось только добиться заверений, что ничего плохого не задумывают, вот вам крест, Иван Игоревич. И на портрет Ленина перекрестился, балбес.   
  
После обеда машина от Мирона приехала. Ваня шмотье в скатерть, что в куче с остальным валялась, замотал, поднял было нести уже. Но передумал, тюк на стол сгрузил и, будто от самого себя украдкой, белое шелковое платье оттуда достал и, не глядя, в ящик стола затолкал. Шел вниз по лестнице и преступником себя чувствовал. И не вором даже, а кем-то похуже.  
  
До вечера Ваня бумагами занимался. Задачку по арифметике решал: сколько одежки несчастной пропало, сколько вернули да сколько теперь не хватает. И откуда недостачу покрывать. А потом плюнул и домой засобирался. На рынок еще зайти надо было, досками разжиться. Маруська теперь часто в гости будет приходить, ей место свое нужно. Кровать и табурет тоже. И тарелка с ложкой. И кружка. Тоже хлопоты, и немалые, а ими радостно заниматься было.   
  
Все это добро Ваня на своем горбу не дотащил. Пришлось за санки платить. Ваня на пацанье с санками смотрел, что возле базара толпились, услуги свои предлагали, и больше всего ему хотелось их за шиворот к себе в детдом уволочь. До дома он санки с поклажей сам тащил. Пацан, хозяин санок, рядом подпрыгивал, в Ванин широкий шаг не укладываясь.   
  
Дома тепло было, натоплено и даже едой пахло. Светло похлебку сварил, с перловкой и картошкой. Ваня носом в чугунок залез тут же, есть хотелось жутко. Хлеб из мешка вытащил, кивнул, нарежь, мол, пока раздеваюсь да руки мою.   
  
Ваня у умывальника плескался, а кот под ногами уже как-то привычно вертелся. Мявкал зло. Ваня на него уставился и засмеялся, хотя плакать надо было. Кот по полу ягоду катал, рябины, что ли? И откуда только взялась? Ну как катал, не очень у него это на трех лапах получалось, но он не сдавался. Носом подталкивал и догонял. Шкет ведь еще котячий. Гришенька. Ваня его с пола на руки подхватил. Оглянулся, точно ли Светло не видит, и пальцем мокрый нос погладил. Еле успел палец отдернуть, кот такие нежности не шибко любил, кусался, зараза.   
  
Похлебка съедобная была, вкусная даже, Ваня и не заметил, как миску уплел, ложку облизал. На Светло глянул, тот мякишем из тарелки кота угощал, на колени забравшегося. Гриша лапой нагло чуть ли не в светловскую тарелку лез. Ваня хмыкнул и спросил:  
— Рябину где взял? И зачем она тебе?  
  
— Соседская же. Вон через забор свесилась, — Светло замолчал. Глаз с кота не поднимал.  
  
— Я и второй вопрос задал, — Ваня хотел добавить “Ванюш”, но не стал. Хорошо пока сидели, не хотелось все портить.  
  
— Рождество скоро, — Светло это тихо сказал. Будто и не Ване вовсе.  
  
— И что? Мы его все равно не празднуем же. Дурь поповская.  
  
— Маруся ждать будет. Елку и подарки. У нас всегда… — Светло не договорил, на Ваню взгляд быстрый бросил и снова в кота глазами уставился. Как будто не видел никогда.  
Ваня лицо устало потер. По-хорошему-то, по-правильному, надо было сейчас разъяснить, что праздник этот дурацкий, попами придуманный, советским детям ни к чему. Только вот зачем? Светло он всё равно переубедить не сможет, упертый, хуже осла. И Маруськино личико вспомнилось. Немного у нее поводов для радости было. Еще и этот отнять? Ждать ребенок будет. Тем более, если “дядь-Ванечка” здесь. На подарок точно надеяться будет. Вот Светло и измудряется. И тут до Вани дошло, что Светло-то Маруське подарит что-то, а он опять нет! Ваню это кольнуло неприятно. Даже если подарки в доме храниться будут, Маруську ждать, чтоб в детдоме не отняли и не завидовали...   
  
— Покажи! — он требовательно сказал, жестче, чем хотел. И Светло снова вздрогнул и руки на груди сложил. Как всегда. Можно было и “Ванюш” добавить, хуже бы уже не стало.  
  
— Покажи, что сделал. Пожалуйста.  
  
Светло встал, в сени аж сходил, видно, далеко запрятал, не думал, что кот его с потрохами сдаст. Молча на стол узелок из знакомой юбки положил. Стоял рядом. Ваня узелок развернул и присвистнул от удивления. Вот что значит у человека времени свободного хоть ложкой ешь. Светло умудрился несколько ниток бус нанизать ярких рябиновых и еще из шиповника, что ли? Снеговиков из газет старых наклеил. Ваня одного снеговика в руках покрутил, лизнул. На Светло покосился:  
— Муки много на клейстер извел?  
  
Тот головой помотал, потом добавил:  
— Ты бы не заметил.  
  
Ваня усмехнулся, и они оба на кота уставились, который как раз с шорохами ягоду шиповника по кухне гонять начал. На них глянул сердито, уши прижал, ягоду в зубы взял и под лавку унес прятать.  
— Он так и мышей ловить начнет, пожалуй, — Ваня задумчиво затылок почесал.   
  
Светло кивнул, соглашаясь. Ваня подумал, что ему померещилось, но тот сказал:  
— Ловил уже парочку. Мне приносил.  
  
— Так ты поэтому нормальную жратву не ешь? Тебя кот кормит?  
  
Светло молча собрал свой узелок и на лавку к себе отнес. Вернулся. На Ваню смотрел вопросительно. Ваня прям в глазах у него вопрос незаданный читал: ебать сейчас будешь или потом?  
  
Ваня вздохнул и учебники достал. Не до ебли тут. Задачки сами себя не решат. А пока он с ними разберется, все остальное перехочется. Ладно хоть не стишки, стишки он учителю сдал и забыл как страшный сон.  
  
Светло всё еще стоял рядом, ждал, и Ваня решился:  
— Ты с дробями помочь обещал. С корнями можешь помочь?   
  
Светло вроде как выдохнул еле слышно и напротив уселся.   
  
Полтора часа Ваня над тетрадкой сидел, объяснения слушал да примеры решал, пока голова совсем пухнуть не стала. Тетрадку, исчерканную ими обоими, в сторону отодвинул решительно и поднялся:  
— Всё, не могу больше.   
  
— Ты ведь половины не понял, — буркнул Светло, пальцы затёкшие разминая. Выглядел он таким же вымотанным, как Ваня себя чувствовал.  
  
— Сегодня больше не могу. Да и Маруське кроватку сделать обещал.  
  
Светло осекся, замолчал. А Ваня допоздна с досками и молотком возился. Думал с досадой, что дедово мастерство ему так и не далось. Резчик по дереву из него никакой, кровать для девчушки неказистая выходила. Крепкая, конечно, но неказистая. Ваня на шаг отступил, рассматривая, что у него получается. Вспомнил стул резной, на котором в гостях сидел, и скривился, как от боли зубной. Взгляд Светло поймал, тот Ванину гримасу заметил, глаза опустил. Опять, поди, себе херню воображает всякую...  
  
Кот подошел к кроватке, прихрамывая, уселся. Заорал хрипло и возмущённо, Ваня даже вздрогнул. Сам запрыгнуть не может, надо, чтоб подсадили. Вот скотина, без году неделя в доме, а уже на шею залез. Ваня посадил кота в кроватку, и тот принялся важно обнюхивать углы. Обустраиваться.  
  
— Ты тут спать не будешь и не мечтай! Это для Маруси, — Ваня на кота смотрел, а потом к Светло повернулся и добавил то, о чем, пока кроватку сколачивал, думал: — А ты со мной спать будешь, — плечами пожал в ответ на светловские брови, в немом вопросе приподнявшиеся. — Понравилось мне.  
  
Светло даже не скривился, смолчал. Но кота из кроватки подхватил и в комнату ушел. А Ваня прибирать на ночь взялся, опилки сгребать.   
  
Когда он в комнату вернулся, Светло на лавку свою забился, кот у него в ногах лежал. Ваню увидел, на пол спрыгнул, мявкнул требовательно. Ваня шикнул:  
— Спать, проглот.  
  
На кровать свою посмотрел, на Светло. Сказал еще раз:  
— Спать!   
  
И услышал, как Светло выдохнул облегченно.  
  
Ваня керосинку задул, улегся. Луна в окна светила так, что видно всё было в комнате.   
Кот на полу сидел, вылизывался. Ване его позвать хотелось. Чтоб опять ночью под боком мурчал сонно. Светло, видно, тоже, вон на лавке возится. Но молчали оба.   
  
Гриша по полу прошелся. Ваня даже дыхание затаил невольно, когда кот к лавке захромал, потом под лавку залез, шиповник оттуда выкатил. Пару раз мордой толкнул, мяукнул негромко. На его зов никто не отреагировал, и кот решил, что ему все можно. От двери сапог притащил, посреди комнаты грызть начал с урчанием, в голенище залезть пытаться. Застрял. Орал придушенно, пока выбирался.  
  
Ваня в подушку уткнулся, напрасно пытаясь смех сдержать. Отдышался, шикнул сурово:  
— Гриша, бля! Я сказал: спать. Значит, всем спать!  
  
Кот спрятался за сапогом. Ухо единственное прижал и глаза, наверное, еще зажмурил, блестеть на свету они перестали. Замаскировался. С лавки доносились странные хрюкающие звуки. Еще бы, Светло-то лучше видно было, что за сапогом творится.  
  
Сначала Ваня увидел ягоду на полу, потом — лапу с когтями, к ней тянущуюся. Гриша не унимался.  
  
Ваня заржал в голос. Кот взвился испуганно и на трех лапах унесся на кухню, ведро едва не снес по пути. Хорошо, оно пустое было, а то бы еще и ударился, бестолочь мохнатая.  
  
В тусклом лунном свете видно было, что Светло лежал на лавке и зажимал себе рот ладонью. Но смех всё равно наружу рвался.  
  
Когда Ваня утром проснулся, Гриша на полу возле самой большой щели дрых. Охотничек. Уморился, бедный, мышей караулить. Мыши, кстати, и впрямь больше не шуршали в стенах. Их вообще не видно и не слышно стало. Ну и хорошо, а то сожрали бы все светловские приготовления к празднику. От этой мысли Ваня сразу ко вчерашней вернулся, ему-то что девчушке подарить? А когда умылся, его осенило: краски ей найти надо! И тут же в груди кольнуло: он-то Маруське подарок купит, а Светло придется своими силами выкручиваться, без денег. Несправедливо как-то получается. Ваня головой даже замотал от такого сумбура в мыслях.  
  
В комнату за бушлатом зашел и возле лавки замер: Светло спал, улыбался во сне чему-то слабо. Ваня к губам его взглядом прикипел, аж во рту пересохло, так дотронуться хотелось почему-то. Он руку протянул было, чтоб пряди, ко лбу прилипшие, с лица отвести, но не решился. Испугался, что Светло проснется, опять в угол шарахнется смотреть зверем загнанным.   
  
Не стал Ваня его будить. Решил вечером спросить, что Светло Маруське купить хочет. В конце концов, деньги его были.  
  
На работе с утра Ваню Женечка навестила. Думали, как лучше заявление в Петроградский штаб юных пионеров составить, чтобы не отказали детдомовцам. Женечка от лица шефов обещала подписать. Посоветовала Ване еще кандидатур, которые могут подписи для солидности поставить. От Мирона, от Лилиной. Можно было еще Саньку с Шуркой подключить. Но Шуру просить не хотелось, кем бы он там ни работал.  
  
Пока сидели, Маруська прискакала. В кабинет опасливо заглянула. Ваня ее с Женечкой познакомил. Девчонки быстро общий язык нашли. Маруська через пять минут уже Женечкин берет примеряла. И про пресс-папье рассказала, и про куклу Катю, которая дома, и про кота Гришу.  
  
Ваня мысленно глаза закатил. Ну правильно. Про это он рассказывать не запрещал. Женечка смеялась заливисто и на Ваню хитро поглядывала, понимающе так.  
  
А тут и Лизавета Петровна за Маруськой пришла, на занятие рисованием всех собирали.   
  
— Вань, ты с этой девушкой поаккуратнее будь, — Женечка его локтем в бок ткнула, после того как Лизавета Петровна Маруську за руку из Ваниного кабинета вывела.   
  
Ваня опешил и спросил удивленно:  
— А то что?  
  
— А то сам не заметишь, как снова женатым окажешься!  
  
Ваня плечами передернул:  
— Вот еще. Я там был. Мне хватило. И вообще, у меня кот есть, — Ваня не знал, что сказать и как от таких глупостей отговариваться. А Женечка фыркнула. Хорошая она была все-таки девка, вот повезло же кому-то.   
  
Ваня Женечку проводил, решил ненужные папки со стола убрать. Ящик стола открыл и на платье уставился растерянно. Он и забыл совсем, что оставил его себе зачем-то.  
  
Чертыхнулся и привычно курить пошел к окну. Себе-то врать зачем? Знал он прекрасно, для чего платье оставил и с кого снять в итоге хотел. Вот чулки еще купить бы, эти, модные. Как их там? Фильдеперсовые, точно. Настя ими болела почти. А бусы пусть рябиновые свои красные наматывает в три ряда. Красиво будет.  
  
Ваня эту картину представил. Самокрутку в две тяги докурил и новую поджег.  
  
Горело в груди что-то. Дышать мешало и голову кружило. И вовсе не дым табачный виноват был.


	12. Глава XI

Едва Ваня докурить успел и окурок, затушив, выкинуть, как Никифор Федорович снова явился с докладом.   
— Сидят! Всеми ночами сидят! Туда уже все ходють! Может, разогнать их, а, Иван Игорич?! Кабы чего не вышло!  
  
— Плохого-то они не задумали, дед, точно тебе говорю, только вот, что ночами сидят, нехорошо. На уроках потом носом клюют. И со свечами своими еще пожар устроят.  
  
Тут хорошо бы было, конечно, ускорить процесс с пионерией. И с Маруськиным удочерением тоже. Но тут от Вани не зависело ничего, бумаги он собрал и отдал, теперь высшие инстанции решали, будь они неладны.  
  
Ваня Никифора Федоровича успокоил, из кабинета проводил, а сам задумался, что будет, если провалится его идея. Как выкручиваться? А потом решил, что проблемы нужно решать по мере поступления, и почти с ненавистью принялся сочинять бумагу в Губоно, объяснительную по поводу недостачи одежды для воспитанников. А потом еще одну — шефам, по поводу того, что дети без витаминов сидят, на картошке и каше, да щах в неделю раз. Надеялся хоть пару ящиков той же моркови выбить или яблок.   
  
Пока с бумагами сидел, сочинял их, совсем измучился. Вот хорошая у него работа была, но как бумаги, да пороги обивать, хоть увольняйся.  
  
Ваня к окну подошел форточку прикрыть, тут в дверях белобрысая макушка показалась.  
— Дядь Ва-ань?   
  
Маруська его у окна не сразу заметила. Увидела, в улыбке расплылась, подлетела, спросила:  
— А в гости завтра уже, да? Ты кроватку мне сделал? А оладушки будут? А Гриша как без лапки? А дядь-Ванечка?  
  
— Без лапки? — Ваня переспросил, у него от этого щебета голова кругом пошла, никак он не мог привыкнуть к такому напору.  
  
— Не, дядь-Ванечка скучает по мне? Да? Я скучаю! И по нему, и по Гришеньке, и по оладушкам. И по кукле, — добавила, подумав.   
  
Ваня взял ее за ладошку, повел к столу, достал листок и карандаш. Маруся понятливо уселась и замолчала. Только поглядывала хитро. Сказала:  
— Ты когда бумажки свои важные допишешь, дядь Вань, я еще спрошу. Мне много надо спросить!  
  
Ваня вздохнул. Представил грядущие выходные и улыбнулся.  
  
Маруську через час Агриппина Тихоновна на обед увела. А Ваня все бумажки сочинял. Извелся весь, не складывалось на письме. Решил сам съездить, словами чинушам этим объяснить, чего от них требуется.  
  
Хождение по инстанциям душевного равновесия, как всегда, не прибавило, но Ваня радовался, что хоть с этим разобрался, да и домой теперь можно было идти, там еще кроватку доделать надо было.  
  
По дороге мысли опять к Светло свернули. Наверняка ведь ждет сейчас Ваниного прихода и боится, гадает, в каком настроении домой явится. Ваня грустно хмыкнул. Тем более что вчера он грозился спать с собой укладывать и не настоял, позволил на лавке остаться.   
  
Непоследовательность Ваню самого тревожила, а уж Светло наверняка не знал, чего ждать от него. Только Ваня и сам не знал, чего от себя ждать, и не рад этому был. Палача замаевского всё чаще кто-то другой заменял в мыслях. Этого кого-то Ваня не знал совсем, а узнать хотелось. Тянуло к нему как магнитом, а тот прятался, будто зверь загнанный в угол забивался. От любого Ваниного поползновения в свою сторону, даже от самого невинного, даже от взгляда простого, шарахался, боялся, и не за жизнь даже, а за что-то более ценное. А до этого ценного очень добраться хотелось. И не со зла даже, не по прихоти, а потому что необходимо было, как свежего воздуха глотнуть. Ваня чувствовал так. Рвался, на стену натыкался и все равно пробиться пытался. И сам себя бояться начинал. А ну как сломает? Не хотелось ломать, но остановиться выше его сил было. Потому и смотрел, и руки тянул, и трогал, и трахал. Светло хотелось до жути, до скрежета зубовного, даже когда от усталости падал и в голове звенело. И не мести и наказания уже ради, а просто хотелось. Тепла его кусочек урвать. Погреться. Только вот обжигало почти всегда. Ледяным презрением или лютой яростью. Заслуженно, конечно, но все равно обидно.  
  
Домой Ваня в полном душевном раздрае ввалился. Еще и замерз как собака, ветер колючий в лицо всю дорогу дул. Дома тепло было, натоплено.   
  
Светло как на него от книжки взгляд поднял, так и не сводил больше. Больно догадливый был.   
Ваня ухмыльнулся криво. Ему Мирон всегда говорил, что в его ведомство таким как он дорога заказана: всё на морде написано сразу.  
  
И даже кот вон под стол заныкался и шипел оттуда. Как будто не домой Ваня пришел, а в крепость захватчиком.  
— Есть будешь? Я погрею.  
  
Ваня так и замер, где стоял. Думал, померещилось. В голове уже оскомину набившее “Ебать будешь?” звенело. Пока бушлат расстегивал и сапоги стаскивал, пытался услышанное переварить.   
На Светло взгляд поднял.  
  
Тот у стола стоял, пальцы стискивал, думал, что незаметно, и ответа ждал, как приговора.  
Ваня кивнул. Боялся, что стоит ему только рот открыть и опять всё куда-то не туда понесется.  
Ужинали тоже молча.  
  
Кот опять сменил гнев на милость или просто не узнал в бушлате и фуражке, на колени по штанам забрался, свою долю требовал.  
  
Ваня ему шкурки от сала скармливал. Тот уже из пальцев аккуратно брал, Светло, что ли, приучил, или от природы такой смышленый был. И наглый. Когда Ваня про него слишком надолго забывал, кот мявкал. Светло еле заметно улыбался, прикрываясь куском хлеба. А Ваня на его улыбку все время смотрел, в животе комок горячий скручивался.   
  
После ужина кроватку доделывать стал. Кот и Светло рядом терлись. Кот гвозди утаскивал, спрятать пытался. Светло отбирал их и Ване подавал. Кот опять гвозди тырил. Быстро дело шло.  
— Хорошо, вроде, а? — Ваня рассматривал неказистое, но крепкое дело собственных рук. Очень светловского одобрения хотелось.   
  
Светло взялся за край, отдернул руку, уколовшись.   
— Ошкурить бы. Маруська заноз насажает.  
  
Еще два часа они в четыре руки шкурили доски. Молча.   
  
Ваня взмок и от однообразных движений, и от нечаянной близости Светло. Хотелось руку протянуть. Просто убрать с шеи налипшие волосы, просто дотронуться. Только понимал, что Светло шарахнется тогда, на свою лавку уйдет сразу же. И продолжения ждать будет с безнадежностью.   
  
Ваня головой мотнул, чтоб мысли ненужные прогнать, встал, рубаху стянул — совсем та от пота взмокла. На табурет бросил, снова к кроватке опустился, на пол уселся, чтоб удобнее было. Светло красный весь был, лицо прятал. Тоже, видать, жарко стало. Ваня даже рот уже открыл, чтоб ему раздеться предложить, хорошо, понял, как Светло это воспримет. Вспомнил не к месту россыпь родинок у того на спине и в два раза усерднее шкурить стал.  
  
Кот, развалившийся у стены, косился на них прищуренным желтым глазом, гвозди закончились, тырить стало нечего, а за охоту за пальцами его ругали.   
  
Ваня на Светло то и дело поглядывал: на запястья, на пальцы, на лицо склоненное. Тот встал через несколько минут и в комнату ушел. Ваня тоже решил перекур сделать, в комнату заглянул и махорку из кисета едва не просыпал. Светло одежду стаскивал, губу закусив, рубаху снял, на лавку бросил. За пояс штанов взялся, обернулся и вздрогнул, на Ванин взгляд натолкнувшись.  
— Что? — спросил хрипло. — Все ж к этому идёт.   
  
Ваня соляным столпом в дверях замер, язык к небу прилип. Сказать надо было, чтоб одевался, что не надо так, да обматерить его в конце-то концов. Только тело будто само жило, разума не слушая: ноги без Ваниного желания вперёд шагнули, руки обнять потянулись, к себе притянуть. Светло отшатнулся, бросил почти зло:  
— Я сам. Потерпи чуть.   
  
Штаны стащил и на кровать на пузо лег.  
  
Ваня на него смотрел, руки в кулаки сжимал. Орать хотелось. Но он сказал, почти шепотом:  
— На спину, Ванюш. Лицо твое видеть хочу, когда петь подо мной будешь.   
  
— Уверен? — Светло сглотнул, но улыбнулся криво. Насмешку выдавливая.  
  
Ваня кивнул и за клятым маслом пошел. Думал про себя, что из кожи вывернется, но удовольствие получить заставит.  
  
Верхом на Светло уселся, бутылку у кровати поставив. Ладонями по груди провел, по горячей влажной коже, потом пальцами стал водить медленно, за чужим лицом наблюдая. Светло на него смотрел презрительно, старался дышать размеренно, только Ваня почувствовал, как у него дыхание чуть сбилось, когда Ваня самыми кончиками пальцев вокруг сосков проводил. Он там же гладить продолжил невесомо совсем, не вглядываясь уже, а будто к чужому телу прислушиваясь: откликается, нет? Ногтями, едва касаясь, провел по бокам снизу вверх, Светло вздрогнул, вздохом давясь, видно, боялся щекотки. Как и Ваня.   
  
Ваня снова по груди провел, соски между пальцев зажал совсем легонечко. Светло смотрел на него с обидой будто, взгляд у него совсем беззащитным сделался. Ваня пальцы на одной руке облизнул, соски мокрыми подушечками невесомо обвел и подул потом. Светло зажмурился. А Ваня продолжил ласкать и трогать затвердевшие яркие в свете керосинки комочки. Кончиками пальцев гладил поджимающийся живот, дорожку намечал от ямки пупка к низу — там, где полоска волос начиналась. Дул тихонько. Рассматривал будто впервые, с удивлением даже. Удивительно белую, почти прозрачную кожу, крупинки родинок, яркость румянца, уже залившего и шею и грудь.   
  
Член светловский Ваня нарочно не трогал, даже не смотрел на него, чтобы не сорваться раньше времени. Это время самому Светло дать нужно было. И даже не дать — посвятить. Ваня почти ритуал творил, сам удивился, когда сработало, у Светло вставать начало. Его тело тоже, видно, не слушалось, как бы ни пытался он сопротивляться, предавало и своей жизнью жило. Хоть в этом они со Светло похожи были.   
  
Светло губы прикусывал, дышал часто, всхлипывал иногда, но глаза упорно не открывал. Спрятался. Пальцами побелевшими в сенник впивался. Второй рукой к себе потянулся, сдаваясь, только Ваня его руку отодвинул, назад к сеннику прижал легонько. Задумался вдруг, а многие ли вот такого Светло видели? Ранимого и дрожащего. И тут же эту мысль прогнал, от нее в душе ярость зарождалась, а это сейчас совсем ненужным было.  
  
Ваня с бедер светловских слез, рядом устроился. Штаны в паху натянулись, но снимать их он не спешил. И вообще не спешил. На пальцы масла налил. Здоровую ногу Светло в колене согнул и ближе придвинулся. Пальцами дырку ласкал, а сам от светловского лица глаз не отводил. Когда Ваня палец внутрь протолкнул, Светло торопливо отвернулся. Пришлось шептать пересохшим горлом:  
— Не прячься. Все равно некуда уже.  
  
Светло не слышал. Ваня чистой рукой дотянулся, лицом к себе развернул. И второй палец пропихнул осторожно. Светло всхлипнул. Ваня пальцами его медленно трахал, яйца поглаживал, венки на вставшем уже полностью и лежащем на животе члене ласкал. Светло зажиматься пытался, но Ваня останавливался. Дожидался терпеливо, когда тот расслабится, и снова продолжал мягко трахать пальцами, уже тремя. Тот, постанывая, губы кусал, шептал что-то еле слышно и неразборчиво. Бедрами пытался двигать и сам себя останавливал, замирал то и дело. Ваня слышал, как глухо кровь в ушах шумит.  
  
Когда Ваня руку убрал и с кровати встал, Светло глаза распахнул глубокие, черные. Ваня взгляд отвел, страшно вдруг стало, что затянет сейчас в темный омут и не отпустит уже. Он штаны стащил, наконец, собственный член смазал, чертыхаясь, хотелось уже так, что невмоготу было.  
  
Светло ноги развел, между них устроился. Тот на него смотрел слепо и не видел. Не отпихивал, не зажимался. Но когда Ваня вставил, тоже медленно и аккуратно, хотя это ему полжизни стоило, Светло вскрикнул протяжно и отползти попытался. Но куда там, Ваня его в охапку сгреб, собой накрыл и двигаться стал неумолимо. Слушал, как Светло под ним дышит хрипло, смотрел не отрываясь, как у него на висках дорожки слез блестят, и мечтал только об одном — дождаться, пока Светло свое удовольствие получит. Тот стонал и вскрикивал в голос уже, волосами отросшими по подушке мел, к Ване чуть подаваться стал, будто требуя быстрее и глубже.   
  
Ване совсем голову повело. Он упал на него, плечи светловские обнял и двигался резко, каждый светловский стон ловя. Безумно хотелось в губы впиться, но Ваня помнил как-то, чем это обычно кончается, поэтому терпел. Он сегодня весь вечер терпел. И еще немного потерпит.   
  
Ваня Светло к себе крепче прижал, жестче его в сенник вжимая. И почувствовал вдруг на спине чужие горячие ладони, которые его к себе притягивали. Светло его спину ногтями драл, как кот, стонал хрипло. Но Ване уже все равно было. Его будто из этого мира выдернули. Кажется, он кричал. Кажется, звал Светло по имени. К себе его прижимал.  
  
Когда Ваня в себя пришел, он все еще лежал на Светло. Ваня сполз с него, вытягиваясь рядом и блаженно жмурясь. Светло признаков жизни не подавал. Ваня рассматривал перламутровые потеки у него на животе, стирал липкие капли со своего и бездумно улыбался. Получилось. Только дальше-то что?  
  
Жутко хотелось пить. И курить ещё. А ещё в глаза Светло посмотреть, чтоб увидеть там что-то, кроме тоски.   
  
Только не вышло, Светло прямо там и уснул, как лежал, бок о бок с Ваней. Когда Ваня воды сходил хлебнуть, он в той же позе и спал, не шевелился даже.   
  
И когда Ваня рядом устроился и обоих одним одеялом накрыл, не отодвинулся. Ваня уже почти заснул, когда пришел кот, на кровать вскарабкался и улегся у Светло на груди. Сил его согнать не было, да и желания тоже. Хотелось забрать себе, и с этой мыслью Ваня уснул.  
  
И во сне кошачье мурлыканье почему-то в шум моря превратилось. И шелест волн не пугал больше, а, как раньше, до Кронштадта, покой нес.  
  
Утром Ваня на Светло, всё таким же мертвым сном спящего, посмотрел и будить не решился. Торопился, чуть не проспал ведь. Полведра воды извел, пока себя наскоро в порядок приводил, но опилки, кажется, из волос так все и не смог вытряхнуть. На работу потом бежал почти. Всю дорогу себя на том ловил, что улыбается то и дело.   
  
Гадал, как Светло вечером его встретит. Жалко даже как-то было, что с Марусей придут. Светло на него и не посмотрит, небось, Маруся им безраздельно владеть будет.   
  
По лестнице, что на второй этаж ведет, Ваня с опаской шел, прислушивался, боялся, что опять у кабинета толчется кто-то по его директорскую душу. И точно. Стайка совсем мелких мальков у стены в рядок сидела. Его ждали. Загалдели радостно, увидев.  
  
Ваня дверь открыл и рукой приглашающе махнул: заходите, мол, гости дорогие, с чем пожаловали?  
Мальки себя ждать не заставили, загомонили все разом. Ванин корабль как-то проходил мимо птичьего базара на скалах, так вот птицы куда тише орали!   
  
— Мы хотим!  
  
— Так нечестно!  
  
— Скажите им!  
  
— Почему нас не берут?  
  
— Куда не берут? — Ваня ничего не понимал. Испугался даже сначала, что бежать кто-то собрался опять, а эти шкеты возмущаться пришли, что их не берут. Но тут выяснилось всё.  
  
— В пионеры! Говорят, малы еще! — один из шкетов даже слезу пустил.   
  
— Кто говорит? Кто у них там главный зачинщик? — Ваня над мальками навис, собираясь прояснить некоторые моменты.  
  
— Ой. Так вы не знаете, что ли? — пискнул самый шустрый малек, из недавно прибывших, Ваня еще не наловчился их различать, и они все разом в стайку сбились и к выходу попятились.   
  
— Стоять, — Ваня тихо сказал, давя улыбку. Мальки на месте столбиками застыли, а Ваня к окну отвернулся, задумался.  
  
А действительно, проблема. Четверть детдома ведь идеей новой остается неохваченной.   
— Да, в пионеры вам действительно рановато.  
  
Мальки громче прежнего загалдели возмущенно, а некоторые носами захлюпали. Ваня в блестящие от готовых пролиться слез глаза посмотрел и добавил:  
  
— Где пионеры, там и октябрята. Значит, октябрятами и будете. Будущими пионерами.   
  
Кто-то восторженно запищал, а кто-то обиженно крикнул:  
— Да-а-а, у пионеров галстуки красные! Красивые! А у октябрят ничего!   
  
Ваня вспоминал лихорадочно давно забытый разговор с Женечкой по поводу этих октябрят и их знаков отличия. Женечка тогда фотографию подшефных показывала. Было же что-то, точно было. Звездочки вроде? Точно, красные звезды на одежды нашитые!   
  
— А у октябрят красные звезды, — сказал Ваня, и малышня завороженно притихла. — Как на буденовках! На груди только, на одежду нашивают. Скажете, некрасиво?  
  
— Краси-и-иво! — мальки почти дружным хором взвыли.  
  
— Значит, договорились? Только уговор — кто хочет, чтоб его в октябрята приняли, вести себя хорошо должен, воспитателей слушаться. И учиться.  
  
Детвора радостно из кабинета вымелась, галдя по дороге, как стайка грачей, а Ваня себе очередную зарубку на память сделал: красной ткани достать надо будет. И на галстуки, и на звездочки для мальков.   
  
Ваня в столовую сходил, посмотрел, как воспитанники на обед собираются. Сам миску щей съел, ничего были, наваристые, полтуши коровьей выбить удалось. Повариха у них такое богатство надолго растянуть умудрится. В кабинет вернулся и не знал, чем до вечера время убить. Все из рук валилось, мысли о Маруське и выходном с ней крутились. А еще о Светло. Верилось почему-то, что сдвинется теперь всё к лучшему, наладится как-то. Думал, как сказать Светло, что он Маруську удочеряет, и ничего на ум не шло, кроме как с плеча рубануть. Как Светло объяснить, что Маруська с ними жить будет? И самому Светло не надо уходить? Вернее, Ваня его не отпустит?  
  
Головой помотал яростно, сообразив вдруг, что всерьез думает об общей на троих жизни. На троих! И Светло в это будущее необходимой частью вписывался. И не из-за Маруськи вовсе.  
Сторож во дворе снег чистил. Ему кто-то из старших помогал. Ваня бушлат накинул и пошел отбирать у старика лопату. Труд всегда голову отрезвляет и сейчас поможет.  
  
Пока снег расчищали, часть дров поудобнее перенесли, поближе к кухне, время незаметно пролетело. Маруська уже несколько раз прибегала, спрашивала, когда уже вечер. Ваня ее в дом отсылал, в тепло. Она послушно убегала, но в окне маячила упорно. Носом к стеклу прижималась.   
  
А Ваня будто время оттягивал до возвращения. Хотя больше всего хотелось бросить всё, Маруську в охапку взять и домой идти. Но, когда звонок на ужин дали, тянуть некуда стало. Маруська уже в пальтишке, криво застегнутом не на те пуговицы, к нему бежала и варежки на веревочке за собой волочила.   
  
Из кармана пальтишка бумага свернутая в трубочку торчала.   
  
Ваня пуговицы заново застегнул правильно и на карман кивнул:  
— Покажешь, что там у тебя?  
  
Маруська заулыбалась, носик сморщив. Сказала хитро:  
— Нее, дома, когда дядь-Ванечка будет.  
  
Потом добавила деловито:  
— Я долго рисовала. У меня карандаш кончился. Мне еще надо, — подумав, ладошку растопырила. — Пять!   
  
— На двух сойдемся? — рядом с Маруськой хмуриться невозможно было.   
  
Она подумала и кивнула важно.  
  
Ваня еще раз проверил, все ли везде на ней застегнуто и завязано правильно, за руку взял и на двор вывел. К вечеру мороз окреп, Маруська почти сразу щеки тереть начала. Но идти по скрипучему снегу было весело.  
  
Она бегала вокруг него, трещала что-то без умолку. А Ваня опять мыслями дома был. У него тоже щеки раскраснелись, кажется, и вовсе не от мороза. Гадал, что там Светло делает? С чем встретит?  
  
Встретил их кот. У калитки сидел и на забор мрачно таращился. Не получалось у него на трех лапах на него вскарабкаться.   
  
Маруська завизжала радостно, так что кот присел и едва в сугроб, пятясь, не закопался. Ваня рассмеялся, Гришу в одну руку взял, Маруську на другую посадил и обоих в дом понес. Все равно Светло на Маруськин голосок на крыльцо уже выбрался, глазами сиял, было кому двери открывать.  
  
В доме тепло было и прибрано, опилки, поди, полдня выгребал. Пахло вкусным.  
  
И кроватки в кухне не обнаружилось, видно, Светло доделал ее и в комнату оттащил. Баню натопил, Ваня дымок еще во дворе почуял. И задумался растерянно, что Маруську-то надо в нормальной бане вымыть, а не как в детдоме, где горячей воды да мыла не хватало вечно. Только вот как? Девчонка же.   
  
Маруська, еще раздеться не успев, уже на Светло уставилась и спрашивала:  
— А Катя? Где Катя? А Гриша? А кроватку сделали? А оладушки?  
  
Кот благоразумно, сразу как его Ваня отпустил, на кухне под столом в дальний угол сныкался. Ваня проследил. Гриша на него глазами желтыми зыркнул и поглубже в угол забился.   
  
Ваня его доставать не решился и никому бы не советовал. Ничего, ужинать сядут, сам придет. Ваня так Маруське, уже собравшейся реветь, и сказал.  
  
Сам раздеваться пошел и всё взгляд светловский поймать пытался. А тот будто прятался от него. Или вид делал, что в упор не замечает. Будто и не было Вани вовсе, снова. И ночи вчерашней не было. У Вани внутри заледенело всё. Он бушлат снял, чтобы повесить, вцепился в него пальцами, сам того не замечая, и в Светло взглядом впился. Тот отвернулся. Хотелось заорать и за плечи начать трясти, чтоб выяснить, что за блядство происходит.   
  
Но Маруська за рукав подергала осторожно, Ваня и не видел, когда она подошла.  
— Дядь-Вань, когда кушать будем? Катя проголодалась. И Гришенька, — и глазами под стол стрельнула.  
  
— Руки мыть сначала, — Ваня даже удивился, как спокойно голос прозвучал. И что улыбнуться Марусе в ответ получилось.   
  
Пока ели, Маруся Светло все, что в детдоме за эту неделю случилось, в подробностях рассказать умудрилась. Светло даже вопросы свои вставлять не всегда успевал. А Ваня так вообще молчал. Чаем давился, вкуса не чувствуя. Все на Светло смотрел и понять пытался.  
  
Тот Маруське улыбался, кота пришедшего на руки подхватил и кусочками хлеба угощал.   
Ваня на ноги поднялся, в баню пошел. Попарился немножко, передохнул, прикидывая, как Маруське завтра место лавкой отгородить, чтоб поплескалась и о печку не обожглась. Шайку с водой теплой приготовить надо будет, в лохань еще, чтоб сполоснулась, налить попрохладнее, мыла кусок на лавку положить. Да керосинку маленькую, что они с собой в баню носили, убрать повыше, чтоб не забрызгала ненароком.  
  
Вспомнилось вдруг, как он тогда Светло здесь брил, кожу горячую под руками, родинку. К горлу комок подкатил, и дышать трудно стало. Хотя в бане не так уж сильно и натоплено было.   
Дома Маруська с Гришей играла, бумажный бантик к веревочке привязав. У кота на морде особого восторга не было, но зубами он бумажку исправно драл, когда слишком близко подносили, и лапой прижать пытался.  
  
Светло рядом с ней сидел. А на столе Ваня рисунок Маруськин заметил, в трубочку наполовину свернутый. Видать, тот самый, что Маруся в кармане принесла. Ваня листок поднял и долго нарисованное рассматривал. Глаза закололо, будто попало что-то.  
  
Он сам в тельняшке. Светло в косоворотке своей поповской. Маруська между ними за руки обоих держит. И Гриша сидит у ног, с бантом на шее. Мессир опять вспомнился, глаза его бесовские синие и голос тихий: “И только от вас зависит, выправите вы ваши судьбы или…”  
  
Только от него зависит, угу. Ваня на Светло взгляд бросил. Тот наблюдал за Ваней исподлобья, но тут же глаза отвел. Еще и отвернулся, зараза.  
  
— Красиво получилось? — Маруська подошла незаметно, к Ваниной ноге прижалась. Он только по голове ее погладить смог, слова не шли, но ей достаточно было. Она и так все понимала.   
  
Ваня ее на руки подхватил и, по комнате покружив под восторженный визг, в кроватку, куда Светло все лучшее в доме постелил, приземлил.  
  
Маруська захихикала, спросила ехидно:  
— А умываться?  
  
Ваня только руки протянул, забрать ее оттуда, как она запищала:  
— Не-е-ет! Сначала сказку! Потом умываться и спать!  
  
— Я сказок не знаю, — признался Ваня.   
  
На Светло посмотрел в поисках поддержки. Тот на лавке своей сидел, поближе к кроватке, с Маруськи глаз не сводил.   
  
— Я твои картинки нарисовать хотела, только не вспомнила, — Маруська зевнула, в клубочек свернулась, как котенок. Глазами блеснула с любопытством. — Расскажи, как тебе рисовали?  
  
Ваня всё еще на Светло смотрел, поэтому заметил, как тот покраснел и губу прикусил. Тот-то явно помнил, вчера видел.  
  
Ваня рубаху стянул и к Маруське спиной повернулся. Рассказывать начал:  
— Вот тот змей большой, дракон называется. Как наш Змей Горыныч. Его в Нагасаки делали. Долго. Каждую ночь почти, пока мы стояли там. Старичок там был, много лет этим зарабатывал. Иголки в краске смачивал и под кожу краску вбивал.  
  
— Прямо иголками? Больно? — Маруська носик сморщила, губы у нее задрожали.  
  
— Немножко. Он большой же, — Ваня совсем откровенно ребенку врать не хотел, но и пугать тоже. Больно было. Это он помнил, ему тогда лет шестнадцать всего и было. Целиком почти жалованье за рейс на это ухнул. Боцман, как узнал, выпороть хотел, но не стал красоту портить.   
  
— А рыбка? — Маруська завороженно почти пальчиком показывала на левую лопатку, на которой Ваня в Симоде карпа набил. В котором Светло потом дырку сделал. Незаметный почти шрам. Но они оба знали, что он был.  
  
Ваня про то, где и как карпа бил, рассказывал, а сам на Светло смотрел. Тот ухмыльнулся вдруг ехидно. Довольно почти. Тоже, поди, гад, вспомнил.  
  
Ваня голос всё тише и тише делал, Маруська давно носом клевала, так что Ване до конца рассказывать не пришлось. Маруська раньше уснула, чем у него татуировки закончились.  
  
Он с нее только носки теплые снял и одеялом укрыл. К Светло, на лавке замершему, обернулся, рубаху натягивая.   
— Пошли, что ли, покурим, Ванюш.  
  
Приказал. И сам к двери двинулся. Знал, что никуда тот не денется, за ним пойдет.  
  
Ваня уже успел две самокрутки скрутить и затянуться своей даже, прежде чем Светло вышел. Долго тот с силами собирался.  
— Что за хуйня?  
  
Светло плечами пожал, дым в сторону выдохнул. Ваня видел, как мелко у него пальцы дрожали.   
— О чем ты?  
  
Ваня злость глухую почувствовал, но держался изо всех сил. Нельзя орать было, Маруська дома спит, да и соседи.  
— О том, что ты, блядь, вид делаешь, что вчера не было ничего? Не смотришь даже!  
  
— А что вчера было? — Светло брови приподнял, будто и вправду не понимал. — Ты меня вчера снова взял насильно, как и много раз до этого. Что нового-то случилось, матросик?  
  
Ваня даже отшатнулся, как от удара. Кровь от лица отхлынула.  
— Тебе хорошо было!  
  
— Не мне. Телу неплохо было, это да. Не больно, опять же.  
  
Светло курил, дым выдыхал мелкими облачками и в лицо смотрел не отрываясь. Не врал и не юлил, свою правду показывал. Только от этой правды Ване блевать хотелось.  
— Чего ты хочешь? — Ваня сам не знал, как и зачем это спросил, будто не у Светло, а у самого себя спрашивал.  
  
И Светло его понял и сам добавил. Каждое слово будто удар под дых было:  
— А ты? Ты-то чего от меня хочешь? Что тебе еще от меня нужно? Ноги по первому требованию, — скривился, — и даже без требований уже раздвигаю. Не перечу. Науку грызть помогаю. Что тебе еще от меня надо?!  
  
Что еще надо, Ваня знал уже. Только вот сказать не мог. Даже себе не мог сказать, не то что Светло.  
  
Он окурок сапогом раздавил зло и в дом ушел. В спину долетело тихое:  
— Ебать — еби, а в душу не лезь.  
  
Ваня услышал. Но выполнять не собирался. В конце-то концов, все козыри по-прежнему у него были.  
  
Он в комнату зашел, на Маруську спящую засмотрелся. Кот, скотина мохнатая, как-то все же умудрился в кроватку залезть. Дрых у Маруськи в ногах, даже глаз не приоткрыл, вроде как: я вас не вижу, и вы меня тоже.  
  
Ваня разделся быстро, уж больно его зло разбирало, и в кровать упал. Светло долго еще мерз. Ваня даже ждать устал. Но пришел все же. Зубами стучал и на лавке своей голой укладываться начал.  
— Куда, Ванюш? — Ваня шепнул. — Я ж сказал, что ты теперь со мной спишь.  
  
Светло вздохнул обреченно, разделся и у кровати замер.  
  
Ваня край одеяла откинул приглашающе, ухмыльнулся.   
  
Светло прошептал что-то неразборчиво и рядом улегся, одеяло до макушки почти натянул.  
Ваня чувствовал, как его трясет. И потому что замерз на улице, и потому что он, Ваня, рядом был.  
Дотронуться хотелось, к себе развернуть, подмять. Снова стонать заставить. Но Маруська спала рядом. И от Светло ненавистью, как ледяным ветром, тянуло. Ваня полночи не спал, лежал, слушал, как Маруська во сне посапывает, как Светло еле слышно дышит, и мысли по кругу гонял, что тот ведь тоже не спит. Слушает. Так они и караулили друг друга до самого утра, пока кот жрать не захотел и орать не начал возмущённо и гнусаво. И Маруська заворочалась тут же.  
  
Пока Светло кота кормил, Ваня в баню пошел. Надо было ребенку купание устроить человеческое. Подтопил ещё немного, со вчерашнего дня баня не слишком остыла, быстро прогрелась. В самый раз, тепло, но не жарко. Ваня лавкой от печи отгородился, воду в шайке и лохани приготовил, мыло, ковшик, чтоб поливаться. И за Маруськой пошел, чтоб до завтрака вымылась, потом ведь на улицу рваться будет. В баню привел, рассказал, где что, и одну оставил, чтоб плескалась.   
  
Пока Маруська мылась, Ваня места себе не находил. Сидел в предбаннике, каждый звук ловил. Вдруг что случится, обожжется или еще что. Светло тоже пришел. Тоже, видать, не по себе было.   
Рядом сел, руки на коленях сложил, ждал молча.   
  
Когда Маруська запищала: “Дядь-Ва-а-ань!” — они оба подхватились и у двери замерли: кого позвала-то?   
— Марусь, что случилось?! — Ваня чуть носом в дверь не вжался, спрашивая.   
  
— Мыло убежало! — пожаловалась Маруся. — Я из пола достать не могу!  
  
— Да и х … ну и ладно! — выдохнул Ваня. — Ты скоро?  
  
— Я сейчас уже! — Маруську почти не было слышно из-за плеска воды, как будто у нее там шторм разыгрался.  
  
Вышла, завернувшись в простынку, которую ей Ваня для кроватки купил, раскрасневшаяся и довольная. Воду, конечно, всю расплескала, стены до потолка мокрые были. Но главное, не обожглась и не ошпарилась.   
  
Ваня ее в бушлат укутал и в дом быстро понес. Светло вперед похромал двери открывать.   
Маруську в кроватку посадил, бушлат забрал, одеялом укутал, велел лежать пока. Светло воды принес с сахарином. Маруська кружку выхлебала жадно и на подушку откинулась, дышала глубоко, замылась, видно, немного.  
— Это что? — Ваня на плечи смотрел, с которых она тут же одеяло сбросила.  
  
На плечах листочки березовые приклеились, Ваня руку протянул, чтобы снять.   
— Нет! Не надо! — Маруська пискнула только, ей даже руку поднять лень было, чтоб под одеяло спрятаться. — Это мои картинки будут! Как у тебя!  
  
От лавки, на которой Светло сидел, сдавленное фырканье донеслось. Но, когда Ваня на него глянул, тот с безразличным лицом в окно таращился, только уголки губ подрагивали.  
  
— Марусь, они же отвалятся все равно, — сказал Ваня беспомощно.   
  
— Пусть. Потом, — Маруся любовно пальчиками листочки погладила и встрепенулась: — А оладушки мои где?  
  
Светло тут же на кухню ухромал и посудой там загремел.  
  
А Ваня улыбнулся. Оладушки Маруська готова была трескать целыми сутками. Кот тоже оживился. Поди ж ты, и этот слово “оладушки” выучил. У Светло в ногах крутился, боком о ногу терся и мявкал требовательно.  
— Марусь, ты одевайся пока, мы на кухне тебя подождем.  
  
Ваня на табурет в угол сел, сопротивляющегося кота на колени взял, смотрел, как Светло тесто замешивает и сковородку на примусе греет.   
  
Светло оглядываться начал, краской залился, и Ваня понял, что он ищет. Бутылек с маслом так и стоял под кроватью. Ваня вдруг ощутил, что тоже неудержимо краснеет, ушам даже горячо стало, словно их на той сковородке и жарили. Без масла.   
  
— Дядь Ва-ань! А вы чего такие красные?   
  
Маруська неслышно зашла, и они оба вздрогнули. Светло тут же в комнату шмыгнул.   
— От примуса жарко, — неловко кашлянув, сказал Ваня.   
  
Светло вернулся уже с маслом и снова спокойный и безразличный. Снова готовкой занялся. Ваня все на руки его смотрел, на пальцы дрожащие, они ему больше, чем лицо светловское говорили.   
  
Красивые ведь руки, ему это вдруг подумалось, и вспомнились ладони горячие, пальцы в спину впивающиеся. И лицо пуще прежнего краской залилось. Ваня кота к себе прижал, гладил усиленно, за ухом целым чесал, чтобы с колен не вздумал сейчас спрыгнуть усатый.  
  
Маруська с лоскутками какими-то и куклой возилась, разговаривала с ней о чем-то, серьезно так. Видимо, от остатков юбки отрезали, вроде как одеяло у куклы свое теперь было. И на шее у куклы, Ваня только сейчас заметил, бусы рябиновые висели.   
  
— Марусь! Есть давай… те, — Светло миску с оладушками на стол поставил, чаю налил в две кружки, одну Ване молча пододвинул, Маруське — молока, примус затушил. Кот на руках у Вани беспокойно завозился, усы встопорщил, вкусное почуяв, на стол лапой полез нахально, Ваня только головой покачал. Светло кусок оладушка отломил, подул на него и кота поманил. Кот лакомство схватил и под стол утащил, рычал оттуда так, что Ваня мигом ноги подобрал.  
  
Маруська оладушки уплетала, молоко прихлебывала и глазенки любопытные с одного на другого переводила. Спрашивать ей некогда было, но видно, что хотелось очень. Поэтому Ваня сам ее развлекать начал.  
— У нас на корабле кот был, зверь, а не кот. Рыжий, в полосочку, толстый, а усы такие, что боцман завидовал. Крыс десятками да…  
  
Маруська жевать перестала и замерла, глаза вытаращив. Оладушек надкусанный отложила даже. Ваня и забыл, что крыс, наглых тварей, в детдоме прорва была. Мелкие боялись их до ужаса. Еще бы, старших хлебом не корми только дай страшилок понарассказывать.   
Ваня виноватую голову поднял и взгляд светловский выразительный поймал. Там прямо читалось: “Ну ты и дурак”.   
  
— Марусь, ты ешь! Я тебе еще молока налью! — Светло говорил еще что-то, Ваня не очень слушал. Ему стыдно было. Подумал, что надо в детдом тоже котов притащить и на довольствие поставить. Пользы от них точно будет больше, чем расходов. Главное, чтоб дети их не шугали.  
  
Маруська есть больше не стала, пролепетала: “Спасибо” — и из кухни ушла. Куклой своей занялась. Светло молчал, так молчал, что Ване невмоготу стало.  
— Ну да! Ну, дурак! — прошипел, и легче как-то сразу стало.  
  
Светло только хмыкнул ехидно. И Ваня брякнул:  
— Мы на улицу сейчас пойдем, а ты обед готовь, хозяюшка.  
  
— Хрен тебе, — Светло это спокойно так сказал, взвешенно.  
  
— Что? — Ваня едва не заморгал от удивления.  
  
— Ты потом можешь делать со мной, что хочешь. Но сейчас я буду гулять с Марусей.   
  
Светло развернулся и в комнату ушел, Ваня сквозь вату в ушах слышал, как он говорил:  
— Марусь, гулять пойдем? Собирайся. Снеговика слепим.  
  
— А дядя Ваня?  
  
— А дядя Ваня обед готовить будет. Попытается.   
  
Вот все-таки не мог Светло вовремя заткнуться. Никогда не мог. Ваня в комнату зашел, у косяка встал, на Светло ласково так посмотрел, многообещающе. Тот понял все. Но пальто на Маруське уверенно застегивал, даже пальцы не дрожали. Только подбородок задрал, как всегда. Ваня хмыкнул и тоже одеваться пошел. Светло его взгляд поймал и улыбнулся вдруг, нахально так, почти задиристо, у Вани сердце зашлось. И снова уши, кажется, краснеть начали, подумалось: что за день-то такой?  
  
В огороде снега знатно навалило, на целый взвод снежных баб хватило бы. Маруська с разбегу в сугроб влепилась, барахталась там и верещала:  
— Крепость! Давайте крепость построим! С башенками!  
  
Следующие пару часов они в поте лица катали и складывали, и снова катали и складывали. Маруська раскраснелась, они со Светло на два голоса песни орали, Ваня таких и не слышал, но подпевал старательно. В пол-Ваниного роста стены сложили. Красиво получилось, крепко. Ваня постройку довольно осматривал, когда в лоб комком снежным прилетело. Он снег с лица стер, огляделся, но никого не увидел. Только из-за стены дальней сдавленное хихиканье донеслось. Ваня улыбнулся.  
  
— Это кто там хулига… — второй снежок едва рот ему не залепил. Смех уже на два голоса доносился.  
  
— На абордаж! — Ваня, сам от себя не ожидая, заорал и, еле успевая скреплять снег в ладонях, за стену запуливать стал. В ответ шквал огня получил. Пригнулся, закричал:  
  
— Так нечестно, вас двое!  
  
— Зато ты большой! — это Маруська воинственно пискнула и даже умудрилась ему в плечо снежком засадить.   
  
— Ах, так! Тогда я пленных не беру! Сами виноваты, — и Ваня пошел напролом. Только атака его захлебнулась. Светло по всем правилам тактики его коварно с тыла обошел. Снежками обстреливал, не переставая, в затылок метил и в задницу. Ваня фуражку уже давно потерял, от смеха обессилел совсем. Он в сугроб упал как подкошенный, когда Маруська ему прямо в лоб снежком залепить умудрилась, попытался спеть про “Врагу не сдается…” А Маруська его уже в сугроб закапывала обеими руками, и Светло помогал, кажется. Ваня не видел, петь не выходило, мог только от снега отфыркиваться и отплевываться. Маруська сверху уселась и потребовала:   
— Сдавайся!  
  
— Сдаюсь! Отконвоируйте пленного в тепло, пожалуйста. У меня спина промокла. Сейчас заледенею и больше не разогнусь! — Ваня шептал это устрашающе, а Маруська заливисто смеялась, слезая с него.  
  
Ваня, когда вставал и от снега отряхивался, взгляд светловский поймал задумчивый, странный. В глаза в ответ уставился, но Светло отвернулся тут же.  
  
Дома чай горячий пили. Маруська прямо за столом носом клевала, умаялась совсем, видно. Чуть с оладушком в руке и на полуслове не заснула. Светло ее в кроватку отнес. Ваня тем временем у голландки одежду развесил сушиться. Хорошо они в снегу повалялись, с одежек капать начало.  
Светло на лавку опустился, ногу больную потер. Ваня видел, что у него глаза слипаются. Да и самому спать хотелось страшно, Ваня так зевал — думал, челюсть вывихнет. Ночью ведь так и не пришлось поспать почти.  
  
Он рубашку и штаны скинул, в кальсонах на койку завалился. Светло к себе поманил. Тот отвернулся и на лавке голой устроиться попытался.  
— Сюда иди, — Ваня тихо сказал, но так, что Светло тут же встал и к кровати шагнул, как под дулом винтовки. Побледнел махом.  
  
Ваня скривился. Выдавил злым шёпотом:  
— Да не трону я тебя, дурень! Маруська же! — и к стене отвернулся.   
  
Как Светло рядом устраивался, он еще слышал, а потом в сон провалился. Как убитый спал, без сновидений.  
  
Разбудил его запах вкусный. Картошкой жареной пахло. Маруська в кроватке своей еще сопела, а Светло уже подхватился, обед готовил. Кот, оказывается, у Вани под боком дрых, лапой теперь грудь когтить пытался аккуратно. Ваня лапу наглую с себя убрал и на кухню поплелся.  
Светло картошку в сковороде помешал, капусту квашеную стал в миску накладывать. Ваня в угол сел и опять, как утром, на него уставился. Как заколдованный.   
  
— Ну что ты пялишься? — негромко проговорил Светло. Он даже плечами передернул зябко, будто Ванин взгляд сбрасывал. — Не терпится? Завтра ее отведешь и…  
  
Что “и”, он не договорил. А у Вани разом и настроение хорошее пропало, и аппетит исчез. Он встал резко и в комнату ушел на Маруську спящую любоваться. Кот в его кровати развалился, как хозяин, пузом белым светил.  
  
Маруська во сне вдруг хихикнула. От своего же смеха проснулась, в кроватке завозилась, и Светло тут же из кухни высунулся. Но Ваня первый успел. Маруську из кроватки поднял, на лавку рядом с собой усадил. Она к нему прижалась теплым боком, улыбалась сонно, еще не до конца проснулась, на кота все посматривала. А Светло на них смотрел хмуро. Ваня Маруську приобнял, и Светло поник совсем. Как-то нехорошо это было, ребенка делить. Тем более что Светло на нее по всем статьям больше прав имел. А Ваня отобрать пытался. Все отобрать. Ваня понял вдруг отчетливо, как Светло себя сейчас чувствует, и ему нехорошо стало. Курить опять пошел на крыльцо. Светло за ним не вышел, и отлично. Ване и так муторно было. Как, вот как ему сказать, что процесс удочерения Маруси уже вовсю идет? Он же сбежит, сразу же, как только поймет, что девчушке ничего не угрожает, себя защищать будет. То, что осталось еще, то, до чего он, Ваня, дотянуться не успел. А Ваня не мог его отпустить. Не мог и не хотел, а почему — разбираться не желал.   
  
После обеда Ваня за тетради свои уселся. Подумал, пусть Светло хоть вечер на пару с девчушкой проведет, чтоб всё внимание только ему было. Маруська на улицу попросилась, но не вышло, одежда не просохла совсем. Дома остались, в комнате засели.   
  
Ваня задачки свои решать пытался, учебник листал, да только куда там, весь в слух обратился. Жутко интересно было, что эти двое в комнате делают, чем заняты?  
  
Маруська трещала что-то без умолку, Светло молчал больше, а Ваня изнывал от любопытства и одиночества. Как-то непривычно тоскливо одному сидеть было.   
  
— Дя-я-ядь Ва-а-ань! — Маруська в комнату влетела, кот от этого писка уши прижал и зажмурился. Он от Маруськиной любви на Ваниных коленях спасался, самое безопасное место оказалось.  
  
— Смотри! — Маруся ему что-то яркое, лоскутное показывала. — Это на елку! На Рождество! Мы много наделаем! Пошли помогать!  
  
— А давай ты мне уроки поможешь сначала сделать, а?   
  
Маруська попятилась, совсем как кот, чуть ли не с ушами прижатыми, и уже из дверей выкрикнула:  
— Мне ничего не задавали!   
  
Ваня хмыкнул и снова в свои задачки уткнулся. Ничего он в них не понимал, как ни бился. А Светло просить помочь… не до него сейчас Светло. Ваня ошарашенно прислушивался. Светло смеялся. Тихо так, счастливо. Ваня замер, завороженный. Очень подсмотреть хотелось, но знал, что если высунется сейчас, то только испортит всё, Светло замкнется опять, на глазах потускнеет. Ваня сам не заметил, как карандаш сломал, в строчки вжимая. Пришлось точить.  
  
Эти два часа ему дорогого стоили, всю выдержку флотскую привлечь пришлось. А потом Маруська Светло чай пить притащила. Пока чай пили, Ваня все на Светло смотрел, ничего не мог с собой поделать. А тот не замечал будто. С Маруськой шутил, улыбался. Байки травил какие-то нелепые, но девчушке нравилось. Прыскала то и дело, ладошкой рот прикрывая.  
  
Маруська на Ваню косилась и Светло за рукав постоянно дергала, шипела тихонько:  
— Ну скажи-и-и! Ну скажи-и-и ему! Ну, дядь-Ванечка-а-а!!  
  
Светло бледнел и отворачивался. Молоко Маруське в чай подливал кипяченое.  
  
Когда Маруська чуть кружку, вертясь, не опрокинула, Ваня взгляд его поймал и вопросительно брови поднял. Светло сдался. В сторону отвернулся и сказал тихо:  
— Пошли с нами игрушки делать.  
  
Маруська в ладоши от избытка чувств захлопала, смотрела умоляюще. Ване тоже пришлось сдаваться.  
  
В комнату Маруська потом их обоих за руки притащила. Цепко так держала. Усадила рядом и напротив устроилась. Каждому задание выдала и строго следила, как делают, с котом на руках. Ваня с лоскутками возился, пытаясь из них хоть что-то соорудить, и думал, что кот будто тоже наблюдает и очень в его способностях к рукоделию сомневается, прям вот на морде написано было.  
  
Игрушка у Вани не очень вышла. И что это вообще было, он и сам бы не сказал, но, главное, что Маруська довольная осталась.   
  
Всё в кучу сгребла — и Ванино изделие, и то, что Светло сотворить успел, — зажмурилась счастливо.   
— Я когда потом приду, мы еще понаделаем.   
  
Ване протянула всё, прошептав:   
— Дядь Вань, убери пока!  
  
А потом на руки к Светло забралась и потребовала:  
— Сказку!  
  
— Поесть сначала надо. А потом уже сказку.  
  
Ваня на Светло посмотрел и сам пошел ужин греть. Кот с ним подался, вперед даже забежал на своих трех лапах. От Маруськи подальше, к еде поближе — он эту заповедь свято соблюдал. Умная животина.   
  
Аппетит у Маруськи отменный был, еще бы. Светло тоже в кои-то веки жевал весело.  
И кот в углу притих, свою порцию получив, урчал только.  
  
Ваня думал, после ужина еще над учебниками посидит, да куда там — глаза слипаться начали, спать захотелось ужасно. Еле до кровати дошел.   
  
Светло Маруську ко сну готовил, умывал, косички расплетал, которые уже три раза за день плел.  
Ваня под одеяло забрался, взглядом только следил. Глаза будто сами собой под негромкий голос закрывались. Светло сам зевал то и дело, но сказку послушно рассказывал. Маруська из них троих меньше всех спать хотела. Одну сказку выслушала, вторую потребовала тут же. Третью Светло отказался рассказывать, стихи начал бубнить сонно вместо колыбельной. Ваня сам в дремоту уплывал, будто на волнах, и то ли снилось ему уже, то ли наяву слышалось негромкое:   
 _На полярных морях и на южных,  
По изгибам зеленых зыбей,  
Меж базальтовых скал и жемчужных  
Шелестят паруса кораблей.  
Быстрокрылых ведут капитаны,  
Открыватели новых земель,  
Для кого не страшны ураганы,  
Кто отведал мальстремы и мель... _  
  
Ваню его голос убаюкивал, как шепот волн когда-то. Сам не заметил, как уснул.  
  
Средь ночи проснулся от того, что кто-то локтем в бок заехал. С трудом руки при себе удержал, чтобы не притянуть ближе, отодвинулся, чтоб места больше дать. Хотя больше всего прижаться хотелось.   
  
Утром Маруська грустная была. Не плакала, конечно, но чудом сдерживалась. Даже оладушек только один сжевала.  
  
У Вани сердце сжималось, на нее глядя. А Светло так вообще сник.  
  
— А следующий выходной — это когда? — Маруська пальчики загибала, дни отсчитывая.  
  
— Скоро, — Ваня, подумав, добавил, на Светло покосившись: — И до выходного еще получится прийти, просто на ночь.  
  
Маруська просияла, а Светло улыбнулся чуть. Но Ваня заметил.  
  
А пока в детдом шли, Маруська опять всю дорогу песенки свои пела: про снежинки, про птичек, про собачек, которые на них из-за заборов гавкали.


	13. Глава XII

После завтрака в Ванин кабинет посетитель заявился, Петроградский штаб юных пионеров своего представителя наконец направил, чтоб ознакомиться с детдомом да вердикт вынести, достоин ли он того, чтоб пионерскую ячейку в нем открыть. По детдому прошлись, с мальками поговорили, Ваня соловьём разливался, лишь бы этому хмурому товарищу всё по душе пришлось, наговорился на месяц вперёд. Зато вроде как визитер доволен остался. Сказал, что разрешение у Вани будет. С рекомендацией, конечно же, в пионеры не всех скопом принимать, а только самых достойных. И про октябрят Ваня у него вызнал, что да как.   
  
После ухода товарища Яковлева Ваня выдохнул облегченно. Как гора с плеч свалилась. Все-таки не любил он неопределенности, а с этими шкетами… У Вани воспоминания о прошлогодней бузе до сих пор свежи были. С красной тканью сегодня вопрос тоже удалось решить. Часть материала на галстуки из Штаба пионеров обещали дать, часть Ваня через Женечку достать умудрился. И на галстуки должно хватить было, и на звёздочки октябрятские.  
Ваня новость хорошую решил за обедом сообщить, как раз все соберутся.   
  
Только у окна устроился, самокрутку закурил, как в дверь постучали. Ваня этот стук уже узнавать начал и побаиваться. Что теперь-то? Он самокрутку притушил, дым рукой разогнал и гаркнул посуровее:  
— Войдите!  
  
Лизавета Петровна в кабинет вплыла. Долго про успехи младшей группы рассказывала, платочек в руках теребила. А Ваня мысленно готовился к главному. Вряд ли она ради этого доклада сюда пришла.  
  
— Иван Игоревич, а вы танцуете? — она близко-близко подошла, Ваня не заметил, как отступать начал.   
  
— Что? — Ваня поперхнулся даже, стул под ноги попал, и он на него упал почти.  
  
— Я вот что подумала. Нам воспитанников и культурно развивать надо. Может, мы танцевальный вечер устроим?   
  
— Какой вечер? Зачем?!  
  
Ваня представил вечер танцев в детдоме, мороку с организацией и приглашениями, потом — шушукающиеся по углам парочки, и ему плохо стало. У них-то девочки только в младшей группе были, и то временно. Хоть об этом голова не болела.  
  
— Ничего такого! Падеспань, тустеп, вальс можно. Никаких фокстротов и шимми! А вы пример покажете нашим хулиганам, как с дамами себя вести надо.   
  
Ваня и слов-то таких не знал. Он головой замотал почти в ужасе, хорошо, нашелся быстро.   
— Какие танцы, Лизавета Петровна? Учитель музыки сбежал, на пианино играть некому. Да и бессмысленное это занятие. Лучше урок политграмоты провести, им в пионеры вступать скоро.   
  
Лизавета Петровна поджала губы и поднесла платочек к глазам. Прошептала:  
— Я играть могу.  
  
— Можете? Так что ж вы молчали? А давайте мы вам еще ставку учителя музыки дадим! И детям хорошо, и вам двойной паек. И...  
  
Ваня старался говорить поубедительнее, а сам все вел под локоток, тащил практически еле переставляющую ноги Лизавету Петровну к двери.  
— Согласны? Вот и здорово. До свидания.  
  
Ваня дверь закрыл и спиной припер. Женечкины слова вспомнились. Представил внезапно, как Лизавета Петровна у него дома распоряжается в качестве законной супруги, и аж пот холодный выступил. Вот где ужас-то! Верил бы в бога — перекрестился. А то и двумя руками.  
  
Ваня докуривать пошел, мысленно чертыхаясь.  
  
Известие о том, что скоро в детдоме в пионеры принимать будут, мальки с ожидаемым восторгом встретили. Битых десять минут ор в столовой стоял, Ваня даже не стал говорить, чтоб перестали, пусть порадуются.  
  
После обеда Гришка пришел. Серьезный такой, учитель, с Ваней на равных говорил. Вот же, балбес балбесом был, а как студию вести стал, словно подменили человека. Сказал, карандаши и бумага, это хорошо, конечно, лучше, чем ничего, но им бы красок или хоть мелков цветных.  
  
И Ваня про Светло разом вспомнил, про праздник и подарки. Что так и не спросил у него про подарок, какой он Маруське купить желает. Ну вечером сегодня непременно узнает.  
  
***  
Светло на Ванин вопрос не ответил сразу и вообще растерялся как будто бы. Плечами пожал. Буркнул себе под нос что-то неразборчивое. Странный он был. Звенел, как струна натянутая.  
Поужинали, Ваня за тетрадки сел, сдавать всё срок подходил. Светло весь вечер рядом был. Смотрел то и дело напряженно, будто ждал чего-то. С математикой помочь согласился, объяснял битый час почти.   
  
Ваня устало потягивался, Гришу за ухом чесал. Доволен был, как кот. Понял он, наконец, как решать эти треклятые задачки, будь они неладны.  
  
Светло напротив сидел, голову рукам подперев, взглядом сверлил, не отрываясь. Когда Ваня шевельнулся, вздрогнул и назад отшатнулся.   
— Что ты дерганый-то такой сегодня? Ай-й! — Ваня, пока вопрос задавал, на Светло засмотрелся, на запястья его, на губы, отвлекся, руку опустил, и Гриша его за палец цапнул. Правда, почти нежно.   
  
— Наказания жду. За длинный язык, непослушание, за что там еще? За вчерашнее, — Светло тихо так говорил, спокойно. Но Ваня видел, как за этим спокойствием напускным ураган целый плещется, а почему — никак понять не мог. Глаза у Светло горели лихорадочно и почти отчаянно. Какая муха его укусила-то?!  
  
Ваня хотел разговор замять, в сторону увести, успокоить его и себя тоже, злость, внутри закипающую, унять. Да не вышло. Светло усмехнулся недобро, прищурился.   
— Запамятовал, матросик? Не удивлен. Ты хуже бабы. Говоришь одно, делаешь другое, думаешь третье.  
  
— Ванюш, ты что, напрашиваешься?!  
  
Ваня даже головой мотнул от удивления. Зачем он так?! Спокойный же вечер был, зачем, блядь, портить-то всё надо было? Ваню злость охватила. Он со стула поднялся, потянулся, сказал веско:  
— Ванюш, тут я решаю, наказывать тебя или не наказывать. И когда наказывать, тоже решаю я. Сегодня я устал и спать хочу. Так что бери масло, пиздуй в койку. Готовься, пока я умываюсь. В следующий раз проштрафишься — за все сразу прилетит, авось, язык за зубами держать научишься.   
  
Светло еще несколько мгновений на него смотрел, потом улыбнулся криво, Ване даже показалось, что удовлетворенно вроде как, и в комнату похромал. Не обернулся даже, бутыль с полки мимоходом забрал.  
  
Как Ваня ни старался расшевелить Светло, не получилось. Тот послушно поворачивался, когда велели, делал, что указывали, только все равно бревно бревном лежал. Закрылся наглухо, не достучаться. Ваня плюнул с досады в конце концов и сдался. Рукой себя до разрядки довел. На бок отвернулся. А Светло пусть как хочет.  
  
Светло тут же отполз от него подальше, притих.  
  
Но Ваня, засыпая, с грустной усмешкой подумал, что тот к утру во сне все равно прижиматься всем телом будет, ноги ледяные под него засунуть пытаться. Печь за ночь остынет, в доме похолодает, а Светло мерз вечно.   
  
Под утро Светло метаться начал и кричать, и Ваня от этих криков проснулся. Растолкал, чтоб из кошмара вырвать, а потом сидел на кровати, к стене прислонившись, смотрел на Светло, который под одеяло с головой спрятался, прикоснуться боялся. Голова от недосыпа гудела. Гадал, что ж вечером не так-то пошло? Что опять Светло в башку втемяшилось?  
  
Гриша пришел, в зубах притащил что-то и это что-то Ване на колени положил. Мордой в лицо лез нагло, урчал. Ваня глаза на это что-то скосил и улыбку не сдержал. Вот и он котовье расположение полностью заслужил. Гриша и ему мыша принес.   
  
— Гриш, может, мне ему тоже мышь притащить? — шепотом спросил Ваня, на Светло кивнул, кота по одноухой башке поглаживая. Кот требовательно мявкнул. Башкой боднул, боком потерся, пройдясь по кровати. Милостиво потерпел пару минут, пока Ваня его наглаживал, потом на пол спрыгнул и направился к кухне. На Ваню обернулся, посмотрел негодующе.  
Пришлось вставать. Да и время уже было, как раз печку растопить да на работу собираться.  
  
Светло даже не пошевелился.  
  
В детдоме мальки из второго отделения ночью учудили. Видать, на радостях от новости хорошей подушки в потолок бросали, потом драку дружескую на них же устроили, потом салют из перьев, что из подушек вывалились. Дежурный воспитатель то ли спал, то ли отвлекся на что-то, не остановил вовремя. В итоге вся спальня у них в этих перьях, никак они их выгрести не могли. Ваня поле битвы оглядел, ухмылку давя, велел перья под кровати не заметать, а собрать все и по подушкам вернуть.   
  
— Самим же спать не на чем будет, — подытожил он. И дежурного воспитателя к себе потащил выяснять, как так вышло, что он это допустил. Уж не пил ли во время дежурства? Дыхнуть даже велел — перегаром не пахло. Но взгляд Семен Данилыч отводил пристыженно. Ваня только когда он вышел, подумал, что тот шуры-муры с воспитательницей крутил наверняка. Жаль, вчера не Лизавета Петровна дежурила…  
  
Перед обедом Мирон заглянул. Ваня обрадовался, он как раз к нему собирался, попросить кое-что хотел. Знал, что у Мирона знамя хранится, под которым они сначала Зимний брали, воевали потом. Выгоревшее красное полотнище с дырками от случайных пуль — Ваня хотел, чтоб мальки перед этим знаменем боевым свою пионерскую клятву давали. Чтоб торжественно было и в память им это, как праздник большой, врезалось.  
  
Только после новостей, с которыми Мирон пришел, всё это едва из головы не вылетело. Оказывается, шкетов, что из детдома тогда сбежали, поймали. На мокром деле поймали, аккурат возле человека убитого, которого они ограбить хотели. У Вани руки затряслись, когда услышал. Эх, если б он запер тогда их покрепче…   
  
— Вещи те, что ты мне передал, по паре дел родственники потерпевших опознали, — добавил Мирон. Скривился: — Мыслю я, на пацанах этих еще пара убийств как минимум. Или на тех, с кем они работали. Банду мы тоже повяжем, есть зацепки.  
  
Мирон смурной какой-то был, в глазах злость пыльная притаилась. И бандюганы малолетние тут ни при чем были, чувствовал Ваня это.   
  
Курить захотелось. Ваня по карманам пошарил и к вешалке пошел, в бушлате махорка осталась.  
  
Мирон смотрел, как он кисет достает, и только пуще хмурился. Отвернулся даже, будто вид бушлата ему неприятен был. Что ж, Ваня Мирона понимал. Не одобрял, конечно, ни тогда, ни сейчас, но долг — дело такое.  
  
Когда у окна курили, он другу руку на плечо положил, спросил:  
— Случилось что-то?  
  
Мирон молчал долго, дым в сторону выдыхал, потом ответил, будто нехотя:  
— Нет. Пока нет. Но…  
  
Знал Ваня за ним такое. Слишком Мирон умный был, далеко видел, сам себя задумывал, сам над собой же и смеялся, мол “многие знания — многие печали”.  
  
Мирон на него посмотрел, улыбнулся вдруг тепло, будто встряхнулся, сказал:  
— Не бери в голову, Вань. Хорошо все будет. Не в первый раз, прорвемся. Ты только… поосторожнее будь.  
  
Ваня не понял, переспросить хотел, но тут в дверь головенка белобрысая просунулась.   
— Дядь Ва-а-ань? Тебе очень неког… ой.  
  
Маруся Мирона увидела, осеклась. На личике прям написано было, что она сбежать хотела, засмущавшись, но любопытство пересилило, и Маруська в кабинет зашла.  
  
Прошептала почти:   
— Здравствуйте! — и за Ваней спряталась.   
  
Мирон руку протянул, рассмеялся:  
— Здравствуйте, милая барышня, давно не виделись.  
  
Маруська Ваню за рукав вдруг дергать начала, а сама с Мирона восторженных глазенок не сводила. Ваня не сразу понял, что ей нужно, а когда догадался, ухмыльнулся и к столу пошел, пачку рисунков оттуда достал. Марусю позвал, чтобы сама нашла тот, который ей нужен. Как-то так повелось, что она все свои художества у него в кабинете хранила.  
  
Мирону Маруся целую прорву рисунков с попрыгунчиками, как она их себе представляла, показала. У Вани от этих рисунков неконтролируемая смеховая истерика начиналась. Доставал их порой, только чтоб настроение себе поднять. Очень ему посмотреть хотелось, как Мирон, такое увидев, будет лицо держать, чтобы ребенка не обидеть.  
  
Мирон рисунки рассматривал и губы кусал, Ваня даже позавидовал его выдержке. Сам он в рисунки старался не заглядывать, знал, чем это кончится.   
  
Мирон на очередном шедевре лбом в собственное плечо уткнулся и затрясся. Портрет, значит, свой нашел героический. Ваня к окну отошел и отвернулся. Мирон там очень похожим получился, монументальная фигура в окружении зловещих бандитов. Ваня дышал глубоко, щеку изнутри прикусил и с Мироном взглядом старался не встречаться.  
  
— Дя-я-дь? — Маруся обеспокоенно снизу вверх Мирону в лицо заглядывала. Тот с собой справился быстро, откашлялся и сдавленно сказал:  
— Очень хорошие рисунки, Мария Стефановна. Вы позволите, я их с собой возьму, на память?  
  
Маруська просияла и кивнула. К Ване подошла, за руку его взяла.  
  
Мирон на них смотрел, взгляд с одного на другую переводил, и в глазах его и радость за друга была, и тоска какая-то. Ване даже стыдно малость стало, что вот у него Маруська теперь есть, а Мирон один...  
  
На обед Мирон не остался, у него дел вечно невпроворот было, вечно куда-то спешил и опаздывал.   
  
Ване спешить было некуда. Домой после вчерашнего совсем не хотелось. И про Светло думать тоже. Но думалось. Никуда от этих мыслей невеселых было не деться. Что, блядь, он опять не так делает? Как нужно? Вот вроде старается по-хорошему, а для Светло это, будто нож острый. Ваня голову сломал. Не силен он был в рефлексиях. Это вот к Мирону, тот любил в себе и других копаться, препарировать да раскладывать всё по полочкам. У него бы совета спросить, Мирон мигом бы, наверное, растолковал, что не так. Да только к Мирону с этим не пойдешь. И вообще ни к кому не пойдешь.   
  
До вечера Ваня нехотя с бумагами возился, больше время тянул. Когда звонок на ужин раздался, Ваня будто очнулся: что он, как мальчишка нашкодивший, в собственный дом возвращаться боится!  
  
В доме Светло не было, Ваня это сразу понял, не заходя даже. Дымком от бани тянуло, в окошке маленьком тусклый свет виднелся от керосинки, видать. Ваня у крыльца помялся, глядя на пятно света на снегу, но заглянуть так и не решился. В дом зашел. На кухне Ваня очередную стопку книг на стол выгрузил и замер, рассматривая то, что на нем лежало. Половина стола была лоскутками завалена, шариками тряпичными, яркими, комками серой ваты. Не иначе как одеяло древнее на чердаке нашел и распотрошил на набивку. Ваня заготовки рассматривал и понимал, что вон то зайцем будет, наверное, а вот это вот на кота толстого отдаленно похоже.   
  
Ваня хмыкнул и за ужин принялся, картошку отварную. Светло ему еще и молока кружку оставил. Есть хотелось зверски. Гриша под ногами крутился и орал гнусаво.  
  
Пока ужинал, на крыльце шаги знакомые услышал, Ваня замер. Вслушивался сидел, как Светло в сенях валенки от снега отбивает. Тот через кухню прошел, не задерживаясь почти, кивнул только и в комнату сбежал. В комнате, Ваня слышал, кровать заскрипела. Он кружку с молоком недопитым отставил, лицо ладонями растер ожесточенно. Аппетит пропал, как не было. Светло, видно, ждал, что Ваня на него кинется, вчерашнее продолжать.  
  
А Ваня не знал, что ему делать. Он и с тетрадями посидел, сочинение даже по Лермонтову дописал, с которым несколько дней маялся. Книги полистал бездумно, что для Светло притащил. Гришу потетешкал. Остаток ужина своего немудрящего коту скормил. Потом в баню ушел. Напарился так, что в ушах звенело, всю воду извел. В сугроб нырнул, чуть сердце из груди не вылетело. Потом еще в жаре посидел и домой пошел, еле ноги передвигая. Но хотя бы получилось мысли дурные из головы прогнать. Он в этом уверен был, пока в комнату не зашел.  
  
Светло спал, на кровати раскинувшись, одеяло на полу валялось. Жарко в комнате было, натопил тот сегодня от души, да и после жара банного, видимо, еще не отошел. Ваня рядом с ним на боку растянулся осторожно, рассматривал.   
  
Светло всхрапнул еле слышно, нос точно так же, как Маруська, сморщил. Ваня замер и дышать перестал. Но Светло лишь повозился, ладонь под щеку подложил и снова затих.  
Ваня руку протянул, по шее кончиками пальцев провел невесомо, по синякам выцветающим.   
По груди погладил, едва касаясь. Он будить не хотел, но удержаться не мог, просто потрогать захотелось. Глаза прикрыл, ощущая кожу горячую под пальцами, соски задел ненароком. А Светло выдохнул прерывисто и будто навстречу подался. Ваню жаром разом опалило, совсем как в бане давеча. Он губу прикусил и еще раз осторожно по соску пальцем провел мягко. Как завороженный, ладонь Светло на грудь у сердца положил, ровное биение ловил. Вниз повел...   
  
Светло не просыпался, но под Ванину руку подставлялся. А Ваня своим глазам не верил. Он ребра выпирающие оглаживал, живот впалый, бедра, еле сдерживал себя, чтобы губами и языком вслед за ладонью не пройтись.  
  
Когда Светло застонал тихонько, Ваня решился. Он всего-то губами к ключице, тенью на бледной коже выделявшейся, прикоснуться успел, как неладное почувствовал. Светло закаменел, будто в статую ледяную превратился. Проснулся.  
  
Ваня взгляд от его шеи оторвал, на лицо перевел и тут же подальше от Светло отодвинулся, к краю кровати отполз и у стены сел.   
  
Светло на него смотрел, и во взгляде его такой ужас плескался, в глухое отчаяние перетекающий, что Ваню в дрожь бросило. Это он Светло таким чудовищем кажется, что тот даже пошевелиться сил не имеет? Ни слова не сказал, видно было, что покорно терпеть будет, если Ване вздумается продолжать. Только вот Ване не хотелось совсем. Вот такого его трогать против воли никакого желания не было. Уйти бы в другое место спать, но не на голую лавку же. Ваня к полу наклонился одеяло подобрать, краем укрылся и к стене отвернулся, отодвинувшись от Светло.   
  
Не спалось. И Светло, судя по его едва слышному дыханию, тоже. И Гриша, как назло, опять где-то пропадал.  
  
Утром Светло раньше него встал. Если он вообще спал. Ну хоть не орал от кошмаров, Ваня и этому рад был. Он сам под утро сном зыбким забылся, еле проснулся. Завтракать уже не стал. Тетради в стопку сгреб, чтоб сегодня на проверку отнести, и в детдом отправился.   
Кастелян с самого утра заглянул, гроссбухи свои притащил. Ваня с недосыпу даже не понял сначала, а когда понял, ему завыть хотелось.   
  
— Конец года, Иван Игоревич, — кастелян почти виновато плечами пожал. — Отчитываться надо. Cчета подбить, остальное всё.   
  
Счетоводом своим детдом так и не мог обзавестись, Ване самому всем учетом заниматься приходилось. В прошлом году с этими отчетами и счетами едва до ручки не дошел, клялся себе потом, что бухгалтера найдет, выкрадет, блядь, откуда-нибудь. Но забегался, закрутился, всё на потом откладывал, и вот вам, пожалуйста, годовой отчет сдавать нужно, а делать его некому, кроме директора. Да еще и завхоз с воспалением легких, как назло, слег.   
Ваня книги кастеляна мрачным взглядом окинул и вздохнул тяжко:  
— Ну и сколько в этом году с этим возиться будем, а, Яков Петрович?   
  
И в ответ такой же тяжелый вздох услышал.  
  
Чтоб в долгий ящик не откладывать, после обеда и засели за дело.   
  
Годовой отчет, как и в прошлом году, всё время сжирать начал, Ваня не замечал даже, как оно летит. Поесть забывал. Домой только спать приползал, падал в кровать часто без ужина, пару раз даже раздеться толком не успел. Засыпая, видел, как Светло за столом сидит, то в книгу уткнувшись, то с игрушками для ёлки возился.   
  
А Ваня на пару с кастеляном, в книги эти зарывшись, считали где на счетах, где на пальцах. То и дело сверять заново приходилось, из-за ошибок да исправлений в книгах. Ваня шепотом матюгался, весь кабинет махоркой прокурил. Очень хотелось спалить всю эту тряхомудию к чертям собачьим. А еще больше уволиться хотелось. Или застрелиться сразу. Потому что, где брать счетовода, он так и не придумал. В Наркомпрос бумагу написать разве с угрозами?  
  
Про Маруську даже забыть умудрился с отчетом этим. Хорошо, девчушка не позволила такой беде случиться. Сама пришла, спросила требовательно:  
— Дядь Вань, ты обещал, что еще ночевать возьмешь. Уже много дней прошло. Когда пойдем?  
  
Кастелян лишь в усы улыбнулся. В детдоме все знали, что процесс удочерения к концу подходит, и Иван Игоревич скоро официально папашей станет.  
  
Ваня рукой махнул, собирайся, мол. У него выходных из-за отчета не будет, ребенку-то зачем страдать?   
  
Пока шли, Маруська щебетала что-то, а Ваня по привычке уже все цифры в уме складывал и отнимал. С собой пачку листов на проверку взял дома пересчитать на свежую голову.   
  
— Ну, дядь Вань! Ну ты меня не слушаешь совсем! — Маруська его за рукав дергала, носиком даже зашмыгала расстроенно. — Я же важное говорю, а ты не слушаешь!  
  
— Прости, пожалуйста.   
  
Ваня ее на руки подхватил, носом об щечку потерся, спросил виновато:  
— Что ты говорила?  
  
Маруська про уроки живописи рассказывала, про то, какой Гриша хороший, почти как котик, и как он все толково объясняет. Ваня щебетание ее слушал и снова начал падать в свою математику, как вдруг насторожился, уловив имя знакомое. Переспросил:  
— Что Лизавета Петровна? Что ты про нее сказала?  
Маруська вдруг насупилась, буркнула:  
— Она все время про тебя спрашивает. Все время про тебя с Агриппиной Тихоновной говорит. Чего ей надо, а дядь?  
  
Ваня бы тоже очень хотел это знать.  
  
Дома, едва поужинав, Ваня Маруську заботам Светло поручил. Те в комнату ушли, игрушки свои доделывать, а Ваня снова за цифры треклятые засел, пока в глазах от столбиков цифр рябить не начало. Очнулся, когда Гриша как-то умудрился на стол запрыгнуть и прям на его бумагах вылизываться уселся.  
  
В комнату когда заглянул, эта парочка спала уже. Маруська кроватку свою парой шариков украсила. Светло, сидя у кроватки и голову на руки уронив, спал. Да крепко так, умотался, видимо. Не слышал совсем, как Ваня подошел.   
  
— Светло! Эй! Иван! — Ваня имя прошептал и замешкался. Не знал он, что делать. Руками его трогать точно не стоило, не сейчас, когда Маруська рядом. А вдруг проснется девчушка? Не нужно ей перепуганного до смерти “дядь-Ванечку” видеть. Ваня рядом постоял, и его осенило. Он кота с кухни принес, Светло на колени усадил, а сам к кровати отступил. Потревоженный Гриша на светловских коленях потоптался, мяукнул возмущенно и на пол скакнул. Но Светло этого хватило, голову поднял, в Ваню сонным взглядом уперся и медленно выпрямился. На щеке у него красный след от бортика кровати виднелся.  
  
Ваня отвернулся торопливо, раздеваться стал. Светло головой кивнул, приглашающе. Сам к стене лег и привычно уже в нее носом уткнулся. Светло тихонько рядом устраивался, стараясь даже ненароком Вани не коснуться. Гриша тоже пришел и тоже укладываться стал, по ногам бродил. Гриша дольше всех и возился. Но Ваня уже не слышал. В сон провалился тут же.  
  
Если бы у Вани спросили, чем Маруся со Светло в выходной занимались, он бы при всём желании ответить не смог. Завтракали точно, он как раз за столом уже со своими бумагами сидел, когда они есть уселись. На улице вроде опять что-то делали. Ваня смех Маруськин слышал, но сам не выходил. Никак у него цифры не сходились, хоть плачь. А это проблемы большие сулило, проверки бесконечные. Ване только рожи этих проверяющих стоило представить, чтобы в панику почти впасть. Он даже головой об стол стукнулся пару раз аккурат в тот момент, когда Маруська и Светло, по уши снегом устряпанные, в дом ввалились.   
  
— Дядь Ва-а-ань? — у Маруськи глазищи круглые стали, как у Гриши. Светло улыбку спрятал. — Тебе плохо?  
  
Ваня только скривился, встал и курить пошел на крыльцо.  
  
Вернулся, Светло над его бумагами наклонился, карандашом по строчкам водил, нахмурившись. Ваня рявкнуть на него хотел, но на Маруську посмотрел и передумал.  
— Я могу помочь, — Светло его взгляд заметил, карандаш положил и от стола отступил тут же.  
  
Ваня под Маруськиным взглядом еле выдавил обреченное: “Спасибо”.  
  
После ужина они действительно допоздна сидели, считали. У Светло куда лучше, чем у Вани, получалось. Он ошибки быстрее находил и исправлял. Маруська рядом тихонько сидела, коврик из тряпочек плела. Для котика. Гришу, у Вани на коленях спящего, иногда гладила. Потом носом клевать стала, чуть не уснула, Светло в бок уткнувшись.  
— Уложи ее, — Ваня одними губами проговорил.  
  
Светло поднялся и Маруську унес. Колыбельную ей пел. Ваня под это пение сам и уснул.   
  
Очнулся, когда Гриша мокрым носом в лицо сунулся. Светло рядом стоял. У Вани подозрение нехорошее закралось даже, что Гриша у них теперь исполнитель особой задачи — будильник.  
Ваня встал, потянулся, расправляя затекшие плечи и шею. Голова раскалывалась тупой болью. Ваня посмотрел на раскрытые книги. Чертыхнулся шёпотом, выхлебал кружку воды и в комнату пошел. Спать. Не было у него сил больше. Светло за ним плелся молча. И так же молча на кровать потом лег.  
  
День, когда чертов отчет, наконец, сошелся, Ваня запомнил. Он тогда проклятый гроссбух закрыл, на кастеляна глянул и прошептал:  
— Все-е-ё. Всё!!! Яков Петрович, благодарность тебе выношу. Приказываю вечером напиться и завтра на работу не выходить!  
  
Кастелян обрадовался. Ему этот отчет тоже крови немало выпил. Он усы залихватски подкрутил и спросил:  
— Так может, это, Иван Игоревич, в кабак вечером? Ась?  
  
В кабак хотелось. И Ваня даже согласился было. Но вспомнил вдруг, что это самое Рождество, к которому Маруська так готовилась и которого так ждала, уже завтра почти, а Ваня ей и подарка-то еще не нашел.  
  
Он сразу после обеда из детдома ушел. Думал все толкучки, все злачные места и магазины дорогущие обойти, но найти эти краски, кисть и бумагу хорошую. Он Гришку нашел и долго его расспрашивал, что брать лучше. Гришка ему все обстоятельно изложил, так что на охоту Ваня подготовленным шел. Гришка и намекнул осторожно, к кому обратиться, если что, сказал, дорого, конечно, зато товар стоящий, немецкий, а не дерьмо, на воде замешанное.   
  
Домой Ваня через родную уже толкучку шел. Еды прикупить надо было, хоть денег и немного оставалось, но праздник все же. Побаловать Маруську хотелось. У мужика на лотке что-то странное заметил, яркое, оранжевое. Среди бело-черных красок базара оно нездешним, летним выглядело. Апельсины. Народ подходил, цену спрашивал и отходил, не покупая: дорого. Ваня два купил. На третий денег не хватило, но Ваня решил, что обойдется сам, зато Маруська обрадуется, да и для Светло подарок будет. Ваня домой шел, апельсины шершавые в карманах гладил, и тепло становилось, как будто грели они его.  
  
Домой Ваня довольный пришел. Только в сенях сообразил с досадой, что Светло так ему и не сказал, что Марусе от него в подарок купить. В комнату вошел и замер. Светло бусы рябиновые на окно привешивал. Ваню услышал и чуть с табурета не навернулся. Ваня на окно таращился, на игрушки, на лавке разложенные. Много получилось.  
  
Светло с табурета слез, шагнул поближе, сказал просяще, но настойчиво:  
— Елку надо. Маруся ждать будет.   
  
Ваня вздохнул. Не к лицу ему, конечно, было деревья ради поповского праздника губить. Но ведь и правда, Маруська ждать будет. Без елки этот праздник вроде как ненастоящим получится.  
— Ну пошли.  
  
Он покупки на кухне сгрузил, на крыльцо вышел опять. Топор в сенях захватил. Курил, ждал, пока Светло оденется. Апельсины карманы оттягивали.  
  
Ваня двор взглядом окинул и порадовался, что луны не было совсем. Темень непроглядная. Как в такой елку искать? Зато и их никто не увидит.  
  
Поразмыслив, Ваня решил, что за околицу надо будет выйти, к оврагу, аккурат через огород пройдут. Там Ваня еще осенью, когда только переселился, елочки маленькие видел. Как раз хватит, найти их, главное. Впрочем, если хоть макушки из сугроба будут торчать, откопают.  
  
Светло наконец из дома вышел. За дом зашли, и Ваня вздрогнул, назад шагнул, Светло оттесняя, топор сжал сильнее: в тени дома фигуру приземистую увидел. Подслушивает кто?  
Светло кашлянул сзади, сказал глухо:  
— Это снеговик. Мы с Маруськой слепили в прошлый раз.   
  
Ване щеки жаром обдало.   
  
До оврага молча дошли, в снег проваливаясь то и дело. Хорошо, Ваня помнил примерно, где елочки росли, а то до утра сугробы перерывать бы пришлось. А так почти сразу на елку наткнулись. Откапывали вдвоем, Ваня срубил. В дом понесли. Когда елку в дом втащили, Светло уже зубами стучал от холода, Ваня и сам продрог до костей.  
  
— Баню топил днем? — спросил. Светло только кивнул в ответ, к стенке привалившись и задубевшими пальцами пытаясь пуговицы пальто расстегнуть. Ваня его за плечо к двери развернул.  
  
— Туда и иди, грейся живо.  
  
Сам следом пошел.  
  
В бане тепло было, хорошо, Ваня едва не взвыл, когда пальцы замерзшие отходить стали, растирал как мог. Несколько полешек в топку подбросил, чтоб огонь занялся, руки живым теплом грел. Светло на верхней полке скукожился, колени обхватив, тоже никак отогреться не мог. Но улыбался, глаза прикрыв. Ваня всё на эту улыбку поглядывал тайком.   
  
Из бани еле до дому доползли, разморило. Ваня елку в ведре с водой укрепил, пока Светло чайник ставил.  
  
— Завтра с утра наряжай, чтоб Маруська к елке пришла… — Ваня зевнул, не договорив.   
Ужинали похлебкой в уютной тишине. Ваня дремал почти уже, к стене прислонившись. Светло вдруг фыркнул, в миске ложкой повозил.  
  
— Ты чего? — дремота так утягивала, что даже глаза открывать было лень.   
  
— Да так. Вспомнилось. Был у нас в отряде цыган, Игнатом звали. Всё пытался нас научить суп из ежиков варить, да только казаки брезговали.  
  
Ваня один глаз приоткрыл сонно.   
— Игнат? Цыган? Погоди-ка. Не Смоляков, случаем? Черный такой, как грач? Так он и у нас в отряде был! И тоже наших суп учил варить. Наши ели. Он еще, паразит, перед тем, как из отряда слинять, у комиссара коня самого лучшего увел!  
  
Светло засмеялся тихонько.  
— Так он и нам говаривал. Я даже присловье их помню до сих пор. Как же там? “Сарэ грая ямарэ, дэвэл лэн ваш ямэндэ создыя”. Все, мол, кони наши, бог их для цыган создал.  
  
Ваня во все глаза на смеющегося Светло смотрел. Спокойного, непривычно расслабившегося, домашнего. Смотрел на него, смотрел и не выдержал, сказал тихо, почти шёпотом:  
— Иди сюда.  
  
Светло на него взгляд перевел. Улыбка на губах еще держалась, только таяла уже, растворялась, будто и не было ее, а в глазах опять тоска плескалась.   
  
Ваня свои глаза прикрыл, хотелось на подольше в памяти того Светло удержать, запомнить. Светло подошел, рядом встал, ждал.  
  
Ваня его за запястье взял и отпустил сразу. Сказал хрипло:  
— Спать иди.  
  
Светло ушел тут же. Уже и кровать скрипнула давно, и заснуть тот, наверное, успел. А Ваня всё к стене прислонившись сидел, и в ушах у него всё еще облегченный светловский выдох стоял.   
  
Как не хотелось, но пришлось вставать и тоже в кровать идти. Сон на стуле ему бодрости вряд ли прибавит, а завтра Маруська их со Светло до дна выжмет своим детским запалом. Ваня твердо себе пообещал, что уж хоровод вокруг елки его водить не заставят!   
  
Маруська к нему в кабинет, едва он раздеться с улицы успел, вбежала. Глазенками сияла, щебетала без умолку, перечисляла, что будет до ужина делать, чтобы время быстрее прошло.  
— Дядь Вань, а мы когда пойдем? Сейчас? После обеда? А после обеда скоро? А дядь-Ванечка меня ждет? А…  
  
Ваня смотрел на нее и улыбался. Впервые за несколько недель ему ничего не надо было делать, он ничего не ждал, просто готовился провести хороший вечер. Дома. С семьей.  
  
Маруська его взгляд поймала, подбежала, как Гриша, на коленки забралась, прижалась. Ваня ее по голове погладил, сказал:  
— Скоро. После обеда — это совсем скоро. Ты пока на уроки иди.  
  
— Да! Я дядь-Ванечке картинков нарисую! Он их любит!  
  
На Ваню нахмурившегося посмотрела, добавила торопливо:  
— И тебе нарисую, не плакай.  
  
Ваня ее выпроводил и делом занялся. До вечера бумаги по папкам и стопкам раскладывал, чтобы все на своем месте было. На апельсины, на краю стола лежащие, посмотрел. Так он их вчера из карманов и не достал. Глупо, конечно, для Светло это, наверное, и не подарок вовсе, но у Вани эти солнышки среди зимы улыбку вызывали. Может, и Светло улыбнется?  
Маруська, когда они одевались уже, свои подарки показала. И для дядь-Ванечки рисунок нарисовала, и для Гришеньки. Ване, то что для него нарисовала, не показала, строго сказала, что под елочкой будет, как положено. Любопытно было до жути, тем более после того, как Ваня рисунок для Гришеньки изучил, но Маруська непреклонна была. Ох уж эта светловская упертая порода. Ваня только так подумал и сам же себя оборвал.  
  
Домой оба почти бежали. Ване, чуть ли не как Маруське интересно было, что там, как Светло елку нарядил. И опять небось оладушков напек.  
  
Маруська еще от калитки кричать начала:  
— Дядь-Ванечка! Гришенька!  
  
Кот носа не высунул. Мороза, видать, побоялся. А дядь-Ванечка тут же вышел, Маруська с визгами ему на шею кинулась.  
  
Ваню дома запахи оглушили просто. Он, себе не веря, принюхивался: мясом пахло! То-то кот их встречать не вышел, от жрачки такой побоялся отойти, караулил. Вот только, где Светло его взял?   
  
Маруська только валенки сняла и в пальтишке в комнату побежала. Оттуда такой визг восторженный донесся, что кот от печки в дверь открытую рванул и в сенях сховался.   
Ваня в комнату зашел и тоже дар речи потерял.   
  
На полке свечи горели. Елку в углу освещали ярко. На ней игрушки висели самодельные со снежинками вместе, бусы из ягод. Ваня вспомнил сверкающую елку, которую видел как-то на французском корабле, куда их Рождество праздновать пригласили. Может, у них и неказистая елка была, зато своя. Маруська ладошки ко рту так прижала, так глазенками впилась, будто ничего красивее в мире не было.   
  
Под елкой уже лежало что-то, в бумагу завернутое. Маруська на цыпочках подкралась и рисунки свои туда положила. Ваня апельсины в кармане сжал покрепче.   
  
На кухню зашел, в чугунок заглянул, на мясо уставился. На пустую банку из-под тушенки американской взгляд перевел. Слюну голодную сглотнул и на тихий шорох оглянулся. Светло в дверях стоял, в упор на Ваню смотрел. И ни раскаяния, ни сожаления у него в глазах не было. А Ваню пот прошиб холодный, и руки против воли в кулаки сжались, когда у него картинка в голове сложилась. Это же он на рынок ходил, гад такой! И не сегодня явно. А может, и не раз ходил! Подарок же для Маруськи, небось, особый нужен. А если бы его узнал кто-то? А если бы выдал? Вон, в газетах то и дело упоминают, как поймали очередного врага революции, что под личиной простого советского гражданина жил. Чем Светло думал-то, блядь?   
  
Ваня выдохнул медленно. Заставил себя кулаки разжать. В глаза Светло глянул, сказал едва слышно:  
— Потом поговорим.  
  
Светло кивнул спокойно, соглашаясь. К Маруське ушел. А Ваня долго еще продышаться не мог. От сытного мясного духа мутило. И от какого-то слепого бессмысленного ужаса никак отойти не выходило.   
  
— Дядь Вань! Подарки!  
  
Маруська влетела, пальтишко на ходу сдирая.  
— Пойдем! Подарки вручать! Пойдем!  
  
Ваня улыбнулся, сначала не очень вышло, а потом, наконец, и по-настоящему получилось. Чтоб там ни было, ребенку праздник он не испортит.  
  
В комнате Маруська к елке кинулась, в сверток вцепилась, бумагу торопливо разрывала, а потом затихла. На ладошках держала что-то поблескивающее, смотрела, замерев.  
  
Ваня рассмотреть пытался издалека, но Маруська помогла. Подошла тихонько, в ладошке открытой протянула, смотри, мол, что у меня теперь есть!  
  
И Ваня смотрел. Он такое только в далекой юности видел, в витрине марсельского магазина. Маленький хрустальный ангел с сусальными крылышками простирал тонкие руки к миру. Ваня пальцем осторожно крылья потрогал и отдернул тут же руку, поломать побоялся.   
Маруська ангела со всей осторожностью на лавку положила. Рисунки из-под елки взяла, глянула на обоих хитро. Вручила каждому, на одном месте рядом прыгала, ждала нетерпеливо их восторги.  
  
Ваня рисунок взял, но сам на Светло смотрел пристально, который свой подарок изучал. Глаза у того вдруг слезами наполнились. Ваня ждал этого. Маруська на рисунке мать изобразила, похоже очень. Светло голову опустил, а когда поднял, на губах улыбка играла счастливая, светлая, он Маруську обнял, в щеку поцеловал прошептав:  
— Спасибо!  
  
Теперь очередь Вани была. Он с некоторым трепетом свой подарок развернул и тоже замер, поняв вдруг, что глаза против воли влажными делаются. На тетрадном листке голубым цветом море раскинулось, и кораблик маленький на волнах качался.  
  
Ваня на Маруську лишь посмотрел, и она на шее повисла, хихикала в ухо. Еще и к Светло рукой тянулась, чтобы тоже присоединялся. Но тот лишь улыбался.  
  
— А твой? — Маруська, Ванину шею отпускать не желавшая, на Светло смотрела, ее поедало любопытство. — Что ты дяде Ване приготовил?  
  
— Картошку с тушенкой, — Светло ровным голосом говорил, но глаза смеялись. И ведь не врал. Приготовил же.  
  
Маруська на Ваню уставилась:   
— А ты?   
  
Ваня ее на пол ссадил неохотно, в сени вышел.  
  
Когда Маруська сверток, Ваней ей врученный, разворачивала, кончик языка от усердия зубами прикусила даже, а потом запищала, в ладоши захлопала и закружилась. Шептала:   
— Краски! Настоящие! Разноцветные! Как у художников! Спасибо!  
  
Кисточку пальчиками трогала. Ваню ей по носу пощекотала, заставив наклониться. Потом Светло досталось. Наконец выдохнула счастливо, на лавку забралась, ангела в ладошке устроила, краски на колени положила, проговорила:  
  
— Теперь дядь-Ванечке!  
  
Светло покраснел почему-то. На кухню заторопился, сказал:  
— Есть идемте, остынет же!  
  
Кот аккурат на этих словах за дверью заорал блажью, будто понимал, о чем речь. И что сейчас люди за стол без него усядутся, тоже понимал. Ваня вдруг хмыкнул. Апельсин из кармана достал, Светло бросил. Тот дернулся от неожиданности, но поймал. Апельсин рассматривал, будто в первый раз в жизни видел и понять не мог, что это за оранжевый шарик.   
  
— С праздником, Вань.   
  
“Ванюша” почему-то в горле застряло. Светло взгляд на него поднял, изумленно распахнутый, растерянный до чертиков. Взглянул и отвернулся тут же. Пошел Грише дверь открывать. Тот ее уже когтями драл, кажется. И зубами тоже вход пытался проделать.   
  
Ваня второй апельсин Маруське вручил. Она теперь то на ангела, то на апельсин завороженным взглядом смотрела. Не видела, наверное, еще таких фруктов и не пробовала, по военному-то времени.   
  
Едва Светло дверь открыл, Гриша влетел в комнату. Маруська шустро с лавки слезла, кота, вертевшегося и беспрестанно оравшего, изловила и свой подарок — рисунок со здоровенной толстой мышью — ему вручила. Гриша, скотинка неблагодарная, подарок изорвал тут же. Он всё на зуб пробовал.   
  
Маруська глаза вытаращила, а потом рассмеялась звонко. Ваня тоже смеялся. Еще и от того, как рядом Светло фыркнул.  
  
Потом сели ужинать. На столе чугунок паром исходил, капуста в миске белой горкой горбилась, апельсины боками отсвечивали.  
  
— Дернем по маленькой? — Ваня хлеб резал торопливо, от запахов живот сводило.  
Светло настороженный взгляд бросил, кивнул. Ваня бутылку рыковки достал, плеснул в кружки.  
  
Маруська жевала, от удовольствия жмурилась то и дело. Они со Светло по очереди ей кусочки мяса из тарелок подкладывали. Кот в углу над своей порцией урчал.   
  
Хорошо было.  
  
Маруська после ужина под елкой уселась, их обоих рядом с собой усадила, у Гриши сбежать тоже не вышло (Маруська лаз в подпол книжкой светловской тяжеленной прикрыла заранее, хитрюга). Потребовала сказку про ангела и апельсин. Полюбовалась на их вытянутые лица и объявила, что сама рассказывать будет. Сказка, по мнению Вани, получилась про Ангела-Апельсина, но интересная была. Жалко даже, что Маруська не дорассказала, на полуслове уснула, на середине своей запутанной истории.  
  
Пока Светло ее раздевал и укладывал, Ваня со стола убирал.  
  
В комнату вернулся, кот уже на кровати посередь подушки лежал, будто всегда там его место было. Делал вид, что спит.  
  
Ваня раздеваться начал, на Светло искоса поглядывал. Горело у него. Высказаться не терпелось.  
  
В кровать забрался, Гришу осторожно подвинув. По подушке похлопал, Светло подзывая. Светло свечи задул, но керосинку совсем гасить не стал, маленький огонек оставил на случай, если Маруська проснется ночью. Ваня в полутьме его лица разглядеть не мог и жалел. Глухое раздражение копилось, росло комом в горле, не давая дышать. Вот какого хрена Светло его не послушался? А если бы попался?  
  
Когда Светло наконец в кровати на краешке устроился, Ваню как прорвало. Он над ним навис, низко-низко склонился и почти в самые губы прошипел:  
— Ты по-хорошему совсем не можешь, да? Спрашивал же, что тебе купить нужно, блядь! Я же запретил из дома выходить! Не понимаешь, чем это тебе грозит?  
  
Светло молчал. Не дышал даже, кажется. Только упрямо смотрел в глаза, спокойно так, и будто бы Вани не видя, отчего злость еще больше бурлить начала. Хотелось за плечи схватить и трясти, чтобы дошло, чтобы понял, как Ваня испугался за него, чтобы перестал делать вид, что Вани нет рядом, чтобы услышал его, наконец. Но Ваня еще помнил, что Маруська рядом спит, что трогать Светло нельзя, поэтому оставалось лишь орать шепотом.   
  
Выоравшись, Ваня от Светло отодвинулся. На бок повернулся. За последние недели он как-то уж и привык засыпать носом в стенку. Буркнул напоследок:  
— Башку бы тебе отвернуть, всё равно не пользуешься. Скажи спасибо, что Маруська тут.   
  
Светло молчал.


	14. Глава XIII

На завтрак Маруська апельсин ела. Вчера у нее, по ее же словам, на него в животе места совсем не осталось. Очень она по этому поводу сокрушалась. Еле уговорили, что за ночь с апельсинами ничего не сделается, не пропадут никуда, Гришенька не съест, и наутро только вкуснее будут. Маруська даже спала с ними. Краски и ангела в кровать брать не стала, побоялась помять и сломать. Положила всё свое богатство на табурет возле кроватки, любовалась, засыпая. И апельсины к себе прижимала.   
  
Светло один апельсин чистил, Маруська за ним смотрела и на своем повторяла, морщилась счастливо, когда сок в лицо брызгал. Светло апельсин разломил пополам, к Маруське подвинул. Та свой рядом положила, дольку отщипнула, в рот сунула и раскусила.  
  
Ваня чувствовал, как у него против воли на лице улыбка расплывается, уж очень у Маруськи личико довольное было, просто до невозможности. Глаза зажмурила, губы и пальцы облизывала. Прошептала счастливо:  
— Сла-а-адкий!  
  
Светло с нее глаз не сводил. Лучился весь. А Ваня вдруг на него засмотрелся. На миг лишь представилось, что было бы, если б его, дурью башку, на рынке замели. Ваня похолодел даже при одной только мысли. Сморгнул и взгляд светловский поймал. Тот, видно, гримасу кривую на Ванином лице разглядеть успел, с него улыбка разом стекла. Взгляд отвел. Опять, блядь, что-то надумал себе.  
  
— Это тебе! — Ваня вздрогнул даже. Маруська ему на ладошке дольку желтую протягивала, смотрела хитро.   
  
Ваня взял, в пальцах вертел, апельсинов он даже вкус забыл уже. Будто в прошлой жизни есть доводилось.  
  
— И дядь-Ванечке! — Маруська Светло тоже дольку протянула. Тот губами потянулся. Зубами с ладошки стянул.   
  
Ваня зажмурился. Маруська рассмеялась.  
— Дядь-Вань, ешь! Вкусно! А ты почему красный?   
  
Ваня едва не подавился своей долькой: перед глазами как живая стояла картина, что Светло у него с руки эту дольку берет, ему улыбается. В животе горячо стало.   
  
Потом чай пили крепкий и сладкий. Маруська к Светло на колени перебралась, опять что-то рассказывала, не забывая прихлебывать чай и от вчерашнего оладушка откусывать. Светло внимательно слушал. А Ваня опять смотрел. С одного на другого взгляд переводил, наглядеться не мог. Одно точно знал — не отпустит. Будто голос откуда-то изнутри твердил безостановочно: “Моё”.   
  
Оставить дома подарки Маруську вдвоем уговаривали. Обещали, что Гриша сторожить будет. Только тогда согласилась, со слезами с ангелочком расставалась, с красками. Еще долго носом шмыгала — почти до самого детдома — и помалкивала, пока шли. Ваня не сразу понял, чего ему так не хватает — бесконечного Маруськиного лепета.  
  
Он ее на руки подхватил, сказал:  
— Ничего, егоза, скоро совсем дома жить будешь.  
  
— Совсем-совсем? Всегда?  
  
— Всегда. Со мной. И с дядь-Ванечкой тоже.  
  
— И с Гришенькой? — уточнила въедливо.   
  
Ваня фыркнул.   
— Ну куда ж мы без Гришеньки-то.  
  
Стоило только в ворота войти, сторож подошел, глазами косил. Это значило, что разговор у него есть тайный и совершенно не терпящий отлагательства. Почему нельзя было просто сказать, без странных знаков, Ваня понять не мог, но старика переделывать не пытался.  
  
Старик к подвалу пошаркал, Ваня Маруську дежурному воспитателю с рук на руки передал и за ним пошел.  
— Что опять стряслось, Никифор Федорыч?  
  
Дед хмыкнул, дверь отпер, долго перебирая связку ключей, фонарь запалил и дальше вглубь подвала потопал.  
  
Ваня шел и перебирал в уме возможные катастрофы. Обвалилась стена? Затопило где-то? Трубы канализационные прогнили? Да что случилось-то?!  
  
Вдруг дед остановился, свернул и в угол втиснулся. Как он ориентируется в этих лабиринтах, Ваня понять не мог. У Вани, вон, план здания был, и он его изучал много раз, и сам здесь все облазил, но каждый раз будто новые закоулки открывал.   
— Смотри-ка чо, Иван Игоревич!  
  
Дед осторожно поднес фонарь в самый угол, и Ваня оторопел.  
— А разве бывает зимой-то?  
  
— Ну как видишь! — дед захихикал.  
  
В углу в куче тряпок возились и слабо попискивали недавно народившиеся котята. Кошку они, видно, спугнули, пока шли.  
  
— Что делать будем? — дед спрашивал, и странно молодые глаза на сморщенном лице смотрели будто бы изучающе, будто Ваня экзамен какой сдавал.  
  
— В тепло бы их. И как только крысы еще не пожрали, — Ваня стащил фуражку, чесал затылок.   
  
Дед разглядывал пищащие комочки и беззубо улыбался.  
— Я, ежели вы дозволяете, к себе в сторожку заберу.   
  
Ваня кивнул.  
  
За ночь ЧП в детдоме не случилось. Ваня даже не поверил, переспросил, точно ли. Дежурный воспитатель улыбнулся. Добавил только, что одного шкета перед завтраком Агриппина Тихоновна отчитала. Тот вставать отказался. Видно, от уроков решил поотлынивать, в спальне поваляться, говорил, мол, голова болит, но на уроки его-таки идти заставили.   
  
Ваня в столовую заглянул, когда завтракать заканчивали, Леньку позвал. Материю красную он достал, нужно теперь было, чтобы кто-то галстуков из нее накроил да звездочек для младших. Ваня воспитательниц попросил, но им помощники нужны были. Ленька пару-тройку мальков обещал найти рукастых, чтоб не испортили всё дело. Собрался уже выйти из кабинета, да Ваня остановил.   
— Деда пугаете всё, — Ваня усмехнулся. — Переживает он, что спалите детдом со своими свечками, пока ночами заседаете. Так и не скажешь, в чем дело?  
  
Ленька лишь головой помотал отрицательно, зубами сверкнул.   
  
Конспираторы хреновы. Ваня ходил по кабинету и посмеивался про себя. Знал он, что они там делали. Догадывался. Клятву наверняка пионерскую зубрили, вот он бы точно зубрил, был бы на пятнадцать лет моложе. Конечно, можно было бы в классе, но ведь неинтересно так совсем.   
  
После разговора с Ленькой Ваня отчет ещё раз проверил и в Наркомпрос пошел сдавать. Как раз на сегодня было назначено. Никому не доверял, а ну как пошлет курьером кого, и отчет потеряют? Был у Вани такой горький опыт, одного раза ему с лихвой хватило. Так что, нет уж, лучше сам отнесёт и убедится, что приняли честь по чести.  
  
Бумаги Ваня сдал, но уйти из этого бюрократического ада так просто не получилось. Постоянно кто-то останавливал, руку жал, спрашивал что-то. Ваня звереть начал. Спасла его Женечка. Под локоть подхватила и на улицу вывела. Шли потом, морозным воздухом дышали и разговаривали. Женечка про Маруську расспрашивала. Ваня сам не заметил, что говорить о ней может без передышки, видно, от Маруськи и заразился болтовней.  
  
Женечка посмеивалась.   
  
Спросила вдруг задумчиво:  
— Вань, ты же помнишь, что у Мирона день рождения скоро?  
  
Ваня смутился до слез почти, надеялся, что не покраснел. Он не помнил, со всеми своими делами семейными да детдомовскими обо всем забыл.  
  
Женечка милостиво сделала вид, что не заметила, продолжила как ни в чем не бывало:  
— У него сковороды нет.  
  
“Жены у него нет”. Это Ваня про себя подумал. А вслух сказал:  
— Сковорода — это вещь!  
  
Женечка согласно кивнула. Потом в глаза заглянула лукаво, сказала:  
— Вань, ты бы с девочкой своей зашел бы как-нибудь в гости, а? У меня подарок для нее есть.   
  
Ваня даже рот уже открыл, чтоб Женечку пригласить, но запнулся. Светло же. Женечка — это вам даже не Мирон. Женечка сразу все поймет. Одного ее взгляда, на Светло брошенного, достаточно будет.  
  
— Хорошо, Жень. Как-нибудь обязательно, — Ваня говорил и надеялся, что голос не дрожит.  
  
Он Женечку до работы проводил, а сам на работу не пошел. Домой рванул. Со Светло еще поговорить надо было. Но сначала анкету сделать. Вот ни разу не удалось из Наркомпроса чертова просто так уйти, постоянно какую-нибудь общественную нагрузку взваливали. Вот и теперь на нем опросник для Красного Креста висел. Хорошо еще, Ваня его дома сможет заполнить. Ну постарается.   
  
Дома на Светло взглянул многообещающе, мол, вот сейчас у нас будет время поговорить. И за опросник сел, чтоб не забыть про него потом. Думал, быстренько управится, а провозился до позднего вечера. Когда живот забурчал громко, напоминая, что вообще-то и поесть бы пора, Ваня злосчастный опросник отложил. Решил, что завтра с утра на работе доделает.  
  
Встал, ужин разогрел. Светло позвал. Тот весь вечер из комнаты носа не высовывал. Гриша только туда-сюда ходил, с одних коленей на другие. Холодновато в доме было, вот он, видать, и искал, у кого теплее.  
  
Ели молча. Светло только Гришину лапу загребущую время от времени со стола спихивал. Ему вообще-то выделили пайку, да кот считал, что со стола вкуснее.  
Ваня ложкой в миске гремел, думал напряженно, как разговор-то начать, чтобы Светло не взбеленился опять, как донести до него, что Ваня просто боится? Не поверит ведь все равно. Сам на него поглядывал и на себе взгляды светловские ловил.  
  
Светло вдруг тарелку свою оттолкнул почти. С табурета поднялся, подошел, встал напротив, чтоб Ваня на него посмотрел. Выдохнул, взгляд поймав:  
  
— Давай уже. Сил больше нет.  
  
— Что?   
  
— Наказание.   
  
Глаза у него горели лихорадочно и почти отчаянно.   
— Выпорешь? Выебешь без масла? Что ещё придумаешь?  
  
Сильно же Светло припекло. Ваня с покрасневшего лица на побелевшие костяшки сжатых в кулаки ладоней взгляд переводил, и не верилось, что это он до такого человека довел. Сам, собственными руками, старательно. И что теперь делать с этим, не знал. Злость охватила и тоска. Он тепла хотел и теплом поделиться, а от него лишь гадостей и боли ждали.  
— Раздевайся, — Ваня это тихо сказал, сквозь зубы.  
  
Но Светло отмер, будто полегчало ему, будто Ваня этим словом всё по местам сразу расставил. Будто ничего другого он от Вани и не ждал.   
  
Разделся быстро. Одежду на табуретку сложил. Стоял, руки вдоль тела опустив, даже не пытался прикрыться, взгляда не поднимал. Молчал снова. А Ваня на него смотрел, оторваться не мог.  
  
За руку взял и на себя потянул. Светло не сопротивлялся. Мягкий был, податливый. И безвольный, как кукла. Позволил себя на колени усадить, через Ванино плечо в стену пустыми глазами смотрел. Вздрагивал, когда Ваня пальцами плечей и спины касался. Дышать старался глубоко, но Ваня чувствовал, что ему кричать хочется и сбежать отсюда, в свой угол забиться.   
  
Ваня его и не держал вовсе, только мягко трогать и гладить продолжал. Успокаивающе.  
Не помогало. Светло трясти мелко начало. И Ваню вслед за ним. Светло сам не заметил, как Ване в тельняшку вцепился.  
  
Ваня его обнял, к себе притиснул. Держал крепко, пока Светло вздыхал судорожно. Ваня ждал, что рваться начнет, гадал, как лучше будет, отпустить или наоборот, но тот не вырывался. А Ваня лицо свое прятал, дышать пытался, только плохо выходило. Горло так сжало — не продохнуть, ненавистью к самому себе обдало. В кого он превратился-то? В палача такого же? Но Светло-то хоть на войне лютовал. Так что, выходит, Ваня еще хуже стал?   
  
Но отпускать Светло не хотелось. Ваня спину дрожащую гладил, лопатки острые, позвонки выступающие. Совсем тот себя заморил, кожа да кости остались. Сам не заметил, как мурлыкать начал колыбельную, что мать пела, только без слов. Гришу глазами искал торопливо. Гриша лучшим лекарством от всего был, даже от истерики, но кот слинял куда-то в подпол, зря он ему ход сделал.  
  
Светло в руках дрожать перестал. Но мышцы у него каменные были, напряженные. И в лицо ему Ваня смотреть не хотел.  
  
Поэтому поднялся не без труда, Светло под задницу поддерживая, и в комнату потащил. Керосинка на кухне осталась, луна сквозь холстину на окне не била, темно было. Впрочем, Ваня уверен был, что Светло все равно, что он глаза зажмурил и в себе спрятался опять. Только сегодня Ваня его тормошить и выцарапывать не собирался.  
  
Ваня одеяло сдернул, Светло на кровать сгрузил, рядом вытянулся, снова к себе заледеневшее тело прижав и их обоих одеялом накрывая. Светло ему в плечо дышал тихо, через раз, замер и сжался. А Ваня едва силы нашел, чтобы выговорить:  
— Это не наказание. Я не хотел. Я не буду. Спи, Ванечка.  
  
Когда Светло всхлипнул вдруг, Ваня вздрогнул. Еще раз порадовался, что темно было хоть глаз выколи. Этой своей слабости Светло бы ему не простил. А так, может, получится сделать вид, что ничего не было. Ваня его к себе лишь крепче прижал, тот плакал молча, всхлипы давя.  
  
У Вани плечо давно затекло, на котором светловская голова лежала, тот уснул, но и во сне всхлипывал по-детски совсем. А Ваня пошевелиться боялся. Так и уснул, Светло к себе прижимая.   
  
Утром Светло с ним рядом не было. И в доме не было. Ваня во двор выглянул, над банькой дымок вился. Сбежал, видать, от его глаз подальше. Баню вон топил. Тоже дело.  
  
Ваня проверять не пошел, на работу опять опаздывал. Даже сам не поел, не хотелось. Кота только покормил, хотя тот и у Светло, небось, свою долю вытребовал уже.  
— Мышей чего не жрешь? — мрачно спросил Ваня, каши коту положив на газету в углу.   
  
Кот на этот вопрос даже не мявкнул, лишь посмотрел презрительно. Потянулся со вкусом и, задрав остаток хвоста, завтракать пошел. Второй раз. Буржуй одноухий.  
  
До вечера день тянулся бесконечно. Ваня извелся весь, так хотелось Светло увидеть и поговорить наконец. Даже Маруська, которая прибежала свои рисунки новые показать, ненадолго только отвлекла.  
  
Ваня в библиотеке книг набрал.   
  
И вроде так домой рвался, а когда время к ужину подходило, и собираться пора стало, понял, что домой просто ноги не несут, так боязно было. Ваня глаза на оставленные Маруськой на столе рисунки перевел и хмыкнул. Можно было бы, конечно, снова Маруську привести ночевать. Светло бы оттаял.  
  
Но не дело это — ребенком прикрываться. Самим надо разобраться. Поговорить.  
  
Ваня домой шел и думал, что Светло сказать? Как? Как сказать, чтобы тот понял?  
И как это вообще можно сказать, если Ваня и сам ничего не понимал, в себе-то разобраться не мог, не то что до другого донести наболевшее. Одно понимал только, и чем дальше, тем тверже уверен был: не мог он больше по-старому, не хотел глаза светловские испуганные видеть, не хотел, чтобы его боялись и шарахались, как от собаки бешеной.   
  
К дому подходил, остановился. За кисетом потянулся, “козью ножку” сворачивал старательно. Курил стоял, на окно глядя. Сквозь иней тень виднелась, опять, видно, Светло на кухне книжку свою читал.  
  
Светло все Ванины предположения подтвердил. Стоило лишь в дом зайти, как тот тут же вид сделал независимый, в книжку уткнулся, будто Вани и не было вовсе, и вечера вчерашнего тоже не было. И не плакал он, в Ванино плечо уткнувшись. Только Ваня в эту игру не хотел играть больше.   
  
Он разделся неторопливо, руки помыл, в лицо водой ледяной поплескал. Напротив сел, кашлянул, слова подбирая. Ничего лучше не нашел, чем предложить:  
— Поговорим?  
  
Светло на него взгляд говорящий бросил. В нем так и читалось усталое “будто у меня выбор есть”.  
  
— Я тебе зла не хочу, — Ваня понял, что не с того начал. Светло молчал, но глаза сощурил и смотрел почти зло, будто спрашивал: “Да ну? Неужели?”  
  
Ваня нахмурился. Сам с собой и собственными страхами он разговаривать не желал. Наговорился уже. Повторил:  
— Не хочу. Давай ну по-людски, что ли, попробуем? Не бойся меня.  
  
Говорил, а сам в светловские глаза не отрываясь смотрел. Видел, как зрачки расширяются, как удивление и непонимание ярость сменяет. Светло даже заговорить сразу не мог, будто давился словами.   
— По-людски? С тобой — по-людски?! Не бояться? — Светло смеялся. Точнее, зубы скалил, того гляди, бросится, в кровь порвет.  
  
Ваня руки со стола убрал. К стене откинулся. Всем своим видом выражая полное миролюбие. Сам же сказал, что не хочет пугать.  
  
Светло вскочил, навис сверху. Смотрел ненавидяще. Теперь Ванина очередь молчать и выжидать настала. Он и молчал.  
  
Светло кухню шагами мерил, руками взмахивал. Ваню волной его ярости ощутимо так обдавало. Красивый Светло был: румянец на щеках горел, губа прикушенная, волосы отросшие с лица отбрасывал то и дело. Ваня давно заметил, что мешали они ему, хорошо, что хоть обрезать не торопился. Запретить ведь не получится теперь.   
  
И не понять: то ли зажмуриться и спрятаться хотелось, то ли к стене прижать и в объятиях стиснуть. Поцеловать.   
  
— Не выйдет со зверем по-людски! Знаю я, что такие, как ты, вытворяли. Ну я ладно, на мне тоже, — Светло плечами передернул, — всякого много. Я свое сполна заслужил. Девчонки-то вам, тварям, что сделали?   
  
Ваня даже не понял.  
— Какие девчонки? Ты чего?   
  
— Какие? Тебе напомнить, что ли? В красках рассказать? — Светло шептал почти, но Ване казалось, что орал. Уж лучше бы орал. Проще бы было.  
  
— Ты же был там, героический матрос Евстигнеев. Сам все видел. Сколько их через тебя прошло, а? Через дружков твоих? Не считали, сколько трупов оставили? Герои, блядь.   
  
Светло зубы стиснул и последнее слово вроде как простонал. Его от ненависти трясло почти.  
А у Вани кровь от лица отхлынула, когда он понял, наконец, про что Светло говорит. Комок кислый к горлу подкатил, дышать через нос пришлось, чтоб не вывернуло тут же на стол. Он ведь забыть пытался. Все эти годы пытался. Видел. И как насиловали в коридорах, видел, как из окон на штыки выкидывали. Всё видел. Только сделать ничего не мог. Озверели тогда все, опьянели от вседозволенности. Не остановить было. Немногие старались остановить, как и Ваня, не вышло у них.  
  
— Вспомнил, никак, матросик? — Светло остановился, взглядом жгучим в Ваню вперился.  
  
Вспомнил. Ваня Лешку вспомнил. У него самого хватило тогда силы уйти, бросить всё, устал он кулаки об чужие морды отбивать, да и не помогало всё равно. А у Лешки — нет. Ни тогда, ни потом. Ваня наверх пошел Мирона искать, а Лешка в погреба винные подался. Да так и остался к бутылке до конца дней своих привязанным. Он Ване так и не рассказывал никогда, что пережил в ту неделю. Но Лешку это, как кислотой, до самого последнего дня разъедало.   
  
— Я никого из девчонок тех и пальцем не тронул. Клянусь. Чем хочешь клянусь, — Ваня тоже шептал. Не мог он сейчас в полный голос.   
  
— С чего ты взял, что я тебе поверю? — Светло перед ним стоял, на носках покачивался, в самую душу заглядывал.  
  
Ваня на шрам от укуса на его шее посмотрел, на кадык выпирающий и лишь руками развел. Что еще оставалось? Повторил, для себя уже больше:  
— Не тронул.   
  
Светло головой покачал, отворачиваясь, будто от падали.   
  
Ваня на косоворотку его черную смотрел, такую же, как тогда в кузне. Светло только такие и носил, что ли? И злость внутри вспыхнула. Не хотел он брани, само вырвалось:  
— А ты сам-то? Не насиловал, скажешь? Девок не гонял?  
  
— Девок не гонял, — Светло холодно проговорил и добавил злорадно: — Ты не в счет. Тебе тогда понравилось.  
  
Ваня руки под столом в кулаки сжал. Дышать старался. Понравилось. Так понравилось, что пять лет потом кошмары снились.  
  
Он свое давешнее “не бойся меня” припомнил и рассмеялся вдруг тихо и горько. Стоили они со Светло друг друга. С Ванечкой. Стоили.  
  
Светло смотрел на него оторопело, понять не мог, что это он.  
  
— Ту тетку на вокзале, что Маруську проворонила, ты ее как упокоил? — Ваня сам не знал, с чего про тетку вспомнил, зачем спросил. Сидело просто в голове. Светло так растерялся, брови по-детски домиком свел, вспоминая. А потом краснеть неудержимо начал, отвернулся торопливо. Ваня сказал медленно, догадку озвучив:   
— А ты ведь ее не тронул?  
  
Светло развернулся резко, проговорил зло, будто выплюнул:  
— В подворотне ножом, как свинью, заколол. Кровищи натекло.  
  
— С чего ты взял, что я тебе поверю? — Ваня Светло его же фразу вернул и ржать начал.   
  
Светло тоже улыбнулся, но тут же будто одернул себя, нахмурился зло. А Ваня смеялся, остановиться не мог, то ли над собой, то ли над Светло, сам не понимал. В сенях кот заорал, Ваниному смеху будто вторя. Ваню еще пуще разобрало, впору за живот хвататься. Светло на него посмотрел странно и пошел кота впускать.   
  
А Ваня ужин греть взялся. Разговоры — разговорами, но пожрать тоже надо было. Руки дрожали.  
  
Гриша влетел, возле ног уселся, вопил. Боялся без пайка остаться.   
  
Светло в свой угол снова забился и в книжку будто уткнулся. Только Ваня то и дело чувствовал его взгляд на себе.  
  
Кашу заправить хотел, да в бутыльке совсем уж ничего не осталось. Ваня себе зарубку на памяти сделал, что надо на толкучку завтра не забыть заглянуть, если денег хватит.   
  
Грише первому его порцию на газету в углу плюхнул. Кашу по мискам разложил. К Светло одну подвинул. Хлеба кусок рядом положил. Ложку.  
  
Светло вздохнул, но ложку взял и есть начал. Молча. Ваня и этому рад был. Сначала есть. Потом говорить. Потом все остальное. Так как-то наверное нужно. Постепенно.   
  
После ужина он за учебник сел.   
— Помочь?  
  
Светло тихо спросил, но Ваня все равно вздрогнул. Не ожидал он. Думал, уйдет Светло в комнату сразу, не останется с ним. Наобщался уже сегодня до тошноты.  
— Если хочешь.  
  
С задачками они часа два просидели. Светло зевать стал. Рот ладонью прикрывал, маялся.  
Ваня тетрадку закрыл, на угол стола отодвинул. Потянулся до хруста в спине, сказал:  
— Спать пошли, поздно.  
  
Он, конечно, не думал, что Светло обрадуется. Но тоски пепельной в глазах тоже увидеть не ожидал. Не хотел Светло с ним в койку. Воротило его. Как бы Ваня ни пытался по-хорошему. Ваня комок холодный сглотнул, буркнул, отвернувшись:   
— Спать — значит просто спать. Не трясись. Да и масло закончилось.  
  
Он в комнату пошел, разделся. К стене подвинулся. Но вместо того чтобы отвернуться, как последнее время делал, за Светло наблюдать принялся. Глаз с него не сводил.   
  
Даже когда тот керосинку задул и рядом лег, спиной повернувшись, продолжал его взглядом оглаживать. Так хотелось руку протянуть, по спине пальцами провести, родинки губами пересчитать, но оставалось только смотреть. И то Светло под взглядом ежился и одеяло норовил до ушей натянуть. Даже так прятался.  
  
Сел вдруг на кровати, подушку свою схватил, на лавку, видно, смыться решил.  
— Куда? — Ваня только это шепнул, но Светло вздохнул и обратно улегся.   
  
Гриша спустя несколько минут на кровать вскарабкался, по кровати походил и между ними улегся. Растекся почти по одеялу, лапы вытянув, заурчал довольно. Хоть кому-то в этой кровати рядом с Ваней хорошо было.  
  
А ночью Ване кузня приснилась впервые за три месяца. Правда, это совсем другой кошмар был. Или не кошмар совсем? Ваня утром Светло в глаза смотреть не смог. Не жрамши на работу удрал. И всю дорогу, пока до детдома шел, чувствовал, как лицо от воспоминаний краской заливается, жаром так полыхало, удивительно, что снег вокруг не таял.  
  
“Ты не в счет. Тебе тогда понравилось”. — в ушах звенело. Вот тут Светло прав был. Только не тогда. Он лишь надеялся, что не стонал во сне. Стыда ж не оберешься.  
  
В кабинет свой потихоньку ухитрился проскользнуть, видеть никого не хотелось. Бродил по нему бесцельно, на столе документы перекладывал, попытался самокрутку скрутить, да только остатки махорки рассыпал.   
  
В ящик заглянул в поисках папиросной заначки, на платье наткнулся. Чертыхнулся и захлопнул ящик. Выбросить бы надо. Только рука не поднималась. Открыл еще раз, зажмурившись, не удержался, пальцами по гладкой ткани провел, в сторону сдвинул и вожделенные папиросы нашарил. Совсем про эту заначку забыл. Вот, сам себе почти рождественский подарок сделал.  
  
Выкурил две сразу, одну за другой, лбом горящим к стеклу замерзшему прижимался. Полегчало.  
  
Когда в кабинет постучали, Ваня напрягся. Научился уже по стуку определять степень волнения визитера. И судя по всему, за дверью его ждали большие хлопоты.  
  
Чуйка его не подвела, пришел товарищ из Центрального Штаба пионеров. Ваня долго на него недоуменно смотрел, пока тот бодро рапортовал, что всё готово, что дело за малым, что он до обеда погуляет пока по детдому, посмотрит еще, что да как. Ну и после обеда и линейку проведет честь по чести. В октябрята тоже сразу можно, даже хорошо будет, чтобы два раза не ходить.   
  
Когда Ваня с ужасом понял, что с отчетом да со своими делами семейными начисто забыл, какое сегодня число, и что на него им же самим запланировано, спина холодным потом покрылась. Надо же было так. Оставалось надеяться, что хоть галстуки готовы. Ему не докладывали, а он и не проверял. Хотелось бы сказать, что это он малькам так доверял, но к чему себе врать, из головы просто вылетело.  
  
Говорливый товарищ попался. Ваня его заботам Лизаветы Петровны поручил, чтобы походили, посмотрели. И за Ленькой послал. И те пять минут, что Ленька до его кабинета добирался, были последними спокойными минутами в этом очень длинном и значимом для воспитанников дне. А для Вани он как в тумане прошел. Домой хотелось.   
  
Галстуки готовыми оказались. Подшиты, правда, черными нитками, красных достать не удалось. Но и так красиво вышло. У детей глаза горели просто от одного их вида. Ваня понадеялся, что плакать, когда повязывать станут, не будут.  
  
Ближе к обеду Мирон приехал со знаменем. Португальца, приятеля своего, прихватил для пущей торжественности. Ваня с ним как с родным уже расцеловался. Знамя в столовой на стене вешать помогал. Скольких под ним похоронили — не сосчитаешь, сколько слез, сколько крови за него пролили, пока воевали, а теперь вот радостному событию послужит. Для детей праздником запомнится, не будут они, как Ваня, как Мирон, в его красном бархате лишь боль и утрату, да кровь пролитую видеть. Очень Ваня надеялся, что не доведется этим детям узнать, что в светлое будущее только через боль и смерть путь лежит.  
  
Португалец этот, Дарио, знамя благоговейно трогал, не дышал почти, пока помогал вешать. Видно, Мирон многое ему рассказать успел.  
  
А товарищ из Штаба рядом мельтешил, торопил всё. Побыстрее закончить хотел, видать, ждали его вечером где-то. Это для мальков сегодняшний день великим был, а для него — будничным рабочим. Неприятно Ваню это царапнуло.   
  
Отделения на торжественную линейку выстроили, Ваня как во сне Маруську среди младших взглядом нашел. Улыбнулся ей. Маруське звездочку еще рано было. Она грустными глазенками по толпе шарила, его взгляд встретила и расцвела будто. Ваня так ей всю линейку и улыбался. На глаза ее распахнутые смотрел. Видел, как она вся в слух превратилась, когда старшие пионерскую клятву перед знаменем зачитывали, повторяла беззвучно за говорившими. Завидовал. Вере ее детской. И сам себе обещал защитить, от всех невзгод спрятать, чтобы взгляд ее всегда таким оставался, чистым и светлым. И тоски там чтоб и близко не было.   
  
Мирон, Дарио и товарищ Яковлев галстуки повязывали воспитанникам, напутственные слова говорили. Те от торжества момента ни живы ни мертвы стояли, не моргали, даже дышали и то через раз.  
  
Потом Ленька вышел. Поблагодарил всех со слезами на глазах, пообещал, что достойно это гордое звание нести будут, не опозорят. Сказал, что воспитанники стихи приготовили, прочитать хотят. Ваня кислую рожу товарища Яковлева заметил и кулаки в карманах сжал, но тому ума хватило встать и поаплодировать с улыбкой одобрительной. А потом с той же улыбкой слушать и хлопать.  
  
А стихи хорошие были. Ване понравились. Вспомнились свои тщетные попытки стихи написать, и как Светло над ним посмеялся, и тут же мысли снова, будто по кругу заколдованному, ко сну сегодняшнему вернулись. Ваня даже головой потряс, с досадой ощущая, что краснеет снова. Взгляд Мирона почувствовал и замер. А Мирон улыбнулся ему тепло и на Маруську взгляд перевел. Ваня выдохнул.  
  
На ужин товарищ Яковлев не остался. Ему, поди, и обеденных харчей хватило, чтобы представление составить о меню для праздничного ужина. А Ване остаться пришлось. Хотя он бы с удовольствием со Светло вчерашнюю кашу пустую разделил, лишь бы тот рядом сидел. И ел тоже.   
  
Но повариха расстаралась. У нее каша наваристая вышла, с мясом даже. Экономная тетка — ту тушу говяжью умудрилась растянуть так надолго. А уж праздничные пироги с капустой, пусть из серой муки, у нее всегда отменными были. Дети споро ложками стучали, галдели, как стая грачей. Ваня им замечаний не делал и воспитателям запретил. Понимал, как им сейчас всем поделиться хочется. Сам разговоры воспитателей тихие слушал рассеянно. Кусок пирога в карман запрятал. И даже веселое удивление в глазах Мирона не смутило.  
  
Когда уходил, дежурный воспитатель за рукав дернул, в сторонку отвел и в ухо шепнул, что пацаненка того, что на уроки идти отказывался, заболевшим притворяясь, в лазарет снесли еще после обеда. Плохо ему было. Температурил страшно, собирались даже за врачом послать. Но сейчас вроде ничего уже. Спит вроде.   
  
Ваня покивал, следить велел и домой рванул.  
  
У калитки его Гриша встретил. Сидел одинокий такой, остаток хвоста поджал, ухо единственное топорщил. Ване мяукнул хрипло, всем своим видом говоря: “Где тебя носит-то, хозяин? Дома же жрать нечего! Что принес?” Кот принюхался, хвост задрал и восьмерки вокруг ног начал выписывать, боком тереться. Ваня рассмеялся, на руки его подхватил и в дом понес обогревать и кормить.  
  
Светло его тоже ждал. Ваня сам определить не мог, как понял это. Знал просто. Или, может, он задержался сегодня дольше, чем обычно. Вот Светло и тревожился. Не за Ваню, конечно, беспокоился: наверняка его из колеи нарушение сложившегося уже порядка выбило. Ваня эту мысль грустную гонял пока раздевался, пока руки мыл. Кот орал. Светло молча смотрел.   
  
Когда Ваня пирог помятый на стол выложил, кот совсем обезумел, от пирога с капустой мясом почему-то пахло. Светло тоже принюхался. Зашипел, когда Гриша по его ногам на стол взобраться попытался. Ваня едва руку его успел перехватить, Светло весь пирог, видимо, коту скормить намеревался.  
  
Ваня запястье светловское сжал и замер. Потому что Светло замер. Сколько он так стоял, Ваня не помнил. На деле пару мгновений, наверное — Светло даже руку не отнимал, — а будто вечность прошла. Не хотелось отпускать. Ваня большим пальцем теплую кожу невесомо погладил, глаза прикрыв.  
  
Кот орал. И Ваня очнулся. Руку отпустил, сказал, усмехнувшись:  
— Я тебе принес, а не коту. Он и так жрет много.  
  
Светло руку на стол уронил. Смотрел на нее так, будто чужая она, будто не ему принадлежит. Потом головой тряхнул и сощурился зло.   
  
Ваня ждал, что скажет сейчас что-то язвительное, но Светло лишь сглотнул шумно. Уголок от пирога отщипнул и коту сунул, а то Гриша уже лапой по столу скреб требовательно. Видно, не согласен он был с Ваниным заявлением.  
  
Ваня только чайник успел на примусе согреть, как в дверь затарабанили, да так, что казалось, вот-вот с петель слетит. Ваня взгляд светловский удивленный поймал, плечами пожал. Пошел открывать, Светло за ним маячил. А Гриша со своим кусочком пирога в угол сховался на всякий случай. Чтобы не отвлекли.  
  
На пороге запыхавшаяся соседка стояла, простоволосая, в тулупе распахнутом да в валенках обрезанных стоптанных. Глаза у нее были, точно как у Гриши, когда Маруська в гости приходила, огромные и испуганные.  
  
— Что стряслось-то? — Ваня спрашивал, а сам за бушлатом уже тянулся. Подумал, не иначе пожар, что Таисья так всполошилась.   
  
— Ой, спасайте, хлопчики, — Таисья дыханье выравнивала, за грудь держась, воздух глотала. Запыхалась, пока бежала.   
  
— Что, теть Тась? — Светло спокойно так спрашивал, буднично, будто к нему каждый вечер тетки простоволосые в дом ломятся.  
  
— Антонина! — Таисья к косяку привалилась и потный лоб утерла. — Антонина в погреб во дворе упала! Лестница под ней сломалась, прогнила можа. Нога у ей, еще чота, лежит, стонет. Я к ней на чай вечерась зашла, как обычно, а она там, в яме.  
  
Ваня крякнул даже, вспомнив необъемные габариты Антонины. Любая баржа позавидует. Если лестница сломалась, не вытянут они Антонину из погреба и втроем.  
  
Светло нахмурился, что-то обдумывая. Сказал, к Ване обращаясь:  
— Веревки надо. Слеги.  
  
— Веревки возьмем, слеги там небось есть, — Ваня затылок скреб. Не стал уж говорить, что слеги для Антонины из железного дерева делать надо. Задачка похлеще чем в учебнике нарисовалась.  
  
— Айдате ужо! — Таисья готова была обратно лететь, товарку выручать.  
  
— Керосинку возьми, — Ваня Светло сказал, а сам в сенях веревки пошел искать. Заметил, как Светло пирог в миску убрал, от кота, видать. Потом с керосинкой у него за спиной встал, над головой поднял, чтоб осветить получше. Сказал вдруг негромко:  
— Мы так лошадь из колодца однажды тянули.  
  
— И что? — Ваня по полкам шарился, был где-то моток веревок хороших, точно помнил, еще по осени сам сюда положил.  
  
— И ничего, — буркнул Светло. — Пристрелить пришлось.   
  
— Антонину хрен пристрелишь, — Ване вдруг спину свою жалко стало, знал, что наломается сейчас. Моток наконец под руку попал.   
  
Светло фыркнул:  
— Это да. Придется вытаскивать.  
  
— Ну где вы там, хлопчики? Ну помирает же человек!  
  
Кроме веревок, Ваня, когда дошли, подумал, кляп какой надо было взять. Может, конечно, Антонина там и помирала, только по голосу что-то не очень похоже было. Ругалась нещадно, боцман бы во фрунт вытянулся да честь отдал.  
  
Они битый час провозились, из веревок и жердей подъемную конструкцию сооружая. Таисья с Антониной им указания раздавали. Поторапливали. Таисья так вокруг суетилась со своими причитаниями да под руку лезла, что Ваня не выдержал, гаркнул на нее. Таисья присела даже, да и Светло веревку из рук выронил.  
  
А Ваня перекурить пошел и подумать. Светло скоро рядом нарисовался, общество шумной Таисьи и его, видно, утомило. Ваня ему молча, как собрату по несчастью, папиросу протянул. Светло благодарно кивнул.  
  
— Тебе надо будет вниз спуститься, ее обвязать. Ты легче меня. Вот отъелась на свою беду, — Ваня совсем не уверен был, что достанут они Антонину из этой ямы. А бежать больше не за кем было. Далеко. Да и бабы почитай только да детишки, толку с них.  
  
К погребу вернулись, Светло керосинку взял, вниз спустился. Крикнул оттуда, что Антонина вроде как и правда ногу сломала. Возился там потом с веревками, тетка всё вскрикивала да причитала, Ваня аж щеку прикусил, чтоб ее по матушке не обложить.  
  
Зато когда Светло вылез, Ваня душу отвел малость. Наклонившись к темному проему, рявкнул погромче, чтобы Антонина, когда они тянуть будут, помогала как-нибудь.   
— А то не вытянем, там и останешься!  
  
Антонина вняла. Видать, Ваня убедительно это проорал.   
  
Тянули долго. Ваня взмок весь. Таисья свой тулуп давно скинула, жилы за подругу рвала, а Светло так и вовсе весь красный от усилий был. Но выволокли бабу. Ваня готов был прямо там рухнуть, да только нельзя было. Тетку еще и в дом затащить надо было.   
  
На кровать в горнице уложили, ногу Светло смотрел.  
  
Бабы на него, как на икону, пялились, чуть не крестились, пока тот с лубками возился.   
А Ваня на пальцы его засмотрелся, что по коже бегали, прощупывали осторожно да с бинтами тряпичными возились.   
  
Светло сказал, что простой перелом, срастется, если ногу щадить будет, и бабы выдохнули хором вроде как даже. Таисья головой кивала, мол, да-да, я приходить буду, по хозяйству помогать и вообще. Антонина плакала, лицо утирала грязными пухлыми ладонями. А Ване курить хотелось и выпить. Спину тянуло нещадно.  
  
— А может это, отметим спасение-то? Чудесное! — Таисья будто мысли читала.  
  
И даже Антонина радостно заулыбалась сквозь слезы. Кивнула, откуда доставать, и Таисья из недр здоровенного комода бутыль извлекла, не рыковку какую, а самогон настоящий.  
Тут же закусь как по волшебству появилась. Ваня моргнуть не успел, как у каждого в одной руке по стакану оказалось, а в другой — по огурцу соленому. Выпили. Крякнули.   
Хорошо сразу стало. Горячо.  
  
Таисья понимающе еще по полстакана налила.   
  
У Антонины глаза заблестели. Ваня как-то понял, что петь скоро будут.  
  
На Светло посмотрел. Его от почти стакана самогонки быстро очень развезло. Улыбался тихонько. Корку хлеба жевал, голову рукой подперев. Спокойный такой был, разомлевший разом. Ване захотелось его в охапку взять и домой отнести.   
  
Тело само все сделало. Ваня встал, Светло за плечо поднял. Тот только взгляд вопросительный бросил и сам к дверям пошел, пошатываясь. Бабы заголосили было, что, куда, мол, только начали же, и не поели вон ничего еще, и самогонки прорва осталась.  
Ваня работой отговаривался, а сам на пальто у Светло пуговицы застегивал. Того руки совсем не слушались. Не умел Ванечка пить. Вовсе не умел. Таисья напоследок ему узелок сунула с едой какой-то, что наспех собрала.   
  
Пока по улице шли, Ваня Светло за пояс придерживал. Тот так и норовил в ближайший сугроб прилечь. Шатало его. Светло к нему прижался вдруг, словно ветром прибило, мурлыкать начал себе под нос тихонько что-то. Ваню такой нежностью затопило, захотелось остаться в этой ночи, под этой луной навечно. Чтобы не наступило утро, когда Светло снова морозиться начнет. Да еще и с похмелья помирать небось будет.  
  
Ваня хмыкнул и ком снега с забора собрал, в рот сунул. Светло на него взгляд шальной кинул, повторить попытался, только Ваня не дал ему снега наесться, ему только больных в доме не хватало. Перехватил кисть осторожно, снег вытряхнул и отпустил. Светло за его действиями как завороженный следил. Улыбался отрешенно. Ваня понял, что если они сейчас домой не попадут, он Светло прямо в сугробе разложит.   
  
Еще один ком снега с забора собрал, лицо умыл, аж зубы скрипнули. И Светло домой потащил быстро.  
  
Дома Гриша ждал. У дверей встретил, как гостей дорогих. В ногах крутился, пытался до узелка у Вани в руках добраться. Усы топорщил, мол, раз еще что принесли, так давайте, делите по-честному.  
  
Ваня Светло в комнату довел, на кровать сгрузил, раздел. Тот на спине лежал и смотрел прямо в глаза совершенно трезвым и спокойным взглядом. Молчал.   
  
Ваня отвернулся, смутил его этот взгляд, будто и не было ничего между ними раньше. Раздеваться и разуваться ушел. Думал, что делать дальше, как быть, аж руки дрожать начали. А когда вернулся, Светло спал уже. Как Ваня его оставил, в том положении и уснул. Улыбался во сне. Ваня его одеялом накрыл, сам на лавку сел и еще долго на него такого смотрел, кота гладил рассеянно. Гриша все ждал, когда хозяин догадается с ним поделиться, но Ване не до него было.  
  
Гриша настырным оказался. На колени то запрыгивал, то спрыгивал с них. Ваня понял, что и во сне Гриша до него доберется, если не накормить сейчас же котика оголодавшего.   
  
Пришлось вставать и на кухню идти. Хотя от лица Светло взгляд очень сложно оторвать было.   
  
В узелке блины оказались гречишные. Ваня один порвал на кусочки, коту отдал. Гриша кусочки под скамью уносил, жевал там. Рычал даже. Ваня чай пил холодный.  
  
Когда в кровать пошел, еле-еле у стенки поместился, чтобы Светло, на кровати раскинувшегося, не задеть. Сомневался Ваня, что сможет с собой справиться, если тепло его тела почувствует. Почти засыпал уже, когда Гриша явился. Ввинтился нагло между ним и Светло, еще дальше к стенке его отжимая. Ваня перечить не стал, только вздохнул тяжко, как классово притесняемый элемент. Так и уснул.


	15. Глава XIV

На Светло утром Ваня смотреть без смеха не мог. Хотя жалко его было, конечно. Только, ну кем быть надо, чтоб от стакана самогонки с похмелья помирать? Ваня страдальцу кружку воды холодной принес, в дрожащие руки всунул. Светло не отказался, выхлебал жадно и снова в подушку уткнулся, жалобный стон давя.  
  
Ваня только головой покачал, одеяло ему на ступни замерзшие натянул, в топку печи в угли тлеющие полешек подбросил и на работу собираться стал, мурлыкал себе под нос даже. Хорошее настроение с утра было, хоть и спать лег поздно, и спину после вчерашнего трудового подвига тянуло.   
  
Не знал он еще, что это последние спокойные не часы даже, минуты, когда он потом холодным от страха не покрывается, самое дорогое боясь потерять.   
  
Неладное Ваня еще у ворот почуял. Улыбка с лица мигом сползла, когда распахнутые ворота детдомовские увидел. И подвода во дворе незнакомая стояла. Дед Никифор мрачный и встрепанный рядом топтался. У старика губы тряслись.  
  
— Сыпняк! — сторож только одно слово прошептал, а Ваня в здание бросился. Живо вспомнил, как сам с тифом в гражданку слег, и как тогда половину народа в отряде покосило болезнью.  
  
Дежурный воспитатель его у дверей перехватил, Ваня его ворот у горла сжал и к стенке припер. Тот испуганной скороговоркой докладывал.  
— Они еще вечером температурить начали. Семь человек! А Федька, которого в лазарет снесли, совсем плохой стал. Я Никифора в больницу послал, чтобы тихонько сходил. А из больницы с утра вон подводу с врачом прислали. Он только заболевших увидел, сыпь эту у Федьки на пузе, сразу сказал — тиф. Ходит теперь, смотрит всех, у старших в спальне он.   
  
Ваня в спальню полетел. С врачом на пороге лоб в лоб почти столкнулся. Угрюмый дядька был, замученный. Видно, что спал человек последний раз еще в прошлой жизни, при старом режиме. Ваня по сторонам огляделся и к себе в кабинет его потянул.  
  
Пацану какому-то любопытному не в меру, мимо пробегавшему, велел у поварихи чаю попросить с сахаром и покрепче. И хлеба нарезать.   
  
Доктор не отказался. Чай выпил степенно, Ване всю подноготную изложил. У Вани волосы на голове от ужаса шевелились.  
  
Один точно заболевший. Еще как минимум 12 человек с подозрением на тиф. Если у них дня через два-три сыпь на животе появится, можно считать, что в детдоме эпидемия. В больницу только Федьку этого заберут. Если остальные тоже больны, их лечить здесь придется. В больницах все равно мест нет. Власти не сообщают, чтобы панику не разводить, но, говоря откровенно, ситуация в городе близка к катастрофической.  
  
Ваня мысленно застонал. Впору башкой об стену было биться. Как? Как он мог слухи пропустить?! Его мальки всегда все первыми узнавали и приносили. Совсем в своих проблемах закопался. Все проморгал. Дела эти семейные.  
  
Тут снова волной ужаса окатило, да так, что ноги ватными стали. Маруська!   
  
Ваня в кисет за махоркой полез, пальцы дрожали. Если мелкие совсем полягут, что делать? Здоровьем-то мальки на каше да картошке не сильно разжились, слабенькие у них организмы. Маруську он, конечно, уведет. А с остальными как быть?   
  
В дверь поскреблись осторожно, и Ваня выдохнул и вдохнул глубоко, панику с лица сгоняя: он примером для всех быть должен. Детдом обязан выстоять. Сказал, к врачу обращаясь:  
— Там воспитатели пришли, вы расскажите, пожалуйста, как быть и что делать, чтобы… — Ваня не договорил и поморщился. Доктор устало кивнул.  
  
Иммануил Карпович врача слушать не остался. Нахмурившемуся было Ване сказал с мягкой улыбкой:  
— Иван Игоревич, я вам про вшей всё сам рассказать могу. И про эпидемический сыпной тиф тоже. Я вот что сказать хочу: чем тут у нас чище будет, тем меньше народу сляжет.   
  
— От вшей всех обрить, знаю. Белье прожарить, — Ваня рукой махнул. — В гражданку болел.   
  
— Не только. Мыть все, дезинфицировать надо нам каждый день, чтоб с сыпным тифом справиться и возвратного избежать. Друг у меня был, сыпной тиф изучал. Так вот, он пришел к выводу, что опасен не сам укус насекомого, а попадание его фекалий на кожу. После укуса больной чешется, и риккетсии Провачека… в общем, все это в кровь попадает, вот вам и ворота инфекции. Баню надо всем ежедневную организовывать, чтоб мылись хорошо. И больных обтирать. Иначе весь детдом сляжет.   
  
— Понял, — Ваня вздохнул. — Дров выбивать опять придется. А я последнюю подводу и так еле-еле получил...  
  
Весь день Ваня пробегал, как полковая лошадь. Мальков согнали по классам, раздели полностью. Печи там топили усиленно, чтобы дети не мерзли. В спальнях окна на несколько часов пооткрывали настежь. Постельное все на мороз выволокли, одежду верхнюю. Кипятили нательное белье в чанах во дворе, обеззараживали. Повариха ругалась, как, мол, ей теперь обед-то готовить? В чем?  
  
Подозрительных в карантин отправляли. Остальных успокаивали. Мальки готовы были истерику устроить по поводу строжайшего запрета на выход в город. Но тут Ваня просто заорал во все горло. Сил у него на препирания не осталось. Мальки, видно, поняли, притихли разом. А когда дело до повального бритья дошло всех мест разом, старшие только посмеялись. И даже девочки мелкие покорно с волосами расстались. А Ваня в очередной раз порадовался, что в его детдоме нет старшей девичьей группы.  
  
Он и воспитателей заставил побриться. Сам пример подал. Воспитательницы же наотрез отказались. Ваня их понимал, впрочем. На себя в зеркало посмотрел, ужаснулся сначала, а потом фыркнул. Красавец, глаза горят дико, как у того паровоза, хорошо дым из ушей не идет.   
  
Теперь оставалось только надеяться и ждать. Ваня в карантинную спальню заглянул. Там Алевтина Николаевна хозяйничала. Она сама вызвалась, сказала, что курсы медсестер заканчивала, вот сейчас и пригодится, и тифом болела уже. А то кто же за детьми ухаживать будет? Ваня от двери среди бледных лиц на койках Гришкину мордаху разглядел, и ему поплохело сразу. Маруська Гришку каждый день видела, крутилась возле него, чтоб рисовать учил в свободное время.  
  
Стоило про Маруську подумать, как завыть захотелось. Вот как ее домой вести? В чем? Одежда завтра только высохнет. Но тут оставлять, Ваня с ума же сойдет.   
  
Пока Ваня с воспитателями промороженные матрасы да подушки в спальни затаскивали, дело к ужину подошло. Только ужина сегодня тоже не готовили. Вместо обеда и ужина хлеб раздали, да в чай сахара побольше насыпали — и вся еда.  
  
Ваня к сторожу метнулся, выпросил у деда Никифора казакин парадный, другого не было, и тулуп драный, который тот накидывал, когда совсем уж холод лютовал. Не было сил больше терпеть, хотелось Маруську отсюда немедленно домой унести. Светло с ней возиться будет пока, Ване-то все равно на работе почти жить теперь придется. Ваня решил, что закутает Марусю поплотнее и добежит, девчушка не успеет замерзнуть на руках.  
  
Воспитателей двух оставил на дежурство. Сказал, что завтра сам ночевать будет, и побежал Маруську забирать.  
  
Лизавету Петровну вызвал, казакин дедов ей в руки сунул, велел Марусю привести. Лизавета Петровна Маруську примолкшую вывела, сама губы кривила, вроде как рыдать собиралась. Ване с ней разбираться некогда было, он ее по плечу успокаивающе погладил, мол, наладится все. Маруську в тулуп закутал с головой и с валенками на босу ногу так, что только нос любопытный торчал из кокона, и домой побежал почти. Маруська всю дорогу хихикала, вертеться пыталась. Рассказывала, что все теперь в детдоме лысые и голые, как младенчики. Целый детдом младенчиков! А по бритой голове ладошкой гладить щекотно, и уши мерзнут!  
  
Ваня от нарисовавшейся картины поежился и шагу прибавил. Домой весь взмокший влетел.  
Светло вышел в кои-то веки, встретил. Видно, сильно Ваня в сенях шумел. А когда Маруськину лысую головенку, из тулупа высунувшуюся, увидел, побледнел до синевы. На Ваню огромными глазами уставился. А Ване ответить ему нечего было.  
  
— Баня топлена?   
  
Светло головой закивал часто, взгляда от Маруськи не отводя. Ваня без церемоний укутанную девчушку ему вручил, а сам, не раздеваясь, в баню рванул. Проверил, не горячая ли, не слишком ли жарко. Оказалось, в самый раз, чтоб Маруська помылась.   
  
Ваня приготовил все быстро, выдохнул и за Маруськой пошел.  
  
В дом зашел — Маруська весело рассказывала Светло о том, что всех-всех сегодня побрили и одежду в кастрюлях варили, как будто суп хотели сделать! Светло слушал, и вид у него полуобморочный был. Даже улыбнуться не мог как следует. У Вани мысль мелькнула, что Светло, поди, во время войны с тифом тоже сталкивался.   
  
Сидели потом вдвоем в предбаннике. Ждали. Светло заусенец на пальце грыз и не замечал Ваню будто. Молчал, не спрашивал ничего. А Ваню подмывать стало. Поговорить хотелось.  
— Ты дома сутками, у нас же нет насекомых этих?  
  
— У кота блохи только.  
  
— Кота в постель больше не пускаем, значит. И Маруське гладить не даем.   
  
— Коты тифом не болеют. И вшей не переносят, — помолчав, сказал Светло.  
  
— Откуда… Маруська сказала про тиф? Или сам догадался?  
  
— А что тут гадать, — Светло плечами передернул. Спросил, голос понизив и в сторону глядя:  
— Сколько?  
  
— Чего сколько?  
  
— Воспитанников твоих слегло сколько?  
  
— Двенадцать. С ними пока непонятно. Еще одного в больницу увезли, сказали, точно тиф. Про остальных узнаем скоро.  
  
Светло то ли выдохнул, то ли простонал. Лицо в ладонях спрятал.   
  
За дверью Маруська зашебуршилась, и они оба подхватились тут же. Ваня хотел Маруську на руки взять, но его Светло опередил.  
— Мойся давай сначала, — приказным тоном заявил.   
  
Маруська его за прядь волос потянула, захихикала:   
— Дядь-Ванечка один с волосами остался! Мы его тоже побреем?   
  
Ваня раздеваться начал, на Светло взгляд бросил. Вздохнул даже. Жалко его шевелюру было, когда еще такие отрастут, но брить придется.  
  
Ваня Светло сказал, чтобы белье чистое ему принес, и мыться пошел. Мыло нашарил в предбаннике дегтярное, вонючее.  
  
Пока мылся, Светло похлебку согрел, ужинать сели.   
  
Ели и оба за Маруськой следили напряженно, глаз не отрывали: не куксится ли, не пропал ли аппетит. Взглядами встречались обеспокоенными. Светло сам забывал ложкой орудовать. Ване на него прикрикивать пришлось.  
  
После ужина Маруська Гришу изловила, Ваня хотел было кота отобрать немедленно, но светловский пристальный взгляд его остановил. Тот головой едва заметно покачал, мол, не надо. Пришлось оставить.  
  
Светло в баню отправился, а Ваня Маруську развлекал, вернее, она его. Ангела своего в ладошках держала и очередную запутанную историю с его приключениями рассказывала. Ваня только глазами хлопал, пытаясь за Маруськиной фантазией уследить.   
  
Тут Светло вернулся, раскрасневшийся, со свежевыбритой головой. Ваня, на него глядя, улыбки не мог сдержать. Смешной он стал: шейка тоненькая, подбородок острый, брови домиком, уши торчат розовые. Засмотрелся Ваня.  
— Чего пялишься? Сам не лучше! — Светло как-то обиженно буркнул, на лавке возле Маруськи усаживаясь и рукой ее к себе притягивая. Маруська тоже смеялась, пищала:  
— Лысые! Все лысые! Как младенчики.   
  
Гриша не вовремя мяукнул. Изменило ему его чутье кошачье. У Маруськи глазенки заблестели. Она на лавке привстала, зашептала восторженно:   
— А Гришеньку? Гришеньку тоже надо!   
  
Ваня со Светло глазами встретился и еле смех сдержал истерический.   
  
Светло в кулак откашлялся, выговорил:  
— Марусь, он без шубки зимой замерзнет же!  
  
Маруська насупилась, испугавшись за кота, и Светло тут же добавил:  
— Мы его летом побреем. Летом жарко. Ему как раз хорошо будет.  
  
Ваня закашлялся, пытаясь смех скрыть. На душе легче чуть стало.   
  
До ночи они со Светло Маруськины сказки слушали. Она, как узнала, что завтра не надо в детдом идти, на весь день с дядь-Ванечкой останется, и послезавтра, и всю неделю, наверное, совсем разошлась. Сна ни в одном глазу не было. С лавки на кровать прыгала и истории придумывала. И чем они с дядь-Ванечкой завтра займутся. Гриша за ней носился, за пятки норовил поймать. Светло впору тоже радоваться было, но у него в глазах беспокойство вспыхивало всё время.   
  
В итоге Ваня Маруську чуть не на лету поймал и в кроватку сгрузил. Сказал строго:  
— Спать!  
  
Она его за шею обнимала и смеялась счастливо. В кроватке вертелась, то пить требовала, то куклу, то Гришу. На полуслове засопела, уснула наконец. Ваня думал уже, что так до утра ее пытаться укладывать будут.   
  
Ваня ей лоб рукой трогал, понять не мог. Наклонился губами коснулся, вроде не горячая. Светло на него смотрел, ответа ждал. Когда Ваня головой отрицательно качнул, вроде как выдохнул даже облегченно.  
  
Ваня раздеваться начал, одежду стягивая. На кровать глянул, вспомнил:   
— Завтра днем постельное тоже на улицу вытащи. Пусть промерзнет. Я домой ночевать не приду, наверное. Дежурить буду.   
  
Светло как-то хмыкнул неопределенно на это, так что Ваня развернулся к нему мигом. Сказал тихо:  
— Ты, Вань, помни. Если с Маруськой слинять надумаешь, я же из-под земли достану.  
  
Думал, Светло тут же губы скривит да глазами зыркнет злобно, но тот только плечами равнодушно пожал.   
  
Ваня в кровать упал почти. Выспаться бы, устал сегодня до тошноты, да где там, с утра в детдом бежать надо будет. Светло молча рядом улегся. Ваня отодвинулся привычно уже, голову лысую почесал, в очередной раз от новых ощущений поежившись, спросил вдруг:  
— А там... тоже побрил?  
  
И язык прикусил, но всё уже, вылетело.   
  
Светло молчал. Ваня уверен был, что краской тот залился по самую шею. И опять сейчас отморозится, заледенеет и инеем покроется.   
— А ты?   
  
Ехидно это прозвучало, со смешком явным. Ваня поперхнулся даже. Никак он от Светло такого вопроса не ожидал, и тон еще такой был. Дорого бы Ваня сейчас дал, чтобы лицо его увидеть. Хоть беги керосинку на полную выкручивай, да поздно уже. Ваня чувствовал, что сам краской против воли заливается. Шепнул, словно без участия мозга:  
— И я, — добавил сокрушенно: — Отрастать начнет, чесаться пиздец будет.  
  
Светло понимающе хмыкнул.   
  
Гриша пришел. Устраиваться на ночлег начал. Ваня только рот открыл, чтобы прогнать обнаглевшее животное, но Светло руку из под одеяла вытащил, плечом белым посветив, и кота себе забрал.  
  
Утром Ваня первым делом к Маруське кинулся лоб потрогать, дыхание послушать. Маруська спала крепко, как обычно.  
  
Светло тоже глаза открыл, из-под одеяла только лицо виднелось, холодало к утру. Ваня ему кивнул, мол, лежи пока. Сам печь затопил, кота накормил и на работу пошел еще затемно. Бежал почти. Про себя то ли молился, то ли уговаривал кого-то, чтобы обошлось все, чтобы у мальков симптомы не проявились.  
  
Но куда там.  
  
Одного из дежурных воспитателей, Михаила Павловича, Ваня у своего кабинета нашел. Тот на корточках у стены сидел, ладонями лицо прикрыв. Ваня рядом устроился. Две самокрутки скрутил, что уж. Воспитатель молчал и Ваню не замечал будто.  
  
Ваня спросил тихо, затянулся так, что нутро обожгло:  
— Что?  
  
— Сыпь.  
  
Это короткое слово похоронным звоном в душе Вани отозвалось.  
— У всех в карантине, — Михаил Павлович самокрутку дрожащими пальцами взял, смотрел на нее удивленно, будто не знал, что это, и как с этим быть.   
  
Говорил отчаянным шепотом:  
— И еще около десятка в спальнях на головную боль и тошноту жаловались. И старшие, и младшая группа. Мы их в отдельную спальню поместили. Остальных в другой собрали. Уроки отменили. Что делать-то, Иван Игоревич? — не нравился Ване его настрой, голос совершенно безнадежный был, ломкий. — Лекарств-то, почитай, и нет.   
  
Что делать, что делать. Будто Ваня знал.  
  
Но начинать с чего-то надо было, и он начал с педсовета. Собрал всех, объяснил ситуацию, просил держаться. Воспитательницы носами хлюпали. Воспитатели губы поджимали сурово. И молчали все. Смерть рядом ходила. Но никто со вчерашнего дня не сбежал. Все на работу явились. Ваня и этому рад был. Распределили обязанности. Нашлись добровольцы и за больными ходить, и санобработку проводить.  
  
А Ваня в Наркомпрос побежал. Ставить высокое начальство в известность и требовать помощи. Если не лекарствами, так хоть усиленным питанием.  
  
До обеда пороги обивал, но мяса детям выбил. И лист железа для “вошебойки”. Хинина запас от лихорадки и жара. Еще и рыбьего жира обещали выделить. Ваня подумал невесело, что толку с того рыбьего жира никакого не будет, а малькам — одно расстройство.  
  
И вовсе не удивились чинуши, что в детдоме эпидемия, будто рядовой случай, незначительный. Впрочем, судя по тому, как по коридорам народ бегал, Ваня тут такой страждущий не один был.  
  
Ваня по коридорам еще побродил, а потом решил к Мирону зайти. У него уже вызнать, что в городе творится. Уж Мирон-то точно в курсе происходящего. Хорошо, идти до их конторы недалеко было, Ваня по морозцу даже замерзнуть особо не успел.   
  
Мирона он выходящим из кабинета застал, говорить на ходу пришлось. Тот, едва про тиф в детдоме услышав, вздохнул, но удивленным не выглядел.  
— Эпидемия в городе? — Ваня быка за рога сразу взял.   
  
— Вроде того, — Мирон уклончиво как-то ответил, Ване не понравилось. Он переспросить хотел, но Мирон на него только взгляд предупреждающий бросил и быстрее к выходу пошел.  
  
— Про Саньку с Шуркой слышал? — это Мирон уже на улице спросил, шарф на шее поплотнее завязывая и шапку на лоб надвигая.  
  
— Нет, они тут причем? Или заболели?   
  
— Не заболели. Но в больнице оба. В Москве. Про поезд, что с рельсов сошел, в газетах не читал разве?   
  
Мирон на Ванино озадаченно нахмурившееся лицо посмотрел и улыбнулся вдруг тепло.  
— Не слышал. Не читал. Совсем ты в мальках своих увяз, точнее в одной конкретной малявке, ничего не видишь больше.  
  
Ваня сам не заметил, как при мыслях о Маруське губы в улыбке растянулись. Мирон хмыкнул.  
— Пойдем, Вань, дела у меня, по дороге поговорим.  
  
Пока шли, Мирон очень тихо, почти шепотом рассказал, что в городе с тифом ситуация плачевная. Больницы уже переполнены, лечить нечем. А умерших сжигают сразу. С родственников под расписку берут обязательство ничего никому не говорить. Паники опасаются.  
— Или тифозная вошь победит социализм, или наоборот, — горько подытожил Мирон.  
  
Дальше молча шли. Ваня окопы вспоминал и то, как друзей в горячке тифозной теряли. Мирон тоже, наверное. Или о деле своем думал.  
  
Ваня, в воспоминания углубившись, чуть поворот свой не прошел, Мирон в бок ткнул несильно, только тогда очнулся.   
  
— Ты бы девчонку свою из города вывез, Вань, — это Мирон на прощание сказал многозначительно, так что Ваня задумался крепко. Перебирал в уме, к кому бы можно. Да только не было никого. Ваня в который раз решил, что правильно сделал тогда, на окраине поселившись.  
  
В детдоме шумно было. Ваня ор от ворот еще услышал. Правильно, занятий нет, воспитанники в спальнях по кроватям прыгают, небось. Ваня решил, что если в ближайшие дни еще заболевших не обнаружится, нужно будет уроки возобновить, а то эти бестии детдом по камушку от безделья разнесут.  
  
Тут к нему сторож подошел.  
— Иван Игорич, я тебе вот что скажу, — дед огляделся и голос понизил, — верное средство! Бабка моя завсегда так от болезней спасалась. От всего помогает!  
  
Ваня остановился, с интересом на него уставился.  
— Чеснок!   
  
— Жевать? Отвары делать? — Ваня лоб наморщил, вспоминая, лечили ли его когда чесноком. Ну зуб болел — бабка прикладывала, да. Помогало вроде.  
  
— Носить! Как ладанку! Пущай каждый при себе головку чеснока носит!   
  
Ваня чертыхнулся даже. Но деду ничего не сказал, рукой только махнул и ушел. За спиной расслышал расстроенное дедово бормотание:  
— Ну прально, где столько чесноку-то взять? Не напасесси на всех-то... Эх.  
  
Первым делом Ваня в лазарет да в карантинную спальню заглянул. Народу там за его отсутствие не прибавилось, и то хлеб. Но некоторым совсем худо было. Лепетали что-то бессвязное, по койкам метались. Гришка тихо лежал, спал вроде. Ваня с Алевтиной Николаевной поговорил и пошел к завхозу выяснять, что у них из дезинфекции есть.  
  
Обед тоже по спальням разнесли. Старшие щи в кроватях трескали и ржали, мы, мол, как древние греки, лежа пищу вкушаем. Ваня велел двойную порцию хлеба выдать. Пусть наедятся хоть.  
  
После обеда подвода из Наркомпросса пришла. Железо привезли, ляжку говяжью и ребра, в мешковину завернутые, рыбьего жира бутыль и пакетик хинина. Все, как договорились. Ваню самого при виде хинина перекосило, во рту горько стало даже. Как дети выть будут, даже думать не хотелось. Впихнут как-нибудь. Силой, если понадобится.   
  
Ваня Семена Данилыча позвал, подпорки для листа железного сделали во дворе, чтобы можно было под ним огонь разводить и белье прожаривать. Пока они на улице возились, в детдоме полы везде с карболкой намыли. И так, по углам накапали. Запах такой стоял, что, по Ваниному мнению, любая зараза только от него должна была на месте издохнуть.   
  
Ваня едва раздеться после улицы успел, как к нему в кабинет Алевтина Николаевна ворвалась без стука. Бледная была, в гроб краше кладут. Зашептала с порога:  
— Николаша! Коля совсем плох!  
  
Ваня кисет отшвырнул, так и не успев даже закурить, и за ней поспешил. В дверях лазарета ему халат дали, чтобы надел. Колька без сознания был: лежал в поту, одутловатый какой-то, губы обметанные, под глазами синячищи. У Вани сердце зашлось, такой тот был маленький и худой. Не везло пацану, вот только из простуды затяжной выполз. Ползимы в спальне просидел, на улицу носа не показывал.  
  
— За доктором послали? — хрипло, будто не своим голосом спросил Ваня.  
  
— Никифора не стали гонять, из старших кто-то побежал, — это Агриппина Тихоновна сказала. Ваня ее и не заметил сначала. Сидела с кем-то, с ложки поила.  
  
Доктор только к ужину прибыл. Зато на машине. Мальки носами к окнам прилипли, таращились. Даже в карантине некоторые встать порывались, когда звук клаксона услыхали, еле остановить успели.  
  
Доктор Николашу осмотрел и головой покачал, остальных тоже глянул всех, спросил, много ли со вчерашнего дня заболевших прибавилось. Алевтина Николаевна тихо отчитывалась. И о заболевших, и о состоянии тех, кто в карантине был. Ваня не вмешивался. Когда доктор из спальни вышел, Ваня спросил:  
— Что, доктор?  
  
— В отдельную комнату перенесите его, чтоб другие не видели. Вряд ли до утра доживет. Ослабленный организм, детский, сами понимаете.   
  
Ваня не понимал. И не хотел понимать, почему в мирное время в бывшей столице советского государства дети умирают.   
  
Доктор больше ничего говорить не стал, не попрощался даже. Так и ушел. А Ваня долго еще стоял и не знал, что ему делать. Сердце домой рвалось. Но нельзя было. До следующего вечера еще нельзя. Здесь он тоже нужен. Алевтина Николаевна выглянула, Ваня ей халат отдал и по детдому пошел. Уже несколько шагов сделал, вернулся. В сторону глядя, велел Колю в изолятор перенести. Воспитательница беззвучно ахнула. Сказала, слезы смаргивая:  
— Я с ним посижу.  
  
— Да. Пожалуйста, — это все, что Ваня выговорил. Горло сжималось. Клял себя, что самому надо было вызваться посидеть, но не смог.   
  
По коридорам уже ужин разносили, Ваня в кабинет сбежал, не хотел он сейчас ни с кем встречаться. И разговаривать. Собраться нужно было. Ваня курил и о Маруське думал. Как она там? Что со Светло делают?   
  
Вечно прятаться нельзя было, и Ваня на кухню заглянул. Повариха после ужина прибирала, но в большом котле булькало что-то. Ваня и вопрос задать не успел, тетка сама сказала:  
— Ячменя навар. Сварится сейчас, а за ночь остынет. Утром больным пить давать будем. Он силы хорошо бережет.   
  
Ваня лишь устало кивнул.  
  
По спальням прошелся. С мальками поговорил, даже шутить получилось. Еле убедил спать улечься, пригрозив, что, ежели не угомонятся, завтра же все на уроки пойдут. Шкеты с хохотом под одеяла с головами нырнули тут же. Захрапели притворно.  
  
Ваня к девочкам заглянул, там Лизавета Петровна дежурила. Доложила, что все хорошо, и дети спят уже. Еще что-то добавить хотела, Ваня на нее посмотрел вопросительно, ожидая, но, видно, у него вид такой дикий был, что она тут же рот закрыла испуганно.   
  
Ваня из спальни вышел. Умом понимал, что надо в изолятор идти, там быть, но не мог, не несли его ноги. Страшно было. В войну всякое случалось, не раз смерти в лицо смотрел, не раз видел, как товарищи гибли. Но так страшно ему еще никогда не было. Мнилось, будто бы не станет Коли, и смерть дорогу в детдом вызнает, по следам придет, по запаху. И не уберечь тогда от нее никого. Дурость, глупость и бабьи сказки, только Ваня никак эту мысль прогнать не мог. И сделать тоже ничего не мог, ждать только. И караулить. Ваня в карантинную спальню повернул. Там руки свободные не помешают.  
  
Когда ночью Ваня только на стул присел покемарить пока спокойно, шкет от старших пришел. Сказал, что по нужде проснулся, а приятель дышит странно и горячий. А воспитателя он не нашел.  
  
Воспитателя и Ваня найти не смог. Сбежал, видно, посреди ночи. Струсил. Ваня зубами скрипнул только, когда понял. Ничего, потом разберутся. Он Алевтину Николаевну позвал, вместе в спальню к старшим пошли. Хотели тихо заболевшего пацана осмотреть и забрать, если нужно. Не получилось тихо. Из старшей спальни пятерых пришлось уносить. Шкеты помогали. Носы сурово рукавами рубах вытирали, подбадривать пытались.   
  
Сенька Скорик прогундосил простуженно, за всех, видно:  
— Иван Игоревич, вы не волнуйтесь. Мы поможем, ежели что. Мы же теперь пионеры.  
  
Ваня кивнул и по плечу его хлопнул благодарно. Пытался спокойным выглядеть, а в уме лихорадочно считал, сколько заболевших уже. Да воспитателей сколько. И кто из них сбежать может, тоже прикинул. В голове всё слова Мирона вертелись, покоя не давали, про то, что Маруську из города вывезти бы нужно.   
  
Ваня в коридор вышел, самокрутку скрутил, думал все. Когда Алевтину Николаевну увидел, сам не заметил, как только раскуренную самокрутку в труху пальцами растер и даже ожога не почувствовал. Алевтина им заболевших помогла разместить да в изолятор ушла, чтобы с Колей снова сидеть. Только, видно, не с кем больше сидеть было.  
  
Она к нему подошла, глаза сухие, губы в ниточку, а саму трясло всю. Ваня ее обнял, к себе прижал и по спине долго гладил, ровно Маруську. Она потом отстранилась, улыбнулась легонько и в спальню карантинную зашла. А Ваня еще стоял, снова закурил. Решил, что вывезет Маруську из города завтра же. Светло с ней поедет. Куда он от Маруськи денется-то? А Ваня придумает к кому и как переправить. И какими словами Светло убедить, чтоб сбежать с ней не вздумал.   
  
Едва рассвело, Ваня Семена Данилыча послал в больницу: доктора пригласить, и тело забрали чтобы.  
  
Как Ваня до вечера дотерпел, сам не понимал. Домой сердце рвалось, спасу не было. Вроде с доктором разговаривал, на шкетов, в спальнях запертых, орал, чтобы угомонились, обещал с завтрашнего дня уроки с утра до ночи с короткими прогулками во дворе, в лазарете и в карантине помогал, а все мысли с Маруськой были дома. О плохом Ваня думать себе запретил твердо, планировал как и с кем отправить за пределы города можно. Домой вечером не шел — летел, несмотря на двое суток на ногах и усталость.  
  
То, что что-то не так, он еще в сенях понял. Тихо в избе было. Не болтал никто, не хихикал. Подумал было — задремали. Ваня в баню хотел сразу податься, одежду сменить, но не сдержался, в дом влетел, в комнату заглянул да так и замер у порога.  
  
Светло над Маруськиной кроваткой сидел, голову склонив. А когда к Ване лицо поднял бледное, с губами искусанными, в гроб краше кладут, Ваня понял всё. Выть захотелось. Он вдохнуть себя заставил и спросил шепотом почему-то:  
— Давно?  
  
К кроватке подходить страшно было. Страшнее, чем в штыковую атаку идти.  
— Вчера вечером, — Светло еще с минуту ему в лицо смотрел, не осуждая, не спрашивая, просто взглядом задержался и снова к кроватке склонился. Лбом уперся в перекладину.   
Ваня на цыпочках ближе подошел, стараясь, чтобы ни одна половица не скрипнула, заглянул.  
  
Маруська будто меньше стала, хотя раскинулась в кроватке, жар у нее был, Ваня ощущал прямо, как от нее пышет. Она шептала что-то, руками схватить пыталась, но глаза зажмурены были.   
  
— Марусь? Маруся! — Ваня звал ее, понимая, что бесполезно.  
  
Он на кухню метнулся, воды в кружку налил из чайника, принес. Светло голову поднял и на него, как на что-то лишнее, посмотрел с удивлением. Совсем отупел за эти сутки.  
Ваня попробовал Марусю напоить, но куда там, пролил только. Тогда он холстину намочил и Маруське на лоб положил, видел, как Алевтина делала. А потом сам себя по лбу хлопнул, чертыхнулся. Светло за плечо схватил, бросил:  
— Я скоро!  
  
И за дверь вылетел. В детдом опять бежал почти всю дорогу, и откуда только силы взялись?   
Алевтину спать отправили. Вместо нее Лизавета Петровна была. Опять порывалась спросить что-то, но Ваня, как только узнал, что никто больше не умер, и ничего не случилось, всякий интерес к ней потерял. Хинина в кулек газетный отсыпал толику и ушел тут же. Дежурного воспитателя нашел, велел, если что, шкета прислать. На кухню заглянул, горсть ячменя в карман отсыпал и снова домой рванул. Дед Никифор в воротах на него глянул вопросительно, но лишь рукой махнул. Ворота в эти дни на ночь не запирали.  
  
Дома первым делом хинин достал. Светло, который в изголовье кроватки вцепился побелевшими пальцами, растолкать умудрился.  
— Сколько ей дать надо?   
  
Светло порошок увидел, очнулся будто. В глазах, наконец, что-то живое промелькнуло. На кухню пошел, отмерять и разводить принялся.  
  
Ваня пока зерно из кармана выгреб. Помыл, водой залил и варить поставил. И только сейчас понял, что не разделся и не разулся еще с улицы. Так и ходит по дому в сапогах и бушлате.  
Он на табурет опустился, непослушными руками бушлат расстегивая. Сапоги стащил. Очень хотелось к стене привалиться и уснуть, ну хотя бы просто ненадолго глаза прикрыть. Но Ваня встряхнулся и в комнату побрел. Светло там Маруську хинином поить закончил, сидел снова, в лицо ее всматриваясь. Ваня рядом присел, одеяло на Маруське поправил и глаза всего на секундочку закрыл.   
  
Очнулся от того, что его за плечо трясли безжалостно.  
— Эй! Просыпайся! На кровать иди! — Светло шипел зло, чисто Гришенька, и глаза горели, видно, долго растормошить пытался.  
  
Ваня заплетающимся языком выдавил:  
— Я посижу с ней, отдохнешь.  
  
Светло его больно в бок пихнул и еще злее зашипел:  
— Ты, блядь, себя видел? Посидит он.  
  
На сей раз Ваня спорить не стал. Не видел. Он сейчас вообще как-то плохо видел, глаза сами слипались. Он с лавки себя сгреб кое-как и на кровать упал, успев сказать:  
— Разбудишь через час.  
  
Уже засыпая, почувствовал, как на кровать кот запрыгнул и у Вани под боком улегся.   
  
Разбудил его не Светло — Гришенька. Кот кружку, что на лавке у кроватки стояла, на пол уронил и теперь закопать ее пытался. Лизнул, видно, и хинная горечь ему дюже не по нраву пришлась. Ваня от грохота упавшей кружки и проснулся. Подумал было, что кошмар приснился, а потом Светло увидел, который у Маруськиной кроватки сидел всё также, лбом в бортик уперевшись. У Вани мигом в животе всё словно в комок ледяной смерзлось.   
  
Он в кроватку заглянул. Лоб у Маруси потрогал. Выдохнул. Жар чуть спал, и девчушка уснула спокойно, наконец перестав бредить. Светло даже не пошевелился, пока Ваня вокруг кроватки круги наворачивал, одеяло поправляя.   
  
В животе забурчало громко, и Ваня вспомнил, что последний раз ел больше суток назад. Да и Светло тоже, скорее всего. Ваня на кухню пошел, думал, что сделать, чтобы и сытно, и быстро. Молоко позавчерашнее на окне стояло, в простоквашу скисло. Ваня в кружку налил, хлеба кусок отрезал и пошел Светло будить. Безо всяких раздумий просто за плечо тряхнул осторожно. Светло вскинулся разом, глаза распахнул, а как Ваню увидел, всякий интерес потерял и в кроватку тут же взглядом уперся. Маруську рассматривал, прислушивался к ее дыханию. Ваня его снова за плечо тряхнул, кружку в одну руку всучил буквально, хлеб — в другую, велел:  
— Ешь. Потом спать будешь. Я посижу.   
  
Светло на еду смотрел, как на что-то чужеродное и вовсе не нужное, и Ваня повторил:  
— Ешь. Свалишься же.   
  
Пока Светло еду в себя запихивал, Ваня Гришу, который мявкать начал требовательно, накормил. Вот у кота аппетит всегда был отменный. Надо с него пример брать. Ваня кашу на утро варить поставил побольше. А то Светло может и не хватиться, что еды нет. Есть нужно было даже через силу, иначе они все тут свалятся. Сходил пару ведер воды из колодца принес.  
  
Потом возле Светло присел снова, спросил негромко:  
— Сразу бредить начала?  
  
— С утра куксилась, жаловалась, что в голове стучит, — Светло еле слова выговаривал, язык заплетался от усталости, видать. — От обеда отказалась, потом тошнить начало. Я потрогал, а у нее жар уже. К вечеру совсем плохо стало. Ночью...  
  
Светло скривился, как от боли. Лицо в ладони спрятал.  
  
Ваня молчал. Что тут говорить можно было?   
— Спать иди, — велел, помолчав. Кружку забрал.   
  
Светло вскинулся было, чтоб возразить, но поник тут же. Понимал сам, что без сна долго не продержится. Сказал только требовательно:  
— Как она проснется, разбудишь меня!  
  
Ваня честно кивнул.  
  
Светло на кровати в клубочек свернулся. А Ваня на лавке на его место сел. На Марусю смотрел, на румянец этот болезненный, слушал, как она во сне дышит хрипло. Гриша пришел, на колени залез гладиться. Мурчал тихонько.   
  
Засмотрелся Ваня, в мысли свои невеселые ушел, чуть кашу не спалил. Когда вернулся, Маруська глаза вдруг открыла, смотрела на него и не узнавала. Носик сморщила, плакать собираясь. Ваню озноб продрал. Он прошептал еле слышно:  
— Марусь, ты чего? Это же я, дядя Ваня!  
  
Маруся всхлипнула едва-едва, силенок у нее совсем не осталось. Ваня вскочил, за наваром ячменным сбегал. Не получилось у него ее напоить. Маруся головой мотала и шептала заполошно:  
— Попрыгунчики! Везде! Много-много! Дядя Мирон! Мама! — она рот приоткрыла, и Ваня понял вдруг, что визжала бы от ужаса, если бы могла, если бы силы были.  
  
К кровати кинулся Светло будить, может, хоть его ребенок узнает. И остановился на полпути. Светло и пары часов не спал. Что с него такого толку? Ваня за голову схватился. Потом на лавку упал, вспоминая, что Алевтина ночью делала, как бредящих успокаивала.  
  
Ночь бесконечная была, Ваня осип почти, всё пытался до Маруськи дозваться, успокаивал, как мог. Напоить умудрился и даже хинин влить в нее сумел.   
  
Маруська то хныкала жалобно, то замирала и будто и не дышала даже, то пить просила, а сама зубы сжимала так, что скрипели, того гляди сломаются, то опять бредить начинала, по кроватке метаться, будто убегала от кого. Мать звала. Ване от бессилия хотелось голову об стену разбить. Он бы любую боль на себя взял, лишь бы ей легче стало. Когда Маруська в очередной раз в кроватке метаться начала, а он поделать не смог ничего, он петь стал колыбельную. Пел, чтобы не материться и не плакать.  
  
Светло на кровати завозился, вскрикнул и подскочил как подстреленный. К кроватке тут же кинулся. На колени возле нее упал и взглядом по личику Маруськиному шарил безумно почти. Выдохнул шумно, когда Маруська зашевелилась, голову опустил бессильно. На Ваню не смотрел, не замечал его совсем.   
  
Ваня понял вдруг со всей ясностью, что, если Маруси не станет, Светло на этом свете тоже не задержится. Да и ему самому здесь делать больше нечего будет. Мысль была простая, как вода ключевая, такая же холодная и ясная. Ваня пожалел, что револьвер Мирону отдал. Из него проще всего было бы. Впрочем, и без него, если что, справится.  
— Дядь Ва-а…   
  
Они оба над кроваткой нагнулись разом, чуть лбами не сшиблись и вскрикнули тоже разом:  
— Да?!  
  
Маруська губы обметанные облизнула, прошептала осмысленно:  
— Пи-и-ть!  
  
Ваня за наваром ячменным метнулся. Светло Марусю приподнял, Ваня кружку держал, и она выпила немного. Улыбнулась удовлетворенно.  
— Накормить ее надо, — негромко сказал Ваня. — Кашей жидкой хотя бы.  
  
— Бульон куриный хорошо бы, — Светло будто в никуда сказал. Но Ваня слышал.  
  
Буркнул в ответ:  
— Нет у нас бульона. А каша — есть.  
  
На кухню пошел за кашей, а сам думал, что на толкучку надо, срочно курицу как-то раздобыть. Купить, обменять, украсть, блядь.   
  
Кашу Маруська есть отказалась. Еле-еле с помощью Гриши удалось несколько ложек втиснуть. Потом Маруська отворачиваться начала. На них смотреть стала просяще.  
— Апельсин. Где мой апельсин?   
  
И плакать начала беспомощно, когда услышала, что нет апельсинов больше.   
  
В дверь забарабанили когда, Маруська испугалась, вскрикнула: “Мамочка!” — под одеяло забилась. Светло тут же перед кроваткой встал, собой загородил еще до того, как девчушка под одеялом спряталась. Будто знал, что ей видится.  
  
Ваня открывать пошел, думая про себя, кого там черти в такую рань принесли, у Антонины еще петух не орал даже. На пороге Сенька стоял, из старших, запыхавшийся.  
— Иван Игоревич, за вами послали, — голос понизил, — велели передать, что в изолятор еще двоих отнесли.   
  
Ваню холодом от этих слов пробрало. Сенька-то, судя по его мордашке важной, не понял, что послание обозначает. Не знал, с какой вестью пришел. И хорошо.   
  
Ваня ему кивнул, обожди, мол. И в дом ушел.   
  
Светло снова на лавке сидел. На Маруську смотрел неотрывно. Уйти и их оставить никаких сил не было, но должность звала. Там тоже дети были. Ничейные. Государство их Ване поручило. Он за них в ответе.  
  
Ваня бушлат взял, к Светло подошел. Сказал, будто оправдывался:  
— Я поскорее постараюсь обернуться.   
  
Светло к нему даже головы не поднял, кивнул только едва заметно, давая понять, что слышал.   
  
Ваня до детдома шагал быстро, так, что Сенька едва за ним поспевал.   
  
Думал лихорадочно, что к Мирону надо сходить. Есть, небось, у того в знакомцах доктор какой, профессор знающий, из тех, что еще при старом режиме работали. Ну не может же быть такого, чтобы не было лекарства, чтобы не придумали еще! Ване узнать бы, любые деньги заплатит, займет, если надо.   
  
В детдоме новостей хороших не было. Про то, что двоих шкетов, которым совсем худо было, в изолятор перенесли, где Колька скончался, Ваня знал уже. Про то, что еще трое с головной болью и жаром свалились, Агриппина Тихоновна сообщила.   
  
Семен Данилыч подошел. Покурили. Агриппина Тихоновна тоже папиросу попросила. На воспитателя смотрела подозрительно, а потом спросила, сурово прищурясь:  
— Нездоровится? Что-то бледный вы.  
  
Тот руками замахал, отшутился, что крепок, как бугай стадный.  
  
Ваня спросил:  
— Кто-то еще на работу из педсостава не вышел?  
  
— Все здесь. Крыс нет больше. Только Тимофей этот сбег. Су… кхм. Даже вещи свои бросил.   
Семен Данилыч очень прямолинейным был. И как это с его трусоватостью уживалось, Ваня не очень понимал. Честно говоря, думал, сбежит физрук с давшего течь детдомовского корабля в первых рядах. Но смотри-ка, в детдоме и днюет, и ночует. Не смылся, как некоторые.  
  
— Сука и есть, — подытожила Агриппина Тихоновна.   
  
Ваня даже дымом подавился от неожиданности. Семен Данилович покраснел. А воспитательница папиросу притушила на половине. За ухо бычок на потом сунула и в изолятор ушла. Караулить.


	16. Глава XV

После завтрака Ваня педсовет созвал. Расширенный. Всех пригласил и вспомогательный персонал тоже. Долгие речи толкать не стал, чтоб дети без присмотра не оставались. Обсудили ситуацию, дежурства распределили. Ваня особо проследил за тем, чтоб в карантине с детьми те сидели, кто точно тифом переболел. Настрой подчиненных Ваню порадовал. Откровенно упаднических настроений он не заметил.  
  
В конце Ваня сообщил, что Маруся Филиппова, которую он удочеряет, тоже с тифом слегла. Поэтому он домой то и дело отлучается.  
  
— А кто ж за ней смотрит-то? — заохала Лизавета Петровна. — Может, обратно приведете?   
  
— Незачем больного ребенка по морозу таскать. Есть там кому о ней позаботиться, — сказал Ваня.   
  
Лизавета Петровна замолчала. Только глазами хлопала удивленно.   
  
Ваня всех отпустил, кроме завхоза. Нужно было с запасами разобраться и прикинуть, как еще продуктов выбить. А еще дров. И больным тепло требовалось, и на прожарку одежды прорва их уходила, и на горячую воду. Запасы карболки еще пополнить бы надо. Ей воспитатели всё — и пол, и стены, и постели — обрабатывали. Договорив с завхозом, Ваня по детдому прошелся, по пустым коридорам тоже, будто толкнуло его что-то. На втором этаже он вроде как дуновение морозного воздуха почуял. Зашел в кабинет, откуда стылым тянуло. Думал, может, форточку кто закрыть забыл. А там трое шкетов из средних уже окно, на зиму законопаченное, раскурочили и веревку, из драных простыней свитую, в окно выбрасывали.   
  
— Куда намылились? Погулять захотелось? — Ваня негромко сказал, но шкеты от звука его голоса присели разом. По стеночке медленно к двери попытались уползти.   
  
— Вы чего удумали? В город таскаться?! Заразы принести, будто своей мало?! Я запрещаю!   
Мальки головы повесили, слушали.  
  
— Когда закончится все, я с вас три шкуры спущу за самоуправство, а сейчас, — воздуха в грудь набрал и так рявкнул, что пацанье как ветром сдуло тут же: — Брысь отсюда!  
  
“Если выживете”, — Ваня не договорил. Хотя и вертелось на языке. Но что с них взять. Дети.  
Окно Ваня закрыл, вату линейкой, что на учительском столе лежала, постарался обратно в щели затолкать. А потом на обратном пути к воспитателю дежурному заглянул, велел все кабинеты, где детей не было, на замки закрыть и следить, чтобы не вскрыли, а то имелись в детдоме умельцы.   
  
Потом в карантинную спальню зашел, да так там и остался. До ужина время незаметно пролетело: кому попить дать, кому подушку поправить, в кого лекарство впихнуть, в кого еду. Компрессы у тех, кто в лихорадке метался, на прохладные менять. Ваня делал всё, что требовалось, а в голове мысли только про Маруську и были. Как она там? Не бредит ли? Не стало ли хуже? Смог ли Иван ее накормить?   
  
Алевтина Николаевна рядом была. Ваня спросил, что делать, если ребенок от еды отказывается. На его памяти люди от еды не отказывались даже больные. Для Вани это что-то невозможное было.  
  
Воспитательница, Ваню выслушав, головой покачала.  
— Бульон куриный в таких случаях хорошо, укрепляет. Только где ж его взять, — вздохнула.  
  
Ваня кукарекание петуха соседского вспомнил и подумал, что будет Маруське бульон. Сразу же, как он домой вернется.   
  
Ужинали в тишине. Шкеты на пустующие места в столовой косились и ложками усиленно по мискам скребли. Молча. Ваню эта тишина злила. Орать хотелось во все горло “Врагу не сдается!”, тарелкой об стену грохнуть или еще что выкинуть. Еле сдержался. Дисциплина им сейчас ох как нужна была, а дисциплине не поспособствует, если директор детдома бузить начнет. Ваня чертыхнулся, воспитателя дежурного предупредил, что по делам отлучится ненадолго, и к Мирону рванул. Тот уже дома быть должен. Но с Мироном никогда не знаешь, застанешь или нет.  
  
В этот раз повезло. Застал. И Мирона, и Женечку, что к нему зашла.  
  
Женечка руками всплеснула, когда про эпидемию в детдоме услышала. Тут же про Маруську спросила. А Ваня ответить не смог. Ком горький к горлу подкатил.  
  
Она его обняла, сказала:  
— Ну что ты, Вань! Поправится она! Обязательно.  
  
Мирон тоже на него смотрел с сочувствием и кивал утвердительно.  
  
Ваня свой вопрос задал, с которым и пришел, собственно:  
— Мирон, у тебя, может, есть доктор знакомый? Ну такой, который помочь может?   
  
Мирон задумался, а Ваня на Женечку переключился, взгляд с Мирона на нее переводил, ответа ждал.  
  
— Нет пока от тифа лекарства, Вань, — Мирон нахмурился. — Но доктора я пришлю.  
  
Ваню этот визит успокоил как-то, умел Мирон уверенностью заражать. Он в детдом возвращался и знал, что выдержит, что справится со всем.  
  
В детдоме тихо было. Отбой давно прозвучал. Ваня в изолятор заглянул, там все пока живы были. В карантинных спальнях тоже удивительно тихо было, не метался никто по кровати, не бредил даже. Спали. Или в забытьи лежали.  
  
Ваня по коридорам прошелся. У старших в спальне разговаривали тихонько, Ваня это и через дверь услышал. Он даже улыбнулся невольно, Ленька газету зачитывал и что-то вроде политинформации проводил. Вот шкет неугомонный!  
  
Ваня к больным в спальню вернулся. Помогать и караулить.  
Ночь спокойно прошла. Но под утро, в самый глухой час Гришке худо стало. Метался, шептал что-то неразборчивое, все норовил вскочить и бежать куда-то. Ваня устал его к койке прижимать. Откуда только столько силищи в тщедушном мальчишеском теле было? Алевтина рядом бегала, компрессы меняла, хинин влить пыталась.   
  
Когда Гриша угомонился, наконец, и в забытье провалился, она на кровать села и кисть его безвольную в своих ладонях сжала. Шептала ему что-то, рассказывала. Долго. Ваня рядом ходил. Слушать этот шепот мочи не было. И не слушать тоже не получалось. Так и шатался рядом, как привязанный. Только когда Гришка уснул, по-настоящему уснул, спокойно, а не в обморок снова провалился, Алевтина руку его отпустила, улыбнулась слабо и встать попыталась с койки. Шатнуло ее, Ваня еле успел подхватить.  
— Хорошо. Теперь хорошо будет. Кризис миновал.  
  
Ее повело снова. Ваня к себе худенькое тело прижал крепче. В чем только душа держалась? Посадил на стул, на кухню сбегал, чаю ей горячего сладкого принес. Только опоздал. Уснула Алевтина прямо на стуле. Ваня не стал ее тревожить. Пусть хоть полчаса сна урвет. Тронет — проснется и снова будет вокруг кроватей ходить, караулить.  
  
Лизавета Петровна вошла. Смотрела так, будто давно за дверью стояла. Знал Ваня за ней это любопытство дешевое неуемное, за это и не любил.  
  
Спросила елейным шепотом:  
— Иван Игоревич, вы завтракать-то пойдете? Закончился же уже.  
  
И на спящую Алевтину косилась всё, зло как будто. Ваню передернуло вдруг. Что-то плохо он себя чувствовал последнее время, когда Лизавета рядом оказывалась. Холодом от нее веяло. Мессир почему-то опять на ум пришел. Глаза его синие. В голове прозвучало тихое: “Хорошо все будет. Если правильное решение примешь”.  
  
Не пошел Ваня на завтрак, некогда было. Пока всех больных накормили, пока проверили, не заболел ли кто из остальных воспитанников, пока за очередной санобработкой всех, всего и вся проследил, обед чуть не пропустил. Повариха сама пришла, Ксения Анатольевна, Ваня вспомнил, глядя в смуглое, круглое, как яблоко, лицо. Щей в котелке принесла, ложку и хлеба кусок. Под ее ласковым и грустным, материнским почти взглядом Ваня все и выхлебал. Спасибо от души сказал.  
  
Потом снова хлопоты были. Белье в который раз на дворе жарили, карболку везде лили. Дед Никифор даже в подвале ей все углы окропил, божился, что ни одна вша не проскочит. Он и вправду в детдом никого не впускал с улицы. Всех на воротах тормозил. Халат велел напяливать и сапоги маслом мазать. Пламенные речи профессора биологии, видно, всем в детдоме в умы въелись.  
  
Домой Ваня старался идти как можно быстрее, хотя ноги от усталости еле передвигались, мысли чумными тараканами в голове ползали. Через толкучку прошелся. Мужика с лотком выглядывал, который тогда апельсинами торговал. Не встретил. Крупы ячменной взял, удалось еще кусок сала выторговать и булку хлеба ржаного. Деньги закончились, а до получки еще далеко было. Опять занимать придется: у Мирона, или у Женечки, или даже и у Шуры того. Ване все равно уже было, и стыд пропал. Нужны деньги, и точка. Да и курица нужна, вспомнил. На рынке тушки видел, только денег у него таких не было. Ну не повезло, значит, петуху соседскому. Нечего орать было.  
  
До дому дошел. У калитки замер. Повис на ней всем весом, будто ноги отказали разом. Хоть прямо здесь ложись и помирай. Боялся Ваня в дом идти. На окошко, еле светом мигающее, смотрел и от страха обмирал. Что там? Как Маруська? Как Ваня?   
  
Сам не заметил, как в мыслях стал Светло по имени звать. И давно ведь. И только сейчас осознал.   
  
В окне тень увидел, прошелся кто-то по комнате. У Вани сердце стукнуло заполошно, к дому кинулся.   
  
В дверях об Гришу споткнулся почти, тот тоже в дом рвался.  
  
Ваня его на руки подхватил, вместе в дом зашли. Светло на кухне у печи стоял, воду грел. Ваню увидел и прищурился непонятно.  
— Маруська как? — сглотнув, спросил Ваня. В комнату заглянуть боялся, уж больно там тихо было.   
  
— Спит, — коротко ответил Светло, и Ваня облегченно выдохнул, закрывая глаза.   
  
— Ты как?   
  
Светло помолчал. Потом выдавил желчно, не глядя на Ваню:  
— Хватит уже. Она тебя не слышит сейчас, можешь не прикидываться.  
  
— О чем ты? — Ваня от усталости и беспокойства ничего не понимал. Стоял, к косяку привалившись, кота на руках держал. Хорошо, рот от удивления не открыл.  
  
— Да о том самом. Можешь не играть сейчас в доброго “дядю Ваню”, не слышит она тебя.   
  
— Ты что несешь?  
  
— Заебало, — Светло шипел сквозь зубы с бессильной злостью. — Притворство твое заебало. Будто бы тебе не всё равно. Будто она тебе не чужая.   
  
Ваня кота на пол спустил, тот рукав уже драть начал в нетерпении, и на Светло по-новому взглянул. Ваня хоть все это время с людьми был, на людях: разговаривал, улыбался, когда было чему, смеялся даже. А Светло в четырех стенах полгода сидел. Одна радость — Маруська. А теперь...   
  
Злился он. И злость бессильную ему, кроме как на Ваню, вылить не на кого было. Ваня сердцем чувствовал, орать тот собирался, но Гришу, который ему об ноги тереться стал, увидел и отвернулся. Захотелось по чуть отросшему ежику волос на затылке рукой провести, успокоить, но...  
  
Да, Ваня виноват был, на сутки почти семью бросил, но там у него тоже дети были, а разорваться он не мог.  
  
Хотелось это Светло сказать, да что толку? Умом тот и так все понимал. Но это умом, а попробуй, посиди один-одинешенек у кровати родного ребенка, что который день по краю ходит.  
  
— Она мне не чужая, — Ваня сказал это тихо, примирительно, но Светло с ледяной яростью парировал:  
  
— Она — не твой ребенок.   
  
Ваня рот закрыл, зубы до скрежета сжал только для того, чтобы не заорать тут же, тройным загибом не обложить, Маруська же дома. Это Ваня помнил. Смолчать сумел, только руки удержать не смог: к Светло шагнул, к стене его так оттолкнул, что тот затылком об нее приложился звучно, так и замер, но глаз злых не сводил, сверлил ими, будто дырку проделать намеревался.  
  
— Мой, — Ваня слова четко выговаривал, чтобы повторять не пришлось. — Она — мой ребенок. Я бумаги на нее через неделю получу, моей дочерью будет перед законом и перед людьми.  
  
Светло глаза прикрыл. Дышал часто. Ваня подобрался весь. Готовился атаку отражать. Но Светло и тут его удивил. Спросил надрывно, так что сердце защемило:  
— Зачем она тебе? Чтобы мне отомстить? Чтобы больнее сделать? Когда тебе уже достаточно будет?!   
  
Светло выдохнул и договорил:   
— Оставь ее в покое. Прошу.  
  
Опять — ее. О себе он, как всегда, не думал. А уж о нем, о Ване, тем более.  
  
Лопнуло что-то в душе. Порвалось. Ваня руку поднял и ударил что было силы. Пальцы болью отозвались.  
  
А Светло даже не дернулся. И глаз не прикрыл. Рот в злой ухмылке скривил потом, подвинулся чуть, смотрел, как капельки крови в дерево сухое впитываются, куда Ваня кулак всадил. Ваню даже взглядом не удостоил.  
  
Ваня развернулся и прочь пошел, руку у груди баюкая. Дело у него было.  
  
Не думал он, что охота — это так хлопотно. Хорошо, хоть Антонина пса не держала, да и сама с ногой своей ходила еще плохо, а то на Ваню бы самого охоту устроили. Он просто во двор чужой пробрался, в сараюшку зашел, что Антонина под курятник приспособила. Петух сам ему на голову слетел, курей защищая. Ваня его в мешок еле затолкал, хорошо, сообразил у себя в сенях мешок найти. Так прям в дерюге шею тупой птице и свернул, чтобы не орал и крыльями не бил.  
  
Антонина, конечно, на шум из избы вышла, кричала во тьму вроде как грозно, но на самом деле испуганно:  
— Хто там? А вот щас как вилы-то возьму!  
  
Ваня сбежал по-быстрому. Очень надеялся, что снегопад к утру разойдется и следы его преступления заметет. А то ведь позору не оберешься. И в самом деле, кому скажи — не поверят: коммунист у соседки курей ворует.   
  
Петуха Ваня в бане ощипал. Все перья в мешок сложил. Пока за ножом ходил, Гриша в баню прокрался, сам в мешок с перьями залез, разворошил всё, хорошо, хоть петуха упереть не успел. У Вани сил не было на скотину любопытную ругаться. Смеялся тихо, наблюдая, как кот от перьев недовольно отфыркивался и носом вел. Чуял он мясо, а где оно, понять не мог: Ваня тушку в тазу водой залил.  
  
Пришлось с котом делиться. Лапы, голова — все ему досталось. Остальное Марусе. И Светло, чтоб ему. Про Светло думать не хотелось. Задели Ваню его слова, сильно задели. Пока с петухом возился, всё мысли невеселые гонял, как еще до Светло достучаться можно? И ничего в голову не шло. Что бы он ни делал, тот всё в штыки воспринимал, наизнанку выворачивал, только плохое видел, даже если и не было его. Руки опускались.   
  
Ваня на кота, под ногами крутившегося, глянул. Тот куски, ему выданные, припрятать уже успел и теперь хотел еще поделиться заставить или спереть, если не дадут. С одной лапой пытался на полок вскарабкаться, не получалось у него, но кот не сдавался. Мявкал зло и лез. Петух разделанный на полке манил. Ваня усмехнулся.   
  
В доме Светло опять у кроватки сидел. Ваня от порога заглянул, Маруська спала вроде.   
Он на кухню пошел бульон варить. Кот тут же рядом нарисовался. Как из воздуха возник. А Светло не пришел. Даже когда запах по дому такой разлился, что Ваня слюной голодной давился, и желудок бурчать начал как заведенный, головы от кроватки не поднял.  
  
Только когда Ваня проснувшуюся Маруську бульоном поил, спросил будто нехотя:  
— Антонинин?  
  
Ваня кивнул. Некогда ему было разговоры разговаривать. Не дышал даже. Маруська в кои-то веки ела. Вернее, пила. Ложек десять наваристого бульона Ваня в нее влить смог. Утомился, аж руки дрожали. Когда Маруська головой мотнула отрицательно, мол, все, не буду больше, Ваня выдохнул. Не зря птицу порешил.   
  
Едва Маруся уснула, он Светло за плечо тронул, на кухню глазами показал и ушел. Светло следом похромал.  
  
Ваня его у стола дожидался. Миску поставил аккуратно, и едва Светло в кухню зашел, к стене его прижал всем телом, голову ладонями обхватил и поцеловал. Светло не сопротивлялся. А Ваня не собирался сдаваться и отпускать. Целовал мягко сжатые губы. Языком трогал, прикусывал. Колючий затылок ладонями гладил. Ждал. Либо, когда Светло отталкивать начнет яростно, либо, когда ответит.  
  
Светло не отталкивал. Отвернуться норовил только. Ваня лицо его в покое оставил, обнял просто. Когда Светло ему голову на плечо положил, он не поверил. Подвоха ждал. Светло тоже быстро опомнился. Руками в грудь уперся, выскользнул из объятий. Рядом замер настороженно. Гадал, небось, в койку потащат или нет?  
  
Ваня прошептал сипло:  
— Есть давай.  
  
Губы саднили.  
  
Светло бочком мимо него протиснулся, в угол свой забился, смотрел исподлобья изредка. Точно Гриша нашкодивший.   
  
Ваня к нему молча миску придвинул, погуще налил специально и мяса побольше кусок положил. Хлеба ломоть отрезал.  
  
Светло вздохнул тяжко и есть принялся. Не спорил в кои-то веки.  
  
После еды глаза как-то сами собой закрываться начали. Светло так вообще за столом уснуть норовил, прямо носом в миске.  
  
Ваня в комнату заглянул, лоб Марусин потрогал. Спала девчушка тихо, не бредила. И жар вроде не сильный был. Ваня решил, что им тоже отдохнуть полезно будет. Светло из-за стола почти выволок. У того ноги заплетались. Совсем чумной был.   
  
Ваня его до кровати довел, в спину подтолкнул, мол, падай давай. И сам рядом растянулся.  
Разбудил его стук в дверь.  
  
Ваня грешным делом подумал, что соседка за петуха по следам Ваниным спрашивать пришла, испугался. Открывать шел через силу. И смешно, и стыдно было. Но за дверью человек стоял незнакомый. Молодой еще, в очочках.   
— Здравствуйте! Я Дункан Елизарович. Врач, — он усмехнулся. — Меня Мирон прислал.  
  
Ваня представился и пожал широкую теплую ладонь доктора.  
  
Маруська завозилась, запищала. Светло тут же с постели подорвался, к ней кинулся. Вот значит, как в дверь чуть ли не ногами стучали, он не слышал, даже ухом не повел, а стоило Марусе шевельнуться, вскочил, будто и не спал вовсе.  
  
Доктор в дом прошел, халат нацепил. Руки помыть попросил. Ваня к ведру с водой и чайнику кинулся в таз теплой налить.   
  
Врач в комнату прошел и на Светло натолкнулся. Ему тоже представился, руку протянув.   
— Дункан Елизарович.  
  
— Дункан? — Светло недоуменно сдвинул широкие брови, потом улыбнулся, почти мимолетно, но Ваня эту улыбку заметить успел. — Как в “Детях капитана Гранта”?  
  
Доктор развел руками.   
— Да, матушка большой поклонницей романа была. Спасибо, что не Паганелем окрестили, тут уж отец категорически против был. Дуней звать можете, — врач ухмыльнулся по-мальчишески совсем.   
  
Потом он долго Марусю осматривал, тормошил, трогал, все время с ней разговаривая. Она пищала и куксилась. Ваня всё за Светло, который так и порывался Маруську у доктора из рук забрать, наблюдал, чтобы остановить вовремя. Но Светло и сам сдержался, не помешал.   
  
Доктор на кухню отошел, снова руки мыл. Ваня за ним пошел и Светло тоже.  
— В общем, плохи ваши дела, — доктор говорил, деловито кисти вытирая. А Ваня воздухом на этих словах задохнулся. Светло вообще побледнел как снег, к стене прислонился.   
  
— Но могло быть и хуже. Выкарабкается девочка. Если следить и кормить будете. Хинин, я смотрю, есть у вас, жар сбить. А кроме хинина и ухода, других лекарств нынче нет. Не придумали еще.  
  
Доктор полотенце Ване вручил, в глаза посмотрел пристально, потом взгляд на Светло перевел и спросил проникновенно обоих:  
— Сами-то тифом болели?  
  
Ваня кивнул. Он болел. До сих пор помнил, как ему в тот месяц погано было. Врагу не пожелаешь. Маруську маленькую, перед злой немочью беззащитную, до слез жалко было.  
Светло тоже кивнул. Ваня на него покосился подозрительно, но тот только подбородок задрал.  
  
Ваня доктора проводил и тоже на работу собираться стал торопливо. Светло к нему разом всякий интерес потерял. Ване обидно стало. Как будто он по своей воле их тут оставляет. Ну не раздвоиться же ему. Он бы с удовольствием другого кого в детдом отослал вместо себя, душу бы любому демону за Маруськино здоровье продал, если бы в поповские сказки верил.  
  
Во дворе Ваню никто не встретил, и сердце у него больно сжалось, понял сразу, что слег дед. Не помог ему чеснок. Он на всякий случай в дворницкую заглянул. Надеялся, дед там утренний мороз пережидал, но знал уже, что не найдет его в комнатушке. Котята только подросшие из-под стола любопытные носы высунули, но в руки не шли, побаивались.  
  
Ваня дежурного воспитателя нашел, тот новости пересказал невеселые. Среди воспитанников заболевших еще двое прибавилось, сторожа и завхоза в карантинную спальню отправили, а Семена Данилыча сразу в изолятор отнесли, тому резко худо стало.   
  
После завтрака Ваня думал воспитательницам в карантинной спальне помочь, да подвода с дровами пришла, которые Ваня в Наркомпросе выбил. Он пару пацанов поздоровее выбрал, хотя почти все рвались помогать, и разгружать пошли. Ваня, подумав, велел часть дров в дворницкую перенести, чтоб просохли быстрее. Снег мокрый шел, дрова в подводе сырые все были.   
  
Потом снова одежду прожаривали, карболку лили, компрессы меняли, накормить-напоить пытались. Ваня начал подозревать, что эта чертова карусель никогда не кончится, и ничего не изменится. Какая-то часть его даже хотела, чтобы не менялось ничего. Чтобы пусть больные, но все живые были.   
  
Когда Алевтина сказала, что завхоза, Михаила Юрьевича, даже в изолятор отнести не успели, сердце не выдержало, Ваня в кабинет ушел. Курить. И одному ему побыть требовалось. Алевтина поняла. Самокрутку только попросила себе.   
  
Ваня смолил и про похороны завхоза думал. Им ведь этим заниматься придется всем детдомом. Бобылем завхоз жил, никого из родни не было. Тело-то увезут сегодня, сожгут. Но поминки и прочее надо будет. Нужно, чтобы по-людски всё было. Да и не одного Михаила Юрьевича. Колю вот тоже проводить надо будет. И… Что еще смерти будут, что пополнится список, Ваня думать не желал. Еще одну самокрутку запалил зло. Дымом давился горьким.  
  
* * *  
Время странно текло. Вроде бы быстро пролетало: вот только февраль начался, а раз — и как-то незаметно День Красной Армии промелькнул. И в то же время дни тягуче тянулись. Смертями разбавлялись.  
  
Ваня с раннего утра в детдоме пропадал, возился с больными, детдом обрабатывать помогал, вечером домой срывался. Лишь однажды в детдом с утра не пошел. Не смог уйти просто. У Маруськи кризис был. Они со Светло сутки возле нее сидели: то воды подносили, то уксусом с водой обтирали, чтоб жар сбить.   
  
Страшная ночь выдалась, страшнее Ваня в своей жизни не помнил. В голову назойливо лезли воспоминания о тех детях, что в детдоме умерли, кризиса не пережив. Некоторые и постарше, и покрепче Маруси были.   
  
Когда она затихла, метаться перестав, Ваня к кроватке рванул, от ужаса в глазах потемнело. А она уснула просто, когда жар спал наконец. Обессиленная, бледная как простынь, но живая. Дышала. Ваня долго ее дыхание слушал, всё поверить не мог, что закончилась эта пытка. На Светло так вообще смотреть без слез невозможно было. На лице одни глаза горели, да губы искусанные выделялись. Ваня понимал, что и сам, наверняка, не лучше выглядит. Но себя ему жалко не было. А Светло обнять хотелось, порадоваться вместе.   
  
Ваня руку осторожно протянул, Светло за плечо взял, к себе привлек аккуратно. Тот ему в шею куда-то выдохнул. Затих. Так и стояли.  
  
Ваня прошептал еле слышно:  
— Всё хорошо теперь будет, Вань. Слышишь? Всё хорошо будет, Ванечка.   
  
Светло слышал. Но молчал. Его потряхивало еще от усталости после страшной ночи. Не отодвигался хоть, Ваня и этому рад был.   
  
Маруська быстро на поправку шла. Через день уже сидеть в кроватке пыталась. Гришу звала играть. Ванечка улыбался весь вечер, на нее глядя. Даже от Вани улыбку прятать перестал. Будто растаял, будто отпустило его. Ваня на работу с легким сердцем уходил.  
  
Даже когда подвода за очередным трупом из больницы приходила, страхом не заходился уже. Дышать мог. А когда Семена Данилыча из изолятора снова в карантинную спальню перевели, весь детдом за физрука радовался, выдюжил мужик, смерть поборол.  
  
Боялся думать об этом, но, кажись, эпидемия на спад пошла.   
  
Даже дед Никифор на своей койке бодро кхекал и все за котят переживал, накормили ли, не затискали ли, по спальням растащив. Ваня улыбался, уверял, что котята под личным его наблюдением, как и весь детдом, никто их не обидит.   
  
Так еще почти неделя прошла. Февраль заканчивался. Весна в окна стучалась. Мальки стенали, на улицу просились, все форточки пооткрывали. Здоровых воспитатели на прогулки выводили, но под строгим надзором, чтобы никто в город не сбежал. За стенами детдома тоже вроде бы тиф утихал, наевшись людскими жизнями, но рисковать никто не хотел.   
  
***  
В тот вечер Ваня домой со всех ног бежал. На толкучке апельсин нашел. Случайно рыжее солнышко заприметил, последние деньги выложил, но купил.  
  
Маруськин плач еще от калитки услышал. В дом влетел, себя не помня, об кота запнулся, чуть лоб не расшиб.   
  
Маруська в кроватке сидела. Ревела. Его увидела, ручонки протянула, всхлипывала жалобно:  
— Дя-я-дь Ва-а-ань! Дядь Ва-а-нечка! Я зову, зову, а он не отзывается, не слышит!  
  
Светло в комнате не было, Ваня на кухню метнулся. Керосинкой посветил. Ванечка за столом сидел, голову на руки уронив, Ваня его в потемках и не заметил. Ваня подумал было малодушно, что спит тот. Подошел и отскочил тут же в ужасе диком. От Ванечки жаром как от печки палило. Рубашка даже на вид мокрой была.   
  
Видно, тот пошел Марусе поесть сделать, и сморило его, упал. Наврал, значит, зараза! Всё наврал, что тифом болел. Боялся, что Ваня Марусю унесет.   
  
Сколько Маруська его дозваться пыталась? Ваня представил это все, как долго они тут без него погибали, и сам чуть богу душу не отдал. Виски заломило. Орать хотелось. Что делать-то теперь? Как быть?  
  
Маруся квелая еще, чуть живая. Светло в забытьи лежит. А ему утром в детдом опять идти, хочешь-не хочешь.  
  
Ваня застонал в голос. Гриша с пола на него желтыми глазами смотрел. Мяукнул жалобно. Жрать хотел.  
  
Ваня кота на руки поднял, Марусе в кроватку сунул, пусть гладит. Лучше кота утешения не было. Сам Светло в кровать потащил. Раздел. Полотенцем мокрым обтер. Хинина влил и так напоить попробовал. Всё заново, всё по кругу, опять кошмар подступил, будто и не уходил вовсе.  
  
Потом Марусю накормил. Потом кота. Самому кусок в горло не лез, все думал, как быть-то?  
За махоркой в карман бушлата полез, про апельсин вспомнил. Отдал его Маруське, та рассмеялась тихонько, обеими ладошками обхватила, к щеке прижала. Ване на мгновение лучше стало, мысли будто прояснились.  
  
Женечка! Женечка поможет. Приютит Маруську на время, присмотрит.  
  
А с Ванечкой посидеть да присмотреть соседок упросит, Антонину с Таисьей, пусть даже и на коленях умолять придется за “братца троюродного”. Ваня надеялся слабо, что соседки добро помнят, помнят, кто Антонину по зиме из погреба вытаскивал да ногу лечил. Ну и что про юбку и петуха она ни сном ни духом, и не узнает никогда.  
  
Ваня еще один взгляд на мечущегося во сне Светло кинул и к Антонине рванул — она ближе жила — упрашивать, чтобы посидела завтра, присмотрела за больным. Очень Ваня надеялся, что тетки сами тиф перенесли, она говорила вроде, когда с молоком приходила.   
  
Стучаться долго пришлось. Пока Антонина со своей ногой и весом встала, пока дошла, пока открыла, Ваня голос сорвать и у двери колею вытоптать успел, и ноги-руки об дверь оббить.  
— Ну чаво? Чаво орешь как оглашенный? Иду я.  
  
Когда Ваня соседке про свалившегося в тифу Светло рассказал, та не удивилась, лишь руками всплеснула, мол, напасть какая, сначала девчушка, потом братец.  
  
Ваня ситуацию обрисовал. Сказал, что Марусю увезет, в надежные руки отдаст, а за Светло присматривать некому. Пропадет ведь Ванечка, даже воды никто не подаст. Так и будет в холодном доме один валяться. Когда присмотреть просил, чувствовал, что слезы на глаза наворачиваются. Тетку тоже проняло, видно, головой покивала, губами пошлепала жалостливо, согласилась забегать, когда хозяйство позволит. А когда не позволит, Таисья подменит.  
  
— Не откажет, небось, забор-то вон до сих пор стоит, вашими стараньями, а то бы упал давно.  
  
Ваня благодарности говорил, руку пухлую жал и снова в завтрашний день с надеждой заглядывал.   
— А сейчас посидеть часок можете? Я сбегаю насчет Маруськи договориться. Чтоб увезли, пока снова не заболела?  
  
— Беги, милок! Я щас дом закрою и доковыляю. Посижу. А ты беги.  
  
И Ваня побежал. Себя не помнил, пока по улицам несся.   
  
У двери Женечкиной квартиры замер. Собрался. Постучал осторожно, чтобы заполошным перестуком не напугать. Дверь Александр открыл, муж. Зевал широко, смотрел вопросительно. Женечка в сорочке у него из-за плеча выглянула. Спросила требовательно:  
— Вань? Случилось что? Помощь нужна?  
  
В этом вся Женечка была.  
  
Ваня к стене привалился, выдохся совсем, пока по ночному городу несся, закивал только. Женя ему воды принесла, он стакан выхлебал жадно, потом на одном дыхании выложил, что дома у него Маруська едва от тифа оправилась, а брат троюродный, что лечиться приехал, нога у него, с тифом свалился как раз, и вдвоем им теперь никак нельзя.   
  
Женечка, даже не дослушав, мужу крикнула:  
— Саш, иди машину заводи.   
  
— Хорошо, она у нас во дворе стоит, чтобы с утра в гараж не бежать, время не терять. Хоть какая-то польза от этой колымаги, — это Женечка, уже пока одевалась, бормотала.  
  
Муж еще раз душераздирающе зевнул, но, ни слова не сказав, оделся и за машиной пошел. Привык, видно, ко всякому.  
  
До окраины быстро долетели. Хоть не до того было, но Ваня оценил транспорт.  
  
Маруська расплакалась горько. Не хотела уезжать, за Ванину руку цеплялась. На Ванечку все, на кровати лежащего, косилась. Гришу звала.   
  
Женечка щебетала ей что-то в ухо, пока одевала, про то, как на машине сейчас прокатятся, в окно смотреть можно будет, а там, в гостях, леденцов из сахара наварят, кукол пошьют, и вообще что хочешь делать можно. В гостях всегда хорошо, весело.  
  
Маруська всхлипывала, к кровати рвалась, а ее не пускали.   
— Дядь Ва-а-нечка! Почему он со мной не говори-и-т?!  
  
Антонина на лавке сидела, глазищами любопытными зыркала, Женечку с ног до головы оглядывала: и стрижку модную, и беретик. И Сашу, что в углу жался. Ей на весь завтрашний день тем для разговоров теперь хватит. А то и на неделю.  
  
Ване до нее дела не было. На Марусю смотрел, глаз не отводил. Сердце кровью обливалось. Вот как ее отдать? А отдать нужно. Нельзя им с Ванечкой в одном доме. Нельзя Марусе еще раз заболеть, она и так чудом выкарабкалась.  
  
Когда машина отъезжала, и в окошке заднем бледное личико Маруськи мелькнуло, Ваня чуть следом не побежал. В забор побелевшими пальцами вцепился, зубы сжал. Еле перетерпел, чтобы вдогонку не броситься.  
  
В дом вернулся, ноги не шли. Антонина всё на лавке сидела. Спросила жалостливо:  
— Проводил, касатик?  
  
Ваня кивнул.  
— Ну добро. Пойду я тогдась. Утром приду.  
  
Соседка ушла.   
  
Ваня закрыл за ней, в комнату вернулся. Смотрел на маявшегося в жару Ванечку. Воды ему принес, пот липкий вытер, тряпку влажную на лоб положил. Напоить попытался. Не получилось. Потом просто рядом лег, за руку горячую, безвольную взял. Силы кончились. Только смотреть и оставалось, почти не моргая. Боялся, что вот закроет глаза, и всё.  
  
Но глаза сами закрылись. Не сдержался, не уследил.  
  
Так и проснулся с утра, руку Ванечкину сжимая. Гриша его разбудил. Мордой в лицо лез, мурлыкал. Опять мыша принес. Между ними и положил.   
  
Ваня на обезглавленный трупик смотрел, в себя со сна прийти не мог. Спросил потом, смешок истерический давя:  
— Ты это мне? Или ему? Давай ему. Ему сейчас всяко нужнее.  
  
Ваня над Ванечкой наклонился, в лицо заглянул, дыхание послушал. Бледный Ванечка был и холодный, лоб влажный был от пота выступившего. Ваня с кровати слетел. Не знал, радоваться или за голову хвататься. Жар спал! Это и хорошее обещало, и бедой непоправимой обернуться могло. Ваня у кровати на колени упал. Смотрел, в лицо вглядываясь, слушал, ухо к груди приложив. Дышал Ванечка. Слабо, но ровно. Ваня решил, что сиди не сиди, а делать надо что-то, хоть кота накормить. Тот под руку лез и мявкал вопросительно. Ваня пошел, поесть разогрел, чайник на огонь поставил. Сунулся к Ванечке с миской, а тот снова мокрый весь и огненный.  
  
Ваня на кровать сел. Вздохнул. Сколько у них еще этих качелей будет! Только бы не...  
  
Ваня жил — сам себя не помнил. Спал, ел, ходил, дела делал, решал даже что-то. А будто и не он, а другой кто, более сильный и выносливый со всем за него справлялся. Отупел Ваня от страха постоянного и беспокойства, извелся.   
  
К Маруське раз в пару дней заглядывал, не заходил, она ему с подоконника в окно рукой махала, носом в стекло вжимаясь. Улыбалась криво, еле слезы сдерживая. Ваня моргал чаще, ком горький глотал. Обнять ее хотелось, к себе прижать. Но нельзя пока было.  
  
За Ванечку боялся. Тяжело тот болел. В себя и не приходил почти. Будто мертвый лежал и дышал еле-еле. Ваня каждый день домой возвращался, от ужаса обмирая, что живым не застанет. В комнату заглядывал с испугом, и только когда Антонина или Таисья ему улыбались спокойно, туго сжатая внутри пружина чуть разжималась, давая вдох сделать. Корил себя за то, что жрать Ванечку не заставлял. Может, сейчас у него сил против болезни больше бы было.  
  
На пятые сутки хуже стало. Ваня задремать умудрился под утро уже. Его шепот разбудил надрывный. Ванечка бредил. Плакал от ужаса, метался по кровати обеспокоенно. Кричал шепотом, бессвязно почти, звал все кого-то. Только из его шепота умный человек быстро два и два сложить мог и понять, с кем воевал Иван Светло во время гражданской войны, на чьей стороне. Оставлять его такого с тетками соседскими совсем невыносимо было, хоть вой, но деваться было некуда. Ваня детдом не мог бросить.   
  
Все мысли теперь этим были заняты. Страх поедом ел, каждую секунду жилы выворачивал. Вдруг Ванечка говорить яснее будет? Вдруг тетки поймут? Вдруг донесут?   
  
Хорошо, хоть в детдоме дела налаживаться стали, не заболел больше никто, а заболевшие выздоравливали. Уроки снова возобновили, жизнь в детдоме потихоньку в прежнее русло возвращалась. А Ваня понимать начал, как люди с ума сходят. Не далек он от грани той был.  
  
Светло все худел и бледнел. Совсем почти с простыней цветом слился, даже ежик волос выцвел будто. Ваня забывать стал, какого цвета у него глаза, как в них ярость плещется. Он уже и на ненависть согласен был, и на пренебрежение, лишь бы Ванечка очнулся, лишь бы посмотрел на него. Хоть как-нибудь.  
  
Когда однажды вечером, к дому подходя, Ваня Мирона заприметил, впервые ощутил, что не рад видеть друга. Что лишний он сейчас. Ваня домой рвался, рядом с кроватью больного сидеть, а не разговоры разговаривать. Попытался досаду скрыть, только не вышло. И Мирон еще.   
— Брат, говоришь, свалился? — усмехнулся мягко.   
  
Ваня ему в глаза прямо посмотрел, долго взгляда не отрывал, молчал. Не хотелось ему объясняться, загадки гадать. Устал он до чертиков.  
  
— Ну ладно. Брат так брат, — Мирон первым взгляд отвел, по плечу его хлопнул, потом, мол, расскажешь, отойдешь когда. Ваня улыбнулся против воли. Ну да. Потом точно придется объяснять, Мирон не отстанет. Но это потом.  
  
— Зайдешь? — Ваня больше из вежливости спросил, очень надеясь, что Мирон поймет всё и откажется.  
  
— Зайду. Замерз, тебя дожидаясь, — Мирон смеялся. Видел он прекрасно, как Ваня гостям рад. — Чаем-то хоть напоишь?  
  
Пока в дом шли, Ваня об одном думал, чтобы Ванечка не бредил, чтобы в себя пришел или хоть в беспамятстве лежал. Хоть в этом Ване — или им обоим — повезло, Ванечка спал крепко.   
  
Ваня к кровати подошел, ладонь на лоб ему положил, жар всё не спадал. Пылал Ванечка как печка, изнутри его болезнь жрала.  
  
— Я у Женечки был сегодня, — Мирон улыбнулся. — Девчушку твою видел. Ничего, веселая, бегает уже. Вот тебе, дядь-Ванечке и Грише рисунок передать велела. Исключительно в руки.  
  
Мирон в карман полез, отдал свернутый рисунок. Ваня кивнул ему благодарно. На Таисью, в уголочке сидящую, покосился, сказал:  
— Спасибо, теть Тай! Устали, наверное.  
  
Та поднялась неохотно, намек уловив. Ваня видел по глазам, что той страсть как хотелось бы посидеть, да их разговоры послушать, и с Антониной потом обсудить. Пока Ваня ее через сугробы до калитки провожал (некогда ему было дорожки чистить), Мирон по-свойски на кухню пошел, сам примус зажег, чайник поставил. Из кармана кулек с сахаром достал, еще мешочки какие-то.   
  
— Гербарий это, каким Женя меня лечила, — усмехнулся он в ответ на Ванин недоуменный взгляд. — Липа, малина, смородина еще, кажется. Больному твоему пригодится.   
  
Ваня на табурет опустился тяжело и понял, что встать не сможет.   
  
Мирон тоже понял. Сам обоим чаю налил. Сам рассказывал что-то про эпидемию в городе, что на спад пошла, еще немного, и можно будет считать, что закончилась она; про преступность, которая, наоборот, за это время выросла. Ваня слушал, и в душе у него благодарность к другу ширилась. Хорошо все-таки, что зашел, что интересуется. Он кивал изредка и то, кажется, невпопад, чай ядрено-сладкий прихлебывал, и ему лучше становилось, спокойнее. Хоть на эти минуты.   
  
Мирона проводил, обнялись на прощание крепко, как водится, так, что кости хрустнули.   
  
Дома у кровати сел, где все вечера и ночи проводил. Смотрел на Ванечку, разговаривал с ним, по имени звал, бороться уговаривал. Тот не отвечал, конечно, и вряд ли слышал. Но Ване все равно было. Не мог он в тишине находиться. Гриша еще спасал. Приходил, мурчал громко, ластиться лез, в лицо мордой усатой тыкался. У Ванечки под боком спал — тот горячий же был как печка — в те ночи, когда тот не бредил. Когда Ванечка по кровати метался, шептал что-то и стонал, кот с круглыми глазами из избы сбежать норовил. Или в подпол забивался.  
  
Ване тоже сбежать хотелось. Не мог он это слушать. Стоило только подумать, что Ванечка сейчас в кошмарах его видит, от него спасения ищет, — голову разбить хотелось. Ваня кругами по комнате ходил. Ругался по-черному сам на себя. Снова рядом садился, звал его, уговаривал. Шептал тоскливо:  
— Вань, ты очнись. Ты, главное, в себя приходи. Пожалуйста. Мне только это от тебя нужно. Поправишься, Маруську заберешь, и уедете куда хотите, я слова не скажу. Живи только. Пожалуйста. Где угодно, с кем угодно, лишь бы я знал, что вы где-то улыбаетесь.  
  
Ваня говорил, не замечая, что капли солёные с губ слизывает, руки ловил. Ванечка всё норовил или его ударить, или себе лицо расцарапать. Бился в кровати, пока совсем сил не оставалось.  
  
Когда Ванечка успокаивался, Ваня рядом ложился. Даже на секунду отойти страшно было или отвернуться. Будто стоит ему зазеваться, и старуха с косой тут же к кровати проберется. На кухню уходил, только если кот в кровати лежал. Ванечку караулил за него. Пару раз, когда Ванечка в беспамятстве был, Гриша на грудь ему ложился. Шипел грозно, шерсть вздыбив, в угол смотрел пустой, а у Вани мороз по коже шёл.   
  
А после бессонной ночи — на работу, где только о доме думать мог.   
  
На улице синицы пели. Капель звонко звенела. Весна в окна стучалась ранняя в этом году. Это Ваня в то утро понял, когда Ванечка в ночь кризис пережил. Ванечка спал. Первый раз за все время болезни спокойно спал, глубоко. А Ваня окно открыл и курил в форточку. Удивлялся, замечая проталины на снеге первые. Пока Ванечка болел, и не видел ничего. Ветру ласковому улыбался. Лоб тер то и дело, от духоты в избе голова ныла малость, Ваня и привык уже как-то к этой тупой боли.   
  
Гриша на него с пола смотрел-смотрел, потом носом повел и орать начал требовательно так. К двери подошел.   
— Да, друг, теперь можешь. А то с нашими делами ты всех девок проворонишь.  
  
Следующую неделю Гриша домой не являлся. С улицы ночами дикие крики доносились, Гриша с другими котами сражался за окрестных кошек. Глупо, но Ваня переживал даже, справится ли он, с тремя лапами-то? Что дамам такой кавалер по нраву и без уха, и без хвоста придется, сомнению не подлежало.   
  
А Ванечка поправляться стал медленно, но верно. Когда в первый раз глаза открыл, Ваня не видел, на работе был. Домой пришел, ему Антонина радостную новость и сообщила, мол, в себя пришел болезный наш, говорит связно, поесть смог немного.   
  
Ваня еле дождался, пока Антонина уйдет. К Ванечке кинулся. И у кровати замер. Ванечка на него вопросительно смотрел. А Ваня еле выдавить смог:  
— Ты как? — надеялся, что в полутьме слез в глазах не видно.  
  
— Маруська?! — Светло прохрипел еле-еле, закашлялся. Сложно ему еще говорить было, слаб слишком.   
  
— Хорошо. Маруся — хорошо. Совсем поправилась. Пока у друзей моих живет, скоро обратно привезу.   
  
Ванечка помолчал, потом спросил еще тише:   
— Документы получил?  
  
Ваня лоб наморщил. Какие документы? Причем тут документы вообще?  
  
Светло с него глаз не сводил. Одеяло в пальцах теребил. Ваня понял. Внутри будто сжалось всё, но врать не стал. Сказал глухо:  
— Пришли документы две недели назад еще. Официально она теперь Мария Стефановна Евстигнеева.   
  
Ванечка как от боли скривился, а Ваня отвернулся и на кухню вышел. Курил в форточку и думал тоскливо, как Ване сказать о том, что документы эти не значат ничего? Что тот может с Марусей уехать, как только поправится? Что отпустит он их? Уже отпустил.   
  
Не нашел Ваня таких слов. Себя тем оправдывал, что не хотел Ванечку беспокоить. Понимал, что тот рваться будет уехать подальше отсюда, даже не оклемавшись толком. И свалится в дороге потом с Маруськой на руках.  
  
Промолчал Ваня. Да Ванечка и не стремился с ним разговоры разговаривать. За следующую пару недель они едва с десяток слов друг другу сказали. Половину из них — только потому, что Гриша с фронта любовного вернулся. Драный, замурзанный, отощавший, но довольный и собой гордый, так что светился аж на всю избу. И голос будто изменился. Грубее стал, хотя куда уж, и так басом мявкал.  
— Ну всё, теперь весь околоток будет исключительно с рыжими котятами, — Ваня смеялся.   
  
И даже Ванечка улыбался, Гришу, у него на коленях развалившегося, за ухом почесывая. Совсем оклемался уже. Ваня поговорить с ним планировал про отъезд третий день, да всё откладывал малодушно.   
  
В то утро не хотел Ваня на работу идти. Глаза разлепил еле-еле, с лавки кое-как поднялся. Подташнивало. Подумал, что Ванечку гонял с едой, а сам не лучше был. Жрать надо чаще было, совсем желудок испортил, последнее время мутило то и дело.   
  
К обеду расходился вроде, даже в Наркомпрос сбегал, овощей детям выбил. Напирал на то, что после тифа им организмы восстанавливать надо, витамины позарез нужны.   
  
Бумагами после обеда заниматься сел. Их столько накопилось за время тифа, что в пору в окно выйти было. Завхоза вспомнил. Хоронить не вышло, тела сжигали, чтоб зараза дальше не распространялась. Ваня с парой пацанов из старших в детдомовском парке обелиск сделал деревянный. Имена и завхоза написали, и ребятишек, что болезнь унесла. Из шкетов кто-то на обелиск красный галстук повязал, концы галстука на ветру огоньком бились.   
  
Ваня головой потряс, грустные мысли прогоняя, и с цифрами бороться принялся. Голова гудела, отвык, видать, совсем с документами работать. Обед не лез, от запаха тушеной капусты аж горло сжало. Ваня чай еле выпить смог. До ужина едва досидел.  
  
Домой поплелся. Шел с трудом, спину тянуло так, будто он один пару подвод с дровами разгрузить успел.   
  
Калитку отворил, по двору прошел, дверь в сени попытался открыть, только пальцы почему-то не слушались. Никак за щеколду ухватить не могли. И ноги подкосились резко, так что вокруг поплыло всё.   
  
Последней Ваниной мыслью перед беспамятством было растерянное: “Не может быть!” 


	17. Глава XVI

Когда Ваня на грохот в сени вслед за всполошившейся Антониной, что проведать заходила, выполз, глазам своим не поверил. Матросик на полу навзничь валялся, без сознания, кажется, ноги длинные раскинул в разные стороны, на щеке кровь была — об косяк, что ли, умудрился поцарапаться, когда падал? Антонина его по щекам хлопала, тормошила всё, причитала в голос, а Ваня столбом застыл, поверить не мог в свою удачу. 

Антонина за Таисьей побежала. Ваня только-только от тифа оклемался, вдвоем они бы точно Евстигнеева не подняли и в комнату занести не смогли. Ваня по стенке сполз, так и сидел, пока соседки не прибежали. Смотрел тупо, неверяще на чужое лицо с полыхающим нездоровым румянцем сквозь щетину. Даже подняться и пнуть сил не было. 

Тетки решили — он от горя ошалел. Беда-то какая, брат заболел, что с того света буквально вытащил. А Ваня всё не мог поверить. Когда они бесчувственное тело в комнату перетаскивали и укладывали на кровать, щеки себе изнутри искусал, чтобы не напугать баб дикой радостной улыбкой. 

Всё было будто во сне, и больше всего Ваня, когда смотрел на лежащего на кровати Евстигнеева, боялся проснуться. Боялся, что сам все еще в бреду горячечном валяется и скоро очнется, или что у того не тиф совсем, и пройдет быстро, и все Ванины планы в очередной раз накроются медным тазом. Даже и не заметил, когда тетки убраться успели, хотя ведь сходил потом, запер за ними, чтобы не потревожил никто больше, не помешал.

Через час к ним дружок евстигнеевский зашел, из органов который, по надобности своей какой-то. Ваня не хотел открывать, но подозрения не с руки вызывать было. Пришлось на стук отзываться. 

Ваня щеколду поднял, нос в щелку высунул, буркнул:  
— Кто там? 

— Мирон. Я к Ване.

Ваня хотел соврать, что спит матросик. Ему время требовалось, посидеть и подумать спокойно. Но надежды на то, что товарищ из органов уйдет, с дружком не повидавшись, мало было. Попробовал напугать:  
— Заболел он. Тиф, наверное.

На это Мирон что-то простонал неразборчиво и так дверь толкнул, что Ваня удержать не смог. Мирон его в сторону подвинул и в дом полетел, как в собственный. Ваня следом пошел, от слабости после болезни еще пошатывало. Пока плелся, тот уже обратно несся, на ходу крикнул командным голосом:  
— Не закрывайся, Иван, я вернусь!

— Merde! — Ваня выругался про себя, когда дверь захлопнулась.   
В дом зашел, на кровать уставился зло, кулаки до боли стиснул. На кухню ушел, чтобы сдержаться. Будет у них еще время, уйдет дружок, и вся ночь их будет.  
Спокойнее, спокойнее надо. 

Сейчас ошибок допускать никак нельзя. Такого шанса разом всё решить больше может и не выдаться.

Ваня по кухне кругами ходил, то и дело запинаясь об кота. Думал. Мысли путались, лихорадочно перескакивали с одного на другое. 

Главный вопрос: где и у кого сейчас Маруся? Этот говорил, что у друзей его каких-то. Нужно будет ненавязчиво у Мирона этого носатого выспросить.

Второй вопрос: от чего матросик слег? Если очень повезло, то от тифа. Хотя... Он же говорил, что болел. Но Ваня вот тоже — говорил. Он бы что угодно наговорил, лишь бы с Марусей остаться. Выяснить надо обязательно. Надо знать, сколько времени есть в запасе. 

Документы его и деньги в схроне лежат. На Марусю бумаги сделать в пару дней управятся, если заплатить хорошо, нужного человека он знает. С Евстигнеевым разберется — и руки развязаны, не догонит, не найдет. А больше искать их никто и не будет. Марусю забрать и бежать. Быстрее и дальше. 

Господи, неужели и правда — всё?! 

У Вани руки затряслись так, что воду из кружки едва на себя не вылил. Он уселся за стол и уткнулся лицом в ладони. 

Неужели не зря всё было? 

Ваня вспомнил, как за Марусю трясся первое время, как нутро скручивало от одной мысли, что этот по прихоти своей может с ребенком расправиться, как все делал, чтобы беды не случилось, на что угодно согласен был. Сам себя поедом ел, за то, что допустил, чтобы ребенок заложником стал.

— Не ожидал, сука?! — громко спросил Ваня в сторону комнаты. В сердце такая злобная радость закипала, что в груди было больно. Ваня задыхался ею.

Тут со двора голоса донеслись, Мирон вернулся, и не один, видно. Ваня, чертыхаясь, встречать пошел. Озабоченность даже изображать не пришлось, сама перла. Очень Ване знать нужно было, отчего и надолго ли матросик свалился, и есть ли у него шансы выкарабкаться.

Мирон врача привел, того самого, что Марусю осматривал.

Тот только взгляд кинул и сообщил угрюмо:  
— Тиф.

— Так он болел же! — это Ваня и Мирон хором выдохнули.

— Бывает, что повторно болеют. Организм ослабленный, считай, чуть ли не в тифозном бараке работал, с инфекцией неделями соприкасался, — тут доктор так на Ваню посмотрел, что ему за нож взяться захотелось.

— Ему уход нужен хороший, всё, что посоветовать могу, — это доктор уже Мирону говорил.

— Я присмотрю, — Ваня на одном дыхании это выдал и замер: а ну как увезут сейчас матросика в больницу, не дотянешься там до него.

Мирон на него хмуро глянул, проговорил с явным сомнением в голосе:  
— Ты сам едва на ногах стоишь. Снова свалиться желаешь? Дуня, может, в больницу всё-таки? 

— Не советую, — объяснять, почему, доктор не стал, только Мирон так скривился, что Ваня все про советские больницы разом понял.

— Мне соседки помогать будут, — то, что соседок он первым делом отвадит, Ваня говорить не стал. Ему тут чужие глаза и уши не нужны были совершенно. 

Мирон затылок лысый пошкрябал, кивнул согласно. Не по душе ему это всё было, Ваня нутром чуял. 

Пока дружок евстигнеевский в задумчивости пребывал, Ваня решил моментом воспользоваться, спросил:  
— Маруся как? Мне бы ее навестить, попривык я к девчушке, да и она ко мне. Пока соседки тут будут, я мигом обернусь.

— А Ваньку одного оставишь?

Ваня похолодел. На его лице, видно, такая буря чувств промелькнула, что Мирон усмехнулся и добавил:  
— На Лиговке она, у Женечки, подруги нашей и просто душевного человека. Я тебе адресок оставлю. 

Ваня закивал, осознавая, как у него губы в улыбке разъезжаются и щеки горят. Марусю увидеть просто до смерти хотелось. В окошко хотя бы.

Когда Мирон с доктором ушли наконец, Ваня в комнату вернулся. Замер у порога. Евстигнеев на кровати лежал, стонал тихонько в забытьи.

Гриша с ним рядом вытянулся. Ваня кота поманил, ужинать пора было. Теперь Ваня собирался есть за троих даже через силу. Ему на ноги встать как можно скорее требовалось.

Как же ему повезло! А ведь он уверен был, что всё везение, которое было ему на всю жизнь отпущено, исчерпал в ту ночь, когда настиг последнего из убийц своей семьи. 

Ваня тогда уже твердо знал, что из России надо уезжать. Да и не было ее больше, той России. А в стране, в которую она превратилась, Ваня жить не хотел. Не мог. Среди обломков и развалин прошлого, рядом с теми, кто на крови да на пепелище новую жизнь по своим меркам строил, он жить не желал. Нет. Уехать куда угодно, лишь бы не смотреть, как новые хозяева тут всё испоганят. Перед семьей долг исполнить и уезжать. Олю забрать, Марусю, не оставлять их с этими. Стефан мог делать что хотел и продолжать истово верить в “либерте, эгалите, фратерните”. Ваня насмотрелся за эти годы, какое именно эгалите строилось. А уж фратерните за Гражданскую накушался! Досыта. Нет, спорить со Стефаном он не собирался, намеревался забрать своих. А тот уж пусть сам как хочет. 

До станицы под Екатеринодаром, где Оля с семьей жила последние годы, долго добирался. Всё из-за ранения дурацкого, Ваню аж зло на себя брало, когда вспоминал. Надо было так вляпаться по-глупому! На ночлег, называется, попросился к знакомым старым. А там обобрать и порешить захотели. Еле ушел, но опять кровищи за собой оставил, и нога теперь мешала, заживать никак не хотела. Ножом ткнули так, что кость задели. Пока хоть чуть подзажило, чтобы в дорогу можно было отправляться, время прошло. Доктор, что ранение лечил, всё уговаривал не спешить, грозил, мол, на всю жизнь хромым останетесь, если что не так пойдет. Но Ваня спешил, сам не понимая почему, хотелось как можно скорее до своих добраться. 

Ехал, чтобы спасти, торопился, как мог, а успел лишь на могилы. Пока за убийцами гонялся, живых проворонил. В доме, где семья доктора Фаллена жила, уже другие люди ютились, целая коммуна. Ваню не то что в комнаты — на порог не пустили, сказали проваливать, померли от холеры, мол, все жильцы, а вещи их сожгли.

Ваня на кладбище рванул. Там свежими могилами весь холм занят был. Пока своих искал, всё молился истово, как в детстве. Надеялся, что, может, пронесет, может, попустит, может, уехать успели. Но нет, нашел. Ноги не удержали, подкосились, рухнул прямо на липкую после затяжного дождя землю. Всю ночь там и просидел. Смотрел на общий крест из грубо оструганных досок с короткой надписью: “Докторъ Фалленъ с семьей”, — кто-то по-старому написал. Удивлялся, почему собаки выли, откуда они здесь, и только под утро понял, что слышал свой собственный вой.

Когда его окликнул кто-то, не сразу отозвался, только после того, как за плечо тронули. Старушка рядом стояла, смотрела печально подслеповатыми глазами.  
— Горе какое, внучек. Полстаницы холера выкосила. Моих, что война не забрала, всех унесла. А ты не плачь. 

Ваня возразить хотел, что он не плачет, а потом вдруг понял, что ему говорят. 

— Девчоночка-то, может, и жива осталась, ее в город отправить успели.

Ваня старушку за руку схватил, повторить попросил. Сердце так колотилось, что Ваня слышал плохо. 

— Какую девчоночку, бабушка?

— Ну вот докторовскую дочку-то. С соседкой ее в город отправили. В Петербург.

Это “Петербург” старушка так произнесла, с таким мечтательным выражением на морщинистом иссушенном лице, будто всю молодость там на балах провела. 

Ваня подняться с земли попробовал и не смог, ноги так за ночь затекли, что пошевелиться невозможно было. 

Пока он злые слезы сглатывал и губы кусал, чтоб не стонать, старушка прошамкала беззубым ртом:  
— Ты, внучек, к соседке зайди, что через дорогу от Фалленов жила. Она тебе лучше все доложит, ейный муж девчоночку на вокзал и отвозил.

Старушка ушаркала медленно, на палку опиралась. Под холмом часовня виднелась, туда, видно, торопилась. А Ваня, кряхтя и чертыхаясь, на ноги себя встать заставлял. Не сразу, но получилось. Подумал, что пора тоже палкой обзаводиться, когда обратно в станицу похромал. 

Соседки дома не оказалось, ждать пришлось. Пока у дома на лавке сидел, много о жизни станицы узнать успел. Не понравилось ему, спрятаться хотелось. В большом городе проще затеряться.

Соседка, которую Ваня по прошлым приездам смутно помнил, его увидела, разохалась, в дом потащила, накормить пыталась чем бог послал. Послал не густо, да Ване и кусок в горло не лез.

Ему даже спрашивать ничего не пришлось, тетка говорливая сама все рассказала в перерывах между причитаниями. И как холера пришла, и как помирали один за другим. И как доктор уезжать наотрез отказался, не то что некоторые прочие, что побогаче были и возможность выехать имели, пока на карантин край не закрыли. Ваня зубами только скрипнул, когда это услышал. Сколько они со Стефаном спорили — и не счесть, и теперь тот жизнью за свое народничество заплатил. Своей — ладно бы, но еще и жизнью Ольги. 

Тетка, руками всплеснув, полезла в комод. Порылась, что-то, в тряпицу завернутое, достала, передала. Ваня раскрыл, на него с карточки Олюшка смотрела. Поплыло у Вани все перед глазами, как из теткиного дома вышел, не помнил. В поезде только в себя пришел. А документы изучить только в Петербурге уже себя заставить смог, силы нашел: справки из сельсовета, на смерть выданные, там лежали, фотография Ольгина и письма. 

Ваня письма читал и себя проклинал за то, что не успел: месть за мертвых гибелью живых обернулась, кругом Ваня виноват оказался. А ведь Слава предупреждал его насчет мести.

Считал часы, как Марусю увидит. Даже куклу заранее купил, когда по адресу направился. Только опять не повезло, не привозили им девочку. Подруга Ольгина глазами удивленными хлопала, мол, телеграмму получила, что привезут, а ребенка не отдали, тетка заходила, узелок с вещами сунула, не объяснила ничего толком, сбежала. Причитала лишь, что потеряла девочку на вокзале, прощения просила всё.

Ваня с ног сбился, Марусю разыскивая. Пару суток по улицам метался, денег кучу извел, пока не заставил себя успокоиться. Начал планомерно шерстить город по улицам, детприемникам, детским домам, пытаясь найти в этом огромном холодном муравейнике ребенка. Нашел умельца, что документы на Марусю заранее согласился сделать. 

Ваня клялся себе и Оле, что Маруську найдет, чего бы ему это ни стоило, увезет отсюда. Хотя бы одну душу родную спасет. Только эта мысль, что отчаянно стучала в висках, и держала на плаву. О том, что Маруси могло уже и в живых не быть, он себе думать запрещал. Верил, — заставлял себя верить, — что она жива, и он ее рано или поздно найдет.

А нашли в итоге его. 

Ваня аж зубами скрипнул, вспомнив, как нелепо тогда попался. Узнал матросик. Выследил. Ну еще бы. В кошмарах-то он, небось, ему долгонько снился. Как и он ему, до того случая. Впрочем, Ваня тогда свой страх прогнал, дырок в товарище Евстигнееве лишних понаделав. Матросик тоже шансом воспользовался. Что ж, этого следовало ожидать. Долг — платежом.

Ваня вспомнил, как ждал, что, натешившись, матросик его прикончит. Но этого ни в первый вечер не случилось, ни потом. Упертый, сука, оказался. Терпеливый. Не стал через коленку ломать, потихоньку гнул. Маруськой взял, падла. И всё будто выжидал чего-то. А чего ждал, чего хотел, этого Ваня ни тогда не понимал, ни сейчас. И от этого только страшнее было.

Он поднялся еле-еле, в комнату заглянул, спросил распростертое на кровати тело:  
— Чего тебе надо, блядь? Что ты хочешь?

Ответа он и не ожидал, риторический вопрос был. А этот вдруг пошевелился и еле прошелестел сухими губами:  
— Пи-и-ть.

— Да ебаный ты в рот! — это Ваня в голос сказал, стесняться, кроме Гриши, ему некого было. Вспомнил, что товарища Евстигнеева он в рот не ебал, не успел, в отличие от него, и поморщился. На кухню пошел за водой. 

Когда уже в кружке хинин разводил, понял, что делает. И кому питье готовит. Вылил всё в ведро помойное, кружку в стену швырнул. Проследил глазами, как она по полу покатилась, выдохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы. 

— Сдохни, сука! — крикнул в сторону комнаты. — И, будь так добр, побыстрее, мне ждать надоело. 

Сам Ваня все эти месяцы выжидал как раз такого вот случая: возможности разделаться со всем этим с минимальными потерями и бежать с Маруськой. 

Бежать с Маруськой, в общем, можно было и сейчас. Ваня обдумывал этот вариант. Свалить, наконец, из этого опостылевшего дома было очень соблазнительно. Но. Всю жизнь потом дергаться и оборачиваться, не ищут ли их, не идет ли кто следом? А в том, что этот будет землю носом рыть, чтоб их с Марусей найти, сомневаться не приходилось. 

Один раз он уже оставил тылы неприкрытыми, тылами потом и пользовались. Больше Ваня рисковать не хотел. Или матросик сам загнется, или он ему поможет. По-братски и с большим удовольствием.

Гриша в ноги лбом ткнулся, заорал. Ваня посмотрел в угол: на газете каша еще лежала — не голодный, значит. Гладить кота не хотелось, руки от злости тряслись. Ваня курить ушел и воздухом подышать заодно, успокоиться. С товарищем Евстигнеевым на трезвую голову разбираться следовало.

Покурить, правда, не вышло. Он добрых пять минут с самокруткой возился, пытаясь свернуть, но махорка всё время просыпалась. Вспомнил, как ловко матросик цигарки свои скручивал, и от злости аж горло перехватило. Замерз только.

Гриша в доме истошно орал, Ваня его даже с крыльца слышал. Матросика, что ли, дозваться пытался? Так зря старается.

Ваня припомнил, как сам болел: как тело ломило, голову кружило, жаром адским пекло — поежился.

В дом зашел, так и не покурив, бумагу с остатками махорки, что не высыпалась, скомкал и в печь засунул. 

Гриша кинулся под ноги, едва только Ваня зашел, начал круги вокруг выписывать и продолжал орать. 

— Да что тебе надо-то? — Ваня в сердцах это проговорил, но на кота голос повышать было как-то стыдно.

Гриша окинул его презрительным взглядом желтых глаз, вспрыгнул на кровать и растянулся колбаской под боком у Евстигнеева. Но орать не переставал, зараза! Как будто специально старался погнусавее рулады выводить. 

— И? — Ваня все еще не понимал.

— Пи-и-ть, — матросик еле хрипел.

Ваня подошел ближе, на кровать присел, рука сама собой потянулась кота гладить, а Ваня взгляда с евстигнеевского лица не сводил. Красивый был, зараза. Вот даже сейчас, при смерти буквально, красивый. Губы сухие, потрескавшиеся, кожа бледная в испарине, щетина неопрятная, ежик волос иголочками слипся. Ваня застонал безнадежно. Ойкнул — Гриша за палец укусил до крови. И смотрел с прищуром так, зловредно. 

— Ладно, хрен с тобой. Подавись, падла!

Ваня на кухню сходил, воды принес. Чтобы матросика напоить, все терпение собрать потребовалось. Вспомнил, как с Маруськой возился, забылся, очнулся, когда подбородок, щетиной покрытый, вытирал нежно. Аж отпрыгнул.

Сходил на кухню, поел еще раз.

Вернулся. Спать пора было, но не с Евстигнеевым же ему ложиться?

Ваня даже подушку с одеялом забирать не стал, только тифа возвратного ему не хватало, так на лавке устроился с пальтишком своим да сенником старым, уютно даже было возле печки.

Сукин сын, “Со мной спать будешь”. Хрен вот тебе! С этими злорадными мыслями Ваня в сон провалился.

Ненадолго. 

Часа через два его матросик разбудил. Стонал жалобно, говорил что-то, не затыкаясь. Ваня только одно разобрать смог: “Ванечка”. К себе это “Ванечка” решил не относить. Он для матросика — “Ванюша”, вот когда Ванюшу позовет, тогда, может быть... Ваня голову пальтишком накрыл и снова уснуть попытался. Маруська приснилась, смотрела укоризненно, жалобно так. Ручонки тянула. Задыхаться начала вдруг, как в бреду тифозном. Ваня заорал и на лавке сел.

Хоть не выспался совсем, сна ни в одном глазу не было. Ваня на лавке вертелся, пытаясь заснуть, матросик все стонал, бредил. Пришлось вставать. Печку растопил, чаю выпил. Потом к кровати подошел, рассматривал Евстигнеева. Вспоминал то, что про тиф читал, слышал и на собственной шкуре испытал. Тот метаться вроде перестал, затих, но выглядел определенно хуже. Еще несколько деньков — и кризис. А может, и до него не дотянет. Знать бы точно, когда он заболел. Не жаловался же. Виду даже не показывал, скотина!

На кухню ушел, с готовкой возился, есть-то надо было что-то. Ладно, этот крупу принес в последний раз, а скоро самому придется на толкучку идти. Хорошо, деньги припрятать успел на дворе. 

Тут Антонина приперлась, ранняя пташка, молоко принесла, в дом напросилась проведать страдальца. Ваня ее причитания слушал, кивал, делая расстроенное лицо, думал, как бы выставить настырную бабу из дома.

От Антонины избавиться только спустя час удалось, пока все сплетни местные не пересказала, не ушла. Ваня сидел на лавке своей и головой кивал, старался зубами не скрипеть. Очень хотелось придушить душную тетку, еле сдерживался. А уж когда она над матросиком причитать начала, мол, как он над тобой убивался, как за братца переживал, как мучался, избегался весь, между братцем и работой разрываясь, вот и свалился от нервов, — Ваня на кухню ушел, посудой греметь стал, чтобы в голос не материться. Переживал он, блядь, избегался. Надо же, как матросик мозги всем заморочил, талант у человека, не иначе!

Тетка ушла, наконец, и Ваня тоже в город засобирался. Маруську смерть как увидеть хотелось, да и еды прикупить надо было.

Евстигнеев на койке тихо лежал, Ваня подкрался, прислушался: дышал, сука. Часто, хрипло, но дышал. И несло от него не просто пропотевшим телом — болезнью. Ваня помнил этот запах. 

А на улице уже пахло весной. Вроде и снег еще лежит, и холодно, и солнце не сказать чтоб очень греет, но сразу чувствовалось — весна. Ваня жмурился от удовольствия, пока неспешно шел по улице, подставлял лицо под солнечные лучи. Самому не верилось, что никуда торопиться не надо, чтобы обернуться до рынка и обратно, пока этот домой не придет. Можно просто идти, дышать, рассматривать толпу и город. Ваня уже забыл, когда мог просто вот так бродить по улицам и ни о чем не думать.

Но думать вот как раз нужно было. Матросик-то его признал тогда. А подобных друзей-приятелей Ваня много нажить успел. Он воротник повыше поднял, фуражку на лоб надвинул. Брать фуражку Евстигнеева не очень хотелось, но другого головного убора в доме не было. 

На толкучке воздух звенел от гомона бесчисленных торговцев. Ваня купил пару пачек папирос у одной из торговок. Марусе — бублик румяный с маком и к этой самой Женечке направился. Еды решил потом прикупить, чтобы по городу с кульками не таскаться.

Нужный дом он сразу нашел, а вместе с ним и квартиру. Маруська на подоконнике сидела, к стеклу носом прилепившись. Ваня как ее увидел, сердце зашлось, рукой ей как в тумане помахал. Она встрепенулась тут же, на окне во весь рост встала, махая обеими руками отчаянно в ответ, а потом исчезла. К двери побежала, наверное.

Ваня в дверь стукнул, ждал долго. За дверью возились и пищали. Но не открывали. Потом суровый женский голос спросил громко:  
— Кто там? 

Ваня оторопел. Это явно не подруга мироновская была. Няньку, что ли, оставили?  
Маруська под дверью ревела:  
— Дядь-Ва-а-анечка!

— Я это, — Ваня замер, лихорадочно соображая. А кем представиться-то? — Друг. Старый друг семьи. Марусь!

— Велено никого не пускать, — тетка была непоколебима, как Цербер. Маруська завыла пуще прежнего.

— Да не надо меня пускать, — Ваня сам не понял, как так получилось, что он не говорит, а лепечет сбивчиво. — Я только гостинец передам и пойду. Потом зайду еще. Марусь, не плачь! 

За дверью что-то упало, затопали, забегали. Ваня ухо сплющил о холодное дерево, слушал.

Наконец, дверь открылась. Тетка монументальными телесами загородила проход, будто Ваня с боем пробиваться собирался. Она одна могла оборону от всей армии Врангеля держать. Из-за ее юбки Маруська выглядывала, улыбалась щербато, сияла от радости. Пыталась к Ване пробраться, но куда там. 

— Вот, гостинец, — Ваня кулек с бубликом протянул. Глаз от Маруськиного личика сил отвести не было.

Маруська дергала тетку за юбку. Та нахмурилась, но кулек взяла и в ответ бумаги, в трубочку скрученные, протянула.

— Мария нарисовала. Возьмите. В дом без разрешения Евгении Олеговны не пущу, ребенок только-только после болезни оправился. 

— Там тебе и дядь-Ване! — Маруся тщетно пыталась просочиться между теткиным бедром и стеной. — И Гришеньке. 

Ваня лишь кивнул. Дверь тут же захлопнулась, а он еще долго на лестнице сидел, с силами собираясь. Рисунки бездумно пальцами гладил. Те, что ему и Грише. Евстигнеевский просто в карман сунул. Порвать не смог, Маруся же рисовала.

Ваня понять не мог, как так получилось, что Маруся к матросику привязалась, да и он к ней прикипел нешуточно. Вернее — не хотел ни понимать, ни принимать этого.

Домой шел, прикидывал мрачно, как, если всё по плану пойдет, у этого цербера в юбке Маруську выцарапывать, чтобы без шума обошлось, и не искали его после. А потом мысли как по заколдованному кругу снова к матросику вернулись. 

Живой он там или сдох уже? Ваня шаг прибавил, хотя нога разнылась немилосердно. Надежда вспыхнула отчаянная, что вернется, а всё уже закончилось. Что самому не придется. Хватит с него уже крови, и так пролил — вовек не отмыться. От того, что с безоружным и беззащитным расправляться нужно будет, подташнивало. Вот даже сейчас, на свежем воздухе, от одной мысли об этом горло скручивало. Ваня комок рыхлого ноздреватого снега с забора смахнул, в рот сунул, полегчало. Тут же вспомнил, как матросик так же снег глотал жадно, а его за руку ухватил, не дал. И горячие пальцы на запястье вспомнились. И взгляд этот. Ваня сплюнул. 

Хорошо, до рынка дошел уже, не до метаний душевных стало. Торговался как проклятый за каждый фунт. Экономить нужно было. Ему с Марусей еще из страны выбираться да по заграницам прибежища искать. Много денег понадобится, ой много.

Дома тихо было. Даже кот не орал. Ваня кульки на стол сгрузил, руками на него оперся и замер так. Нужно было в комнату идти этого проверить, но ноги не шли. Сердце колотилось так заполошно, будто в горле где-то стояло, вот-вот выскочит. Зажмурился, и стон из комнаты донесся еле слышный. 

— Жив, сука. 

Ваня отказывался понимать, бесился, но себя-то не обманешь, последнее дело — себе врать: какая-то часть его не хотела, чтобы матросик помирал. Вот этот голос подал, и комок в горле будто меньше стал, отпустило. 

В комнату еле заставил себя зайти. Форточку открыл, от тяжелого духа болезни дышать нечем было.

Матросик, будто почувствовал чужое присутствие, завозился, говорить начал. Ваня подумал было, что тот очнулся, похолодел разом, но нет — бредил. С кровати мяуканье донеслось, кот в ногах у этого сидел. Опять орать начал. 

— Отъебись. 

Кот не унимался. 

Ваня на кухню ушел ужин готовить. Думал, Гриша за ним побежит, в ногах будет вертеться, как всегда, еду выпрашивать. Но вредный кот так и остался с Евстигнеевым сидеть, лишь орать стал громче и противнее. Ваня над кашей стоял возле примуса и чувствовал, что звереть начинает. Он за котом сходил, в кухню принес, усадил на пол. Гриша немедленно вернулся в комнату, запрыгнул на кровать и заунывно орал оттуда, спрятавшись за матросика.

— Да блядь, нахуй! — Ваня начал петь. Затянул было романс, но мотив попадал в такт с Гришиным воем, пришлось сменить репертуар на что-то более веселое. Горло быстро першить начало. Кот не сдавался.

Ужинал Ваня под аккомпанемент Гришиных завываний. Потом под них же пытался книгу читать, не вышло. Пошел в комнату, чтобы кота на улицу выставить, там пусть орет сколько ему влезет.

Попробовал за шкирку ухватить, Гриша вывернулся, зашипев, еще и за руку цапнул. Ваня даже оторопел. Обидно стало, он же этого застранца неблагодарного у собак из пасти выдрал буквально, а он!

— Ванечка.

И этот свою шарманку завел! Никак не уймется. 

— Когда же ты сдохнешь уже?!

— Ванечка, — голос еле-еле шелестел, но настойчиво.

Ваня не выдержал, подушку мокрую из-под головы матросика выдернул, к груди прижал судорожно сначала, а потом на лавку ее отбросил, как змею ядовитую, по комнате заметался, холстину на окнах поправил, чтобы не видно с улицы ничего было.

— Прости, Ванечка.

Ваня так и замер посреди комнаты, задохнувшись, как от удара под дых, воздуха глотнуть пытаясь.

— Прости.

Ваня на пол опустился там где стоял, голову в ладонях сжал. Шептал:  
— Сука, сука, сука! Заткнись! Заткнись!

Но, как ни пытался не слушать, как ни затыкал уши, не выходило. Всё равно в душу этот тихий захлебывающийся шепот пробирался.

— Ма… Мару-у-уся! — матросик не успокаивался, головой вертеть начал, руками вокруг себя шарить.

Вот падла! Марусю он зря упомянул. У Вани рык нечеловеческий какой-то из горла вырвался. Вскочить умудрился, себя не помня, к лавке шагнул, подушку подхватил и над Евстигнеевым встал.

Положить и подержать. Недолго совсем. Положить и подержать. И всё закончится. Сразу же. Даже не заподозрит никто: ну не выдержало сердце у человека, тиф сожрал.

Ваня подушку пальцами драл, в серое лицо евстигнеевское вглядываясь.

На очередном “прости” зажмурился до красных кругов под веками и накрыл его подушкой. Под подушкой слабо дергались, но сил в этих движениях было — почти как у курицы. Петух, которого матросик тогда для Маруськи принес, поди, и то больше трепыхался.

Ваня бульон вспомнил, которым Маруську поили, который ее и спас, и заорал во все горло, подушку в стену швырнув. Гриша из-за Евстигнеева взвился испуганной рыжей молнией, на пол шмякнулся и в кухню унесся в подполе прятаться.

Ваня затрясся от истеричного смеха, рот ладонью себе зажимая. Ржал и остановиться не мог. Евстигнеев вдруг сипло втянул воздух и закашлялся. Губы пересохшие облизывал и снова бормотать начал. 

Снова завел свое “Ванечка” и “прости”.

Ваня на кухню ушел, по полкам и углам шарил, где-то же тут бутылка была. С Рождества оставалась, они тогда всего ничего выпили. Хлебнуть нужно было для храбрости. Нашел, пальцы дрожащие, пока крышку открывал, не удержали, уронил, разбил.

— Да что ж такое-то! — прошептал почти жалобно. На пол опустился. Выть вдруг захотелось от собственной ущербности и бессилия. 

Гриша из подпола вылез, под руку сунулся, муркнул.

— Уйди, предатель! Ты его больше любишь. Вот и иди. К нему.  
Гриша пошел, оглядывался. И Ваня за ним похромал. Пусть без водки, но дело нужно было сделать. Иначе он с ума сойдет, невозможно было это бормотание слушать. Ваня собрался, даже руки уже не тряслись. 

И Евстигнеев притих вдруг, умолк. Дышал едва слышно. Тихо в доме стало так, что Ваня стук собственного сердца слышал, звоном похоронным он в ушах отдавался.

Ваня на койку сел, тряпку нашарил, лоб у Евстигнеева крупными бисеринами пота покрылся, утереть нужно было. Начал лоб вытирать и замер. Вот зачем он всё это делает? Только чтобы время оттянуть? Размяк совсем.

Ваня зубы стиснул, подушку с пола подобрал, поудобнее перехватил, осторожно положил на бледное лицо, не заметив, как сам задержал дыхание. Прижал. Матросик даже не шевельнулся, будто уже умер, прощения своего не дождавшись. А у Вани в груди ком расти начал. Сам задыхаться стал, в ушах кровь шумела. Чуть в обморок не свалился, палач, называется.

Он подушку бесполезную отбросил, в ворот евстигнеевской тельняшки мокрой от пота вцепился, трясти начал так, что у того зубы клацали, и заорал:  
— Я тебя ненавижу! Слышишь меня, ты, скотина? Я! Тебя! Ненавижу!

Отпустил, горящим лицом в ладони уткнулся, сидел так, покачиваясь. Когда в ответ очередное “Ванечка” услышал, перед глазами потемнело от безысходной ярости.

Вскочил, по комнате метался, мебель разбрасывая. Орать не мог даже, ненависть глухая, черная горло перекрывала. Задыхался и кашлял. Словами давился. Кулаки об стены стесывал, до крови и ободранных в мясо костяшек. 

Проклятья хрипел, выплевывал, будто гниль, что все эти годы копилась, жизнь отравляла. Обессилел совсем под конец, на лавку упал, в лицо Евстигнееву уставился. Повторил жалобно как-то, самому противно сделалось:  
— Я тебя ненавижу. Ненавижу.

Гриша в ногах требовательно мяукнул. Ваня и не заметил, когда тот вылез.  
— И тебя ненавижу.

Ваня облизывал кровящие костяшки пальцев и не знал, плакать ему или смеяться. Ну хоть выть уже не хотелось. Кот запрыгнул на лавку, на колени полез, мурчал. Изо всех сил ластился.  
— Не подлизывайся.

Ваня подхватил кота на руки, на кухню пошел. Но стоило спустить Гришу на пол, как тот снова в комнату убежал. Орал оттуда, будто ему хвост прищемили.

— Су-у-ука, — Ваня, простонав, лицо в ладонях спрятал, потер ожесточенно. 

Размышлял лихорадочно, что делать, и понимал с ужасом, что убить не может. Если бы этот сам напал ну или хотя бы сопротивлялся как следует, Ваня бы ни секунды лишней не раздумывал. А на слабого как младенец матросика у него рука не поднималась, при всем его горячем желании. Он даже без помощи его оставить не мог! Долги отдавать надо, а он ведь, как ни крути, этому должен. На свою жизнь плевать, но без его помощи Маруська бы не выжила.

Выкарабкается Евстигнеев или нет, это пусть судьба рассудит. А там поглядим.

Все это Ваня обдумывал, пока хинин разводил.

Евстигнеев всё еще бредил, но шептал что-то уже совсем не слышно. Сил, видать, не осталось. Но Ваня и по губам прекрасно прочитать мог ненавистное “Ванечка” и “прости”. Зубы матросику ложкой разжал и хинин влить попробовал. Тот кашлял, голову отворачивал.

— Да, блядь, горько. Жалко, не цианид, — Ваня голову удержал. Горячий тот был как печка, будто горел изнутри. — Пей давай, сволочь.

Евстигнеев пару раз сглотнул, поморщился. Прошептал:  
— Пи-и-ть.

— Ты еще жрать попроси, гад! Устриц не подвезли! 

Ваня в кухню ушел за водой. Напоил. И даже навар ячменный, которым Евстигнеев и Маруську и его выпаивал, варить поставил.

До утра совсем немного осталось. Но орать о новом дне в их околотке больше некому было. Ваня усмехнулся, во двор вышел: там под балкой, чтобы коты да крысы не достали, в мешке на веревке остатки петуха висели. На суп еще хватит. 

В голове после истерики чуть прояснилось, но легче не стало. Не смог разобраться. Слабак. Только всё равно рано или поздно решать придется: он или Евстигнеев? Этот их по-хорошему всё равно не отпустит. Ваня про это думал, а в голову сами собой непрошеные воспоминания лезли. Книги. Апельсин. Колыбельная Маруське. Несчастный взгляд над тетрадкой с дробями, Ваня даже фыркнул невольно и тут же нахмурился. Воспоминания о том, какими глазами матросик на него последнее время пялился и какие слова говорил, он гнал от себя. Насильно себя в первые месяцы возвращал, когда всё просто и понятно было: похоть ясна была, желание отомстить — кристально прозрачным, ненависть — яркой. Тогда больно было, но легко. Понятно. А то, что потом началось, Ваню с ума сводило. Странные взгляды, прикосновения, желания. Свои желания больше всего и пугали. Предательство собственного тела больнее всего оказалось. И за это Ваня Евстигнеева еще больше ненавидел: за то, что в душу пробраться норовил, под кожу ввинтиться, чтоб зацепить побольнее. И ведь получилось у него! Вон даже разделаться с ним не может.

Как же он жалел всё это время, что матросика еще тогда, в кузне, не прикончил. Насколько проще бы теперь все было. Повелся на тело красивое, на взгляд яростный и стоны глухие, еще раз попробовать захотелось. Попробовал, блядь! Досыта накушался.

И еще одна мысль покоя не давала: почему революционный матрос Евстигнеев его, палача собственного, когда сбегал, не прищучил. Мог ведь. Хоть из револьвера, хоть придушить по-тихому. Но не стал. Почему?

Пока мысли по кругу гонял, суп сварился. Сам поел, кота накормил. Чертыхнулся, отлил супа в миску, гущу убрав, пошел матросика поить.  
Тот еще в полубреду был, но встрепенулся, когда первая ложка в рот попала. Сам тянуться стал доверчиво так, блядь. Глаза мутные приоткрывал. Интересно, он понимал, кто перед ним?

— Проголодался, да? — Ваня суп из ложки вливал аккуратно, хотя больше всего хотелось просто миску на башку надеть. Пока Евстигнеева кормил, сам так устал, будто не одного матросика, а роту солдат кормил, как только терпения хватило. Только закончил, почитать собрался, в дверь постучали — Антонина с проверкой приперлась ну и молока принесла, конечно. Очень не хотел Ваня ее в дом пускать, но куда там, его и спрашивать не стали. Тетка в комнату зашла, на палку опираясь — нога у нее побаливала еще. Над кроватью склонилась, прошептала участливо:  
— Смотри-ка, никак, лучше ему?

Ваня кивнул, скривившись.

А тетка вдруг принюхиваться начала, спросила удивленно:  
— Вроде курой пахнет?

— На толкучке лап купил на бульон, — Ваня не знал, куда глаза прятать. 

Антонина было уходить собралась, но об кота запнулась, тот посреди комнаты в пятне солнечного света развалился, лапой что-то когтил лениво. Когда Ваня рассмотрел, что именно, сначала похолодел, а потом его в жар кинуло. Антонина тоже рассмотрела. Подошла, на лавку села рядом, палку свою рядом прислонив. Так и сидели молча, на кота пялились, что с пером петушиным играл. 

— Вот соседушки, — почти шепотом начала Антонина, и Ване очень захотелось провалиться сквозь землю. — Вот спасибо, удружили.

— Простите, Антонина Яковлевна! Я заплачу! — так стыдно Ване давно не было.

— На кой мне бумажки твои? Лучше бы вы, душегубцы, куру какую порешили! Курей-то у меня цельных три. А Петька один был. Вот где я, скажи на милость, таперича петуха достану? Кто курей топтать будет? Вы, што ль? — Антонина чуть не плакала. Ваня молча в пол смотрел. — Он расстарался, паразит? — она на вновь начавшего стонать Евстигнеева покосилась.

Ваня кивнул.

— Ну да, этот мог. Этот что угодно мог, совсем от страха за девчонку да за тебя ополоумел. Дак пришел бы. Авось договорились бы по-людски, я ж не зверь! Ну вот только пусть оправится! 

Ваня снова покраснел, хотя куда уж больше. Евстигнееву, если тот всё же оклемается, он не завидовал. Еще раз прошептал:  
— Простите.

— Пойду я, — Антонина поднялась грузно, к выходу зашагала. 

Ваня подхватился было проводить, но она оглянулась и взглядом душевным таким, всепрощающим к месту пригвоздила.

— Вечером еще зайду. А ты бы пока одежу ему сменил да обмыл, дюже дух нехороший.

Тетка ушла, а Ваня долго еще на лавке сидел, за Гришей наблюдал, как тот с перышком играет. Скотина мохнатая. И где только припрятал? Откуда вытащил так не вовремя?


	18. Глава XVII

Потом Ваня пошел баню топить, вонял товарищ Евстигнеев действительно уже изрядно. Да и самому помыться требовалось. Белье опять же постирать.   
  
Пока баня грелась, снова заставил себя матросика напоить-накормить. Тот в полубреду был, глаз не открывал почти, но глотал исправно. Очень, видно, жить хотел. Ваня представил, что будет, когда тот в себя придет, на него посмотрит, скажет что-то осмысленно, чуть миску не уронил, так руки затряслись.  
  
Помыть Евстигнеева той еще морокой оказалось. Он пластом лежал, и повернуть его у Вани сил не хватало. Еле справился. Пока тряпкой по бледной коже возил, опять на татуировки уставился бездумно. Вспоминал, как этот про них Маруське рассказывал, а он тогда, сам того не желая, тоже уши навострил. Интересно было. И как делали, и где. Названия иноземных портов звучали так заманчиво. Ваня вдруг понял, что ему даже завидно немного было. Они же с матросиком ровесники, наверное, а тот успел в других странах побывать, мир посмотреть. А он, Ваня, что видел в своей жизни? Имение в глухой деревне да лицей. Но это в той, прошлой жизни было, в иной стране. А новая жизнь из осколков одних состояла, и они только резали: матросик вот — Ваня мстительно выжал ему на пузо тряпку, тот простонал глухо и дёрнулся, — Славка запропавший, Карина, дом родной, сожженный и разграбленный, могилы, могилы, и память. От воспоминаний некуда деться было. Зарево над спаленной станицей ему часто снилось. Иван Светло... Привык к этому имени. Настоящее сколько лет уже не вспоминал. Но и эту страницу перевернуть нужно. В схроне у него документы на новое имя лежали. Они с Маруськой жизнь с чистого листа начнут, выбросят осколки. Все равно не склеить. Устал Ваня на прошлое оборачиваться. И ненавидеть устал. Хватит.  
  
Прошлое, которое отказывалось быть прошлым, застонало вдруг громче, заворочалось. Отбиваться, что ли, вздумал?  
  
— Что ж ты не уймешься никак? Лежи, блядь! Я еще не закончил! — Ваня бурчал себе под нос, выдирая из-под матросика белье, постирать все нужно, новое постелить.  
  
— Ванечка… — выдох опять беспомощный.  
  
Пришлось встать, вздохнуть глубоко, сказать себе, что матросик бредит. А вот как очнется, тогда Ваня и заставит его “Ванечку” себе в глотку засунуть. Чтоб подавился.  
  
Ваня вышел во двор из ведра грязную воду вылить и замер. Возле их калитки машина остановилась. Из нее Мирон выпрыгнул, помог девушке какой-то выбраться. Ваня смотрел настороженно, даже про воду забыл, так и стоял с ведром, пока оба не подошли.  
  
Мирон руку протянул, пожал крепко, спросил:  
— Ваня как?   
  
— Дышит.  
  
Девушка его таким взглядом припечатала, что Ваня язык прикусил. К дому быстро пошла.  
  
— Нет! Подождите! — Ваня со своей ногой еле догнать успел, в дверях уже за руку ухватил. — Подождите здесь минутку.   
  
Матросик голый валялся, прикрыть требовалось. Ваня по комнате взглядом шарил почти отчаянно и гадал: чем? Белье в стирке все. Этот на голом сеннике лежал.  
  
Ваня его бушлатом прикрыл, не нашел ничего больше. Потом к двери похромал, открыл.  
  
Девушка в комнату влетела, к матросику подошла, в лицо долго вглядывалась, за руку держала. Мирон следом зашел, рядом с кроватью встал, обеспокоенно на Евстигнеева смотрел.   
— Жень, ну что?   
  
Женя, значит. Та самая, видать, у которой Маруся живет.   
  
Она выпрямилась и оглядела комнату скептически так, с возмущением, у Вани разом предчувствие нехорошее появилось.  
  
— Кошмар, что! Белья постельного нет… Да ничего нет! — Она на кухню вернулась, там прошлась. Оттуда сказала громко: — Как он вообще здесь ребенка растить собрался?! Очнется — сама убью. Так, хорошо, я вернусь сейчас.  
  
Женя из дома выбежала, и машина с ней отъехала тут же.  
  
Ваня глазами за ней только проследил, дар речи потеряв. Не от возмущения Жени — от фразы. Матросик собрался растить ребенка. Его Маруську. Ударило больно под дых, пусть Ваня и знал уже о том, что документы оформлены. Ваня вдохнул коротко, заставляя себя успокоиться, кулаки сжал: нужно пользоваться моментом, узнать побольше, не настроить против. Он кашлянул неловко, привлекая внимание Мирона.   
  
— Чаю сделаю? Иван все равно спит, не надо его тревожить.   
  
Мирон на матросика еще один долгий взгляд бросил, сочувственный, за Ваней на кухню пошел. Неохотно будто. В угол сел, где сам Ваня обычно устраивался.  
  
Ваня, пока с чайником возился, пока травки, найденные на полке, заваривал, всё на Мирона посматривал изучающе, понять его пытался. Тот уставшим выглядел и еще будто подавленным. Хмурился то и дело мыслям каким-то своим, чай горячий глотал. От хлеба отказался наотрез.  
  
— Дома поем. Тебе после болезни есть надо и Ваньке тоже. Я, если выбраться смогу, завезу продуктов. Или с Женей передам.  
  
Гриша вот зато от еды не отказался. Слово это запомнил, что ли? Тут же на кухне возник и орать начал. Пришлось супа налить.  
  
Зато Мирон на кота переключился и к Ване с вопросами не приставал. Ваня решил Грише потом благодарность вынести в виде кусочка петуха. Заслужил.   
  
Мирон третью кружку допивал, когда Женечка вернулась. За ней мужик какой-то тюк увесистый тащил. Ваня даже слова сказать не успел, как Женечка его в оборот взяла, тюк велела на лавку сгрузить, развернула, указывала на вещи и поясняла:  
  
— Вот это белье постельное тебе и Ване стелить. Для Маруси я потом передам, чтобы помягче было. Полотенца. Вот, одеяло еще, старенькое, но пригодится.   
  
В тюке еще мешочки какие-то были туго набитые, со съестным, видно. У Вани подозрение мелькнуло, что Женя из семейных запасов выделила.  
  
Женя, пока Ваня продукты на кухню уносил, спросила громко:   
— Ваня, чем еще помочь?   
  
Он на полпути замер, задумался.   
— Да ничем, вроде, — добавил внезапно севшим голосом, — за Марусей присмотрите, главное.  
  
Женя засмеялась.   
— Вы с Ваней в один голос это просите, будто я отказать могу. Всё с ней в порядке будет, не переживайте.   
  
Ваня мешки, норовящие из рук выпасть, крепче к груди прижал, пальцы дрожали. До стола донес еле-еле.  
— Давайте постель застелим?   
  
Женя ответа дожидаться не стала, тут же Мирона и мужика этого заставила матросика осторожно ворочать и белье стелить. Ване только помалкивать оставалось.   
  
Потом они, наконец, уехали. Но Ваня с сожалением понял, что покоя ему не дадут, навещать матросика будут то один, то другая. Проводил и пошел дальше делами заниматься. Стирать он не сильно любил.  
  
Пока Ваня в бане с бельем возился да сам мылся, времени много прошло. Вернулся, матросик на кровати в клубочек скрючился, будто замёрз, простыня и одеяло, которыми его накрыли, на полу валялись. Ваня вспомнил, что доктор говорил: если жар спал, а кризиса не было еще, то, скорее всего, конец близок, не борется организм больше.  
  
— Ну бля-я-я…  
  
Ваня ближе подобрался. По матросику не похоже было, чтобы тот помирать собрался: горячий был, дышал хрипло, но ровно, бока, мурашками покрытые, руками обнимал. Маруськино “голый, как младенчик” вспомнилось, Ваня не сдержался, заржал даже.   
Чертыхнулся, одеяло поднял, накрыл болезного. Второе одеяло он как раз в бане сушиться повесил, оно от пота все мокрое было. По-хорошему-то, одежду и постель не просушивать, а прожаривать надо было, чтоб инфекцию не разводить. Ваня вшей ни на себе, ни на матросике не обнаруживал, но мало ли.   
  
Так за хлопотами весь день и прошел: белье стирал, одежду сушил да морозил. Полы в доме вымыл, на Гришу шикая, который по вымытому все норовил пройтись.  
  
К вечеру умаялся совсем. И нога снова о себе знать дала. Ваня радовался, хоть чему-то полгода в четырех стенах на пользу пошли, нога заживать вроде стала, не нагружал он ее. Меньше беспокоила, лишь когда уставал, или на погоду ныть начинала.   
  
Только хотел ужинать сесть, как Антонина с Таисьей приперлись. На сей раз от них хоть польза была, сами матросика накормили в четыре руки, причитая да охая. Таисья отвара какого-то принесла, сидела, выпаивала. Антонина к Ване прицепилась:  
— Ты бельишко ваше давай, я простирну, какое грязное.  
  
— Да я сам уже, — отбивался Ваня, но соседка не унималась.   
  
— Чего ты там сам настирал, скажи на милость?   
  
Ваня вспомнил, как полгода, почитай, только этим и занимался, хозяйством: стиркой, уборкой, готовкой — впору горничной наниматься, — и фыркнул, чуть чаем не подавился. Антонина прикрикнула:  
— Петуха своровали и спорят ещё!  
  
Это был аргумент. Хорошо, она юбку не видела. Ваня тут же, похолодев, начал вспоминать, где котовье одеяльце, куда Маруся его положила. Не вспомнил. Но белье Антонине отдавать отказался наотрез. Та обиделась.   
  
Хорошо, Таисья вмешалась:  
— Отстань от хлопца! Чаго причепилась? Говорит, сам управится, значит, сам.  
  
Так они и ушли, споря и переругиваясь беззлобно.  
  
Ваня, улыбаясь, на них в окно смотрел. Потом читать попробовал, но против воли постоянно прислушивался. Что там матросик? Дышит ли? Матросик не стонал, лежал тихонько. Так что постоянно приходилось вставать и проверять. Ваню это злило, но ходил как по расписанию. Сам себе удивлялся: то все ждал, пока этот загнется, а теперь беспокоился, чтобы нет. Оправдывал себя тем, что уже потраченных сил жалко было.   
  
Взгрустнулось что-то, рисунки Маруськины достал, скучал он по ней страшно.   
Рассматривал долго, пальцами гладил, Евстигнеева на них старался не замечать. Плохо это получалось.  
  
Гриша пришел, на стол взобрался, перед лицом прямо на рисунке очередном развалился. Зевнул, все клыки разом показав. Белые и острые. Ваня вспомнил, как Маруська маленькая спрашивала его, кто самый страшный зверь, волк или тигр. Ваня тогда сказал, что медведь. Не знал он еще правильного ответа. Сейчас бы ответил, что самый страшный и хищный зверь — человек...  
  
Гриша извернулся и легонько тяпнул его за палец.  
— Да понял я, понял. Спать.  
  
На лавке с ним Гриша спать не пожелал, предатель. К Евстигнееву ушел. Только Ваня подозревал, что этой ночью не кот об матросика грелся, а матросик об кота. Но ночь спокойно прошла, все спали. Ваня сквозь сон только будто шепот слышал. А может, приснилось.   
  
Утром, едва он закончил все “больничные” процедуры, в дверь стукнул кто-то. Для теток поздновато было, Ваня решил, что Антонина не пришла, норов показывая, обиду демонстрировала. Ничего, вечером точно явится, не вытерпит. А кто сейчас стучать мог, он не знал.  
  
Дверь открыл, там мамзелька стояла, пальцы в перчаточках ломала. Видел он ее вроде где-то, а где, вспомнить не мог. И смотрела она странно как-то, Ване от ее взгляда спрятаться захотелось.  
  
Он спросил резко:  
— Чего вам?  
  
— Я Лизавета. Лизавета Петровна, — дамочка его глазами прямо-таки заживо пожирала, на атомы разбирала. — Иван Игоревич на работу какой день не ходит, меня проверить послали, не нужно ли чего.  
  
— Тиф у него, — Ваня сделал страшное лицо. — И ничего уже не нужно.  
  
— Ка-а-ак?! — дамочка побледнела, за косяк схватилась.  
  
— Выздоравливает уже, кажется, не волнуйтесь. Вернется к вам скоро, — Ване очень хотелось от нее отделаться. Это была единственная в его жизни женщина, которую он как-то разом возненавидел. Вот бывает любовь с первого взгляда, а у него ненависть случилась. Он стоял и это странное открытие переваривал. Не сразу расслышал, что его спрашивают о чем-то, дамочке пришлось за рукав дернуть, чтобы он отмер.  
  
— А Маруся Филиппова где? А вы кто такой будете? — дамочка будто клещами в него вцепилась, Ваня даже боль фантомную почувствовал. Так и хотелось брякнуть: “Какое твое дело?” — но нужно было быть вежливым.  
  
— Иван Игоревич вернется, объяснит всё. А сейчас извините, мне за больным смотреть нужно, — Ваня дамочку подвинул аккуратно и дверь у нее перед носом захлопнул. И щеколду изнутри заложил.  
  
В окна потом смотрел. Эта Лизавета еще долго по улице вышагивала, видно, ждала кого-то из соседей, чтобы порасспросить. Но в их околотке днем безлюдно было. Ваня даже руки потер удовлетворенно, пусть поморозится. Неприятная особа была. Ваня вдруг хмыкнул. Любовница, поди, этого? Получше никого себе не мог найти? Фу, глупость какая в голову лезет. Да и какое ему дело?  
  
Хотел снова к Маруське рвануть, так и подмывало. Но не стоило сегодня. Да и вечером лучше, чтобы поговорить дали, чтобы эта Евгения Олеговна разрешила. Без ее дозволения в том доме, видно, даже мухи не летали.   
  
Ваня зажмурился. И как так жизнь по-дурацки всё складывается, что между ним и Марусей всё время стоит кто-то?   
  
Сейчас этот кто-то лежал. Ваня в комнату зашел, на Евстигнеева уставился почти с прежней ненавистью. Тот спал и вдруг улыбнулся слабо так, едва заметно потрескавшимися и искусанными губами. А раньше гладкие были. Ваня вспомнил, как этот его целовал. Внутри заледенело все. Кот мяукнул под ногами, и Ваня вздрогнул всем телом, поежился.  
  
На кухню попятился, отвернуться боялся. Сидел потом над книжкой, одну страницу по полчаса изучая. Вот все-таки матросик выдрессировал его за полгода, падла. Ждать вечера самым большим испытанием ежедневно было. Даже хуже чем “спать со мной будешь”. Заебался Ваня ждать. Когда этот в койку тянул, проще было, потерпеть чуток только, знал уже точно, что скоро закончится. А теперь снова приходилось. Ждать, пока этот в себя придет, ждать, когда разобраться раз и навсегда смогут, ждать, когда можно будет Марусю забрать.  
  
Муторно на душе было, хоть волком вой. Расправляться со слабым — мерзко, ждать, пока он поправится окончательно, — невыносимо. А другого выхода Ваня не видел. Ломал голову, и всё без толку. Опять оставалось терпеть и ждать.  
  
В комнате шум раздался, Ваня от испуга на ноги вскочил. Заглянул, а там матросик опять в бред горячечный провалился, бушевать начал. Руками вокруг себя колотил, встать порывался. Рот открывал в крике, да только не произносил ни звука. Лицо от ужаса искажено было.  
  
Ваня на лавку сел, наблюдал. Не с его силами пытаться евстигнеевскую тушу в покое удержать. Пусть бьется, пока не обессилеет. Когда Евстигнеев задыхаться стал, грудь ногтями драть, Ване тоже как-то поплохело. На улицу вышел покурить, надеялся, что не хватит матросика надолго, утихнет. Так или иначе.  
  
Пока курил, свои кошмары в голову лезть стали. Будто с папиросным дымом в тело просачивались, отравляли, вместо спокойствия дым лишь раздрай душевный нес. Всё, что Ваня так отчаянно пытался забыть. Он папиросу отбросил, каблуком растер зло. Жаль, с кошмарами так разделаться не получалось.  
  
В дом вернулся. Евстигнеев все метался. Ваня к кровати подошел, позвал тихо, сам не зная зачем:  
— Ев... Иван! Иван! Угомонись! Я же с тобой не справлюсь, — это он уже себе шептал.  
  
Но Евстигнеев будто услышал. Всем телом на голос потянулся. Ваня руку его поймал, к телу прижал, рядом сел, чтобы удобнее держать было.  
  
Евстигнеев не вырывался, только головой крутил. Ваня понял, что разговаривать с ним не может. Пришлось петь. Тому явно легчало, когда он голос его слышал.  
  
Петь. Ваня зарекся когда бы то ни было петь для этого, но матросик без сознания. Значит, не считается же?  
  
Ваня пел тихонько, как для Маруськи, когда она так же в горячке билась. Ее его голос тоже успокаивал. Гриша пришел, рядом лег, мурчал. Ваня и не заметил, в мысли свои погрузившись, как Евстигнеев уснул. Лоб потрогал, вроде нормально, не сильно горячий был. Ваня выдохнул, пошел чай пить. Ноги у него затекли, еле до кухни доковылял. Больная нога ныла нещадно. К снегопаду, наверное. Ваня в окно выглянул. Под лунным светом мертвенно-белым снег мерцал. Жутко так. И ни одной живой души. Совсем никого. Будто они с этим вдвоем остались. Ну и кот еще. И зима никогда не закончится.   
  
— А может, я умер, а, Гриш? Еще тогда, в станице? — тоскливо прошептал Ваня. — И это ад. Как же там? “Ад — это место, где плохо пахнет и никто никого не любит”. Кто это сказал, Гриш, не помнишь? И я вот не помню, — Ваня рассмеялся грустно.  
  
И Антонина сегодня так и не зашла. Точно, обиделась тетка. Или она Ване просто привиделась? Как и все остальные? Такая жуть накатила, хоть вешайся. Спросил, чтобы хоть что-то сказать, чтобы голос свой слышать:  
— Не видать нам больше молока, да, Гриш?   
  
Спал этой ночью Ваня при полном свете. Даже запасную керосинку из бани притащить не поленился. В темноте оставаться не хотелось. Глаза закрывал, и будто тени кровать обступали, стояли молча рядом. Ваня от ужаса дышать не мог.   
  
Евстигнеев до самого утра так и не пошевелился. Но дышал ровно. Ваня пару раз вставал, к кровати подходил, слушал. Лоб потный трогал. Поить пытался, да без толку.  
  
Утра Ваня еле дождался, ночь бесконечной была. А когда стук знакомый услышал — Антонину, наконец, принесло — обрадовался ей как родной. Открывать со всех ног кинулся.   
  
Тетка только понимающе посмеивалась, на него поглядывая. Ваня даже выставить ее сегодня не торопился, наговориться не мог, наслушаться человека живого.  
  
Та рисунки на столе увидела, рассматривала. Сказала задумчиво:  
— Хорошая девчоночка, умненькая. На паразита этого дюже похожа. Дочка поди? А мамка-то ейная где?   
  
Ване застонать в голос захотелось. Или даже выматериться погрязнее. Но Маруська действительно очень на Евстигнеева походила, и в самом деле будто родная. Она в Стефана пошла, белобрысая, светлокожая, на Олю совсем не похожа. Глаза только в их породу были, черные, а остальное всё от отца. А Стефан что — немецкая кровь, высокий блондин...  
  
— Мама у нее от холеры умерла, — сказал Ваня и с удивлением понял, что смог это, наконец, выговорить. — Сестрой моей была, — и на сердце спокойно как-то было. Будто отпустило.  
  
Антонина покивала скорбно, без удивления.   
— Ну вдвоем-то вытянете, чай. Или ты домой скоро? Невеста у тебя там вроде.  
  
Ване щеки жаром обдало. Вечер тот вспомнился: марафет, водка, семечки, смех женский, песни и пляски. И подпол тоже вспомнился, темнота душная, злая. И как этот поцеловал в первый раз припомнилось, будто вчера было. Ваня губы свои потрогал, будто не верил, что это всё с ним случилось.  
  
— Мы уедем, наверное… — договорить он не смог.  
  
— Все, што ль? — тетка упрямо их в одну кучку складывала, будто моркву в огороде своем.  
Ваня головой помотал. Плечами пожал.  
  
— Решим потом, — уклончиво ответил. — Ему ведь поправиться надо сначала.   
  
— Ты его пои чаще, — тетка опять советы раздавать начала, в привычную колею вернулась, Ваня только головой, как болванчик китайский, кивал, другого от него и не требовалось.  
Антонина ушла, Ваня еще немного у калитки постоял, воздухом подышал свежим весенним, птиц послушал и в дом вернулся.  
  
В комнату заглянул мимоходом, спросил равнодушно:  
— Пить хочешь, матросик?  
  
Отвернулся, а в спину прилетело еле слышное хриплое:  
— Хочу.  
  
Ваня не помнил, как до табуретки дошел. Сел, за стол держась. Очнулся. Сердце куда-то в горло скакнуло, так колотилось, будто вот-вот из груди выпрыгнет. Значит, кризис вчера был? Как у Маруси. Про свой Ваня, конечно, не помнил. Значит, выжил-таки революционный матрос Иван Евстигнеев, справился. Значит, самому придется. Потом. Как-то. Внутри всё звенело струной натянутой.   
  
Ваня встал, воды в кружку налил, руки дрожали. Он усмехнулся зло, обхватил посудину покрепче и пошел поить.   
  
Подошел. Стоял, смотрел долго в изможденное, осунувшееся лицо, будто забыл, что делать хотел. На лице одни глаза остались, и в них Ваня предпочитал не смотреть. Решение-то он принял.  
  
Евстигнеев зашевелился вдруг, губы облизнул, руку поднять попытался, к кружке потянулся. Только не выходило у него, сил совсем не было.  
— Лежи.  
  
Ваня посудину к губам приложил, смотрел, как дергается кадык на тощей шее.  
  
Матросик вдруг головой завертел, воду на себя проливая, осматриваться стал, прошептал заполошно:  
— Маруська? Маруся где?  
  
В голосе и взгляде у него такой дикий ужас сквозил, что Ваня вздрогнул. Догадка мелькнула: тот, видимо, решил, что Марусю тиф унес. Забыл, что сам ее из дома увел, когда Ваня свалился.   
— Ты ее к Евгении Олеговне отправил. Запамятовал, матросик?  
  
Матросик на подушку откинулся, глаза закрыл. Дышал часто. Ване даже показалось, что он всхлипнул. Показалось.  
— Есть будешь? — он сам не понял, как это спросить умудрился.  
  
Этот кивнул. Улыбнуться попытался. Кривовато вышло. Ваня взгляд торопливо отвёл.   
До вечера Ваня матросика раза три накормить умудрился. Вспомнил, как сам есть хотел, когда на поправку пошел.   
  
Одно хорошо было — матросик молчал все время.   
  
Потом задремал вроде. Ваня с книжкой за столом уселся, в окно бездумно смотрел и подскочил от грохота, который из комнаты донесся. Кинулся туда и на пороге в голос выматерился. Этот посреди комнаты валялся, во весь хлыст растянулся. Вот как его поднимать теперь? Пока Ваня пялился, матросик себя в кучку собрать попытался, встать пыжился, с ватными после болезни руками и ногами не получалось у него ни черта.   
  
— Ты какого хуя вытворяешь? — Ваня зло хотел сказать, а вышло растерянно как-то.  
  
— Поссать хочу.  
  
Матросик это так сказал, что Ваня понял, что этот по-пластунски, но хотя бы до ведра доползет. Проще помочь. Пока поднимал, пока шли, пока к стенке пристраивал (ссать при нем матросик наотрез отказался, покраснел как рак), Ваня сам весь взмок. На Евстигнеева смотреть страшно было: пот со лба капает, руки трясутся, как былинку шатает, но к цели прет как баран.  
  
— Ты что, думаешь, я твой хер не видел ни разу?! — не выдержав рявкнул во весь голос, когда тот опять потребовал отойти. — Давай уже, институтка нашлась тут!  
  
Но уйти все же пришлось и даже дверь прикрыть, иначе матросик так в сенях и свалился бы, миссию не выполнив.  
  
Ваня его ждал и бараном в полный голос клял. Чтоб и через дверь слышно было.  
Когда снова шебуршание послышалось, Ваня навстречу рванулся, вовремя успел, матросик как раз намеревался сознание потерять на радостях, видать, что облегчился.  
  
Пока в комнату почти на себе тащил, пока на кровать руки-ноги складывал, матерился, так матерился, как даже в отряде в самые черные дни себе не позволял.  
  
— Неправильно, — вдруг этот просипел.   
  
Ваня вообще ошалел.  
— Чего?  
  
— Ты кусок загиба вспомнил, — матросик улыбнулся бледно. — “Промудохуеблядская пиздопроебина” пропустил.  
  
— Знаток, блядь, великий! — Ваня одеялом его накрыл с головой и на кухню ушел книжку дочитывать. Долго просидеть не удалось. Глаза слипаться начали, всё-таки и он слабым был пока, не отошел от болезни еще. Как ни хотелось в комнату не возвращаться, Ваня решил, что сон важнее.  
  
Керосинку гасить не стал, на кухне оставил, вдруг этому опять приспичит. Пока засыпал, прислушивался невольно, что этот делает.   
  
С утра первым проснулся, на лавке уселся, на кровать смотрел. Думал, не приснилось ли, что этот очухался.   
  
Не приснилось. Евстигнеев зашевелился, глаза открыл, будто почуял, что Ваня проснулся и на него смотрит. В ответ уставился растерянно, замер, будто не знал, что ему делать, будто не решался ни слова сказать, ни пошевелиться.   
  
Ваня первым взгляд отвел, на кухню похромал, чтоб поесть приготовить. И еле успел перехватить, когда этого снова до ветру понесло. Но сегодня матросик на ногах уже крепче стоял. За стол даже хотел сесть, позавтракать, только Ваня не позволил, отправил в постель. Он помнил, как после тифа тело будто чужим было, слабым, отказывало в самый неподходящий момент.  
  
День незаметно прошел, к вечеру ближе Ваня собираться стал. Маруську навестить жутко хотелось.  
  
Евстигнееву, подумав, рисунок Маруськин в руки сунул, она потом все равно спросит же. Тот на рисунок глянул и на Ваню каким-то беспомощным взглядом уставился.   
— Я побыстрее постараюсь.  
  
Ваня на кухню сходил, воды в кружке принес и табурет захватил, чтобы у кровати оставить, если этот пить захочет.  
  
— Вставать не вздумай! Рухнешь, поднимать некому будет.   
  
Когда к Маруське шел, не знал, то ли плакать, то ли над собой смеяться. Торопился изо всех сил. Вроде бы матросик уже и без присмотра вполне полежать мог, вроде даже если бы случилось что, значит, судьба так рассудила. Но зудело внутри что-то, покоя не давало, требовало, чтоб Ваня поскорее обернулся.   
  
Евгения Олеговна дома оказалась, погулять с Маруськой разрешила и даже в компанию не напросилась. Про матросика лишь расспросила обстоятельно, что да как, не нужна ли помощь, продуктов там еще привезти, дров. У Вани убеждение крепло, что даже если бы он миску икры попросил для больного, для нее этот вопрос решить трудов бы не составило.   
Маруська вокруг него по насту хрустящему да по ледку прыгала, щебетала как птичка. Ваня на нее смотрел, нарадоваться не мог, все за руку пытался ухватить, да куда там, окрепла девчушка, щечки розовыми были, волчком вертелась. Про Гришеньку расспрашивала въедливо, про дядь-Ваню.  
  
— А когда он поправится? Когда вы меня домой заберете?  
  
— У тети Жени плохо? — Ваня забеспокоился вдруг.  
  
— Нет. И кормят вкусно. Но я домой же хочу! К вам!  
  
— Вот… — Ваня запнулся чуть на имени, — дядь-Ваня поправится совсем, и заберем. Через недельку.  
  
— Я боялась, что вы помрете, как мама с папой, — помолчав, сказала вдруг Маруся, и у Вани сердце оборвалось. — И я совсем-совсем одна буду. Без никого.  
  
Он перед ней на корточки сел, в лицо посмотрел пристально, сказал четко:  
— Никто больше не умрет. Мы… Ты никогда одна не останешься. Обещаю.   
  
Маруська серьезно кивнула. Улыбнулась. И Ване петь захотелось. Вечер уж больно хороший был, теплый, безветренный. Весенний совсем.   
  
Маруська его будто услышала, хихикнула и затянула какую-то веселую песенку, Ваня такой не знал, но подпевал с удовольствием.  
  
Когда прощаться пришлось, Маруська разревелась в голос. Пищала:  
— Я домой хочу! К ва-а-ам!   
  
Ваня еле уйти смог, убежал почти, чтобы всхлипываний не слышать. Слышал, как Женя девчушку успокаивает.   
  
За угол завернул и нос к носу с Мироном столкнулся, тот в гости, видно, направлялся. Мирон сначала мимо шагнул, а потом остановился, прищурился. Узнал. Ваня кивнул оторопело, хотел сбежать по-быстрому, но не вышло. Мирон его в спину уже окликнул. Пришлось возвращаться.  
  
— Как Ваня? С кем оставил? — с места в карьер начал, вот же скотина въедливая. В лицо всматривался нечитаемым взглядом.   
  
И вроде ничего такого не спросил, но Ваня удавку на шее почувствовал, в груди похолодело.  
— Кризис миновал, — дрожь в голосе сдержать удалось, ровно звучал. — Так что на поправку пошел. Соседка за ним присматривает, пока я Марусю навещал.  
  
— Женечка говорила, Ваня тебя братом называл, да и соседки так думают, — начал Мирон медленно, — а мне он сказал, что ты его старый знакомый. Так кто ты такой, Иван?  
  
Ощущение было, что Ваня по тонкому льду сейчас идет, один неверный шаг — и с головой в ледяную темную воду ухнет, слова сказать не успеет. Ваня выдохнул тихонько и решил ва-банк идти.   
  
— Знакомый. Старый знакомый. С Кронштадта еще.   
  
Мирон первым взгляд отвел. Ваня понял, что тот еще бы выпытывал и доискивался, да боится, тоже боится прошлое тревожить, могилы забытые да грехи, спать не дающие.   
  
— Ну, поклон ему передавай, — неловко кашлянув, сказал он. — Я зайду на днях, время выкрою.   
  
Руку протянул, Ваня пожал.   
  
Мирон давно за углом скрылся, а Ваня все стоял, отдышаться не мог, ноги свинцовой тяжестью налились.   
  
Пока до дома добрался, стемнело уже почти. И в окне темно было. Правильно, керосинку-то он зажечь не догадался, да и не нужен матросику свет, но беспокойство с новой силой вспыхнуло. На крыльцо торопливо поднимался, спешил.  
  
В дом крался тихонько, сам не знал зачем. Керосинку зажег, в комнату сунулся. Матросик при виде его на подушке приподнялся, то ли не спал, ждал, то ли Ваня разбудил его.  
  
— Закурить бы, — мечтательно так прозвучало, Ваня скривился даже. И глаза смотрели на него умоляюще почти.   
  
Все-таки ждал, значит, извелся весь без курева.  
  
— Может, поешь сначала?  
  
Матросик так тяжко выдохнул, что Ваня достал папиросы, раскурил одну и молча этому в губы сунул. Смотреть, как матросик курит, сил не было. Тот такое удовольствие явное испытывал от каждой затяжки, глаза прикрывал, дым выдыхал медленно, смакуя будто. У Вани руки сами потянулись за папиросой себе, на полдороге спохватился. Гриша под ноги метнулся, тоже оголодал за день. Заорал в голос возмущенно.   
  
— И тебя накормлю, предатель. Где перо прятал?  
  
Ваня кота подхватил, сделал вид, что вопросительного взгляда матросика не заметил. Пошел ужин разогревать.  
  
Он потом Евстигнееву расскажет, что Антонина в курсе его подвига. Да и Таисья тоже. Да и весь околоток, небось.  
  
Как бы вот еще одеяльце найти. Забыл у Маруси спросить, где оно лежит-то. А то опять в самый неподходящий момент выплывет. С Гриши станется. Ваня похлебку мешал и собственным мыслям улыбался.  
  
Супа в миску налил, пошел в комнату, решил матросика накормить сначала.  
  
— Как там Маруся? — тоскливо так прозвучало, неужто и впрямь матросик соскучился? Ваня в лицо ему вгляделся, гадал лихорадочно, что за игру тот ведет. Чего хочет? Матросик взгляда требовательного не отводил, ответа ждал.  
  
— Хорошо. Евгения Олеговна пропасть не даст.  
  
— Женечка. Женечка да.  
  
Матросик выдохнул, расслабился, улыбнулся нежно как-то. Ваня у него такую улыбку замечал, когда тот на Марусю смотрел.  
  
— Жрать-то будешь?  
  
Ваня рядом плюхнулся, миску ему под нос сунул.   
— Буду. Сам.  
  
Пришлось повыше матросика поднять, посадить почти, миску вручить и ложку. Ну так даже лучше было. Ваня тут же на кухню сбежал, самому есть хотелось зверски. И на Евстигнеева не смотреть.  
  
Когда тарелку забирать пришел, матросик опять к нему прицепился.  
— Можешь баню истопить? — добавил торопливо: — Пожалуйста.   
  
Ваня опять глухую злость ощутил.  
— Могу. Только ты там загнешься.  
  
— Я не париться собираюсь.  
  
— А что?  
  
Тот упорно в сторону смотрел, но Ваня видел, как у него скулы и щеки порозовели.   
— От меня козлом несет.  
  
Емкое: “Ты он и есть!” — Ваня еле проглотить успел.  
  
Хмыкнул, сказал:  
— Ладно, завтра с утра протоплю немного.  
  
Ваня, если честно, сильно опасался, что просто не доволокет матросика из бани, если тот там свалится. Но себя после болезни вспомнил, как нестерпимо зудело тело, как воняло застарелым кислым потом. Баня матросику определенно требовалась. Да и в комнате посвежеет.  
  
Спал Ваня в эту ночь как убитый. На душе спокойно было. Только голову на подушку положить успел, в сон провалился глубокий и без сновидений. Как там матросик почивал, осталось тайной, но утром тот раньше Вани проснулся и по нужде сам доковылял. Ваня только головой покачал.  
  
Гриша на полу в пятне солнечном лежал, жмурился, очередным пером играл лениво. Вот где этот паразит их прячет? Ваня подумал, что если однажды котовью нычку обнаружит, его много сюрпризов ждет. С лавки встал и замычал от отвращения: босой ногой в Гришин подарочек вляпался, в утреннюю обезглавленную мышь. Сделал вид, что слабый смешок, донесшийся с кровати, не слышал. Про себя пробурчал:   
— А тебе вот не принес.  
  
Пока баня протапливалась, завтрак готовил немудреный. Антонина как раз молока принесла.   
Пока возился, пока ели, время к обеду подошло.  
  
Ваня баню пошел проверять, не перетоплена ли. Обратно шел — замер на полдороге. Евстигнеев на крыльцо выполз. Сидел там, в бушлат свой кутался. На солнце жмурился довольно, лицо с закрытыми глазами лучам подставлял, щетина неопрятная золотилась. Прозрачный весь был, будто истаял за время болезни. Вроде и недолго провалялся-то, а на лице нос один торчит.   
  
Ваня вздохнул, в дом мимо прошел, — этот отстранился торопливо, — вышел с папиросами. Гриша с ним увязался. Матросик сразу две папиросы прицелился цапнуть, Ваня одну только выделил.   
  
— Потом накуришься, — буркнул. — После бани. Если силы останутся.   
  
До бани матросик, видно, надеялся сам дойти и даже где-то треть пути одолел. Потом на Ваню опирался: и сил не было, и, может, от свежего воздуха опьянел чуток, ноги заплетались. Ваня вдруг вспомнил, как в деревне видел жеребенка новорожденного, вот он точно так же плелся. Смешок за кашлем спрятал. Этот только покосился недоуменно.  
  
В бане не жарко было, можно спокойно сидеть. Евстигнеев на лавку упал почти, глаза закрыл. На лбу бисеринки пота поблескивали. Поди, на чистом упрямстве сюда плелся. Ваня за мочалкой потянулся и куском мыла, что на окошке лежали.  
  
— Я сам.   
  
— Заткнись, а? Спиной повернись.  
  
Повернулся как миленький, ссутулился только еще больше. Ваня на спину уставился: на цветные узоры, на шрам. Шрам хотелось пальцами потрогать, но потрогал свой на шее, этот все равно не видел. Мочалкой по спине водил осторожно, в мысли невеселые ушел и даже вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда Евстигнеев заговорил. Медленно так, будто слова еле-еле подбирал.   
  
— Я у тебя прощения просить не буду за то, что делал.  
  
Ваня будто в соляной столп превратился. Матросик помолчал и добавил тоскливо:  
— За такое не прощают.  
  
Ваня ему ковш воды на голову вылил, башку намылил яростно почти, хоть тот, вроде, смотреть на него не собирался. Только отфыркивался тихонько и ладонью с лица воду обтирал.   
  
— Я у тебя тоже прощения просить не буду, — ответил, наконец, и сам удивился, что голос не дрожал. — Я за своё расплатился. С процентами. Голову наклони.   
  
Ваня еще ковш воды вылил, мыло смывая, мочалку отдал, чтоб тот ноги-руки сам ополоснул. В предбанник пошел дожидаться, в спину ему долетело тихое:  
— А мне как расплачиваться, Вань?   
  
Он только дверь поплотнее закрыл.  
  
Евстигнеев быстро выполз, Ваня заусенцы только с двух пальцев обгрызть успел, задумавшись.   
  
Ваня ему полотенце было протянул, но тот пошатнулся, за стену схватился. Пришлось, чертыхаясь, самому вытирать и одевать. Из одежды чистой только кальсоны остались. Ваня прищурился и в сени сбегал, кофту принес свою любимую, отстирал после Гриши, а теперь вот этому отдавать приходится. Не в бушлате же ему ходить, а так — мерзнет.  
  
Матросик, чуть кофту завидев, набычился сразу же. Признал.  
— Вот и тебе пригодилась, смотри-ка.  
  
— Я ее не надену!  
  
Они одновременно сказали и друг на друга уставились.  
— Надевай, — Ваня это почти по слогам произнес. Утомил его матросик, только-только на ноги встал, силу почувствовал и уже кочевряжится.  
  
Евстигнеев на него посмотрел жалобно почти, натянул, морщился, бормоча глухо:  
— Колючая.  
  
— Шерстяная и теплая.  
  
Обратная дорога труднее оказалась. Ваня уж начал думать, что не доведет матросика, тот на нем всем весом почти повис, еле ноги переставлял, воздух раскрытым ртом глотал.  
  
Ваня его в кровать сгрузил, еле разогнулся. Выругаться хотелось, но сказал только:  
— Лось!  
  
Пошел воды налить, а то этот как загнанная лошадь дышал.  
  
Едва напоить успел, матросик встрепенулся.   
— Ты папиросу ещё обещал дать.   
  
Ваня сунул ему в руки пачку и спички. Промолчать хотел, но не выдержал.  
— Да хоть укурись теперь. Избу не спали только. Пепел — в кружку.  
  
Сам на кухню ушел, стоял там, в окно пялился. Читать не хотелось как-то. Мысли надо было в порядок привести.  
  
А ведь матросик не помнил, как прощение вымаливал. От этого у Вани голова кругом шла, бредил же тогда, без памяти был, не мог притворяться. И звал его так отчаянно. То что матросик к Маруське всей душой привязался, Ваня еще мог понять, хотя всё внутри одной мысли противилось. Но что этому от него надо было, не представлял. И так все забрал, до чего дотянуться смог. Что еще надо было? Чего хотел? Зачем?   
  
— Вань? — донеслось внезапно из комнаты. Ваня вздрогнул.  
  
Можно было не отзываться, притвориться, что не слышал. Но любопытство разбирало, что этот сказать-то хотел? Он тихо звал, так, будто сам надеялся, что его не услышат и не отзовутся.  
  
— Чего тебе? — голос сухо прозвучал. Так, как надо.  
  
— Маруська... Уезжать вам нужно.  
  
Ваня даже в комнату прошел. В лицо чужое всмотрелся, на лавке сел. Переспросил недоуменно:  
— Чего? Ты бредишь, что ли?  
  
— Это ты бредил, — Евстигнеева еле слышно было, голос прерывался, но говорил он твердо. Будто давно уже все обдумал и решение принял. Как и сам Ваня. — А тетки слышать могли. Сдадут. А не они, так ещё кто найтись может, кто тебя признает.  
  
Ваня сглотнул. Усмехнуться попытался.   
— Тебе же лучше будет. Маруська с тобой останется.  
  
— Ее документы у меня в кабинете, — этот продолжал свое гнуть. Шептал упрямо. — Я Мирона попрошу, чтобы принес. Или сам сходи. Деньги вот на билеты… Займу. Или подождите, оклемаюсь чуток, сам отвезу. Куда захотите. И ты как раз после болезни отойдешь.  
  
— Куда захочу? — Ваня хмыкнул жестко. Внутри у него дрожало все. Он себя руками обхватил, чтоб не видно было, как руки затряслись. — Я из страны хочу. За океан. Подальше от вас.  
  
— Значит, до Дальнего Востока тогда вам надо, через Харбин если… — Евстигнеев задумался. — Там ваших много как раз. К финнам не получится уже. Да, тебе документы тоже сделать надо.   
  
В комнате молчание воцарилось. Ваня не знал, что ответить. Внутри все орало: да уедем завтра же! Но он старался заставить себя мыслить разумно. В поезде, по холоду, с ребенком, который едва от тифа отошёл? Да и, как ни крути, Евстигнеев тут прав. Дорога, если через всю страну, долгая. А вдруг Ваню узнает кто? Сразу же пулю в голову схлопочет, с ним чикаться не будут. И что тогда с Марусей? Её в детприемник опять, где и сгинет? Будет лучше подождать, пока Евстигнеев не оклемается.   
  
— Ваня.   
  
Этот всё не унимался, с мыслей сбивал.   
— Ну что ещё?  
  
Матросик в стену таращился.   
— Почему ты меня не убил?  
  
Если бы Ваня себе на этот вопрос ответить мог.  
— А ты меня почему не убил? — вопрос сам собой вырвался. — Тогда ещё, во время побега. Мог ведь.  
  
Евстигнеев на него уставился, наконец, растерянно так. Неловко плечами пожал.  
— Не знаю.   
  
— Вот и я не знаю.   
  
В дверь заполошно постучали. Ваня вздрогнул, заметив, как этот подобрался и зубы сжал. От гостей под ночь хорошего не ждали.  
  
Открывать пошел, нервную дрожь стряхивая. Думать, что с Маруськой что-то, он себе запретил.  
  
Когда Таисью увидел, от сердца отлегло. Та нос рукавом вытерла, сказать что-то попробовала, не получилось с первого раза. Ваня, только когда его облако перегара накрыло, понял, что тетка пьяна. Таисья с силами собралась, икнула, улыбнулась широко и почти пропела:  
— Ваня, хлопчик, родня ко мне понаехала целым табором, а ни сесть ни спать лечь не на что, дайте мебелей по-соседски?  
  
Ваня растерялся.  
— Да мы сами мебелью небогаты. Лавка да два табурета.  
  
— Вот и хорошо, вот и как раз. Еще к Антонине зайду. Что, займете по-соседски?   
  
— А ты как донесешь-то, теть Тай?  
  
— Дак я не одна же! Там вон еще Яшка с Захаром плетутся, — она махнула рукой куда-то в темноту.   
  
Ваня, только когда два рослых мрачных мужика, от которых сивухой хлеще чем от Таисьи несло, лавку выносили, сообразил, чем ему это в доме грозит. Других-то спальных мест не было. Только в кровати рядом с этим, ну или на ледяном полу.   
  
Он в комнату вернулся и краем глаза заметил, как этот улыбается, тоже все понял, зараза. Ваня в глаза ему уставился зло, тот мгновенно улыбаться перестал и зажмурился даже, чисто Гриша нашкодивший.  
  
Ваня ушел книжку читать, но стоя как-то неудобно оказалось. Да и спать хотелось уже. На столе можно было бы улечься, да он короткий совсем был. Пришлось возвращаться.  
  
Матросик уже не улыбался. К стенке подальше отодвинулся, почти вплотную к ней прижался. Одеялом накрылся чуть ли не с головой.   
  
Ваня подушку свою бросил, тоже на край улегся, стараясь не коснуться ненароком. Подумал мрачно, что кошмары ему сегодня обеспечены.   
  
Гриша пришел, потоптался по одеялу, потом развалился между ними. Мурчал. Под его пение Ваня и закемарил. Полночи, как всегда, трясся от холода, потом отогрелся наконец. И снилось что-то, не вспомнить даже что. Будто летом на берегу реки лежал и на солнце грелся. Между сном и явью бродил.   
  
Заворочался, когда рука затекла под головой. Глаза приоткрыл и замер, на взгляд Евстигнеева наткнувшись совсем близко. В предрассветных сумерках уже хорошо всё было видно. Тот глаза вытаращил, будто испуганно, не моргал и, кажется, даже вздохнуть боялся. Ванина рука у него на плече лежала, а нога — на бедре, во сне закинул.   
  
Ваня тоже замер. Рад был бы думать, что это Евстигнеев его к себе притянул, но факты штука жестокая, он сам на матросика руки-ноги сложил, тепла искал.  
  
От этого перепуганного взгляда, от вида этих зрачков расширенных закипало что-то внутри. Ваня руку с плеча медленно повел, убирая, на груди у сердца остановил. В ладонь гулко билось, отдаваясь эхом в собственном сердце, напоминая, что выжил. Что у него получилось. Ваня заслушался даже, из времени и пространства выпал.  
  
Евстигнеев сглотнул, отодвинуться попытался незаметно вроде как, но Ваня ладонью на плечо скользнул, ухватил, не разрешая шевельнуться. Ногу с его бедра убрал, ближе подтянулся. Лицо рассматривал отстраненно так, словно незнакомое. Скулы порозовевшие, губы приоткрытые. Евстигнеев зажмурился, отвернуться попытался, но Ваня его за подбородок ухватил, удержал. Смотрел не отрываясь, будто первый раз видел.  
Большим пальцем по губам потрескавшимся провел. Этот вздрогнул всем телом и замер снова, как заколдованный. А Ване рассмеяться хотелось, еле сдержался. Горло ладонью накрыл, сжал слегка, к себе прислушиваясь. Дыхание чужое частое чувствовалось, с его собственным сливаясь.  
  
На грудь скользнул, вокруг соска пальцами покружил. Азарт захлестывать начал. Выцарапать этого, заставить показать натуру свою истинную хищную — вот чего хотелось. Ваня за сосок ущипнул легонько и улыбнулся, когда у матросика дыхание сбилось. Мазнул еще подушечками и за другой сосок принялся, почти силой удерживая себя, чтобы только пальцами, чтобы не дотянуться и не прикусить, чтоб этот точно сдерживаться перестал.   
Тот дышал через раз, то жмурился, то на Ваню смотрел беспомощно и открыто, ресницами хлопал, но не шевелился. Ваня привстал, чтобы удобнее лечь, одеяло с матросика потянул и замер. Тот пальцами то в сенник впивался, то в свое бедро, наверняка до синяков. Ваня по подрагивающему животу легонько пальцами провел, за бурей на чужом лице жадно наблюдая. Внутри дрожало всё, он ток крови в собственном теле ощущал, живым себя чувствовал впервые за черт его знает сколько лет. И от этого голову вело, будто стакан самогона натощак хлопнул. Это сейчас самым необходимым казалось — живым себя ощутить, будто после тяжелого мутного сна проснуться, воздуха глотнуть.  
  
Ваня верхом на евстигнеевских бедрах уселся, улыбнулся ехидно, чужое возбуждение ощутив. Тот вспыхнул (хотя, казалось, куда уж больше), но взгляда не отводил. Смотрел на Ваню и дышал часто, грудь вздымалась тяжело. Ваня тоже взглядом к его лицу прикипел, боялся малейший отблеск эмоции пропустить.   
  
Ладонь ко рту поднес, облизнул и вниз опустил. Евстигнеев от первого же прикосновения дернулся так, что Ваню подбросило слегка. Он рассмеялся, рукой двигать начал медленно и осторожно, примериваясь и прислушиваясь. У матросика такое выражение в распахнутых глазах стояло, что у Вани душа пела. Прошептал:  
— Лень за маслом идти, да и конопляного нет все равно. Потерпишь.  
  
Дыхание у самого сбивалось уже, собственное возбуждение захлестывало. Только сдерживаться приходилось, очень хотелось на подольше всё растянуть. Да не вышло. Матросик вдруг задрожал мелко, губу прикусил, Ваня даже удивиться не успел, как в руку влажное плеснуло. Оба на живот его бледный уставились.  
— Ну ты и сволочь, — только и смог прошипеть разочарованно.  
  
Тот ничего не ответил, лежал, глаза прикрыв, отдышаться пытался. И улыбку дурацкую не таил, будто не осознавал ее даже. У Вани от этой улыбки желание еще острее стало, укусить хотелось, зубами до крови впиться, пометить. Не стал себе в удовольствии отказывать, нагнулся и в шею возле плеча впился. Матросик вздрогнул и выползти из-под Вани попытался. Ваня его за плечи прижал, к самому лицу наклонился, в губы прошептал:  
— Куда собрался? Лежи, я еще не закончил.  
  
Приподнялся чуть и снова взгляд поймал. Странный такой, завороженный.  
— Ваня.   
  
— Что?   
  
— Ванечка... — так вырвалось на стоне сдавленном, будто этот пытался смолчать, но не мог.   
  
— Заткнись, — Ваня ладонью чужой рот накрыл поспешно. Чувствовал, что тоже задыхаться начинает. И слышать не хотел, что он там дальше говорить будет. Повторил снова, тише уже:  
— Заткнись.   
  
Ваня боялся руку убирать. И глаз от чужого лица отвести не мог совсем. Свободной рукой себя обхватил, ласкать начал торопливо. Сердце где-то в горле билось, дыхание перехватывало. Матросик на него смотрел, не моргая, зрачки у него огромные стали, почти всю радужку закрыли, затягивали, будто в колодец. Ваня головой тряхнул, наваждение прогоняя, ладонь с его рта чуть сдвинул, но совсем убрать не успел. Матросик голову приподнял и губами Ванин палец прихватил, в горячий влажный рот втягивая. Ваня всхлипнул и выплеснулся почти тут же, свой и чужой живот запачкав. Повторил обессиленно:  
— Ну ты и сволочь!  
  
Лбом в чужое плечо уткнулся, дыхание переводя, скатиться себя заставил, хотя больше всего прямо так уснуть хотелось, пригрелся в чужом тепле. Ваня Евстигнеева в бок локтем пихнул больно, чтоб места побольше дал. Тот отодвинулся торопливо к самой стене.   
  
Ваня чувствовал, что уснет прямо сейчас, утро раннее было, да и торопиться некуда, можно поспать еще, но ему кое-что обязательно сказать надо было.  
— Ты не думай, это ничего не значит.   
  
Матросик за спиной вздохнул еле слышно. Промолчал. Конец одеяла только на Ваню накинул.  
— И еще раз меня Ванюшей назовешь, шею сверну.  
  
Ваня зевнул так, что челюсть чуть не свело. Глаза слипались. Засыпал когда, почудилось, что тот придвинулся ближе, теплом согревая. Ваня сделал вид, что не заметил.


	19. Глава XVIII

Ваня весь бок себе отлежал, пошевелиться опасаясь, чтобы не разбудить ненароком. Уже день наступил, а Ванечка всё спал и спал. Только когда немилосердно начала ныть рука, на которой Ванечкина голова лежала, Ваня осторожно отодвигаться начал. Да и до ветру уже хотелось. Руку вытащил из-под тяжелой головы, приподнялся и замер, рассматривая спящего.  
  
 _“Ты не думай, это ничего не значит”.  
_  
Ваня и не думал. Понимал, что просто всё, живым Ванечке себя ощутить захотелось. Во время войны после самых страшных боев были моменты, когда больше всего бабу хотелось, чтоб чужое тепло ощутить, поверить, что жив остался. И после аварии на крейсере, когда чудом не утонули, вся команда, едва на берег сошла, к портовым девкам в объятья кинулась. Боцман даже говорить ничего не стал, знал, что мужикам отойти надо.   
  
Понимал Ваня Ванечку, но все равно тихо радовался, что хоть так кусочек счастья получить удалось. Хоть так. Тот ведь сам к нему потянулся, без принуждения. А как у Вани вышло себя сдержать, он сам до сих пор не понимал.  
  
Гриша его выручил. Из кухни в комнату зашел, мыша посреди комнаты выплюнул из пасти, орать начал заполошно, мол, как так, я пришел с добычей, а хозяева, лежебоки, даже с кровати встать не удосужились.   
  
— Что ж ты не жрешь их, паразит, — пробормотал Ваня, на край кровати усаживаясь, и недоуменно носом воздух втянул.   
  
Тухлятиной несло.  
  
Дома протухнуть нечему было. Каша на воде разве что подкиснуть могла чуть. Ваня к мыши присмотрелся повнимательнее.  
  
— Гриша! Да ты… — больше у Вани слов не было. Он этого мыша с откушенным хвостом позавчера в подробностях изучить успел, пока Ванечка с его груди трупик не забрал, чтобы выкинуть. И вот теперь эта скотина лживая, но умная без меры и такая же наглая второй раз его приволокла. Или третий уже?  
  
Ванечка заворочался. Спросил глухо спросонья:  
— Чего там?  
  
— Твой кот мышами спекулирует!   
  
— Он и твой. От тебя, пока ты валялся, не отходил, считай, — Ванечка зевнул, потянулся сладко, до хруста костей. Одеяло сползло, голую грудь открыв, и у Вани дыхание перехватило.  
  
Отвернулся торопливо, пока Ванечка его взгляд не заметил, на ноги поднялся. Тело еще слабым было, не слушалось часто, сил как у цыпленка осталось, но на ногах стоял, а значит, на работу пора. И по делам еще.   
  
— Мышь выкини. Подальше, — в спину уже донеслось. Ванечка снова одеяло на голову натянул, свернулся на кровати. — Я ее вчера выносил.  
  
Завтракали потом стоя. У Вани ноги дрожали, хотелось по стеночке сползти и так с миской на коленях устроиться, но гордость не позволяла. Ванечка косился то и дело, но в постель не отправил.  
  
После завтрака Ваня за Маруськой решил сходить. Ванечка, увидев, как он одевается, за своей одеждой потянулся.  
— Я с тобой, — плечами пожал спокойно.   
  
— Тебя замести могут, дурак, — шикнул Ваня. В ответ только насмешливый взгляд получил.   
  
— А ты на полдороге свалиться можешь. Хорошо, если туда, а так — Маруську напугаешь. Ну и кто из нас дурак?   
  
Ваня рот открыл, чтоб разъяснить, кто именно дурак и кто дома останется, но тут в дверь стукнули. Ванечка открывать пошел, а когда вернулся, Ване показалось, что он губы кусает, ехидную улыбочку пряча.  
  
Следом Антонина ввалилась, на палку опираясь. Ваню увидела, подбоченилась.  
— Оклемался, значит, паря, — недобро протянула она, и Ваня нутром почуял, что дело плохо. На палку глаза перевел, назад шаг сделал невольно.   
  
А Антонина продолжала гудеть, что рында корабельная:  
— Ах ты морда твоя бессовестная! Это кто ж тебя, милок, учил чужих курей воровать?! Это в каком это комитете, а? Ты мне скажи, где ты совесть свою закопал? А, ирод? Я ей на могилку цветочков отнесу!   
  
У Вани лицо краской стыда залило. Вот хоть бери и сквозь землю проваливайся. Ванечка улыбку скрыть не мог, Антонина и на него накинулась.  
— А ты чо лыбишься, бестолочь? Для тебя, небось, старался! Для тебя да девчушки Петьку моего порешил!   
  
Ванечка потупился тут же. Ваня на его уши покрасневшие засмотрелся. Отвлекся.   
— Ой сесть бы, — Антонина выдохлась, наконец. — Уморили, нехристи.  
  
Ваня тетку под руку подхватил, к кровати подвел, хорошо, застелили хоть. На палку косился. Этой палкой при желании быку хребет перешибить можно было. Под стать Антонине клюка была. Ванечка, будто мысли Ванины прочитал, палку осторожно из руки теткиной забрал, к стене поставил. Вовремя он это сделал.  
  
Ваня Гришин мяв услышал, глянул и обомлел. На кровать рядом с теткой опустился, ноги отказали разом. Ванечка с другой стороны упал практически. Так они все трое и сидели, таращились на Гришу, который неведомо из какого угла одеяльце, что Маруська ему пошила, выволок. Из Антонининой юбки как раз пошила.  
  
Антонина материю тоже признала. Руками всплеснула молча. Ваня замер, вой сирены ожидая. Ванечка тоже притих как мышь под веником. Но тетка вздохнула пару раз глубоко, легкие прочищая, и вдруг заржала как лошадь полковая. По ее щекам румяным слезы текли. Она то за грудь хваталась, то руками себя по коленям била и в новый виток гогота падала. Ванечка не выдержал и тоже прыснул. Ваню общей истерикой захватило и смыло. И только Гриша с пола смотрел на них недоуменным взглядом.   
  
За юбку Антонина выговаривать не стала, видно, сил уже не было. Палкой только на выходе погрозила обоим. Со двора ее хохот потом опять донесся.  
— Всему околотку на полгода разговоров, — Ваня вздохнул. — Хоть на улицу не выходи.   
  
Ванечка только в кулак ухмыльнулся.  
— Петуха найти придется, — подытожил Ваня. — Нехорошо вышло.   
  
Ваня задумался, гадая, где живую птицу раздобыть.  
— ...и юбку.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Юбку тоже вернуть надо.  
  
Ваня снова задумался, теперь о том, где занять денег. А денег немало требовалось. На билеты. На дорогу. Ванечке с Марусей с собой еще надо будет дать на первое время... У Вани голова вдруг кругом пошла от осознания того, что скоро этот дом совсем пустым будет. Пришлось на косяк опереться, чтобы не рухнуть.  
  
— Ну идем, что ли?  
  
Ванечка пальтецо свое хлипкое застегивал уже. Ваня за бушлатом потянулся.  
  
У двери Женечкиной квартиры Ваня замер, дух переводя. Никак не мог себя заставить просто постучать. Ванечка на него взгляд бросил, плечом оттеснил и кнопку звонка пальцем придавил.   
  
Ваня в беготню за дверью вслушался и заулыбался: Маруська быстрее всех к двери принеслась. Скреблась там, открыть пыталась, будто знала, кто пришел. Ваня очень хотел ее обнять, к себе прижать, соскучился безумно, но на Ванечку посмотрел и назад отступил. За спиной у него встал, пусть он первым с Маруськой обнимется.  
  
Дверь едва открыть успели, а Маруська уже чуть на лестницу не выскочила. Ванечка ее сразу на руки подхватил, в квартиру занес. Ваня следом шел, улыбался так, что скулы сводило. Маруська из-за Ванечкиного плеча на него смеющимися заплаканными глазенками смотрела, пищала обоим сразу:  
— Дядь Ва-а-а-а-а...  
  
Женя его к себе прижала, потом чуть отстранилась, напряженно в лицо вглядываясь.  
— Исхудал как, ужас. Один нос остался. Надо тебя откармливать.  
  
Не удержалась, по волосам чуть отросшим провела ладонью, на цыпочки поднявшись, улыбнулась мягко.  
  
— На убой? — Ваня пошутил неловко, Женя ему подзатыльник влепила дружеский, дотянулась. Потом к Ванечке повернулась, тот, кашлянув, руку протянул, но Женечка и его обняла, будто старого знакомого.  
  
Задачу откормить Ваню Женя сразу в жизнь воплощать начала — потащила чай пить с пирожками. Маруся то к Ване на колени залезала, то к Ванечке, как котенок, ластилась.   
  
— Вы, Ваня, меня извините еще раз, что вас не пустили, когда приходили. Татьяна Семеновна чересчур трепетно к своим обязанностям относится, полагает, что лучше перебдеть, чем...  
  
— Евгения Олеговна...  
  
— Женя.  
  
— Я совершенно не в обиде, Женя, — Ванечка улыбнулся. Непривычно на его лице такую улыбку видеть было, без злобы или ехидства, теплую. — Спасибо вам огромное!  
  
Маруся с Ваниных колен слезла, убежала куда-то. Потом вернулась, возле Вани на столе поставила что-то.  
  
— Смотрите, что мне тетя Женя подарила!   
  
Ваня осторожно взял в руки чашечку, повертел, рассматривая. Совсем как настоящий сервиз, в голубых цветочках, с золотыми ободками по краю, только крошечный, для кукол. Кукла сервизу под стать в руках у Маруси была, фарфоровая, в платьице и панталончиках. Видно, Женечкина еще.   
  
— Своим бы оставила.   
  
— Когда еще у меня свои будут, — Женя рукой махнула. — Ну или мальчик родится, вот что ему с посудкой делать прикажешь?   
  
— Кузнецовский, — Ванечка тоже рассматривал чашечку, потом на стол осторожно поставил. — Иван прав, себе оставьте, такое по наследству передаваться должно. Извините, Женя, но мы взять не можем.  
  
Маруся на Ваню уставилась умоляюще, куклу к себе крепче прижала.  
  
— Я не вам подарила, а Марусе, — спокойно сказала Женя, чай им обоим доливая. Ванечкина речь на нее никакого впечатления не произвела. — А подарки назад возвращать невежливо.   
  
— Мы уезжаем скоро, — сказал Ванечка. У Вани сердце при этих словах больно сжалось. — В дороге всё равно не убережем.  
  
— Значит, будет причина ехать аккуратнее. Не спорьте со мной, Ваня, — Женечка улыбнулась. — Ни у кого еще не получилось.  
  
Маруська в ладоши захлопала, а Ванечка потупился, смутившись. Ваня вот даже не пытался спорить, он-то Женечку давно знал.   
  
Они еще чай допивали, а Маруська уже подарки сложила, одежку свою вытащила. Не терпелось ей дома оказаться, Гришеньку погладить. В коридор то и дело выбегала, смотрела оттуда выжидающе.   
  
— Пойдем мы, Жень, наверное, — Ваня на Маруську покосился, и Женечка рассмеялась.  
В коридоре уже, в дверях сказала, в глаза требовательно глядя:  
— Попрощаться зайдите обязательно, Ваня. Не вздумайте так уезжать!   
  
Ваня кивнул, отмечая, что Ванечка его жест повторил тут же.  
  
Женечка еще и узелок с гостинцем сунула Маруське, в макушку поцеловала.   
  
На улицу вышли, на окна обернулись, Женечка из окна им рукой помахала.   
  
На обратной дороге на толкучку завернули. И еды какой-никакой прикупить требовалось, да и просто по улицам приятно прогуляться было. Маруська их за руки держала, висла иногда, и они ее так несли, а она ногами болтала в воздухе и повизгивала от удовольствия.  
  
Ваня устал, правда, быстро. Ванечка на него покосился и Маруську разговорами отвлекать стал, про Гришу рассказывать, сказки на ходу сочинять.   
  
Домой Ваня еле доплелся. Совсем выдохся. На крыльце упал почти, рукой махнул, мол, “вы в дом идите, я перекурю пока”, а сам отдышаться не мог. Только папиросы достал, как вдруг калитка заскрипела.  
  
— О, соседушки! Вовремя я! — Таисья в калитку задом пятилась, две табуретки разом затаскивая. Ваня простонал про себя. Ему визита Антонины с утра с лихвой хватило. — Вот, мебеля ваши возвращаю. В целости и сохранности.   
  
Табуретки на землю поставила, ухмыльнулась, подбоченившись.  
— Это вы, ироды, оказывается, Тоньку без юбки оставили, почитай, по миру пустили?  
  
Ваня лицо в ладонях спрятал. Весь околоток ведь теперь судачит. Еще и наврали, небось, с три короба, мол, прямо с самой Антонины юбку содрали. И петуха ею же ловили. Ох, блядь.  
— Вы ж дома будете? Я лавку попозжей приволоку.  
  
Ваня кивнул обречённо.   
  
Маруся, когда Ваня зашёл, видно, с котом уже наобнималась. Куклу новую на кухонный стол усадила, со старой, тряпичной знакомила. Чаепитие им устроить собралась. Ванечка возле печки возился с дровами. Улыбался то и дело, на Марусю поглядывая. Ваня к косяку прислонился, смотрел, глаз оторвать не мог. Вдохнуть больно было. Как их от себя отпустить-то? Как потом в дом пустой возвращаться? Но обещал уже. Себе слово дал, Ванечке поклялся. Да и им так лучше будет, безопаснее.  
  
Ванечка обернулся, взгляд его поймал, сощурился подозрительно.   
  
Ваня усмехнулся, головой мотнул, спросил:  
— Гриша в подпол, что ли, удрал? Залюбили уже?  
  
Ванечка вдруг краснеть начал. А Ване курить нестерпимо захотелось, хотя во рту еще вкус выкуренной только что папиросы стоял. Вот зачем ляпнул, дурак? Ну кто его за язык тянул?   
  
— Там Таисья табуретки принесла... сейчас, — Ваня еле выговорил и ретировался. На крыльце вздохнул жадно и едва воздухом не подавился. Дверь хлопнула, Ванечка следом вышел, спустился к табуретам. Один подхватил, обернулся.   
  
— Ты документы обещал.  
  
— Завтра принесу. Не ходи никуда один. Пожалуйста, — Ваня шагнул ближе, понизив голос. — Я бумаги сам сделаю, чтоб не придраться было. И с деньгами придумаю что-нибудь, — он лоб потер.   
  
— Деньги у меня есть. Уехать хватит. Не занимай, — Ванечка тоже негромко говорил. Шептал почти. — Подозрения лишние ни к чему.  
  
Ваня о Мироне подумал тут же, и Ванечка, очевидно, о нем же.   
  
Ужинали потом все вчетвером. Маруська у Ванечки на коленях привычно устроилась, Гриша к Ване залез, но на стол лапу не тянул, выучил уже, что Ваня такому не потворствует. Глазами только голодными каждый кусок, что Ваня в рот проносил, провожал.   
  
Таисья лавку так и не принесла. Крамольную мысль, что лучше бы и вообще не приносила, Ваня прогнать постарался.  
  
После ужина девчушка быстро носом клевать стала, видно, у Женечки ее вовремя спать укладывали. Ване очень хотелось с ней рядом посидеть, посмотреть, как она засыпает, дыхание послушать. Только Ванечка у ее кроватки уселся, а мешать Ваня не стал. Да и у самого глаза уже нещадно слипались. Так и уснул под Ванечкину колыбельную, сам не заметил как, не слышал даже, как Ванечка потом рядом укладывался.   
  
Утром Ваня долго на спящего Ванечку смотрел, тот опять во сне к нему прижался почти. Ваня лоб невесомо на его плечо опустил и отпрянул тут же. Вылезать из тепла не хотелось, но работа звала. Как там без него в детдоме справляются?  
  
Ваня по дому тихо ходил, собирался, чтобы не разбудить ненароком, хотя Маруська крепко обычно спала, не добудишься. И даже Гриша понятливо не мявкал, только под ногами крутился, завтрак выпрашивая.  
  
В детдомовском дворе орава мальков налетела тут же, на руках повисли, обнять норовили всем скопом. Орали радостно, оглушили почти. Ваня едва на ногах устоял от такого натиска, улыбался. В сторожку заглянул, но там пусто было.  
— Дед Никифор лежит еще, но уже ругается на нас, — сбоку со смешком долетело, и Ваня Гришку увидел. Тот бледный был, но на ногах уверенно держался. Подышать, видно, выполз пацан перед завтраком. Ваня ему руку пожал, как товарищу по несчастью, подумал про себя, что Маруська рада будет такой новости.   
  
Первым делом он в карантинную спальню заглянул. Алевтина на посту была, и у Вани от сердца отлегло, она пропасть не даст.  
  
Да и не осталось тут почти никого, всего трое лежали.  
  
Алевтина его увидела, в улыбке расплылась. Ваня ее как родную обнял, да и у нее объятье крепкое оказалось, не женское вовсе.  
  
Пока Ваня в спальне был, у его кабинета все воспитатели собрались, галдели, чисто шкеты. Потом докладывали, один другого перебивая, как они тут справлялись. Ваня вопросы, которые решить срочно требовалось, на листке по ходу записывал: что дрова закончились почти, крупы еще надо получить, овощей бы, а то так и до цинги недалеко, мяса, канцелярии всякой, одежды. У Вани голова кругом очень скоро пошла, отвыкнуть успел от работы. Он крякнул, встал, сказал прочувствованно:  
— Я вам, товарищи, благодарен очень. Что выстояли. Выжили. Что… — Ваня запнулся, не умел он речи толкать, не Мирон, чай.  
  
Все кивали понимающе, улыбались. Семен Данилович, кажется, слезы смаргивал. Отворачивался, слабость спрятать пытаясь. А воспитательницы так просто ревели тихонько, глазами сияли. Лизавета Петровна улыбалась только непонятно так, гаденько, Ваню от этой улыбки передернуло. А она взгляд в сторону отвела.   
  
Тут звонок на завтрак прозвенел, Ваня выдохнул, договорил:  
— Рад, что корабль на плаву и без меня в бурю выдюжил. Пойдемте на завтрак, товарищи.  
  
В столовой Ваню сюрприз ожидал, о котором его никто не предупреждал. Под ногами у детворы котята шныряли. У деда их пятеро было. Ваня считать пытался, да куда там. Чувство появилось, что этих котят в столовой никак не меньше десятка, в глазах рябило. Да каких котят, на тех мелких тварюшек размером с блоху они не тянули уже, гладкие были, упитанные. Ну еще бы им упитанным не быть: то тут, то там под стол чья-то рука опускалась и кусочки на пол бросала. Ваня головой только покачал, на воспитателей обернулся. Те глаза прятали. Только профессор биологии взгляд выдержал, в усы улыбаясь, видно, целую лекцию прочитать мог по требованию о пользе животных в детском коллективе и вообще.  
  
— Закормите усатых, крыс ловить не будут, — но Ваню в общем радостном гомоне не слышно было почти. Пришлось рукой махнуть. Тоже есть сел и чуть не подпрыгнул на стуле, когда по ноге коготки пробежались и мокрый нос в ладонь ткнулся. Черный как смоль котенок на колени забрался, желтыми глазенками светил, вкусное требовал. Мяукал тоненько, но пронзительно.   
  
— Ну ты нахал, парень, — Ваня картошки кусочек из супа выловил, в пальцах протянул.   
  
— Его Пиратом кличут, — Алевтина Николаевна улыбнулась. — Вы, Иван Игоревич, не волнуйтесь, эти свое дело знают, крыс только так гоняют, все в мамку. И детям веселее.  
  
— Не обижают?   
  
Алевтина лишь в сторону зала кивнула. А Ваня смотрел. Котята по коленям лазали, по полу друг за другом гонялись, но никто их руками не хватал и затискать не пытался. Полная самостоятельность.  
  
После завтрака Ваня в Наркомпрос пошел. Суп жидковатый был, значит, дело совсем плохо, Ксения Анатольевна по последним сусекам мела. Мяса надо выбивать. Малькам после болезни окрепнуть нужно. Весну продержатся, а там лето, на дачу за город, как в прошлом году, выедут. Зима позади — это главное.   
  
Очереди, кабинеты, начальники — ненавидел Ваня этот круговорот, но сегодня как-то легче прошло. С ним здоровались, с выздоровлением поздравляли. Да и он с удивлением отмечал, что поредели ряды бюрократии. Тиф, он никого не щадил.   
  
Почти все вопросы решить смог, сам себе не верил. Всё вдруг находилось тут же: и дрова, и съестное, и даже ботинок партию выдать обещали на неделе прямо. Ваня только затылок под фуражкой чесал в недоумении. Странно это всё было. Впору, как Ванечке, зыркать подозрительно да подвоха ждать. Но нет, подвода со склада при Ване в детдом ушла, лично проследил, чтобы всё загрузили.   
  
Пока по кабинетам бегал, пока до склада добирался да за подводой следил, уже вечер наступил. Ваня к Мирону решил заглянуть, узнать, что такого он пропустил, пока в тифу валялся.  
  
Всего полпапиросы выкурить успел, как увидел Мирона, который по улице к дому шел. Глубоко, видать, задумался, взглядом себе под ноги уперся, ссутулился. У Вани сердце недобрым предчувствием кольнуло. Мирона окликнуть пришлось, мимо протопал и не заметил даже, это при его-то профессии и хватке.  
  
Мирон Ваню увидел и вроде как нахмурился, но заулыбался тут же радостно, обнял крепко, по спине долго хлопал. Но складки тревожные на лбу не разгладились, и Ваня к плохому готовиться начал, беспокоило что-то Мирона и сильно.  
  
Мирон Ваню в комнату свою пропустил и дверь за ним на ключ закрыл, бродить начал от стены к стене, слова, видимо, подбирал.  
  
Ваня первым решил начать.  
— Мирон, я по делу, — сказал негромко. — Им… Ивану с Марусей уезжать надо. Подальше. Не спрашивай только, почему. Поверь просто. Надо.  
  
Мирон замер, лицо ладонями потер. Ответил глухо:  
— Не им уезжать надо, Вань. Тебе. И поскорее бы. Нет, молчи, — рукой повелительно махнул, не давая Ване слова сказать. На стол свой указал. — Сядь-ка.  
  
Пока Ваня усаживался, он половик тряпичный закатал, одну из паркетных досок вынул. Папку какую-то из тайника достал, перед ним положил.   
— Читай.  
  
Ваня серую картонную обложку открыл и замер. Там бумаги лежали, записки, что ли, какие-то? Нет, заявления. Верхнее взял. На тетрадном листочке на печатной машинке слова набраны были. Ваня читал, а смысла уловить не мог. Сердце глухо билось.   
  
Другие посмотрел. Некоторые строчки огнем перед глазами вспыхивали, в ушах гудело.   
 _“...во время эпидемии тифа в детдоме до воспитательницы грязно домогался прямо в детской спальне...”  
“...в личных разговорах с педагогическим составом хает Советскую власть, что детей накормить не может...”  
“... в кабинете прячет контрреволюционную меньшевистскую литературу...”  
“...в частном разговоре предлагал стать членом контрреволюционной организации, созданной для шпионажа…”   
“...под прикрытием пионерии привлекает детей к контрреволюционной деятельности!”  
“...подозрительные сношения с иностранцами…” _  
  
— Это как так-то? За что? — совсем по-детски вырвалось. Ваня глазам поверить не мог, в подлость людскую и жестокость. — Это же вранье оголтелое! Мирон!  
  
— Тихо, — Мирон руками на плечи надавил, заставляя на месте остаться, сам рядом на стол сел. Шептал: — Мне можешь не говорить, что это вранье, я и так это знаю.  
  
— Откуда это? — Ваня в папку ткнул брезгливо.  
  
— Шурка приносил. Только все ли он смог вытащить, мы не знаем. Уезжать тебе надо, Вань, — Мирон это тоскливо проговорил, в окно глядя. — И подальше. Если хоть один сигнал Шура пропустил, непременно за тобой придут. Ты же в Наркомпросе был? Видел, как там бегают? Всех сейчас шерстят. Про чистки помнишь?  
  
— Да пусть проверяют! — Ваня даже задохнулся. — Я с семнадцатого года коммунист! Я за эту власть воевал! Я от партии прятаться не буду! Завтра же пойду...  
  
— Ваня! — Мирон его за плечи тряхнул с силой, потом лбом в его лоб уперся. В глаза смотрел. — Тебе надо уезжать. Они же найдут, что ищут. Ты это понимаешь?   
  
— Да пусть ищут! Откуда у меня контрреволюционная литература, смешно даже!  
  
— Уверен? А ты кабинет проверь с утра, — Мирон за пачкой папирос, что на столе лежали, потянулся. Закурил нервно, глаза от дыма щуря. — Наверняка найдешь. Только не всё, думаю, в нескольких местах спрятали. И потом еще подкинут. Когда надо. Подвалы-то в детдоме обширные. А ты, судя по этим писулькам, крепко кому-то хвост отдавил.   
  
Ваня вскочил, по комнате метаться начал, кулаки бессильно сжимая. Орал злым шепотом:   
— Но это же, это же, получается, будто бегство. Будто я и впрямь виноват! Все думать будут, что я действительно...  
  
— Ваня! — Мирон едва в голос не заорал, потом снова, спохватившись, голос до шепота понизил. — Тебе девчонка твоя дорога? О ней подумал?  
  
Ваня Маруську вспомнил тут же. И Ванечку. Замер, как подстреленный. Было, было ему что прятать да скрывать. Копать начнут — все выявится. Что Ванечку ждет, и гадать не надо…   
Ваня на стул упал почти. Лицо в ладонях спрятал. Отдышаться пытался. Думать, прикидывать.   
  
— Сколько у меня времени?  
  
— Я не знаю, — Мирон окурок в пепельнице притушил зло, тут же новую папиросу достал. Пару спичек об коробок обломал, прежде чем прикурить получилось. — Чем быстрее уедешь, тем лучше. В любой момент прийти могут. Женечка говорила, ты и так собирался?   
  
— Не я. Ваня с Марусей. Они на Дальний Восток хотели.   
  
— Вот с ними и поезжай. Может, и забудут про тебя.   
  
Ваня подавленно молчал. Потом на Мирона взгляд поднял:   
— А ты как же?  
  
— А что я? — Мирон плечами передернул. — Мне пока не грозит ничего.  
  
— Пока?  
  
— Дальше видно будет. Это моя страна. С моей помощью в крови рождалась.  
  
— Девятое термидора, — Ваня вдруг Ванечкины слова вспомнил. Повторил вслух. Мирон губы скривил.  
  
— Очень может быть. Только я костьми лягу, а постараюсь это остановить. Даже песчинки маховик застопорить могут.  
  
— Или эту песчинку перемелет.  
  
— Выкручусь. Попрощаемся давай лучше, вдруг больше не увидимся.   
  
Мирон его в объятиях стиснул. Так, что Ваня не задохнулся едва. Худой был, а силы медвежьей.  
  
Снова в тайник свой полез, достал что-то, сказал:  
— Тебе деньги понадобятся, а мне тратить-то особо некуда было. Скопилось. Не очень много, но что есть.   
  
— Я не возьму.  
  
— Вот только не начинай!  
  
Ваня в свою очередь Мирона обнял. К горлу комок подкатил, да и Мирон ему лбом в плечо как-то подозрительно уткнулся. Дышал часто. Шептал горячечно:   
— Блядь, не хочу прощаться. Увидимся ещё обязательно. Или напишешь, адрес знаешь. Будь осторожнее сейчас, слышишь? В детдоме никому не говори о том, что уезжаешь. Не увольняйся.   
  
От Мирона Ваня выходил одновременно и потерянный, и собранный. Одна его часть до сих пор поверить не могла в случившееся, а вторая холодно планы уже строила, как дело разрешить с наилучшим исходом. День-два на сборы нужны, провизии в дорогу какой-никакой запасти надо. Они с Ваней и на кипятке с сухарями продержались бы, а вот Марусю кормить надо. Одежду еще, правда, тут собирать нечего. Одеяло с подушкой скрутить.   
И маршрут продумать. Ваня остановился, папиросу в рот сунул. Сначала на Дальний Восток, это понятно, а потом в Харбин им, наверное, надо будет. Местные наверняка лазейки знают, переправят через границу. Это опять деньги.  
  
Дома Маруся с Гришей играла у печки, пока Ванечка читал что-то вслух. Ваня разделся, на кухню зайти не успел, Ванечка на него взгляд бросил, спросил тут же, нахмурившись встревоженно:  
— Что?  
  
Ваня головой на дверь показал. Не хотелось при Маруське говорить. Руки дрожали, стоило о писульках тех вспомнить. Думал, как Ванечке прямо сказать, что он с ними поедет до границы. Обрадуется ли тот такому довеску? Ваня бушлат снова на плечи накинул, на крыльцо вышел, закурил. Ванечка подошел, рядом встал, ждал.  
— Я вас до границы провожу, — хмуро сказал Ваня. — Собираться надо. И уезжать срочно.  
  
— Что за спешка? Что стряслось?  
  
Ваня папиросу едва в один затяг не сжег, выдохнул, сказал еле слышно:  
— Доносы на меня идут. Если проверять будут, всё перетрясут. До тебя с Маруськой доберутся.  
  
— Шерше ля фам? Или подсидеть кто хочет? Или всё вместе? — Ванечка стал заусенец грызть, как всегда в задумчивости делал. Ваня хотел руку протянуть, чтоб его пальцы ото рта отвести, еле успел себя одернуть. — Хотя-я-я... Подсидеть отпадает, наверное. Местечко у тебя уж больно не хлебное да хлопотное, товарищ Евстигнеев.   
  
Ваня плечами пожал. Он догадывался, конечно, кто мог причиной его бед быть. Но доказательств не было, а ошибиться и хорошего человека обидеть он даже мысленно не хотел. Они тиф вместе пережили, почти бой прошли.  
  
— Билеты на троих я завтра возьму. В дороге хоть помочь чем смогу, — Ваня в Ванечкино лицо вгляделся, тот плечами неопределенно пожал, но возмущаться и протестовать не стал. Понимал, видно, что помощь в дороге понадобиться может. — На ближайший подходящий поезд в восточном направлении сядем. Надо прикинуть только, у кого еще денег перехватить можно. Забегу к кому-нибудь. К Сане.   
  
— Ни к кому ты не забежишь, — у Ванечки голос похолодел. — Есть деньги. Достать их надо просто, я схожу с утра.   
  
— Один не пойдешь, — Ваня тоже нахмурился. — Я в обед с работы вернусь, вместе сходим.  
Ванечка кивнул, нехотя соглашаясь, добавил:   
— На толкучку еще зайдем материи хоть Антонине купить, сама юбку пошьет.  
  
Усмехнулся вдруг:   
— Яиц, конечно, купить еще можно, но петух из них не выведется.  
  
— Пету-у-ух, — Ваня глаза закрыл обреченно. — Я найду. Не люблю в долгу оставаться. Интересно, лавку-то Таисья нам успеет вернуть? Обратно нести придется.  
  
Теперь усмехнулись оба. Ваня на домик свой обернулся посмотреть. А ведь привыкнуть успел за полгода, прижился, своим считал. Неказистый, а дом. И семья почти была. И кот. Да, с котом тоже что-то решить надо, не на улицу же выгонять.   
— И Гришку надо будет пристроить. Может, у Антонины оставим?  
  
— Почему оставим?   
  
Оба на испуганный голос обернулись. Маруся, оказывается, рядом стояла. Скучно ей в доме стало, за ними выползла, нос любопытный в щелку неплотно закрытой двери сунула. И не оделась!  
  
Ваня ее на руки подхватил, в дом понес. Но Маруська не сдавалась, пищала требовательно:  
— Почему оставим? Не надо! Гришенька с нами поедет! А куда мы поедем? А зачем? А когда?  
  
— Маруся, — Ваня пытался убедительно говорить, — мы далеко уедем. На поезде. И долго ехать придется. Грише тяжело будет, а он тут привык уже. Мы его тете Тоне оставим. Ему хорошо будет.  
  
— Не-е-ет! — Маруська реветь начала в голос, навзрыд.  
  
Ваня Ванечкин взгляд поймал в надежде на поддержку, но у того самого глаза будто на мокром месте были, отворачивался упорно.   
  
Маруська кота поймала, на руках с ним села, гладила, плакать не переставая. Ваня себя последним извергом чувствовал. Ну куда вот им еще и кота? Все равно ведь сбежит! Даже до поезда не донесут!  
  
Это-то он и попытался еще раз Марусе втолковать, но та и слушать не хотела.  
  
Глазенками сверкнула вдруг, затараторила:  
— Мы поводок привяжем. Я во дворе у тети Жени видела! Там такая тетя важная с собачкой гуляла маленькой. А мы так с Гришенькой! Ну пожалуйста-а-а!  
  
Ваня опять на Ванечку уставился. Взгляд у того задумчивый был, будто тот всерьез уже прикидывал, каким это макаром кота на поводок посадить.  
— Да сбежит он! — Ваня последний аргумент привел.  
  
— Ну сбежит, так сбежит. А тут не оставим, с собой заберем, — Ванечка сказал как припечатал.  
  
Маруська выдохнула и вытерла слезы. А Ваня рукой только махнул беспомощно. На том и порешили.  
  
Пока Ванечка на стол собирал к ужину, Ваня в раздумьях увяз. Голова кружилась от того, сколько всего переделать нужно было за ближайшие два дня, хоть на бумажке записывай по пунктам, чтобы не забыть ничего. Так задумался, что не заметил, как Ванечка ему под нос миску с кашей сунул, только когда Маруська окликнула, на колени просясь, очнулся.   
  
И во время ужина машинально жевал, даже вкуса не чувствуя. Переживал насчёт дороги. Все-таки с ребёнком ехать, Ване такого раньше не доводилось. А ну как в вагоне холодно будет? Чай, не лето.  
  
Он Маруську по голове гладил, а она на него все косилась, но помалкивала, и даже Гриша не орал, трескал на своей газетке.  
  
И кот ещё, тьфу, пропасть. Ваня вспомнил, как Гриша умел вопить, и поежился заранее. Выкинут их из вагона вместе с котом. А если не выкинут, так сам вывернется из этого поводка, или что они там надумали, как пить дать, удерет, шума и лязга испугавшись.   
  
И детдом. Про детдом Ваня совсем думать не мог. Больно почти нестерпимо было. Даже сказать никому нельзя, что по нужде уезжает! Дети же верить будут, что бросил он их. Вот за просто так, по собственной прихоти, тягот и трудностей испугавшись. На спокойную жизнь с Марусей променял. Ваня зубами скрипнул и решил, что Алевтине все же шепнет пару слов. Пусть хоть кто-то знает, что не сам он такое решение принял, что вынудили его. Риск, конечно, но иначе Ваня не мог.   
  
Деньги. Откуда они у Ванечки, каким путем нажиты, тоже особо думать не хотелось. Есть и ладно. И хорошо. Быстрее уехать получится.   
  
Ванечка в комнату с Маруськой ушел уже давно. А Ваня все сидел, мысли гонял. Даже про курево забыл.  
— Спать иди. Завтра подъем ранний.  
  
Ваня даже рот открыл. Ванечка, нахмурившись, в дверях стоял, в кровать его звал. Опять общую.  
  
Вспомнилось вдруг собственное “в койку пиздуй, Ванюш”. Ваня краснеть начал.   
  
А Ванечка смотрел на него, глаз не сводил, улыбался криво и ехидно так. Ваня себя тогдашнего в нем увидел, будто они местами поменялись. Не понравилось ему отражение. Просочился мимо Ванечки кое-как, курить ушел.  
  
Пока курил, в голову назойливо недавняя ночь лезла, избавиться не мог от воспоминаний: ощущений, звуков голоса Ванечкиного, запаха. Гнал их от себя, хотя и знал, что скоро ничего у него, кроме этих самых воспоминаний, не останется.   
  
Подумал вдруг малодушно, что, если бы Ванечка прикончил его в тифу, всем бы проще было, не было бы никаких воспоминаний. Ваня поежился на морозце и довел мысль до конца: а если бы он тогда Ванечку после кузни прибил, вообще ничего бы не было. Не узнал бы он ни Ванечку, ни Марусю, не врос бы в них всем собою. На Ваню осознание этой мысли как ушат холодной воды вылилось, пустотой безжалостно полоснуло. Не хотел Ваня такого. Пусть хоть воспоминания, но останутся. Всегда с ним будут. Никто отнять не сможет.


	20. Глава XIX

Ваня привычно уже проснулся от того, что рука, на которой Ванечкина голова лежала, затекла. Ванечка ему в плечо куда-то дышал ровно и еле слышно. Больно было и телу, и душе. Но Ваня даже пошевелиться боялся, каждую секунду нечаянной близости ловил. Знал, что проснется Ванечка и отодвинется тут же, будто и не было ничего. И не будет. Вот Ваня и пытался успеть хоть эти мгновения себе в памяти уберечь, пока чужое дыхание слушал.   
  
Гриша на кровать запрыгнул, мявкая, и Ванечка заворочался, просыпаясь. Ваня возненавидел почти вездесущую рыжую морду, которая как раз им обоим в лица усами тыкалась и мурчала на всю комнату.  
  
— Гриша! — Ванечка кота от себя отпихивал, морщился, отплевывался и зевал одновременно. Ваня насмотреться не мог. Потом тот вдруг глаза открыл и на него уставился, буркнул сонно:  
— Что вытаращился?   
  
Ванечка Гришу поймал, под одеяло к себе затащил, отвернулся, отгораживаясь от Вани ватным коконом.  
  
Права обижаться у Вани не было, но он ничего с собой сделать не мог. Именно это и чувствовал, обиду какую-то детскую. Никому он не нужен был, даже Грише. Ванечка его только потому еще терпел, что одному ему сложно будет Маруську из страны вывезти. Ваня понимал это прекрасно. Ванечка своего отношения и не скрывал так-то. Все честно было, заслужил, но волком выть от этой честности хотелось. И не исправить ничего уже.   
  
Ваня еще раз взглядом растрепанную макушку огладил, нехотя из-под одеяла вылез, оделся, печку затопил. Ему действительно пораньше уйти надо было, дел прорву в детдоме переделать до обеда, не вернется ведь туда больше. У Вани от этой мысли аппетит пропал. Он Маруську, сладко сопящую, укрыл получше, на кокон одеяльный, в который Ванечка завернулся, посмотрел и ушел, не позавтракав.   
  
В детдом он раньше всех прибыл, никого в коридорах не встретил. Медленно шел, разглядывал всё, в память вбирал. Прощался. По стене рукой провел, мел с пальца слизнул. В учительскую заглянул. Там Семен Данилыч на стульях составленных храпел так, что стены сотрясались. Ваня улыбнуться сумел даже, хотя плакать хотелось. На кухню зашел, Ксения Анатольевна разом от котлов своих оторвалась, заулыбалась. Тут же, внимания на Ванины протесты не обращая, чаю налила, хлеба горбушку в руки сунула. Ваня жевал, морщился, как от боли зубной. По классам бы пройтись надо было, но не мог он детям в глаза смотреть. Стыдно было смертельно почти, дезертиром себя чувствовал. Если бы один был, плюнул бы на всё, поборолся бы, наверняка разобрались бы в итоге. А сейчас у него руки связаны были. Жизнями Ванечки и Маруськи рисковать он права не имел.  
  
Ваня шаги заслышал, в раздаточное окно заглянул, в столовую Алевтина Николаевна зашла, видно, проверить, что с завтраком. Ваня чай недопитый отодвинул, поднялся. Разговор откладывать нельзя было, времени у Вани совсем не оставалось. Оно и так будто сквозь пальцы утекало. Ваня каждую секунду от ужаса умирал, стоило подумать, что вот сейчас придут за ним, и всё, не успеет он своих спрятать.   
  
Он поварихе кивнул благодарно, с Алевтиной поздоровался, предложил к нему пройти, бумаги посмотреть. Та глянула, чуть брови приподняв вопросительно, но спрашивать ничего не стала, следом пошла.  
  
Ваня ее в кабинет пропустил, дверь на ключ закрыл тут же. У окна встал, папиросу зажег, не знал он, с чего начать, как сказать такое.  
  
— Угостите, Иван Игоревич? — она ласково так на него смотрела, с улыбкой легкой на чуть подкрашенных губах. Ваня смутился как мальчишка, и отпустило его немного. Он ей папиросу прикурил, выдохнул вместе с дымом:  
  
— Плохо все, Алевтина Николаевна. Вам теперь без меня справляться придется.   
  
— Рассказывайте, Иван.   
  
Она рядом с ним встала, по руке успокаивающе пальцами скользнув, повторила:  
— Рассказывайте.  
  
Ваня всё как на духу выложил, как матери, когда с бедой мальчишеской к ней приходил и помощи просил или просто сочувствия искал.   
  
Он закончил, еще папиросу раскурил. Алевтина кабинет шагами мерила, руками в возмущении размахивала и молчала. От возмущения у нее слов не было, а ругаться она при Ване стеснялась, видно. Бросила вдруг, на каблуках развернувшись:  
— Давайте поищем!  
  
— Чего? — Ваня чуть дымом не подавился.  
  
— Брошюрки эти, что вам якобы подбросили.  
  
Ваня кивнул и к столу почти бегом бросился. Он, конечно, не думал, что Алевтина туда без спросу заглянуть может, но не хотел, чтобы она платье увидела. Почему он до сих пор его не выкинул? Чем думал? Вот если еще и платье женское у директора детдома на рабочем месте найдут, совсем труба будет. Ваня чувствовал, как краска уже не только лицо, но и шею и руки заливает. Вот осел-то! Идиот последний. Ваня, пока Алевтина отвернулась и книги в шкафу пролистывала, платье себе за пазуху затолкал, хорошо, шелковая дрянь была, невесомая почти. Затолкал, выдохнул облегченно, взгляд вниз перевел и обмер. Аккурат под платьем лежало в ящике что-то, что он точно туда не прятал.  
  
Он руками дрожащими потянулся, достал, на стол почти бросил с отвращением. Листать сил не было. Алевтина подошла, заглянула.  
— Да-а. За такое вас, Иван Игоревич, надолго упекут. Если не того хуже.   
  
Ваня это и без нее понял. А она продолжила злым сухим голосом, будто гвозди в крышку гроба забивала:  
— Вот, недавно процесс был. Слышали, конечно? Лицеистов тех только за встречи ежегодные да за панихиды расстреляли. Хватило. Уезжайте, Иван Игоревич. Я вас живым и на свободе помнить хочу.   
  
Заметила, как Ваня скривился, и добавила:  
— Это не бегство. Это самое разумное решение в нынешних условиях, поверьте мне. Тем более, не один вы теперь. За ребенка отвечаете. А за остальных детей не волнуйтесь. Без пригляда не останутся. Я костьми лягу, но у них достойное будущее будет.  
  
Ваня ее обнял. Сказать ничего не мог, горло свело.  
— Не волнуйтесь, Ваня. У нас все хорошо будет. Самое страшное пережили. Теперь наладится все, да и лето скоро. Выживем мы. А вы уезжайте. Сейчас же уходите и не возвращайтесь больше. Я скажу, вы еще не совсем здоровы, плохо вам стало. И я вас выгнала долечиваться. Не явитесь пару дней. Не хватятся пока. Денег вам дать. Я… Зайдите ко мне на квартиру вечером, пожалуйста!  
  
Ваня только головой замотал отрицательно.   
— У меня есть деньги, — откашлявшись, сказал, наконец. — Чтобы уехать хватит. Спасибо вам, Алевтина Николаевна, святая вы женщина, настоящая коммунистка!  
  
Она ему руку пожала крепко от души и из кабинета вышла, шаг чеканя, оставляя Ваню одного, чтобы забрал, что надо, попрощался.  
  
В дверях оглянулась, улыбнулась тепло. Ваня еще долго цокот ее каблуков слушал. Потом вещи быстро собирать стал. Немного забрать нужно было: документы, рисунки Маруськины, пару книг, Мироном подаренных, ножи, что у воспитанников отбирал, да и всё. Ваня за стол уселся, лбом в сложенные руки уткнулся. От папирос уже горло драло, а куда еще себя деть, он не знал. На шкаф посмотрел и улыбнулся. Вспомнил, как Маруська на нем соплей перешибленной висела, пресс-папье достать пытаясь. Ваня и запамятовал про него совсем. Убрал, называется, подальше. Он встал, достал корзинку ягодную. Забыл уже, какая она, зараза, тяжелая. На стол перед собой поставил, погладил пальцами. Потом вдохнул глубоко и в карман сунул. Ничего, своя ноша не тянет. Довезут. Зато память будет. И Маруська обрадуется.  
  
Больше ему здесь делать нечего было. Уходить пора пришла. По-хорошему, конечно, деда бы еще проверить да на шкетов глянуть. Но Ваня боялся, что тогда уйти просто не сможет. Он фуражку поглубже надвинул и к выходу направился, молился, чтобы его не окликнул никто. Он так даже в войну не молился, чтобы пули мимо свистели.  
  
Ушел, не оглядываясь. Только на толкучке в себя пришел, ноги его сами туда за каким-то лядом принесли, не собирался, вроде. По рядам прошелся, приглядываясь да принюхиваясь, чего в дорогу купить можно. Отблеск огненно-рыжий он издалека заприметил и глазам своим не поверил. Мужик в тулупе да в лаптях кур живых продавал, тощих и облезлых по весне. Да черт с ними, с курами, у него петух был! Хоть и мелкий, но боевущий. Из плетенки так и норовил вырваться, крыльями бить пытался. Клюв разевал беззвучно, охрип, видно, уже.   
  
Ваня выдохнул, на лицо мину скучающую навесил, к мужику подошел неспешно, заинтересованности своей не показывая.   
— Дохлятину свою скопом продаешь или по отдельности?  
  
Мужик по Ване снизу вверх взглядом прошелся, его платежеспособность проверяя, сплюнул смачно на подтаявшую землю, прогундосил:  
— Можно и по отдельности, чо бы нет-то.  
  
Ваня в самую крупную курицу пальцем ткнул, спросил:  
— Эта почем будет?  
  
Ваня цену выслушал, сморщившись брезгливо, мол, это за такой захудалый товар?  
— И половины того не стоит.  
  
— Дак иди, братишка. Я ж не навязываю. Поищи, где лучше да дешевше.  
Ваня развернулся и шаг прочь сделал.  
  
— Эй, слышь, земеля, я чуть и уступить могу, чо ты сразу так! — мужик засуетился, занервничал, не шла, видно, у него торговля, не было у людей денег на его товар.  
  
— А поменяться согласишься? Нож на петуха твоего? — у Вани денег тоже не было лишних. Он ножи в кармане нащупал, вот из них какой отдать было и не жалко.   
  
Сговорились на двух ножах. У одного рукоятка была деревянная, наборная, у другого лезвие годное, широкое.   
— Крови-то на них нет хоть?  
  
Мужик еще цену набить пытался. С кислой миной ножик в руках вертел, хотя Ваня блеск в его глазах видел. В деревне железо хорошее всегда ценилось, Ваня это помнил.   
  
Ваня глаза сощурил, процедил:  
— А тебе не все равно?  
  
Обменялись. Мужик доволен остался, и Ваня домой с хорошим настроением шел да с петухом под мышкой. Тварь злобная его пару раз за палец клюнуть умудрилась, но даже это настроение Ване не подпортило. Расплатится с Антониной, наконец. Ело его это, занозой внутри сидело — вроде и ранка пустяковая, смех один, а болит, нарывает даже.   
  
Ваня в калитку зашел и задумался, куда петуха девать-то, куда до вечера определить, чтобы не сбежал. Клетушек да сараев во дворе не было. В сени — так эта зараза злобная выйти не даст, да и Гриша придушить может, охотничек. Ваня решил петуха пока в баню определить.   
В доме едой пахло. Маруся еле дождалась, пока он разделся, в комнату утащила. Ваня там вещи на лавку не глядя бросил, и Маруська на шее повисла, как будто не вчера виделись, а сто лет назад. Ваня так с ней на руках на кухню и ввалился. Ванечки в доме не было, Ваня встревожился было, но Маруся успокоила, мол, дядь-Ванечка за водой пошел к колодцу.   
Завтракать собирались, видно, на столе две миски с кашей дымились. Ваню так рано не ждали. Гриша вокруг ножек стола выхаживал, мявкал нетерпеливо и обиженно, его пайка на газете остывала.   
  
Ваня не успел решить, самому ему себе каши наложить или вообще не обедать, как дверь хлопнула, и Ванечка с полными ведрами вошел. Ведра поставил, взглядом серьезным, вопросительным Ваню окинул, но спрашивать ничего не стал, сказал:  
— Есть давайте.  
  
Еще миску достал, пшенки от души шлепнул, на стол поставил.  
  
Ели молча, если не считать Маруськиного щебета. Она даже с полным ртом умудрялась что-то лепетать. Ванечка ей замечаний не делал, ложкой еле ворочал, думал все о чем-то. А Ваня на него посматривал, гадал, о чем тот размышляет. Ванечка из-за стола первый поднялся, в комнату ушел. В комнату ушел, а Ваня пытался Маруську заставить свою кашу доесть шутками. А потом голову поднял, взгляд на дверь перевел, и слова в горле застряли — с таким лицом Ванечка в дверях стоял. В пальцах перед собой платье треклятое держал, будто мерзость последнюю. И лицо у него таким было, что Ваня мигом холодным потом покрылся.   
  
— Марусь, доела? Умница. Иди, кукол чаем напои, — Ванечка улыбнулся, зубами блеснув, злого взгляда от Вани не отрывая. — Гришу с собой возьми. Иди-иди. Нам с дядей Ваней поговорить нужно.   
  
Маруська у Вани с колен слезла обрадованно, Гришу на руки подхватила, под мышку сунула, к платью ладошку потянула, залюбовавшись:  
— Какое красивое! Это кому?   
  
Ванечка ткань в руках смял тут же, скривившись. Ваня нутром чуял, в каком он бешенстве сейчас. Торопливо сказал Марусе:  
— Иди, Марусь! Я приду скоро.  
  
Маруська ушла, петь что-то коту стала. А Ваня всё не знал, что сказать и как оправдаться. Ванечка на него волком смотрел и молчал. Платье побелевшими пальцами сжимал. Ухмыльнулся потом дикой кривой усмешкой:  
— Так это кому, а?  
  
Ване хотелось то ли сквозь землю провалиться, то ли башку об стенку расшибить. Прошептал, не думая толком, что именно говорил, лишь бы молчания вязкого в комнате не было:  
— Антонине.  
  
Ванечка глаза вытаращил и рот даже приоткрыл от удивления. Платье из пальцев выпустил, расправил, встряхнув, и к себе блестящий шелк приложил. Сощурился со злой насмешкой:  
— Ты совсем дурак, что ли? Она ж меня в три раза толще, оно ей…  
  
Ваня зажмурился. Ванечка в платье так живо представился, что больно стало.  
— Сколько? — Ванечка спрашивал что-то, Ваня сквозь гул крови в ушах расслышать не мог. Переспросил:  
— А?  
  
— Заплатил за эту дрянь сколько, дурья башка?!  
  
Ваня только головой помотал.   
  
Ванечка, плюнув, на стол платье бросил. Ваня его дрожащими руками взял и к печи шагнул. Перед глазами темно было, хотелось быстрее от этой тряпки несчастной избавиться. Всё он не так делает, всё портит только, хочет, как лучше, а получается черти что.   
  
— Куда, блядь! — Ванечка его за плечо схватил, дернул, платье из рук выхватывая. — Оно денег стоит! Пригодится. Антонине материю купить надо было на юбку. С размером не угадаешь ведь. Сам возьму, — Ванечка заусенец грызть принялся, снова задумался. Ваня понял, о чем тот весь день размышлял: к отъезду готовился, концы подбирал.  
  
— Я с тобой пойду, — Ваня это громко сказал, чтобы Ванечка точно слышал и отказываться не вздумал. Но тот лишь взгляд непонятный бросил и кивнул.  
  
Марусю с собой брать не стали, с Гришей оставили. Ванечка сказал, что она за старшую остается, чтоб за котиком присматривала, они быстро вернутся.   
  
Схрон Ванечка умно сделал, в хорошем месте, это Ваня уже потом понял. Поначалу-то он дар речи потерял, когда они на извозчике до городского парка добрались. Шли потом неспешно, будто прогуливаясь, в глухой уголок аллеи добираясь. Вот там под деревом, за лавочкой, в уютной беседке Ванечка жестянку и зарыл. Правда, пришлось подождать, пока беседку милующаяся парочка освободит. Они на скамейке неподалеку рядом уселись, дымили молча. Ваня в газету, купленную по дороге, пялился невидящими глазами.   
  
Потом повозиться пришлось: Ваня караулил стоял, а Ванечка ножом, что из дома прихватил, промерзлую землю долбил, пока бряканье какое-то не раздалось.   
  
Ване до смерти интересно было, что там у Ванечки хранится, коробка-то увесистая была, но тот от земли нычку отряхнул и за пазуху сунул. Не показал. И не сказал ничего, пока до вокзала добирались.  
  
У кассы на удивление мало народу оказалось: мужики какие-то деревенские с мешками увесистыми, да господин лощеный с семейством. Ваня к усталой тетке, что окошко монолитной грудью почти перекрывала, наклонился.   
— Три билета в жесткий вагон, пожалуйста, на завтрашний утренний поезд.  
  
— Куда? — равнодушно спросила кассирша.   
  
Ваня наугад спросил:  
— Свердловск? Пермь? Нижний Новгород? Владимир?  
  
— Товарищ, вы бы разобрались для начала, куда вам нужно, занятых людей отвлекаете! — кассирша счеты с грохотом бросила. — Вона, над кассой расписание!   
  
— Завтра с утра, до Нижнего, три билета в жесткий вагон, — Ванечка кассиршу такой улыбкой одарил ясной, что та тут же кудри взбила и ресницами захлопала кокетливо. Костяшками принялась живо щелкать, высчитывая.   
  
— С багажом считать?  
  
— С багажом, конечно.   
  
За билеты Ванечка сам расплачивался, Ваня даже слова вставить не успел. Получив желтоватые картонки с расплывшимися печатями, Ванечка их аккуратно в карман убрал, еще раз тетке улыбнулся и к выходу двинулся. Ваня за ним топал как привязанный. До толкучки молча шли. Ваня заговорить так и не решился, да и Ванечка в себя погрузился полностью, даже на дорогу не смотрел почти.   
  
На толкучке Ванечка торговался так, что у Вани от вида его лица разгоряченного, жестов быстрых сердце щемило. Деятельный Ванечка был, жесткий. Будто ожил. Ваня хмыкнул невесело, взгляд в сторону отведя. Свободу Ванечка почуял, не боялся больше и не оглядывался. И прятаться перестал. Ваня его для себя каждый миг заново открывал, знакомился. Боялся не успеть, пропустить что-то, отпустить ведь придется скоро. Забыть не боялся. Знал, что и перед смертью перед глазами как наяву стоять будет.   
  
Дико это было, что с Ванечкой и самые ужасные, и самые хорошие воспоминания связаны были. Хотел бы Ваня хоть что-то исправить, починить, склеить, да только как такое исправишь, чем насилие и злобу перечеркнешь? Ваня один-единственный раз пять лет забыть не мог, в кошмарах видел, обиду лелеял и месть вынашивал, а тут полгода над человеком измывался безжалостно, ребенком прикрываясь. Не прощают такого. Ваня и не ждал прощения. Не ради него помочь старался. Просто рядом хотелось остаться как можно дольше. Не знал Ваня, как жить сможет с дырой в сердце, без Маруси и без Ванечки, не представлял просто. От одной мысли бесконечная тоска грудь сдавливала. Новым кошмаром Ваня обзавелся.  
  
— Пойдет? — Ванечка Ваню локтем под бок пихнул.   
  
— Что? — Ваня сначала на Ванечку уставился, в черные серьезные глаза и лишь потом глянул на то, что он показывал. Они, оказывается, у развала с тканями стояли, и Ванечка пальцами гладил густо-бордовый блестящий отрез.  
  
— Наверное, — в женских тряпках Ваня совсем не разбирался. Но ткань красивая была.   
  
— Петуха бы еще найти, — озабоченно сказал Ванечка, когда они с торговкой за отрез расплатились и дальше пошли. Ваня улыбку спрятал, хотел было сказать, что нашел уже, но Ванечка вперед ушел, на него не оглядываясь. Увидел что-то, что приглянулось, спешил. Ване тоже домой хотелось, Маруська там одна хозяйничала. К печке они ей подходить запретили, но кто знает, что эта егоза учудить может. Вдруг испугается чего, плакать будет. Торопился Ванечка, да и Ваня тоже.  
  
Но закупать продукты в дорогу оказалось делом хлопотным. То сухари оказывались лежалыми, то консервы вздувшимися, то еще к чему-то придраться можно было. А рисковать с этим не хотелось. Других забот хватало.   
  
Ваня ремни углядел, Ванечке показал. Тот сразу понял, к чему он клонит. Грише, заразе, надо было прочный поводок сделать и гибкий, чтобы не погрыз и не запутался.   
  
— Вот из этого пошьем, чтобы под лапы, а то рваться будет, задушится, — Ванечка задумчиво ремень в руках вертел, чуть не нюхал и на зуб не пробовал.   
  
— Шило есть вроде, пошьем, — Ваня кивнул.  
  
— И корзину еще надо. Прятать, если что.  
  
Оба разом головами завертели, по прилавкам взглядами зашарили. Нашли и корзину подходящую, и мешки прочные под утварь и припасы. Ваня настоял, чтобы Ванечка себе фуражку купил. Взял тем, что приметить могут, и в фуражке безопаснее, что теплее — не упоминал даже. Маруське шаль купили теплую. И на голову можно, и на спину, и в поезде укрыться хорошо будет.  
  
Ванечка шаль в мешок заталкивал, нагнулся к прилавку и Ваню вдруг за рукав к себе потянул.  
  
— Ты что? — Ваня опешил сначала.  
  
— Туда вон глянь, — Ванечка шипел зло.  
  
Ваня в сторону покосился, будто нужный товар выискивает, не увидел ничего странного, переспросил растерянно:  
  
— Что?  
  
— Пасут нас. Или меня. Как ты вот тогда пас.  
  
Тело быстрее мысли среагировало: Ваня Ванечку тут же за лабаз толкнул, за руку схватил и задворками в угол потащил. Знал он, как с толкучки задами выбраться. Ванечка следом хромал, не возмущался, только дышал тяжело да оглядывался постоянно.   
  
Домой не сразу пошли. Еще по пригороду покружили, чтобы от хвоста избавиться. Правда, Ваня так никого и не заметил, но лучше перестраховаться было.  
  
И в дом Ваня один зашел. Велел Ванечке за околицей ждать. И если спокойно все, он к калитке покурить выйдет, знак даст. Ванечка волком смотрел, но не перечил и не сопротивлялся. Маруська дома Гришу старательно от зеленой краски оттирала, морда у него почему-то вся в ней была. А так вроде бы все в порядке было.   
  
— Марусь, никто не приходил? — спросил Ваня, стараясь, чтобы голос спокойно звучал. Ни к чему ребенка пугать было. — В окошко никого не видела чужого?  
  
Маруся головой помотала, Гришу за спину задвигая. Тот из-за её спины огрызком хвоста с пятнами от краски по лавке стучал недовольно. Ваня щеку изнутри прикусил, чтобы не засмеяться.   
  
— А дядь-Ванечка где?   
  
— Придёт сейчас.   
  
Ваня, как условились, закурил у калитки. Ванечка через минуту из-за угла вывернул, не глядя на него, в дом скользнул. Ваня дым выдыхал и думал с горечью, что не выйдет попрощаться по-человечески ни с Женечкой, ни с Мироном. Не успеть ему. Поезд завтра с утра, и ночевать они дома не будут. Это Ваня только что решил. Лучше перестраховаться было, придумать что-то и к Антонине на ночь напроситься. Скажет, что печь дымит, угореть боятся. Не простит он себе никогда, если случится что-то, если вывезти не успеет. А вещи можно и утром забрать будет. Плохо, что с Мироном проститься не сумеет, но Мирон поймет и простит, а он сам переживет как-нибудь, хотя это до конца жизни его поедом есть будет.  
Окурок в сторону отбросил, последний дым выдыхая, к дому пошел. Ванечка там уже с Маруськой на пару кота оттирал. Ваня ему на ухо шепнул, что вечером к Антонине пойдут и там останутся, хорошо, объяснять ничего не пришлось, тот кивнул тут же, сообразив, в чем дело.   
  
Потом вещи собирали. Такелаж этот злосчастный для кота в четыре руки шили. Маруська Гришу на коленях держала для примерки, гладила неустанно. Ваня, когда картошку в дорогу варить поставил, дыру в погреб закрыл и велел всем следить, чтобы Гриша на улицу не сбежал.  
  
Маруська удивленными и малость встревоженными глазами на сборы смотрела, но вопросов не задавала. Ей обещали, что Гриша с ними поедет, вот эту вот упряжь котикову ей и отдадут. И дядя Ванечка всю дорогу ее саму за руку держать крепко будет. И дядя Ваня тоже. И никто не потеряется. Только когда Ванечка про “никто не потеряется” сказал, Ваня смекнул запоздало, почему девчушка беспокоилась так.   
  
— Хочешь, я себе к поясу веревку привяжу, а ты держать будешь? — Ваня полушутя-полусерьезно предложил ей, и Маруська фыркнула.   
  
— Хочу. Но тебе же неудобно будет. Запутаемся.  
  
Тут уже Ванечка хмыкнул.  
  
Мешки с вещами, корзину с провизией у порога сложили. Много получилось, но примус, керосинку и посуду они забрать все же решили, вдруг выдастся возможность горячее сготовить. Ваня еще чайник к своему мешку привязал, чтоб на станциях за кипятком бегать. Ванечка одеяло и подушку для Маруськи скрутил потуже в тючок небольшой. Перекладывали то и дело свои баулы, чтоб не гремело и по спине не било, чтобы удобнее было нести.   
  
Вечерело уже, можно было и к соседке идти. Ваня комнатушку оглядывал и комок в горле никак сглотнуть не мог. Спинку кроватки Маруськиной пальцами гладил рассеянно. После хаты родительской это первое место за многие годы было, что он домом считал. Жилье, что с Настей делил, так домом и не стало, а в этот за полгода врос, сроднился.  
  
Ванечка за спиной возник, сверток с отрезом, что в подарок приготовили, с лавки взял. Сказал шепотом почему-то:  
— Пошли уже. Пора, — помолчав, добавил: — Завтра с утра попрощаться зайдешь.  
  
Ваня проследил, пока Ванечка с Маруськой выходили, чтобы кот за ними не выскочил. Корзину со съестным в сени вынес. Еще раз дом оглядел и вышел. Из корзины достал гостинцы теткам, керосинку потушил, оставил и в баню пошел, чуть с этими хлопотами про петуха не забыл.  
  
Петух на него с полка спикировал, как коршун, хорошо, что темно было, промахнулся. Ваня неугомонную птицу поймал, под мышку сунул.  
— Прости, друг, покормить тебя я запамятовал, Антонина зато расстарается. Если ты ей понравишься!   
  
Он птице, что клюнуть норовила, щелбан легкий выписал и к калитке пошел, предвкушая, с каким сейчас выражением на лице Ванечка его встретит.  
  
Ванечка, птицу разглядев, ни слова не проронил, но даже в сумерках видно было, как у него изумленно глаза распахнулись. Зато Маруська тут же около петуха оказалась, смотрела восхищенно, всё потрогать норовила, просила дать понести Петеньку. Ванечка Маруську за руку взял, к себе притянул, предупредил:   
— Марусь, он клюнуть может больно. Не надо его трогать.   
  
Антонина, когда дверь открыла и всю честную компанию увидела, долго на пороге стояла, руки в боки уперев, рассматривала.  
  
Ваня петуха протянул. Ванечка — отрез. Стояли молча как дураки с подношениями, и только Маруська громко щебетала:  
— Здрасьте, тетя Тоня, а мы в гости пришли! И спать, наверное, останемся, у нас печка чадит. Задохнуться можем! А Гришенька в подпол уйдет. А правда, Петя красивый? А…  
  
Ваня не знал, плакать ему или смеяться. Вот ничего ведь мелкую не просили говорить, просто с Ванечкой обсуждали, а она слышала. Ну и выдала сейчас по красоте на ура.  
  
Антонина оттаяла, наконец, хмыкнула, сказала:  
— Ну заходите, душегубцы. Вовремя вы. Мы с Таисьей уже по рюмашке на грудь приняли в честь воскресеньица, подобрели малость.  
  
Ваня ей в руки петуха вручил, мимо просочился осторожно. Ванечка так же проскочил, а Маруську Антонина прежде их всех в дом чинно пропустила.  
  
Пока они раздевались, Антонина петуха в курятник отнесла живо, басила теперь из дверей:  
— Тай, ты глянь только какие гости ко мне пожаловали! Да не с пустыми руками. Глянь-кось, что принесли! — она на стол, заставленный простой снедью, отрез шмякнула, развернула.  
  
Таисья его тут же подхватила, трогать начала, качеством восторгаться. Спросила ехидно:  
— Да неужто Петьку тоже раздобыли?   
  
— И петуха, а как же!  
  
— Снова у кого-нибудь стибрили, небось?  
  
Ване сбежать захотелось тут же. До утра баб ехидных слушать? Не сдюжит он такого. Да и Ванечка, покраснев, тоже на дверь обернулся. Антонина с Таисьей переглянулись, улыбками обменялись, и Антонина рукой махнула величаво.  
— Ну будет ужо. Кто старое помянет, тому глаз вон. Прощаю, так и быть, душегубцы. За стол садитесь. Обмоем замирение, что ль.   
  
Они с Таисьей снова заржали без злобы и ехидства, по-доброму. У Вани на душе потеплело. Он на Ванечку покосился, тот тоже улыбался мягко так, неловко, на табурете в углу усаживался.  
  
Антонина тут же стаканы им достала, самогонки плеснула. Маруська уже пирожок жевала, что Таисья ей сунула, глазенками любопытными по избе шарила. Половики из тряпочек плетеные с интересом рассматривала, потом спросила деловито:  
— А я где спать буду?  
  
— А со мной на кровати уляжешься, не задавлю, чай, — Антонина второй пирожок ей подсунула, молока в глиняную кружку с отбитой ручкой плеснула. — А дядьки твои вон на печи разместятся.   
  
Маруська на нее покосилась, куснула пирожок и закивала согласно. На Ванечку Ваня старался не смотреть вообще. Тот уже после первого стакана самогонки раскраснелся, улыбаться стал расслабленно мыслям своим каким-то. Теперь вон рассказывал что-то Таисье, руками махал. Ваня ему только закуску под руку пододвигал, да следил, чтобы помногу не наливали, а то, кроме мешков и Гриши, еще и Ванечку на вокзал тащить на себе придется. Антонина, разливая, ему подмигивала, тоже, видать, помнила, что Ванечке до дураков много не надо.  
  
Таисья про лавку начала, мол, простите-извините, соседушки, завтра с утра притащим, совсем запамятовала, закрутилась.   
  
— Да не надо завтра, — Ванечка рукой махнул, едва свой стакан со стола не смахнув. — И вообще не надо, мы все равно…  
  
Ваня Ванечку за плечо обнял, к себе притянул, носом почти в висок уткнувшись, стакан в руку всунул под взглядом ошарашенным, улыбнулся подушевнее, пока Ванечка злиться не начал:  
— Давай выпьем еще, Вань? За хозяек наших, за стол сытный! За то, что не оставили в беде, не бросили, благодетельницы!  
  
Говорил, улыбался весело, а сам молился, чтоб Ванечка понял и рот закрыл хоть на время, огрызаться не вздумал. Ванечка усмехнулся вдруг, руку ему на плечо закинул, ближе придвинулся — у Вани сердце удар пропустило. Стакан свой поднял, пропел елейно, ровно дьячок в церкви:  
— За прекрасных дам!   
  
Прекрасные дамы платки поправили, заулыбались смущенно, захихикали, покрасневшие лица рукавами закрывая.   
— А споем можа? — Таисья как раз очередную рюмку опрокинула, горбушкой занюхала, смотрела теперь на всех вопросительно.  
  
Ванечка аккуратно рот рукой вытер, кивнул согласно. Руку с Ваниного плеча не убирал, будто нарочно, но Ваня решил думать, что тот забыл просто, какой с выпившего спрос?   
Антонина вздохнула и затянула “Лучину”. Голос у нее сильный был, грудной, с первых звуков душу рвал. Ваня сам не заметил, как в их стройный хор влился. Они песню на четыре голоса разложили, подтягивали. Маруська слушала восторженно, даже жевать забывала. Потом в ладоши хлопала, пищала:  
— Еще! Еще спойте! Красиво так!  
  
Они еще пили и пели, потом Таисья, спохватившись, домой засобиралась. Маруська носом за столом клевала уже, Антонина Ване кивнула, мол, на кровать ее перенеси, в горницу. Из ларя, что под окном стоял, одеяло лоскутное достала, на печь бросила. Ваня усмехнулся, думал, тетка из вредности на голой печи их уложит, а тут, смотри-ка, смилостивилась.   
Ванечка чаю попросил, она чайник поставила и козу свою доить отправилась.   
Ваня покурить вышел. На небо все смотрел, высокое и тихое. Последний спокойный день провожал.  
  
Вздрогнул, когда звуки шагов услышал. Ванечка за ним вышел. И не шатался даже, и взглядом совершенно трезвым окинул, тоже в небо уставился, голову задрав. Ваня молча ему пачку папирос с коробком протянул. Ванечка не сразу заметил, потом руку лениво так протянул, взял медленно, закурил.  
  
Ваня смотрел, не моргая, молчал. Боялся ляпнуть что-то и снова все испортить. И Ванечка молчал. Дым выдыхал часто и губы облизывал. Улыбался чему-то, будто мыслями уже не здесь был. Далеко где-то, от Вани подальше.   
  
Ваня в дом себя уйти заставил, но не удержался, оглянулся у двери. Ванечка все так же у забора стоял, улыбался мечтательно, и улыбка его эта Ване навсегда в душу врезалась.  
  
В доме Ваня прислушался, Маруся спала уже, носиком сопела. Антонина не вернулась еще. Он на печку полез, вглубь подальше отодвинулся, место освобождая. На печи терпко березовым листом пахло, видно, где-то неподалеку веники Антонина хранила. Сверчок цвикал.   
  
Слушал, как Ванечка Антонине на кухоньке прибираться помогал, как они перешептывались о чем-то тихо, посудой гремели. Потом Ванечка к нему на печку забрался, и Ваня замер, дышать забывая. Дремоту накатившую как ветром сдуло. Он совсем в стенку вжался, чтоб не задеть ненароком, только всё равно тепло чужого тела ощущал. От близости Ванечки в сто крат жарче, чем от печи, было. Ваня губу прикусил, чтобы не стонать в голос от отчаяния: вот он рядом, а даже пошевелиться нельзя, не то что руку протянуть и дотронуться. И не из-за похоти вовсе дотронуться хотелось, и не из прихоти даже, необходимость была насущная хоть как-то каплю нежности своей передать.  
  
Ванечка недолго возился, Ваню задевая то и дело, почти сразу ровно дышать начал, уснул. А Ваня спать не мог. Всё дыхание его слушал в темноте, тепло впитывал. От того, как время утекало безвозвратно, жить не хотелось. Дни в дороге считанные — и кончено. Исчезнут, пропадут, следа не оставив. Маруська, может, и будет вспоминать иногда, а Ванечка точно сразу же всё из памяти вычеркнет, накрепко забыть постарается.   
  
Только под утро Ваня уснуть и смог. И то ненадолго. Петух еще до свету закукарекал, дрянь горластая, Антонина завозилась, встала, по хозяйству суетиться начала. Ваня и проснулся. Тоже встать хотел, но Ванечка рядом спал, и будить его Ваня не стал. До поезда еще времени много было, а у него с Ванечкой каждая секундочка на счету. Когда Маруська внизу завозилась, голосок подала, Ванечка тут же глаза открыл, как по команде. С печки слетел, у Антонины спросил хрипло:  
— Теть Тонь, который час?  
  
— Торопишься куда, чи шо?   
  
— Да нет, — Ванечка усмехнулся беззаботно вроде бы. — Ивану только вон на работу надо. Проспит же.  
  
— Не проспит, не бойсь, ранехонько еще. Завтракать-то садись.  
  
Хотя у самого комок к горлу подкатил, Ваня улыбку сдержать не смог, представив, как Ванечка скривился при этом предложении. Небось, после вчерашнего на еду даже смотреть не захочет. Ваня вот точно без завтрака обойдется. И не из-за похмелья, не было его. Выпил не так много, да и самогон у Антонины хороший был, чистый. Но на душе так муторно было, что кусок в горло не лез. Впору подушкой голову накрыть и не слезать с этой печки больше.  
Ваня подождал несколько минут и тоже с печи слез. Антонине доброго утра пожелал, Маруську, что за столом с кружкой молока носиком еще клевала, по голове потрепал.  
  
С Антонининого крыльца, если встать поудобнее, их двор виднелся. Ваня с папиросой стоял, рассматривал внимательно. Чужих вроде не видно было. Только они в доме ждать могли. А никуда не денешься, в дом хотя бы за вещами зайти надо было, здесь не останешься.   
  
Ваня еще раз прикинул, решил, что вместе выйдут. Ванечка с Марусей за околицей подождут, пока Ваня дом проверит. Если чисто всё, махнет, вещи заберут, кота и на вокзал сразу. Лишь бы по дороге никто не встретился.  
  
Дома спокойно все было. Ваня вчера перед уходом веточку тоненькую в щеколду заложил. Если бы в дом кто заходил, смахнул бы, не заметив, но она на месте была. Да и следов вокруг он не обнаружил. Ледок утренний тоненький не поломан был.  
  
Правда, дома не тихо было. Гриша, едва заслышав, что дверь отворяется, с такой злостью заорал, Ваня думал, сейчас все соседи сбегутся. Правильно, лаз ему закрыли, а в доме гадить кот отвык как-то. Ваня не знал, как к коту подступиться, решил Ванечке это поручить, он с Гришей лучше ладил.  
  
Дверь под возмущенный рев прикрыл покрепче, мешки тяжелые подхватил и на выход понес. От калитки Ванечке махнул. Пока они с Маруськой подходили, Ваня остальные вещи вынес и корзину со снедью. Ванечка на него посмотрел, Гришин вой услышал, усмехнулся понимающе и в дом пошел. Маруська за ним побежала: ну как же, котика без нее и обидеть могут.  
— Такелаж котовий на столе на кухне.   
  
Ваня всё же на всякий случай следом пошел. Подстраховать.  
  
И правильно сделал. Кот мимо Ванечки в дверь приоткрытую сиганул, над Маруськой пролетел прямо Ване в руки. Хорошо, бушлат когтями не продрал. Ваня его обеими руками и держал потом, пока на него упряжь эту натягивали. Маруська рядом вертелась, пищала:   
— Дядь Вань! Осторожно! Гришеньке больно!  
  
Больно однако совсем не коту было, а Ване. Гриша ему все руки изодрать умудрился. Но в упряжь они его таки запихали и затянули крепко. Не вырвется теперь. Если сбежит, мрачно подумал Ваня, то только вместе со всей своей сбруей. И с Маруськой, которая намеревалась поводок держать, но кто же ей даст. Ваня сам планировал наглую скотину тащить.   
  
Больше из дома забирать было нечего. Ваня постоял в пустой комнате, на стены посмотрел, на пол: там перышко петушиное белело, которым Гриша, пока их ждал, развлекался. Ваня улыбнулся. На душе почему-то капельку легче стало, подумалось, что хоть этот дом на него зла держать не будет. И ушел не оглядываясь.  
  
Из пригорода вышли, извозчика до Московского вокзала наняли — через половину города с баулами не с руки было тащиться, да и если слежка была, другой экипаж заметить проще было.  
  
Ваня во все глаза по сторонам следил. Да и Ванечка поглядывал. И только Маруська в Гришу уткнулась, гладила. Кота, пока ехали, ей на колени положили. Он, пока его Ваня нес, устал орать и рваться, теперь лежал смирно, молчал, огрызком хвоста только хлестал себя нервно.   
  
На вокзале, несмотря на раннее утро, толчея и суматоха царила. Гудки паровозные, гомон людской, крики носильщиков и торговцев — все в сплошной гул смешивалось.  
  
Паровоз уже через несколько минут после их приезда на вокзал к перрону состав подал, они с остальной толпой на перрон пошли. Ваня Ванечку с котом в руках вперед пустил, Марусю за руку держал крепко, сам по сторонам смотрел напряженно. Ощущение было, что следил кто-то, затылок взглядом буравил. Ваня то и дело плечами поводил, будто сбросить чужие взгляды пытался. И не поймешь, то ли и вправду сам слежку чуял, то ли просто нервы совсем уже издерганные были.   
  
Когда к вагону подошли, Ваня совсем дышать перестал, в комок нервов превратился. Маруся к Ванечке жалась испуганно, в руку вцепившись намертво. Кот у того из-за ворота пальто желтым глазом сверкал.  
  
И когда Мирон рядом возник и окликнул тихонько, Ваня от испуга чуть не заорал в голос.  
— Хорошо, что я тебя по плечу не хлопнул, как хотел. Ты бы так ответил, что мне зубы по всему перрону собирать пришлось бы, — Мирон смеялся, но глаза тоскливые были, темные.   
  
Ваня задохнулся почти от облегчения, Мирона в охапку сгреб по-простому, стиснул крепко. Говорить не мог, да и не нужны им слова были. Мирон в ответ его до боли к себе прижал. Дышал судорожно только. Ванечка смотрел на них прищурившись, а Маруська любопытными глазенками светила. Не ждали они Мирона.  
— Мы ведь увидимся еще? Увидимся, правда? — Ваня Мирону в висок шептал. Мирон лишь кивал торопливо, соглашаясь. Но взгляд отводил упорно. Потом в карман полез, сверток какой-то небольшой достал, Ване в карман бушлата запихнул, шепнул:   
— Это от Сани и Шуры деньжата в дорогу.   
  
Потом, откашлявшись, улыбнулся почти весело, кивнул кому-то за Ваниным плечом. Он обернулся, в паре шагов Ленька стоял, брусчатку носком ботинка ковырял, улыбался растерянно.   
— Если б не твой шкет, не успел бы проводить, не знал, когда и куда бежать. Его попросил приглядывать, — Мирон совсем себя в руки взял, говорил бодро. Голос только звенел чуть, напряжение выдавая. Для чужих незаметно, но Ваню не обмануть было напускным спокойствием. — Глазастый пацан, ловкий, выучится — к себе возьмем.   
  
Ваня от Мирона отлепился с трудом, Ленька ему руку робко протянул. Ваня хмыкнул, обнял крепко, так что тот ойкнул. Отстранился чуть, в глаза заглянув:  
— Не уходите из детдома, — попросил он. — Вам учиться надо, Ленька. Пообещай, что не будете бродяжничать.   
  
Тот кивнул только, улыбнуться попытался, да не выходило. Губы у него будто сами собой кривились горько. Совсем пацан ведь еще. И не спросил ведь ничего. Что ему Мирон сказал? Какую легенду придумал? Думать об этом некогда сейчас было. Чуть легче дышать стало от мысли, что не шпики — Ленька за ними ходил.   
  
Свисток паровоза гул толпы на несколько мгновений заглушил, Ванечка Ваню подтолкнул:  
— Садиться надо, отправление скоро.  
  
Ваня почти беспомощно на Мирона взглянул. Ноги к земле приросли. Тот улыбнулся, пытаясь спокойным казаться, по плечу его хлопнул.  
— Идите, Вань. Не в последний раз видимся, чего ты?   
  
Ваня порывисто к нему шагнул, к себе притиснул. В носу щипало, глаза жгло, сказать бы что, слова найти какие-то — нихуя не находилось. Только боль от расставания нутро жгла.   
— Женечку обнимешь за меня, — Ваня с трудом выговорить смог. Мирон кивнул, сглотнув. Глаза блестели подозрительно, но всё равно улыбаться пытался.   
  
Ваня в вагон своих завел. Беспокоился насчет Гриши, пока не увидел, что в вагоне без их кота живность имеется куда громче: у мужика вон поросята в мешке визжали, тетка плетенку с курами мимо протащила.  
  
Еле в сутолоке свободные места нашли. Ваня на полку вещи швырнул почти, Маруську с Ванечкой оставил, а сам в тамбур бросился, выйти хотел. Проводник прикрикнул, рукой проем перекрывая:  
— Куды прешь? Отправляемся сейчас!  
  
Ваня застонал от отчаяния. Из-за плеча проводника выглядывал, на Мирона смотрел не отрываясь. Тот стоял на перроне среди остальных провожающих, ссутулившись, руки в карманы кожанки засунув. Смотрел в ответ молча. Не улыбался уже. Ленька рядом с ним стоял, руками махал отчаянно.  
  
Заскрежетало что-то, состав вздрогнул, медленно, словно нехотя, с места тронулся, скорость набирая.   
— Ваня!   
  
Ваня, не выдержав, проводника оттолкнул, на громогласное возмущение внимания не обращая. Женечка по перрону бежала за вагоном, волосы ветер трепал — берет, видно, потеряла по дороге. Она узелок какой-то протягивала. Ваня, за поручень держась, высунулся наполовину почти, руку протянул, ухватить узелок успел и до Жениной руки напоследок дотронуться. Та плакала не стесняясь.  
— Доброго пути, Ванечка!  
  
Ваня так и стоял в проеме вагонной двери, глядя на быстро отдаляющийся перрон, на машущую ему Женечку, которая на самом его конце замерла, на Мирона, который к ней подошел и руку в прощальном жесте поднял. Смотрел на всю свою прошлую жизнь со всем плохим и хорошим, что в ней было, и которую позади пришлось оставить. До рези в глазах смотрел, до последнего, пока Мирон с Женечкой из виду не скрылись. И даже когда уже их видно не было — всё равно смотреть продолжал.


	21. Глава XX

В вагон Ваня не сразу вернулся. Не мог просто. Папиросу дрожащими пальцами вытянул, раскурил. И даже занудный проводник от него отстал, ушел, ничего не сказав. Только от двери оттолкнул грубо, закрывая ее наглухо.  
  
Ваня курил, узелок, Женечкой переданный, к груди, как самое дорогое, прижимая, как последний привет из прошлого. Узелок теплый был, руки грел. И в груди тепло становилось. Едой пахло. Ваня вспомнил вдруг, что не ел сегодня еще. Да и Ванечка тоже. Маруську-то они с утра поесть заставили.  
  
Странным это было. Только что Ваня умирал почти от того, что прежняя жизнь кончилась, а вот поди ж ты, запах еды учуял, и вроде легче дышать стало, в груди будто тиски разжались. Перешагнул. Нужно дальше идти. С войны еще помнил — самые простые задачи вернее всего отвлекают. Поесть. Попить. Ночлег найти. За хлопотами этот день пройдет. И новый начнется. И чуть легче будет. А про расставание с Ванечкой и Марусей он потом уже подумает. Времени у него на это с лихвой хватит — вся жизнь оставшаяся, а пока нечего себе понапрасну душу травить. Ваня папиросу докурил. Вдохнул глубоко, полной грудью и к своим вернулся.  
  
Маруська с Гришенькой на руках уже носиком к стеклу прижалась, в окно смотрела зачарованно. Ваня в Гришиных глазах отголоски собственной тоски увидел. Котяра тоже с прошлой жизнью прощался. Или просто с жизнью. Такое выражение было у него на морде, говорящее.   
  
Ванечка их баулы под лавку уже убрать успел. На верхней полке одеяло с подушкой Марусины раскатал. Ванин вопросительный взгляд поймал, буркнул:  
— Тут народу прорва шатается, пусть там пока сидит, с котом вон играет. Спать внизу будет. Со мной.  
  
Ваня кивнул, соглашаясь. Узелок на стол поставил. Бушлат снял, на полку верхнюю положил. Рукава тельняшки закатал.   
— Поедим давайте, пока соседей нет? Женечка в дорогу вот передала.   
  
Маруська оглянулась заинтересованно. Да и у Гриши взгляд при одном слове “поесть” тут же привычно острым стал. Уже гадал, небось, паразит, как стибрить что или выпросить.  
  
Ванечка узелок развернул. Бутерброды с колбасой, пирожки домашние, теплые еще. Маруська тут же бутерброд стянула, откусила, набив полный рот. Кусочек колбасы уронила на колени, Гриша махом его сжевал, муркнул, еще выпрашивая. Ваня из корзины бутыль с молоком вчерашним достал. Ей подвинул.  
  
Улыбнулся невольно, на Маруськину счастливую мордашку глядя. Вот кто о плохом не думал: в окно смотрела, бутерброд жевала. Близкие люди рядом были, Гришенька, на верхней полке разрешили посидеть, а большего ей не нужно. Ваня тоже так хотел бы, чтобы никакие печали не трогали, чтоб тоска душу не сосала, хотел бы вновь ребёнком стать, без тяжкого груза за плечами.   
  
Тоже бутерброд ухватил. Жевал стоя. Ванечка на него покосился, на полке подвинулся, место уступая. Ваня осторожно рядом пристроился, стараясь Ванечку локтем не задеть. Тот молока глотнул и Ване бутылку протянул.   
  
— Интересно, кто в соседях попадется? — Ваня спрашивал, лишь бы не молчать.  
  
Ванечка плечами пожал.   
  
— Вряд ли нам так повезет, чтоб всю дорогу никого не было.  
  
— Главное, чтобы матросов не было революционных, — Ванечка от своего бутерброда сосредоточенно кусочек откусил. Жевал тщательно, в окно глядя с непроницаемым лицом. — Уж больно публика наглая.  
  
А Ваня на этих словах молоком поперхнулся, чуть полбутыли на себя не пролил. Закашлялся надрывно. Ванечка ему между лопаток саданул от души.   
  
Маруська на них смотрела и глазенками хлопала. Гриша под шумок с оставшегося на столе бутерброда колбасы кусок слямзил, проглотил, не жуя почти.   
  
Пока Ваня прокашливался, Ванечка невозмутимо успел со стола все убрать. Книжку достал и в нее уткнулся. Ваня едва по лбу себя не хлопнув, поняв, что Дюма этого он так и не вернул в библиотеку детдомовскую. Вдруг кто-то гаркнул в проходе бодро:   
— Здравствуйте, товарищи! О, братишка, здорово!   
  
Ваня обернулся и обомлел, знакомые черные бушлаты увидев. На Ванечку даже посмотреть боялся. Смех в груди рос неудержимо, в горле колом встал, он даже поздороваться не мог как следует. Так руки протянутые пожал и прохрипел что-то нечленораздельное. В голос ржать хотелось, сам не понял, как сдержаться сумел.  
  
А товарищи революционные матросы уже на полке напротив рассаживались, сразу собой всё пространство заняв, хоть и было их только двое. На столе тут же и бутылка появилась с газетной пробкой, и селедку с ржаным хлебом достали. Угощали щедро “братишку”, спрашивали наперебой, с кем ходил, на каком корабле служить доводилось, в какие страны заносило.  
  
Ваня за двоих — и за себя, и за Ванечку — с ними разговаривал. Выпил даже по маленькой. Как своим отказать-то? Ладно хоть про Ванечку отговориться умудрился, чтобы не трогали, сказал, что он немой и дурной малость, картинки вон рассматривает, буковки изучает. В какую-то минуту храбрости набрался, на Ванечку покосился. Тот в угол забился, своим “Графом Монте-Кристо”, как щитом, заслонился, вцепившись в него до побелевших костяшек, только один лоб торчал, пунцовый весь.   
  
Маруська между ними сидела, притихшая, смотрела настороженно на новых дядек. Гришу так вообще видно не было. Один из матросов в кармане покопался и ей кусок сахару протянул, отряхнув от табачных крошек, Маруська не взяла, за Ванечку спряталась.   
Матрос засмеялся раскатисто. Сказал:  
— У меня дома такая же растет. И сын еще, Алешка. Был. Весной прошлой помер, — помолчал. Кулаком по столу грохнул, так что Гриша жалобно мявкнул где-то у Ванечки за пазухой, и продолжил:  
— Выпьем давайте, братишки. За всех, не чокаясь. Ты тоже пей, болезный, — он в Ванечку пальцем с прокуренным ногтем ткнул.  
  
Ваня обмер, но Ванечке хватило ума кивнуть, выпить с соседями и не язвить.  
  
Дальше матросы тихо сидели. Думали о своем о чем-то, переговаривались негромко. Да и недолго сидели. Им, как оказалось, до соседнего полустанка всего-навсего нужно было добраться, проводник и пустил. На полустанке они поднялись споро, руку Ване по очереди стиснули, Ванечке кивнули и ушли, оставив после себя густой дух перегара.  
  
Ванечка книжку отложил медленно, смотрел на Ваню так, будто прикидывал, как удобнее будет голову ему откусить.   
  
— Ну не я же их в поезд посадил! — оправдание у Вани само вырвалось. Очень уж у Ванечки взгляд красноречивый был.   
  
Ванечка выдохнул медленно и на верхнюю полку забрался с трудом, от него, видно, подальше. И Маруську с собой забрал, и кота прихватили. Остался Ваня внизу совершенно один. В окно бездумно таращился под стук колес. Пока на очередной станции в проходе снова не зашебуршились, и старческий голос не прошамкал:  
— Здравствуй, милок! Помоги-кась старой.  
  
В проходе бабка стояла, которой лет двести на вид было, такая она скрюченная возрастом, будто валенок, молью траченый, была. Ваня подхватился, помог старухе все ее мешки, узлы и котомки по углам рассовать. Чувство было, будто бабка, как и они, всю прошлую жизнь с собой везла, ни с чем не расставалась.  
  
Наконец, бабка, охая, на лавку чинно уселась, руки на коленях сложила и на Ваню уставилась, не мигая. Ване немедленно убежать из-под ее взгляда захотелось, будто мать смотрела, не осуждала, жалела молча, сразу за всё, скопом. И за прошлое, и за будущее.   
Хорошо, наверху завозились, Маруська позвала:   
— Дядь-Вань, я вниз хочу. Рисовать.  
  
— Рисовать? — Ваня растерялся было, но тут Ванечка проговорил негромко:  
— Карандаш и бумагу я в корзину котовью на дно сунул. Достань.  
  
Пока Маруська слезала да Гришу стягивала, Ваня под неотрывным бабкиным взглядом успел девчушке все рисовательные принадлежности приготовить. Маруська ему кота вручила торжественно и рисовать уселась. В окно то и дело смотрела, карандаш грызла задумчиво. Гриша упрямо из Ваниных рук вырывался. Когда вывернуться удалось, на краю полки сел, глядя наверх, и мявкнул требовательно. Ваня его на полку подсадил к притихшему Ванечке, тот задремал, видно. Гриша тут же на краю улегся и в окно уставился зачарованно. Как Маруська почти.  
  
В вагоне зябко было. Ваня посмотрел на съежившегося и ноги поджавшего Ванечку, который даже головой в проход развернулся, так из окна сифонило, усмехнулся, из той же котовьей корзины шаль Маруськину достал и Ванечке на ноги набросил. Краешком и Гришу накрыл. Пусть греются.  
  
Сам Маруську к себе ближе притиснул, обнял, чтобы не мерзла.  
  
Маруська рисовала, бабка молчала и смотрела, подбородок у нее трясся мелко-мелко. А Ваня мечтал, чтобы к ним еще кто-нибудь в соседи явился. Невыносимо было.   
  
Правда, когда сосед — соседка, точнее — появилась, он чертыхнулся от души, вот непруха им была с этим поездом с самого начала. То матросы, то вон теперь дамочка, чисто из Настиных подружек мамзелька, того и гляди, защебечет прямо с порога и сразу насмерть. Ну хоть бабка отвлеклась, развернулась всем своим телом и взглядом негодующим в мамзельку уперлась.  
Маруська на них обеих таращилась, кончик карандаша грызла. Потом улыбнулась хитро, знал Ваня эту ее улыбку лукавую, шалость обещающую, и быстро-быстро штрихи начала на бумаге набрасывать.  
  
Соседка новая вещи свои разместила, на Ваню взгляд перевела, засияла. Эммочкой представилась, в разговор всё Ваню втянуть пыталась. Ваня отвечал односложно. Тут Ванечка вниз спустился — Ваня дернулся помочь было, едва себя остановил, — у Вани папиросы попросил. Пока Ваня по карманам шарился, Ванечка Гришин поводок к креплению, на которой полка висела, привязал. Гриша на это даже глазом не повел, лежал, лапы под себя подогнув, дремал себе, как будто всю жизнь под перестук колес засыпал.  
  
Вернувшись, сказал озабоченно:  
— Кипятка хотел налить, а проводник говорит, нету. На станции сбегаю.  
  
— Лучше я... — начал Ваня и осекся. Не хотелось Ванечке об увечье напоминать лишний раз. Закончил неуклюже: — А ты с Марусей побудешь.   
  
Ванечка губы скривил, явно догадавшись, о чем Ваня сказать не решился, но промолчал.  
  
Едва к станции подъехали, Ваня, чайник подхватив, на вокзал поспешил. Эммочка эта за ним было увязалась, подождать просила, Ваня только рукой махнул, некогда ему было с ней цацкаться, разговоры выслушивать. Не хватало еще от поезда отстать.   
  
Когда вернулся и чайник почти полный на стол поставил, на него и внимания не обратили. Дамочка под неодобрительным взглядом старухи изо всех сил Ванечку обхаживала. Смеялась заливисто почти на каждое слово, губку нижнюю прикусывала, смотрела томно.   
  
Ванечка разговор пустяшный поддерживал, улыбался в ответ благодушно. Ване от этой улыбки больно стало. Кольнуло внутри что-то, треснуло. Он себя поймал на том, что злиться начинает, и сам себя же оборвал. Всё правильно. Нет у него никаких оснований возмущаться, недовольство, не то что проявлять — чувствовать. Пусть Ванечка своей жизнью живет, семьей обзаведется, а у него права даже мысленно его укорять нет.  
  
Ваня на краю полки пристроился аккуратно, за бабкой наблюдал. На нее смотреть приятнее оказалось, чем на профурсетку эту крашеную. У той на лице, на кору дерева похожем, всё читалось, как в книге открытой, всё, что она об этой свистушке думала, написано было.   
  
Маруська встала вдруг, у Ванечки из рук вывернулась и к Ване по полке пролезла, к нему под руку юркнула. Тоже на мамзельку эту косилась недовольно, носик морщила.   
  
Ваня повеселел как-то разом. Тут еще Гриша как снег на голову с полки прямо на стол сиганул. Хорошо, поводок позволил, не натянулся даже. Бабка охнула и рассмеялась дробным смехом, показывая беззубые челюсти, мамзелька взвизгнула и отпрянула. А Гриша как ни в чем не бывало напротив Ванечки развалился, пузо ему поставил под руку, чеши, мол.   
— Уберите это, — Эммочка нос сморщила брезгливо. Смотрела на кота с гадливостью, так, будто перед ней на столе что-то стухшее выложили.   
  
—  _Это_? — прохладно Ванечка переспросил.  
  
— Ну, это животное. Оно пахнет. И выглядит нездоровым. И у него насекомые наверняка есть. Негигиенично. Уберите!  
  
— Сама ты босикомое! А это Гришенька! Он наш!  
  
Маруська выкрикнула это всё и за Ваню спряталась. Смотрела из-за его плеча на дамочку грозно. Ванечка захохотал вдруг в голос.   
  
Дамочка вскочила, каблучками обиженно зацокала по вагону, убегая в направлении тамбура.  
— Вернется, чай. Ехать долго ишшо, — бабка хрипела, посмеиваясь.  
  
— Вернется. И хорошо, если без проводника. Нажаловаться может, — Ваня говорил и прикидывал, что быть может, если мамзелька жаловаться вздумает. Как отговариваться будут? А если их из-за кота с поезда снимут? Ваня похолодел от этой мысли.  
У Ванечки на его словах взгляд потемнел тут же. Хорошо, старушка успокоила, прошамкала:  
  
— Ну и нажалуется — дак и что? Вон, пущай поросей поначалу из вагона повыгонят.  
  
Ваня на мужика глянул, тот, его взгляд почуяв, мешок свой сапожищем под полку запихнуть поглубже постарался. Поросята снова завизжали. Мужик сел ровно и плечи широченные распрямил невозмутимо, Ванин взгляд встретив. Да, такого хрен выгонишь вместе с его живностью. Сам кого хочешь выпроводит и вслед наподдаст.  
  
Мамзелька вернулась, когда уже спать в вагоне укладывались. Одна. Где ее все это время носило, непонятно было. Носом шмыгала, демонстративно губы кривила и не смотрела ни на кого, не разговаривала.  
  
Отказалась бабке нижнюю полку уступить. Согнала старуху, сама на ночь обустраиваться начала.  
  
Ванечка тут же сказал, что свою полку отдаст. Они, мол, с Маруськой и наверху поспят. Ваня на бабку посмотрел и кивнул скрепя сердце: негоже было старого человека на верхотуру эту загонять, не по-людски это.  
  
— Размещаться согласно билетам нужно, — дамочка попробовала возмутиться и тут же осеклась, взгляд Ванечки поймав. Умел Ванечка так взглядом черных глаз ожечь, будто лезвием полоснуть.  
  
Дамочка к стене отвернулась, пальто своим накрывшись. Бабка тоже угомонилась. Ванечка с Маруськой у нее в ногах уселись, у стола, чтобы поужинать. Ваня на верхнюю полку полез без ужина. Мешаться не хотелось, не у этой же в ногах садиться.  
  
Ванечка встал, ему молча пирожок из Женечкиного узелка и картошку вареную сунул. Так и перекусили, водой из чайника запивая. На ночь еще оставалось, чтобы Маруська попить могла, если захочет.  
  
Ваня принюхался. В их части вагона сквозь запах угля, лука и человеческого пота отчетливо попахивало кошачьей мочой. Гриша, скотина мохнатая, уже отметился где-то, хотя газетка, что ему под столом положили в уголке и носом потыкали, сухая оставалась. Ваня проверял недавно. Впрочем, Ваня про себя хмыкнул, поросята с курицами ночью тоже добавить постараются, поди, не одним Гришей пахнуть будет.  
  
Ваня сквозь неплотно сомкнутые ресницы смотрел, как Ванечка с Маруськой укладываются: она сначала шёпотом сказку требовала, потом колыбельную, Гришу тискала, потом сама угомонилась, наконец, убаюканная перестуком колес. И Ванечка заснул, к Ване лицом повернувшись. Ваня своей удаче не верил, не дышал, спугнуть боялся. В свете луны Ванечкино лицо напротив отчетливо видно было. Каждую ресничку разглядеть можно. Ваня и смотрел всю ночь почти. Оторваться не мог.  
  
Следующий день на удивление тихо прошел, спокойно. Даже мамзелька эта поездку не отравляла. Маруська рисовала всю дорогу да в окно с верхней полки поглядывала, с Гришенькой в обнимку лежа, когда сидеть уставала. Ванечка книжку читал, кажется, не по первому разу. Ваня с бабкой разговаривал. Занятная оказалась старушенция, много повидала, много чего рассказать могла. Ваня и слушал. Да и Ванечка, за книжкой своей прячась, тоже уши вострил. На станциях Ваня за кипятком бегал, пару раз на перроне у торговок леденцы на палочках Марусе покупал. Так и доехали без приключений до самого Нижнего. И даже Гриша неприятностей почти не доставил.   
  
Ваня и поверил почти, что всю дорогу так и будет.  
  
Ошибся, конечно.  
  
Стоило только им в Нижнем с поезда сойти, как неприятности будто из ведра перевернутого посыпались, будто сглазил кто. Ваня, если бы верил, на бабку бы ни в жисть не подумал. Мамзелька разве что расстаралась.   
  
Ванечка, пока они неподалеку от касс с вещами своими стояли, за билетами отправился. Прикидывали они, если повезет, до самой Читы билеты взять. А не выйдет — что ж, пересадками будут добираться.   
  
Только Ванечка от кассы растерянный вернулся, сказал тихо:  
— Нет билетов совсем. Ни на сегодня, ни на завтра нет.   
  
— До Читы нет? — Ваня переспросил в надежде.  
  
— Вообще никуда.  
  
— И до Свердловска? — Ваня все еще поверить не мог, что в этой провинции они неизвестно насколько застряли.  
  
— Никуда. Я же сказал.   
  
Ванечка не злился. Просто расстроенным был сильнее, чем показать хотел. Смотрел в сторону, видно было, как он мучительно пытается придумать, как им дальше быть.   
Маруся вдруг за рукав дернула, Ваня к ней нагнулся, спросил:  
— Чего ты?  
  
— На ушко!   
  
Ваня еще ниже наклонился. Он догадался уже, чего ей надо было.   
— Гришенька в туалет хочет! И я, — совсем уже шепотом добавила Маруська.   
  
Ваня удивился. Они давно привыкли такие вопросы быстро и не стесняясь решать. Жизнь приучила. Поэтому ждал, что она еще добавит. Маруська помялась и выдохнула в самое ухо:  
— И еще у меня горлышко чешется. Сильно. Вот здесь.  
  
Она ладошку на горло себе положила, сжала, будто царапала.  
  
Ваня похолодел, выпрямился, на Ванечку отчаянный взгляд бросил. Тот рот рукой прикрыл, только в глазах испуг плескался.   
— В гостиницу вам надо, — хрипло сказал Ваня. — Тут холодно. И кипятка срочно. Я билеты караулить буду.   
  
— А если нам тут месяц торчать придется? — у Ванечки тоже голос хриплый, будто чужой был. — Все деньги проедим. А потом как?  
  
— Нет. Придумаю что-нибудь. Выкрутимся, — Ваня убедительно старался говорить, чтобы не видеть страха в Ванечкиных глазах, не чувствовать, как мурашки ледяные по спине бегут.   
  
С гостиницей не вышло ничего. В привокзальной так вообще мест не было. Ваня с теткой за стойкой ругался, хотя бы одну койку выбить пытался, к директору потом пошел — бесполезно. А в городе которые или не по карману были, или такие, куда ребенка вести не стоило.  
  
Ваня полгорода до вечера оббегать успел, ничего не нашел стоящего. Вернулся к своим на вокзал. Те в зале ожидания сидели, Ванечка Маруську ужином кормил. Картошку вареную достал да пирожки, что остались. Маруська морщилась, видно горло уже не просто чесалось, глотать ей больно было, но она не жаловалась. Ваня ей лоб потрогал под диким Ванечкиным взглядом. Ничего вроде, жара не было.   
  
Маруська хихикнула:  
— Дядь-Ванечка тоже мне всё время лоб трогает, каждую минуточку!  
  
Ванечка на Ваню взгляд непонятный бросил, картошку свою дожевал и ушел куда-то молча. Вернулся через полчаса, часть вещей Ване без церемоний в руки сунул, часть сам ухватил. Маруську за руку взял и Ване сказал устало:  
— Пошли.  
  
— Куда? — Ваня опешил малость.  
  
— Я нам комнату снял. Пошли, она ждать не будет.  
  
Ваня стоял столбом. Растерянный взгляд в сторону касс перевел.   
— Пошли, говорю, — сердито сказал Ванечка. — Поспим, отогреемся. Утром пойдешь билеты караулить. Все равно кассы закрываются уже. Толку-то, что ты тут ночь проторчишь?  
  
Ваня, хоть и нехотя, согласился, резон в Ванечкиных словах имелся.  
  
Возле вокзала, за углом, тетка какая-то на лавке в полутьме сидела. Их увидела, навстречу грузно поднялась, осмотрела всех троих внимательным цепким взглядом, кивнула и вперед пошла молча. Они за ней топали. Долго плестись пришлось. Почитай, на самой окраине тетка жила. Но в доме у нее тепло было. Комната, что им выделили, пусть и крохотная оказалась совсем, не повернуться, зато сухая и теплая. И примусом она своим разрешила пользоваться.   
— Посуточно платить будешь. За сегодня давай, — это тетка Ванечке говорила.  
  
Ванечка в карман полез молча. Сколько он точно отсчитал, Ваня уследить не успел, но не так много получилось вроде, меньше, чем везде просили.  
  
Тетка деньги свои получила и ушла. Ванечка керосинку в мешках нашел, запалил. Сразу уютно как-то стало, и дышать вроде легче. Маруська в уголочке на койке устроилась, под одеялом клубочком свернулась, Гришу гладила. Хорошо, тетка Гришу не заметила, Ваня его за пазухой пронес. Такого постояльца она вряд ли бы пустила. Теперь следить придется в оба, чтобы Гришенька не нагадил, где не надо.  
  
— Если Гриша нагадит, убрать надо будет сразу же, — озабоченно проговорил Ванечка, глядя на Маруську с котом, и Ваня фыркнул невольно. Тот на него покосился озадаченно, но не сказал ничего.   
  
Ваня в сумке покопался, куда Ванечка припасы в дорогу собирал. Помнил точно, что Ванечка с собой мешочек с травками сунул, вместо чая пить. Во время тифа от жара помогал вроде, вот его и заварят для Маруськи.   
  
После горячего чая разморило всех тут же. Ванечка с Маруськой на узкой койке устроились. Ване на полу тюфяк выделили. Только он успел подумать про то, что одинокий и ненужный, Гриша явился. Мордой в лицо сунулся, мурчал громко. Под его мурчание, к Маруськиному дыханию постоянно прислушиваясь, Ваня и уснул.  
  
Чтобы подскочить через пару часов как ошпаренный. Ему показалось, что Маруська хрипеть во сне начала, задыхаясь. Как тогда совсем. Ванечка тоже вскочил, над Маруськой склонился.  
— Горячая, — прошептал отчаянно, на Ваню как-то беспомощно посмотрел.  
  
— Застыла, видать, в поезде.   
  
До утра они возле Маруськи сидели, слушали. Будить так и не решились. А когда чуть рассвело, Маруська кашлять начала, от этого и проснулась.   
  
На Ванечку смотреть страшно было, так тот разом осунулся. Но Маруська от завтрака не отказалась, умяла, что дали, с удовольствием, добавки попросила. Потом за карандашами своими полезла, рисовать. Ване полегчало от этого малость, но уйти на вокзал он себя буквально силой заставил.   
  
Возле касс с самого открытия толпа собралась. Ваня хоть и заранее пришел, все равно в очереди далеко не первым был. Хотя и тем, кто в голове очереди стоял, не повезло.   
Не было билетов. Кассирши, срывая голоса, на пассажиров кричали, те, кто давно билеты купить не мог, в ответ орали. Кто-то подписными листами махал, про командировку кричал.   
Да и поездов не было. Все направления стояли наглухо по какой-то таинственной причине.   
  
Ваня покурить вышел, пути железнодорожные с составами разглядывал, прищурившись, сквозь дым. Окурок затоптал и к начальнику вокзала пошел. Выяснить хотелось из первых рук, что за беда случилась, почему всё стоит, и только товарняки изредка пропускают, да и то не все. К начальнику его не пустили. Да и остальных тоже: не один Ваня такой умный оказался, в коридоре перед кабинетом начальника толпа целая собралась. Никого не пустили. Секретарша грудью встала, твердила, что Демьяна Петровича нет на месте. Завтра приходите, товарищи.   
  
Весь день Ваня как пес цепной кассы караулил, в сортир и то отлучиться боялся. Шанежку у вокзальной торговки купил, когда в желудке сосать голодно начало. Но билетов так и не продавали. Ни в этот день, ни на следующий. Маруська расклеилась совсем, кашляла скрипуче. Ванечка возле нее сидел, не отлучаясь.   
  
Ваню отчаяние разбирать стало, и даже солнце, что все чаще на небе сияло, землю прогревало, не радовало. Темно на душе было. Народ на вокзале совсем злой стал, а поезда все не шли.  
  
Ваня тетке, у которой угол снимали, чурбаки корявые помог расколоть на дрова, с утра раннего управился, пока кассы не работали. Она обещала им щей сварить. Горячего похлебать хотелось.   
  
Так, почитай, пять дней прошло. Маруська кашляла глухо, сопливилась, в груди у нее что-то ворочалось и скрипело при дыхании. Но не куксилась, не температурила, и то хорошо. Ванечка совсем осунулся, на тень похожий стал. Ваня на вокзале проклятом жил почти. Каждую собаку знал уже. Со всеми такими же несчастливцами, как и он, что уехать из этой дыры никуда не могли, познакомился.  
  
И за все это время через вокзал только два товарных состава прошло. Ваня ждал третий. Решил, что угодно посулит машинисту, лишь бы вывез из этого мешка.  
  
Ночевать на квартиру не пошел, на вокзале остался, вокруг бродил, лишь бы не заснуть. Прикидывал, в какой стороне запасные пути могут быть, с обходчиками путевыми папиросами последними поделился, на свои мытарства жалуясь. Те шепнули, что часа через три состав с лесом прийти должен, его пропустят, час постоит, угля закинут, воды зальют, и дальше пойдет, на Свердловск.  
  
Ваня этот состав караулил изо всех сил, прислушивался отчаянно, по какому пути пойдет. Один из обходчиков к нему подошел, буркнул, глядя в сторону:  
— Ты бы не светился тут, а то сейчас знаешь сколько таких понабежит? Да и охрана там у состава. Ты знаешь что? Ты вон к тем бочкам иди, там и стой, только чтоб тебя с платформы видно не было. Туда всяко кто-то из состава пойдет за питьевой водой. Ваня кивнул благодарно.  
  
Перестарался с маскировкой немного.  
  
Когда Ваня рот открыл и хрипло каркнул в спину подошедшему человеку в изгвазданной тельняшке: “Здорово, братишка”, — тот сначала котелок, который для воды нес, выронил, а потом ругаться в голос начал. Едва по морде не прописал. Правда, бушлат Ванин заметил и успокоился.  
— Здорово, коль не шутишь. Надо что?   
  
Мужик тертый был. Сразу к делу перешел. Ну и Ваня — сразу к делу, ему тоже резона не было кота за хвост тянуть. Расписал свою беду в двух словах. Упомянул, что их трое и они на любые условия согласны. Заплатят, сколько скажет, только уехать бы. Хоть как. В любом углу, перекантуются как-нибудь.  
— Не положено вообще-то, — мужик замялся, папиросой дымя.   
  
— Но ты ж балтиец. И я балтиец, — Ваня все свои силы прикладывал, чтобы уговорить, убедить. Подумал мельком, что очень ему сейчас пригодилось бы Ванечкино обаяние убойное.  
  
— Ну своих не бросаем. Выручим. Где твои-то? Мы тут еще минут сорок постоим и тронемся. Не успеете — не обессудь, ждать не будем.   
  
Ваня кивнул и побежал. Так быстро, как с юности не бегал.  
  
Ванечка только взгляд на него бросил, когда он, еле дух переводя, в комнату ввалился, и тут же все понял, Маруську торопливо одевать начал, вещи в баул запихивать. Через пять минут они уже обратно неслись. Ваня вещи тащил и Маруську на руках нес. Сил больше было бы — и Ванечку на себе бы потащил, бег тому совсем тяжко давался. Ваня потом уже, в вагоне, увидел, что он себе губы до крови искусал. Но успели, добежали в самый последний момент. Паровоз свистел уже, отправляясь.   
  
Балтиец тот у Вани из рук Маруську принял, вещи помог закинуть, Ванечку за руку в вагон вдернул. Ваня следом сам запрыгнуть успел, а состав уже скорость набирал, от вокзала треклятого под гул трубы отходил. Ваня к стене тамбура прислонился, пытаясь отдышаться, перед глазами темнело. Балтиец торчащую у Ванечки из-за пазухи Гришину башку рассмотрел, в улыбке расплылся.   
— Гляди-ка, а вас-то четверо, а вовсе не трое.   
  
— Он не побеспокоит, — торопливо сказал Ванечка. — Он умный.  
  
— Если этот умный где не надо нагадит — лично выкину, — балтиец, который Сергеем назвался, хохотнул, но Ваня понял, что тот вовсе не шутил. Деньги, что Ваня ему сунул, небрежно в карман убрал.  
  
Ваня думал, что они где-нибудь в теплушке разместятся, и на это согласен был. Однако повезло. К составу вагон был прицеплен мягкий. Из-за Маруськи им и разрешили в нем ехать.  
— Тут до Владимира курьер из Наркомпутей ехал. И в Перми тоже товарищ из парткома сесть должен, так что мы вас там и высадим. Дальше сами уже. Зато с удобствами, чисто цари, поедете, раз с дитем. Аккуратнее только, чтоб в вагоне всё вылизано было, слышь!   
  
Ваня удобства оценил. Такой роскоши давно видеть не доводилось. Старый вагон был, при прежнем режиме, поди, генерал какой путешествовал, а то и министр. Люстры, диваны, бархатом обитые, дорожки ковровые везде, латунь да медь начищенная. Сразу под ложечкой засосало от страха, что Гриша здесь что-то подрать может или пометить. И их лишат такого великолепия, пробуй потом еще поезд найти. Маруська в полном восторге глазенками сияла, да и у Ванечки лицо от удивления вытянулось, а потом он усмехнулся недобро, и Ване разом стыдно стало. Кто ж знал, что шишки парткомовские с таким шиком путешествуют.  
  
Получилось у них вырваться. В вагоне тепло было и не дуло. Это главным было. Все остальное сущей мелочью казалось. Ваня слушал, как Маруська снова кашлем заходится, и обмирал каждый раз. На Ванечку вообще смотреть больно было. Он уже за кипятком сходил. Трав снова заварил. Поил Маруську горячим. Та морщилась и пищала, что горчит, все вывернуться пыталась, чтобы весь вагон облазить, больно манило ее все это блестящее и шикарное. Никогда такого не видела.   
  
Ванечка кружку поставил на стол, аккуратно скатерочку кружевную с него убрав. А потом коврик на полу скручивать стал. Ваня даже поперхнулся.  
— Ты чего?   
  
— От Гриши уберечь надо, — буркнул тот. — Тут привяжем его, чтоб не нагадил нигде. Газетку положим.   
  
— Он же орать будет! — Ваня представил ожидающий их уши концерт и скривился.  
  
— Ничего, потерпим. Гладить будешь все время.  
  
— Я?!   
  
Ванечка к нему просто повернулся и таким взглядом одарил говорящим, что у Вани колени задрожали. Дыхание сперло, таким живым Ванечка был сейчас, знакомым и незнакомым одновременно. И этого незнакомого очень хотелось ближе узнать. И чтобы он его, Ваню узнал. Не того, которого боялся и ублюдком считал, а чтобы хорошее хоть напоследок разглядеть в нем успел. Пусть немного. Он сглотнул и кивнул. Только на это его и хватило.  
  
— Спать здесь будем, — Ванечка хозяйничать продолжал. В баулах шуршал, искал что-то. Марусино одеяло раскатал, подушку сверху бросил.   
  
Маруська, однако, против была. Мол, места много, она хочет себе отдельную комнатку. С Гришенькой. Вот ту, где диванчики фиолетовые.   
— Купе, — хмуро поправил Ванечка.  
  
А Ваня представил себе в красках, что Гришенька с диванчиками бархатными сделать может. Уговаривали вдвоем и поодиночке, но Маруська тверда как скала была. Условились в итоге, что так и быть, в отдельном купе спать будет, только Гришеньку они потом заберут, чтоб не испачкал ничего.  
  
— Всё порода ваша упертая, — буркнул Ваня, не выдержав, когда они с Ванечкой в тамбур покурить вышли. Осекся сразу же, едва Ванечкину улыбку увидел злую и в тоже время самодовольную. Затянулся глубоко, дым глотая. А Ванечка молчал, на него смотрел и улыбался. Отпустило его, видно, немного. Радовался, что они снова едут, к мечте его приближаются. К тому моменту, когда с ним, с Ваней, распрощаться можно будет и как страшный сон забыть, из памяти вымести, будто сор.  
  
Когда вернулись, Маруська уже каким-то макаром баул распотрошить успела, посудку, что Женечка подарила, а Ваня упаковал со всем старанием, нашла и Гришеньке банкет по всем правилам устроила. Их завидела, подбежала, за руки поймала и тоже за столик усадила.   
Пришлось Ване пить кипяток из крохотной, так и норовящей выпасть из пальцев, чашечки и закусывать сухариком.  
  
Да и за тем следить приходилось, как бы Гришенька со стола что не опрокинул, лакомый кусочек стянуть пытаясь. Взмок Ваня, извелся, будто действительно при дворе восседал на приеме. А Ванечка вольготно себя чувствовал, смеялся с Маруськой, рассказывал ей что-то, чай подливал. Хорошо им вдвоем было. Ваня себя ощущал шкетом беспризорным, что через окно с промерзлой улицы на чужую жизнь смотрит, зная, что самому ему туда хода нет, рылом не вышел.  
  
Маруська к нему повернулась, увидела, что у него чашечка пустая. Пискнула тут же:  
— Дядь-Ванечка, дяде Ване подлейте чаю, будьте так любезны, — еле договорила, кашлем лающим зашлась, за свою чашечку схватилась, чтобы воды глотнуть. Гришенька испугался, с колен у Вани в сторону сиганул, хорошо, поводок от его упряжи к ножке стола привязан был. Ваня еле удержался, чтобы тоже не вскочить, когти у Гришеньки длиннющие были, сквозь штаны прошли, царапая, но побоялся посудку расколотить, сидел, шипел от боли сквозь зубы. А Ванечка уже Маруську на колени посадил, по спине гладил-похлопывал, водой отпаивал.  
  
Ваня Ванечкин встревоженный взгляд поймал. Хорошо, что весна, подумал, зимой в разъездах точно бы ребёнок свалился. Вот чем её лечить? Не нравился Ване ее кашель, сухой, натужный, плохо он кончиться мог, если не сделать что-то. А что и чем, Ваня не знал. Печку бы, погреть, ноги попарить. Где это все в дороге взять?   
  
Гриша орал как оглашенный, рвался с поводка — испугался. Ванечка на Ваню совершенно беспомощно посмотрел и тут же взгляд отвел, в Маруську вцепился. Ваня кота за шкирку поймал, тряхнул, успокаивая, к груди прижал, гладил, пока тот орать не перестал, на полку отпустил. Развернулся, пошел к машинистам кипятка хоть еще спросить. Картошки, может, сварить, хоть пару штук. Ее размять и на горло и в ноги в тряпице. Бабка Ваню в детстве так лечила, помогало вроде. А чем еще ребенку помочь, Ваня ума приложить не мог. Одно радовало пока, что жара у нее не было, только кашель этот треклятый.  
  
Сергей, Ваню выслушав, усмехнулся.  
— Тащи свою картоху, щас на котле мигом сготовим.  
  
Ваня, не веря в свою удачу, обратно в вагон побежал. Заодно и для еды по паре штук сварили.  
  
Маруська капризничать начала поначалу, компресс делать не давала. Но Ванечка уговорил. Обещал сказку интересную рассказать, пока компресс греть будет. Сам пять раз проверил, не обжигает ли. Шаль на ней постоянно поправлял, снимать не давал, хотя Маруська и пищала, что жарко.  
  
Ваня специально для компрессов несколько картофелин отложил, чтобы делать почаще, пока возможность есть такая. Кто знает, что дальше будет? А вдруг опять на ледяном вокзале ждать неизвестно сколько? Или в жестком вагоне, продуваемом всеми ветрами, ехать?   
  
Маруська за эти три дня кашлять вроде меньше стала, порозовела, по всему вагону, будто обезьянка, лазила, едва за ней следить успевали. Нравилось ей тут. Всё упрашивала, чтобы Гришу отвязали, ластилась к ним обоим, уговаривала, хныкать даже пыталась, но здесь Ванечка непреклонен был. Только под его личным присмотром Маруська могла кота по вагону поводить недолго. И то они оба коршунами бдили, газетки наготове держали.  
  
А так, спокойно ехали, и впрямь, по-царски, жаловаться не на что. Кипятку на чай — хоть упейся, на станциях Ваня пару раз пирожки да леденцы Марусе покупал. Как-то даже большущий стакан семечек у девахи взял, не удержался, сидели с Ванечкой, лузгали их на пару, ровно бабы на завалинке, разве что языками не трепали только, молча сидели. Хорошо, Маруська не просила, ей-то семечки никак нельзя было. Аккурат, когда на столе горка шелухи уже выросла, поезд вдруг затормозил резко, и вся шелуха по купе разлетелась, ползали потом битый час на карачках, выгребая. Ванечка бурчал, не замолкая, а Ване это его брюзжание райской музыкой казалось. Век бы слушал. Только улыбку скрывать приходилось. Хотя, судя по косым Ванечкиным взглядам, не слишком-то хорошо это у него получалось.  
  
И спали в кои-то веки как люди. Не на лавке да на сеннике комковатом, ноги скрючив, а на матрасах настоящих, ровных, мягких, чисто перина. Тепло было. Ваня укладывался, притворялся, что засыпает, а потом полночи глядел на Ванечку, на своей полке раскинувшегося. Особенно, когда на станциях останавливались, в свете от фонарей его хорошо видно было. Только руку протяни — и дотронешься. Но Ваня не смел. Гришу, на груди развалившегося, гладил. Изо всех сил со сном боролся. Не хотелось ни одного мгновения упускать, а они утекали, как песок сквозь пальцы. Ваня чувствовал их неумолимый бег, и сердце от боли глухой заходилось.  
  
Всё хорошее однажды кончается, пришлось и им с этого поезда сходить.  
  
Ваня Сергею руку на прощание пожал, обнял крепко, как брата. Ванечка тоже руку протянул. Маруська свое “До свидания” пискнула, и даже Гриша у Ванечки из-за пазухи голос подал. Все рассмеялись.  
  
Ваня, конечно, надеялся, что хорошее не с концами кончилось, но стоило только в здание вокзала войти, чтобы понять, что они снова приехали. Вокзал битком забит был, и по людям сразу сказать можно было, что обретались они здесь давненько и порядком измучались. Ваня Ванечку с Маруськой в уголке оставил, сам к кассам пробираться стал, с соседями по очереди разговоры заводил, выяснить пытался, давно ли и насколько глухо здесь все стоит, и продают ли вообще билеты. Билетов не продавали.  
  
Мужик, с которым он говорил, сообщил, еле злобу сдерживая, что торчат они все здесь уже больше недели, а поездов пассажирских не видели. Товарняки идут на восток. Но у них такая охрана, что не проберешься. Тут многие пытались так уехать: заплатить, машиниста уломать, зайцем — никак не пройти.   
  
Ваня похолодел, прикидывая, как им быть. И сколько денег осталось.   
  
На ночлег в том же углу и устроились. Лавки все давно и прочно заняты были. Да и пол весь. Картошки пожевали, поближе друг к другу притиснулись, баулы под бока подсунув, да закемарили. Ваня Маруську на коленях держал, полой бушлата укрывал. Они ее перед сном, хоть она и пищала недовольно, еще и в шаль укутали.   
  
С утра Ванечка поднялся, потянулся, пытаясь тело, закаменевшее от ночевки такой, размять, и в город ушел, сказав, на Ваню не глядя:  
— Ребенку кровать нужна. И тепло.   
  
Ваня кивнул. Прав был Ванечка, вот только вернулся он под вечер усталый и ни с чем. Даже захудалой комнатенки, даже угла снять не удалось. Или такую цену заламывали, что проще на вокзале кантоваться было. Ванечка угрюмо сухарь жевал всухомятку, а Ваня голову ломал, как быть. Он ее второй день уже ломал, и ничего на ум не приходило. Ну не пешком же по рельсам идти? А других вариантов не было.   
  
Он Ванечке знак дал, что выйдет ненадолго. Курил, на пути посматривал. Там вдалеке товарняк стоял, люди сказали, уже пару дней как, но подойти нельзя было. Ваня и отсюда караул с винтовками разглядеть мог. И всё равно поближе подходить стал. В надежде на извечное “авось” и “небось”.  
  
Зычное гарканье “Стой! Кто идет? Стрелять буду!” — его не очень напугало, ожидаемо было.  
  
— Свои, — Ваня первое, что в голову пришло, выдал, но руки перед собой держал.  
  
Караульный винтовку с плеча снял, на Ваню направил, процедил сквозь зубы, видно, достали его уже:  
— Слышь, свой, а иди-ка ты откуда пришел. По-хорошему.  
  
Ваня отступил несолоно хлебавши и врезался плечом в кого-то, кто сзади шел, на ноги водой ледяной плеснуло.  
— Куда прешь, дылынэ, — буркнул этот кто-то. Ваня обернулся, чтоб ответить как следует. И обомлел.  
  
— Ваня! — Игнат разулыбался белозубо, ведро с водой на землю поставив, обниматься полез. — Ай, радость какая! Ваня! Сколько лет, сколько зим! Живой! Едва узнал!   
  
— Живой. Да и ты, смотрю, здравствуешь, — Ваня Игната в объятья заключил, сжал до хруста костей. Рад был его видеть. Хоть и выжига тот цыганский был, плут, каких поискать. Да что теперь вспоминать коня того, которого он у Мирона увел? Выжили — это главное.   
  
Игнат поморщился от Ваниной хватки, рассмеялся, отстраняясь, рассматривал его теперь черными цыганскими глазами, изучал.  
— Тут-то какими судьбами, Ваня?  
  
— А ты? — вопросом на вопрос отвечать Ваня у Мирона научился. Второй раз друга за вечер вспомнил. Видно, промелькнуло у него в глазах что-то тревожное. Игнат его за рукав ухватил, потащил куда-то за собой.  
  
— Эй, стоять! — караульный все еще пытался выполнять свою работу. Но Игнат что-то тарабанил и Ваню за собой тащил. И ведро заодно, хотя воды там едва половина осталась.   
  
— Ну так какими судьбами? — уже серьезнее спросил Игнат, когда они к какому-то вагону подошли. Ваня озадаченно принюхался: померещилось ему, или и вправду навозом тянет? Над ухом вдруг дробный перестук раздался и громкое ржание. Ваня едва не отпрыгнул. Игнат расхохотался, голову запрокинув.   
  
— И тут кони?  
  
— А куда же цыган от коней? Никуда, — Игнат любовно по стене вагона похлопал. Ведро поставил в вагон, запрыгнул следом. Вылил куда-то, коням, видно, продолжая говорить. — Вот, красавиц донских в Читу перевозим для гарнизона тамошнего, а я присматриваю. А то ж загубят лошадушек.   
  
— Чита? — медленно переспросил Ваня. — Вот туда я и еду.  
  
— Так заскакивай, — легко предложил Игнат, снова выглянув и посмотрев сверху вниз. — На сено попону бросим — вот те и кровать. Заодно мне в дороге подсобишь.   
  
Ваня вдохнул глубоко и решился.   
— Не один я еду, — сказал он негромко. — Со мной еще двое, взрослый и ребенок. Но нам очень нужно уехать, не можем мы тут задерживаться. Выручишь?   
  
Игнат затылок почесал задумчиво, оглядывая теплушку, потом рукой махнул.   
— Цыганский костер всем светит. Веди девку свою. Места хватит.   
  
Ваня вспыхнул так, будто лицо пламенем этого самого костра опалило. Даже больно стало.   
— Это… Это не девка, — пробормотал он. — И не моя… Не мой…   
  
Ваня совсем стушевался и замолчал.  
  
Игнат из вагона спрыгнул, по плечу его хлопнул, в глаза заглянув, повторил:  
— Веди своих, говорю. Тронемся скоро. Я вас у перрона ждать буду, чтобы через охрану провести.  
  
Больше всего Ваня надеялся, когда за Ванечкой и Маруськой бежал, и когда обратно с вещами уже торопились, что болтливый цыган эту историю не растреплет, и Ванечка про “девку” никогда не узнает. Это же похлеще “Ванюши” будет. Ваня даже на бегу вздрогнул и невольно в Ванечкину сторону покосился, едва не споткнулся.   
  
Игнат солдата, возле которого стоял, в бок локтем пихнул, на них троих кивая, сказал негромко:  
— Вот, этих пропускай давай.   
  
И сунул ему в карман шинели что-то так быстро, что Ваня разглядеть не успел. Да и некогда всматриваться-то было: он баулы за собой тащил да Маруську держал. А Игнат уже между путями топал, насвистывал.  
  
До вагона молча шли, быстрым шагом, почти бежали. Маруська в шею сопела сонно. Так и не смогли ее растормошить, совсем девчушку сутолока вокзальная умаяла. Баулы вроде в дороге легче должны были стать, но нет, всё так же руки оттягивали. Ваня вслушивался, как Ванечка за спиной тяжело дышал, чтобы не отстал, сложно тому с его ногой поспевать было.  
  
Только в вагоне уже, когда туда поднялись, и поезд от станции отошел, Ваня смог выдохнуть облегченно. Маруську осторожно на копну сена в углу уложил, та в клубочек свернулась, не просыпаясь. Ванечка рядом с ним стоял, на стену вагонную оперевшись, отдышаться пытался.   
  
Игнат фонарь, что на ящике нашарил, зажег, к Ванечке ближе шагнул, в лицо всматриваясь, прошептал неверяще:  
— Светло? — и потом уверенно повторил: — Светло! Ванька! Ну, черт! И ты тут?  
  
Фонарь Ване в руки сунул, Ванечку в объятья сгреб, облобызал бесцеремонно в обе щеки и тут же отпрыгнул, потому что возмущенный Гриша, за пазухой у Ванечки сидевший, которого помяли немного, заорал придушенно и одним ударом рыжей лапы ему подбородок расцарапать успел. Хорошо, борода удар смягчила, и до глаз кот не дотянулся.   
  
— Предупреждать же надо! — Игнат возмущенно кровь с лица вытирал, но глаза почти восхищенно светились, кошачью морду, из-за ворота пальто торчащую, рассматривая.  
  
А Ванечка на Игната ошарашенно смотрел. Ваня его искренним изумлением любовался и гадал, неужели и у него лицо такое же смешное было, когда он Игната встретил?  
И только потом спросить догадался:  
— Так вы тоже знакомы, что ль?   
  
Ванечка усмехнулся как-то растерянно, от Игната взгляда не отводя:  
— Ну да. Тот самый Игнат, с ежиками. Мы тогда еще гадали, один и тот же или нет? Так вот он у нас и служил.   
  
— И у нас служил, — добавил Ваня.   
  
— Ай, чаво, не служил я никому, цыган сам себе хозяин! — Игнат, засмеявшись, сгреб их обоих в охапку. — Вы вот каким это лядом в одной упряжке оказались?   
  
Ванечка скривился и тут же из объятий игнатовских вывернулся. В сторонку отошел. Игнат их внимательным взглядом окинул, хмыкнул, сказал:  
— Так-то дело не мое. Красные, белые, да хоть фиолетовые. Ну, устраиваться давайте. Вон попону в углу возьмите, на сено постелите. Авось втроем там поместитесь. Есть будете?  
  
У Ванечки из-за пазухи тут же раздался требовательный мяв.  
— Будете, значит. Аккурат похлебка на плите томится.  
  
— Из ежиков? — Ванечка глазами глумливо блеснул. Улыбнулся наконец-то.   
  
— Из солонины, морэ, — Игнат укоризненно головой покачал, хотя взгляд у него ехидный был. — Где я тебе по весне-то ежиков найду? Не проснулись еще.  
  
Маруська, видать, про ежиков услышала. Зашевелилась, глазенки любопытные распахнула.  
— Где ежики? — спросила хрипло и закашлялась, за грудь схватилась.  
  
Ванечка к ней подскочил тут же. Игнат озабоченно головой покачал. Протянул встревоженно:  
— Плохой кашель, ой-ей плохой. Лечить надо.   
  
Ванечка взглядом его полоснул. Шикнул:  
— Ты горячего предлагал. Давай.   
  
Похлебка из солонины райским блюдом показалась. Гриша над своей долей урчал грозно. Ему все четверо кусочки подкладывали. Маруська так все мясо выловить норовила, для Гришеньки. После горячего да по настоящему сытного впервые за несколько дней ужина сон неумолимо наваливался. Маруська, носом клевала с ложкой в руке. Ваня кота привязал покрепче подальше от стойл лошадиных. Хоть здесь беспокоиться не нужно было, как бы Гриша не испортил чего.  
  
Маруську сонную на сено уложили, Ванечка ее шалью укрыл, потом узел с одеялом и подушкой развязал, чтоб поудобнее да потеплее устроить. Сам зевал напропалую уже, двигался медленно, ровно муха осенняя.   
  
У Вани тоже глаза слипались, но он заставил себя к Игнату подойти. Тот, скрестив ноги, уже сидел рядом с печкой, в ведре замешивал что-то, дегтем остро пахнувшее.   
— Помочь, может, чем? Я обещал.  
  
Тот, необидно фыркнув, рукой махнул:   
— Спите. Завтра работу найду. Всем хватит. Лачи рат.  
  
Ваня не понял, но кивнул.  
  
В их угол вернулся. Ванечка спал уже, Маруську к себе прижимая. Рядом Гриша устроился, в клубочек свернулся. Будто всю свою кошачью жизнь в дороге провел.   
  
Ваня Гришу осторожно поднял, лег тихонько, чтобы не разбудить никого из своих, только зря старался. Их сейчас и из пушки не разбудить было. Даже Гриша в руках сонной колбаской вытянулся и глаз не приоткрыл.  
  
Ваня и сам в сон, как в трясину, с головой провалился. Лошадиное ржание вроде как слышалось, хихиканье Маруськино. А может, снилось.   
  
Проснулся оттого, что луч солнечный в оконце светил, угол их пригревал. Лежал потом с закрытыми глазами, тело отдохнувшее ощущая, думал с удовольствием сквозь отголоски дремы, что не надо бежать никуда больше. И ждать не надо. Едут.   
  
Уселся, потягиваясь, и замер, завидев Маруську. Чуть рот не открыл. Глаза даже кулаками потер — не почудилось ли спросонок. Маруська на расстеленной возле печки попоне сидела, играла. С чашечками своими возилась тихонько, куклу, рядом сидевшую, угощала чем-то. К нему на шорох обернулась и улыбнулась хитро. Ваня, себя не помня, продекламировал растерянно, на нее глядя:  
— По улицам ходила большая крокодила...  
  
Шорох рядом раздался, Ванечка голову поднял, сонно прищурившись, на Ваню глянул мельком, на Маруську взгляд лениво перевел и тут же уселся резко, таращился на нее изумленно, как на невидаль заморскую.   
  
— Игнат! — сипло вышло и беспомощно. Ваня прокашлялся и заорал, пугая Гришу и лошадей: — Игна-а-т!  
  
— Чего орешь-то, дурень? Коней распугаешь мне, — Игнат будто из воздуха явился. Только что не было, и вот стоит, зубами светит.  
  
— Ты что сделал, изверг?!  
Игнат нахмурился озадаченно, а потом их взгляды на Маруську поймал. Разулыбался гордо.   
  
— Как — что? Вылечил. Не будет кашлять больше твоя чаёри.   
  
— Чем же ты ее лечил? — Ванечка спросил таким шелковым голосом, что Ваня подобрался весь.  
  
— Так мазью лошадиной же! Проверенный рецепт, дедов еще.  
  
Ванечка при слове “лошадиная” рванулся к Игнату молча, Ваня едва его успел за локти перехватить. Хорошо, что Ванечка сидел.   
— А почему она теперь зеленая, будто лягушка?   
  
— Травы там лечебные.  
  
— Какие еще травы? — Ванечка из Ваниных рук выкрутиться пытался и шипел, чисто Гриша.   
  
— Я еще дедов рецепт гаджо не выдавал!   
  
— Я, как царевна-лягушка! Дядь-Ванечка мне такую сказку рассказывал! Помнишь? Гришенька, иди ко мне, — Маруська к коту ладошки зеленые тянула, а тот от нее пятился и шипел, вздыбившись. Чихал то и дело.   
  
Ванечка молча за голову схватился, волосы, отрастать начавшие, взлохматив, зажмурился изо всех сил. Прошептал с дикой надеждой:  
— Оно хоть отмоется?  
  
Игнат стратегически подальше отступил, сказал уверенно:  
— Конечно! — на Ванечку взгляд изучающий бросил, еще дальше отошел и добавил: — Месяца через два.  
  
Если бы не Маруська, которая с хихиканьем на них обоих полезла, за шеи обхватывая, они бы вдвоем на него кинулись. А тут ребенка одевать надо было. Пусть в вагоне и тепло было, Игнат от души натопил, но негоже девчонке в одних панталончиках сидеть.  
  
Ванечка Маруську одевал и Игната на все лады клял:  
— Вот скажи мне, на кой ты ей голову намазал, а? Что, тоже от кашля? Лицо! Волосы! А руки зачем?  
  
Игнат возмущенно проорал в ответ, так что кони обеспокоенно заржали:  
— Дед всегда так лечил! Все мазал. И выздоравливали все!  
  
Потом осекся, правда, смущенно затылок почесал.  
— Дед, правда, паршу так лечил. Может, и не надо было голову мазать. И вообще, чем орать, помогли бы лучше. Работы невпроворот, а они! — Игнат отвернулся обиженно, к коням зашагал.  
  
Что в этой мази загадочной было, цыган так и не признался. Деготь точно был, им по большей части и пахло, а ещё терпко и остро травами какими-то. И скипидар, судя по тому, как глаза ело.   
  
Только это действительно помогло. Маруська ни разочка не кашлянула больше и таскалась за Игнатом как хвостик. Уж больно ее лошадки восхищали. Она при дневном свете их когда рассмотрела, едва не задохнулась от восторга.  
— Ой, они золотые! — вертелась, дождаться не могла, пока Ванечка на нее все одежки натянет и все пуговицы застегнет.  
  
Ваня сам конями залюбовался невольно. В свете, из узких окошек падающем, кони и впрямь отлитыми то ли из золота, то ли из меди казались. Головы на тонких шеях гнули, копытами перебирали, ржали иногда.  
  
— Можно погладить? — дрожащим от восторга голоса спросила Маруся и даже руки на груди сложила. Игната догнала, за рукав теребила и в глаза просяще заглядывала. — Дядь Игнат? Можно?  
  
— Можно. Пошли покажу как, — Игнат ее по зеленым волосам погладил, улыбнулся во все зубы. — Туда вон не ходи. Там Бэнга. Она маленьких девочек не любит, и вообще никого не любит, кроме меня, — Игнат рассказывал и самодовольством лучился.   
  
Ваня не удержался, следом пошел, да и Ванечка на месте не усидел. Тоже коней с восторгом рассматривал.   
  
— Это Красивая. Смотри какая! — Игнат гладил шелковую даже на вид морду, кобыла шлепала губами в попытке поймать его ухо. — Цыц, дылынэ.  
  
— А Бэнга, это на каковом языке?  
  
— На цыганском.  
  
Маруся от Игната попятилась боязливо, на Ваню покосилась.  
— А мне Марфа рассказывала, что цыгане детей воруют.  
  
Игнат расхохотался, по коленям себя хлопнув.   
— Воруем? На что нам вас красть? У меня в шатре своих четверо, куда мне еще пятую, скажи на милость?   
  
Ваня присвистнул с уважением. Не терял времени даром цыган.  
— И где жена твоя?   
  
— В таборе ждет, где ей еще быть? Вот лошадок отвезу, отпуск дадут. Может, еще сделаем, — Игнат заржал, чисто конь. — Но лучше не надо, конечно, Варька одних девок рожает, где я приданого на этот курятник наберу?.. Есть пошли, работать надо, — он это так резко, без перехода выдал, что Ваня рот закрыл, забыв, что сказать хотел.  
  
Ванечка в угол их ушел, в мешке копался. Видно, сухари искал да остальные припасы, не хотелось совсем уж хозяина объедать. Ваня часть денег, что с собой были, Игнату сунул. Тот поначалу нахмурился:   
— Мы за хлеб-соль у гостей деньги не берём, морэ.   
  
— Это не тебе, а твоим, — возразил Ваня и улыбнулся. — Пусть на приданое копят.   
  
После завтрака Игнат обоих к работе пристроил. Дела постоянно находились. Не тяжелые, правда, в радость это было, даже навоз выгребать, чувствовалось, как тело после недавней болезни отходит, снова силой наливается. Маруську гнали, чтоб в углу с Гришей возилась, но она за Игнатом хвостиком ходила, слушала чуть ли не рот раскрыв, что он ей про лошадей рассказывал. Когда тот ей овес лошадям сыпать доверял, она ярче пятака начищенного сияла. Носы лошадкам трогала, хихикала довольно, ни зубов, ни копыт не замечала, чуть ли не под ноги лезла. А Ваня обмирал невольно, такая она маленькая и хрупкая рядом с кобылами была.  
  
Ваня все время одернуть ее порывался, да Игнат, на него глядя, шепнул:  
— Не обидят они ее, да и я слежу.  
  
Ваню это не сильно успокоило. Даже если нечаянно такая дура на ногу наступит, лихо будет, так что коршуном бдил, и Ванечка тоже.   
  
Ваня знал, что навсегда эту дорогу запомнит. Хорошо ему было. Будто на время разжались тиски в груди, хоть ненадолго, да тоска отпустила. Даже про детдом да про шкетов оставленных мысли не мучали. Маруська, которой Ванечка лицо и ладони отмыть кое-как сумел, так вообще думала, что в сказку свою попала — царевна-лягушка и золотые лошадки. Все у нее восторг вызывало. И постель, на копне сена устроенная, куда так здорово зарываться было и Гришу соломинками дразнить, лошадки, на которых в любой момент можно было любоваться, и картошка на ужин, в золе испеченная. Да и сам Ванечка оттаял вроде бы. Улыбался всё чаще, смеялся, смотрел мягче. Только не на него, не на Ваню, конечно. Ваня ловил несколько раз взгляды его, когда вечером возле печки сидели, картошку в золе пекли, но Ванечка так быстро и невозмутимо глаза отводил, что Ваня решил думать, что казалось ему все. Так проще было.  
  
На станциях они с Игнатом воду таскали лошадям. Маруська с Гришей на руках у вагона их ждали, им тоже воздухом весенним подышать хотелось. Но особенно хорошо было, когда состав на перегонах медленно шел. Тогда, коли погода позволяла, Игнат двери распахивал, и можно было сесть, ноги свесив, и смотреть, как мимо леса, реки, луга проплывают, оживающие после зимней спячки. Иногда так получалось, что Ваня с Ванечкой рядом сидели, почти касаясь друг друга плечами. В эти минуты можно было представить себе, что не чужие они. Что так дальше и будет, рядом, плечом к плечу. Только Ваня запрещал себе обманываться. Знал твердо, что скоро кончится все, и просто ловил каждый миг близости.   
  
Вечером, после ужина Игнат гитару доставал. Ваня, когда первый раз ее увидел, так удивился, что Игнат на это даже хмыкнул обиженно, мол, цыган я или не цыган? Куда цыган без коня да без гитары? Играл вечерами, хорошо играл, пел что-то на родном языке. Маруська слушала зачарованно, начала к гитаре подбираться, чтобы играть научили. Игнат аккорды показывал, хоть и посмеивался необидно:  
— Гитара тяжелое дело, мужское. Не для девочки. Я тебя вот петь научу по-цыгански лучше.   
  
Маруська быстро схватила, со смешной серьезной мордашкой потом подтягивала:  
— Ой, не будите, тумэ ман молодого...  
  
Ванечка слушал, на полу возле печурки устроившись, в огонь смотрел, мыслями, сразу видно, далеко улетал совсем, ничего вокруг не замечал. А Ваня на него смотрел, на лицо, пламенем освещенное. Каждую черточку запомнить хотел, вбирал в себя, смотрел, хотя внутри горело всё.  
  
А время незаметно летело, утекая сквозь пальцы. Ваня обмер, когда Игнат, пот со лба утирая, вилы в стог сена воткнул и сказал буднично:  
— Завтра к обеду на месте будем. Состав на запасные пути далеко угонят, чтобы разгрузить да лошадей спокойно увести, а вы возле станции спрыгните, там тихо пойдем.  
  
Ваня знал, ждал, но всё равно готов не был, к тому, что всё. Еще пара дней до Харбина, границу перейти. И всё.  
  
Игнат на него глянул искоса, будто понимал что-то. Хмыкнул. А вечером к ужину достал откуда-то бутылку.  
  
Пока работали, разговаривали. Игнат, хитрая душа, прямых вопросов не задавал, но потихоньку, исподволь вытягивал из них всю подноготную. Любопытный был, черт. Ваня Ванечке тогда еще, в первый день, перед сном, когда курить отошли, шепнул, что осторожнее надо быть, определиться, что Игнату рассказывать, а что утаить покрепче. Вот и скармливали теперь легенду, что для Антонины да Таисьи сочинили, не врали совсем уж откровенно. А что по разные стороны судьба разбросала, так обычное дело было.  
  
А вот когда Ваня бутылку увидел, испугался немного. Ванечка-то пьяным языка не держал. Но вечер хорошо прошел. Душевно. Игнат играл весь вечер, сначала просто струны перебирал, лениво будто, едва касаясь. И мелодия-то вроде простая, только заслушаться можно было. Ванечка после пары глотков из кружки помятой, что по рукам ходила, под нос себе мурлыкать что-то стал, а потом запел вполголоса. Игнат, будто только того и ждал, подстроился мигом. А Ваня взгляд от Ванечки отвести не мог. И дышать не мог тоже.   
— Мне постыла жизнь такая,  
Съела грусть меня, тоска…  
Скоро ль, скоро ль, гробовая  
Скроет грудь мою доска?   
  
Ваня пачку папирос в кармане нащупал пальцами непослушными, курить поднялся, да Игнат остановил.  
— Душевно поешь, только совсем уж тоски нагнал. Давай повеселее, что ли, Ваня!  
  
Ванечка улыбнулся так, что у Вани сердце зашлось, он к стене привалился, ноги держать перестали. Смотрел, как Ванечка губы пересохшие облизывает, щурится на огонь, в буржуйке теплящийся, отсветы пламени у него на щеках лежали, тени ресниц собирали. Пропадал Ваня, падал. А Ванечка затянул вдруг, с шальной улыбкой на Маруську глядя, хулиганское:  
— По улицам ходила большая крокодила, она, она зеленая была!  
  
Маруська зашевелилась, взвизгнула восторженно, на руки к Ванечке полезла. Будто не она мгновение назад изо всех силенок вид делала, что спит крепко в своем уголке с котом в обнимку.  
  
Гриша тоже пришел. Ване об ноги тереться начал. Пришлось снова сесть и найти, чем кота угостить. А через минуту Ваня вообще позабыл, что курить собирался. Гриша на руках мурчал. Игнат “Бричку” свою любимую затянул, Ванечка с Маруськой подпевали, выучили уже за время дороги-то. Ваня давно себя таким счастливым не чувствовал. Ванечка на него взглянул и в первый раз глаза не отвел, улыбнулся легко, открыто, не прячась.  
Светать уже начало, когда они спать улеглись. Маруська рядом лежала, в шею сопела тихонько. Ваня по привычке ее дыхание слушал. Ровное было, глубокое. Молодец Игнат, помог. А что зеленая, так отмоется.   
  
Ванечкиного дыхания слышно не было. Не спал, наверное, тоже, как и Ваня. Ваня очень хотел руку протянуть, Ванечкину ладонь рядом найти, сжать теплые пальцы легонько. Но так и не решился.


	22. Глава XXI

Чита их встретила негостеприимно. Всю ночь, пока они на попутной подводе добирались от полустанка, где с поезда спрыгнули, до города, с неба сыпался снег пополам с дождем. Ваня кутал Маруську в шаль, старался закрыть собой, и думал только об одном: лишь бы не продуло, лишь бы снова не заболела. Ваня решил пристанище найти на окраине. И не примелькаются, и жилье дешевле. Кто знает, сколько времени здесь провести придется, пока выяснят, как границу пересечь можно. В центр, в гостевой дом, Ваня не хотел, побаивался. А ну как документы кто проверит, а вдруг прицепятся к чему? Нет уж, лучше на окраине, по-тихому.   
  
Ваня Ванечку оставил баулы сторожить, на которых сонная Маруська прикорнула: они подальше от грязной дороги устроились, местечко посуше нашли. Сам по улице прогулялся, хозяев выглядывая, хотел вызнать, может, сдает кто. Улица похожа была на ту, где они полгода прожили: дома деревянные, грязища непролазная, петухи кричат, только сопки, что вдалеке виднелись, напоминали, что это уже не Ленинград вовсе. Ваня мужичка заметил, тот явно еще только возвращался откуда-то, знавал Ваня таких. Издалека видно было, что крепко дружен мужичок с бутылкой. Ваня хотел мимо пройти, но мужичок сам к нему обратился:  
— Закурить будет?  
  
Ваня молча в карман полез. От мужичка хоть и несло сивухой, но выглядел тот бодро, и Ваня решился спросить:  
— У вас тут угол никто не сдает?   
  
— Перекантоваться, что ль, надоть?  
  
Мужик дымил, щурился и на Ваню таращился очень уж понимающе.  
  
— Пожить, недолго только. Я с ребенком. И приятелем.  
  
— А сколь плотишь?  
  
Ваня вспомнил суммы, что ему в Нижнем озвучивали, и уменьшил вдвое.  
  
— Мало. Тем паче трое вас будет.  
  
— А тебе что? К себе, что ли, пустишь?   
  
— Можно. Если накинешь.  
  
— Покажи сначала хоромы-то свои, — Ваня рассмеялся.  
  
Хоромы были не царские, что уж. Ванина избушка и то покрепче была, да и побольше. Мужичок сказал, что сам будет в баньке спать, пока у него постояльцы. Ваня оглядел еще раз комнатушку с низким потолком и русской печью, что добрую половину комнаты занимала, и согласился. Здесь их точно никто искать не будет, и по мужичку видно, что не из разговорчивых тот, из тех, что власть любую не любит и норовит похитрее устроиться. Маруську поскорее в тепло привести хотелось, устроить своих и выходы искать на тех, кто поможет через границу перейти.   
  
Ванечка, когда он за ними вернулся, совсем окоченел, видно, с ноги на ногу переминался, из ворота пальто только нос торчал. Ветер тут жестокий был, будто со всех сторон разом хлестал. Ваня порадовался, что фуражку Ванечке купили, а то бы последние мозги выдуло.   
Тот даже улыбнулся дрожащими от холода губами, когда его увидел, с надеждой смотрел. Ваня всех богов возблагодарил, что ему было чем порадовать. Не хотел он больше видеть, как улыбка на Ванечкином лице гаснет. И причиной этого быть не хотел.  
  
Думал правда, что Ванечка возмутится тем, что он такую халупу снял, губы скривит, но, видать, тот и впрямь замерз напрочь. К печке чуть ли не всем телом прижался, когда они баулы свои в комнатушку затащили. Руки отогревал, чтобы Маруську раздеть. Гриша у него из-за пазухи даже носа не показывал, тоже, видно, продрог.  
  
Ваня себе недолго позволил в тепле побыть. Глаза слипались после тряской дороги. Тут впору бы на лавке растянуться, пусть и коротковатой, и без подушки, просто — мешок под голову и отоспаться. Да только времени на отдых не было у него, Ваня головой тряхнул, пытаясь хмарь сонную прогнать. Он чаю хлебнул, чтобы нутро согреть, сухарем зажевал, Маруську по макушке потрепал и на улицу вымелся, на поиски нужного человека.   
  
Вокзал, рынок центральный, пивнушки. Ваня четвертый день эти места обходил. И ничего. Ни единой зацепки. Ванечка его каждый день все с большим разочарованием в глазах встречал, хоть и виду старался не подавать. Нестерпимо было. Маруська только радовала, да Гриша. Кот мышей ловил, в доме их прорва оказалась, и им на грудь складывал. Ванечка эти подарочки котовьи выкидывал старательно и подальше, чтоб Гриша снова спекуляцию не развел. Маруська рисунки свои штамповала, как завод заправский. Мельчила, старалась бумагу экономить. Ваня за вечерним чаем рисунки рассматривал. Лошади в вагоне, Гриша возле лошадок. Игнат — тот по бороде да вилам опознавался. Ванечка. Снова Ванечка. Он сам. Часто. И даже на Маруськиных рисунках он почти всегда на Ванечку смотрит. Они вместе в проеме двери совсем рядом сидят. Маруська их со спины нарисовала. И когда углядела только? Вроде рядом с Ванечкой была тогда. Ваня потом этот рисунок взял, пока никто не видит, и в карман спрятал, свернув бережно. Себе оставил, на память.  
  
На пятый день, когда Ваня опять без хороших вестей пришел, продрогший, голодный и усталый как собака, больше от непрухи такой, Ванечка хмуро сказал:  
— Завтра я пойду. Примелькался ты. Да и, судя по всему, рожа твоя пролетарская к доверию не располагает.  
  
Ваня возмутиться хотел. Но что толку? Прав был Ванечка. Не располагала рожа. Но и одного его отпустить Ваня тоже не мог, поэтому твердо сказал, возражения на корню отрезая:   
— Вместе пойдем. Одного не пущу. Больно уж контингент тут опасный. Только Маруська вот как? Пьянь эта...   
  
Замялся, но Ванечка усмехнулся, воды в чайник доливая:  
— С этим я поговорю по душам, точно не сунется. А Маруся Гришу покараулит. Как, Марусь? За старшую побудешь?   
  
Маруська от рисунка очередного оторвалась, закивала радостно. Гриша с печи мявкнул хрипло.  
  
— А тебя не спрашивают.  
  
Это они хором сказали. Ваня на Ванечку посмотрел, тот его взгляд поймал, улыбнулся мельком. А у Вани в груди от этой улыбки потеплело.   
  
Ужин скудный был, из похлебки с крупой. Тушенку Ванечка открывать не стал, берег их припасы изо всех сил. И то верно, никто не знал, сколько еще им придется тут торчать. Зато хлеба вдосталь сегодня было, свежего почти. Ваня принес, купил буханку, хоть и старался деньги экономить как мог. Сухари-то обрыдли уже, в глотку не лезли.  
  
Даже Гриша хлебу обрадовался. Только так лапой по столу загребал. Повезло, что на Ванечкиных коленках сидел, а на Ваниных Маруся устроилась. Жевала и рассказывать что-то пыталась, несмотря на Ванечкины замечания, чтоб с набитым ртом не говорила. Соскучилась за день. Ваня на Ванечку смотрел. Стыдно было, но радость на сердце теплилась, что еще одну ночь отсрочки судьба дала. Чуть больше рядом побыть позволила. Ваня секундам радоваться научился.   
  
После ужина спать укладываться начали, керосин Ванечка тоже экономил. Маруська Гришу изловила, который только из подпола вернулся. Ванечка ее с котом на печку подсадил. Ваня на лавку свою укладываться начал. Ванечка на него посмотрел, сказал тихо:  
— Давай поменяемся уже?  
  
Ваня пятую ночь на этой лавке спал. Неудобно жутко было, жестко, ноги не помещались. Но на Ванечкино предложение он снова отказал твердо.  
— Куда тебе с твоей ногой? Да и тепло нужно.  
  
— Я на такой лавке полгода спал!  
  
Ваня, его не слушая, на лавке улегся, мешок под голову приспособив. К печке отвернулся и буркнул в стену:  
— У нас не так студено было.   
  
Не надо было Ванечке его красное лицо видеть и стыд в глазах. Ванечка и так на него странно посмотрел. Вроде и зло, и в то же время беспомощно как-то. Ванечка керосинку задул и молча на печку забрался. Ваня еще уснуть не уснул, как Гриша к нему спустился. На лавку залез, рядом улегся, мурчал громко, убаюкивая.  
  
Утром Ваня проснулся от того, что его Маруська то за нос, то за уши тянула, говорила требовательно:  
— Дядь-Вань, ты соня! Просыпайся. Дядь-Ванечка завтракать зовет.  
  
Кажется, не терпелось малявке одной в доме остаться, “за старшую”. Ваня шкоду подозревать стал. В прошлый-то раз она всего лишь Гришу раскрасила, что в этот учудить может?  
  
Пока завтракали, они с Ванечкой на пару Марусю увещевали не натворить ничего. Мол, придут они скоро, еще дотемна. Керосинку запретили трогать, к печке соваться тоже запретили настрого.  
  
Ванечка краюху хлеба порезал, тряпицей накрыл, чтобы голодной не сидела. Картошки ей вареной оставили. Чайник вскипятили, велели не трогать, пока не остынет. А пока в большую кружку воды налили.  
  
Обход с вокзала начали. Ваня там все рожи постоянно ошивавшиеся уже изучить успел. Да и сам, поди, оскомину набил, косо на него уже посматривали. Ванечка рядом шел, по сторонам с любопытством озирался, он-то в городе не был еще. После вокзала на толкучку местную пошли. Выглядывали. Ваня выспрашивал аккуратно, Ванечка молчал больше. Устали и продрогли, еле послеобеденного времени дождались, когда можно было в пивнушку зайти. Чуть не первыми там оказались, зато место с хорошим обзором заняли. Ванечка пойло, что Ваня в кружках заляпанных принес, отхлебнул, поморщился, от себя отодвинул. Ване пить пришлось. Для вида хотя бы. Время шло, народ в пивнушке прибывал, вот только на них внимания никто не обращал. Буфетчик за стойкой, которому Ваня еще в первый свой приход сюда шепнул об их нужде, помалкивал и на них не смотрел. Видимо, хороших новостей у него не было.   
  
За окнами меж тем стремительно наступали сумерки. Ванечка дергаться начал, да и Ване неспокойно было, Маруська-то одна в темноте сидела. А ну как напугается? Или хуже, керосинку зажечь попробует? Уронит? Ваня представил все это в красках, поежился. На Ванечку посмотрел, фуражку со стола поднял, сказал:  
— Пошли, на вокзал еще зайдем и домой. Маруська там.  
  
Ванечка молча поднялся, следом пошел. Торопились. Но на вокзале для них тоже известий не было, зря только крюк сделали.   
  
Узкой, грязной улицей, что с вокзала к той окраине вела, где они комнату сняли, молча поначалу шли. Неудача томила, к земле пригибала. Ваня прикидывал отчаянно, на сколько еще денег и припасов хватит, сколько еще они тут мыкаться будут. Ничего радужного в мыслях не было, Ваня за папиросами полез, чертыхнувшись, в который уже раз. Только закурить успел, Ванечка за спиной проговорил негромко и неожиданно жестко:  
— Завтра я один пойду. Так никакого толку не будет.  
  
Ваня вздохнул, обгоревшую спичку щелчком пальцев в сторону отбрасывая. Ответить надо было, отговорить, Ваня слова подбирал, чтобы помягче, как вдруг сзади окликнули вкрадчиво:  
— Папироской не поделишься, земеля?   
  
Ваня огляделся быстро, пытаясь сообразить, где находятся. К Ванечке шагнул, его собой закрывая. Они как раз пустырь проходили, что их окраину от города отделял. Темное место, безлюдное. Совсем Ваня в себя ушел, бдительность потерял, теперь вот, видно, расплачиваться придется.  
  
— А что бы не поделиться, подходи, — Ваня ровно старался говорить. Ванечкино дыхание спокойное рядом ловил и к звукам вокруг прислушивался. Не один этот земеля был.  
  
Высокая фигура тут же выплыла из темноты. Не прячась, встала напротив, в руках холодно блеснула сталь.  
  
Позади тут же шорохи раздались. Их взяли в кольцо. Четверо. Одного Ваня узнал даже, больно приметный у него треух был. Ванечка рядом сквозь зубы воздух втянул. Спиной к спине встал.  
  
Мужик напротив Вани приближался к нему вальяжно, поигрывая ножом. Пробасил:  
— Что вы тут шляетесь? Что вынюхиваете, гниды легавые?  
  
Ваня медленно нагнулся, вытягивая кортик из-за голенища, ответил в темноту:  
— Свой интерес я нужным людям изложил. У тебя ответ есть? Земеля.   
  
Страх за Ванечку захлестывал, силы отнимая: не подумал, не предусмотрел, не уберег. Второй нож в бауле остался. Ваня гадал, как бы Ванечку из-под удара вывести, оглянулся мимолетно и обомлел. У Ванечки в руках тоже сталь блестела. Когда только достать успел? И откуда? Ладно, это потом, это неважно всё сейчас, главное — оружие имеется. Может, отстанут?  
  
Не отстанут. Это Ваня понял, когда выпад внезапный проморгал, и плечо болью обожгло. Не оправился еще после болезни, не вернул прежнюю быстроту и силу — нарвался. Боль спасла, Ваня почти отчаянно в свару кинулся. Старался троих на себя отвлечь. Дрались в темноте и почти полной тишине. Только стоны боли и хриплые выдохи слух рвали, да страх за чужую жизнь. Сердце набатом в виски стучало: Ванечка! Ванечка! Рука порезанная слабеть начала скоро, да и сам Ваня понял, холодея, что выдыхается.   
  
Споткнулся вдруг, на землю кубарем полетел, противника за собой увлекая.   
Тот его под себя подмял, уже ножом замахнулся, горло стальной лапой стиснув, и вдруг завалился безвольным кулем с распахнутыми, стекленеющими глазами и открытым в оскале ртом. Изо рта тоненькой струйкой кровь текла, на грудь капала. Ванечка нож выдернул, назад шагнул. Ваня труп с себя скинул брезгливо, на ноги вскочил. Против них двое осталось. Труп и тот, которого Ваня подрезал, на земле поодаль сидевший, пузо руками державший, не в счет были.  
  
Но двое оставшихся волками смотрели. На приятеля убитого косились. Ваня дорого свою жизнь отдать приготовился. Шепнул Ванечке:  
— Уходи. Там Маруська. Уходи!  
  
Ванечка его плечом в плечо молча толкнул, вперед выдвигаясь. Зло толкнул. Так что Ваня покачнулся даже.  
Те двое наступать начали.  
— Ша!   
  
Голос из темноты раздался, будто цепных псов за поводки дернули. Те мигом присмирели, на месте топтались, ворчали глухо себе под нос только что-то.  
  
Из темноты мужичок вышел, Ване по грудь едва, но сила в нем недюжинная чувствовалась. Ваня нож покрепче перехватил.  
— Тише, тише, граждане, не серчайте. Мы попутали, вы понервничали.   
  
Мужичок подошел не спеша, между ними и кодлой своей встал, к Ване спиной без страха обернувшись, отчитывать своих принялся:  
— Угрюмый, я же тебе объяснял, как культурно себя вести. С людями говорить сначала нужно вежливо, а уж потом ножиками в них тыкать.   
  
Ваня на этих словах безотчетно всхлипнул и закашлялся. Ванечка рядом шумно вздохнул. Мужик на них покосился и продолжил так же основательно, как и начал, будто нерадивых подмастерьев распекал:  
— Так пользы больше. И убытка никакого.  
  
Он к раненому голову повернул, взглядом таким говорящим одарил, что тот отползти попытался, но лишь застонал в голос от бессилия и боли.  
  
— Контуженного этого ты на кой ляд с собой потащил? — мужик ткнул пальцем в сторону трупа. — Знал же, что нельзя ему грубость видеть, не дружил паря с башкой совсем после гражданки. Теперь вот остывает, бедный.   
  
— Это они… — один из тех рот открыл да тут же захлопнул, под тяжелым взглядом съежившись.  
  
— А что вы хотели, милые? Чтоб уважаемые граждане радостно позволили себя зарезать к вашему удовольствию? Сами напросились. Брысь отсюда!  
  
Это он уже не только Угрюмому, который даже плечами поник, бросил, а всем троим. Угрюмый раненого подхватил, встать помог. Приятель его труп как мешок на плечо взвалил и они исчезли в темноте, громко топая.  
  
— Меня Михалычем можете звать, — мужик, к ним повернувшись, улыбнулся, растянув губы в каком-то совершенно людоедском оскале. У Вани мороз по коже пошел.   
  
Михалыч добавил:  
— Руки жать не будем. Ваш интерес, ребятки, я знаю. Завтра в пивную за вокзалом приходите, только с утра самого, тихо пока. Обговорим. И убыток, — он сплюнул на землю, — возместить придется.  
  
Ваня кивнул. Заметил, как точь-в-точь повторил его движение Ванечка.  
— Ну, бывайте, — назвавшийся Михалычем заложил руки в карманы и неспешным прогулочным шагом отправился восвояси.  
  
Как только он скрылся в темноте, Ваня обессиленно сполз на землю: ноги не держали. Страх за Ванечку только сейчас отпускать начал. И боль в плече о себе напомнила.  
— Ты что? — Ванечка рядом стоял, смотрел обеспокоенно, а потом за это самое плечо его потряс. У Вани от боли искры из глаз посыпались. Кажется, он зарычал, потому что Ванечка чуть не отпрыгнул.   
  
— Да что? Зацепили? Сильно? — Ванечка говорил, а Ваня улыбку дурную сдержать не мог: целыми остались, справились! Только вот… Он с земли поднялся, морщась от тянущей боли в плече, спросил:  
— Нож у тебя откуда?   
  
Ванечкин взгляд тут же всю обеспокоенность растерял. Глаза сощурил, явно колкостью ответить собираясь. Но Ваня опередил, выговорив сиплое:  
— Спасибо.  
  
Ванечка замер, внимательно его рассматривая. Потом кивнул, вроде бы улыбнувшись даже, и к дому двинулся.   
  
Ваня за ним шел, еле поспевал. Торопился Ванечка, даже на ногу внимания не обращал, Маруська же дома одна. Ваня на спину широкую засмотрелся и чуть в нее не впечатался, когда Ванечка шаг чуть замедлил, и до Вани слова донеслись:  
— Нож у меня всегда с собой. Опасное нынче время. Особенно для таких, как я.   
  
Ванечка снова вперед двинулся, Ваня за ним брёл, слов найти не мог. Вспоминал всё, как Ванечка с ножом управляется, и честно себе признался, что, если бы не страх за ребенка, уделал бы Ванечка его давно. Подумал, что тогда, при первой встрече, повезло ему: Ванечка тогда от раны не оправился еще, да врасплох достать удалось. Кабы без всего этого, схлестнуться напрямую пришлось, неизвестно, кто верх бы одержал. Но на себя Ваня бы ставить не стал. Ванечке, как оказалось, опыта и мастерства не занимать было.   
  
Маруська их с Гришей в обнимку ждала. С печки рукой махала, там играть устроилась. Но вроде не испуганная была, просто соскучилась за день. Хлеб с картошкой весь умяла, с Гришей точно делилась, котяра на хозяев не посмотрел даже. На руках у нее лежал, щурился сыто, хвостом только лениво дергал, когда Маруська его перехватывала неудобно.   
  
Ванечка, как ее увидел, успокоился тут же. Ваня только сейчас понял, насколько тот взвинченным был, а тут прямо отпустило его. Да и самому Ване легче стало, даже рука вроде как не беспокоила, только слабость наваливалась исподволь, голова всё сильнее кружилась. Ваня к косяку прислониться хотел, промахнулся и чуть не упал. Ванечка его еле успел подхватить, на лавку сгрузил, зашипел, бушлат сдергивая:  
— Да что с тобой? Где? Покажи!  
  
Руку, в красном изгвазданную, к лицу поднес, выругался так, что Маруська с печки голову высунула, протянула возмущенно:  
— Дядь-Ванечка! Ты говорил, что так…  
  
— Марусь, не мешай пока, я тебе потом сказку расскажу. Интересную, — Ванечка это сквозь зубы процедил, продолжая с него одежду стягивать. Правильно в общем, Ваня в грязи хорошо повалялся, почистить надо бы теперь.  
  
Ваня помогал как мог, морщился и себе под нос шепотом ругался, когда до рубахи дело дошло, ткань к ране прилипла. Ваня глазом моргнуть не успел, Ванечка нож достал и в два счета рукав отхватил, остальное через голову сдернул.  
  
Ваня перед ним в кальсонах сидел, глаза таращил. Они почему-то закрыться все норовили, а Ванечка над ним как коршун кружил, осматривал, бормотал что-то. Ваня только “плечо” и “хорошо” расслышать смог.  
  
— Зашить бы надо, конечно, да нечем, — будто с облегчением подытожил Ванечка, или Ване чудилось уже. — Так заживет, если, конечно, опять в драку не встрянешь. Перевяжем сейчас.  
Ванечка на кухню ушел, гремел там, видно, воду грел. Маруська с печи спрашивала, что с дядь-Ваней, Ванечка отшучивался. Слов не разобрать было, будто рой пчел над ухом жужжал. Ваня как в дрему впал. Очнулся, когда за плечо тронули.  
  
— Эй! На стул пересядь. Осторожно только!  
  
Ванечка его на стул усадил, возле стола, поближе к керосинке. Ваня осовело рассматривал тряпки чистые на столе, миску с водой, от которой пар шел. Подумал, хорошо, что Маруся на печке, не увидит кровь, не испугается. Рана-то и впрямь пустяковая была, не рана, считай, а царапина. Отлежится, отоспится, и порядок, главное, жилы не задели.   
  
Ванечкины теплые пальцы плечо трогали осторожно, невесомо почти, Ваня даже глаза прикрыл от нечаянного удовольствия. Хмыкнул невесело, подумав, может и впрямь каждый день в драку ввязываться? Даже если кровью расплачиваться придется, невелика цена. Чтобы перевязывал потом. Чтобы рядом был. В макушку дышал, смотрел обеспокоенно. Касался. Если глаза не открывать, можно себе представить, что в Ванечкиных глазах интерес светится, и трогает он его нежно не потому, что боль причинить не хочет, а потому, что ему нравится его трогать, касаться, гладить. Потому, что ему он, Ваня, нравится. Ваня вздохнул прерывисто, наваждение прогоняя, но поздно было. С ужасом ощутил, что тело на мысли эти крамольные отвечать с охотой начало. А самое страшное, что Ванечка возле его плеча замер, тоже заметив. Еще бы он не заметил — Ваня в одних кальсонах сидел. Ваня краснеть начал неудержимо, даже ступни, кажется, заалели. Хотелось сквозь землю провалиться. Особенно после того, как Ванечка над ухом донельзя ехидно хмыкнул и рану перевязывать продолжил, уже не особо церемонясь.   
  
Больше всего Ване хотелось сейчас на лавку упасть и бушлатом с головой накрыться. Только одежду привести в порядок требовалось, от грязи отчистить. Рукав зашить. Иначе завтра в люди идти не в чем будет. Ваня с радостью этим займется, лишь бы в глаза Ванечке не смотреть. Одна польза была — взбодрился разом.  
  
— Не жмет? — Ванечка повязку наложив, спросил негромко. — Не туго, спрашиваю? — Ваня только головой помотал, взгляд отводя. Ванечка снова на кухню ушел. На стол собирал к ужину.   
  
Маруська с печки запищала:  
— Дядь-Ва-а-ани! Ну можно мне слезть?  
  
Ванечка подошел, снял ее, с собой забрал.   
  
После ужина, когда Ваня курить на улицу собрался, Ванечка ему шепнул, мол, спать не ложись, разговор есть. Ваня подумал обреченно, что сейчас они о его конфузе разговаривать будут. И, когда Ванечка, наконец, Маруську смог угомонить, рассказав ей вожделенную сказку, и к Ване на кухню вышел, он выдохнул, в сторону глядя:  
— Извини.   
  
Ванечка нахмурился недоуменно, потом поморщился, будто кислое что-то съел, отмахнулся досадливо.  
  
— Сколько у тебя денег? — в лоб спросил.   
Ваня опешил, задумался, прикидывая.  
— Месяца три прожить можно. Без шика, конечно.  
  
— Угу. У меня чуть больше наличными, — Ванечка по кухне ходил, губами шевелил, подсчитывая что-то напряженно.  
— Убыток возместить точно хватит. А вот на документы уже может недостать. Придется торговаться. Нельзя им драгоценности показывать. Я их в Харбине обменять планировал на валюту сразу. На нормальные деньги, а не эти.  
  
— Какие драгоценности? — Ваня не дал Ванечке договорить, перебил. — И убыток какой?  
  
Ванечка глянул на него, только головой покачал:  
— Мужик тот, которого я… — осекся и отвернулся. Заусенец грызть принялся, как делал только когда волновался сильно.  
  
Ване обнять его захотелось или хотя бы пальцы от рта отвести, но он мог только словами помочь, поэтому сказал:  
— Мы жизни свои защищали. И Маруська…  
  
— Его я убил. Я, а не мы. Снова кровь. Ладно, — Ванечка головой мотнул, будто отгоняя от себя что-то. — Не то обсудить хотел.   
  
Он к баулам сунулся, шуршал там, искал что-то, подошел и перед Ваней на стол мешочек положил на шнурке длинном, как у ладанки.  
  
В мешочке драгоценности оказались. Ваня не очень в этом разбирался, но ясно было — не новодел какой-то, старые.  
  
— Откуда? — Ваня говорить начал и осекся. Знать не хотел, где и как Ванечка это доставал. Но тот что-то на его лице углядел, вспыхнул тут же, как от пощечины, до злых слез почти, выдохнул:  
— Это наши! Семейные! Что отыскать сумел. И что в закладе не оказалось.   
  
Он пальцами дотронулся осторожно до тускло поблескивающих в свете керосинки камней. Улыбнулся вдруг бледно, как старым знакомым.   
— Это вот отец матери дарил на помолвку, от бабушки досталось. Это — на рождение Анюты. А вот это, — он пальцами цепочку приподнял, на которой будто пасхальные яйца висели игрушечные, из камушков разноцветных, — Олино. Каждый год на пасху отец его на одно звено удлинял. Замуж вышла — сестрам оставила. Лиза с Аней его по очереди в церковь надевали каждое воскресенье. Спорили еще из-за него постоянно...  
  
Ванечка на табуретку рядом опустился обессиленно, будто ноги его не держали. Сидел, руки на коленях сложив, молчал и на камни, мягко поблескивающие, смотрел, взгляда не отрывая. Вот только Ваня знал, что совсем не камни Ванечка сейчас видит, не драгоценности семейные. Ваня даже дышать боялся, страшно было неловким словом еще большую боль причинить.  
  
Гриша с печки спрыгнул. Ванечке об ноги тереться начал, тот не сразу заметил, но потом будто очнулся, улыбнулся краешком губ, кота на руки подхватил, гладить начал. Сказал пару минут спустя хрипло:  
— Нельзя, чтобы про них этот Михалыч прознал. Иначе мы из города живыми не выберемся. Есть еще что-то у тебя, чтобы продать и к наличным добавить? Или так отдать?   
  
Ваня подумал минуту, потом поднялся, кортик свой наградной принес, главную свою драгоценность. Столько лет берег как зеницу ока, как память. И не думал, что расставаться придется.  
— Вот это, разве?   
  
Ванечка на него покосился, будто разрешения спрашивая, клинок в руку взял, в ладони взвесил, примериваясь, взмахнул пару раз, сказал, в сторону глядя:  
— Хорошее оружие. Могут клюнуть. Не жалко отдавать-то?   
  
— А тебе родительское не жалко? — Ваня огрызнуться хотел, только не вышло. Сдавленно прозвучало. Кортик, конечно, жаль до слез почти было в такие лапы грязные отдавать, только куда деваться-то.  
  
Ванечка кортик отложил. Потом сказал, не глядя на Ваню:   
— Я завтра один пойду, — Ваня даже рот открыть не успел, чтобы возразить, как он ладонь выставил, добавил емко: — Я эту шоблу лучше знаю, и как говорить с ними — тоже. Там не кавалерийским наскоком действовать надо. А на тебя Маруська остается, если вдруг что, — и усмехнулся горько. — Ты ей теперь отец, как-никак. Если я не вернусь до вечера, не ищи. Уезжайте. Сразу. Украшения оставлю, ты с собой заберешь. Продашь, если что.   
  
Ваня к нему обернулся, в глаза заглянул. Спокойные глаза были. Уверенные. Разбилось об эту уверенность все Ванино возмущение. Уговаривать, упрашивать, настаивать бессмысленно было. Как тогда, когда Ванечка сказал, что петь для него не будет. Не заставишь. Не переубедишь.  
  
Он комок в горле сглотнул, ожерелье из пасхальных яиц приподнял.   
— Это продавать точно не буду. Памятка Маруське о родных будет.   
  
Ванечка мгновение глядел на него испытующе, серьезно так. Кивнул, а потом улыбнулся легко, будто, приняв решение, груз с плеч сбросил. Кортик в сторону отложил, буркнул:  
— Спать пошли. Поздно уже.  
  
Ваня зевнул, поплелся на лавку свою укладываться. Спать и вправду почти смертельно хотелось. Плечо ныло, конечно, но терпимо.  
  
— Куда? — Ванечка ему в спину прошипел. — На печку лезь, к Маруське! Тебе выспаться нужно.  
  
В этот раз Ваня спорить не стал. Думал, уснуть не выйдет, будет ворочаться полночи, а сам даже не помнил, как голова подушки коснулась. Проснулся — рассвело уже. Маруська рядом посапывала, а в доме тишина стояла. Ваня с печки как ошпаренный слетел. Да толку-то? Пальто нет, кортика, что на столе лежал, тоже. Ушел Ванечка. Ушел и даже не попрощался. Ваня по комнатушке метался, орать хотелось, разбить что-то, голову себе, например, что не догадался проснуться пораньше, что Ванечка вообще сможет уйти, слова на прощание не сказав, но Маруська спала.  
  
Ваня на лавку упал, сидел, успокоиться пытался. Гриша пришел, орать начал. Ванечка утром и сам не поел, и кота не накормил. Разбудить, видно, боялся.  
Кота Ваня накормил. Самому кусок в горло не лез. Перебирал отчаянно разговор в голове и гнал мысль о том, что вчера он Ванечку, может, последний раз в жизни видел. Маруська на печке завозилась. Запищала:  
— Снимите меня!   
  
Она и сама прекрасно туда-сюда лазила. Но ей нравилось на руки падать.  
  
Ваня раскрыл объятья, и Маруська, счастливо повизгивая, в них свалилась. Чтобы повиснуть на нем и болтать на ухо:  
— А мне апельсин снился! Большой-большой, как солнце. А на печке травой пахнет, как летом! Гриша где? А дядь-Ванечка куда делся? А что на завтрак?  
Ваня улыбаться умудрялся, с Марусей разговаривая и завтрак готовя, и даже “Дядь-Ванечка придет скоро” получилось всё с той же улыбкой выговорить. Хотя больше всего сейчас хотелось к вокзалу бежать, в ту пивнушку, куда их звали вчера. Чтобы присмотреть, чтобы рядом оказаться, если помощь нужна будет.   
  
— Дядь-Вань, а у тебя руки трясутся, — Маруська его ладонь поймала, хихикала, снизу вверх на него смотрела удивленными глазищами. — Почему? Почему так бывает? У меня тоже так будет, когда я вырасту? И у дядь-Ванечки трясутся?  
  
Ваня ее на руки взял, на лавку у печки вместе с нею сел. Начал сказку рассказывать. Тряслись не только руки, все нутро тряслось, сердце заходилось, и мысли путались. Успокоиться требовалось. Не хватало еще дочь напугать.  
  
Дочь. Ванечка ее вчера так назвал. И Ваня теперь будет. Через пару сказок и тысячу Маруськиных вопросов Ваня смог себя в руки взять. Настолько, чтобы эти самые руки дрожать перестали, он смог наконец Маруську завтраком накормить. И даже в себя хоть что-то затолкать умудрился.  
  
Время медленно шло, мучительно. Ваня каждую минуту ощущал, будто она через него проходила, изнутри царапая. Маруська после завтрака рисовать устроилась, а Ваня места себе найти не мог. Гришу на руки взял и по комнате из угла в угол шарахался. Два шага в одну сторону, два в другую, как маятник. Гриша через пару минут такой прогулки завозился в руках, замявкал, отпустить пришлось.   
  
Ваня покурить вышел. Не помогало. Он даже вкуса папирос не чувствовал. Дым горький, как пар глотал. И не видел ничего вокруг. Пришло осознание, что до вечера он свихнется. Делом заняться нужно было, отвлечься хоть каплю.  
  
Ваня в дом вернулся, вещи перебирать начал, укладывать и увязывать, чтобы, если что, сразу уйти можно было. А то, пока они в этой конуре обретались, все баулы по углам разбросали. Загадка прямо какая-то: всего ничего тут прожили, да и вещей у них не так чтоб много, а почти все углы заняты оказались.  
  
За этим занятием его Ванечка и застал. Ваня не слышал, как дверь скрипнула, и он в дом вошел, настолько в себя закопался. От радостного визга Маруськи вздрогнул даже, обернулся резко, кружки со звоном с колен уронив. Смотрел, как Маруська к Ванечке на руки карабкается, и от облегчения дух перехватило, в груди кололо, и в горле пересохло резко. Так и сидел на скамье, как дурак таращился.   
  
Ванечка мимо него на кухню прошел, на колени что-то положив. Ваня ему в спину всё смотрел, не отрываясь, и только потом взгляд вниз перевел. На коленях его кортик лежал.  
  
Ваня себя подняться заставил и тоже на кухню сунулся. Там Ванечка всё так же с Маруськой на руках кашу холодную прямо из кастрюли ложкой загребал. Довольный был Ванечка, улыбался весело.  
  
— Как прошло? — Ваня еле выговорить сумел, слова в горле застревали.  
  
Ванечка к нему всем телом развернулся, улыбнулся широко, ложку облизнул, на стол положил. Молчал. Разглядывал, чуть прищурившись, с интересом, будто у Вани на лице все его переживания-метания написаны были. А может, и написаны.   
  
— Паспорта нам сделают, — смилостивился он наконец. — Поторговаться пришлось, конечно. Зато сэкономить удалось, — Ванечка на кортик, что Ваня так и сжимал в ладони, покосился. — Нам тут еще неделю кантоваться, пока делать будут. Как раз рука заживет.  
  
— А потом? — строго спросила Маруся.   
  
Ванечка Маруську на пол спустил, по голове потрепал, сказал с мягкой улыбкой:  
— А потом снова на поезде поедем! Тебе же понравилось?  
  
Маруська запрыгала радостно. Даже Гриша с печки спрыгнул, под ногами замельтешил.  
— Вопросов ненужных не задавали? — Ваня осторожно спросил. И Маруське лишнего знать не надо было, и Ванечкино такое настроение спугнуть боялся.   
  
— Пошли, покурим, — Ванечка мимо него к двери двинулся.  
  
Ваня бушлат, который как раз зашить успел, накинул и следом пошел.  
  
Ванечка из его пальцев папиросу забрал, дождался, пока Ваня свою прикурит, и к огоньку его папиросы своей потянулся. Глаза у него сияли почти: еще один ключ от запертой двери получен, еще один шаг к свободе сделан. Ваня впервые воочию видел, как человек крылья расправляет, в свободе купается. Слепило это зрелище. Ваня зажмурился и не сразу услышал тихое со смешком:  
— Ты что-то бледный какой-то? Болит?  
  
Ванечка про руку спрашивал. А Ване орать хотелось, что да, болит, мочи нет как болит! Сердце. Но он просто кивнул.  
  
— Перевяжу сейчас, я в аптеку зашел, бинтов взял. И обезболивающего у наших новых знакомых достал. В подвал лезть не заставлю, не бойся.  
  
Ванечка говорил, улыбался, а в глазах черти прыгали.  
  
— Ты принял уже, что ли? — Ваня руку протянул. Машинально совершенно. Ванечка на него смотрел удивленно долго, а потом рассмеялся. Головой помотал. Пакетик маленький из кармана достал, в ладонь вложил.  
  
— Мне не надо этого и тебе не надо тоже, — хмуро сказал Ваня, кулак сжимая.  
  
— Выкинуть только не вздумай. Пригодится, может, — Ванечка все еще смеялся, но черти в глазах уже исчезли. Ванечка о новом шаге думать начал, к нему готовиться.  
  
Докурил, жмурясь, окурок выбросил и добавил:  
— Хорошо все прошло. Михалыч мужик правильный. Все сделает, как обещал. В следующий понедельник точно уедем.  
  
Ваня глубоко вдохнул. У них была еще целая неделя. В одном доме. Вместе.  
  
Неделя незаметно пролетела. Когда погода позволяла, они гулять ходили. Когда ветрено было, — а такое в этих краях куда чаще случалось, — дома сидели. Ванечка сказки рассказывал, с Маруськой и котом возился. А Ваня насмотреться на него не мог. Запомнить каждый миг старался. Всё вопроса ждал “Что ты пялишься?”, но Ванечка его не спрашивал. Хотя не мог не замечать, как Ваня смотрит на него и на Маруську. Ваня и не прятался уже, слишком мало времени осталось.  
  
Когда Ванечка документы принес, Ваня одновременно и ужас, и облегчение испытал. За Ванечку радостно было, что мечта его плоть обретает, а вот за себя — страшно. Будущее мрачным виделось, расстанутся — и дышать некем будет. Сейчас вот дышит пока. Маруська на коленях во время ужина сидит — глоток воздуха. На Ванечку смотрит — глоток. А потом не останется ничего.   
  
Всё у них в порядке было и с документами, и с вещами, а вот на поезд они едва не опоздали по глупости. Гриша куда-то запропастился, а без него Маруська уходить отказалась наотрез. Плакала до истерики почти, в косяк вцепившись, хоть силком ее тащи. Ваня готов уже был на подлость такую, хорошо, домовладелец их кота за шкирку припер, доброе дело сделал. Сказал, что к нему в баньку заглянул усатый. Рыбу сушеную погрыз, и как только достал, скотина? Компенсировать велел. Ванечка его причитания выслушал и бумажку ему красненькую сунул, пока Ваня Гришу в такелаж котовий лихорадочно заматывал. На вокзал бежали почти.  
  
Ванечка с ногой своей и с баулами совсем выдохся, у Вани плечо дергать немилосердно стало, когда к вагону подбежали. Подумал мельком, что, поди, перевязку делать надо будет. Успели. Проводник даже Гришу у Ванечки за пазухой в суматохе не заметил.  
Когда до места добрались, Ваня обомлел. Михалыч тот, чтоб ему пусто было, им в купе билеты сделал, как важным господам. Ваня на свой штопанный бушлат покосился, хмыкнул невесело. Зато Ванечка как дома себя чувствовал. Маруську раздевал, Гришу привязывал, баулы заталкивал под полку — и все это одновременно. Пара спокойных дней до границы у них была, можно было выдохнуть.  
  
Ванечка спокойным был и расслабленным, видно, уверен был в документах и в том, что границу они без сучка без задоринки пройдут. А Ваня нервничал, места себе не находил. Не могло всё гладко пройти. Что-нибудь да…  
  
Он не спал ночами, курить то и дело выходил. Ванечка только вздыхал, на него глядя возмущенно, и на другой бок переворачивался, одеяло на голову натягивая. Маруська с ним спала, сопела сладко. Ей-то в поезде нравилось, да и в дороге вообще, всё за веселое приключение сходило. Она то и дело с восторгом поездку с самого первого дня вспоминала, рисунки перебирая: и плацкарт, в котором Гриша злую тетеньку напугал, и вагон с красивыми фиолетовыми диванчиками, и когда они с золотыми лошадками ехали. Сказок уже кучу про их приключения насочиняла, почище чем про Ангела Золотого Апельсина. Ваня с открытым ртом слушал, а Ванечка посмеивался тихонько.   
  
Вот и теперь Ване не спалось, ворочался, будить своих не хотел. Но потом все-таки в тамбур вышел покурить под стук колес. Только в тамбуре курил уже кто-то, и не дешевые папиросы, а дорогое что-то, ароматное.  
  
Ваня не глядя к окну подошел, буркнул “здравствуйте”, ответа от важного господина не ожидая.  
  
— Здравствуйте, Иван. Рад вас видеть в добром здравии.   
  
Ваня рывком обернулся. На господина уставился, в синие дьявольские глаза окунулся. Узнал тут же, онемел от неожиданности. А на него в ответ с улыбкой смотрели, словно и не удивлены были ничуть такой внезапной встречей, будто напротив, именно его и ждали здесь.  
  
— Закурите? — мессир клятый ему портсигар свой щегольский протягивал, зубами в улыбке светил, а глаза цепкие были, внимательные, до самого нутра взгляд пробирал.  
  
Ваня сигарету тонкую и длинную взял и замер. Спросить нужно было что-то, но слишком много на языке вертелось. Хотелось за шкирку взять и трясти, чтобы узнать, как, откуда прознал, кто рассказал?  
  
— Ты преследуешь меня, что ли?  
  
— Я? И в мыслях такого не было. В Петербурге вы ко мне сами пришли, я и подсказал в рамках своих сил, вы тогда совсем на грани стояли. А сейчас нас просто случай свел. Но и хорошо, мне крайне любопытно, как у вас складываются дела.   
  
— Я и сейчас на грани стою.   
  
Мессир дым выдохнул, на него глядя, бровь в немом вопросе приподнял. Мол, продолжайте.   
  
— Сам виноват, знаю, сам всё сломал. Не исправить ничего, — Ваня успокоился внезапно. Понял вдруг, что все это только сон. Просто мессир единственным человеком оказался, с кем он о Ванечке, о них с Ванечкой поговорить по душам мог, не прятаться.  
  
Ники, легко выдыхая дым, помолчал с минуту, потом, глядя в темное окно, сказал задумчиво:   
— Меня всегда поражало, на каких порой тонких нитях держатся человеческие отношения. Преданность. Уважение. Нежность. Такие эфемерные, как паутинки, одним неосторожным движением смахнуть можно. Но именно они превращают чужих друг другу людей в семью. Накрепко соединяют.   
  
Он, наконец, перевел взгляд пронзительно-синих глаз на Ваню. Улыбнулся.  
  
— Fais ce que dois, advienne, que pourra. Знаете, что это значит?   
  
Ваня молча покачал головой.  
  
— “Делай, что должно, и будь что будет”. Рыцарский закон, старый как мир. Следуйте ему, Иван. И пусть будет то, чему должно случиться.   
  
Мессир ему руку протянул, и Ваня в задумчивости ее пожал крепко. Как дверь хлопнула, он даже не услышал, совсем в себя погрузился, не сразу понял, что один остался. Когда горло от дыма жечь стало, в вагон пошел и только под утро, когда снова покурить решил, в кармане портсигар чужой обнаружил. Изящную серебряную безделушку. Как, когда она у него оказалась — не помнил. А ведь думал, что сон. Ваня в то утро весь поезд обошел, в каждое купе постучал. Не было в этом поезде клятого мессира, и не видел никто похожего господина. Можно было бы подумать, что господин Ники ночью или под утро сошел где-то, да вот только не останавливался поезд.   
  
Ваня до утра глаз не сомкнул, мысли все гонял грустные, а утром к нему Гриша пришел, орать начал, завтрак требуя, Маруську с Ванечкой разбудил, так и не довелось прикорнуть. Ваня не знал, как объяснить происшедшее, но с мессиром с самого начала все странно было, поэтому Ваня лишь мысленно его поблагодарил: и за подарок, и за разговор по душам — очень ему нужно было хоть с кем-то о беде своей поговорить, — и за совет, которому Ваня следовать собрался.   
  
Да и некогда об этом размышлять было, к станции Маньчжурия, к границе подъезжали. Ваню потряхивать начало, а ну как Михалыч подвел, не пропустят их через границу? Не пройдут они досмотр. Что тогда? Ваня запрещал себе о плохом думать, но поделать не мог ничего. На Ванечку все посматривал, поддержки ища, да только тот сам в поддержке нуждался. Вроде спокойным был, только Ваня видел, что его тоже изнутри ломает. Он, конечно, старался не показывать, но то пальцы себе выламывал, то заусенец грызть начинал, Ване казалось даже, что колотит Ванечку. Ваня не уверен был, что он от него поддержку примет, но всё равно, улучив момент, сказал негромко:  
— Хорошо всё пройдет. Выпустят. И туда попадем. И всё. Всё хорошо будет.  
  
Ванечка его взглядом непонятным окинул с ног до головы, рассмотрел, будто впервые видел. Улыбнулся вдруг слабо. Кивнул.  
  
На станции в вагон несколько китайцев зашло в мундирах военных, проверку документов начали. Как досмотр пережили, Ваня так и не понял. Он молчал больше, умирая от ужаса, что Гриша, в корзину запрятанный, орать начнет, что Маруська, на людей в форме КВЖД с погонами да пуговицам блестящими во все глаза таращившаяся, ляпнет что-то. Ванечка оживленно говорил за двоих, улыбался доброжелательно. Руку жал китайцу пухлому, про здоровье родителей с уважением расспрашивал.   
  
Подействовало его обаяние, Ваня восхитился даже. Пропустили их, мельком глянув на паспорта. И не досматривали толком. Не обманул Михалыч. Отработал полученные деньги по полной. Но Ваня, только когда они на перроне вожделенного Харбина со всеми своими баулами оказались, в толпе народа, выдохнуть смог. И вдохнуть, наконец, по-настоящему чужой воздух. На Ванечку же даже смотреть больно было. Тот светился весь, не мог улыбку широченную сдержать, растерянную и чуть диковатую, почти подпрыгивал на месте от распиравшего его счастья. Баулы, что в руках нес, на перрон поставил, дышал жадно, головой вертел, озираясь. Казалось, еще мгновение — и взлететь сможет. Совсем мальчишкой выглядел, живым и счастливым. Ваня глаз оторвать не мог.  
  
Задумался, привычно уже прикидывая план действий: найти угол, найти билеты. Только вот билет теперь ему одному нужен был. Ванечка с Марусей дальше тронутся, ну, или тут останутся, если им тут понравится. А у Вани одна дорога — обратно в Советы.


	23. Глава XXII

С вокзала они в центр двинулись. Здесь не было нужды по окраинам прятаться. Никто их тут не искал. И торопиться больше некуда было. Вещи бы сбросить, да погулять можно, осмотреться. Ване самому любопытно было. Они гостиницу почище нашли, но цену там заломили неподъемную, Ванечка скривился, как услышал. Все-таки поиздержались они с этим Михалычем, последнее отдали. Пока Ванечка драгоценности не продаст, жить им придется очень скромно. Это Ваня с сожалением понял, и тут же его радостью накрыло. Повод появился с ними на подольше остаться. Как он их бросить может, пока не уверится в благополучии хотя бы и Маруськи? Никак совершенно. Значит, отложит пока отъезд. Тем более что Ванечка не стал прогонять сразу же, будто так и надо было.  
  
Пока угол искали, намаялись больше, чем за всю дорогу.   
  
Крошечную комнатку в пансионе, что вполне по карману была, удалось снять только благодаря счастливой случайности. Они уже полдня по узким улочкам бродили. Остановились передохнуть да перекуcить малость, совсем из сил выбились. Пока съестное доставали, разбирались, замешкались, Маруська вроде вот только что рядом была, и нету. Калитка в нескольких шагах от них хлопнула. Ваня недокуренную папиросу бросил, за ней следом кинулся. За калиткой дворик маленький скрывался, тенистый, заросший, правда, неухоженный, зато с качелью и лавочкой. Маруська уже на этой качели до самых макушек кустов сирени взлетала, смеялась. А Ваня глазами к скамейке прикипел, такой удобной она выглядела, пусть и не новой, со спинкой резной высокой. Вздохнул тоскливо и Маруську позвал, уходить было надо. Негоже по чужому-то двору без приглашения расхаживать.   
— Маруся!  
  
За спиной грохот непонятный раздался, будто уронили что-то. Ваня обернулся. В палисаднике, за заборчиком, женщина стояла, лоб взмокший ладонью утирала, хозяйка, видно. Перед ней на земле утоптанной поленья валялись.  
— Да пусть покачается девочка, ничего страшного, — женщина с трудом говорила, отпыхивалась, будто отдышаться никак не могла. Русская.  
  
— Добрый день, мадам, — Ванечка, следом подошедший, первым отреагировал, голову склонив. — Простите, что без спросу зашли.  
  
— Бывает. Павлуша опять забыла калитку закрыть.  
  
Ваня, пока они любезностями обменивались, поленья в охапку собрал, спросил:  
— Куда отнести?  
  
Женщина тяжело вздохнула, рукой на дом указала.   
— У дверей сложите, там, под навесом, на растопку.   
  
Ваня, отходя, слышал краем уха, как она, ни к кому будто не обращаясь, сказала:  
— Как хорошо все же, когда мужские руки в доме есть!  
  
Когда Ваня вернулся, дрова в небольшую аккуратную поленницу сложив по-быстрому, Ванечка женщину уже в чем-то горячо убеждал, а та, руки натруженные на груди сложив, степенно кивала.  
  
Ваня подошел, на Ванечку глянул вопросительно. Женщина руку им протянула, сказала спокойно:  
— Меня Натальей Николаевной зовут. Будем знакомы, господа. Я согласна.  
  
Ванечка к протянутой руке приложился, ровно на великосветском приеме. Ваня просто пожал молча, как мужчине, всё еще ничего не понимая.  
  
Ванечка его в бок локтем ткнул, чтобы за ним пошел баулы, у калитки оставленные, забрать, по дороге говорил тихо, шепотом почти:  
— Хозяйка пансиона это. Мы, оказывается, из одной губернии родом. Так что я у нее комнату снял, в накладе не останемся. По хозяйству помогать договорился, у них из рук рабочих — она да две дочери, не справляются. А человека еще нанимать — дорого. Вот часть работой уплатим, часть — деньгами, не сильно дорого получится. Плохо, что без стола, но у нас с собой всё, справимся. Все равно выбирать не приходится пока.   
  
Комната, что им Наталья Николаевна отвела, совсем небольшой была, с одной кроватью и маленьким столиком у окна. Стул тоже был один, кому-то на кровати сидеть приходилось, пока ели. Хозяйка им еще матрас выделила, который, если его разложить, как раз все свободное место на полу и занимал.  
  
Ваня по дому прошелся, когда хозяйка им апартаменты показала и фронт работ наметила, и только головой покачал. По всему видно было, что мужских рук ни дом этот, ни двор давно уже не видели. Одна дверь в чулан, бечевочкой аккуратно подвязанная, чего стоила. Все, пусть и чистотой сверкало, обветшало и буквально на честном слове держалось. Белье постельное, что им выдали, накрахмаленное-наглаженное, а от старости светилось, ровно марля. Ваня глянул и сразу отказался брать, мол, обойдемся. Как барышни хрупкие сами со всем этим хозяйством справлялись только? Ваня и то подмечал, чему Наталья Николаевна внимания не уделила. В саду несколько сухих деревьев спилить давно надо было, калитку поправить, чтоб по земле не ездила, а то она уже борозду пропахать успела. Столбы в заборе подгнили, повалятся скоро.   
  
С сада и начали, в порядок приводить после зимы принялись. Работали там с утра, пока Маруська то на качели качалась, то в большой гостиной рядом с хозяйскими барышнями вертелась, когда те патефон заводили. Очень ей нравилось музыку слушать и пластинки разглядывать. А уж когда ей разрешали ручку патефона покрутить, счастье у девчушки совсем полным было. Ване тоже музыку слушать нравилось, а больше — на Ванечку смотреть, как он подпевает тихонько, улыбаясь порой чему-то своему.   
  
Барышни же с Марусей, ровно как с куклой, возились: то прически придумывали, то наряжали, то танцевать под патефон учили. Отмыли ее наконец, Ване несколько раз воду для ванны таскать пришлось. Греть замучились.   
  
Днем, с делами намеченными покончив, и если тепло было, они все вместе по Харбину гуляли. Ваня с Марусей просто так город рассматривали, а Ванечка искал место, где драгоценности сбыть можно, чтобы дальше двинуться, к морю, и выбраться с материка наконец. Ломбардов на каждом углу понатыкано было, но Ванечку то цена не устраивала, то хозяин смущал. Ваня с одной стороны ему из всех сил удачи желал, а с другой, как пацан, загадывал по-детски, чтобы подольше у Ванечки не получалось. Не хотелось расставаться. Не мог себе этот момент даже мысленно представить, обрывалось внутри всё при одной мысли.  
Странное у Вани впечатление от Харбина было. Будто бы и не уезжали из России совсем. Или, наоборот, на какой-то хитрой машине ехали-ехали и приехали в прошлое, в “дореволюцию” еще и “довоенщину”. Смотрел Ваня по сторонам и удивлялся: вроде бы Китай, а кругом русские лица, на улицах почти сплошь русская речь звучала, городовые прохаживались. Над городом колокольный звон плыл, со всех сторон раздавался. Ваня поразился поначалу, заприметив магазины с русскими вывесками, а потом и внимание обращать перестал. А вот человечек, будто лошадь, тащивший на себе тележку с целым явно русским семейством, его до глубины души поразил. Где это видано, чтобы русские люди на людях ездили, будто на животных?! Это китайцам да японцам в обычае было. Ну и еще буржуям всяким. Ваня рикшу взглядом проводил, на мостовую сплюнул зло. Ванечка рядом хмыкнул только.  
  
Маруська распахнутыми глазищами каждого встреченного китайца провожала, костюмы их рассматривала. Газету выпросила и вечерами всё шляпу такую же из нее свернуть пыталась, Ванечка помогал как мог, Гриша тоже. Хотя он-то скорее мешал. Перед витринами с куклами замирала как зачарованная, во все глаза смотрела. Рассматривала фарфоровых барышень в шелковых платьях с золотым шитьем, с зонтиками бумажными и веерами. Даже не просила, будто знала, что эдакую красоту они себе позволить не могут, но смотрела так отчаянно, когда ее за руку от витрины уводили, впору плакать было. Ваня, когда ее от витрины очередной оттаскивал, зарок себе дал, что не уедет, пока такую вот куколку Маруське не подарит. На память хоть что-то от себя оставит. Заработает как-нибудь, тем же рикшей хотя бы, да хоть грузчиком. Ванечка продолжал ломбарды обходить, а Ваня потихоньку начал работу искать.  
  
В одну из прогулок они на лавочке на аллейке тихой устроились перекусить, когда к ним гражданин подошел. Явно из бывших, из военных. Ваня таких сразу видел, по взгляду, по выправке. Насторожился тут же. Да и Ванечка будто невзначай руку в карман заложил. И только Маруська продолжила как ни в чем не бывало пирожок уплетать, местный, что на пару готовились. Когда Ванечка их покупал, она рядом прыгала и хихикала, это название смешное выговаривая, — “пян-се”.  
  
Ване сейчас не до смеху было. Что этому хлыщу от них понадобилось, узнать хотелось. Он только рыкнуть приготовился недобро, как тот поздороваться соизволил.  
— День добрый, уважаемые господа! А может, товарищи? — хлыщ улыбался, глазами блестел масляно, не нравился он Ване.  
  
— Добрый, — Ванечка слова будто яд цедил. Ваня сам вздрогнул, а хлыщ даже не поморщился. — Чего изволите?  
  
— Вы в городе люди новые, не хотите ли в курс дела войти? Имеем честь вас пригласить…  
Ваня ему договорить не дал, бросил резко:  
— Какого дела?  
  
— Нашего дела. Русского. А если товарищу неинтересно, то что товарищ в Харбине делает?  
  
Ваня даже зубами скрипнул. Почувствовал, как Ванечка локтем в бок ткнул, и охолонул.  
— Какого дела? — Ванечка переспросил. Улыбнулся остро и холодно.   
  
— Приходите завтра вечером вот по этому адресу, сами увидите. И вы тоже, товарищ, приходите. Вам полезно будет, — хлыщ Ванечке в руки картонку исписанную передал, пальцы к шляпе приложил, кланяясь, и удалился. Ванечка карточку рассматривал. Хмурился чему-то.   
  
— Что там? — Ване хотелось просто запретить куда-либо ходить по наводке этого слащавого. Но он лишь вопрос задал. Попытался небрежно, только Ванечку обмануть не получилось, он на Ваню глянул, усмехнулся непонятно.   
  
— Вот завтра и узнаем, когда загляну на огонек.   
  
— Я с тобой пойду!  
  
— Маруську одну оставим? В чужом городе? — Ванечка к Ване обернулся, в глаза заглянул.  
  
— Она привычная уже. Да и барышни хозяйские, если что, приглядят. А я с тобой пойду, — Ваня это с нажимом повторил. Хотя под Ванечкиным взглядом неуютно было.  
  
Ванечка подумал, плечами пожал и кивнул. Тоже, видно, научился определять, когда с Ваней спорить бесполезно было.  
  
Маруська второй пирожок дожевала, крошки птичкам скармливала. Они оба на нее смотрели, и Ваня гадал, как ее в ночь одну оставить, спать, может, уложить?  
  
Ванечка Маруську подозвал, за ладошку взял, пора домой возвращаться было. Опять весь день зря прошлялись. Они по аллейке к дороге вышли. Ваня прикинул, сколько им теперь до дома добираться, по всему выходило — не меньше нескольких кварталов, не заметили, как далековато забрели в поисках. Маруська сначала бодро топала, но скоро хныкать начала, что ножки устали. Немудрено. У самого Вани вон тоже устали. А Ванечка губу кусал то и дело, у него-то нога наверняка давно уже болеть начала. Ваня Маруську на руки подхватил, понес. Он бы и Ванечку понес, да тот не позволил бы ни в жисть. Маруська его за шею обняла, рассказывала что-то. Теплая была, сердечко как у птички билось. У Вани сердце от нежности заходилось.  
  
Ванечка, ругательство прошипев, остановился. Ногу тер, сморщившись. На поребрик уселся, рикшу заметил — свистнул. Тот тут же развернул свою тележку и, не успел Ваня глазом моргнуть, к ним подбежал. Кланялся, на ломаном русском говорил что-то, Ваня и разобрать не мог.   
  
Ваня, Маруську на землю поставив, смотрел, как у худого, низкорослого человека ребра от бега ходуном ходят, струйки пота по шее текут, дыхание свистящее слышал.   
  
— Садитесь, ну! — нетерпеливо позвал Ванечка. Он уже в тележку забрался и подвинулся, место освобождая.  
  
— Я не сяду, — хрипло сказал Ваня.   
  
Ванечка хотел что-то сказать, да сдержался. Выдохнул медленно сквозь зубы. Маруську позвал:  
— Марусь, давай, поехали прокатимся, быстро дома окажемся.  
  
Маруська попятилась и за Ванину ладонь уцепилась, с китайца растерянных глаз не сводила. Головой мотала отрицательно, чуть не плакала. Ваня ее снова на руки подхватил, к себе прижал, чтобы не разревелась.  
— Марусь, ну ты что? — Ванечка беспомощно как-то спросил. — Поехали, а? Пожалуйста. Я устал очень.  
  
— Ты езжай, — Ваня сказал торопливо, — у тебя нога ведь… А мы пешком потихонечку.  
  
Ванечка вспыхнул, Ваню взглядом злым полоснул. Выбрался махом из тележки, про ногу будто забыв, рукой рикше зло махнул, прогоняя, и вперед по дороге рванул, их не дожидаясь.  
  
Ваня c Марусей на руках следом пошел.  
  
Рикша за ними двинулся, кланялся не переставая, щебетал всё, просил, поди, добрых господ прокатиться с удобствами за небольшую денежку. Ване тошно стало. Он себя на месте этого рикши представил, собирался ведь заработать, хоть бы и так. Но понял сейчас, что вот так — не сможет. Одно дело тележку груженую на себе честно таскать, а вот так следом бежать, униженно в глаза заглядывая, ровно псина уличная…   
  
Ванечке, видно, тоже этот концерт затянувшийся не нравился. Он остановился, из кармана деньги выгреб руками трясущимися и рикше сунул. На Ваню не посмотрел даже. Опять вперед уковылял.  
  
Потом этот рикша долго за ними шел, лепетал что-то, деньги к груди прижимая, пока Ванечка не заорал на него уже, прогнать пытаясь. Но тот отстал ненамного совсем и все равно сопровождал, до самого дома довел. И потом еще долго в окне маячил.  
  
— Он под нашими окнами ночевать, что ль, будет? — Ванечка, в комнату зайдя, у окна на стул опустился, ногу растирал, скривившись, и на улицу то и дело поглядывал.  
  
— Похоже, — Ваня зевнул и добавил, не выдержав — Ждет, что утром ты выйдешь и еще ему денег за просто так отвалишь.   
  
— Рот закрой, — Ванечка в долгу не остался. — Ты заебал уже инвалида из меня делать. “У тебя нога, у тебя нога…”  
  
— А ругаться плохими словами нельзя! Дядь-Ванечка, ты сам говорил! — Маруська, пытавшаяся Гришу из чашечки фарфоровой напоить, от своего занятия оторвалась, смотрела строго на Ванечку, бровки сведя. Ванечка взгляд пристыженно опустил, только под нос себе что-то пробормотал.  
  
Маруся к окошку подошла, на цыпочки встала, выглянула.  
— Такой грустный дядя с тележкой. Маленький. Кушать, наверное, хочет. А давайте его себе заберем, как Гришеньку?   
  
Ванечка поперхнулся и закашлялся. Ваня рот открыл и закрыл снова, не зная, что сказать. Ванечка ладонь к губам поднес, зажмурился и прыснул вдруг, от смеха сгибаясь.   
— Мда, вот именно китайчонка Ли и его сорока родственников нам для полного счастья и не хватает, — Ванечка говорил и слезы утирал.  
  
Ваня за живот держался. И только Маруська на них таращилась, насупившись: поняла, что не будет в их семействе прибавления, и огорчилась.  
  
Потом вдруг засияла от какой-то только что пришедшей мысли, разулыбалась и протянула умильно:  
— Я кушать хочу!  
  
Ваня тут же подвох почуял, уж больно хитрющая улыбка у нее была, точно шкода на ум опять какая-то пришла. Но и правда ужинать пора было. Не зря они с собой посуду да примус тащили, пригодилась вот теперь.  
  
Ваня лапшу варить поставил. Хорошая штука оказалась эта китайская лапша — вкусная, дешевая и варилась махом. Покрошить в нее хоть яйцо вареное, хоть еще что, и готово, все сыты.   
  
За ужином Маруська лапшу уплетала, с хлюпаньем ее втягивала и все на окно косилась. Ванечка улыбку прятал, да и Ваня давно понял, что егоза задумала.  
  
Когда она совсем уже извелась и на месте подпрыгивать начала, Ванечка сжалился, спросил:  
— Ну давай, что ты там хотела?  
  
— Дядя! Который китаец. Его тоже покормить нужно. Пошли! — она вскочила, Ванечку за руку потянула. Проследила, чтобы в миску с горкой этой лапши положили, несла в руках, как каравай желанному гостю. Ваня с Ванечкой за ней по всему двору важно шествовали, будто свита. У Ванечки смех временами прорывался ребяческий почти. Да и сам Ваня улыбку дурную сдержать не мог. Ровно волхвы с дарами.  
  
Китаец от этой их торжественной процессии малость очумел, замер возле своей тележки. Ваня, чтобы еще больше не напугать, близко подходить не стал и Ванечку притормозил.  
— Вот! Ужин! — Маруська это гордо выговаривала, миску протягивала.  
  
Китаец с нее на них глаза переводил. Очень широко раскрытые глаза, и не скажешь, что китайские. Ваня запрещал себе даже улыбаться. А Ванечка ближе подошел, сказал как можно мягче:  
— Возьмите, пожалуйста.   
  
Китаец дрожащими руками миску из Маруськиных рук подхватил, чуть ли не к груди прижал. Смотрел на них во все глаза.  
  
Ванечка Маруську за плечо потянул:  
— Пойдем, Марусь.  
  
Она всё оглядывалась, спрашивала недоуменно:  
— А почему дядя не ест?   
  
Потом примолкла, насупилась, видно, догадалась своим умом, почему. Прошептала:  
— Он деткам отнесет, да?  
  
— Может, деткам, может, папе с мамой. Пойдем, спать пора.  
  
Ванечка погрустнел как-то. Да и Ване невесело стало. Спать молча укладывались, даже Маруська, шебутная обычно, быстро улеглась, к Ване под бок прибилась и даже сказку не потребовала на ночь.   
  
Утром, едва выглянув в окно, Ваня снова китайца увидел. Ванечка тоже в окно глянул, сказал усмехнувшись:  
— Приручили, придется кормить.  
  
Гриша тут же голову поднял, мявкнул хрипло, потянулся, одеяло когтя. Слова “кормить” и ”еда” он отлично знал.  
  
Маруська, из-под одеяла носик высунув, спросила, зевая:  
— А как дядю китайца зовут?  
  
Ваня затылок почесал. Ванечка, рубаху натягивая, сказал весело:  
— Вот сегодня и узнаем.  
  
Китаец, которого и впрямь Ли, оказывается, звали, вымытую миску с тысячей поклонов вернул, а потом исчез куда-то, работать, видно. Ваня с Ванечкой тоже весь день трудились не покладая рук. Деревья старые вырубили все, наконец, и на дрова их пилили, в поленницу складывая. До вечера день быстро пролетел. К вечеру Ваня беспокоиться начал. Как все пройдет? Вот куда им идти, к какому черту в гости? Мало им Читы было? Но Ванечка твердо намеревался пойти, а Ваня его одного отпускать не собирался.  
  
Маруське строго-настрого велели Наталью Николаевну слушаться. Маруська уперлась, правда, что взрослая уже и сама в комнате посидит, Гришу воспитывать будет, рисовать и с куклами играть. Сговорились на том, что коли ей страшно станет, то в гостиную к Наталье Николаевне и барышням спустится.  
  
Сами, как темнеть начало, двинулись. Ванечка уверенно шел, адрес нужный разыскивая: он город уже успел выучить, центр — так точно. Ваня следом топал. Не хотелось ему идти, всё нутро противилось, но деваться некуда было. А по бульварам дамы с кавалерами, богато наряженные, под ручку прохаживались. Машины даже бибикали, изредка по дороге проезжая. Из дверей ресторанов и прочих едален запахи вкусные разносились. Хорошо в Харбине жили, да только не все. Ваня и нищету и голытьбу тоже замечал: девушку в штопанном-перештопанном, но чистом пальтеце и ботиночках с примотанной веревкой подошвой, куда-то спешащую; пацаненка, голодными глазами на окна закусочной зыркающего. Ваня на Ванечку покосился, но тот не замечал ничего будто, вперед напролом пер. Весь в себя погрузился, бормотал даже под нос что-то.  
  
Нужное место оказалось кабаком каким-то, правда, под пышной вывеской, которая гласила, что зашли они аж в “Собрание-клуб”. Швейцар на входе их пускать отказывался, грудью дверь заслонил, пока Ванечка ему карточку не показал, что им незнакомец вручил. Швейцар эту самую карточку ловко из Ванечкиных пальцев выдернул и тут же с поклоном двери открыл.   
  
— Добро пожаловать, господа. Вам в гостиную, по коридору и направо, последняя дверь, там господа офицеры в отдельном зале расположились.  
  
— Позеры! — это Ванечка зло прошипел, когда уже по коридору шли. Ваня о складку пыльной ковровой дорожки споткнулся, еле равновесие удержал. Ванечка даже не заметил. Двери дубовые распахнул, в зал входя.  
  
Ваня такого сборища никогда не видел. Глаза резало от блеска хрусталя в люстрах да канделябрах, в графинах да бокалах. Шумно было и накурено, хотя народу немного было, видимо, все только собирались.  
  
Разговор оживленный, когда они вошли, резко прекратился, к ним развернулись все, рассматривали с интересом. С мест даже встали, чтобы приветствовать. Все честь по чести, Ваня скривился, не удержавшись.  
  
Самый пожилой среди них, седобородый мужчина с цепким взглядом, каблуками щелкнул:   
— Подполковник Соболев. С кем имеем честь, господа?   
  
— Кузнецов Иван, — Ванечка ту фамилию назвал, на которую ему Михалыч документы сделал.  
  
— Кузнецов, значит, — подполковник усмехнулся, ни капли не поверив. — Так у вас, друг мой, добрая половина Харбина в родственниках. А вы, молодой человек?  
  
— И я Иван. Ефимов, — Ваня настоящую фамилию тоже называть не стал.   
  
— С какой целью в город прибыли, господа?   
  
Их пригласили за стол, предложили закурить и выпить. Соболев рядом уселся, его цепкий, в нутро пробуравливающийся взгляд стал Ваню напрягать. Кулаки чесались.  
  
Ванечка плечами пожал.  
— С целью уехать.  
  
— Совсем на чужбину, значит? Родные пенаты на поругание оставите? Не жаль? — Соболев этот рюмку полную в себя опрокинул, не закусил и не поморщился даже, продолжил светскую беседу, которая куда больше на допрос смахивала. Вокруг тихие разговоры велись вроде бы, но Ваня кожей ощущал, что все внимание в этой комнате к ним троим приковано. — Отчизне помочь не хотите? Большевистскую заразу выкорчевать?  
  
Ваня зубами скрипнул, почувствовал тут же, как Ванечка под столом ему на ногу наступил, отвечая подполковнику с улыбкой. Ох, и нехорошая это улыбка была.   
— Поздновато, не находите?  
  
— Что поздновато? — подполковник кончик бороды подкручивал, в самую душу заглядывал.   
Но Ванечка не смутился.  
— Выкорчевывать. И спасать. Нечего уже спасать, господин подполковник, уверяю вас. И некого, — Ванечка рюмку, ему кем-то заботливо под руку пододвинутую, нашел и выпил, зажмурившись.  
  
— Я, пожалуй, пока оставлю вас, господа. Посидите, осмотритесь. Послушайте, — Соболев ушел. А на столе перед Ваней как по волшебству графин с водкой оказался, и рюмки снова наполнились.  
  
— Не пей больше. Пожалуйста, — шепнул Ваня. На Ванечку даже смотреть боялся, но не попросить не мог. Нельзя Ванечке пить было. Тем более здесь.  
  
Ванечка вторую рюмку загреб и в себя опрокинул лихо. Ваня только выдохнул и кулаки, вновь сжавшиеся, себя разжать заставил.  
  
— Истинно русские люди с радостью встретят освободителей от красной заразы! — тут же встрял кто-то со стороны. Голос был противный, звонкий слишком. Ваня на него всем телом обернулся, рявкнул:  
— А не истинно?   
  
Он даже рассмотреть толком не успел, кто это был. Говоривший тут же в клубах дыма сигаретного скрылся, только спина мелькнула.  
  
К ним подходили, здоровались-знакомились, пожимали руки, говорили “добро пожаловать”. Ваня опасался, что будут расспрашивать, где они и за кого воевали, но тут не принято, что ли, было в душу особо лезть. Вежливо представлялись, улыбались, обменивались дежурными фразами, но в разговор не тянули насильно, так что они больше слушали и смотрели.   
  
А вокруг уже споры разгорались: про спасение России, про то, кто же ошибку с самого начала в войне допустил, есть ли смысл в политике “непредрешенчества”... Ваня невольно хмыкнул, подумав, что эти граждане такой болтологией не первый год занимаются. И как не надоело? Только и слышалось со всех сторон горячечное:  
— Нет, господа, если бы Юденич не провалил наступление на Петроград…  
  
— Вы забываете, что у большевиков не было такой разрозненности, нам еще тогда надо было объединять свои силы...  
  
— У Деникина никакой внятной программы не было. Впрочем, при всем моем уважении к Александру Васильевичу, он тоже толковыми идеями обустройства России не блистал...  
  
— Мягкотелость, господа! Только и исключительно мягкотелость и благоглупости, вроде офицерской чести! Надо было сразу действовать, жестко и решительно! В белых перчатках грязь разгрести и не запачкаться не выйдет.   
  
Ваня на Ванечку смотрел почти не отрываясь, хоть и прятать взгляд пытался. Тот не пил больше. Но лицо у него такое было, что Ваня опасаться за конец этого вечера стал. Вот вроде спокойно, человек сидит, улыбается даже краешком губ, кивает кому-то благосклонно вроде как, сигаретой затягивается медленно, а на душе у него злость клокочет. Ваня ее прямо чувствовал. Бесился Ванечка. Ваня его таким даже в Петрограде в самые черные дни не видел. Только почему? Спросить бы, но не время сейчас было, да и не место. Ванечка поднялся вдруг из-за стола, будто решил что-то окончательно, к выходу двинулся, ни на кого не глядя и вопросительных взглядов не замечая. Ваня следом пошел. Он как раз все замечал. И как смотрели на них, кто с пониманием и сожалением, кто со злобой открытой, и как переговаривались между собой, головами качая.  
  
На улицу вышли. Ваня за Ванечкой следом шел, едва успевал. Беспокойство внутри странное было, царапало что-то, покоя не давало. Ваня прислушался, замерев на мгновение, а потом в несколько широких шагов Ванечку догнал и за рукав ухватил, чтоб задержать.   
  
Скула тут же болью взорвалась, а из глаз искры посыпались. Ваня охнул.  
  
Ванечка кулак потирал, на него смотрел исподлобья, скалился, дыхание переводя. Казалось, еще движение неловкое — вперед кинется и в горло вцепится.   
  
Ваня слезы невольные стер, спросил растерянно:  
— Чего ты? Я не… За нами идет кто-то.  
  
Ванечка моргнул, будто морок прогоняя, смутился словно даже. Озираться по сторонам начал. Ваня тоже прислушивался и лицо трогал, синяк знатный обещался появиться.  
  
От голоса, что за спиной раздался, Ваню мороз по коже продрал, будто с того света с ним заговорили. Когда он последний раз хозяина этого голоса видел, тот не жилец был. Ванечка, похоже, того же мнения придерживался — отшатнулся, побелел почти, ладонью рот зажимая.   
— Быстрые вы, еле догнать успел, — корнет — как же его там? Карелин, кажись? — всё так же гнусавил, всё также спадала на глаза непослушная челка, вот только взгляд стал совершенно другим. И помирать он точно больше на собирался, великорусская тоска исчезла, как не было.  
  
— Слава... — Ванечка имя выдохнул, вперед шагнул, рукой плеча коснулся осторожно, будто проверяя, не привиделось ли.   
  
— Да живой я, живой! Чего всполошились? — он смеялся, а потом сгреб Ванечку в медвежьи объятья. Ванечка в ответ стиснул его плечи побелевшими пальцами, имя шепча, то и дело в лицо всматривался неверяще — не чудится ли? Карелин же на Ваню через его плечо смотрел, не отрываясь. Тоже признал.  
  
Ваня выдохнул судорожно. Ничего хорошего ему эта встреча не сулила, одни только неприятности. Только не о них у Вани мысли были. Не нравилось ему, как Ванечка Карелину обрадовался, будто не просто знакомому старому, а дорогому человеку. Близкому. Сердце сжалось.  
  
— Добрый вечер, корнет, — голос хриплый был, конечно, но спокойно вышло.   
  
— Был корнет, да весь вышел. Рад встрече!  
  
Слава Ванечку отпустил, Ване руку протянул, пожал крепко.  
— Не тряситесь, товарищ матрос, кто прошлое помянет… Что вытаращился, а, Ванька? Я ж говорил, примирились мы. Ты вот мне лучше скажи, как это тебя угораздило-то? Какими путями с революционным матросом судьба свела?   
  
Карелин уже откровенно ржал. Ванечка покраснел, глаза прятал. А Ване сбежать отсюда хотелось. И из Харбина тоже.   
— Пойдемте, поговорить надо, господа и товарищи, — тот снова улыбнулся легко, по-мальчишески. — Я тут одно место знаю, не помешает никто. Пойдемте.  
  
Ванечка за корнетом бывшим как привязанный шел, глаз отвести не мог. Ване показалось, что Ванечка за ним и в пекло бы сунулся, да куда угодно. Больно на это смотреть было. Ваня руки в карманы заложил, чтобы не дрожали, за ними пошел.  
  
В кабаке, куда корнет их привел, не так шикарно было, но чисто, и публика водилась приличная. На полукруглой сцене цыганский хор пел. Карелин на столик в углу показал, подальше от сцены:  
— Там нам не помешают.  
  
Ванечка к стене, как всегда, протиснулся. Корнет рядом с ним развалился вальяжно. Ваня напротив него сел.  
— Эге. Это где это вы, товарищ матрос, уже подраться успели? — корнет на его скулу косился да взгляд ехидный с Вани на Ванечку переводил.  
  
Ваня вспыхнул как ошпаренный. Догадка его пронзила дикая, что всё этот корнет знал про Ванечку и Ванечкины... пристрастия. И про его, получается, теперь тоже догадался.  
  
— Я пойду! Вам, наверное, поговорить нужно, — Ваня вскочил почти со стула, но Ванечка его через стол за руку поймал, удержал, взглядом одним на место сесть заставил. Корнет, что удивительно, промолчал. Официанта подозвал как ни в чем не бывало.  
  
Когда на столе водка и закуска появились, и корнет разливать стал по рюмкам пузатым, он Ванечке едва на донышке плеснул. Видно, тот и вправду хорошо Ванечку знал.  
— Так зачем приехали? — это корнет уже после третьей рюмки спросил, серьезным разом стал, глаза улыбаться перестали.  
  
— Чтобы уехать. Ты же слышал, небось, — Ванечка кусок мяса на тарелке ножом кромсал остервенело почти. — Сам-то что здесь? Застрял или тоже в прошлом увяз? Вернуться мечтаешь, как все эти? Сидеть тут, киснуть в мыслях о безвозвратно ушедшем, годами из пустого в порожнее переливать. В-в-вояки, мать их.  
  
Нож по тарелке скрипнул, чуть искры не вышибая.  
  
—Тихо, тихо, Вань. Выдохни, — корнет лапищу свою протянул, Ванечку по отросшим волосам потрепал. Ласково так. — Не мечтаю. Прав ты, некуда возвращаться, да и прошлым жить нельзя. Сын у меня маленький. Ждем, когда подрастет, и куда-нибудь подальше отправимся. Туда, где русских нет.   
  
Ванечка нож отложил, рюмку поднял. Они выпили, не чокаясь. За матушку Россию, потерянную и поруганную, видно. Ваня пить не стал.  
— Сын? — Ванечка брови поднял, улыбнулся удивленно. — Надо же... Как назвал-то?   
  
— Андреем.  
  
Ванечка замер, а потом медленно кивнул. Ваня с трудом припомнил, что, кажется, Замайского Андреем звали. Они снова выпили, не чокаясь. Ваня уже гадал, как будет Ванечку домой тащить. Но выглядел тот пока вполне трезвым, да и Карелин молодец, по капле ему наливал.  
По прищуренным глазам Карелина видно было, что его мысль какая-то гложет. Он огляделся, наклонился поближе к ним и заговорил негромко:  
  
— Я вопрос задавал и очень на него ответ хочу услышать. Так какими путями анархиста и большевика судьба свела? Да так, что они вместе в эмиграцию подались? При том что этот матрос у этого самого анархиста в плену был и еле живым ушел.  
  
Глаза у него жесткими сделались, цепкими. Ваня в них посмотрел и увидел на миг не нынешнего Карелина, а того, шестилетней давности, когда он в прицеле Ваниной винтовки у стенки стоял и сам же ему "пли" скомандовать пытался. Себя корнет винил в том, что банда Замайского от Мирона уйти не сумела, и навряд ли до сих пор этот груз с души снять смог. И все, что было, несмотря на слова о "примирении" вовек не забудет. Впрочем, как и все они.  
Ваня на Ванечку вопросительно посмотрел. Тот вилку отложил, замер, будто с мыслями собирался, сказал тихо:   
— Так получилось, Слав, — Ванечка улыбнулся, взгляда не отводя. — Жизнь все по местам расставила. Товарищ Евстигнеев ко мне претензий больше не имеет, да и я к нему тоже. Выяснили всё. Забыть прошлое стараемся. Тем более, Иван Марусю спас.  
  
— Марусю? — Слава нахмурился недоуменно. — Это кто?  
  
— Моя дочь.  
  
— Моя племянница.  
  
Они с Ванечкой это одновременно сказали, друг на друга уставились и тут же глаза отвели. У Карелина брови изумленно вверх взлетели.  
  
— Она моя племянница, — повторил Ванечка. — Олина дочь. Ольга с мужем погибли, а я ребенка вовремя найти не смог. Сам знаешь, какая сейчас неразбериха. Пропала бы девочка, если бы ей Иван не встретился. Он ее нашел, привязался. Увидишь, поймешь, почему, — Ванечка рассмеялся тихо, — удочерил. Потом я их уже нашел, вместе из России выбираться решили. Нам с Маруськой советский климат для здоровья не пользителен, знаешь ли, — Ванечка хмыкнул и в наступление пошел: — Сам-то что здесь застрял? Потом ведь поздно может быть. У комиссаров руки длинные.  
  
Слава помрачнел тут же, пальцами в отросшие патлы зарылся.  
— Мать ни в какую не хочет. Говорит, могила отцовская тут, значит, и она — тут. Не могу я, в общем, пока уехать.  
  
Слава медленно, в задумчивости, разлил водку из графина, всем до краев, и даже Ванечке всклень налил. Выпили молча.  
— Да и, говорил же, сынишка маленький еще, чтобы его за море везти. Пусть подрастет.   
  
При мысли о сыне у Карелина лицо улыбкой расцвело, и даже глаза посветлели.  
— А вы приходите в гости завтра вечером! С Саней увидишься, она рада будет, — это он уже Ванечке одному говорил, адрес на салфетке записывая огрызком карандаша. У того от этих слов аж глаза заблестели, разрумянился весь, разулыбался.  
— С той самой Саней?  
  
— А с какой еще?   
  
— Вот не знаю, поздравить тебя или посочувствовать, — Ванечка засмеялся, голову запрокидывая. — А Карина? Про нее больше ничего не слышал? — Ванечка, спрашивая, аж подобрался, весь в слух обратился. Но Карелин только головой покачал.  
  
Они еще что-то с Ванечкой обсуждали, смеялись над общими воспоминаниями, грустили и пили, не чокаясь. Ваня папиросу за папиросой смолил, глаза от дыма щурил. Чувствовал себя лишним. И здесь, и в жизни Ванечки вообще. Друга Ванечка встретил, старого и верного. Не даст корнет ему пропасть. А Ване обратно, стало быть, пора, не нужен он тут больше. Ни Ванечке, ни Маруське.  
— Вань, я пойду. Там Маруська одна. Ты сиди пока. Тебя корнет, если что, проводит.  
  
— Можешь меня Славой называть. Зачем так официально.   
  
Карелин в глаза Ване смотрел внимательно, сказал:  
— С Ванькой мы все выяснили, он с тобой тоже. Осталось нам с тобой разобраться.  
  
Ваня подобрался весь, ожидая недоброго.   
— Я, Иван, зла на тебя не держу. И даже комиссара твоего… — Слава ладонь, на столе лежащую, в кулак сжал до побелевших костяшек, но улыбнулся. Правда, улыбка на оскал похожа была. — Понимаю. Тебя вот не понимаю. Жив-здоров твой комиссар вроде? А коли жив, как такой верный пес его бросить решился, а? Ты ж у него всегда тенью за спиной маячил.   
  
— Ваня уже сказал, почему, — Ваня смотрел в ответ на Карелина твердо. Кожей чувствовал, как Ванечка к его лицу взглядом напряженным прикипел. — И я повторяться не буду. Мы друг с другом разобрались, остальное тебе знать незачем.   
  
Карелин помолчал, в сторону глядя, вилку в руках бездумно вертел.   
— Жалко мне комиссара, честно тебе скажу. Хитрый он, гад, но не подлый. А без подлости в матушке-России не выжить. Особенно сейчас. Наслышан я, что там происходит. Что ж, выпьем? За здравие живущих да за упокой погибших. С обеих сторон, правых и виноватых. Земля ведь всех без разбору приняла, что уж нам делить теперь.  
  
Выпили. Молчали. Цыгане на сцене что-то разудалое петь начали, народ в кабаке вразнос пошел. Ване тошно стало. Он только встать хотел, чтобы на воздух выйти, как Ванечка поднялся, мимоходом его за руку тронув, проговорил торопливо:  
— Нам пора, Слав. Маруська ждет.   
  
Они из кабака вышли, и Ваня только сейчас понял, насколько там душно было и накурено, полной грудью свежий воздух вдыхая.  
  
— А от офицерья здешнего подальше держитесь, сами не заметите, как в разведку английскую или еще какую завербуют, — Слава им на прощание руки жал, улыбался опять.  
  
Ванечка тоже улыбнулся широко, светло как-то, и к нему обниматься полез. Руки на широкие плечи закинул, лбом в плечо уткнулся, шептал что-то. У Вани сердце зашлось, отвернуться пришлось, чтобы они его кислой рожи не разглядели.  
  
“Уезжать надо”. Мысль тоскливая была, вязкая, в голове с начала вечера крутилась. Обещал же себе, что, как только у Вани и Маруси хорошо все будет, уедет, значит, надо уезжать.   
Ванечка домой быстрым шагом шел, напевал себе что-то под нос. Радостным был, взбудораженным. Ваня за ним едва поспевал.   
  
Китайца, привычного уже, возле дома не обнаружилось.   
  
Ванечка по лестнице на второй этаж поднялся, на цыпочках ступая. Скрипучие ступеньки они выучили уже, хозяев беспокоить не хотелось.   
  
В комнату дверь открыл и замер на пороге, за косяк схватившись. Ваня через его плечо в комнату заглянул. Керосинка на столике горела, листки изрисованные по всему полу валялись разбросанные. И ни Маруськи, ни Гриши не было.  
  
Ванечка к нему развернулся, в глаза уставился взглядом беспомощным, спросил растерянным шепотом:  
— Где она?  
  
— У Натальи Николаевны, наверное, — Ваня тоже почему-то шепотом ответил, — я сейчас схожу, спрошу.  
  
На негнущихся ногах вниз спустился, отчаянно надеясь, что девчушка просто к хозяйке напросилась, задремала там.   
  
Через десять минут весь дом на ушах стоял. Маруськи нигде не было. И после девяти вечера, когда она из гостиной ушла, ее никто не видел больше.  
  
На побелевшее лицо Ванечки смотреть страшно было. А Ване хотелось башку свою дурную об стену расшибить. Зачем следом потащился? Зачем, дурак?! Лишнюю минутку урвать хотелось? Сидел бы дома, за ребенком следил!  
  
За два часа они все окрестные районы обошли. На улицах уже пусто было, нагулялись горожане, по домам разбрелись. Ванечка горло сорвал, Маруську выкрикивая.  
— Это я виноват! — Ваня уже в голос себя клял. — Не надо было с вами в кабак идти. Где ее теперь искать?   
  
У Вани голос на хрип сбился.  
  
— Я тебя задержал, — Ванечка сквозь зубы выругался неразборчиво. — И сам сколько просидел, поговорить хотелось. Идиот!   
  
— Маруся-я-я! — Ванечка снова заорал во все горло. Замер, вслушиваясь в звуки засыпающего города.   
  
Им никто не ответил, только где-то рядом хлопнули ставни.  
  
Ваня на отчаянное лицо Ванечки смотрел, и выть хотелось от бессилия и жгучей вины. От страха руки тряслись уже, вот просто ходуном ходили. Ребенок ночью в чужом незнакомом городе, где всякой шушеры полным-полно. Здесь Леньки нет, который шпану мог на поиски поднять. Они город не знают. Ваня Мирона вспомнил, и будто теплом повеяло, будто рука дружеская на плечо легла.  
— В полицию идти надо, — он это Ванечке тихо сказал, но уверенно.  
  
Ванечка на поребрик возле пансиона, к которому они вернулись в очередной раз, упал почти, ногу тер, сам того не замечая.  
  
Кивнул:   
— Ага.   
  
Они к участку направились, но едва на пару десятков метров отойти успели, как шаги за углом заслышали. И Маруськин звонкий голосок. Ванечка на её голос с такой скоростью рванул, что Ваня догнать не сумел.   
  
Картина им открылась просто великолепная. В свете уличных газовых фонарей Маруська на повозке, что рикша, Ли этот самый, вез, как принцесса из сказки восседала. Гришу на коленях держала. И веером обмахивалась важно.   
  
Их завидев, рукой махать начала радостно, на месте подскакивала.   
— А Гриша сбежать хотел! — Маруськин голос пол-Харбина слышало. — А мы его поймали! И катали! Мне Ли помогал, он хороший!  
  
У Вани ноги от облегчения подкосились, думал, там на месте и рухнет. Одно удержало — Ванечка просто повис на нем без всякого стеснения, до боли в плечо вцепившись. Дышал часто-часто. Ваня его приобнял чуть, поддерживая, услышал, как у него сердце бешено колотится.   
  
— Я ее выпорю, богом клянусь, — Ванечка просипел почти.  
  
— Только после меня, — Ваня еле выговорил, язык не ворочался, от облегчения неописуемого. Он даже не совсем понимал, что именно сказал.  
  
От вежливого китайца они битых полчаса отделаться не могли. Тот всё кланялся, рассказывал что-то, показывая то на пансион, то на мрачного Гришу, то на Марусю, то на тележку свою. Маруся тем временем Ваню за руку дергала настойчиво:  
— Дядь-Вань! А накормить? А потом меня и Гришеньку? Мы проголодались!  
  
Китайца пришлось с собой тащить. Тележку его во двор завезли. Пока лапшу варили, он в уголке сидел смирно. Только глазами во все стороны разом зыркал. Любопытно ему было. Маруська рисунки притащила, ему показывала и вообще вела себя с ним, будто он ее приятель лучший. Когда лапшу по мискам разложили, китаец оглядываться стал недоуменно, вилку отодвинув.   
  
— Палочки. Он палочки хочет, — Ванечка первый додумался. — Нет у нас палочек, уважаемый.  
  
Китаец выслушал, кивнул и вмиг со своей лапшой пальцами расправился, всосав разом полмиски.  
  
Маруська смотрела на него, глазищи распахнув, попробовала повторить, поперхнулась, закашлялась. Ваня ей по спине постучал, она у него на коленях сидела. Ванечка смеялся тихо и счастливо, забыв, что выпороть ее собирался. Китаец лопал.  
  
Рикшу потом все семейством домой провожали. Даже Гриша провожать вышел, у Маруськи на руках. Правда поводок Ваня в своей ладони крепко сжимал, чтобы этот гад блохастый еще раз сбежать не вздумал. Лапши китайцу в дорогу дали, хотя тот и отказывался, как мог, кланяться устал. Но Маруська была непреклонна.  
  
Когда спать легли и керосинку задули, Ваня долго еще к дыханию Ванечки и Маруськи прислушивался, те на койке вместе спали. Ванечка в Маруську вцепился буквально, к себе обеими руками прижал, не отпуская.   
  
С утра Ванечка в приподнятом настроении проснулся и так до вечера его и не растерял. Глазами блестел, суетился. Ждал вечера, видно, очень хотел поскорее в гости к друзьям своим. Невыносимо на него такого смотреть было, но пока дрова пилили да складывали, до самого обеда, Ваня глаз отвести не мог. И Ванечка на него косился то и дело — синяк на скуле налился, полглаза закрыл. Маруська с утра, как увидела такую красоту, чуть не заплакала, мол, что за плохой человек дядь-Ваню побил? Ванечка покраснел тогда мучительно. Но промолчал и до сих пор молчал. А Ваня пилой орудовал и мысли гонял тоскливые. Решил, что завтра на вокзал пойдет билет брать на обратную дорогу. Закончились его хорошие времена. Да и что там тянуть было, перед смертью не надышишься. Он ждал уже, что ему вот-вот скажут: “Убирайся, обещал же!” — но Ванечка всё молчал, и Ваня тоже сил в себе не находил разговор завести. Решил до вечера отложить. Как раз на Карелина в кругу семьи посмотрит, удостоверится еще раз, что Ванечка и Маруся тут без поддержки не останутся.   
  
После обеда Ванечка опять в город ушел ломбард искать и подарки друзьям. Ваня так понял по его улыбке мечтательной. Предвкушающей. Сам он с Маруськой остался, боялись теперь ее одну оставлять. Когда гулять пошли, погода уж больно теплая стояла, китаец опять будто из под земли вырос, лопотал что-то, кланялся. Так они и шли: Ваня с Ли рядом, а Маруська в тележке его песни распевала. Китаец подтягивать пробовал, смешно у него получалось. Маруська то и дело с мелодии сбивалась, хихикала. Ваня курил и по сторонам поглядывал, ломбард высматривал ближайший. Кортик думал заложить и Маруське, как себе обещал, куклу купить. Хоть что-то на память оставить. Вот завтра аккурат пойдет за билетом и купит.   
Ванечка к ужину ближе домой ввалился, запыхавшийся, но довольный. Нашел, видно, что искал. Велел собираться живо, а то опоздают. А Саша строгая, она ждать не любит.  
Маруська уже готова была в гости идти и даже на Гришеньку шлейку нацепила. Сидела с ним на коленках с невиннейшим видом, ногами болтала. Ваня только рот открыл возразить, но Ванечка рукой махнул:  
— Ладно, всем семейством заявимся.  
  
Ваня рот закрыл, едва себе язык не прикусив. Зажмурился и головой помотал. Наверное, это Ванечка не про него.  
— Ну чего встал, пошли, говорю, опаздываем, — Ванечка его за рукав дернул, на месте пританцовывая от нетерпения.  
  
К корнету они очень быстро шли. Ваня Маруську на плечах нес. Ванечка Гришу держал. Даже не опоздали вроде. Корнет их на лавке возле дома поджидал, кота гладил.   
— Котик! А у нас тоже есть — Гришенька!  
  
Маруська еще с дороги закричала, так что у Вани в ушах зазвенело. Кот на них голубыми глазищами зыркнул и сбежал тут же, только черный кончик хвоста мелькнул.  
— Гриша, говорите? — Карелин улыбался, навстречу поднимаясь. — А нашего Филиппом зовут. В честь Железной Маски.  
  
— Ты же Дюма терпеть не мог, — Ванечка засмеялся счастливо почти, руку Карелину пожимая.  
  
— И сейчас терпеть не могу, — фыркнул Слава, следом и Ване руку пожимая. — Просто этот мерзавец как-то мордой в консервной банке из-под тушенки застрял и полдня так проходил, еле стащили.  
  
Маруська все по сторонам смотрела, котика выискивала, но его и след простыл.  
Слава перед ней на корточки присел, руку протянул:  
— Здравствуйте, барышня.  
  
Маруська тут же за Ванечку спряталась. Карелин рассмеялся задорно.  
— Какая ваша дочь-племянница стеснительная, однако! Жутко милый ребенок. Мой вот не будет стесняться, готовьтесь, господа. Я вас просто заранее предупреждаю.  
  
Ваня с недоумением, неверием и интересом незаметно оглядывался. Он помнил человека, которого несколько лет назад к стенке поставил, но так и не смог расстрелять. Этот Карелин, который сейчас их в дом приглашал и смеялся заливисто, на того тусклого, с печатью обреченности на осунувшемся лице, совсем не походил. Да и дом ухоженным был, и сад облагороженным, засаженным хозяйственными руками.  
— Ты почему гостей на пороге держишь, а? — корнету полотенцем кухонным прилетело. — Здравствуйте! — а вот это уже им и открытая добрая улыбка тоже им предназначалась.  
  
— Александра, — Ваня протянутую ладонь пожал, крупную и по-мужски загрубевшую от работы.  
  
— Ванечка! — Саша Ванечку в объятия заключила. Смеялась ему в ухо тихонько. Ваня на шаг назад отступил.  
  
Отпустила, рассматривала, подбоченясь, глазами сияла, сказала притворно строго:  
— В дом пойдемте, еда стынет!  
  
Ванечка за нею двинулся. Корнет Ваню в спину подталкивал, сзади топал.  
  
Они в комнату войти не успели, как на них ревущий вихрь налетел. Сашу обогнал, и Ванечку, и Ваню и в ноги корнету врезался, заверещал:  
— Папа! Скажи ей! Я тоже хочу гостей!  
  
Ваня вздрогнул даже, а Карелин и бровью не повел, видать, для него такие вопли привычными были. Он ребенка на руки подхватил, в комнату занес, на табурет поставил. Сказал трагически:  
— Знакомьтесь, господа, Андрей Вячеславович Карелин. Будет, увы, ужинать с нами.  
  
Андрей тут же заулыбался довольно, растер слезы по румяным щекам, всхлипнул последний раз и шустро слез с табурета.   
  
Ваня рассматривал пацаненка с умилением и грустью. Шкеты детдомовские вспомнились. Хотя этот совсем мелкий еще был, года четыре едва. И сразу видно — домашний ребенок, залюбленный и обласканный. Ваня поклясться готов был, что этот демоненок матери язык показал, пока снова к отцу на руки забирался.  
  
А Саша пальцем погрозила, да полотенце с одного плеча на другое перевесила, вздохнув:  
— Опять ему потакаешь.  
  
Статная она была, высокая, с длинной тугой косой. Красивая очень. Чувствовалось, что и дом весь, и семья на ней держится, при одном взгляде ясно становилось — вот кто Карелина вытащить сумел. Ваня бы, может, и позавидовал корнету, да сердце давно свое отдал.  
Маруська, за Ванечкой прятавшаяся, подошла и за ладонь его ухватила. С пацаненка глаз любопытных не сводила, но первой заговорить не решалась. У Вани поддержки искала.  
Ваня ее вперед выдвинул, сказал:  
— Это наша Маруся.  
  
Пацаненок, однако, не на нее смотрел, а на Гришу, что на руках у Ванечки сидел. Тот всё не решался его на пол спустить.   
— У него поводок? Зачем? Пап, а почему у нас нет? А Филе? Я его гулять буду водить!  
  
Карелин мученически улыбнулся сыну, а потом зашипел сквозь зубы:  
— Вань, за поводок и кота я с тебя лично спрошу, честное слово! Ты понимаешь, что мне теперь коту эту… сбрую делать нужно будет?  
  
— Ну я помогу. Там не сложно же, — Ванечка улыбался и на мальчишку во все глаза смотрел, понять, видно, пытался, что там от отца, а что от матери.  
  
Ваня же за его родителями наблюдал. И когда за столом сидели, в разговоре не участвовал, слушал больше. В мыслях своих невеселых всё тонул. В памяти моменты перебирал, как в калейдоскоп с кусочками счастья смотрел.  
  
Вынырнул, когда Ванечку услышал.  
— Слава сказал, ты не в восторге от офицерского клуба был, — Саша блюдо из-под жаркого со стола убрала.   
  
— Не в восторге, — Ванечка впервые за весь вечер помрачнел заметно. — Тошно от них, Саш. Всё копошатся в прошлом, жизни вокруг не видят. Сами жить не хотят и других на дно тянут. Замечать не желают, что ушло прошлое, безвозвратно кануло, хоть наизнанку вывернись, не вернуть. Я прошлым жить не желаю. В нафталине задыхаться.   
  
Слава покивал задумчиво. Лепил длинными пальцами из хлебного мякиша что-то.   
— Древние греки говорили, что даже боги не могут сделать бывшее не бывшим. Единственное средство против неотменимости прошлого — отпустить. Только оно от него и освобождает. Только оно может сделать бывшее не бывшим. Будто бы не совершенным.  
  
Ваня честно пытался перевести эту тираду на русский язык, но выпитое мешало.  
  
Ванечка же долго в упор на Карелина смотрел пристальным, тяжелым взглядом. Потом вдруг улыбнулся ехидно, головой тряхнул.  
— Неужто сам додумался?  
  
— Обижаешь, — невозмутимо сказал Карелин и ловко запустил в него хлебным шариком, пока Саша не видела. — это Плиний еще. “Нет иной власти над прошлым, кроме забвения”.   
  
Из соседней комнаты вдруг раздался дикий рев, парный. Все за столом вздрогнули разом. Саша со Славой обеспокоенно переглянулись, она даже вскочила, чтобы бежать на помощь немедленно. Но тут в столовую заглянула мать Славина и сообщила, что Гриша Андрейку поцарапал немного, потому что тот ему нечаянно на хвост наступил, и Маруська ему за это по уху дала, а он ее укусил. Но уже все хорошо, между детьми перемирие, они Гришу в крепость из кубиков посадили в наказание. И ведут совместную осаду, чтобы не сбежал усатый. Требуют пирожок для подкрепления. С мясом.  
  
Саша в детскую пошла детей проведать всё-таки и пирожков отнести. Ваня встал, курить хотелось немилосердно, а пепельниц в комнате не было. Ванечка его взгляд перехватил и следом поднялся. Спросил:  
— Слав, у тебя где курят?  
  
— У меня — на улице. Не салон всё же, да и сын тут всё время крутится. Саня прибьет.  
  
У двора свежо было, ветер дул промозглый, влажный. Ванечка тут же мурашками покрылся, и Ваня у него за спиной встал, чтобы хоть как-то от ветра защитить. Славка на это только хмыкнул. А сам Ванечка и не заметил этого. Не отодвигался даже. Он Карелину что-то забавное из их прошлой жизни увлеченно рассказывал, руками размахивал, смеялся задорно.  
  
— Ты так и не сказал вчера, где вы остановились, — перебил его в конце концов Карелин. Выслушав ответ, хмыкнул. Подбородок потер. — Вот что, вы давайте-ка к нам перебирайтесь. Место найдется.   
  
— Не думаю, что Саня в восторге будет, — Ванечка кривовато усмехнулся. — Помнит, поди, наши подвиги.   
  
— Не буду, — Саша в дверях стояла, всё слышала. — Помню всё прекрасно, однако, уповаю на то, что вы, оболтусы, оба их переросли и повторять не намерены. Переезжайте, Вань. Что вам по чужим углам скитаться, с ребенком тем более?  
  
Судя по морщинке между Сашиными бровями, при одном упоминании о подвигах этих ее корежило. Ваня догадывался, конечно, о чем они. Припоминал байки о пьяных загулах замайцев. И если там хотя бы половина правдой была, то покуролесил Ванечка знатно. Кузня вспомнилась вдруг. Даже шрам под лопаткой ныть начал. Ваня поежился, помрачнел. Саша заметила, шикнула на них:  
— В дом идемте, куряки, холодно же! Ваня, а вы потом ко мне подойдите, я вам мазь от синяков дам. Для Андрейки матушка делает, сходит с ней быстро.  
  
Саша деликатно не спросила, кто ему так лицо разукрасил, зато Ванечка взгляд смущенный кинул, когда мимо проходил. Ваню этим взглядом согрело на ветру.  
  
Чай пить дети не пришли. Даже одуряющий запах пирога сладкого их не выманил из детской. Ирина Вячеславовна вышла к ним, сообщила сухо, улыбку пряча, что дети так наигрались и набегались, что уснули прямо в засаде, где Гришу караулили. На матрасике и в окопе из подушек. Они всей толпой из-за стола тут же встали, проверять пошли. Ванечка при виде такой картины в кулак хихикнул, не сдержавшись. Да и сам Ваня от смеха с трудом удерживался.  
  
— Только не вздумайте будить! — Слава шептал умоляюще. Даже ладони перед собой сложил. — Если свою разбудите, мой тоже проснется и житья не даст. Ария на всю ночь.  
  
Ванечка шаг сделал было, чтобы хоть Гришу спасти, который на них из крепости огромными глазами смотрел жалобно. Но Слава снова зашипел:  
— Не надо! Пусть тут остается!  
  
— А если нагадит?  
  
— Не трогай ничего, ради Бога. Идемте.   
  
Назад все отходили медленно и тихо, по всем правилам тактического отступления, ровно как от бомбы неразорвавшейся. Чай тоже в тишине пили, только переглядывались и хихикали, чисто дети. Обратно скоро засобирались по позднему времени.  
  
Домой они в потемках пробирались. Ванечка как слон по лестнице топал. Еще бы, никого разбудить не боялся. Наталья Николаевна небось пятый сон видела, а с ее глухотой им можно было краковяк в гостиной под патефон отплясывать, не услышит. Дочери ее у крестной ночевали, видно, — она на другом конце города жила, — это Ваня сразу понял, с улицы еще увидел, что в их комнатке свет не горел. Барышни обычно допоздна керосин жгли, романами своими до утра почти зачитывались, пока маменька не видит и не слышит. Тихо в доме было бы, если бы не Ванечка.   
  
Ваня на стул опустился тяжело. Керосинку прикрутил. Усталость разом навалилась. Комнату рассматривал отстраненно, думал, что с собой взять, что своим оставить. Пора уже. Устроились они, дальше и без него справятся. По всему выходило, что всё его добро в один походный мешок поместится, налегке поедет. Лапши вот этой только надо прикупить. Хорошая штука.  
  
Ванечка близко подошел, замер над ним. Ваня голову вверх поднял, взглядом с Ванечкой встретился. У того взгляд будто виноватый был и смущенный каплю. Или казалось только в полумраке.  
  
— Синяк твой надо помазать, Саша права, — Ванечка глаза отвел. — А то на всю комнату сияет.   
  
— И так заживет, — Ваня усмехнулся невесело. — До свадьбы.  
Ванечка хмыкнул непонятно.  
— Я не хотел тебя бить. Само как-то вышло, — склянку из кармана штанов достал. Трогал невесомо, аккуратно нанося что-то прохладное, приятно пахнущее.   
  
Ваня сам не понял, как тело без участия разума все сделало, вперед потянулось отчаянно, вслед за легким прикосновением. Всё бы отдал, не раздумывая, лишь бы продлить его. Рукой Ванечкину кисть обхватил, щекой к ладони прижался и замер так, сам себя испугавшись и умирая от страха, что Ванечка испугается, не так поймет или как раз так. Сердце заполошно стучало, под закрытыми веками круги разноцветные мелькали. Думал, вот уберет Ванечка руку, и он умрет на месте. А пока жил, теплом чужой ладони на своей щеке отогреваясь.   
  
Только Ванечка руку убирать не спешил. Шагнул ближе, дышал тяжело. А потом Ваня почувствовал, как ему другую руку горячую на горло положили, сжали чуть, вверх повели. Ванечка его за подбородок взял, сказал негромко, но настойчиво:   
— Глаза открой.  
  
Чтобы открыть, такие усилия приложить пришлось, что Ваня взмок разом. Боялся он в глаза Ванечке смотреть сейчас. Но смотреть пришлось, будто в пропасть бездонную, в которую Ваня и падал. Разбился бы, но Ванечка удержал. Улыбнулся вдруг весело почти, шепнул:  
— Дыши, матросик.  
  
Ваня вдохнул и только сейчас понял, что задыхался буквально от нехватки воздуха. И правда ведь, не дышал с того самого мгновения, как Ванечка его коснулся. Сам. Ванечка вдруг отпустил его, даже руки за спину убрал, назад отошел, к койке. У Вани стон едва слышный вырвался, когда тот назад шагнул, он губу прикусил, его давя. Ванечка на койку сел, на него смотрел, изучающе будто, внимательно и пристально. Хмыкнул вдруг и приказал:  
— Раздевайся.  
  
Ваня как от удара вздрогнул, так его звук Ванечкиного голоса прошиб, до озноба и мурашек.  
Он руками потянулся, чтобы тельняшку стащить, еле справился, пальцы негнущиеся не слушались. Со штанами легче уже было, хотя он добрую минуту ремень расстегнуть не мог и застежку найти.  
  
Ванечка сидел, папиросой затягивался, смотрел не отрываясь, не моргал даже почти.   
И когда Ваня перед ним совсем голый встал, руки опустив, продолжал смотреть. Докурил медленно, дым густым облаком выпуская, и рукой по колену похлопал, будто Гришу подзывал. Только Гриша сейчас с Маруськой у корнета дрых.   
  
Ваня ближе шагнул, на колени перед Ванечкой опустился. Ждал. Тот отпрянул даже, рот приоткрыв от удивления. Лицо беззащитным и открытым стало, будто маска слетела. Ванечка губу закусил, смотрел на него не отрываясь. Руку протянул и замер, так и не коснувшись, будто не мог для себя решить, что дальше делать, дотрагиваться или нет.   
— Пожалуйста, — Ваня сам себя не слышал, таким чужим и осипшим голос был, но очень нужно было снова чужое тепло ощутить.   
  
Ванечка так и не мог ни на что решиться, словно не знал, оттолкнуть или к себе привлечь. Ваня, устав умирать в неведении, лбом ему в колени уткнулся, ласку безмолвно выпрашивая, хоть мгновение, хоть каплю. Вздрогнул крупно, всем телом, когда на затылок ладонь осторожно легла, выдохнул резко и воздух в себя втянул. Ванечка над головой рассмеялся нервно, спросил тихо, щекоча дыханием шею:  
— И что мне делать с тобой прикажешь?   
  
— Что хочешь, — это будто само собой вырвалось.  
  
— Тебе вряд ли понравится, — Ванечка замолчал, но Ваня чувствовал, что он улыбается. — Впрочем...  
  
Ванечка встал, в угол их кухонный отошел и вернулся почти сразу. Пинком ноги матрас по полу раскатал. Керосинку на столе прибавил, почти на полную яркость выкрутил, на стул переставил. Ваня зажмурился невольно, ладонью глаза от света закрывая.  
Ванечка его руку перехватил, от лица отводя настойчиво. К матрасу толкнул легонько.  
— Не прячься, — от Ванечкиного смешка Ваню в дрожь бросило. Ванечка чем-то холодным ему в грудь ткнул, в руки взять заставляя. Проговорил быстро:  
  
— Подготовь себя. А я посмотрю.   
  
Ваня на бутылек с маслом уставился, сглотнул сухо. Если Ванечка ждал, что он смутится… Ваня головой сейчас вообще не думал, чувствами жил. И все чувства его кричали, что как угодно, но нужно рядом оказаться, сегодня, сейчас, потому что потом ничего не будет уже. Пусть ненадолго, только бы телом к телу напоследок. Проститься хотелось. Надышаться.  
Ваня на спину лег, делал, что велели, но не понимал толком, что ощущает. С Ванечки глаз не сводил. Глаза у того как колодцы бездонные были, черные и глубокие. Наконец-то Ванечка только на него смотрел, без тоски и ненависти, им поглощен был. На него, Ваню, смотрел, потому что ему нравилось на него смотреть.   
  
Ваня дернулся, зашипел, раненое плечо тянуло и ныло, да еще и ладонь судорогой свело от положения неудобного.   
  
Ванечка усмехнулся вдруг ехидно, шепнул:  
— Ну кто так делает-то? До утра так провозишься без толку.   
  
На матрас коленями опустился, бесцеремонно между Ваниных раздвинутых ног устроился, разведя их еще шире. Кисть его отодвинул властно. Ваня себе губы все искусал, в матрас пальцами впивался, будто удержаться пытаясь. Стонал в голос пересохшим горлом. Кажется, от первого же прикосновения стонать начал, удержаться невозможно было. Ване казалось, что неслышно, пока не услышал Ванечкин тихий захлебывающийся смех:  
— Блядь, ну ты почему громкий-то такой?   
  
От этого шепота мышцы судорогой сводило, и мысли в разные стороны разбегались. Ваня ближе дернулся, под чужие руки подставляясь. На Ванечку смотреть больно было и не смотреть не выходило совсем. Невозможно было взгляд отвести от его лица сосредоточенного. В голове кровь шумела, в висках так стучало, что все звуки как сквозь слой ваты доносились. Ваню будто контузило, того гляди, душа из тела вылетит, слишком много всего было. И мало в то же время, катастрофически мало. Ваня изо всех сил пальцами в матрас вцеплялся, как утопающий, лишь бы не потянуться, не дотронуться, к себе не привлечь еще плотнее, еще ближе, чтоб вплавиться друг в друга. Страшно было, что отпрянет Ванечка, отодвинется, оставит, что прекратится все. Последнюю ночь упустить страшно было.   
Когда Ванечка в него вошел, Ваня в полный голос застонал, кажется. Он это только потому осознал, что Ванечка ему тут же рот ладонью зажал, навис сверху и двигался медленно и будто бережно даже, в его лицо расширенными глазами вглядываясь. Углядев что-то, сказал прерывистым шепотом, улыбнувшись вдруг хулигански:   
— Матросик, отпусти матрасик! За меня держись!  
  
Не удержался Ваня, как себе ни запрещал, ладони на Ванечкину талию положил, к себе притиснул жадно, чтобы еще ближе, больше, сильнее. Он и заметить не успел, когда Ванечка разделся. Кожа под руками горячая была, влажная. Ваню только от этого ощущения чуть на край не вынесло. Ванечка нахмурился вдруг, резче двигаться начал, с оттяжкой. Ваня сам навстречу двигался, голос сорвал, и рука не помогала крики глушить. Да и Ванечка уже рот ему не зажимал, замер на мгновение — Ваня застонал разочарованно, вперед подаваясь, — руки Ванины с себя снял, за голову ему завел и к матрасу прижал, всем весом удерживая, ладони стискивал, пальцы с Ваниными сплетая. В глаза смотрел, не отрываясь, не улыбался уже, задыхался почти, на лбу и над губой верхней испарина поблескивала. Ваня голову повернул, к руке Ванечкиной тянулся отчаянно, поцеловать хотелось, но к губам прижаться ни за что не посмел бы.   
  
— Не отворачивайся, — Ванечка тут же его к себе за подбородок развернул, пальцами по губам мазнул, и у Вани внутри оборвалось всё, он рукой свободной Ванечкину кисть обхватил, целовал серединку ладони, шершавые подушечки пальцев облизывал, нежную солоноватую кожу между пальцами языком трогал.  
  
Ванечка вроде как даже дышать от такой наглости перестал, замер, над Ваней нависая. Ваня обмирал внутренне, что сейчас тот руку отнимет и сам отодвинется. Хорошо, если по роже не заедет. Но Ванечка только ресницами растерянно хлопал и воздух сквозь сжатые зубы втягивал. Шипел что-то, Ваня не понимал что, дыхание затаил, вслушиваясь. И оледенел внутри, когда разобрал.   
— Прекрати! Что ты делаешь?! Перестань, ну… — жалобно как-то звучало, беспомощно. Ваня застыл, в его ладонь лицом уткнувшись, испугавшись, что испортил всё, что оттолкнут его сейчас. Ванечка, выдохнув судорожно, со всхлипом, осторожно и будто нехотя руку все же отнял, мимоходом Ванину щеку погладив, а потом вбиваться продолжил так, что Ваню по матрасу протаскивало и судорогой жгучего удовольствия от каждого движения прошибало. Под тяжестью чужого горячего тела дышать через раз получалось, с Ванечки пот капал уже, Ваня губами капли поймать пытался, дотянуться и слизнуть хотелось, но сил осталось, чтобы только руками за широкие плечи хвататься и тонуть в чужих хриплых, почти рычащих стонах.   
  
Когда Ванечка на него упал почти и лбом в лоб уперся, продолжая словно из последних сил двигаться, Ваня голову его ладонями обхватил, будто от всего мира закрыться хотел, да и мира вокруг не осталось больше, всё сжалось до одного Ванечкиного лица. Ртом ловил жадно стоны, с чужих губ слетавшие, ноги на Ванечкиной талии свел, пытаясь всем телом вжаться. И когда ощутил, как Ванечка в него выплескивается, сам уже сдержаться не смог.   
  
Ванечка с него скатился, рядом вытянулся. Ваня на бок повернулся осторожно, его разглядывая. Тот дышал заполошно, грудь ходуном ходила, глаза закрыл. Но улыбался, и от этой улыбки у Вани сердце щемило. Он осторожно на локте приподнялся, губами влажного плеча коснулся невесомо. Ванечка из-под ресниц взгляд нечитаемый бросил и снова глаза закрыл, пытаясь улыбку за зевком спрятать. Ваня губами дорожку до кисти проложил. Потом на Ванечкин живот взгляд бросил, туда, где капли его семени перламутрово поблескивали. Сам не понял, как потянулся их языком собрать, опомнился, когда самозабвенно Ванечкин живот вылизал и к груди начал подбираться уже. Его не останавливали, и дышал Ванечка ровно, медленно, размеренно. Ваня голову приподнял, в его лицо вглядываясь. Уснул. И даже во сне продолжал улыбаться самым краешком губ. Но поцеловать их Ваня так и не решился. В последний момент себя отодвинуться заставил, всю волю в кулак собрать пришлось. Ваня руку протянул, одеяло с кровати стащил, Ванечку накрыл и рядом устроился, близко-близко прижался. Чтоб тепло Ванечке было и самому получилось погреться напоследок.  
  
Проснулся Ваня внезапно. Как волной теплой на берег вынесло. И волна же его гладила ласково и нежно, едва касаясь самыми кончиками пальцев. Ваня обомлел, носом в матрас уткнувшись, замер, даже дышать перестал. Сквозь ресницы видел, как солнце комнату светом заливало. Проспал он. Они. Одеяло где-то в ногах осталось, жарко под солнечными лучами и руками чужими было. Ванечка рядом был. Ваня чувствовал, как тот на его спину голую смотрит, как контуры татуировок обводит осторожно, медленно и будто задумчиво. Вместе с солнцем теплом согревает.  
— Хватит притворяться, — Ванечка негромко сказал, со смешком явным, ладонь с Ваниной спины убрав. — Проснулся ведь уже.   
  
Ваня молчал, зажмурившись. Как мог последний момент оттягивал. Сейчас он обернется, Ванечке в глаза посмотрит и скажет, что уедет завтра же, как только билет купит. А не завтра, так всё равно к Карелину Ванечка с Марусей одни переедут, Ваня найдет, где до отъезда перекантоваться.   
  
— Хватит. Ты уже минут пять как храпеть перестал.   
  
Ваня вздохнул глубоко и сел на матрасе. Как ни крути, а время вышло всё.  
— Я уеду обратно. Завтра же, — он это, не глядя, на Ванечку выпалил, закашлялся, горло от волнения пересохло.   
  
Тот помолчал. Встал, за одеждой, на полу валявшейся, потянулся. Штаны в руках помял, словно не зная, что с ними делать, отбросил зло почти, голым на койку сел. До столика дотянулся, папиросы и спички взял, закурил. Сказал, дым выдохнув после затяжки глубокой:  
— Нет.   
  
У Вани от удивления даже глаза открылись. Вот теперь он действительно проснулся. Подумал, что послышалось спросонок. Уточнил растерянно:  
— Нет?   
  
— С чего ты взял, что я тебя отпущу? — Ванечка на него не смотрел, широкие брови сдвинув, в стенку таращился. Затягивался нервно, папиросу в пальцах крутил.   
  
Ваня переспросить хотел, да само собой другое вырвалось:   
— Почему?   
  
Ванечка на него взгляд перевел, с ног до головы, прищурившись, осмотрел, усмехнулся криво.   
— Жопа твоя мне нравится. Всегда под рукой держать хочу.  
  
Ваня рот открыл и закрыл тут же. Нечего ему на такое сказать было. Себя вспомнил, тут же краской стыда как кипятком обдало. Ванечка же нахмурился, посерьезнел. Папиросу в миске потушил старательно, будто время себе на раздумья давая. Сказал, наконец:  
— Ты мне нужен еще будешь. Вдвоем проще.   
  
— Как долго? — Ване умолять хотелось, чтобы как можно дольше нужен был, чтобы никогда не прогоняли, но сухо так прозвучало, будто он условия ставить вздумал. А внутри застонало всё от одного только “ты мне нужен”.  
  
Ванечка лишь плечами пожал. Потянулся вдруг с хрустом, одеваться стал. Ваня смотрел, как тот кальсоны натягивает, штаны, рубаху, волосы растрепанные пальцами приглаживает. Потом, опомнившись, прошептал:  
— Хорошо.  
  
На матрас упал, пытаясь с мыслями собраться и услышанное обдумать. Оно в голове не укладывалось. Ванечка его рядом видеть хочет! Терпеть согласен. Неважно, почему, неважно, как долго. Ваня даже поморщился от усилий и бросил это бесполезное занятие. В голове, как и в теле, пустота блаженная разливалась, и мыслям там места не было. Никаким. Он на Ванечку снизу вверх смотрел, как тот по комнате бродит, вещи собирая в очередной раз, и понял, что улыбается счастливо почти.


	24. Глава XXIII

Когда вещи собрали, с хозяйкой пансиона прощаться пошли. Ваня пообещал потом еще зайти пару раз, чтобы двери перекосившиеся поправить, в благодарность за то, как в пансионе Марусю обихаживали. Наталья Николаевна, несмотря на это, всё равно расстроенной выглядела, хотя они и денег за месяц вперед уплаченных не потребовали, пусть и прожили здесь чуть больше двух недель.  
  
Рикша опять у забора в тенечке торчал. На них с поклажей не отреагировал, знал, видать, уже, что не сядут. Они с Ванечкой мимо прошли, головами в приветствии качнув, как Ваня остановился и обратно пошел:  
— Съезжаем мы. До свидания, уважаемый. За Маруську еще раз спасибо, — и руку оторопевшему китайцу протянул.  
  
Ванечка только головой покачал, когда Ваня снова к нему подошел.  
— Болван. Он теперь за нами пойдет. Вот Славка смеяться будет.  
  
— Угу. Особенно когда узнает, как ты ему денег только за то, что на ступеньке шарабана его постоял, отвалил.   
  
Дальше молча топали. Косились друг на друга. Сзади дребезжание повозки слышалось и легкие крадущиеся шаги. Ванечка первым не выдержал, рассмеялся, рот ладонью прикрывая. Ваня по-простецки ржал, на всю улицу. Рикша их догнал скоро, кое-как втолковал, что если сами не хотят ехать, то пусть хоть вещи сложат, а денег он не возьмет, ему и самому в ту сторону надо.   
  
Ванечка смилостивился, вещи сложил и сунул-таки китайцу пару монет. Карелин жил далековато, запаришься топать. Дальше с удобствами шли, налегке.  
  
Ваня по дороге все удивлялся, не забывая поглядывать по сторонам и гораздо чаще на Ванечку:   
— Чего это Наталья Николаевна на нас так смотрела трагически? Постояльцев ей так жалко, что ль?   
  
Ванечка покосился на него, хмыкнул. Отвернулся, пытаясь улыбку спрятать.   
— Женихов ей жалко, — сказал коротко.   
  
Ваня спорить не стал, но головой покачал недоверчиво. Ну какие из них женихи? Ни гроша за душой, ни работы, перспективы — туманнее некуда. Ванечка еще ладно, интеллигенция, но его-то пролетарское происхождение издалека видно, еще несколько лет назад такие барышни в его сторону и смотреть бы побрезговали.  
  
Маруська их встречала у двери. Видно, издалека приметила их процессию. Запищала сразу на всю улицу восторженно. Ванечка на рикшу оглянулся, на Ваню взгляд перевел и лицо руками закрыл. Слава за Маруськой стоял. Смотрел на них с большим интересом, широко и ехидно улыбаясь.  
— Что Вань, привыкаешь к местной экзотике? — Слава на рикшу кивнул, который вежливо в сторонке остановился. Ухмылялся во весь рот.   
  
— Это наш Ли, мы его лапшой кормим! — Маруська это выдала гордо, пока к Ване на руки залезала.   
  
— Все в порядке у тебя? Как спалось? — Ваня к себе ее прижал, с радостью думая, что расставаться с ней пока не нужно будет.   
  
— Хорошо спалось. Дядь-Вани! Я решила, что на Андрюше поженюсь. Хочу платье красивошное!  
  
— А у Андрея ты согласие спрашивала? — уточнил Ванечка с серьезным лицом. Уголки губ у него предательски подрагивали.   
  
— Нет! А это зачем еще? — Маруся бровки недоуменно сдвинула. На лицо Карелина без смеха не взглянуть было.   
  
— Вам обоим еще подрасти надо, — сказал Ваня, откашлявшись.   
  
Маруся расстроилась, на пальчиках шепотом начала считать, сколько лет ждать придется.   
  
— Добрались? Вещи возле крыльца оставляйте, потом всё. Сначала завтракать, — Саша вовремя вышла.  
  
Слава задумчиво в затылке чесал, пока в комнату шел. И пока завтракал, с его лица тоже ошарашенное выражение не сходило. Ваня даже гордость ощутил невольную, не думал, что Карелина так легко заставить молчать. Потом представил вдруг, что Маруську действительно однажды в чужую семью отдавать придется, и замер, даже жевать перестал. Страшно стало. И дыхание перехватило от жгучего желания это застать, своими глазами увидеть.  
  
После завтрака обустраиваться начали. Сестра Карелина замуж вышла недавно и на днях как раз все вещи перевезла из флигеля, где с матерью жила. В ее бывшей комнате они и расположились.   
  
Маруся уже с Андреем и котиками в саду бегала, Ваня ее смех то и дело слышал.   
  
Комната во флигеле, белёном изнутри и снаружи, пустая оказалась, да это не страшно было. Одежду на вбитых в стену гвоздях можно было развешивать, и немного ее было, одежды той. Керосинку и примус из баула достали, на подоконнике устроили. Из потемневших досок да чурбаков, что во дворе под навесом невесть сколько хранились, тахту сделали широкую на скорую руку, чтоб троим не тесно было. Сверху перину старую бросили да одеялом заправили. Хорошо получилось.   
  
Саша, когда зашла проведать, как они устроились, головой качнула неодобрительно. Еще одно одеяло принесла, велела возле кровати прибить. Мол, у стены спать для здоровья неполезно, та холодная даже летом. И пачкается побелка.  
  
Так до вечера почти возились, даже ужин им Саша во двор вынесла — пироги с молоком. Маруська, пока по саду с Андрейкой и котиками бегала, загореть умудрилась. Веснушки на личике зазолотились. Пирог жевала и рассказывала что-то Ванечке, с Андрейкой перемигиваясь. Шлейку, видно, Филе выбивала. Мальчишка ей буквально в рот заглядывал, хвостиком ходил, не отлипая почти.  
  
— Счастье-то какое, что вы приехали! — Слава это благодарно выдохнул, когда дети снова играть убежали, пока спать не загнали. — Иначе бы мне сынулю развлекать пришлось, пока Саня домом занимается. Хоть отдохну немного. Раньше вот только на работе отдыхал, а теперь и дома можно.  
  
— И где ты работаешь? — Ванечка руки в рукомойнике, под навесом во дворе прибитом, сполоснул, снова к ним за стол сел.  
  
Слава усмехнулся невесело.   
— Здесь с работой непросто, если к железной дороге у тебя доступа нет. А туда только с советским гражданством берут, эмигрантам от ворот поворот. Так что в магазине мануфактуры на китайца батрачу. Так вот. Хорошо, Саша еще на дому подрабатывает, на одно мое жалование не прожить было бы. Мы ей машинку печатную выменяли, на наган мой. Она хорошо научилась, быстро и без помарок умудряется.  
  
— Мне бы тоже работу найти, — Ваня на Славу вопросительно посмотрел.  
  
Ванечка только плечами дернул.  
— Зачем? Мы здесь не задержимся. Слав, мне бы ломбард хороший. Проверенный. Подскажешь, может?  
  
— Нет. Не знаю. Но я поспрашиваю. Что закладывать-то собрался, Ванька?  
  
Глядя на разом помрачневшего Ванечку, Карелин тоже всю веселость растерял.  
— Понятно. Спрошу.  
  
Ванечка кивнул.   
  
Ваня на него смотрел, на лицо его серьезное, на травинку, в волосах запутавшуюся, и сам не понял, как рука потянулась и травинку достала. Ванечка только ресницами хлопнул удивленно. Промолчал. Карелин сделал вид, что не заметил.  
  
— Я всё равно работать пойду, — тихо, но твердо сказал Ваня, когда Карелин на зов жены в дом ушел. — Хозяев объедать негоже, деньги пригодятся всегда, тем более в такую даль ехать предстоит. Что мне сиднем-то сидеть?   
  
— А чего ты у меня спрашиваешь? — тоже голос понизив, буркнул Ванечка. — Я тебе не хозяин. Это ты меня взаперти держал.  
  
Ваня покраснел, привычно уже, но сумел возразить:  
— Тебе нельзя на люди было.  
  
Ванечка только рукой махнул.   
  
Из сада вдруг раздался дикий душераздирающий вой. Нечеловеческий, аж мороз по коже продрал поначалу.  
  
— Блядь! Коты сцепились! — Ванечка первый додумался.  
  
— Маруська! — Ваня рванул в сад. Точно ведь мелочь их разнимать полезет!  
  
Коты клубком катались между голых еще яблонь, выли злобно и утробно. Маруська, к счастью, Гришеньку оттаскивать не полезла. Стояла с Андрейкой, обнявшись, поодаль. Рыдали в голос. Оба.  
  
Ванечка метался вокруг воющего клубка и не знал, как подхватить, разнять.  
  
— Вот заразы! — невозмутимая Саша подошла, с размаха окатила орущий шар колодезной водой из ведра, только в разные стороны брызнули серая и рыжая молнии.  
  
— Что они не поделили-то? — это прохрипел запыхавшийся от быстрого бега Слава.  
  
— Не знаю, но Гриша теперь точно под домашним арестом будет, — Ваня это громко сказал, чтобы Маруська слышала.  
  
Он к ней подошел, осмотрел быстро, ощупал, вроде не поцарапанная была. Андрейку отец тормошил. Слезы со щек лапищей своей стирал, шептал что-то утешительное в ухо. Только тот реветь продолжал, басом, громко, и ревел, пока Маруська к нему не подошла. Своим замызганным уже платком обстоятельно лицо обтерла, на Славу взглянула сурово и увела мальчугана в сад за руку, по дороге что-то втолковывая.   
  
Карелин затылок чесал и им вслед смотрел. Темнело.  
  
— Слава, гони детей в дом! Холодно уже! — это Саша крикнула, из окна выглянув. Видно, на кухню вернулась, где хлопотала, пока коты драку не устроили. — И сами идите, самовар поспел!  
  
Маруська без Гриши уходить наотрез отказалась, и Андрейка стеной стоял, кое-как все втроем убедить смогли, что за ночь котики помирятся и утром оба вернутся.  
  
Но даже пока чай в гостиной пили, дети все время прислушивались, не орут ли коты. Не дерутся ли снова?   
  
— Пойдем мы, наверное, спать пора, — Ванечка на Ваню посмотрел, Маруську на руки подхватил.  
  
— А-а-а-а-а-а-а-а-а-а-а-а-а-а-а! — Андрей тут же взвыл так, что у Вани мигом уши заложило.   
  
— Поставь ее на место! Быстро! — Слава Ванечку за рукав дергал, в глаза умоляюще заглядывал.  
  
— Но… — Ванечка растерянно на орущего Андрейку таращился.  
  
— У нас спать будет! В лучшем виде устроим! На перине пуховой! Молока горячего нальем! С печеньем! Колыбельную лично спою! И сказку расскажу! И спляшу даже! Только не уводите ее! Ну пожалуйста! Он же до утра выть будет, — Слава перешел на обреченный шепот.  
Ване даже жалко его стало.  
  
Андрейка не унимался. Не рыдал, просто орал на одной ноте, изредка замирая, чтобы набрать в грудь побольше воздуха.   
  
Маруську пришлось оставить. Карелин под насмешливым взглядом Саши прочувствованно пожал им руки. Во двор покурить вышел, затягивался глубоко и все вздыхал горестно. Сказал:  
— Дети это, конечно, прекрасно, господа. Счастье, радость, fleurs de la vie и так далее. Но, блядь! Кажется, мне хватит одного наследника, благодарю покорно.   
  
Ванечка хмыкнул и сочувственно хлопнул Славу по плечу.  
  
Пожелав им доброй ночи и хороших снов на новом месте, Слава удалился. Ванечка всё стоял, на небо звездное смотрел и в комнатку их идти не торопился. Ване казалось, он понимает, почему. Не хотел Ванечка снова с ним наедине оставаться.  
  
— Я могу… ну в ночлежку куда-нибудь уйти, — хрипло сказал Ваня. — Или тут, на улице где-нибудь. Не зима уже, все-таки.  
  
Ванечка от созерцания звезд оторвался, на него глянул. Ваня себя дураком круглым под этим взглядом разом почувствовал. Прямо вот написано у Ванечки в глазах было всё, что он по этому поводу думает.  
  
— Домой пошли! — Ванечка это сказал и, не дожидаясь, к флигелю двинулся, а Ваня стоял, услышанное переваривал и осмыслить и поверить не мог никак. Хотя все правильно было: где Ванечка — там и дом.  
  
Они даже керосинку зажигать не стали, так луна в окно била. Сквозь тонкую стенку богатырский храп Ирины Вячеславовны раздавался. Ваня зевнул, не удержавшись, одежду стягивать стал. Тельняшку стащил и замер, на Ванечку, тоже раздевающегося, засмотревшись, и тут же взгляд отвел. Штаны снял и под одеяло залез, к стене отодвинувшись, с головой накрылся.  
  
Только одеяло вдруг с плеч сдернули резко. Ванечка над ним стоял, рассматривал, чуть прищурившись, нечитаемым взглядом, — Ваня даже подобрался весь, — ухмыльнулся потом ехидно:  
— Что молчишь, Ванюша? Жопа-то как? Болит небось? Теперь ведь сосать придется. Так и так рот открывать.  
  
Ваня к нему повернулся, на тахте сел, в лицо всмотрелся неверяще. С лица взгляд на грудь перевел, ниже не решился. Рот слюной вдруг наполнился. Он-то совсем не против был, что угодно сделать согласился бы. Только казалось, что это, как ловушка какая-то. Уж больно у Ванечки взгляд беспокойный был, настороженный, почти взбешенный. Словно выжидал, что Ваня к нему потянется, и он по этим протянутым рукам ударит.   
  
Ваня замер. Не то что пошевелиться — дохнуть сейчас было страшно. Ванечка его взглядом немигающим сверлил, еще с полминуты так постоял, а потом отвернулся, плечи опустил, выдохнул, расслабившись. Ухмыльнулся:  
— Ладно, еще успеется, — зевнул так, что челюсть хрустнула, потянулся и добавил: — Спать хочу.  
  
Ванечка давно уснул, привычно в одеяло завернувшись, а к Ване сон всё не шел. Лежал, в потолок таращился, гадал, что это было. Решил, что обиды Ванечка припоминает. В паху ныло, но трогать себя он не стал. Кажется, за всю ночь так глаз и не сомкнул, маялся между сном и явью, мысли горькие никак отпустить не могли. Встал утром разбитым. На Ванечку взгляд бросил — совсем нехорошо стало. По лицу его серому видно было, что он тоже ночь не спал. То ли из-за того, что Ваня рядом лежал, то ли своими мыслями терзался. За всё утро они и пары слов друг другу не сказали. Ванечка Маруську поцеловал и в город ушел, даже завтракать не стал. Ваня чай попил, глядя на то, как Маруська с Андреем в саду под присмотром Ирины Вячеславовны бегают, Гришу выкликают, — засранец мохнатый так и не явился обратно после вчерашнего, — и тоже в город подался. Хотя хотелось на сеновал забиться и белого света не видеть. Тошно было. От себя самого.   
  
Пока по улицам брел бездумно, мысли в голове крутились. Рано обрадовался Ваня, что Ванечка остаться позволил, сказав, что, мол, нужен он, теплом поманив. Только по всему выходило, что Ванечке, при всей возможной полезности, его присутствие как кость в горле. Дышать спокойно не дает. И вряд ли даст когда-нибудь, видел же Ваня, как Ванечка отшатывается, когда осознает, что слишком близко оказался, или вообще шарахается, если Ване случалось рядом внезапно появиться. И не от неожиданности, а просто потому что он, Ваня, рядом стоял. Плохо Ванечке от его присутствия было, и Ваню осознание этой истины неприглядной поедом ело.  
  
Ноги сами на центральную площадь вывели, Ваня на церковь белую с куполами золотым взгляд мимолетный бросил и замер. Остановился, вроде покурить постоять, а сам думал. Возле церкви рикши стояли кучкой, переговаривались, ждали терпеливо. Видать, служба вот-вот должна была закончиться. И среди работяг этих и несколько русских было. Наособицу держались.  
  
Ваня к ним подошел, закурить предложил, надо же с чего-то разговор начинать было.  
— И много платят? — Ваня папиросы из пачки раздал, спросил, на тележку кивнув.  
  
— Еще один хлеб отбирать приперся! — тут же один себе под нос буркнул раздосадованно. Но папиросу взял, не побрезговал.   
— Не гунди, Петрович! Сам-то только неделю назад к нам прибился, а туда же! А ты, хлопчик, сам как думаешь? У нас как потопаешь, так и полопаешь! — это уже Ване самый молодой из рикш сказал, с хитрой улыбкой на побитом оспой лице.  
  
Ваня кивнул понятливо. Хотел еще что-то спросить, но тут из церкви толпа начала выходить, и рикши засуетились, похватали оглобли своих тележек, в глаза заискивающе заглядывали благородной публике, что мимо с равнодушными лицами шла.   
  
Ваня в который раз убедился с горечью, что такую работу он не сдюжит. Уйти хотел, да окликнул кто-то вежливо. Ваня даже не сразу понял, что это его так зовут.  
— Эй, уважаемый! Господин! — Ваня оглянулся, высматривая, кому он в этой толпе понадобился.  
  
— Обождите, пожалуйста! Дело к вам есть, — Ваня не сразу заприметил верткого низкорослого человека, который пробирался к нему.   
  
Тот, когда подошел, сразу руку протянул, железная у него хватка оказалась, и не поверишь, что в таком тщедушном теле столько силы скрывалось, каблуками щелкнул, представляясь. Выправка у него военная была.   
  
— Я Степан Ильич Таволжский. Имею честь у вдовы генерала Виснецкого служить, слышали о таком?  
  
Ваня молча головой покачал, Степан Ильич расстроился.  
  
— Ну как же, уважаемый?! Героический человек был, царствие небесное. Впрочем, не о нем речь. Я к вам вот с каким предложением. Вы вроде как, я слышал, в работе нуждаетесь? А хозяйка моя охранника для своей персоны ищет, чтобы на прогулках сопровождал да от быдла и ворья оберегал. Доктор госпоже прописал длительный моцион для поправки душевного здоровья после смерти любимого мужа. Сопровождающий требуется. С жалованием не обидит. Столоваться в доме можно. И обитать, коли нужда есть.  
  
Ваня на этого Таволжского во все глаза смотрел и удаче своей поверить не мог, что так всё складывается хорошо. И денег заработает и Ванечку от своего присутствия избавит. Кругом польза. За Маруську сейчас беспокоиться не стоит, у Карелиных за ней присмотрят. А что сам Ваня при этом чувствовать будет, то дело десятое. Ваня кивнул и за спешащим к хозяйке Таволжским двинулся.  
  
Генеральша ему понравилась. Солидная такая дама, чем-то Ване жену капитана их линкора напомнила. Высокая, фигуристая, в самом соку — красивая в общем. Ваня ее приветствовал, руку даже поцеловать умудрился правильно. Софья Михайловна с ним и не говорила почти, не расспрашивала особо. Через лорнет рассматривала внимательно, потом улыбнулась тонко и велела завтра утром к девяти часам приходить, она как раз в благотворительный фонд собиралась. Платить каждый день обещали.  
  
Ваня на радостях, пока домой бежал почти, Маруське на последние деньги пирожное в красивой коробочке в кондитерской купил. Пахло оно убийственно просто и выглядело точь-в-точь как клятое пресс-папье, что на дне их баулов лежало.   
  
Маруська встретила его ревом: Гриша, подлец, так до сих пор и не вернулся! Пирожное исправило ситуацию только на ближайшие полчаса. Маруська сначала любовалась на него, есть такую красоту жалко девчушке было. Только потом лизнуть решилась, разик всего. И уплетать начала за обе щеки. До середины съела, примерилась, чтоб Андрейке половину оставить. Ложечку еще отъела и отставила, подвиг над собой совершая.   
  
Потом Ваня пошел по задворкам разыскивать кота. Одной рукой снова начавшую горестно подвывать Маруську держал, а другой — вторящего ей Андрейку, который с ними увязался. Хотя Ваня на месте Гриши от такого шумового сопровождения удрал бы обратно в Россию, не оглядываясь. Ваня так и собирался сделать. Вот только денег Маруське на подарок прощальный заработает, с Ванечкой поговорит и освободит его. Жаль, что самому освободиться не выйдет.   
  
Кота они так и не нашли, зато Филипп королем ходил по забору, гордо подняв голову и задрав хвост трубой. Ждал соперника на бой, только напрасно.   
  
Ванечка пришел только к ужину. Усталый и снова разочарованный, видно, опять ничего не нашел. Ел без аппетита, только чтобы Сашу не расстраивать, Маруська у него на руках все висла, соскучилась за день, на Гришу жаловалась. Потом Ванечка сразу во флигель ушел, даже со Славой поговорить не остался в гостиной, за кофеем буржуйским.  
  
Ваня Маруську на ночь поцеловал, за ним подался. Перед глазами у него маячить, о прошлом напоминать не хотелось. Но и Славиному семейству глаза мозолить желания не было.   
У флигеля на лавочке уселся, папиросы достал. Выкурил последнюю перед сном, подумав, еще одну достал. Ванечка вдруг вышел. Ваня думал, тот спит давно.  
  
— Долго жопу морозить собираешься? — сердито спросил. — Не лето! Потом опять со своей спиной кряхтеть будешь.  
  
Ваня даже папиросу выронил от этих слов, штанину прожег.  
А Ванечка опять в дом ушел, дверью хлопнул зло.  
  
Ваня в комнату идти боялся. Что там у Ванечки на уме творилось, непонятно было.   
— Мр-р-ря! — на колени тень запрыгнула, Ваня от неожиданности всем телом вздрогнул.   
  
— Гриша, блядь, гадская морда, где тебя, подлюку, носило? — он кота гладил и не замечал, как улыбается умильно, сюсюкает со скотиной рыжей.  
  
Ванечка вышел снова глянуть, с кем тут Ваня разговаривает. Гришу увидел, рядом сел, улыбнулся. Тоже кота гладить начал, говорить что-то ласковое. Их руки в густой мягкой шерсти соприкасались то и дело, но Ванечка будто и не замечал этого. А Ваня млел просто, как и Гриша под их лаской.  
  
— Маруське бы сказать надо, что вернулся паршивец, обрадовать, — Ваня это почему-то почти задушенно прошептал.  
  
— Утром уже. Сейчас малого Славкиного взбаламутим, потом весь дом спать не будет, — Ванечкина рука в Гришиной шерсти снова по Ваниной мимоходом мягко скользнула. Ванечка фыркнул сдавленно и головой покачал, глянув в сторону дома Карелиных: — Как хорошо, что Маруська у нас не такая балованная.  
  
Это “у нас” Ваню лавиной нежности окатило, еле дышать мог, задыхался.  
И только жалкое “да” в ответ выдавить смог.  
  
Что работу нашел, он Ванечке в тот вечер так и не сказал. Вообще говорить боялся, смотреть боялся, чтобы не спугнуть легкую улыбку на Ванечкиных губах. Когда тот в кровать лег и в одеяло привычно замотался, Ваня керосинку задул и рядом лег. Показалось даже, что Ванечка ближе подвинулся.   
  
И утром, когда проснулся, Ванечкина рука у него на груди лежала. Только Ваня этому даже обрадоваться толком не успел, Ванечка, едва проснувшись, отодвинулся сразу, отшатнулся почти. Прошипел себе под нос что-то неразборчивое.  
  
Ванечка снова первым из дома убежал, засветло, с охотой даже, будто ждал его в городе кто-то, а не приходилось слоняться сутками в безрезультатных поисках. Ване торопиться не нужно было. Он и с Сашей поговорил, и с детьми поиграл, Гришу от их обожания спасая. Гриша, кажется, за это утро месячную норму любви получил и ее материального подтверждения в виде колбасы и пирожков с мясом. С Филей будто пакт о ненападении заключили, лежали в разных углах комнаты, вид делали, что друг друга не замечают. Ване подумалось вдруг, что коты, совсем как он с Ванечкой.  
  
К генеральше Ваня со странным чувством шел. Вроде и грело то, что работа теперь была, а вроде и смущало что-то. Все поверить не мог, что так просто вопрос с работой решился, что повезло сходу, не верил Ваня в такое везение, сроду ему по жизни просто так ничего с неба не падало.   
  
И работа легче легкого оказалась, для такого-то жалования. Ходи за госпожой Виснецкой, морду кирпичом, главное, держать не забывая. Прохожие тогда сами разбегались, дорогу давали. До фонда этого сопроводить благотворительного, до церкви — богомольная дамочка оказалась, — до магазинов, до ресторана, где обедала-ужинала, до знакомых, которым визиты наносила, там подождать, обратно до дому сопроводить. Вот и все дела. Так Ваня подумал. И два дня так оно все и тянулось. Да еще и кормили в людской в перерывах, между визитами, и посидеть было где, стенку подпирать не требовалось. Благодать.  
  
Деньги в кармане тоже приятно звенели. Еще пара недель, прикидывал Ваня, и на ту куколку для Маруськи хватит! Когда в один из магазинов зашел вместе с госпожой Виснецкой, даже к мануфактуре присмотрелся издалека, — как раз продавец другой даме расценки называл, — чтоб Марусе на платье новое взять. И Ванечке пару рубах новых надо бы.   
  
Даже не услышал сразу, как его Софья Михайловна окликает.  
— Иван, голубчик, вы помогите приказчику вон тот рулон достать, больно большой, а у Силантия Карпыча спину прихватило. Не разогнется ведь потом, а я виноватой останусь. Вон тот, что пониже, у самого пола который! Нет-нет, не этот, это штапель, мне шелк нужен, серый.   
  
Ваня подошел, нагнулся, рулон вытаскивая. Тяжелый был зараза! У Карпыча этого, который с виду вовсе не Силантий, а самый что ни на есть обыкновенный Сяо, значит, спина. А у Вани нет. Он представил, как сам сейчас не разогнется, и даже крякнул с досады чуть слышно. Но обошлось. Достал. На прилавок уложил, в сторонку отошел. Генеральша на него в упор смотрела, улыбнулась едва заметно, но довольно, а потом снова к продавцу обратилась, указывая, сколько ткани отрезать. Потом образцы новых товаров попросила. Силантий Карпыч на ломаном русском начал уверять, что не распаковали толком еще, только вчера новую партию товара доставили. Но Софья Михайловна еще раз попросила таким нежным голосом, что у Вани даже мороз по коже прошел.   
— Принесите, голубчик, будьте так любезны. Посмотреть нужно.  
  
Китаец тут же крикнул что-то нетерпеливо. Через пару минут из-за двери за его спиной человек с ворохом образцов вышел, на прилавок их сгрузил шумно, генеральше поклонился коротко и на Ваню уставился. Разулыбался похабно как-то. Вот всё-таки не зря у Вани кулаки при одном виде Карелина постоянно чесались. Ну вот что он так на него смотрит? Нужно делать вид, что они друг друга не знают? Или что? Ваня на Карелина таращился, ничего не понимая. Но тот только еще раз ухмыльнулся, на Виснецкую покосившись, и в своей подсобке скрылся.  
  
Ваня думал, что покупки все до дому Виснецкой донесет и освободится, вроде не планировала она визитов больше на сегодня, к себе направится. Только Софья Михайловна ему велела в гостиную пройти. Кивнула на диван, чтоб усаживался, сама в своем кресле любимом устроилась.  
  
— На столе рядом с вами портсигар, будьте любезны. Да нет же! — она засмеялась, отстраняя властным жестом поданный ей портсигар. Ваня замер растерянно. — Даме папиросу прикуривают и только потом подают. Надо заняться вашим воспитанием, помимо всего прочего.  
  
— Прочего? — Ваня совсем растерялся, не умел он с дамами.  
Софья Михайловна рассмеялась звучным, журчащим смехом, ей явно нравились и его растерянность, и смущение. В кресло откинулась.   
  
— Вы же понимаете, друг мой, одинокой женщине иногда очень требуется мужское плечо. Нет, не в плане помощи, а в самом что ни на есть плотском смысле, — она выдохнула дым тонкой струйкой, не отрываясь смотрела Ване в лицо лукавым проницательным взглядом человека, точно знающего, чего хочет. А у него язык к небу прилип. И от взгляда, и от слов. Куда деваться не знал.   
  
— Что вы на меня так смотрите? Я, голубчик, не институтка, прекрасно знаю, что мне от мужчины требуется. А вы более чем подходящий кандидат. Вы мне нравитесь, — она плотоядно улыбнулась самым краешком тонких губ, так, что Ваня невольно поежился. — За свои удовольствия я плачу сторицей, в этом не сомневайтесь даже. Ну и кавалеры на меня никогда не жаловались, еще и удовольствие получите. Впрочем, я ответа от вас сейчас не требую. Вы подумайте, — она рассмеялась уже от души, не прячась, вовсю над Ваней потешалась. — Какой же вы все-таки милый, Иван! Приходите завтра к восьми. Я буду ждать.  
  
Как до дома добрался, Ваня не помнил. Специально кружным путем до дома Карелиных пошел, чтоб мысли в порядок привести. В ушах все смех генеральши звучал. Он осознать не мог никак, поверить, что ему вот только что телом подработать предложили. И самым поганым было, что он, Ваня, вполне себе всерьез над этим раздумывал! Таволжский то ли под дверью подслушивал, то ли знал о предстоящем разговоре — ведь не первым же таким олухом Ваня был, — шепнул при выходе, мол, не прогадай, дурень, раза в три, а то и поболе получать будешь, коль Софье Михайловне угодишь. А Ване хотелось в баню, мочалкой лыковой оттереться от липких взглядов. Но, пока добрался, поостыл малость. Насильничать же его не будут. Да и дамочка приятная, справится, наверное. Ванечка же терпел как-то, а ему в разы хуже приходилось. Ваня заработает зато. Все своим помощь. И, может, Ванечке не придется семейные драгоценности в ломбард сдавать, с последней памяткой о родных расставаться. Это решающим доводом оказалось. Ваня понял, что согласится.  
  
Магазин по пути попался, Ваня крупы и лапши взял да к чаю бубликов купил с маком, чтобы не с пустыми руками в дом идти. Маруська навстречу вылетела с размаху, на шею кинулась, пищала:  
— Дядь-Ваня! А все уже дома! И даже дядя Слава, и даже бабушка из церкви пришла и нам с Андреем каких-то булочек церковных принесла. Вкусные, только маленькие. Только ты все где-то ходишь. А тебя все ждут! Ужинать же пора!  
  
Ужинать Ваня с Ванечкой и Славой на улице разместились, стол на кухне для них всех теперь маловат был, так что там Саша с детьми и Ириной Вячеславовной трапезничали.   
Слава на Ваню поглядывал, усмехался так, что Ваня не выдержал долго. Спросил зло почти, рот рукой утирая:  
— Что смешного-то?   
  
— Вань, — Слава на Ванечку взгляд веселый бросил, — хочешь сплетнями поделюсь? Про Мессалину местную расскажу?   
  
— Ну расскажи, — Ванечка плечами пожал, явно ничего не понимая, на Славу уставился. А Ваня похолодел.  
  
— Есть у нас тут в Харбине дама одна, — Слава издалека начал, продолжая посмеиваться. — Овдовела рано, ей сочувствовали поначалу, а потом перестали. Госпожа генеральша в свое удовольствие живет, ни в чем себе не отказывая. В охрану себе парней статных выбирает, рослых, которых хоть сейчас в лейб-гвардию, и все знают, что они ей и постель греют, — Слава согнал с колен нагло забравшегося туда Филиппа. — Весь местный бомонд, конечно, сплетничает напропалую, что негоже даме-то любовников содержать, но за спиной, тишком всё, генеральша влиятельная больно. И вот аккурат сегодня я госпожу Виснецкую с Иваном в магазине увидел — чуть со смеху не помер. Теплое местечко ты себе нашел, приятель!— Карелин захохотал в голос.   
  
Ваня вспыхнул. Вскочил, хотел Славу за грудки взять, тряхнуть пару раз и объяснить кое-что доходчиво, да взгляд на Ванечку упал. Ваня тут же сел, где сидел. Ноги подкосились.  
— Теплое местечко? — Ванечка улыбнулся весело будто, только глаза зло блеснули. — Горячее, я бы сказал, между ног у генеральши-то!   
  
Ваня краской залился, цветом лица с борщем в тарелке сравнялся. Ложкой по столу грохнул, встал-таки и в комнату ушел. Видеть никого не хотелось. Пусть ржут, кони!  
  
Только дверь закрыть он за собой не успел. Рвануло ее из рук что-то так, что Ваня аж пошатнулся. Ванечка в комнату влетел, его собой толкая, к стене притер. Лицо взглядом взбешенным сверлил, но молчал. Когда в комнате тишина совсем невыносимая стала, выдохнул почти в губы:  
— Завтра же расчет возьмешь. Чтобы никаких генеральш и близко не было! Альфонс!  
  
Ваня ругательства не понял. Чувствовал только, как лицо горит, и стыдно было до чертиков, хотя вроде ничего же не сделал, как лучше хотел. Когда Ванечка в дверях уже был, уйти собираясь также быстро, как ворвался, сказал тихо, но твердо:  
— Я не развлечься хотел. Думал денег побольше заработать. Чтоб ты драгоценности для Маруси сберег.  
  
Тот замер на мгновение, а потом дверь прикрыл аккуратно. Выдохнул медленно, плечи опуская, будто Ванины слова в нем притушили что-то.  
Ванечка к стене рядом с дверью прислонился, руками лицо потер. Хмыкнул, да только невеселой эта усмешка была.   
— Сдал я их уже. Нашел Слава оценщика хорошего. Сегодня утром сдал.   
  
— Все? — у Вани сердце сжалось. Потянулся невольно ближе и остановился, шаг последний не сделав.  
  
— Одно ожерелье оставил, — Ванечка вздохнул прерывисто, словно мысли тоскливые прогоняя. Нахмурился, прикидывая что-то. — У Славы погостим пару деньков еще, и надо будет на побережье выбираться. Не нравится мне, что тут творится.  
  
Ваня кивнул. До него тоже разговоры на улицах доносились. Может, конечно, просто обыватели судачили, страху друг на друга нагоняя, только болтали, что и в Китае коммунисты верх взять могут. Выжидать, чтоб проверить, слухи это или нет, у Вани никакого желания не было.   
  
Ванечка к нему голову повернул, взгляд поймал, повторил настойчиво:  
— Расчет завтра возьмешь. К отъезду надо готовиться, — и ушел, ответа не дожидаясь.  
  
Ваня покурить вышел. Поздно уже было, куда бы Ванечка ни пошел, вернется скоро. Ваня думал покурить да Марусю навестить перед сном. Только навещать ее не понадобилось.   
Ванечка и вправду вернулся вскоре. На одной руке у него Маруська висела и от радости повизгивала, на другой — захлебывающийся от восторга Андрейка. У обоих лица углем изрисованы были. Следом плелся Слава с подозрительно ехидным выражением на лице. В руках тюк какой-то нес, не поймешь, одеяло, что ли?   
— Мы сегодня тут будем спать! — оповестила Маруся. — Мы в вигваме хотели, как будто мы индейцы, нам дядь-Слава читал! А теть-Саша сказала, что вигвам строить не даст, потому что холодно! Значит, вот это будет как будто вигвам!   
  
— А мы? — Ваня все взгляда от карелинского лица оторвать не мог, такое на нем выражение было ошарашенное, словно он своему счастью поверить не мог никак.   
  
— А вы с нами, — Маруся укоризненно на него посмотрела. — Нам же одним будет страшно. Вдруг враги?  
  
— Индейцы одни в вигвамах спали, между прочим, — Ванечка осторожно Марусю на пол поставил. — Они были бесстрашные и никаких врагов не боялись.   
  
— Нет. Вы с нами.   
  
Андрей Вячеславович носом согласно шмыгнул.   
  
— Хау, — это Карелин добавил. И совершенно бессовестно заржал. Тюк Ванечке в руки освободившиеся всучил быстро и слинял по-тихому, даже веточка не хрустнула, ну чисто индеец. Только от дома еще долго его смех доносился да Сашины увещевающие возгласы.  
  
На кровать Маруська губы тут же кривить начала, мол, всамделишные индейцы на кровати не спали, только на земле, на шкурах. Ваня спорить было начал — пол ведь совсем ледяной был, — Ванечка шепнул тихо, улучив момент:  
— Одеяла постелим, да и всё. Пусть уснут, переложим потом.   
  
Перекусить на сон грядущий последние могикане тоже решили в вигваме. Маруся со свирепым выражением мордашки требовала медвежатину. После уговоров согласилась милостиво заменить ее на стакан молока и хлеб. Только чтоб на костре готовили!   
Ваня за голову схватился, а потом подумал, что Карелин сам виноват, а они будут играть в индейцев по-настоящему! Он сходил в сарайку за дровами и развел на утоптанной земле возле лавочки маленький костерок. Ванечка Маруську одел потеплее. Андрейку в одеяло укутали. Возле костерка пару чурбачков поставили, усадили их. Прутья в руки дали с кусочками хлеба. Хорошо, на кухню бежать не пришлось, в комнате своего было немного.  
Дети с таким благоговением на огонь да на них с Ванечкой смотрели, так старались кусочки не сжечь, что Ваня улыбки сдержать не мог. Маруська пыталась с серьезным выражением на мордашке сидеть, но и у нее губы то и дело в счастливой гримаске разъезжалась. Не быть ей истинной скво. Ваня на нее смотрел и внутренне со смеху умирал. Хорошо, что он вслед за своими шкетами про индейцев тоже что-то читал, надо же было знать, в какие игры его сорванцы играют, когда со зверскими рожам друг за другом носятся, у дворника топорик воруют и грозятся срезать скальпы.  
  
Ванечка вернулся, Ваня и не заметил, что тот отлучался куда-то. Маруське и Андрейке в волосы по белому куриному перу воткнул, видно, по улице возле дома прошелся, собрал. Ухмыльнулся вдруг шало, в пламени костра глаза искрами горели, к нему подошел и за ухо тоже что-то заложил. Отошел тут же. Отвернулся. Ваня это что-то достал, разглядывал недоуменно: черное перо, воронье. Ваня его пальцами огладил, улыбнулся и снова в волосы заправил. Вздрогнул, когда Ванечка позвал, не сразу понял, что его:  
— Длинный нос, ты хлеб будешь жареный?  
  
— И вовсе не длинный. Отцовский, — буркнул Ваня с показной досадой. — Буду, Черный глаз.  
  
Маруська захихикала, Ванечка фыркнул, рукой рот прикрыв, Ване кусок горячий передал из ладони в ладонь.  
  
Ваня хлеб ел, губами трогал и вспоминал, как давеча Ванечкиной руки губами касался. Глаз от него отвести не мог, и казалось ему, что Ванечка знает, о чем он думал. Ваня краснеть начал, хорошо, в темноте незаметно было.  
  
— Мир вам. Можно подсесть к вашему огню? Мы не с пустыми руками к вам в резервацию пожаловали! — Слава говорил серьезно, но глаза у него смеялись. За ним Саша стояла, держала что-то, полотенцем накрытое. Маруська тут же привстала, любопытно глазами сверлила то Сашу, то Славу.  
  
Андрейка же надулся внезапно. К Маруське придвинулся поближе.  
— Не пойду, — открыл рот пошире, набирая в грудь воздуха, готовясь заорать. Только Слава виртуозно смахнул полотенце, выхватил с блюда пирожок и Андрейке сунул.  
— Никто и не уводит, чудовище ты мое подозрительное.   
  
И уже к Ванечке обращаясь, добавил:  
— Мы с вами немного посидим. Непривычно, знаете ли, не по себе как-то в тишине. Сразу мороз по коже, и думаешь, что в очередной раз там дитятко шкодит? — Слава вдруг стушевался.  
  
Саша руку ему на плечо положила, погладила. Ваня на лавке подвинулся, рукой махнул, чтоб присаживались.   
  
Допоздна засиделись. Маруська так и задремала с пирожком в руке у Ванечки на коленках, умыть не успели. Андрейка и того раньше носом заклевал, даже не проснулся, когда его во флигель отнесли и там вместе с Марусей уложили.   
  
А сами сидели, разговаривали тихо.   
— Гитары не хватает, — хмыкнул Ванечка. Улыбнувшись, про встречу с Игнатом во время пути рассказал. Слава тоже поулыбался задумчиво, а потом сказал, в огонь глядя:  
— Знаешь, а я ведь дописал ту песню. Мы с тобой начинали, помнишь?  
  
Глаза прикрыл, вспоминая, а потом запел тихонько совсем:  
— Степь, прошитая пулями, обнимала меня,  
И полынь обгоревшая накормила коня;  
Вся Россия истерзана, слезы льются рекой;  
Эх, земля моя милая, мне не надо другой...  
  
Саша упорно отводила глаза, вытирала их украдкой, Ванечка в огонь смотрел широко распахнутыми глазами, будто бы не видя. О чем он сейчас думал, что вспоминал, Ваня не знал, только и у него сердце щемило так, что дышать больно было.  
  
— Степь укрыла друзей моих, схоронит и меня.  
Ветры буйные с Дона, заберите коня,  
Пусть гуляет он по полю, не доставшись врагам,  
Был он другом мне преданным, я друзей не предам.  
  
Слава пел, улыбался горько, без ехидства привычного. Так улыбался, словно и рад был бы заплакать, только все эти слезы он выплакал уже давно.  
— Вся Россия истерзана, слезы льются рекой;  
Эх, земля моя Русская, я прощаюсь с тобой.  
  
— Хорошо вышло, Слав. Больно. Но, хватит. Попрощались. Новую жизнь начинать надо. Сын у тебя. У нас Маруська вон. Мы уедем скоро, Слав, — Ванечка говорил и ни на кого не смотрел, будто сам с собой разговаривал, себя увещевал. Потом словно очнулся, на Славу уставился пристально, добавил с нажимом, — И вам уезжать надо! Видишь же, что творится!   
  
— Мы уедем, Вань. Скоро, — это Саша спокойно сказала, к Славе ближе подвигаясь и его ладонь в свою забирая.  
  
Слава только кивнул и как-то очень подозрительно заулыбался, смущенно, испуганно и радостно одновременно.   
  
Саша Славку вскоре увела, тому на работу рано вставать было. А они с Ванечкой так и сидели у затухающего костерка, то на угли, то на звезды смотрели, молчали. Точнее, Ваня на Ванечку то и дело поглядывал, а тот потерянным взглядом в никуда смотрел. Замерз, видимо, ежился то и дело. Ваня осторожно поближе придвинулся, самую малость, вздохнул и руку ему на плечо положил, приобнял, согреть стараясь. Ванечка тут же ближе подался, но, кажется, будто и не понял, что произошло, просто ему теплее стало. Не здесь Ванечка сейчас был, не с ним.  
— Вань, пойдем в тепло? Зябко, — Ваня не знал, что сказать, но сказать что-то надо было. Не мог он смотреть, как Ванечка прошлым захлебывается.   
  
— А? — Ванечка на него взгляд перевел, словно выныривая из своих мыслей. Всем телом вздрогнул, очнувшись. Отодвинулся спешно, из-под руки выворачиваясь. Встал, ушел куда-то.  
  
Вернулся скоро с полным ведром воды. Угли тлеющие аккуратно залил.  
— Ну пойдем, что расселся? — на Ваню взгляд ехидный бросил, ведро под лавку отставил, подошел, воронье перо из-за уха достал. Ваня и забыл про него.  
  
Ванечка напротив замер, перо в руках крутил, Ваню взглядом настороженным сверлил. Неуютно под этим взглядом было, тяжко. Только сейчас Ваня понял, как же он устал. Вроде бы незаметно груз, на него давивший, нарастал, по капле, по камешку, только всё, сил нести не осталось больше. Уж лучше совсем оборвать все концы и уйти, отмучиться разом, чем вот так, то надеяться слепо на что-то, то снова с тоской понимать, что не выйдет у них ничего. Не получится.   
  
Колебался Ванечка, решить не мог, нужен он ему еще или нет уже. Не гнал. Его мучал и сам мучался. Устал Ванечка от его присутствия постоянного, извелся, видно это было.  
— Пойдем, — Ваня только это выдохнул, от Ванечкиного лица взгляд отрывая, и к двери шагнул.  
  
Он раздеться успел и лечь осторожно, чтобы детей не потревожить, прежде чем Ванечка вошел. Ванечка ему больше так ни слова и не сказал, хотя Ваня слышал, что уснуть тот тоже долго не мог, как и он сам, почти до утра ворочался.  
  
Разбудила его Маруська: ручкой сонной по носу заехала так, что у Вани искры из глаз посыпались, а сама и не проснулась даже. На бок повернулась и дальше сопела. Андрейка ей вторил. Да и Ванечка не отставал, похрапывал тихонько.  
  
Ваня бы еще полежал, посмотрел-послушал, но нос болел нещадно, да и до ветру уже хотелось, раз проснулся. Пришлось вставать.  
  
Пока он умывался ходил да Ирине Вячеславовне с дровами помогал, Ванечку дети уже подняли. Маруська на месте в нетерпении пританцовывала, пока он ей пуговицы на платье застегивал. Андрейка им обоим язык показывал. Ваня завтракать не стал, кусок в горло не лез. Собрался и в город ушел, к генеральше и за билетом. Ванечка от него все утро глаза прятал. И Ваня решился, наконец.  
  
К самой Софье Михайловне заходить не стал. Расчет у Таволжского получил. Тот на него, как на дурака, собственное счастье проморгавшего, смотрел, головой качал, причитающиеся деньги отсчитывая. Ваня подумал, что дураком и был. Проморгал ведь. Сам все сломал.  
  
На вокзал ноги не несли, но дошел, заставил себя. И даже в кассы КВЖД сунулся. Долго с китайцем в кассе объяснялся, тот по-русски хоть и говорил, но с таким акцентом, что Ваня его через пень-колоду понимал. Не пускали в Россию тех, кто на КВЖД не работал. Вот железнодорожников да членов их семей провозили, а для остальных граждан граница закрыта была. И когда откроют, неясно было.  
  
Ваня подозревал, что это с волнениями в самом Китае связано, но не у Славы же ему спрашивать. Чертыхнувшись, он на лавочку привокзальную сел перекурить. Ужасом вдруг обожгло, что Ванечка с Маруськой тоже уехать не смогут, ни до побережья добраться, ни из страны выбраться. А ну как волнения шириться будут? Ваня окурок дрожащими пальцами притушил, снова к кассам понесся. Билеты на побережье свободно продавали. Уехать было можно. Ваня понял, что жить не сможет, не будучи уверен, что Ванечка свою мечту осуществил, выбрался за океан. Значит, он должен его проводить. Их обоих проводить. Силы собрать все, помочь им уехать. А потом… Как там мессир говорил? “Делай, что должен, и будь что будет”? Вот так Ваня и сделает, чтобы хотя бы сейчас правильно поступить. Ваня решил следовать умному совету.  
  
Домой он успокоенным шел, умиротворенным даже каким-то. Груз на плечах меньше не стал, но теперь иначе ощущался. Силы появились. Силы, которые он в своем сердце черпал. Продержится как-нибудь, вытерпит и Ванечкины взгляды подозрительные, и Ванечкино отчуждение.  
  
Дома как-то странно тихо было. Ваня не сразу понял, в чем дело.   
— А дети-то где? — это он у Саши спросил, которая к нему на кухню вышла. Она, видно, в комнате работала, Ваня стук клавиш слышал.  
  
— Мама их на прогулку забрала, на площадь пошли, там театр вроде приехал кукольный, представление дают. Голодный? Подождите, я суп сейчас погрею.  
  
Саша начала без суеты ему на стол собирать, запомнить умудрилась, что он не позавтракав из дома ушел. А Ваня всё во двор через окно поглядывал. Там Ванечка топором махал, дрова рубил. Даже рубаху стянул, запарился. Солнце действительно уже вовсю припекало, хотя и только конец апреля был.  
  
Саша с Ваней сидеть не осталась, извинилась, улыбнувшись, и работать ушла. А он этому только порадовался. Никто не мешал ему Ванечку рассматривать. Даже сам Ванечка. Весь он сейчас ему принадлежал, румяный и раскрасневшийся от работы. Ваня, засмотревшись, и не заметил, как весь суп доел, без хлеба даже, ложкой по дну тарелки скреб. Опомнился, когда Ванечка, дело закончив и топор в колоду воткнув с размаху, к флигелю двинулся, на ходу рубаху надевая.  
  
Когда Ваня к ним в комнату зашел, Ванечка за столом над листом бумаги с какими-то цифрами склонился, нахмурившись, сосредоточенно карандашом по столу постукивал. Когда Ваня кашлянул, внимание привлекая, и деньги на стол перед ним положил, только взгляд мельком бросил.  
— Я расчет взял, — сказал Ваня, — и на вокзал зашел, про билеты узнавал. Уезжать нам сейчас надо, пока можно.   
  
— Нам, — медленно проговорил Ванечка, будто пробуя это короткое слово на вкус. — Нам…  
Карандаш отложил, в ладони лицом уткнулся. Тихо смеяться начал. К нему повернулся, в лицо уставился, в самую душу заглянул, в глазах такая тоска стояла, что Ване страшно стало.  
— Нам... — Ванечка к нему ближе шагнул вдруг, за ворот сгреб, к себе притянул, в губы почти шипел отчаянное и бессвязное: — Нам?! Нет никаких нас! Хотя, я бы хотел, чтобы... А ты… Все ты! — он задохнулся, не смог продолжить. Пальцы, в ворот тельняшки вцепившиеся, дрожали.   
  
— Я?! — у Вани кровь в ушах застучала, такой комок колючий к горлу подкатил, что говорить больно было. — Я бы тоже хотел, чтобы вот этого дерьма за спиной не было! Только разве я это всё начал?   
  
Сказал и язык себе прикусил тут же. Бессмысленно это было, выяснять, кто первый начал и кто виноват больше. Оба хороши, оба постарались на славу.  
— Я уйду, — сказал он тяжело. — На корабль посажу, и забудешь про меня. Не будет нас. Да и не было.  
  
Он вздрогнул, когда в стену возле уха Ванечкин кулак ударил. Ванечка на одной ноте сквозь зубы стонал, зажмурившись, в стену кулак всаживал размеренно, пока Ваня его руку не перехватил. Сжал осторожно, не давая пошевелиться. Ванечка в его плечо лбом уткнулся, дышал часто.  
  
— Отпусти меня, — Ваня попросил с горечью, сухие глаза жгло невыносимо, горло перехватывало. — Я же вижу, что тебя только мучаю. Мне вовсе не легче. Я же… Я тоже живой, не могу я так больше. Не по-человечески всё.  
  
Ванечка молчал, Ваня отодвинулся аккуратно, по плечам его окаменевшим провел невесомо и к окну шагнул, под ним его вещмешок лежал. Еще вчера собрать успел. Да и что там собирать-то было? Следовало в гостевой дом уйти какой, где-то остановиться, чтоб перед глазами ежеминутно не маячить. Ни себе, ни Ванечке душу не травить.   
  
Ванечка молчал, замер возле стены как изваяние, только расширившимися неверящими глазами смотрел, как Ваня остатки вещей своих в вещмешок складывает, да кровь с разбитых костяшек слизывал, не осознавая что делает.   
  
Ваня мешок подхватил, на Ванечку еще раз глянул и за дверь вышел. Жгло в груди до хрипа и спазмов, зубы пришлось стиснуть, чтобы не стонать в голос.  
  
Ваня по двору только пару шагов сделать успел.  
— Не уходи! У меня ближе Маруси и тебя нет никого больше, — Ванечка из дома вылетел, в спину говорил. — Не уходи! Пожалуйста…   
  
Ваня к нему как завороженный всем телом обернулся, это тихое “пожалуйста” услышав. Никогда Ванечка ни о чем его не просил.  
Ванечка неуверенный шаг к нему навстречу сделал. Ваня тоже ближе шагнул. Стояли друг напротив друга, почти рядом. В глаза друг другу смотрели, выискивая что-то важное.  
— Не уходи, — Ванечка еще раз прошептал. Губы у него скривились, но смотрел он трезво, отчаянно. Головой вдруг мотнул, будто с силами собираясь.  
— У Светло и Евстигнеева не получилось ничего и не могло получиться. Только их нет ведь уже. Где-то в Чите оба сгинули. Может, — он усмехнуться попробовал непослушными губами, — в драке зарезали. А вот мы… Может, попробуем? По-человечески?   
  
Ваня на него смотрел, замерев. И верил, и верить боялся одновременно. Потом, как Ванечка, головой тряхнул, неуверенность и страх прогоняя. Мешок сам из рук выпал, а он к Ванечке шагнул, к себе притянул и обнял крепко, как давно мечталось.  
  
Ванечка не отстранился. И у Вани в груди чуть разжалось, отпустило немного. Надежда вспыхнула дикая, что может и вправду у них что-то получится, если оба стараться будут. Ваня все готов был для этого сделать. А главное, что Ванечка, кажется, тоже наконец решение принял.  
  
Где-то в саду истошно заорали коты.  
Ванечка хмыкнул, еще дрожащими губами протянул:   
— Да бля-я-ядь!   
  
Отстранился неохотно, в сад направился, на ходу бросив:   
— Разнимать пошли, что встал? Нам его еще за океан вывезти надо, целого желательно. Без него Мария Стефановна на корабль и шагу не сделает.   
  
Гришу они спасли. Филя все же яростно свою территорию отстаивал. Пришлось кота во флигель нести и ухо погрызенное зеленкой мазать. Хорошо, Маруська не видела, а то целиком бы раскрасила. И был бы у них рыжий кот в зеленую полосочку или в крапинку, поди, отмой потом.   
  
Ванечка снова от него глаза прятал, отмалчивался. Но теперь Ваня понимал, почему, и давал Ванечке время пообвыкнуть, да и себе заодно.  
  
Когда во дворе детские радостные визги раздались, Гриша благоразумно с тахты спрыгнул и под нее в дальний угол забился. Рычал оттуда тихонько.   
— Готовься, Иван. Чувствую, сегодня вечером у нас грандиозная постановка намечается. Насмотрелись, поди, — Ванечка его взглядом мимолетным огладил и Маруську встречать пошел. Ваня следом подался, гадал, чем этот поход в культпросвет для них обернется, и как бы отвлечь. Не он один этим вопросом задавался, на Карелина, свое дитятко восторженное разглядывающего, смотреть больно было.  
  
От роли Петрушки Ваня отговорился только тем, что вызвался Ванечке помогать шлейку для Филиппа шить. Слава дратву чуть не в зубах держал, лишь бы не заставили изображать Городового. Шлейка для кота единственным веским доводом для детей оказалась, тем более после того как Ванечка сообщил, что они уезжают на днях. Андрейкин рев только Маруська усмирить и смогла. По голове погладила, в ухо что-то шепнула, и Андрейка, кивнув, заулыбался.  
  
Так и сидели весь вечер в большой комнате, шили, разговаривали. Ирина Вячеславовна в своем кресле вязала, слушая, как Саша ей тихо читает вслух. Дети на полу возились.  
Филя, будто чувствовал, что ему грозит, смылся куда-то с концами и даже на “кыс-кыс” и размахивание колбасой не пришел. Пришлось шлейку на Гришу мерить. Ваня за ним сам сходил. Маруся горестно хныкнула, когда Гришу измазанного зеленкой увидела, и тут же ему всю колбасу и скормила. Не только ту, что Саша для котиков выделила: они с Андрейкой по очереди на кухню бегали и из буфета потихоньку балык, к ужину порезанный, таскали для бедного больного котика, пока Гриша уже нос воротить не стал.  
  
Ужинать Гриша не остался, его Ванечка во флигель отнес. Сообщил потом всем, посмеиваясь, что кот на боку развалился на тахте и отдышаться пытался. Всем бы так жить!   
— Лишь бы не лопнул ваш кот от обжорства и не набл… — буркнул себе под нос Слава и ойкнул, когда Саша его легонько ложкой по лбу стукнула.  
  
А у Вани в голове вдруг мыслишка оформилась, что зудела и беспокоила, когда он про плаванье думал. Первым делом про это Ванечке озабоченно сказал, когда они уже в потемках во флигель вернулись. Маруська опять в детской уснула, будить не стали.  
— Нам тут лимонов с собой набрать надо будет побольше. В Шанхае они дорогие, небось. В портах всегда цены накручивают.  
  
— Лимоны? — у Ванечки брови изумленно взлетели. — Зачем?   
  
— От морской болезни. Для Маруськи, да и тебе тоже, водой с лимоном или лимонной долькой спасаться будете. Корабль долго идти будет.   
  
— Думаешь, укачивать будет? — Ванечка с подозрением и опаской спрашивал.  
  
Ваня хмыкнул.  
— Не думаю, знаю. Меня самого по первости да с непривычки так полоскало, по крейсеру не ходил — ползал, а шли дня четыре всего, — его даже передернуло от воспоминаний.   
  
Ванечка помолчал. Потом сказал тихо, на тахту усаживаясь и Гришу на колени забирая:  
— Расскажи?   
  
— Что рассказать? Как я четыре дня блевал? — Ваня рассмеялся, но умолк, когда с серьезным, внимательным взглядом черных глаз встретился.  
  
— Хотя бы, — Ванечка покраснел, но взгляд не отводил, сказал уже еле слышно: — Я ведь о тебе совсем ничего не знаю.  
  
Ваня у стены на пол опустился. Руками колени обхватил, в голове совсем пусто было. А Ванечка всё смотрел, ждал.  
  
— На “Полярную звезду” меня боцман тамошний юнгой взял, говорил, сразу увидел, что толк будет. Думаю, пожалел просто… — кашлянув, нерешительно начал Ваня.   
  
Через полчаса у него задница на жестком и холодном заболела, и он к Ванечке на тахту пересел. А спать они легли, только когда светать начало, Ванечка на середине вопроса зевнул и заснул, к Ваниному плечу привалившись. Ваня его не сразу на подушку уложил, еще посидел немного, теплом и близостью наслаждаясь. Хорошая была ночь. Это так странно и завораживающе оказалось — просто разговаривать. Слушать. Отвечать.   
  
Засыпать, честно говоря, страшно было. Проснется еще — и всё сном окажется. Но стоило голову на подушку рядом с Ванечкиной головой положить, в Гришино хрипловатое мурчание вслушаться, как сморило тут же.


	25. Глава XXIV

Прощание тяжелым вышло. Саша платочком глаза промокала. Андрейка ревел в голос у Славы на руках, за ворот его дергал, но на него никто внимания не обращал. Ванечка глаза повлажневшие прятал, руку Карелина все отпустить не мог. У Вани мысль крамольная закралась, что Ванечке из России проще было уехать, чем теперь от Славы отрываться. Друг ему дороже Родины был. В горле комком стояло что-то, дышать мешало, только Ваня бы в жизни никому не признался, что Ванечку к другу ревновал, даже себе признаваться не желал. Но рад был до чертиков, что уезжают, неспокойно ему здесь было. Отвернулся к Маруське, воротник на пальтишке ей поправил, пуговицу верхнюю застегнул заново.   
  
— Пора вам, Ванька, — Славка по-мальчишески носом шмыгнул. Об макушку Андрейки подбородком потерся. Глаза у него тоже тоскливые были до жути. — Поезд отправляется скоро. Удачи вам, что ль, на новом месте.  
  
— Слав, вы только не задерживайтесь тут! Вещи собирайте, продавайте все и тоже… Что продать не сможете, бросайте к чертям, уезжайте только, — у Ванечки голос дрожал. Ване его обнять хотелось, прижать к себе, но он только руку ему на плечо положил. И внутри самую каплю теплее стало, когда Ванечка эту руку не оттолкнул.   
  
Одна только Маруська, кажется, рада была, дорогу предвкушала, приключения. Гришеньку гладила, на очередные проводы печальным и обреченным взглядом взирающего. Ваня вспомнил, как Андрей Вячеславович голосил, чтобы и Филю на вокзал в новой шлейке повезли, и усмехнулся невольно.   
  
Вещи в вагоне и Маруську с котом на шлейке Ваня устраивал. Ванечка в тамбуре стоял, на удаляющийся перрон глядел, рукой карелинскому семейству махал, Ваня его не трогал, не уговаривал в вагон уйти. Себя вспомнил, каково ему было, когда с Мироном и Женечкой прощался — сердце сжалось. Как они там сейчас? Как мальки? Одним глазком хоть бы глянуть.   
  
До Шанхая добрались благополучно, несмотря на Ванины опасения, и быстрее даже, чем по их самым смелым прикидкам выходило. Умаялись только с пересадками этими, хорошо, Ванечка, как и Ваня, английский немного знал. И Ванечкин французский их тоже выручал, Ваня из французского разве что-то, что в портах в ходу было да ругательства вспоминал.  
  
На станциях, где поезд останавливался, не выходили, хотя Маруська и просилась, в вагоне оставались. Ваня даже курил только в тамбуре. Не нравилось ему то, что он видел. Вроде бы обычная суета, для Китая привычная. Да только видел Ваня такое уже, насмотрелся, нутром чуял назревавшую беду. Чуть больше солдат, чуть настороженнее взгляды, чуть резче движения. Судя по Ванечкиному встревоженному взгляду, он тоже это чуял, всё будто взорваться готово было, и Ваня часы считал уже, когда они на борт первого идущего в Америку корабля поднимутся. О том, как с капитаном будут договариваться, Ваня не думал, но ждать эмигрантский транспорт он точно не собирался. Надо любые деньги отдавать, хотя бы и все, что есть у них сейчас, лишь бы покинуть Китай побыстрее. А там как карта ляжет. Заработать всегда смогут. Опять мессир с его советом вспомнился, как живой перед глазами встал. Ваня понял вдруг, что портсигар-то так и лежит в бауле. Серебряный, массивный, явно дорогая вещь. В Шанхае за него хорошую цену дать могут. Нехорошо, конечно, чужую вещь продавать. Только им сейчас ни один цент лишним совсем не будет.  
  
В Шанхае их по первости закрутило так, что еле выбрались из толпы на перроне, в сторонку к забору прибились, выдохнули. Они, конечно, видели Китай, но здешние толпы ни в какое сравнение не шли. Целое людское море по улице разлилось. Все куда-то спешили, шли, ехали, что-то несли, говорили, машины бибикали, поезда прибывающие гудели, продавцы всякой всячины зазывали на свой товар, перекрикивая рев толпы. Ваня ополоумел малось. Гриша Ванечке за пазуху забился, носа не показывал. Только Маруська с любопытством по сторонам глазенками сверкала. А Ванечка виски ладонями сжал, на корточки у стены сполз, жмурился болезненно.  
  
— Дядь-Вань, — Маруся взволнованно дергала за рукав Ваню, пальцем тыкала куда-то в сторону, хотя ей Ванечка втолковывал то и дело, что так воспитанные девочки не делают. — А почему у тети такие ножки? Она болеет?   
  
Ваня проследил за тем, куда Маруся показывала. На скамеечке неподалеку от них китаянка сидела, веером обмахивалась, что-то возмущенно слугам, подобострастно кланяющимся, втолковывала. Отказывалась, что ли, в паланкин усаживаться? Ноги у нее для неподготовленного взора и впрямь жутковатые были, будто копытца в блестящие тапочки обутые. Ванечка тоже ошарашенно уставился и на Ваню взгляд вопросительный перевел.   
  
— Нет, Марусь, не болеет. Традиции местные, чтоб им, — сказал Ваня и отвернулся. Доводилось видеть таких китаянок в борделях. Тех, что семья не смогла богатому мужу сплавить, в дома терпимости продавали. Все равно в быту эти женщины абсолютно бесполезными были. Беспомощными. Даже ходить почти не могли.  
  
— Я читал про такое, — у Ванечки голос хрипловатый был. — Только не думал, что это выглядит настолько… monstrueusement.  
  
Китаянка Ванечкин голос услышала, гневный взгляд бросила и отвернулась, веером закрываясь. Ваня усмехнулся невесело.   
— Это мы для них чудовища, Вань. Белые, грубые и волосатые, ни изысканности, ни утонченности. Варвары с Севера.   
  
Ванечка улыбнулся бледно и тут же поморщился.  
— Погоди, я сейчас, — Ваня Маруськину руку Ванечке в потную ледяную ладонь всунул, чтобы не сбежала куда, не потерялась. В бауле порылся, отошел. Торговца надо было найти, что воду продает. Голова, видно, у Ванечки разваливалась от местной толчеи и шума, да и в поезде душно было от большого количества народу. Хорошо, торговцев этих тут на каждому шагу пучок.  
  
— На, пей! — Ваня Ванечке под нос кружку свою, почти доверху чистой, прохладной водой наполненную, сунул.   
  
Ванечка оторопело ресницами хлопнул, пил и стонал от удовольствия мученически.  
— Спасибо! — прошептал, еле губы разлепляя. Видно, совсем ему худо было. — Я сейчас еще чуток посижу, и пойдем. Еще чуть-чуть.  
  
Ваня угукнул, а сам головой крутил, лихорадочно соображая, куда бы им сейчас податься. В Шанхае ему бывать доводилось пару раз всего, да и то далеко от порта он не отходил, надобности не было, и стояли недолго — город он не знал совсем.   
Искать им ничего не пришлось. Их самих нашли.  
  
— Господин нужен комната?  
  
Ваня мысленно поблагодарил свой рост. В толпе мелких китайцев его далеко видно было, и понятно сразу, что они только что приехали.  
  
— Комната? — беззубый китаец с длинной косой довольно хорошо говорил по-русски.  
  
— Нужна. Нас трое. Сколько стоить будет?  
  
— Десять долларов месяц! — китаец хитро улыбнулся. Сумма была баснословная, и Ваня, набычившись от такой несусветной наглости, собрался уже было торговаться, но Ванечка от забора прошелестел, с трудом поднимаясь на ноги:  
  
— Мы согласны, уважаемый. Ведите.  
  
Ваня в этих толпах еле за китайцем поспевал, всё потерять из виду боялся. Маруську нес, баулы тащил, еще и Ванечка на него навалился, еле ноги передвигал, морщился, губу прикусывал то и дело. Ваня хотел было про ногу спросить, да не решился, вспомнил тут же, как Ванечка от этого звереет. Про голову тоже не спросил, только за талию перехватил поудобнее, чтобы Ванечке опираться и идти легче было.  
  
Когда они зашли наконец во внутренний дворик дома, куда их китаец привел, у Вани уже нехорошие предчувствия зародились по поводу того, что увидит. Стены дома белились, наверное, пару столетий назад, через весь двор бамбуковые шесты с выстиранным бельем тянулись, ходить мешали. Это китайцы под ними шмыгали, как мыши, а Ване сложно пришлось, то и дело пригибаться надо было. Во дворе пара печей небольших дымилась.   
  
Комнатушка, куда их ушлый китаец привел, была с отдельным входом, точнее, лестницей на чердак. Это было ее единственное достоинство. Темная, крохотная, троим не развернуться, возле одной стены — двухъярусные узкие нары, из досок и все того же бамбука, в другом углу — печка, из железной бочки сделанная. Пахло отсыревшим деревом, плесенью и прогорклым жиром.  
  
Ваня хотел только рот открыть, чтоб обложить за дыру такую, но Ванечка уже тяжело на нары опустился, выдохнул жалобно как-то, и Ваня без звука обещанную плату за месяц отдал. Сам себе поклялся, что они тут дольше не задержатся, уедут во что бы то ни стало.   
  
Китаец деньги убрал тут же, ключ от комнаты Ване передал. Сказал щедро, что они еще кипяток с кухни могут брать. Чайник-два в день. Китаец ушел, и Ванечка тут же со стоном на нары завалился, на голые доски, в клубочек, чисто Гриша, свернулся.   
  
Маруська кота ему сразу сунула. Сама к окошку узкому мимо Вани протиснулась, носик к стеклу прижала. Спросила шепотом почему-то:  
— А мы надолго тут? А гулять пойдем? Я кушать хочу. И в туалет.  
  
Про местную канализацию Ваня как раз в курсе был. Со вздохом глазами комнату обвел: вон, горшок в углу медный стоит, дожидается. Чистый вроде. Хорошо, что Маруська маленькая еще, а то намучались бы они. Ваня ей горшок показал, под недоуменным взглядом все объяснил и к окну отвернулся, задумался, как они жить тут будут втроем, готовить, мыться. Чертыхнулся про себя и в очередной раз за всех троих пообещал, что справятся. Не впервой. Да и не собирались они тут надолго обосновываться. Можно потерпеть.   
  
— Вань! Ванечка? — с нар только неразборчивое сонное мычание донеслось. Ваня в затылке поскреб, к Маруське обернулся, на корточки перед ней опустился, сказал проникновенно:  
— Марусь, дядь-Ванечке нездоровится, ты приглядывай за ним. И Гришу карауль, а мне в город надо сходить. Из комнаты не выходи! А то вдруг дядь-Ванечке совсем заплохеет. Ладно?  
  
Еды нужно было купить, узнать, где тут что, обстановку хоть немного разведать, некогда сидеть было.  
  
Ваня на Маруську еще раз строго посмотрел, за дверь скрепя сердце вышел. По лестнице спустился, пол-двора прошел — обратно вернулся. Помнил еще тот Маруськин побег. По сторонам огляделся воровато и столбик из плетня вытащил, вроде плетень покачнулся только, устоял, зато Ваня тем столбиком дверь снаружи припер. И со спокойной совестью в город ушел.  
  
В порт Ваня пока не пошел, не хотелось от дома далеко отходить, по окрестностям прогулялся. Лавчонку нашел, где едой, рисом вареным и овощами за смешные деньги торговали. Еда соленая была и жирная, непривычная совсем. Нашел, где воду чистую брать, где дрова купить на растопку, чтоб комнату прогреть на ночь хотя бы, а то к вечеру зябко стало совсем.  
  
С едой и дровами домой вернулся. Ванечка на нарах сидел, глазами дырку в нем прожигал. Не успел Ваня дверь закрыть, как Ванечка мимо него к выходу метнулся. Да, Ванечка не Маруська, он от горшка давно отвык. Да и Ваня тоже.   
  
— Запирать дверь обязательно было?! — Ванечка быстро вернулся. Выглядел получше и в сверток с едой сразу полез — изголодался, видать. И Маруська вслед за ним. Что аппетит был у обоих — хорошо, заболеть в дороге только не хватало.  
  
Ваня на Ванечку глянул, плечами пожал виновато и улыбнулся против воли. У того рисинка к нижней губе прилипла и весь его нахмуренный вид портила. Маруська Ваню за рукав теребила, заставила нагнуться, прошептала взволнованно:  
— Дядь-Вань, там теть таких, с копытцами, много? — пугали они ее почему-то. Ваня ее понимал.  
  
— Много. Только они тебя не тронут, не бойся! Их самих пожалеть надо, — врать не хотелось, частенько девчушке еще придется с этой красотой по-китайски сталкиваться.   
  
— А как... — Маруська только рот успела открыть, а Ванечка быстрее Вани сообразил, куда она вела, и какая куча вопросов, отвечать на которые желания совсем не было, на них сейчас вывалится.  
  
— Марусь, ты ужинать садись давай! А то Гриша все сам слопает! — Ванечка быстро свертки на нарах разложил, Маруське палочки в руки сунул. Причуда у нее такая появилась. По Ли скучала и палочками всё есть пыталась, даже овощи из супа. У нее получаться немного начало. Только Ваня на это безобразие вообще смотреть не мог, ему даже просто со стороны наблюдать терпения не хватало. Ванечка на него косился, улыбку пряча, но и палочками орудовать тоже не пытался. Маруська одна мучалась, кончик языка от усердия прикусив. Зато Грише хорошо было: всё, что на пол падало, ему доставалось, а падало много. Ваня только головой качал, глядя, как кот вонючую до слез в глазах рыбу трескает с утробным урчанием.  
  
Спать на голых досках жестко было, но они с собой только Маруськино одеяло взяли, а хотя бы сеном разжиться Ваня не догадался и теперь себя корил. Ванечка с Маруськой внизу кое-как поместились, ее смешки то и дело раздавались, она все шебуршилась, угомониться не могла никак. Перед сном они долго спорили, как улечься, больно непрочной конструкция этих нар выглядела. Но Ванечка настоял, что внизу ляжет. Даже сам про ногу свою вспомнил. Ване согласиться пришлось, лежал вот теперь, пошевелиться боялся.  
  
И сна ни в одном глазу не было. Хорошо, Гриша пришел, Маруськина возня ему не понравилась, у Вани отлежаться после сытного ужина решил.  
  
Маруська уснула скоро, и Ванечка похрапывать начал, умаялся он сегодня все же, а к Ване сон так и не шел. Все думал, как корабль искать, как договариваться. Уплыть побыстрее хотелось, надоела эта дорога и состояние подвешенное. Хотелось уже хоть какой-то упорядоченности, хоть места постоянного, что, пусть и на время, но домом назвать можно было. Ребенку нехорошо было все время по разным углам мыкаться.   
  
С утра он совсем разбитым встал, все тело затекло. Ваня решил, что сегодня на полу ляжет, лучше выспится без страха своих придавить, чем так мучаться.  
  
Ванечка на него с пониманием косился, но помалкивал. Ели вчерашний рис без аппетита в полной тишине. Только Маруська со своими палочками сопела от усердия.  
  
— Куда нам податься-то можно? — Ванечка первый не выдержал. У него опыта шатания по заграницам совсем не было. Растерялся он. Ваня это нутром чуял и понимал его состояние прекрасно. Толпы, улицы совсем непривычные, говор нерусский в ступор вгоняли.  
  
— В порт надо, — это единственная мысль, которая Ване вчера в голову пришла. — Только… — он на Маруську покосился и замялся.  
  
Ванечка вздохнул тяжело. Несложно догадаться было, что ребенку в портовых забегаловках да переулках делать совсем нечего, даже днем.  
— Я с ней останусь. Мы по городу походим. Поспрашиваю.  
  
— Не заблудитесь?  
  
Ванечка глазами сверкнул возмущенно. Сказал резко и будто обиженно:   
— Уж как-нибудь справлюсь! — осекся и добавил неуклюже, куда мягче: — Далеко забредать не будем.   
Ухмыльнулся, договорил со смешком:  
— Крошек насыплю на всякий случай.  
  
Пока Ваня сообразить пытался, при чем тут крошки, Маруська рис доела и на Гришу шлейку цеплять принялась. На вопросительный Ванин взгляд ответила строго:  
— Гулять!  
  
Ваня кивнул, а Ванечка рассмеялся.  
  
Ваня в порту среди толпы толкался, европейские лица выглядывал, к кораблям присматривался, выяснял, какие из них в Америку в ближайшее время отплывать собираются. Прикидывал, что хорошо бы не пассажирский корабль найти, а маленькое какое суденышко, сухогруз может, который и не заметит никто по прибытии. Потому что с их документами да финансами визу выбивать большой проблемой было. Таких Иванов в этом Шанхае и всех китайских портах толпы ходили. Не впервой уже Ваня задумался, как они будут въезжать в страну, которая симпатий к Советской России вовсе не испытывала. Как туда вообще попадают? Через Европу добираться им никакого резона не было: муторно, затратно, и возможность депортации никто не отменял. А других законных путей он не знал. Подумал с досадой, что документы тогда, в Чите, не на русских делать надо было. На евреев каких, что ли, или немцев хотя бы. И вообще, узнать бы из первых рук, как иммиграционные пункты работают, может, он зря нервничает. Только вот с кем переговорить?   
  
Ваня ходил-ходил, разговаривать пытался, проклятый английский вспоминая, забытый за пять лет за ненадобностью, притомился под солнцем, которое не по-весеннему жарило. Покурить в тенечке встал, еле нашел угол тихий. Только это местечко не он один облюбовал, двое господ, жизнью потрепанных и чем-то порядочно недовольных, судя по их мрачным лицам, уже лавочку занимали. Ваня себя по карманам похлопал, чертыхнулся досадливо:  
— Спичками не богаты? — господам на пальцах пришлось объяснять, чего он от них хочет, но прикурить дали. И всякое внимание на стоящего совсем близко Ваню обращать перестали, о своем говорили негромко, а Ваня весь в слух обратился. Эти господа как раз важный для него вопрос обсуждали, Ваня еле разбирал чужой язык, но очень понять старался. Аж взмок и руки еле унял, так тряслись, дымом затягиваться забывал. Но вид делать старался, что ни слова не понимает.   
  
Господа давно ушли, а Ваня все там стоял, к стене привалившись, потухшую папиросу зубами сжимал. Прикидывал, как же им дальше-то быть. То, что он сейчас узнал случайно, все их планы перечеркивало. Как он понял, господа бурно выражали свое недовольство тем, какую цену дерут за возможность уехать в Америку. Для них эта сумма вовсе неподъемная была, даже если они портсигар и ожерелье Маруськино продадут, хватит впритык совсем. А ведь там, в Штатах этих, сейчас, оказывается, еще и квоты на приезжих имелись. Спокойно могли прямо в порту развернуть и без объяснений посадить на обратный корабль. Мол, до свидания, товарищи из России, вам тут не рады, нечего было революции устраивать и власть капиталистов свергать. В общем, как Ваня с горечью рассудил, законных способов выбраться из этой китайщины у них не было. Рисковать нельзя было. Нужно было снова лазейки искать. Ваня головой тряхнул, мысли тревожные отгоняя, в себя приходя. Информация ценной была, но следовало еще осмотреться, может, получится уточнить что-то. Ваня снова в порт подался, в толпу, как в море, нырнул.   
  
Только понял с горечью, что утомляла его эта портовая суета, отвык совсем. Он еще помнил, как когда-то давно, в прошлой жизни, его все это манило, красками, звуками, запахами привлекало. Любой порт домом родным был, особенно после того, как мамки не стало. А теперь чужим казалось, враждебным, несмотря на то, что скучал по этому всему. Настораживало сразу, как сулящее неприятности Ванечке и Маруське.  
  
Ваня к самой воде спустился, соленый воздух всей грудью вдыхая, хотя океаном в порту и не пахло почти, гнилью только какой-то да людскими нечистотами. Желтое море и вправду было желтым и очень грязным, что для порта вовсе не удивительное дело. Хотя местные тут и купались, и белье стирали, и рыбу ловили как ни в чем не бывало.   
  
Ваня к порту обратно развернулся, поморщился досадливо — растревожил его вид морского простора — и плечом с высоченным детиной столкнулся, заросшим по самые глаза рыжей бородой. От детины за версту несло сивухой. Ваня промычал сквозь зубы проклятия, хотел уйти было, но в спину такой толчок получил вперемешку с неразборчивыми, но крайне забористыми и явно обидными ругательствами, что не ответить просто верхом глупости и неуважения к собственной персоне было бы. Ваня с разворота кулаком в морду рыжую наглую заехать попробовал. Тело первее мысли сработало. Да только не вышло. Детина, видно, тоже тонкости боксерской игры знал. Пригнулся, отпрыгнув крайне резво для его габаритов, заревел как-то уж слишком довольно и трезво для такого насыщенного перегара.  
  
Ваня сам не заметив, как тоже ощерился во весь рот, в стойку встал. Камрад желал подраться? Ну так Ваня с радостью устроит ему праздник и сам встряхнется. Ему давно требовалась разрядка, чтобы кулаками помахать, не думая. А то, что товарищ — джентльмен и драться будет честно, Ваня понял уже. Знавал он таких. Вон, стоял ждал с ухмылкой белозубой, приглашающе рукой помахивал.  
  
Ваня в песке рыхлом ногами тонул, но сердце такая животная радость захлестывала, что орать хотелось. Он и орал. В каждый хук и апперкот душу вкладывал. Противник его не пасовал. Удары стойкой встречал чаще, чем отклонялся. Но достать его серьезно Ваня все еще не мог. Их схватку должен был решить один пропущенный удар в голову.  
  
Зрители, рыбаки-китайцы да прачки, их криками подбадривали — привычное зрелище было — и ставки, поди, сделать успели. Ваня на них отвлекся и тут же смачный удар в челюсть пропустил. Аж искры из глаз полетели, а во рту вкус железа разлился. Он хмыкнул, головой тряхнул и в ответ удачно в скулу чужую прописал. Бородач выругался так затейливо, и не на английском вовсе, только эти слова показались Ване знакомыми. Слышал он уже их, учили его как-то этим ругательствам, чуть ли не на пальцах объясняли, что они все обозначают. Он даже имя и лицо вспомнил того самого ирландца, который с ним матерными премудростями делился.  
  
— Патрик? — нерешительно спросил он, в глаза вглядываясь напряженно. Тоже высоченный, тоже рыжий, бороды правда такой не было, и не разберешь, он — не он. — О’Салливан, неужто ты?   
  
Рыжий зычно икнул, всмотрелся в Ванино лицо и расплылся в широченной, неверящей улыбке:  
—  _Джон? Джонни!_  
  
Ваня опомниться не успел, как его стиснули, почти задушив в медвежьих объятиях и алкогольных парах. Сколько в свое время с этим Патриком выпито было, сколько морд бито — и не сосчитать, даже вспомнить страшно. У обоих корабли тогда таможня в испанском порту опечатала до выяснения. А выясняли месяца два. Ну или щенков борзых выбивали. И все это время команды по кабакам да по борделям ошивались. Больше заняться нечем было.  
  
Познакомились, как водится, через мордобитие и многоразовое распитие за мировую. Чуть ли не командное братание потом случилось. И дальше обе команды всю портовую шелупонь в страхе держали. Ваня все два месяца наравне с главным корабельным выпивохой и дебоширом О’Салливаном пил, чем и заслужил его горячее одобрение.  
  
Ну следовало ожидать, что после объятий О’Салливан его в кабак ближайший потащит.   
Через десять минут Ваня уже за столом сидел, с наполовину опустевшим стаканом перед ним. А Патрик орал что-то на весь зал своим зычным басом и руками от радости размахивал. Ваня и забыл, насколько тот был шумным, веселым и без головы вовсе. И английский его чудовищный через пару минут разбирать мог, как будто так и надо было.   
  
Как-то разом Ваня узнал, что тот уже не просто так, а целый капитан собственного судна, маленького, но гордого “Святого Патрика”. Тетка в наследство оставила деньжат. Что женился он и трех сыновей уже имеет. А сейчас вот гребаные китайцы никак рис на его ласточку погрузить не могут, бестолочи. Хотя, нет, чего это он, молодцы, что задержали! Иначе он бы еще на прошлой неделе отплыл и с Джоном бы не выпил, самым лучшим мужиком, который, почти как ирландец, пить мог. Они стаканы сдвинули, Ваня свой в руках под капитанским напором еле удержал. И это был первый и далеко не последний стакан…  
  
Как Ваня домой потом добирался по всем этим закоулкам запутанным, — отдельная песня. Патрик так вообще за столом уснул, и кабатчик его будить не решился, Ваня с ухмылкой подумал, что кабатчик знаком, видно, уже с буйным норовом ирландца был. Настроение у Вани отличное было, не сравнить с тем, какое днем.   
  
Проснулся Ваня от того, что на голову воды ледяной плеснули. За голову схватился, простонал сквозь зубы, капли с губ жадно слизывая. Похмелье обещалось знатным быть, давненько он так не надирался.  
  
Соображать мучительно начал, почему это он на полу лежит, полностью одетый, вместо подушки собственный сапог приспособив. Только когда Маруську увидел, что на него с верхнего яруса нар таращилась возмущенно, понял, где он и с кем. Рядом с девчушкой Гришенька сидел и — Ваня готов был голову раскалывающуюся об заклад положить — тоже очень осуждающе смотрел. А на Ванечку глаза Ваня даже перевести боялся. Тот рядом стоял, его шумное дыхание Ваня слышал.   
  
— Ты! — Ванечка замялся, явственно матюки проглатывая, не при Маруське же по матушке обкладывать. — Ты где шлялся?   
  
Ваня грустно промычал что-то в свое оправдание. Жмурился — свет уж больно сильно глаза резал. Ванечкин негромкий в общем-то голос гвоздем в виски вбуравливался.  
— Приперся утром только! Я думал, тебя там пришибли где-то, а ты… Пьянь.  
  
Ванечка это “пьянь” так разочарованно выдохнул, что Ване стонать захотелось, как от удара. Но даже стонать в его плачевном состоянии было больно. Поэтому он просто подтянул ноги к груди, обнял сапог и закрыл глаза.  
  
Снова проснулся он уже вечером. В комнате сумеречно было, но керосинку еще не жгли, так сидели: Маруська Ванечке и Грише сказку рассказывала, сто первый том приключений Ангела-Апельсина.  
  
Ваня пошевелился. Голова все еще болела, но дышать уже было можно и как-то двигаться. Он встал и, шатаясь, поплелся до ветру и умыться, хоть как-то себя в порядок привести, но сначала полчайника воды за раз под тяжелым Ванечкиным взглядом выхлебал.  
Весь вечер с ним не разговаривали. Даже Гриша на колени не пришел.  
Ванечка с Маруськой ужинать сели, его не позвали. Да Ваня на еду и смотреть пока не мог, хотя желудок урчал уже голодно.  
  
Глянул Ваня на это все — сказать в свое оправдание ему как-то нечего было, не помнил он, где и с кем вчера шлялся — и на верхотуру свою залез, снова спать улегся, решил, что утро вечера мудренее, и утром он хоть вспомнит, может, что-то. В чумной голове занозой свербило ощущение, что он забыл нечто крайне важное, но что именно, взбунтовавшееся после такого издевательства тело подсказывать отказывалось.  
  
О’Салливан! С этой мыслью Ваня проснулся. Не помня себя с нар скатился, бушлат с крючка сдернул, торопливо натягивал, чтоб в город нестись. Вспомнил он, с кем пил, да о чем они с событульником уговорились, уговорились точно, это Ваня тоже вспомнил. Но вот когда Патриково корыто отчаливает и где именно пришвартовано, забыл совсем. Или не уточнял. Срочно нужно было отыскать капитана и по-трезвому обговорить всё. А уж потом своих обрадовать, если выгорит дело. Думал, тихо из комнаты выместись получится, но не выгорело.  
  
— Куда ты, бл...? — Ванечка голову со свернутого пальто поднял, уставился с яростью и обидой, кажется. Голос со сна тихий был, хриплый, но возмущение в нем так и сквозило.   
  
— Вернусь скоро! — это Ваня, уже дверь прикрывая, крикнул. Спешил очень. Не простит ведь себе, если опоздал, если вчера Патрик свое корыто в Америку увел. Другого такого шанса может не выдаться. А Ванечке он потом всё объяснит. Победителей не судят — только на это надежда была.  
  
О’Салливана он решил начать с того кабака искать, в котором они пили. Кому как не кабатчику знать все про всех? Ваня не прогадал. Толстый китаец за небольшую мзду охотно рассказал ему, где стоял “Святой Патрик”, что господин капитан тут каждый день отдыхает, и добавил, что если Ваня подождет и выпьет пару стаканов, то здесь с ним и встретится. Но ждать Ване резону не было. Горело нутро в нетерпении. Он к причалам понесся судно выискивать. Не сразу, но нашел. Сухогруз и вправду маленький совсем был, но это не значило ничего. Лишь бы…  
  
—  _Патрик! Капитан!_  
  
Ваня глотку сорвал, хоть кого-то из команды выкрикивая. Трюм корабельный открыт был, и мимо Вани беспрестанно носильщики-кули с мешками на спинах сновали, ровно муравьи, его не замечая вовсе. А из команды никого рядом не наблюдалось. Дисциплинка.  
  
—  _Что орешь?! Нет его_ , — боцман, очевидно, такой же рыжий, только ростом едва тому же Патрику до груди, зато необъятной ширины в плечах, возник вдруг будто из ниоткуда, стоял, почесывал голое брюхо и недовольно буравил Ваню единственным глазом.   
  
—  _У меня дело к нему! Мы договаривались!_  — Ваня от быстрого бега и от распиравшей радости — не проморгал, успел — еле дух переводил.  
  
—  _Дело у него,_ — толстяк звучно пошкрябал заросший бородищей подбородок. —  _У капитана тоже дело, пошел бумажки подписывать, наконец, в ихней китайской таможне, запарились ждать, в рот им ноги! Что встал? В кабак иди, к Толстому Ханю. Капитан каждый день там задницу просиживает, когда таможню наизнанку вывернет, как пить дать заявится._  
  
Пришлось Ване в тот самый кабак возвращаться, где был уже. На месте усидеть не мог, по столу барабанил, в глотку не лезло ничего: ни чай местный, горький и гадостный, ни еда. На выпивку даже смотреть не мог, хотя хозяин по старой памяти предлагал настойчиво. Когда в кабак О’Салливан ввалился, Ваня едва заставил себя на стуле степенно усидеть. Что он, мальчишка какой, от радости прыгать и как собачонка хвостом крутить, едва не повизгивая?   
  
Патрик Ваниному появлению не удивился, сказал буднично, грузно опускаясь на лавку напротив:   
—  _А ты чего один? Вроде ж еще на кого-то договаривались? И вещи где?_  
  
Ваня лицо рукой прикрыл. Патрик заржал. Громко, но не обидно.  
—  _Понимаю, забыл, приятель. Выпили мы с тобой порядочно. Но ты зря рассиживаешься. Я этим китайцам вставил до самой глотки, за ночь погрузились почти, днем закончим всю волокиту и, значит, на закате выходим. Ты на борту должен быть, если наш договор в силе.  
_  
Ваня руку ото лба отлепил и на Патрика глянул. Вот теперь тот заржал уже обидно. Салливан, сколько ни пил, всегда помнил твердо, что вчера было. Ваня мог только позавидовать такому таланту.  
_— Вывезу, документы помогу сделать. Устрою на месте. За это ты мне платишь, а недостающую часть отработаешь, с год примерно._  
  
—  _На корабле?_ — уточнил Ваня. Помнил смутно совсем, что да, договаривались, что кем угодно батрачить соглашался, хоть палубу драить, хоть грузы таскать. Денег-то, чтоб за такое расплатиться сходу, у них не было совсем.   
  
—  _Не_ , — Патрик головой мотнул, отхлебнул из принесенного стакана сразу половину, Ваня поморщился невольно и глаза отвел, к горлу кислый комок подкатил при одной мысли о выпивке. —  _У меня команда укомплектована. На материке к родне пристрою, им рабочие руки всегда требуются, тем более, как раз с русскими дела ведут. А ты мужик крепкий, и перевести сможешь, если надо, и не сдашь, если что._  
  
Последняя фраза Ване вовсе не понравилась, но переспрашивать он не стал. Выбирать им не приходилось.  
— _Иди, Джон! Собирай своих. После заката жду на “Патрике”. Места у нас маловато, но каюту рядом со своей я тебе уступлю, так и быть. Ребенку нельзя в кубрик, боцман мой перетопчется_.   
  
Домой Ваня шел, ног не чуя. Вроде и радостно было, что одно дело большое решил, но и страшно до чертиков. Как там будет, в Америке этой? Без денег, без знакомых каких. Чужие в чужой земле! Хорошо, хоть язык оба худо-бедно знают.  
  
Прежде чем к дому поворачивать, Ваня у уличного торговца еды купил повкуснее: та же лапша, да только с мясом и овощами, пельменей порцию да рыбы жареной. Маруське сладостей взял. Пусть хоть последний день Ванечка с Маруськой поедят посытнее, чтобы силы были. Скоро им вовсе не до еды будет.  
  
У лестницы Ваня остановился. Страшно было в комнату идти. Как там его Ванечка встретит? Не помнил Ваня совсем, что вчера, когда пьяным вернулся, говорил и что делал. А вдруг что-то не то? Вдруг поднимется сейчас — а там нет никого? У одного Ванечки возможности выехать из Шанхая совсем не будет. К двери поднялся, Гришин мяв возмущенный услышал и Маруськин смех — выдохнул. Дома.  
  
Маруська к нему кинулась, обняла за ноги, расспрашивала, куда он уходил. Ваня ее по голове потрепал, на Ванечку всё еще боясь глянуть. Свертки на нары положил, Гришу, любопытный нос тут же сунувшего, отогнал, кашлянув, кивнул на них и сказал:  
— Ешьте давайте. И собираться надо. Вечером отплываем.  
  
После этого только взгляд поднял. Ванечка смотрел на него, замерев. Сглотнув, спросил тихо:  
— Сколько отдать надо будет?   
  
— Всё, что у нас есть, — что еще отрабатывать придется, Ваня пока решил не говорить. — Зато нам документы сделают и на новом месте устроиться помогут.  
  
Ванечка глаза прищурил, размышляя о чем-то лихорадочно, на Ваню неотрывно смотрел. Молчал. Видно было, что те же мысли его терзают, и что понимает он: другого выхода может и не найтись. Любые деньги отдавать надо, все что есть, лишь бы выбраться и в Америку попасть.   
  
— Гриша, бля! — Ваня еле успел у Гриши из зубов кулек с остывшими пельменями, который он норовил под нары утянуть, выхватить. — Ешьте, а то вон Гриша сам справится. Вань, — Ваня взгляд Ванечки поймал, повторил негромко, но твердо: — Тебе поесть надо. И Марусю как следует накормить. Вам силы нужны. Помнишь, что я про качку рассказывал? В следующий раз только через несколько дней на еду смотреть сможете.   
  
Ваня развернул кульки и пакетики, Маруська уже в нетерпении палочками своими клацала. Гриша на полу между ног круги выписывал.  
  
Ваня Ванечке в миску наложил повкуснее кусочков. А потом понял, что вот таким путем молчаливым извиниться пытался. Но молчать нельзя было. Они же по-человечески договаривались? Вот и надо было по-человечески. Извиниться. Ваня себя пересилил и сказал негромко:  
— Прости. Я…  
  
Ванечка у него миску из рук взял, пальцами пальцев коснувшись, молча кивнул. Потом тоже, будто одумавшись, сказал, улыбнувшись криво, но не зло, растерянно будто:   
— Да и ты прости. Я беспокоился. Ты на сутки почти пропал. А я не знаю, где тебя искать. Тут порт все-таки, притоны почище, чем в Чите.   
  
Ваня еще раз повторил покаянное:  
— Прости.   
  
И только когда Ванечка есть начал, разом как-то от вкусной еды повеселев и разрумянившись, Ваня тоже смог выдохнуть и в себя кусок запихнуть. И вправду вкусно было.  
— А мы гулять потом пойдем? Дядь-Ваня же пришел! Ты сказал, что… — Маруська за обе щеки уплетала, Гришу на полу подкармливала и говорить еще умудрялась, на Ванечку глядя.  
  
— Пойдем. Вечером. Пристань посмотришь и корабли, тут их много-много. А потом в море выйдем! — Ваня Ванечкин взгляд тоскливый поймал и улыбнулся ободряюще. Ему тоже не по себе до зубовного скрежета было. Знал ведь, что вряд ли вернется обратно, а Ванечка так и вовсе уверен в этом был. Сердце сжималось, будто бы только что это решение принял, только сейчас бесповоротно решился.   
  
Маруська палочки вдруг отложила, с одного на другого взгляд переводила. Носик сморщив, спросила упавшим вдруг голосом:  
— В море? На кораблике?   
  
Ваня кивнул, не понимая, к чему она спрашивает, и почему у нее на личике такое выражение, будто заревет сейчас.  
  
— Гришенька с нами! Без Гришеньки не хочу в море!   
  
И воздуха в грудь набрала, явно завыть в голос готовясь. Ваня даже закашлялся, до того она сейчас карелинского Андрейку напомнила. Научилась, нахваталась на их головы.  
  
Ванечка фыркнул, Маруську к себе притягивая:  
— Конечно с Гришенькой! Куда же мы без него? Слава вон нам какую корзину подарил. В ней кот на корабле поживет, не убежит, не спрячется никуда.  
  
А Ваня задумался, даже жевать перестал. Мороз по коже прошел, когда сообразил: он не помнил, говорил ли Патрику про кота! И как тот к животине на его корабле отнесется, даже не предполагал. За борт же не выкинет? Патрик мог.   
Ванечкин взгляд обеспокоенный поймал, тот едва заметно брови вопросительно поднял. Догадался, видать. Ваня вздохнул и отложил ложку. Придут — решат. Что уж теперь-то.  
  
До заката времени не так много оставалось, посидели немного да узлы вязать принялись, баулы паковать в который уже раз. Ванечка деньги все собрал, пересчитывал. Маруськино ожерелье в нательном мешочке трогал ласково, касался то и дело, будто успокаивало его это ощущение тяжести на шее.  
  
Денег, что за комнату на месяц вперед отдали, жалко было чуть ли не до слез, но зато мотаться не пришлось. Ваня решил, что к лучшему все. Он хозяину ключ отдал, и в порт, не торопясь, двинулись. Маруська по сторонам глазеть не успевала, она города-то, почитай, и не видела еще совсем, ей все любопытно было. Гришу пока в руках несли, решили в клетку его на корабле уже сунуть. Еще в пансионе, правда, пробовали было, но кот истерику закатил знатную, с такими воплями обиженными, что Ванечка быстро сдался, пары ссадин на руке ему хватило. А вот не надо было лезть под крышку и успокоить животинку пытаться. Теперь Гриша на них опасливо косился и к Маруське, как к единственной защитнице и спасительнице, жался.  
  
Когда они к пристани подошли, там еще, к счастью, погрузка шла, последние мешки грузили. О’Салливан китайцев чехвостил и в хвост и в гриву по чем зря за нерасторопность, хотя, на Ванин взгляд, они и так по сходням, как муравьи, бегали с мешками риса на плечах, в глазах рябило.  
  
Салливан их заметил, приблизился вперевалочку, поздоровался, дымя толстенной сигарой чисто паровоз. Окинул прищуренным взглядом и Ваню с баулами, и семейство его. В кота пальцем с прокуренным ногтем ткнул, пробасил недовольно:  
  
—  _На этого не договаривались, Джонни._  
  
Маруська встревоженно с Вани на капитана взгляд переводила. Поняла, видать, о чем речь идет. Кота, жалобно мявкнувшего, к себе прижала, к капитану шагнула.   
— Это Гришенька! Он с нами! — повторила настойчиво и погромче, будто, чем громче она это по-русски скажет, тем иностранцу понятнее будет: — Он с нами поедет!   
  
О’Cалливан от такого напора отступил на пару шагов, чуть растерявшись. Потом подбоченился и начал разглядывать Маруську с явным удовольствием  
— _Твоя, что ль_? — хохотнул, глядя на Ваню.   
  
Тот твердо сказал:  
—  _Моя_.  
  
На Ванечку взгляд бросил. Тот с Патрика настороженных глаз не сводил.   
—  _Ладно. Смотрю, корзина вон у вас. Вот в ней и держите. Если сбежит, я не виноват. Крысы сожрут и шерсти клочка не оставят._  
  
Гришенька, которого Маруська от испуга к себе еще крепче прижала снова, уже не мявкнул, а крякнул даже как-то. Ваня за него беспокоиться стал, но у Маруськи пока изъять не пытался. Сбежит еще перед самым отплытием, и Маруську на борт тогда только силой заносить.  
  
— _Чарли! Чарльз, мать твою!_  — капитан так гаркнул, что Ванечка присел от неожиданности, а один из кули мешок уронил.  
—  _Ну?_  
  
Давешний толстяк, тот, с которым Ваня утром виделся, как будто из-под земли вырос.  
  
—  _Устрой вот, пассажиры у нас._  
  
Патрик в Ваню пальцем ткнул, добавил с нажимом, голос понизив до зловещего шепота:  
— _В кубрик вести не вздумай. В своей каюте устрой. Я прослежу_.  
  
Каюту скорей каюткой назвать можно было, и как только этот Чарли необъемный в ней помещался? Узкая откидная койка-полка, столик тоже откидной, да и все. Одно хорошо — здесь иллюминатор был, Ваня его первым делом приметил и вздохнул облегченно. Когда есть куда смотреть, пусть хоть даже на болтающуюся воду, качку переносить легче. Маруська к иллюминатору уже носом прилипла, Гришу подносила, показывала, какое смешное круглое окошко. Ванечка у нее таки Гришу отобрал, в клетку со всей осторожностью засунул. Но кот, кажется, обалдел совершенно от всего вокруг происходящего да от запахов незнакомых — крыс, может, чуял — и даже не пискнул. А в корзине сразу в комок сжался, глаза прикрыл. Вроде как спрятался. Ване его до боли жалко стало, но пока было чем заняться и кроме кота.  
  
Ваня баулы разбирать начал, прикидывая, что им понадобиться может. Потом остановился, глядя на Ванечку. Тот у двери каюты стоял, оглядывался растерянно.   
  
  
— Ты чего? — Ваня баулы взглядом окинул, соображая торопливо, не забыли ли они что часом.   
  
— Мы правда уплываем уже? Совсем? — у Ванечки голос севший какой-то был, он не говорил, а сипел практически, будто спазмом перехватило и не отпускало.  
  
— Ну да. Погрузку кончили уже. Сейчас вещи вот уберем, да на палубу можно выйти, посмотрите, как отходить будем.   
  
Ваня улыбнулся, только улыбка у него на губах застыла как чужая. Ванечка глаза закрыл, лицо в ладонях спрятал. К переборке прислонился, по ней на пол и стек, не держали его ноги.  
— Ванечка, ты чего? — Ваня к нему кинулся, но тронуть не решился, рядом на колени опустился, в лицо смотрел, все понять пытаясь.  
  
Ванечка всхлипнул вдруг едва слышно. Или Ване показалось просто? Он Ванечку нерешительно за плечи к себе притянул, обнял осторожно. Чувствовал, как тот ему в плечо лбом уткнулся, дышал влажно, успокоиться пытаясь. Ваня сам комок колючий в горле почувствовал, легонько по волосам потрепал, расшевелить пытаясь:   
  
— Вань, ну ты чего? Рано расслабляешься. Нам еще плавание пережить же надо. Вам вон еще тошниться — не перетошниться да с гальюном местным знакомство сводить. Гришу от крыс караулить. Ну? Вань?   
  
Ваню такой волной нежности затопило, что самому страшно стало так, что ладони мигом вспотели. Он ведь мог потерять все это. И некого было бы в объятьях держать, и никто бы не прыгнул сверху и не хихикал бы теперь в ухо:  
— Дядь-Ванечки! А вы чего? Это игра такая? Я тоже с вами хочу! И Гришенька!  
  
— И Гришенька, — Ванечка эхом повторил, но закаменевшие плечи расслабились, и дышать ровнее стал. На Маруську уже весело глянул, глаза только поблескивали подозрительно.  
  
— Ну что, Марусь, отплытие смотреть пойдем? — Ваня встал, руки протянул ей и Ванечке. Маруська тут же теплой ладошкой за палец уцепилась. И Ванечка схватился крепко, Ване поднатужиться пришлось, чтобы с пола его сдернуть. Отпускать их руки до смерти не хотелось, поэтому дверь из каюты Ванечка открывал, и его ладонь Ваня только у лестницы выпустил. А Маруську просто на руки взял. Одному Грише не повезло, всё отплытие запертый в каюте просидел.  
  
Ваня на бледное задумчивое лицо Ванечки смотрел больше, а не на берег отдаляющийся, и одного хотел: чтоб вся мерзость, что они наворотили, вся злость и ненависть, в тоску перебродившая, здесь остались, в прошлом. Ванечка сказал, что они заново начнут. Может, и впрямь был готов? Начать заново, хотя бы попробовать. Ваня только надеяться на это мог. В одном твердо уверен был, что душу положить готов был за то, чтобы у них все сложилось.  
  
Океан, конечно, прошлое смыть не мог так, чтоб не было его, им самим стараться придется, но они оба этого хотели. Это главным было.


	26. Глава XXV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Курсивом выделена английская речь.

Им повезло. Погода безветренная стояла, время прилива еще не пришло, и море спокойным было, почти не качало у берега. Маруська тут же на борту повисла. Лицо у нее таким восторгом светилось, что Ване даже завидно стало — он давно разучился такую чистую детскую радость испытывать. Правда, когда на Ванечку посмотрел, понял вдруг, что способен еще на это: не за себя радостно было — от одного взгляда на Ванечку себя счастливым почувствовал. Тот и грустным, и счастливым одновременно казался. Глаза, огромные, черные, влагой блестели, а на губах улыбка еле заметная играла. Ветер Ванечкины волосы отросшие трепал, и Ване самому по ним рукой еще раз провести хотелось, как вот тогда, в каюте.   
  
— Ты чего?  
  
— А? — Ваня будто очнулся, Ванечкин вопрос услышав. Улыбнулся смущенно, торопливо отвернулся.   
  
— Смотришь так.  
  
— Я не...  
  
Ванечка головой мотнул, будто с мыслями собираясь. Ваня испугался даже на секунду.  
  
— Спасибо, — Ванечка это очень тихо сказал, шепотом почти, но твердо и глядя прямо в глаза. У Вани сердце удар пропустило, из головы все слова разом выдуло, он только кивнуть смог. Когда Ванечка его руку нашел и сжал тихонько, тоже пожал в ответ.  
  
Пока Маруська Ваню по всей палубе таскала, все трогая, повсюду нос норовя сунуть, за каждую дверь заглянуть, Ванечка так у борта и стоял, всё на берег смотрел не отрываясь. Ваня его на прежнем месте и обнаружил после того, как терпеливо ответил на тысячу “почему”, “как” и “зачем”, но не одного, а в компании капитана: смеялись оба над чем-то.  
  
—  _Как вам мое корыто, маленькая мисс?_  — Патрик на Маруську смотрел весело, трубкой попыхивая. Ваня прямо кожей ощутил, как девчушке хочется за него от этого взгляда спрятаться, так крепко она в его ладонь вцепилась, но Маруся вперед шагнула, носом шмыгнула и пропищала:  
— Меня Маруся зовут! — и важно руку протянула для знакомства.  
  
— Он спрашивает, нравится ли тебе корабль,— сказал Ванечка. — Помнишь, я тебя учил? “ _Ship_ ” — “Корабль”!  
  
Маруська, с капитана любопытно-опасливых глаз не сводя, кивнула. Потом, будто опомнившись, протараторила радостно:  
— Нравится! Очень красивый! В прятки играть будет здорово, мест много, где…  
  
Ванечка лицо в ладонях спрятал. Ваня, только мельком представив, как будет искать ребенка по всем этим закоулкам, и почувствовав, как кровь от лица отхлынула, проговорил быстро и со всей возможной строгостью:  
— В трюм нельзя! Совсем нельзя. И к бортам подходить, когда волна, тоже нельзя! И вообще на палубу одной выходить — нельзя. Патрик, скажи ей!  
  
Патрик по-русски не понял ни черта, конечно, но на всякий случай закивал, состроив зверскую рожу, отчего Маруська вдруг прыснула и спросила заговорщицким шепотом:  
— А борода настоящая? А потрогать можно? Как у пиратов, да, дядь-Ванечка? А может… — она аж задохнулась вдруг от восторга и руки к груди прижала, — может, они всамделишные пираты? Я там у одного дяди пистолет видела!  
  
Теперь Ване нестерпимо захотелось лицом в ладони уткнуться. Особенно, когда явно понявший слово “пираты” О’Салливан усмехнулся и еще более зловещую физиономию состроил. Сказал, на Ванечку глядя с ехидным сочувствием:  
—  _А я вас на ужин пришел позвать. Выпьем с новым знакомым, пока он в состоянии, поговорим._    
  
Патрик ушел, а они еще долго его смех с нижней палубы слышали. Ваня на Ванечку, недоуменно вслед Патрику смотрящему, покосился и еле улыбку спрятать успел, хотя Ванечку заранее до слез почти жалко было — тот пока нормально держался, бодрился, но и качки особой не наблюдалось еще. Только Ваня об заклад биться готов был, что кончится всё плачевно, и море свое возьмет: мало кто первое плавание на ногах переносил. Ваня вот таких вообще не видел, рассказы только слышал.  
  
Ужин почти королевский был. Ваня никак от старого знакомого такой щепетильности в сервировке стола не ожидал, интересно, кто же это приучил рыжего завсегдатая кабаков портовых к хорошим манерам? Зато Ванечка с Маруськой себя как рыбы в воде чувствовали.   
  
Даже Гриша, которого Маруська наотрез отказалась снова одного оставлять, к месту пришелся. Сидел смирно у капитана на коленях, глазами огромными сверкал в надежде стырить что-то. О’Салливан, когда кота увидел, удивился сильно, но не возмутился, даже руку, чтоб погладить, протянул. Но Маруська, видно, от испуга Гришу слишком сильно к себе прижимала, и кот, зашипев, Патрика укусить попытался и лапой достать.  
  
—  _Эге! Да у вас не “Гришя-я-я”, а настоящий Грегор! Да еще и боевой!_ — Патрик на отгрызенное ухо пальцем тыкал восторженно. —  _И рыжий, как я!  
_  
Через десять минут этот новонареченный Грегор сам к капитану на колени забрался: понял, подлец, кто тут главный и кто кормить будет. Маруська, перекусив, мышкой из-за стола выбралась, пошла, крадучись, совсем как Гриша, кают-компанию изучать. Ваня рот уже было открыл, чтоб велеть ей на место сесть, да О’Салливан рукой добродушно махнул: пусть, мол.  
  
—  _Значит, вы оба Джонни, забавно,_  — Патрик за трубкой потянулся. Ване с Ванечкой сигареты предложил, непривычные, американские. Ванечка свою с любопытством в пальцах вертел. Очень он сейчас на Маруську похож был. Одна все же порода. Ваня на Ванечку засмотрелся, не услышал, что Патрик говорил, тому еще раз окликнуть пришлось:  
  
—  _Джон_!  
  
—  _А?_  
  
—  _Я про работу._  
  
Ваня, затянувшись с удовольствием крепким табаком, пепел стряхнул аккуратно в массивную бронзовую пепельницу, приготовился слушать. Да и Ванечка в слух обратился, подобрался весь. С Патрика на Ваню напряженный взгляд переводил.   
  
— _Дело будет, как ты понимаешь, не совсем законное. Вернее, совсем незаконное,_  — Патрик хохотнул. —  _Но об этом потом. Поначалу у меня дома поживете, под крылышком Галь, она к вам присмотрится, на вшивость проверит. Я через недельку-две появлюсь, у меня в Мансанильо груз, проводить придется. Как вернусь — сразу и решим, куда именно пристроить вас обоих._  
  
—  _Ему нельзя, у него нога!_ — Ваня торопливо выкрикнул почти и тут же от острой боли скривился, зашипев. Ванечка этой самой больной ногой так ему под столом по голени врезал, что искры из глаз посыпались. А сам сидел с невозмутимым лицом.   
  
—  _Да? А… Ты говорил. Ладно, Галь придумает что-нибудь. Без дела все равно сидеть не даст,_ — капитан задумался, лицо его разгладилось, мечтательным стало, влюбленным, явно жену свою вспомнил. Ване дюже интересно стало, как выглядит та, что не побоялась за эдакого громилу, пропойцу и дебошира замуж пойти.  _— Годик поработаете, а потом можете валить куда угодно. Слово даю._  
  
—  _А я думал, сервенты в прошлом остались,_ — Ванечка с таким злым ехидством протянул, что Ваня похолодел. Но Патрик только плечами пожал, затягиваясь с удовольствием, Гришу своей лапищей погладил:  
_— Спрос рождает предложение. Я делаю бизнес. Вы оговоренное от меня получите, но и я в накладе оставаться не должен, верно?_  
  
Под его тяжелым взглядом Ванечка лишь кивнул с усмешкой, соглашаясь. О’Салливан ухмыльнулся довольно, бутылку, на столе стоящую, открыл, разлил по стаканам, пробасил:  
_— Попробуйте-ка!_  
  
Ваня глоток сделал и зажмурился от удовольствия: хорошо пошло, теплом изнутри согрело, и напряжение последних дней отпускать потихоньку стало. Он выдохнул тихонечко.   
  
— _Это шотландский?_  — Ванечка понюхал виски в стакане, глоток сделал. О’Салливан набычился, на Ваню предупреждающий взгляд бросив.  
— _Лучше. Ирландский!_  
  
Ваня ухмыльнулся хулигански, стаканом отсалютовав, в прошлом они с О’Салливаном как раз и схлестнулись на почве того, какой виски вкуснее. Ирландец за честь родного напитка каждый раз в драку лез всерьез, вспыхивая моментально при малейшем сомнении в том, что ирландский виски лучший в мире. Ваня взгляд Ванечки поймал заинтересованный, шепнул, улучив момент, когда О’Салливан по новой разливал:  
— Ирландский, Вань, это как цыганский. Только ирландский.  
  
— Неужто тоже на ежиках настоенный? — так же негромко и с абсолютно каменным лицом прошептал в ответ Ванечка. Ваня чуть не поперхнулся и виски не выплюнул. Побледнел тут же, Патрик бы не простил такого.  
  
Долго сидеть им не пришлось, Маруська глаза кулаками тереть начала, хоть и отказывалась уходить. Патрик ей атлас старый разрешил с полки утянуть, она и сидела тихонечко в уголке, карты нарисованные разглядывала. Да и Ванечку, Ваня подумал, тоже надо было укладывать: он как-то бледнеть стал, к себе прислушиваться, да и выпил еще, хоть и немного.  
  
Ваня с Патриком попрощался, Маруську на руки подхватил, Ванечка Гришу забрал, и они к себе пошли. По узкому коридору из-за качки идти сложновато уже было. Ваня-то легкий крен и не замечал почти, а Ванечка то и дело то за него, то за стены хватался, ругался шепотом. В каюту Ванечка уже почти ввалился, развезло его сильно. Хорошо, что Ваня догадался койку еще перед уходом застелить, чтобы потом не возиться. Ванечка на нее упал сразу, раздевался лежа уже, морщился постоянно, дышал часто, сглатывал. Ваня, вздохнув, возле его изголовья на полу ведро, боцманом выделенное, поставил. Чайник взял, за водой на камбуз сбегал быстро. Когда пришел, Маруська тоже разделась уже. В сорочке своей топталась, растерянно оглядываясь. Спросила удивленно:  
— Дядь Вань, а я-то где спать буду? А ты? А Гришенька?   
  
Гришенька свою проблему, впрочем, уже решил, на койку к Ванечке с третьей попытки забравшись. Кажется, качка и на кота действовать начала. Забирать его и в корзине закрывать он не стал, пожалел. Пусть уж вместе валяются, болезные. Ваня на Маруську покосился: вот уж кто никаких признаков морской болезни не проявлял. Может, обойдется с ней? Ведь бывает же такое.  
  
— Ну, дядь Вань! — Маруська его за рукав требовательно дергала, насупившись. — Я спать хочу.  
  
— Сейчас, Марусь, фокус покажу.  
  
В углу гамак свернутый лежал, который вместе с ведром принесли, — спальное место им с Маруськой. Ваня гамак взял, на крюки подвесил, расправил, руки жестом фокусника в стороны развел и прошептал, смеясь:  
— Оп-па! Волшебная койка.  
  
У Маруси глаза вспыхнули.   
— Как у пира-а-тов! А как в ней спать?  
  
— Не знаю, — Ваня призадумался. Он-то устроится, вспомнит юность корабельную, ему в гамаке всегда удобнее было, чем на койке. Но вот как Маруське это все понравится, не знал.  
  
Через десять минут он понял, что Маруське очень нравилось спать по-пиратски, а вот ему — уже не так чтобы сильно. Она ему всё что могла отдавила, пока возилась. Одна радость была, когда угомонилась наконец, можно было ей в макушку дышать и ее легкое дыхание слушать, биение сердца ощущать. Ваню нежностью горячей затапливало, до слез почти.   
  
Ваня уютно в сон проваливался уже, когда рядом до жути знакомые звуки услышал. Ванечку тошнило. И кота, кажется, тоже.  
— Вань, а Гриша хоть в ведро блюет? — Ваня это прошептал, просто чтобы отвлечь как-нибудь, но в ответ услышал глухое “похуй” и звуки того, как Ванечку наизнанку выворачивает. Зря Патрик кока гонял и с ужином старался.  
  
Ночь, как Ваня и предвидел, не задалась совсем. Качка усиливалась потихоньку, пассажиров, что на койке разместились, тошнило беспрестанно. Хорошо, Маруська спала себе спокойно, в гамаке клубочком свернувшись, как в колыбели. Ване на камбуз за водой бегать уже раза три пришлось. Ванечке пить надо было, да и Гриша воду лакал жадно, как будто не пил никогда. Его Ваня все же на пол спустил. В уголок на подстилку из корзины положил, гладил, пока рядом сидел. Гриша постанывал иногда совсем по-человечески.   
  
Маруську Ваня будить не решился, да и выспаться ей нужно было. А Ванечке присмотр требовался. Ваня почти всю ночь так и просидел, не заметил, как уснул, когда Ванечка задремал. Проснулся от того, что Маруська в гамаке пищала:  
— Дядь Вань, достань меня отсюда, я в туалет хочу!  
  
Задница от сидения на жестком полу затекла, как и ноги, и спина, голова с недосыпу гудела. Ваня глаз один приоткрыл, в каюту через иллюминатор солнце било, день, видно, уже давно настал. Ваня на Ванечку глянул: тот, как-то скрючившись, на полке своей устроился, бледный был до желтизны, но спал пока вроде, намаявшись за ночь. И Гриша, подлец, снова у него возле бока оказался.   
  
Ваня, покряхтывая, поднялся, спину растирая. Маруську из гамака спустил, проследил, чтобы оделась правильно, сводил умыться и в кают-компании оставил, строго велел, чтобы там посидела, завтрака дожидаясь, а сам в каюту вернулся, там прибраться требовалось.  
  
Пока Ваня в каюте убирал, Ванечка так и не проснулся, только Гриша следил, изредка едва приоткрывая желтый глаз.   
  
— Присмотри тут за ним, рыжий! — Ваня Грише пальцем погрозил и к Маруське пошел. Надо было насчет завтрака узнать. Или обеда уже? Проспали они всё же здорово. Только вот Маруськи в кают-компании не было. И на палубе не было тоже. Ваня от ужаса едва на месте богу душу не отдал. Хорошо, боцман окрикнул недовольно. Мол, девчонка его в трюм пролезть попыталась, еле поймали, следить за ней надо получше.   
  
—  _У капитана она, на мостике,_  — добавил, сменив гнев на милость.   
  
Ваня в рубку поплелся, ноги после ужаса схлынувшего как ватные были. Шел и думал: “Точно выпорю. Вот сразу, как на берег сойдем...”  
  
— Дядь-Ваня! — стоило ему только в рубке показаться, как Маруська ураганом подлетела, за руку тянула, трещала без умолку, рассказывала взахлеб что-то, пальчиком во все приборы тыкала и с полнейшим благоговением выдохнула под конец:  
— А мне дядя Патрик корабль вести разрешил! Целых пять минуточек!  
  
— Дядя Патрик уже, значит… — Ваня хмуро спросил: — В трюме ты что забыла?   
  
Маруська потупилась, краской залилась по уши. Прошептала покаянно, носком пол ковыряя:  
— Сокровища хотела найти.  
  
— Крысы там и рис. И никаких сокровищ. А ты теперь наказана, из каюты ни шагу без меня.  
  
—  _Строгий папаша?_  — Патрик вряд ли хоть слово из их диалога понял, но тон уловил, в бородищу свою посмеивался.  
  
—  _У тебя же своих трое. Ну и как оно?_ — Ваня тоже поддевать умел.   
  
— _Хреновенько, братишка,_ — Патрик хмыкнул и потупился. —  _Соскучился по ним страшно. Месяц дома не был. Они же растут как на дрожжах, только успевай подмечать. Уходил — ползали, пришел — уже бегают. Вот так уйдешь однажды в плавание, вернешься, а ты уже дед._  
  
—  _Сколько твоим?_  — Ваня сочувственно похлопал О’Cалливана по мощному плечу.  
  
—  _Шесть, пять и три. Галь с ними с ума cходит. Она у меня порядок любит, а с детьми какой порядок может быть?  
_  
— _Я деньги вот принес. Вчера забыли отдать,_  — Ваня сверток протянул. —  _Всё, как договаривались. Там еще портсигар серебряный, посмотри._  
  
О’Cалливан скрупулезно все пересчитал, кивнул удовлетворенно. Портсигар рассмотрел, на зуб попробовал, хмыкая непонятно, а потом Ване обратно протянул.  
  
_— Забирай. Он на тебя, на твою удачу заговорен. Все равно к тебе вернется, а мне от него вред может быть._  
  
Ваня лишь глазами хлопал.  
_— Что, не веришь? Меня бабка научила понимать, она в таких вещах толк знала._  
  
—  _Цыганка?_ — Ваня это прошептал почти.  
  
—  _Ну да. Из ирландских цыган. А ты откуда знаешь? Я не рассказывал. Я этого точно тебе не рассказывал никогда,_  — взгляд Патрика резко стал хищным и подозрительным.  
  
—  _Догадался. Как-то. Портсигар вот подсказал_ , — Ваня вертел в пальцах массивную безделушку.  
  
—  _А. Он мог. Эту вещь сильный маг заговаривал. Иди, Джонни, некогда мне тут с тобой._  
  
Ваня Маруську к двери чуть не силой подталкивал, больно ей на мостике понравилось, и гадал, как так получилось, что религиозный по самые бакенбарды католик мог оставаться таким дремучим язычником? Нет, все-таки прав был товарищ Карл Маркс, когда называл религию опиумом для народа.  
  
В каюте пахло отвратительно. Гриша не только блевал. Ваня первым делом торопливо иллюминатор приоткрыл и снова за тряпку взялся.   
  
Когда Маруська подхватила кота на руки, тот почти по-человечески застонал, и не успел Ваня ничего сказать, как Ванечка прошептал глухим, прерывающимся шепотом:  
  
— Положи. Котику плохо. Нам очень плохо!  
  
Ваня кота у девчушки отобрал, к Ванечке под бок сунул, мимолетно его по спутанным, потным волосам погладил. Не удержался.   
  
— А почему дядь-Ванечка болеет? Я с ним хотела по кораблику погулять.  
  
Ванечка при слове “погулять” застонал обреченно, в подушку лицом вжимаясь.   
— Вань, уведи ее, я не могу при… — договорить Ванечка тоже не смог. К ведру нагнулся резко. Его уже напустую выворачивало, даже воды в желудке не было.   
  
Ваня вздохнул, дождался пока того перестанет выкручивать, и он обессиленно на койку откинется, полотенце намочил, лицо вытер. Ванечка на это даже глаз не открыл, но постанывал удовлетворенно — холодная ткань освежала. Он рукой мокрое полотенце к лицу прижал, не давая Ване убрать. Воду, лимоном подкисленную, Ванечка тоже с закрытыми глазами пил, на ощупь кружку придерживая. Зубами об ее край стукался — Ванечку трясти начало от бессилия.  
  
— Дядь Ва-а-нь! — через полчаса тихого сидения в уголочке под периодические душераздирающие парные звуки с койки Маруська взмолилась: — Можно я...  
  
— Нельзя, — Ваня поежился внутренне. Наказать-то он ее наказал, да только вред от этого один. Ребенку тут не шибко полезно сидеть, того и гляди и ее полоскать начнет, в тесноте этой. Но лазить девчушке одной по кораблю тоже не дело. Боцман четко понять дал, что в своей вотчине разгильдяйства не потерпит. Да и опасно это, не доглядят, и за борт свалится. Выбора в целом не было, не мог Ваня от Ванечки отлучиться, тому совсем худо стало, дышал даже тяжело, с хрипами, за живот держался. А Гриша так и вовсе на тряпку рыжую замусоленную стал похож. Терпеть нужно было. Всем.  
  
На следующее утро Ваня готов был уже за борт сам сигануть. Маруська ныла со скуки, краткие походы в кают-компанию, чтобы поесть, ее любознательность и свободолюбие не удовлетворяли. Девчушка подвывала тихонько на одной ноте, канючила, песни себе пела под нос — развлекалась, в общем, как могла. Рисовать пыталась, только не получалось совсем в болтанке. Ванечка стонал и блевал насухую. Гриша еле дышал. Море штормило, хорошо так, в кают-компании на стол мокрую скатерть постелили. Маруська после завтрака громко возмущалась, что стол мокрый, пока Ваня ей не объяснил, что к чему.   
  
Ваня заорать готов был, совсем закрутился, когда в дверь каюты неожиданно громко постучали и, не дожидаясь, пока откроют, толкнули ее внутрь. На пороге возник капитан собственной персоной, казавшийся в недрах маленько судна еще огромнее, чем был на самом деле. Проговорил как-то смущенно:  
— _Джон, я тут подумал… Тебе, наверное, некогда с девчонкой твоей возиться, а ей скучно. Ну и мне… Может, у меня пусть побудет? Мы чудесно проведем время в кают-компании. Я не успел понять, кто этот Ангел и чем знаменит. Она мне вроде про ангела рассказывала, даже нарисовать успела… на шкафу.  
_  
— _А общаться вы как будете? Она же по-английски ни слова не знает?_  — Ваня рад был Маруську под чьим-то присмотром оставить, но сомневался еще.  
  
—  _Ну своих же я понимал как-то, а они до трех лет тоже совсем не на английском говорили,_ — Патрик громко заржал, Ванечка болезненно поморщился и застонал. —  _Она щебечет, сама с собой разговаривает, а мне веселее на душе как-то. А, Джонни?_  
  
Маруська на Ваню умоляюще таращилась, даже ладошки в молитвенном жесте на груди сложила. И как поняла только, о чем капитан просил? Ваня в отчаянии на Ванечку посмотрел и решился:   
—  _Ну забирай, только прошу, следи. Она у меня шустрая, едва отвернешься…_  
  
—  _Да понял я уже, боцман донес. В каюте посидит, на палубу не выпущу без присмотра. Справлюсь, не бойся._  
  
Когда Маруська вприпрыжку за капитаном убежала, на ходу заваливая его тысячей вопросов, Ваня с облегчением выдохнул, спросил, на Ванечку глядя:  
— Вань! Ванечка? Может, поесть попробуешь? Хоть немного? Двое суток уже почти не ешь ведь.  
  
Ванечка застонал в ответ, снова к ведру свешиваясь. Ваня рядом на край койки уселся, волосы, ко лбу прилипшие, убрал осторожно.   
  
— Лучше б ты меня убил, ей-богу, — отдышавшись, прохрипел Ванечка. Гримаса на его зажмуренном лице, видать, улыбку должна была обозначать, только Ване шутка смешной не показалась.   
  
— Не надо так говорить, — тихо попросил он. — Не шути про это никогда. Ладно?   
  
Ванечка глаза открыл, посмотрел на Ваню прямо: черты у него заострились, скулы выделились, глаза от полопавшихся сосудов покраснели. Жутковато он выглядел, и ощущал себя тоже, наверное, не лучше, так что Ваня подбодрить его поторопился:   
— Помнишь, что я тебе рассказывал? Пару дней перетерпеть только. Потом забудешь как и не было. Клянусь!  
  
— Забуду, ага, — просипел Ванечка в ответ еле слышно. — Ты-то не забыл. Рассказывал так красочно… Вань. Еще расскажи что-нибудь, а? Тошно-о-о!  
  
Это “тошно” Ванечка так жалобно протянул, что Ваня улыбнулся невольно, пусть и с грустью.  
— Что?   
  
— Что угодно. Только не про, — Ванечка тяжело сглотнул, — еду.   
  
Гриша у его бока морду в лапы на слове “еда” спрятал. Ваня, подумав, про Патрика начал рассказывать. О том, как они познакомились, сколько вместе накуролесить успели. Про то, как друг друга драться учили. Про то, как море ночью светится, как дельфины с кораблями в салки играют. Ванечка слушал, глаза закрыв, может, и не в слова вслушивался, просто звук Ваниного голоса его успокаивал. Ваня вспомнил, как так же, когда Ванечка в тифу валялся, разговаривал с ним часами, чтобы тот наконец сном забыться мог.  
  
— А я не видел ничего, — вдруг проговорил Ванечка, все так же с закрытыми глазами, когда Ваня замолчал, решив, что тот уснул. — Нигде не бывал. Деревня сначала. А потом…  
  
— Не надо, Вань. Не вспоминай. Грязь эту...  
  
Ванечка глаза открыл. На него посмотрел задумчиво. Усмехнулся вдруг:  
— Только, если б не эта грязь, и смерти, и боль, я бы тебя не встретил. Хороша цена, а, Вань? Как думаешь?  
  
Ваня молчал, не зная, что ответить. Ванечка его рукой за ворот сгреб и к себе потянул. Ваня наклонился послушно, не понимая, и вздрогнул, когда прикосновение сухих, обметанных губ к своему рту ощутил. Робкое, невесомое почти. Ваня замер, ответить не решаясь, лишь ладонью по влажной от испарины щеке провел легонько, думая, с замершим сердцем, что так вечность готов был бы сидеть. Только Ванечка уже отстранился. Улыбнулся кривовато, глядя на ошалевшего Ваню, выдохнул:  
— Ты, главное, сейчас на свой счет не принимай, — и к ведру нагнулся. Его снова вывернуло. И полоскало долго и мучительно.  
  
Ваня фыркнул вдруг, для себя неожиданно. Сходил, полотенце снова намочил, воду приготовил. Рядом сел.   
— Так хуево целуюсь? — поддел-таки, когда Ванечка сначала на подушку откинулся, а потом голову Ване на колени переложил.   
  
У того лишь кивнуть сил хватило, с ехидной ухмылочкой. В себя приходить, значит, начал. Хорошо. Ванечка потом на его коленях головой уснул, а Ваня сидел в наступающих сумерках, смотрел, как волнуется за иллюминатором океан, как на иллюминатор брызги попадают, слушал, как Ванечка хрипло дышит, как Гриша, которого он поглаживал осторожно, мурлыкать пытается, легонько Ванину руку когтя. Сам не заметил, как в сон провалился. Проснулся, только когда Маруся вернулась.   
  
Следующие два дня так и шло всё: Ваня в каюте со своими страдальцами возился, Маруська у капитана гостила. Ванечке после трех суток мучений наконец лучше стало, укачивало, но не выворачивало уже, жить можно было, даже поесть уже мог. Ваня устал повара умолять, чтобы тот сделал что-то, что не пахнет почти. Тот ворчал, но в итоге на отварной картошке и бульоне сошлись, про кисель даже слушать не захотел, обозвал с отвращением варварским блюдом. Правда, Ване пришлось потом пару ведер этой самой картошки на всю команду перечистить, но это мелочи.   
  
Маруська в каюту только спать прибегала, ну и так, навестить-проверить заглядывала, когда соскучится. Гришу гладила аккуратно, на неопрятную, слипшуюся комками шерсть смотрела и тянула:  
_— Da-a-amned!_  
  
Ваня, когда первый раз услышал, глаза вытаращил, от возмущения слов не находя. Это дрянное словечко оказалось не единственным приобретением в Маруськином новом лексиконе, зато самым привязчивым. Ваня скоро себя поймал на том, что тоже им пользуется частенько: вроде и ругается, а вроде и нет. По крайней мере, не так стыдно, как по матушке при ребенке заворачивать. Ванечка только улыбался ехидно на услышанное. Пока у него сил лишь на это хватало. Воспитание ребенка и самого Вани тот, видно, решил оставить на потом, до твердой земли.  
  
Когда Ванечка совсем оклемался, Маруська первым делом потащила его по кораблю прогуляться, показывала там всё. Болтала без умолку, соскучилась, видно, сильно. Ваня только успевал удивляться, как эта егоза умудрилась с доброй половиной команды перезнакомиться, даже как-то общаться чуть ли не на пальцах, но вполне сносно и подношения в виде сладостей исправно собирать. А Ваня-то в толк взять не мог, откуда у нее то и дело леденцы берутся.  
  
Раз Ванечка в присмотре не нуждался больше, Патрик, как и грозился, Ваню к работе пристроил. Кочегарам помогать пришлось, уголь в топку бросать. Нудное было занятие и утомительное, но Ване даже нравилось. Успокаивало как-то. Физическая усталость, что после работы накрывала, умиротворение дарила.   
  
Ужин Ваня в каюту приносил, как и завтрак с обедом. Ванечка еще побаивался за общий стол садиться, не уверен в своем организме был. Похлебку вместе ели, потом Ваня галеты грыз с чаем вприкуску. Ванечка просто чай пил — жевать уставал быстро, да и не решался еще наедаться, сам над собой из-за этого подшучивая. После ужина Патрик Маруську приводил. Она в кают-компании со всеми вместе ела, матросов манерам учила. Засыпала потом, едва умыть ее Ваня успевал, в гамаке клубочком сворачивалась, Гришу обняв. Тому тоже заметно похорошело, мявкал во время ужина возмущенно, добавки требуя. Даже сбежать из каюты уже пытался, подлец.  
  
Ваня этого момента, когда можно было к Ванечке на койку сесть, чтобы разговаривать, весь день ждал. Тот мигом головой на Ванины колени укладывался, жмурился довольно, когда Ваня его волосы перебирал, того и гляди замурлычет, как Гриша. Ванечка сначала только слушал Ваню, выспрашивал: и про детство, и про родных — всё ему любопытно было, каждая мелочь. Потом сам рассказывать начал понемногу, на Ванины вопросы отвечать. Они так до рассвета могли говорить. Ваня не уходил, пока Ванечка не засыпал, и когда, под утро уже, спать укладывался, все равно в Ванечкино дыхание вслушивался. Привычкой стало.  
  
Стыдно было, но мечтал, чтобы это плавание не закончилось никогда, чтобы как можно дольше вот так с Ванечкой рядом, с Маруськой и Гришей под боком, в покое и безопасности находиться. Руку в руках держать, говорить и слушать.   
  
Про войну вот только не говорили никогда, это правда. Обходили оба эту тему, как лед тонкий, чтобы с головой под воду не ухнуть, самому не пораниться и другого не поранить. Слишком свежо все было, тянуло и болело. Может, когда-нибудь и наступит момент, что смогут они вспомнить это, обсудить, обговорить, а может, и нет. Если и не смогут — не жалко. Ваня это так для себя решил.   
  
По Ваниным расчетам плавание к концу приближалось, всего денек-другой оставался. Он обрадовался уже было, что без происшествий обошлось всё, гладко. И как сглазил.  
  
— Дядь-Ва-а-нь! — от Маруськиного вопля из каюты перепонки едва не лопнули.  
  
— Что? Что случилось? — Ваня спозаранку только до гальюна добежать успел и вернулся тут же, а уже стряслось что-то, непоправимое явно, судя по тому, как Маруська слезами заливалась. Прекрасно утро началось.  
  
— Гри-и-шенька!  
  
— Что “Гришенька”?! — Ваня каюту заполошно оглядел, в Ванечкино бледное лицо всмотрелся. — Сбежал-таки, гад?   
  
Ваня к Ванечке на койку сел, рыдающую Маруську к себе притянул, обнял.   
— Я его найду. Вот сейчас пойду и найду. Куда он с корабля-то денется? Не плачь, все хорошо будет.  
  
Главное, чтоб кота крысы не сожрали, или чтоб за борт не выпал. С этой мыслью Ваня по кораблю ходил, “кыс-кыс” и “кудатыпропалбля” шипел. У матросов спрашивал, не видели ли кота. Долго ходил, до тех пор, пока у боцмана терпение не кончилось, и он Ваню к кочегарам лопатой помахать не прогнал. А Маруська до самого обеда боцмана заставляла все углы обшаривать и каждого свободного матроса к поискам приспосабливала. Гришу они так и не нашли, ни единого следочка.  
  
Маруська не завтракала, не обедала и от ужина тоже отказалась, от слез совсем обессилела. Икать начала, успокаивалась и снова в слезы ударялась:  
  
— Гришенька, наверное, в море упа-а-ал, — терла кулаками глаза, на Ваню умоляюще смотрела, — надо кораблю обра-а-атно…  
  
Едва в гамак уложили, она сном тяжелым забылась, но даже во сне всхлипывала.   
  
У Ванечки тоже аппетита не было, да и у Вани, если честно. Так, чаю попили пустого. Разговор тоже не клеился, каждый о пушистом засранце и его трагичной судьбе думал. Ваня боялся это признать, но капитан насчет крыс не шутил, корабельные вполне могли кота на прокорм пустить.   
  
— Вань, она же теперь неделю рыдать будет, — Ванечка головой на его коленях повозил, в глаза снизу вверх вопросительно глянул. Маруськино горе сущим наказанием было. Не могли они ее такой видеть.  
  
— Завтра еще поищу. Ну а если… Придумаем что-нибудь. Скажем, что все же в море…  
  
Ваня договорить не успел, Ванечка встрепенулся вдруг, спросил:  
— Слышишь?  
  
— Что? — Ваня тоже прислушался.  
  
За дверью гнусаво и очень знакомо орали. Требовали немедленно открывать и восторгаться добытчиком. Ваня живо вспомнил всех притащенных мышей, протянул неверяще:  
— Да ну, бля?  
  
Дверь они с Ванечкой вдвоем открывали, как почетный караул, по бокам встали. Между ними Гриша гордо и прошествовал с огромной крысой в зубах, чуть ли не в половину самого себя. Еле успели остановить, чтобы он не запрыгнул и добычу свою Маруське в гамаке на грудь не свалил.  
  
— А в Китае их едят, — проговорил Ваня, глядя на упитанную крысиную тушку. — Я не рассказывал?  
  
— Фу! Фу, блядь! Замолчи, пожалуйста! — Ванечка, кажется, даже позеленел, рукой рот прикрыл. Только глаза сверкали. — Проверь вон лучше, как наш добытчик, целый? Крысы ему там в трюме ничего больше не отгрызли?  
  
Ваня победно урчащего и ластящегося Гришу изловил, Ванечке, снова на койку севшему, в руки дал, мол, твой кот, вот сам и осматривай. Но в кошачьей шерсти оба пальцами сталкивались. Кот, на удивление, целый был, даже не покусанный. Только на морде небольшая ранка виднелась. Ванечка ее трогать не стал. Мол, сама заживёт. Крысу Ваня за борт выбросил.   
  
— Гришенька! — утром Ваню снова Маруськин визг разбудил.   
  
Пока девчушка с котом обнималась, пищала на всю каюту, в дверь постучали, и Патрик вошел, как всегда, не дожидаясь ответа.  
  
—  _О, Грегор! Надо же,_  — О'Салливан кота своей ручищей потрепал, к Ване обернулся. —  _Собирайтесь, подплываем. Скоро землю видно будет. Можно посмотреть, если хотите, потом спрячу, пока досмотр будем проходить._  
  
Маруська заверещала тут же, упрашивать начала, чтобы на палубу отпустили немедленно с Гришенькой. Ее Ваня согласился отпустить, а вот кота не отдал, в корзину, несмотря на героическое сопротивление, усадил. Не хватало еще, чтобы этот подлец перед самым сходом на берег сбежал.   
  
Маруська за Патриком унеслась появление земли ждать. А Ваня вещи собирать стал. Это уже таким привычным делом было, что он бездумно все действия выполнял, мыслями в будущее устремился. Замер вдруг, поняв, что в каюте тихо слишком. На Ванечку глянул. Тот на койке сидел, потерянный какой-то, испуганный будто. Смотрел беспомощно, спросил вдруг:  
— Вань. А как мы теперь? Все новое же. Земля, страна, язык, люди… Другое все.  
  
Ваня рядом на койку присел. Самому страшно было до чертиков: что там, как сложится, как будет всё, на что жить будут, с ребенком тем более. Им работа нужна, ей — школа какая-никакая. Он улыбнулся, Ванечку локтем подтолкнул легонько.  
— Новое, ну и что? Мы-то старые. Я, ты, Маруся, Гришенька. Вместе вывезем!  
  
Он встал, потянул Ванечку за руку к дверям из каюты.  
— Пойдем-ка, на берег посмотрим, пока возможность есть.  
  
Самому Ване эта картина привычной была, но никогда не приедалась: зрелище возникающего, будто по волшебству какому, из воды города. Он разные города за свои плавания видел, но это был первый, в котором ему предстояло жить, неизвестно как долго, поэтому Ваня, как и Ванечка, тоже в горизонт с легкой тревогой всматривался. Гадал, как их встретит терра инкогнита, каково будет жить в этом белом городе, который к воде ступенями, как в цирке, спускается, будто бы дружелюбно объятия раскрывая. А потом головой тряхнул, сомнения отбрасывая. Не важно, как город их встретит. Войну прошли, разруху пережили, есть на чье плечо опереться. Неужто не справятся?  
  
Все и вправду новым оказалось, непривычным, странным и иногда пугающим. Ваня порт и не запомнил почти. От волнения да духоты самого тошнить начало, Патрик, когда уже к берегу самому подходили, к встрече с таможней готовясь, их всех в какой-то комнатушке в трюме спрятал, велев тихо сидеть. Ваня хмыкнул про себя одобрительно, комнатушка по уму сделана была, видно, не их первых тайком провозили. И явно не их последних. Переживал, конечно, что Гриша орать начнет, или Маруська раскапризничается, или Ванечку опять от морской болезни развезет, но пронесло. Кот так и продрых всё время в корзинке своей, а Маруська сидела тихо, как мышка, хоть и видно было, как ей это нелегко дается. Ванечка к Ване притиснулся, дышать носом старался, Ваня видел, как он кулаки нервно сжимает то и дело, но держался.  
  
Зато, когда на берег сошли, можно было и поглазеть, полюбоваться. Маруська только головой крутила туда-сюда, восхищенно осматриваясь. Ванечка ее крепко за руку держал, не отпуская от себя ни на шаг, чтобы в толпе, их окружающей, не потерялась. Тоже по сторонам таращился с любопытством, детским почти, чуть испуганным. Ну и сам Ваня не отставал, не знал, куда смотреть и на что внимание обращать.  
  
Патрик их, как говорится, с корабля на бал, сразу к своим отправил. В порту в такси посадил, адрес назвал, на бумажке жене черканув записочку. Маруська в машине всё сиденья кожаные потрогать норовила, ручки блестящие чуть ли не облизывала. А Ванечка как на заднее сиденье упал, как Ване в локоть вцепился, так всю дорогу и не выпускал, хоть и ехали они долго довольно-таки, по холмам все каким-то, с горки на горку, будто не город проезжали, а доску стиральную. От количества машин на дороге и людей на улицах голова кругом шла, куда там качке. Речь чужая звучала, крики, музыка лилась. Люди на улицах в кафе сидели, по своим делам спешили, дети c няньками чернокожими прогуливались. Вывески мелькали то и дело, плакаты какие-то, афиши... Город новому дню радовался, и Ваня понял вдруг, что улыбается. Нервно, скомкано, но улыбается, потому что ему уже нравится здесь. Не было на городе той печати скорбной, как на Питере родном, памяти недавней войны. Ваня на Ванечку покосился, проследил, чтобы ни водитель, ни Маруська не заметили, и быстро его висок губами тронул. Захотелось поделиться предчувствием хорошим, уверенностью в дне завтрашнем. Ванечка рукой с локтя скользнул, кисть Ванину нашел, сжал крепко. И Ваня дальнейшую дорогу уже плохо помнил, весь в ощущении горячей ладони в своей утонул. Это важнее было. А город что, город не убежит, им еще долго друг к другу приглядываться предстояло.


	27. Глава XXVI

И вот они уже неделю жили в пригороде славного Сан-Франциско, в большом многолюдном доме семейства О’Салливанов. Галь, жена Патрика, встретила их степенно, суровым взглядом сразу на место поставила. Но трое ее отпрысков, таких же огненно-рыжих, шебутных и громких, как папаша, тут же сбили весь настрой, обступили Маруську с Гришей, загомонили все разом. Женщина рассмеялась вдруг звонко, улыбка в глазах отразилась, ямочки на щеках заиграли, и Ваня понял сразу, за что католик Патрик без памяти почти полюбил эту невысокую, кряжистую и в общем-то некрасивую еврейку.  
  
На первом этаже дома, где им предстояло жить, пекарня располагалась, склады всякие, магазин, где хлеб и булки продавали. На втором — сами хозяева жили да несколько работников. Ване с семейством мансарду выделили, достаточно просторную и светлую, с мебелью простой, но крепкой, с рожком газовым под потолком. Без роскоши, без излишеств, только всё так удобно было, Ваня такого даже в домах у начальников всяких не видел. Столоваться со всеми вместе разрешили. Галь, кажется, даже малость возмущена была одной мыслью, что тут кто-то, кроме нее, на кухне будет хозяйничать.   
  
Ваня так давно привык сам о себе заботиться, готовить, обстирывать, что теперь чужое внимание странным казалось. Но забота Галь такой почти материнской была, уверенной и бескомпромиссной, что они, так же, наверняка, как и все остальные, что тут жили или работали, практически сразу себя в этом доме своими почувствовали, пусть и говорили пока на английском с трудом. Талант такой у жены О’Салливана был, что ли, под крыло всех, будто наседка, подгребать, теплом укутывать, ну и клевать иногда за дело, не без того.   
  
После сытного завтрака Галь их оглядела и первым делом узнала у обоих мерки для одежды. Записала на листок остро отточенным карандашом, а вечером того же дня аккуратную стопку готовой одежды им вручила. Штаны из какой-то плотной ткани, рубахи, куртки, белье даже.   
  
— _Старую одежду не выкидывайте только. Сложите, я ее в Армию спасения передам,_ — велела, улыбнувшись. А сама Марусю к себе увела, тоже переодевать в новое.   
  
Ванечка-то свою одежду быстро сложил, перевязав бечевкой, переоделся с явным удовольствием. А Ваня всё медлил почему-то. Вещи, что Галь принесла, конечно, ни в какое сравнение не шли со старыми: и удобнее, и новее, и не будут они теперь выглядеть как белые вороны среди местных. Только рука не поднималась отдавать. Сидел на кровати, бездумно рукой тельняшку гладил. Пальцами по грубой штопке водил.   
  
— Ну и чего ты в нее вцепился? — Ванечка нетерпеливо позвал. — Складывай давай, и я вниз отнесу.   
  
Ваня на него не смотрел, отвернулся торопливо. В глазах защипало вдруг, к горлу комок подкатил. Стыдно до чертиков стало. Взрослый мужик, а разнюнился как баба, и из-за чего? Из-за тряпок. Отдышаться пытался. Вздрогнул, когда прикосновение чужих горячих ладоней на своих плечах ощутил — Ванечка незаметно подошел. Подбородок на Ванину макушку положил, молчал, плечи чуть сжимая. Потом одежду из Ваниных рук забрал и в шкаф пустой еще убрал, тельняшку сложил аккуратно вместе со штанами, бушлат повесил, встряхнув. Не говорил ничего, и Ваня ему благодарен был за поддержку эту молчаливую.  
  
Так и жили пока, присматривались к новым условиям, и к ним наверняка тоже присматривались. Не беспокоили еще особо, но это до времени было, уж в чем в чем, а в этом Ваня твердо уверен был. Галь Патрика ждала, пока он там с разгрузкой и прочими делами разберется и сам домой заявится. А пока пообтесаться время давали, попривыкнуть, и на том спасибо. Они без дела, конечно, не сидели. Где мешки на склад занести, где двор подмести, где ветки в саду подрезать — работа всегда находились, к вечеру упахаться умудрялись. Ну и к новому образу жизни привыкали потихоньку. По-русски говорить как можно меньше старались, только между собой, наедине. Язык осваивать надо было, и не так, как они до сих пор знали, а по-настоящему. Все-таки теперь всю жизнь на этом языке говорить придется. Писать. Читать. Думать.  
  
Маруська подле Галь все крутилась. Может, мать вспоминала, может, просто ей женщина нравилась: хорошая она была, добрая, хоть и строгая, конечно. Своим сорванцам спуску не давала, и Маруське доставалось за шалости, но и ласки материнской тоже перепадало, и ласки этой куда больше было. У Вани даже мысль мелькнула, что Галь, наверное, дочь хотела, хотя бы одну среди мальчишек.  
  
Ванечка как-то увидел рано утром, как Галь Маруську и одного из сыновей за уши из курятника ведет, выговаривает что-то строго на весь двор, замер, на Ваню посмотрел растерянно. Вроде и жалко было девчушку, но за дело же. Нечего яйца было таскать и под Гришу подкладывать, в ожидании, что вот прямо сейчас цыплятки выведутся. Ваня только вздохнул и плечами пожал философски, снова двор принимаясь мести. Хоть кто-то Маруську приструнить должен был. У них самих на это ни воли, ни сил не хватало, она ими обоими крутила как хотела.   
  
Маруся на тетю Галь не обижалась совсем, вечерами взахлеб рассказывала, как день прошел, какая тетя хорошая, как ей Маруся помогает, и как ее хвалят. Галь умудрилась Маруську в пару дней от проклятого “Damned” отучить, да и вообще девчушка потихоньку по-английски говорить начинала. Простые фразы схватывала, запоминала, и Ваня, и Ванечка даже у нее уточнять начали, как что называется, да как правильно произносить.   
  
Грише вот, кажется, здесь лучше всех было. Он как-то разом прижился, освоился. Правда, сначала задал жару, конечно. Стоило его из корзины выпустить да отвернуться, как он сбежал тут же и пару дней носа не показывал. Может, окрестности изучал, а может, боялся, что снова в корзину сунут и в болтанку опять отвезут. Никак Гриша больше тошниться не желал. Маруська опять рыдала, конечно. Все углы и закоулки облазила вместе с рыжей троицей, а к вечеру успокоилась. Ваня ей сказал, что вернется Гришенька обязательно, как тогда на корабле явился, так и сейчас придет: погуляет и явится. Сам не верил, когда говорил. Но кот пришел. Облезлый, погрызенный кем-то, но довольный. Видать, смог навести свои порядки и ходил теперь по двору да по забору вокруг участка гоголем. Повезло Грише, что своих котов тут не было почему-то, а псы на привязи сидели у ворот да у склада.  
  
Готовила Галь непривычно, но зверски вкусно. Маруська ей на кухне с удовольствием помогала, с упоением училась готовить. И если обедали быстро, второпях, чтобы к работе вернуться, то на ужин все работники как на праздник шли. В самое лучшее и чистое наряжались, руки драили до красноты, уши чистили — хозяйка разгильдяйства ни в каком виде не терпела. Ваня, как и Ванечка, в разговорах почти не участвовал, вслушивался напряженно, пытаясь речь разобрать. Вечерами язык учить старались — Галь им книжку с картинками, вроде азбуки, где-то раздобыла. У старшего сына, наверное, позаимствовала.   
  
Мальчишки Патриковы, как до этого Андрейка, Маруськой очарованы были, ходили за ней всюду хвостиками, слушались, когда командовала. Даже старший, Гарри, ее верховенство безоговорочно принял, ну как безоговорочно — после пары крепких тумаков, Ваня тогда их сам разнимал. Но матери Гарри не пожаловался, настоящий мужик у Патрика рос. Младший, Том, так вообще от нее ни на шаг не отходил. За юбку держал все время. Нянька нарадоваться не могла, теперь за этими непоседами следить попроще стало.   
  
Только Ванечка замирал иногда, от дел отрываясь, и вслушивался тревожно. Ему бы хотелось, как и Ване, конечно, чтобы Маруська всегда на глазах была, но это теперь невозможно оказалось. Беспокоило то, что часто они ее и видели-то только утром, в обед да после ужина. Ваня только сейчас понял, как Маруська выросла с того времени, когда он ее первый раз в своем кабинете на Пискаревке увидел. А ведь меньше года прошло — Ваня поразился, когда подсчитал. По его-то ощущениям, целая жизнь в эти месяцы уместилась, столько случилось всякого, душу и всю жизнь перевернувшего. Кто бы знал тогда, что окажется Ваня вместе с Марусей и Ванечкой на другом краю света, в чужой земле. Кто бы сказал такое — сумасшедшим бы счел, ни в жисть не поверил.  
  
Определенности хотелось уже. Знать хотя бы точно, какую работу им поручать собираются. Ваня, пока они тут жили, наблюдал исподволь и понемногу догадываться начал, чем семейство О’Салливанов занимается, да кто в этой семье главный. И вовсе не пекарней они жили. Но Ваня решил до времени нос не совать, сами расскажут, когда сочтут нужным, все равно ему в этой кабале еще год сидеть, обещался же. Куда торопиться. Голову ломал только, как бы так сделать, чтоб Ванечку не втягивали. Но чем больше на Галь смотрел, тем стремительнее эта надежда таяла: от такой не отвертишься, не отговоришься.  
  
Не было бы счастья, да несчастье помогло. Одного из работников машина тестомесильная поранила, полруки отхватило, измочалило, еле вытащить из чана успели. Ванечка на крики ринулся, метлу свою бросив. Пока остальные метались бестолково, сумел и кровь остановить, и в сознании удержать. Врач, за которым Галь послала, ему руку потом пожал, сказал, что, если бы не Ванечка, истек бы парень кровью. Хозяйка на Ванечку тогда странно посмотрела, внимательно так, с заинтересованным прищуром, явно что-то прикидывая. У Вани даже под ложечкой засосало. А через день Ванечку уже к этому доктору отправили учиться, самому простому хотя бы: швы накладывать, гипс, вывихи вправлять, воспаления лечить. И денег дали, чтобы доктор помощника принял.  
  
—  _Свой доктор всегда пригодится,_ — коротко пояснили.  
  
Ванечка не нашел в себе сил отказаться, а Ваня не нашел в себе сил настоять, чтоб тот “нет” сказал, видя, как у него от одной мысли о новом деле глаза горят. А ведь оба понимали прекрасно, что бесплатный сыр только в мышеловке бывает. Что и за это наверняка свою цену заплатить придется.   
  
Вот и получалось, что виделись они только за ужином, когда Ванечка из города возвращался, да вечером перед сном. Уезжал он засветло, когда Ваня и Маруська еще спали. Ваня тосковал, пока его рядом не было. Мучался и места себе не находил, будто недоставало чего-то важного, будто части себя лишился. Привык, оказывается, что Ванечка на расстоянии руки протянутой всегда был, что смотреть на него было можно, хоть и дотронуться еще совсем недавно невозможным казалось. Ну и лезло в голову всякое. Мнилось, что вдруг Ванечка встретит там кого-нибудь, решит по-другому свою жизнь строить. Ваня головой в такие моменты тряс, себя ругая, а все равно поделать не мог ничего, изводил себя только, не привязывать же его к себе было? Хотя и хотелось очень.   
  
Ванечка вечером приходил уставший, вымотанный. Ногу тер, когда думал, что Ваня не видит. Видно, стоял там целыми днями. Пока Марусю укладывали, разговаривали сидели, рассказывали друг другу, как день прошел. Ваня молчал больше, конечно, ну какие у него события тут могли быть? А Ванечка про город рассказывал, про больных, что приходили со своими бедами, говорил, что ему перевязки почти все теперь поручать стали, мол, рука легкая, и даже швы один раз наложить разрешили, когда сам доктор переломом сложным занят был. Ваня слушал, смотрел на него, замечал с радостью и удивлением, как Ванечка менялся неуловимо: усталость спокойной уверенностью уравновешивалась потихоньку, взгляд потеплел будто, и улыбаться Ванечка чаще стал, не только Маруське, но и всем вокруг. И даже ему, Ване, Ванечкиных улыбок теперь гораздо больше перепадало. Ванечка его видел, смотрел на него, говорил с ним и улыбался ему как-то особенно. Ваня поклясться в этом готов был на чем угодно, сердце из груди от этих улыбок рвалось, обнять хотелось Ванечку, к себе притянуть. Рядом с Маруськой можно было только руку тайком разве что пожать, пальцы на секунду переплести, пока она засыпала. Но этого так ничтожно мало было и вместе с тем так много. Ваня боялся о большем мечтать, а тот Ванечкин поцелуй на корабле из головы не шел, призрачное прикосновение губ каждую ночь огнем жгло. Ваня просыпался на своей койке и Ванечкино глубокое дыхание до утра слушал. Обмирал от того, насколько он счастлив, улыбался как дурной, просто потому что не один был, с семьей.  
  
Вот и сегодня Ванечка даже позавтракать не успел, убежал, а Ваня с утра мешки с мукой в пекарню перетаскивал привычно. Все вокруг суетились, переговаривались. Ваня встревожился было, но суета радостная была. И он вспомнил, что праздник у них завтра, Пасха вроде бы. Дети пикник ежегодный предвкушали, Галь на кухне пропадала, рыбу свою, блюдо коронное, для общего стола готовила. Ваню на праздник тоже позвали, конечно, но он отговорился тем, что отдохнуть хочет, один побыть. Маруську отпускать боязно было, но ей-то как раз полезно с людьми покрутиться, поближе познакомиться, а Ваня и вправду ото всех устал. Ванечку бы, но Ванечка занят был, вечером только придет. Зато завтра у них обоих выходной, и почти никого ни в доме, ни во дворе, все праздновать будут. Ваня размечтался тут же, целые сутки, почитай, им с Ванечкой на двоих. Царский подарок. В город выбраться бы, пройтись. Да просто рядом побыть — уже хорошо. Дожить бы, дотерпеть.  
  
Работа отвлекала все же, вот Ваня и тягал мешки за двоих, закончили — от пыли мучной отряхнулся, в сторонку отошел, покурить. В карман ладонь сунул, портсигар погладил рассеянно. Он с ним и не расставался, после того как Патрик от него отказался: сначала просто выложить забыл, а теперь так в кармане и носил. Успокаивал он его будто, сил прибавлял. Голос мессира чудился в этот момент, вспоминал он его слова про “будь, что будет”. Сигареты в портсигаре хранить начал, чтоб уж совсем зазря не таскать.   
  
За детворой мельтешащей наблюдал с интересом. Маруська счастливая, с улыбкой до ушей, мимо пробегала то и дело. Галь, видно, и ей поручила что-то общественно-полезное.  
  
Вечером Маруська им с Ванечкой все уши прожужжала насчет завтрашнего празднования. Рассказывала, какую вкуснотищу тетя Галь приготовила, а она ей помогала, и ни одному мальчишке попробовать не дали. Программа намечалась и вправду грандиозная, в церковном дворе общий праздничный стол все мамаши местные накроют, соревнование у них такое ежегодное, чье блюдо вкуснее. Пикник называется. Детям игру организуют любимую, яйца шоколадные, по церковному двору спрятанные, искать. Потом — прогулка на пароходе вдоль побережья с ночевкой. Ванечка только изумляться успевал, еще больше Маруську раззадоривая, та гордо клялась, что больше всех яиц найдет! И всех угостит, даже Гришеньку. На платье, что на шкафу висело, Галь подаренное, то и дело подбегала полюбоваться, складки пальчиками трогала осторожно. Ваня на нее с Ванечкой смотрел и Гришу мурчащего гладил, хорошо ему было, спокойно. Налаживалась жизнь, верил Ваня почему-то, что Патрик его в откровенное говно не втянет и не обманет. А если и втянет, то только его, Ваню. Своих он в обиду не даст.  
  
После ужина Галь подошла, с праздником поздравила, сказав, что завтра в суматохе не до этого будет. Денег дала и отказа слушать не пожелала. Велела в город сходить, развлечься, а не дома сидеть. Если у всех в усадьбе О’Салливанов праздник, значит — у всех. Пришлось соглашаться и кивать, спорить даже мысли не возникло. Ваня Женечку с невольной улыбкой вспомнил, вот кого ему жена Патрика напоминала! Пусть внешне они как небо и земля разными были, по характеру — точно сестры.  
  
Маруська так взбудоражена была, что еле уложили. Она и Гришу пообнимала, и с Ванечки десяток сказок стребовала, и Ване про Ангела-Апельсина новую историю рассказала, а уснуть все не могла никак. Еле угомонилась, под утро уже почти. А едва рассвело — вскочила как ни в чем не бывало и Ванечку подняла тут же, косички плести, красивые чтобы получились. Ванечка сонно уверял, что у нее волосы еще коротенькие, что под шляпкой и так красиво будет, но Маруся неумолима была. Стояла над Ванечкой, пока тот не встал, чтоб ее причесать.   
  
Ванечка плел, зевая душераздирающе. Ваня на это зрелище даже смотреть не мог, глаза отводил и лицо в подушку прятал. Дремал сам. Тихий Ванечкин смешок щекоткой на коже ощущался, по всему телу пробегал.  
  
Завтракали второпях, спозаранку — все уже всей душой на празднике были. Только Ваня с Ванечкой расслабленные ходили, ничего не боялись забыть. Им-то торопиться не надо было. Редким отдыхом наслаждались. После завтрака двор опустел, все дружной толпой, нарядные, с корзинами в руках, в сторону церкви двинулись. Сторож ворота закрыл и собак с цепи спустил. Хорошо Ваня уже успел с ними контакт наладить, за своего сходил, да и Ванечка псин всегда гладил, когда на работу отправлялся. Галь, когда уходила, Ванечке шепнула, чтобы на кухню есть ходили, не голодали, улыбнулась тепло, что для нее вообще-то редкостью было, если детей не касалось. Маруська и весь рыжий выводок рядом хороводились, на разные голоса пищали. У Вани даже уши заложило. Когда все за ворота вымелись, Ваня выдохнул облегченно, теперь если только сторож по двору пройдется, проверяя, да еще кто из местных зайти мог. Чужих собаки не пустят. А местные сейчас все на церковном дворе собрались.  
  
— Тихо-то как, — Ванечка негромко засмеялся.   
  
— Да. Странно как-то даже, — Ваня воровато оглянулся и Ванечкины пальцы на мгновение в ладони сжал. Впервые они за черт знает сколько времени одни остались, и у Вани даже голова закружилась при мысли о том, что можно не таиться хотя бы несколько часов.   
  
Ванечка протяжно зевнул, прикрыв рот ладонью. Не высыпался он совсем в последнее время.  
  
— Может, и правда, в город поедем? В кино. На утренний сеанс какой-нибудь успеем. Тут на окраине кинотеатр есть, я из автобуса заметил, пока на работу добирался. По городу прогуляемся, ты и не видел его толком.   
  
— Может, лучше выспаться? — Ваня тоже зевнул, не сдержавшись.   
  
Ванечка головой мотнул непреклонно. Сам за куртками и шляпами сходил для обоих, и отправились не спеша.  
  
Ване, конечно, любопытно было. Посмотреть, наконец, город, и не из окна машины мельком, а спокойно изучить. Сравнить хотелось, как тут живут. Хотя уже видел, что живут в целом не в пример лучше, чем в Советской республике. Но у них и бед таких давно не было. Автобус вот, на котором они до города ехали, почти новый был, недавно с завода, сидения еще кожей пахли. Сели было, но на следующей остановке целая группа женщин вошла, загомонила. Вскочили тут же. Ваня с дамами раскланялся непривычно, на заднюю площадку пошел было, чтобы они на него не таращились, неудобно он себя в этой шляпе дурацкой чувствовал. Только Ванечка за рукав дернул, останавливая, головой покачал. Шляпу снял, Ваня торопливо тоже с головы свою стащил. Так в проходе и стояли, как болванчики, хотя задняя площадка почти пустая была, кроме чернокожей семьи с ребенком Маруськиного возраста, не было никого. Стояли там, за поручни держались, на свободные сиденья не спешили усесться. Ваня вспомнил, как тут к неграм относились, помрачнел разом. Взгляд Ванечкин вопросительный на себе поймал, улыбнуться попытался. Вышло, наверное, не очень.   
  
Когда на нужной остановке вышли, Ваня выдавил зло:  
— Хорошо, что у Патрика нет этих вот заморочек, ни национальных, ни религиозных! Всех в доме привечает, за один стол сажает: и негров, и китайцев, и нас вот с тобой, русских!  
  
— А жена у него вообще еврейка. Страшный человек твой Патрик. Рушит все здешние традиции. — Ванечка серьезным тоном говорил, но глаза у него смеялись. Потом, вздохнув, сказал тихо, — Со своим уставом в чужой монастырь не лезут. Нам жить тут. И внимания лишнего привлекать не стоит.  
  
Ванечка вдруг осекся, носом повел заинтересованно, по сторонам озираться начал, заулыбался предвкушающе, Ваню за собой потянул. Ваня тоже принюхался, едой пахло так, что слюни потекли тут же, хотя вроде не так давно завтракали. Скоро и источник запаха показался. Человек в переднике тележку по тротуару перед собой толкал, желающим перекусить еду со смешным названием предлагал: горячие собаки. Ваня слышал об этом от Ванечки, но сам не видел и не пробовал еще. Съели в итоге три этих самых собаки на двоих, пока до кинотеатра шли. Вкусно оказалось.   
  
И остро — горчицы лоточник не жалея им бухнул. Особенно остро стало, когда Ванечка с пальцев эту горчицу слизывать принялся. Весь Ванечка уделался, даже на грудь каплю горчичную уронил, рубашку запачкал. Чертыхался, салфетками вытираясь, и смеялся заразительно. Ваня не вытерпел его мельтешения неуклюжего, дождался, пока тот остатки хот-дога целиком в рот запихает, подошел ближе, салфетку забрал, ладони в руки взял, обтер обстоятельно каждый палец, крошку с губы убрал осторожно. Попытался, вернее. Ванечка его ладонь в свои взял, палец, что губ касался, в рот втянул воровато немного, самый кончик языком лизнул влажно, выпустил тут же, улыбнулся шало, глазами блеснув, и дальше пошел как ни в чем не бывало. А Ваня стоял, удары сердца слушал, дышать учился заново. Хорошо, что никого рядом не оказалось, никаких чужих взглядов. Поцеловать хотелось, но Ванечка уже вперед убежал.   
  
Пока Ванечка билеты брал, Ваня холл кинотеатра и толпу там рассматривал, вспомнить пытался, когда же он в последний раз в кино был. С Настей еще, наверное. Когда ухаживал. Даже не помнил, что смотрели тогда, заграничное тоже что-то, с томными барышнями, помнил только, как холодно в зале было, хотя в пальто одетыми сидели, пар изо рта шел. А тут тепло, и даже кресла, красным бархатом крытые, удобные, мягкие — Ваня, как только уселся, подумал, что в таких и уснуть можно нечаянно. Но как тут уснуть, когда Ванечка рядом сидел, бедром то и дело Ванину ногу задевал, смеялся, глядя на экранные злоключения смешного человечка с черными усиками и забавной походкой. Ваня рукой его ладонь накрыл, пальцы теплые поглаживал, тоже улыбался, на экран глядя, зевнул пару раз. А потом задремал, сам не заметил как. Интересно вот, кто из них раньше уснул? Разбудили-то обоих одновременно, контролер растолкал, когда сеанс закончился.   
  
Ванечка сконфуженно проговорил что-то и, когда уже на улицу вышли, захохотал, уткнувшись в ладони.   
— Сходили в кино, развеялись, называется! Я, кажется, почти сразу уснул. О чем фильм-то хоть был?   
  
Ваня с улыбкой плечами пожал.   
— Я помню только, что его тростью били.  
  
— Кого?  
  
— Ну этого, в котелке.  
  
Ванечка зевнул снова, проговорил с трудом:  
— Домой поехали, досыпать. Куда нам, старичью, развлекаться. Поесть да в люльку.   
  
Ваня в голос рассмеялся. Даже даму дородную, что навстречу шла, напугал. Она его таким взглядом одарила, что в землю закопаться впору было. Но Ване как-то плевать оказалось, лишь улыбнулся, проговорив вовремя всплывшее в памяти “ _Sorry_ ”, ладонь к полям шляпы приложив. Ванечка рядом шел, и он еще целые сутки почти только его будет, — больше Ваню и не волновало сейчас ничего.  
  
На автобусе Ваня добираться отказался, да они и пешком быстро дотопали. Чай, не по грязи надо было идти, по ровной дороге, одно удовольствие. Как до усадьбы О’Салливанов добрались, сразу в дом пошли. На лестнице Ванечка Ваню за талию обнял, клещом вцепился, чтобы идти помогал, да так и не отпустил больше. Так они и в комнату вошли, и в одну кровать вдвоем свалились. Ванечка еще успел одеяло натянуть, Ване в шею носом уткнулся и заснул тут же как выключили. Дышал щекотно, сопел смешно. Ваня слушал-слушал, улыбался, по спине его легонечко гладил, и тоже в сон провалился, для себя незаметно. Вот только вроде бы Ванечкино дыхание кожей ловил, а вот уже он его локтем в бок пихает, мол, Вань, вставай давай. А в окне темно совсем. Весь день продрыхнуть умудрились.  
  
— Пойдем на кухню? Есть охота, — Ванечка со сна помятый был, растрепанный, на щеке угол подушки отпечатался, в волосах перышко застряло беленькое. Ваня хотел только перышко достать, не удержался, пальцами в густые волосы зарылся. Ванечка к нему потянулся, Ваня замер даже, глаза прикрыв, поцелуя ожидая. Только Ванечка улыбнулся широко, смешно, по-детски будто, в нос чмокнул и к двери потянул.  
  
— Если я сейчас не поем, я тебя сожру. Или Гришу вон, — Ванечка рассмеялся, на кота, который на Маруськиной кроватке растянулся, рукой махнул. Гриша при слове “еда” тоже оживился, глаза открыл, глянул подозрительно, но с места не сдвинулся.  
  
Ваня ему пальцем погрозил, прошептал: “Мы тебе принесем вкусного”, — и за Ванечкой на лестницу вышел, дверь за собой заперев.   
  
В доме тихо было. Во дворе собаки перегавкивались. А на кухне едой пахло: пирогами, мясом запеченным да рыбой, что Галь готовила. Ванечка с блюд на столе салфетки белые снял, принюхался, чисто Гриша, облизнулся.   
  
Ваня было к пирогу потянулся и тут же по руке шлепок получил.   
— Никакого воспитания! Что ты за человек, Евстигнеев! — Ванечка бурчал, посмеиваясь, тарелки доставал, вилки, ножи. На стол накрывал так медленно, будто поиздеваться решил над Ваней. Хотя пирог вполне можно было и так сжевать. И даже без чая или кофе, который здесь пили все и всегда, кажется. Можно стоя даже, чтобы в комнату их обратно поскорее вернуться и снова Ванечки касаться, смотреть, не прячась. Разговаривать, просто рядом быть, редко им в последнее время такое перепадало, столько часов вместе.   
  
Но с чашкой кофе и из тарелки вкуснее оказалось. Особенно оказалось приятно смотреть, как Ванечка ножом орудует, от куска мяса ломтики отрезая и в рот их отправляя, жмурясь от удовольствия.   
  
Ваня тоже ел, а потом, когда за очередным куском яблочного пирога потянулся, грусть вдруг накатила. Мальков бы сюда. В это тепло, на эту спокойную землю, которая войны не знала, а если и знала, то много лет назад. Чтоб отъелись, в океане накупались. Одно радовало — там тоже, поди, уже всех на дачи вывезли. Побегают хоть, от зимней мерзлячки отходя, зелени какой пощиплют, всё витамины, а там ягоды пойдут, горох. Повариха наверняка, как в прошлом году, щи крапивные варить будет, с яйцами, что от соседней артели перепадали, — ум отъесть можно было, как Ваня помнил.   
  
— Вань! — Ванечка в него крошкой от пирога кинул, в щеку попал. — Чего ты?  
  
Улыбался вопросительно, а в глазах беспокойство стыло. Ваня промолчать хотел, но уговор вспомнил, сказал неохотно, взгляд отводя:  
— Детдом…  
  
Ванечка со своего места встал, подошел совсем близко, боком притерся. Прошептал:  
— Хорошо всё у них будет… — и замялся. Врать не хотел. Не уверен Ванечка был в этом “хорошо”.   
  
— Будет, — Ваня его ладонь нашел, сжал. — Они войну пережили, голод и разруху. Теперь наладится понемногу. Государство не бросит.   
  
— Да, — Ванечка спорить не стал. Кисть из его ладони вытянул, помедлив, прибираться начал. Помнил прекрасно, что Галь за беспорядок оставленный по голове не погладит. Посуду мыл аккуратно, Ване передавал, чтобы вытирал. Уютно было. Ваня у него из рук чашки брал, пальцами кожи касаясь, замирал каждый раз. Ванечка молчал, взгляд отводил, но улыбался, — Ваня в этом поклясться был готов.   
  
Пока Ваня со стола все до последней крошки сметал, Ванечка по шкафам и шкафчикам шарился. На Ванин вопрос сказал рассеянно, что газету искал, мол, Грише еды отнести надо бы. Обещали же. Ваня фыркнул: стопка газет на подоконнике лежала. В одну кусок рыбы Грише и завернули. Ванечка этот кулек Ване в руки всунул, в спину подтолкнул, иди, мол, корми животинку.  
  
И сам поднялся следом быстро, Гриша даже с пайкой своей расправиться не успел. На Ванин вопрос немой головой помотал неопределенно. Дверь на ключ закрыл, спиной к ней привалился. Смотрел сверху вниз на Гришу, заунывно над рыбой порыкивающего, на Ваню, с ним на полу сидящего. Улыбался непонятно как-то, едва заметно совсем. Ванин взгляд поймал, отвернулся, к окну отошел, возле которого курили обычно.   
  
Ваня на кровати уселся, к стене прислонившись и ноги вытянув. Смотрел на Ванечку не отрываясь, гадал, то ли подойти, сделав вид, что курить хочет, то ли сидеть и ждать, что Ванечка сам что-то надумает. Может, Ванечка сейчас покурит и снова на свою койку спать завалится. Или рядом с Ваней сядет, голову на колени положит, как часто в последнее время делал. Может, разговор какой заведут, а может, просто спать рядом улягутся снова. Не знал Ваня, что Ванечка выберет и чего хочет. И сам себя боялся. Даже себе признаться боязно было, чего хочет, а Ванечке бы ни в жисть не сказал. Только смотреть и оставалось.  
  
Гриша, подобревший после ужина, мяукнул хрипло, к кровати подойдя вразвалочку. Лапами на Ванину ногу встал. Ваня на колени его поднял, гладил, за ушами и грудку почесывал и даже вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда Ванечка кота у него забрал. И вместо Гриши, ни слова не говоря, на колени верхом уселся. Ладони Ване на плечи положил и замер. В лицо смотрел, в глаза вглядывался настороженно. А Ваня дышать забыл как, руки затряслись. Дотронуться не решался и взгляда отвести не мог. Когда Ванечка наклонился и поцеловал его, мягко, будто изучающе, сердце удар пропустило.  
  
— Вань, — Ваня задыхался почти, когда от чужих губ оторвался. — Если ты не хочешь…  
  
Говорил, а ладони будто мимо его воли Ванечкину спину под рубашкой гладили, теплую кожу сминали осторожно. Только ему договорить не дали. Снова в поцелуй утянули, как на дно морское.   
  
Ваня в жизни так не целовался, чтобы взахлеб, до полного разжижения мозга и кругов перед глазами, умирая от нежности ежесекундно и снова к жизни под Ванечкины тихие стоны возвращаясь. Или это уже он сам стонал? Не важно было. Ничего уже было не важно, и не хотелось даже от поцелуев к чему-то большему переходить, от них одних голову вело так, что в глазах темнело. К черту все, лишь бы Ванечка вот так продолжал его целовать, губы прикусывая, языком легко касаясь, лишь бы себя целовать позволял, гладить везде, и сам на Ваниной спине ладони сжимал судорожно.  
  
Когда Ванечка на нем рубаху расстёгивать начал пальцами дрожащими, Ваня пошевелиться даже не решался, моргал только, кажется, осоловело, и то через раз. Ванечкин смешок нервный щекоткой по нутру прошелся, а хриплое и непривычно ласковое: “Ва-а-ань. Ванечка”, — кровь закипеть заставило. Он Ванечку к себе прижал, в плечо лицом уткнулся, дышал шумно.   
  
Когда Ванечка отстранился, досадливо выдохнув, больно вдруг стало. Но Ванечка скулу поцелуем мимолетным обжег и Ванины руки на ворот своей рубахи положил, ладонями кисти коротко сжав. Улыбнулся. Свои руки отнял, рубаху на Ване расстегивать продолжил. Ваня неимоверным усилием воли заставил собственные пальцы слушаться, пуговицы мелкие ловил, в петельки проталкивал, не поотрывать стараясь. В лицо Ванечке смотрел, в глаза. Больше всего боялся страх увидеть, отчаяние прошлое, но там лишь черти резвились. Желание было, любопытство, кошачье почти, а вот страха не было, сколько Ваня ни вглядывался.   
  
Ванечка верхом сидел, двигался то и дело, ерзал, и Ваня губы себе прикусывал, чтобы не стонать на всю комнату, стояло так уже, что больно было. И от Ванечки этого не спрятать было. Да и у Ванечки стояло, хоть гвозди забивай. Ваню от осознания этого немудрящего факта так пробрало, что зажмуриться пришлось и губу прикусить до крови уже, чтобы отпустило хоть немного.  
  
Ванечку, видно, тоже штормило, глазищи черные совсем бездонными сделались. Ванечка его горячей ладонью за подбородок взял, улыбнулся вдруг шало, кровь слизнул, так что ранку защипало, и вбок скользнул. На кровати вытянулся, смотрел с подушки темным жадным взглядом, а Ваня глаз от его груди отвести не мог, от сосков темных, от родинок, каждая из которых так и манила губами коснуться, от живота поджимающегося, от полоски, что под пояс штанов уходила.   
  
— Вань... — Ванечка начал было шепотом и замолчал, покраснел вдруг, ладонями лицо закрыл.  
  
Ваню как ветром подняло, к нему шатнулся, руку от щек отвел осторожно, целовать суматошно начал: веки, губы, нос. Ванечка смеялся хрипло, рубашку с него сдирал, царапаясь. Ваня сам не понял, как они оба совсем без одежды остались, оторваться от Ванечки не мог, кадык дергающийся прикусил, зализал тут же место укуса, ключицы губами приласкал, сосок облизал, родинки, как мечталось, все губами пересчитал, каждой внимание уделил, снова к соскам вернулся. Ванечкин задушенный стон ловя, отстранился чуть, подул и вновь языком по горячей коже прошелся.   
  
Ванечка дрожал под ним, пальцами в спину до боли впивался, к себе прижать сильнее норовил, дышал часто, голову запрокинув. Ваня его пупок языком обвел, поцелуи с легкими укусами перемежая, вниз сдвигался. Чужие стоны стук собственного сердца заглушали, все звуки перекрывали, самым главным сейчас были. Нежность переполняла, наружу рвалась. Ванечка в Ванины волосы вцепился, когда тот языком осторожно по члену провел, зашипел что-то. Ваня голову поднял, в ответ прошептал, почти отчаянно, глядя в черные глаза:  
— Разреши мне. Пожалуйста.   
  
Когда Ванечка обратно голову на подушку медленно опустил, Ваня это как разрешение воспринял, медленно языком по всей длине прошелся, с упоением слушая, как Ванечка дышит часто, как у него дыхание сбивается, а потом осторожно в рот вобрал. Двигался, не отрывая взгляда от Ванечкиного лица, каждую гримасу наслаждения впитывая. Тот жмурился, простыни в кулаках сжимал до побелевших костяшек, такие стоны издавал, каких Ваня от него ни разу не слышал. Потом голову приподнял, на Ваню глянул беспомощно совершенно и снова на подушку откинулся. Мышцы бедер у него под Ваниными руками дрожали от напряжения, кожа влажной была от испарины, и весь он был до ужаса горячий, жаркий. Ваня член изо рта выпустил, на головку подул, лизнул широко. Сладко было. Представлял, что самому могло бы понравиться, повторял, отсутствие опыта хоть мало-мальского усердием восполняя. Нравилось Ванечке удовольствие дарить. Так нравилось, что сердце от восторга заходилось. Ванечка дернулся вдруг, в волосы снова пальцы вплел, оторвал от себя, прошипел:  
— Нет. Перестань, — Ваня застыл, лихорадочно в лицо родное вглядываясь, но Ванечка ладонью по щеке провел, губ коснулся горящих и добавил хрипло, будто через силу: — Не так... Тебя хочу…   
  
Ваня задохнулся на мгновение, выше поднялся, в уголок губ Ванечку невесомо поцеловал, внимание привлекая, заставляя глаза открыть, безмолвно спрашивая, так ли он понял, не ослышался ли? Не верилось.  
Ванечка голову повернул, рукой куда-то махнул, выдавил, краской заливаясь по уши:  
— Там… Масло. Я на кухне спер.   
  
Ваня помолчал, ошарашенного взгляда от Ванечки не отводя. Сказал хрипло, почти не думая, лишь бы тишину в комнате разбить:  
— Вернуть надо будет. Галь хватится.  
  
Ванечка кивнул, серьезно вроде бы, но губы прикусывал, будто улыбку сдерживая, прошептал строго:   
— Ну да. Свое купить придется, — а потом смехом давиться начал, лицо в ладонях спрятав. Ваня фыркнул, отпустило его разом, легко вдруг сделалось, волшебно, к Ванечке потянулся, целовал жадно, задыхаясь, не в силах оторваться, пока сердце сбоить не начало, пока дыхание не закончилось, пока Ванечка стонать не принялся прямо в рот.  
  
— Где, бля?  
  
Ванечка моргал, губы покрасневшие облизывал, смотрел непонимающе распахнутыми черными глазами, за поцелуем тянулся.  
  
— Вань, масло. Где?  
  
Ванечку хватило только на то, чтобы рукой вбок куда-то еще раз вяло махнуть, а потом он глаза прикрыл, вроде как в изнеможении, отдышаться пытался, мокрая от пота грудь ходуном ходила. Но когда Ваня с кровати поднимался и в углу на подоконнике шарился, он на себе Ванечкин взгляд жадный всей кожей ощущал, как солнечный лучик. Тепло под ним было, вернее жарко. Ванечка его взглядом облизывал: татуировки на спине, плечи, задницу, ноги — нравилось Ванечке на него смотреть. Это Ваня вот сейчас осознал с неверящим восторгом, на физическом уровне ощутил явственно. Постоял бы еще, погрелся, но невмочь уже было, тело огнем горело, разрядки требовало. Ваня пузырек нашел и к кровати шагнул. Замер, не решаясь последний шаг сделать. Спросил севшим голосом:  
— Можно я...   
  
Спрашивал уже, только до боли важно было ответ сейчас услышать. Повторил, как несколько минут назад:  
— Позволишь мне?  
  
Ванечка улыбнулся дрожащими губами, кивнул и глаза зажмурил, ноги шире разводя.  
  
Руки не слушались. Ваня сам не понимал, как сдержаться сумел, как вытерпел, пока трогал, ласкал, растягивал. Ванечкины стоны тихие в ушах звенели, заставляя щеки прикусывать до крови почти, чтобы протрезветь как-то, не уплыть совсем. Рано еще было. Позарез требовалось, чтобы Ванечке понравилось, чтобы он свое удовольствие сполна получил.  
  
Когда Ванечка зашипел хрипло сквозь сжатые зубы, голову запрокидывая и шею подставляя: “Вань! Ва-а-аня!!” — Ваня не выдержал, потянулся, в шрам под ухом губами ткнулся. Больно было, горько и радостно одновременно. В голове стучало какое-то первобытное совсем: “Мой! Никому не отдам!” Ванечка, похоже, тоже так думал. В спину пальцами до боли впился, в себя вжимая. Выдохнул:  
— Давай уже! Ну!  
  
Ваня в горячее, тесное вошел, выгнулся, стон давя. Рычать хотелось, вбиваться в жаркое тело под собой. Но он только шрам губами и языком ласкал, ждал, когда Ванечка привыкнет, и сам он дышать сможет хоть как-то уже, когда круги разноцветные перед глазами мельтешить перестанут.  
  
Ванечка вдруг в ухо дохнул влажно, по спине ногтями провел, до боли царапая, в плечо укусил. Совсем как тогда. Потом отодвинулся, Ванино лицо в ладони взял, губами губ коснулся нежно, целомудренно почти, будто закрывая прошлое окончательно, прощение даря. Или Ваня просто очень хотел так думать. Но мысли все, едва появившись, тут же и закончились, потому что Ванечка извернулся и ему пяткой в бок заехал.  
— Двигайся, блядь, уже! — простонал задыхающимся шепотом. — Ну пожалуйста! Не могу больше!  
  
Кровать чудом, но выдержала. Ваня всех богов благодарил, что они одни в доме, потому что скрипела чертова мебель так, что Гриша под Маруськину койку сиганул тут же. Возмущенный Гришин взгляд — последнее, что Ваня заметил. Стоило ему своим взглядом с Ванечкиным встретиться, как он пропал совсем, потонул, захлебываясь в удовольствии, своем и чужом. Не различить было. Ванечкино тело под руками, Ванечкины губы — своим все ощущалось, родным. Навечно этот миг единения продлить хотелось, замереть так, будто мушки в капле янтаря.   
  
Только Ванечка всхлипнул вдруг, слезы с ресниц смаргивая, ругательства прошипел сквозь зубы, задрожал весь и обмяк, на простыне распластался, руки с Ваниных плеч снимая. Глаза прикрыл в изнеможении. Улыбался шало. Ваню от этой улыбки круче повело, чем от того, как Ванечка сжимался внутри. Еле сдержаться смог. Вышел и до разрядки в пару движений рукой себя довел, от Ванечкиного лица, от улыбки этой, взгляда не отводя. Накрыло, судорогой острой прошило, выкрутило так, что Ваня стона долгого сдержать не смог.  
  
Ванечка уснул тут же. С этой вот улыбкой на губах. А Ваня еще долго просто рядом лежал, смотрел, целовал осторожно, чтобы не разбудить ненароком, не потревожить. Насмотреться не мог, дышать боялся. От счастья нахлынувшего и покоя, вдруг охватившего, умирал. Впервые за долгое время себя на своем месте чувствовал. Дома. И внутри не болело ничего, не тянуло, не дергало. Курить только хотелось зверски, но от Ванечки оторваться совсем невозможно было.  
  
Когда Гриша сменил гнев на милость и на кровать к ним запрыгнул, рядом с Ванечкой колбаской вытягиваясь, Ваня поймал себя на том, что улыбается счастливой дурной улыбкой. Наверное, он тоже с улыбкой на губах уснул, как и Ванечка. Но об этом только Гриша, что мурлыкал, их сон карауля, теперь рассказать мог.  
  
Проснулись они от того, что на дворе собаки гавкали заполошно, и гомон людской раздавался. Ваня на кровати подскочил тут же, прохрипел испуганно:  
— Проспали!   
  
Ванечка глаза сонные приоткрыл, потягиваться начал и тут же на кровати сел как подстреленный — дошло до него. Но все же, прежде чем бегать, одеваться и окно открывать, чтобы проветрить немного, Ваня успел Ванечку в чуть припухшие губы поцеловать, пальцами в волосы зарыться.  
  
А на первом этаже уже голос Маруськин звенел, и Ваня, услышав, что она кричит, кого и как зовет, замер будто столп соляной с ногой в одной штанине:  
— Папочка! Дядь-Ванечка!  
  
Ванечка же, голос Маруськин заслышав, еще быстрее по комнате метаться стал, лихорадочно кровать заправляя, пузырек с маслом под нее запинывая, одеваясь:  
— Вань, что ты стоишь? — шипел он. — Она сейчас в комнате будет уже! Ваня!  
  
По лестнице топот ног раздался и Маруськино пронзительное:  
— Дядь-Ванечка! Папочка! Гришенька-а-а!  
  
Ваня в Ванечкино лицо смотрел и не понимал, на каком он свете. Может, это сон такой? Может, он до сих пор на корабле, а это все ему чудится?   
  
— Штаны-ы-ы! — Ванечка простонал почти. Силой Ваню в одежду впихнул. Как раз застегнуть успел, потому что Ваню пальцы совсем не слушались, прежде чем Маруська с разбегу в дверь влетела, и пришлось открывать.   
  
Пока Ванечка дверь открывал, ураган по имени “Маруся” встречая, Ваня на заправленную койку сел. У него только на это сил хватило. В голове эхом отдавалось звонкое “папочка”. Маруська с Ванечкой обнималась, Гришу тут же из какого-то угла извлекла, тараторила без умолку в процессе. Ване на колени залезла, рассказывала что-то увлеченно. А он только и мог, что обнять ее и прижать к себе крепко.  
— Папочка, ты чего? — Маруська в глаза ему вглядывалась обеспокоенно. — Дядь- Ванечка, чего он молчит? Он заболел?  
  
Ванечка улыбнулся краешком губ, сказал с грустной усмешкой:  
— А ты, Марусь, его раньше так не называла, вот дядь-Ваня и удивился.  
  
Маруська Ваню за шею одной рукой крепче ухватила, другой Гришу поймать успела, что на пол спрыгнуть норовил, проговорила назидательно:  
— А мне на пикнике этом тети сказали, что правильно теперь дядь-Ваню папой звать, раз он меня удочерил, и у него на это документ есть. Бывает так, когда у людей два папы. Бывает же? — Маруська в глаза им поочередно смотрела, голосок у нее нерешительным стал.   
  
Ванечка фыркнул. Кивнул.  
— Бывает. Можешь его " _Daddy_ "звать, на здешний манер.   
  
Маруська еще раз повторила это “Daddy”, будто на вкус пробуя. И ей явно понравилось, она Ване это слово в ухо прошипела восторженно. На третий раз “дэддинька” сказала, так, видно, ей привычнее было.   
Ваня на Ванечку посмотрел и лицо рукам закрыл. Сил никаких не было. А у Ванечки в глазах опять бесенята прыгали.   
  
Потом Маруська еще долго про свои подвиги о поисках пасхальных яиц рассказывала, про то, что объелась, и про то, как чудесно время провела, как в лесу чуть не потерялась с мальчишками, но потом они нашлись, и тетя Галь поругала совсем немножко только. Ваня слушал как сквозь вату. В голове звенело.   
Ванечка подошел вдруг, рукой по щеке провел украдкой, пока Маруська отвернулась.  
— Чего ты? — еле выговорить смог, язык не шевелился.  
  
— Улыбка у тебя больно блаженная. Хочу… Улыбку тоже... — Ванечка рассмеялся тихо. Маруська из угла, где Гришу ловила, тоже хихикнула, вторя.  
  
Ване казалось, что эти мгновения, эти образы, звуки и взгляды на нем, как на пластине амальгамной отпечатываются, навсегда остаются. Сохранить хотелось, сберечь, чтобы потом во всех подробностях рассмотреть, себе оставить. Не успевал он сейчас ничего, ничего не мог, умирал от восторга и нежности. Страха не было больше, в море весь вышел, теперь каждый новый день счастливым был. Все теперь другим казалось, смыслом полнилось. Патрик через неделю приехать должен был. Галь сказала, что отдых закончится, работать по-настоящему будут. Новая жизнь начнется. Ваню и это уже не беспокоило. Уверен был — всё как надо сложится. Отработают свое, документы получат и там уже сами решать будут, сами всё в своей жизни устраивать.   
  
Хорошо все складывалось. Ванечка вот только с работы смурной стал приходить, и не в усталости дело было. Ело его изнутри что-то поедом, а Ваня понять не мог, что именно. Подумал сначала, что из-за него, что жалеет Ванечка опять, надумал себе что-то. Ходил, ждал, но Ванечка, видно, мыслями делиться не собирался, пока Ваня сам заговорить не решился:  
— Вань, мы же договаривались. Говорить, обсуждать. Что случилось? Мне надо знать.   
  
Ванечка молчал. К окну подошел, сигарету из темно-зеленой пачки щелчком выбил, закурил, как заправский американец. Сказал, наконец, тихо:  
— Мне доктор, ну этот, мистер Кеннинг, сказал, что талант у меня, что учиться дальше нужно. Чтобы врачом стать, а не коновалом фермерским. Как будто я и сам не знал.  
  
— Деньги нужны? Сколько? — Ваня, глядя на расстроенное Ванечкино лицо, твердо решил тогда, что заработают. Найдут. Сколько бы ни потребовалось. Станет Ванечка врачом. Мечтал же об этом всегда, Ваня знает.   
  
Ваня к Ванечке подошел, сигарету из пальцев забрал, докурил в одну затяжку. Ванечка к нему боком прислонился, голову на плечо опустил.  
  
— Деньги, конечно. Только куда важнее документы. Без них не выйдет ничего.  
  
— Все хорошо будет, не переживай. Патрик обещал документы, а остальное мы сами сделаем. Вместе справимся.  
  
— А ты? — Ванечка отстранился, к стене отодвинулся, чтобы в лицо заглянуть. Серьезно так смотрел, пристально, без улыбки. — Ты вот о чем мечтаешь? Про меня мы говорили. Про Марусю не раз. Как насчет тебя?  
  
Ваня пожал плечами.   
— Не знаю.  
  
Он и правда не знал. Всё, чего он хотел, он уже получил. Ванечку и Марусю, ну и Гришеньку в довесок, куда без этой заразы теперь. Но Ванечка ведь не об этом спрашивал. Здесь вот все делом занимаются. Как называют? Бизнес? Наверное, Ваня тоже свое дело хотел бы. Чтобы ни от кого не зависеть и не нуждаться. Себя и семью обеспечивать. Но тут поживут — увидят.   
  
— Жить хочу, Вань, — сказал он, наконец. — Обычной скучной мирной жизнью. Хватит с нас.  
  
Ванечка Ваню обнял крепче, к себе привлек. Ваня не удержался, в висок его поцеловал, вихры вьющиеся губами трогая.  
За окном стрекотали цикады, в столовой визжала Маруська, ей вторили ребячьи голоса. На календаре ещё весна значилась, только за окном все об одном пело — в пригород Сан-Франциско уже пришло лето.  
Новая жизнь была пугающей и волнующей одновременно, полной надежд и ожиданий. Тревог, беспокойства и хлопот впереди немало ещё предстояло, но, кажется, они были готовы.


	28. Эпилог

Письмо от Маруси Ваня прочитал прямо на улице, стоя возле почтового ящика. Глазами по строчкам бегал, ощущая, как улыбка словно сама собой появляется. Ребенок обещал приехать. Ваня торопливо прикинул дату, выходило, что завтра-послезавтра навестит. Ребенок с ребенком... У Вани это до сих пор в голове не укладывалось. У Ваньки — тем более. Ворчал всё время, тревогу пряча, на бедолагу Теда до сих пор смотреть спокойно не мог. У Вани тоже кулаки время от времени при взгляде на Маруськиного мужа чесались, не хватило одного раза-то. Но что уж теперь. Любовь великая случилась — никакое мордобитие с этим не справится, никакие запреты не помогут. Это вот они с Ваней как раз понять могли. Ну и Маруська заявила, что восемнадцать ей уже, взрослая. Ваня вместе с Ваней в голос заорали, какая, мол, взрослая, если двадцати одного не исполнилось, пить нельзя даже, а замуж можно, что ли? А Маруся с невинным видом добавила, что по русским законам считает, не по здешним. Поцеловала обоих, подлизываясь, но глаза так упрямо щурила, что Ваня понял — всё, твердо решила, не переубедят. Хоть кол на голове теши.   
  
И вот теперь Маруська в Новом Орлеане жила и их лишь время от времени проведать заявлялась. Совсем дамой стала, с прической модной и в шляпке, без подарков дорогих не появлялась, но на шею кидалась с визгами, совсем как в детстве. Гриша, едва топот ее каблуков слышал, тут же под диван прятался. И как только узнавал?   
  
Ваня письмо аккуратно сложил, в карман сунул. Газету утреннюю еще с газона подобрал, в дом двинулся, улыбаясь во весь рот. В бумажном пакете бутылки пива позвякивали празднично, будет чем Маруськин приезд отметить.  
  
Хорошо, Ванька не в море. И Ваня тоже несколько дней отдыха возьмет, чтобы со своими побыть. Обойдутся пациенты и без него, мистер Мюррей, ассистент, вполне справится. А если что — ну вызовут, не впервой. Не зря деньги на телефон потратили. Полезная штука.   
  
Ваньки в доме не оказалось, небось, опять дремал на берегу, океан слушал. Где ему еще быть, пока его артель на суше отдыхает? Ваня думал иногда, что ему волю дай — на берегу бы и спал, и ел, и жил, в шалаше каком-нибудь. От людей подальше. Его бы вот загреб только, и в шалаш! Рай, как он есть, в представлении Ивана Евстигнеева. Только Ваня на такое согласен не был. И на песке не очень-то удобно было… Ваня вспомнил, как конкретно неудобно и что именно, понял, что краснеет неудержимо. Через заднюю дверь на берег вышел, только когда краска с лица уже сошла.   
  
Ботинки скинул, штанины закатал и, загребая ступнями песок, пошел к приметному валуну. Оранжевая краска на нем стерлась почти, Ваня мимоходом подумал, что надо Маруську попросить рисунок обновить, когда тут гостить будет. В тени от валуна пиво поставил.   
  
— Так и думал, что ты здесь дрыхнешь, — рядом уселся. Ванька, глаз не открывая, его в охапку сгреб тут же. Голову лохматую и тяжелую со сна на колени пристроил, чуть ли не мурлыкать взялся. Пальцами шершавыми по Ваниной ноге водил медленно, Ваня, нахмурившись, его правую руку взял, чтоб свежую повязку осмотреть. Опять, поди, или крючком, или леской какой ладонь распорол.   
  
— Обрабатывал?  
  
— Да хули будет-то? — Ванька пробурчал сонно, на Ваню глянул и тут же в сторону глаза отвел. Руку вытянуть попытался, но Ваня удержал.  
  
— Вот когда будет, хуев я тебе сам навешаю, но тебе и так хватит, если воспалится все. Обрабатывал, спрашиваю? Крючки у вас, конечно, самые стерильные в мире.  
  
— Да.  
  
Точно соврал. Морской водой если промыл, уже спасибо.   
  
— Ваня, я тебя когда-нибудь точно прибью! Ну как так можно-то?  
  
Ванька молчал виновато, только башкой дурной к руке ластился. Ваня, вздохнув, письмо достал.   
  
— Маруся приезжает.  
  
Ванька подскочил тут же. В лицо пялился неверяще, ресницами, на солнце выгоревшими, совсем светлыми, хлопал. В улыбке расплылся счастливой, пока Маруськино письмо читал. Ваня за ним наблюдал, сигарету из его портсигара стянув. “Лаки Страйк” Ванькины ему всегда слишком крепкими казались, но сегодня хотелось покрепче. Он закурил, к пиву потянулся. Себе открыл, облизнувшись на приятное шипение, ну и Ваньке заодно. Тот руку протянул, его ладонь сцапал и из его рук сигаретой затянулся. Глотнул тоже из его бутылки, хотя своя, открытая, рядом стояла, только руку протяни. Ваня лишь глаза закатил, давно эту Ванькину привычку перенял и отделаться теперь не мог никак.  
  
— С мужем, значит, приедет, — подытожил Ванька, аккуратно складывая письмо.   
  
— Ну вот она и просит, чтоб мы были очень вежливыми. И волноваться ей вообще-то нельзя сейчас, как-никак, так что держи себя в руках.   
  
Ванька ехидно поднял бровь, будто напоминая, кто из них первый в драку обычно лезет. И кто лично Теду зубы при первом знакомстве посчитал, не сдержавшись. И кого Ваньке оттаскивать пришлось. Хмыкнул, пиво прихлебывая. Выразительно так. Ваня, покраснев, поправился:  
— Держим.   
  
Пиво было холодным, песок под задницей — горячим, Ванькино плечо — очень уютным. Ваню в дрему утягивать начало. Любил он такие вот вечера, тихие и спокойные, когда пораньше прийти получалось, когда Ванька на суше отдыхал. Жаль, выпадало такое редко. И то только в последние год-два, когда полегче стало, до этого работали как проклятые оба, за ужином засыпали. Тем дороже были такие вечера, как сегодняшний. Чтобы оба никуда не торопились, и можно было сидеть близко-близко, молчать рядом, смотреть, как закатное солнце медленно в океане тонет. Никогда это зрелище не надоедало. Ваня Ванькину левую ладонь нашел, сжал крепко, безмолвно выразить пытаясь, что чувствует. Всю любовь свою показать. Ванька ладонь в ответ сжал. Он понимал. И тоже лишних слов не любил.  
  
Тишина, правда, долго не продержалась, Гриша от задней двери хрипло заорал, ужин требуя. По песку засранец пушистый ходить брезговал, но дом всё равно почему-то этим песком засыпан был доверху почти: пол, все кресла и кровати тоже. Ванька ржал, что это уже с них песок сыпется, не греши, мол, на старенького и заслуженного котика зазря.  
  
Гриша не унимался, орал, надрываясь. У Ваньки в животе тоже голодно заурчало, да и Ваня вспомнил, что обедал давненько, и то, кофе с пончиком, разве это обед?   
  
— Пойдем? Есть охота, — Ваня встал, Ваньке руку протягивая.  
  
— Пойдем, — тот за нее схватился цепко, поднялся, нарочно покряхтывая, улыбку на дне зрачков пряча. Ваня тут же понял, что хотел Ванька его на себя дернуть и повалить, но не стал. Кота пожалел, с голоду помирающего.  
  
Ваня помедлил, перед тем как в дом зайти. Оглянулся еще раз на океан. Тихим он сегодня был, оправдывал свое название. И нога не болела, значит, точно в ближайшие дни погода не изменится. Ваня со спокойным сердцем дверь закрыл, стрекот цикад отсекая.  
  
Пока Ванька на кухне с разделкой рыбы возился, Ваня письмо Марусино в кабинет отнес, на столе пресс-папье прижал, вместе с остальными, рассеянно по матово поблескивающим ягодам щелкнул. Оба они Маруськины письма частенько перечитывали, так что со стола не убирали.   
  
До Маруськиного приезда оставались сутки. Ваня возле календаря задержался, оглянулся воровато и оторвал страничку, будто он этим быстрее новый день прийти заставит.  
 _“26 августа 1939 года”._


	29. Послесловие

Дорогие наши читатели!  
  
Спасибо вам, что были с нами, за вашу поддержку и отзывы! Отдельная благодарность чудеснейшей Ники за ее заявку на кинк-фест и прекрасной Аннушке за ее нелегкий труд беты.  
  
Эта история наконец-то написана и закончена, именно в том виде, в каком с самого начала мы и хотели ее написать. Но мы знаем, что у вас осталось много вопросов. А у нас, как выяснилось к финалу, — не меньше незакрытых гештальтов. Поэтому мы продолжим. Скорее всего. =) Правда, не сразу, а через полгода, так как авторов на это время, к сожалению, нещадно пожрет реал, посему пока мы уходим в спячку. А потом обязательно расскажем и про платье, и про “кабалу”, и про многое-многое другое.   
  
Не прощаемся.  
  
з.ы. Нас просили несколько раз порекомендовать что-то почитать, чем мы вдохновлялись, когда писали "Тоску". Никогда не думали, что будем писать  **список рекомендованной литературы для фика** , тем не менее, вот он.  
  
Михаил Булгаков “Белая гвардия”, “Собачье сердце”, сборники фельетонов и рассказов.  
Михаил Зощенко, расссказы.   
Илья Ильф, Евгений Петров “12 стульев”, “Золотой теленок”, “Одноэтажная Америка”  
Исаак Бабель “Конармия”  
Артем Веселый “Россия, кровью умытая”  
Александр Фадеев “Разгром”  
Иван Шмелев “Солнце мертвых”  
Леонид Пантелеев, Григорий Белых “Республика ШКИД”  
Григорий Белых “Дом веселых нищих”  
Антон Макаренко “Педагогическая поэма”  
Ирина Головкина "Побежденные",  
Наталья Лебина “Повседневная жизнь советского города: Нормы и аномалии. 1920–1930 годы”.  
Анатолий Рыбаков “Дети Арбата”  
Тамара Петкевич “Жизнь - сапожок непарный”  
Анастасия Туманова, “Не забывай меня, любимый!”, “Наша встреча роковая”, “Цыганочка, ваш выход!”   
Дуглас Смит “Бывшие люди”  
Александр Чудаков “Ложится мгла на старые ступени…”  
Борис Акунин “Аристономия”, “Другой путь”, в “Не прощаюсь”, последней книге фандоринского цикла очень интересная картина России времен гражданки.  
Ольга Ильина-Боратынская “Канун восьмого дня”, “Белый путь. Русская Одиссея. 1919-1923”  
Олег Волков “Погружение во тьму”  
Сергей Голицын “Записки уцелевшего”


End file.
